Love is a Battlefield
by Mbah Gatot
Summary: Hades dan Persephone. Dua cinta abadi yang terus menjauhi satu sama lain. Akankah takdir berbaik hati untuk mempersatukan cinta itu untuk selamanya, ataukah malah membuatnya hilang? R&R.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer : Punya Masami Kurumada **

**Idenya tiba-tiba muncul sendiri...**

Prolog

Sebuah tangan putih pucat bergerak mengambil gelas anggur di atas meja. Menatap warna merah marun sang anggur, mata itu menyipit dalam keremang-remangan lilin gantung yang memberi suasana mengerikan. Tergolek di atas ranjang dengan balutan warna darah, ada seonggok mayat yang hampir tak bisa dikenali lagi. Dan dia meminum anggur itu dengan tenangnya tanpa terpengaruh apapun.

Jauh di atas sana...

Terdengar suara bayi dari sebuah rumah sederhana yang dikelilingi pepohonan rindang. Bulir gandum keemasan bergoyang diterpa angin, berdansa-dansa bersama pelbagai bunga dalam irama waltz mereka sendiri. Jemari seorang wanita mengelus bayinya dengan lembutnya bagai mengelus sutra, takut-takut jika tangannya melukai sang bayi tak berdosa. Demeter menggendong bayinya dan bernyanyi guna menenangkan anaknya yang terus menangis.

"Ssh... Ibu ada di sini, sayang..." ujar Demeter lembut.

Ibu akan selalu ada di sisimu. Selalu...

Seiya memakan burger dengan lahapnya, sesekali melirik Shun yang sedari tadi ada di tepi sungai. Seiya agak khawatir juga sebenarnya, karena Shun dimintai tolong (disuruh) oleh Hyoga untuk memancing, padahal Ikki juga ikut piknik. Mungkin sebentar lagi Hyoga akan dihajar oleh Ikki jika dia tahu adik kesayangannya diperlakukan seperti pembantu. Tentu saja Seiya akan tutup mulut. Hyoga kan temannya. Mata Seiya kembali memutar dan sampai di seorang gadis dengan rambut ungun bersandar di pohon dengan laptop terbuka di pangkuannya.

"Saori?"

Gadis yang dipanggil mendongak dan menatap Seiya, "Ya?"

"Sebenarnya Saori sedang apa, kok, dari tadi asyik saja?"

Saori tertawa lembut. "Saya sedang membaca berita."

Rasa ingin tahu Seiya keluar, "Berita apa? Boleh saya ikut membaca?"

"Tentu. Kemarilah."

Seiya mendekat dan duduk di sebelah sang Dewi dan membaca judul paling atas di laptop Saori tersebut. Mata Seiya terbelalak takjub. "Detik Olimpus?"

"Ini nama situs yang khusus menceritakan tentang berita di Olimpus sana. Baru pertama kali dengar?"

"Ya. Saya sangat terkejut. Ternyata Dewa-Dewi Olimpus mau menceritakan berita-berita tentang mereka."

Seiya menelusuri artikel di bawahnya. Bibirnya otomatis mengucap apa yang ada di sana,

"Anak Demeter telah lahir. Dengan kulit kemerahan, rambut emas dan mata hijau zamrud, dapat dipastikan anak ini akan menduduki peringkat pertama anak paling disayang se-Olimpus..."

Hening sejenak.

"Anak Dewi Demeter?" Tanya Seiya, kurang mengerti.

"Demeter itu adalah bibi saya, dan berarti jika beliau mempunyai anak, anak itu adalah sepupu saya."

Seiya mengangguk paham dan ikut membayangkan bagaimana anak dari Dewi Demeter itu kelak jika berumur 3 tahun. Pipinya yang chubby, gaun lucu dan matanya yang lembut pastilah membuatnya disayang semua orang. Para dewa akan menggendongnya dan berebut membuatnya tertawa, seolah-olah kebahagiaan anak itu adalah kebahagiaan mereka. Tiba-tiba Seiya jadi senang sendiri membayangkannya, seolah-olah dia punya adik perempuan.

Namun hati Seiya berdebar aneh, mengingat apa yang artikel itu cantumkan bahwa mata sepupu Athena itu berwarna hijau zamrud. Zamrud selalu mengingatkannya pada malapetaka yang dulu terjadi. Membuat Seiya memutar memori beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Zamrud membuat Seiya terpana dan mengatakan indah di luar akal pikirannya. Zamrud yang membuat orang tertipu akan keelokannya, dan membunuh apa yang ada. Zamrud yang bengis dan tanpa belas kasih. Semua orang mati hanya karena warna zamrud.

Entah hijau atau zamrud, Seiya merasa anak Dewi Demeter itu kelak...

"Hei, keledai!" ujar Hyoga sambil menepuk bahu Seiya. Pemuda itu kaget setengah mati dan menengadah melihat temannya.

"Dasar bangau! Kau ini mengganggu saja!" tepis Seiya marah. Hyoga tersenyum nakal, "Haaa... Maaf, ya, kalau aku mengganggu..." Hyoga melirik Saori dan Seiya, "...kalian.. hehehe..."

Wajah Seiya memerah dan dia berancang-ancang mengejar Hyoga, apa daya dia sudah berlari ke sungai. "Heeeiii, bangauuu! Awas yaaa?" Seiya berlari mengejar Hyoga, yang mendekat ke arah Shun. Tetapi, dia terantuk batu dan menjatuhi Shun, yang tentu saja kaget. Alhasil mereka jatuh ke sungai bersama-sama. Seiya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Saori tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Bronze Saintnya itu. Meski mereka adalah pahlawan, mereka selalu bersikap apa adanya. Dia tersenyum lagi sembari membaca berita-berita yang lain, diiringin musik tawa riang dan teriakan amarah para Saintnya.

Note-note-note: AAAhhHH... Fic pertama saya... Ini bercerita tentang prolog kelahiran istrinya si Hades (Hades-sama!). Nanti para Saint Athena (ciee) bakal ikut nimbrung di sini (kayaknya udah nimbrung deh). Serukah? Biasakah? Parahkah? Mohon petunjuknya, para senior-senior dan jangan lupa me-review, ya? Biar saya tahu apa aja yang salah dan harus dibenarkan!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Punya Masami Kurumada **

Chapter 1

Hari ini merupakan hari yang (agak) menyenangkan menurut Hades, karena tak ada lagi gangguan dari keponakan bodohnya yang sok berkuasa dan arwah yang masuk ke Underworld lebih sedikit daripada biasanya. Dan sekarang, sang Dewa Dunia Bawah itu tengah membaca buku dengan tenang sambil menyeruput anggur di perpustakaan.

Ketenangannya hilang saat Pandora masuk. Hades hanya melirik Pandora sekilas dan membaca lagi.

"Tuan Hades maaf saya mengganggu..." ucap Pandora, rendah.

"Sangat menggangu sekali." Hades meminum anggurnya, dan melirik apa yang Pandora bawa. Sebuah amplop dengan symbol berwarna emas. Pandora jadi kikuk, dan pelan-pelan menyerahkan amplop tersebut.

Hades paham apa itu.

"TIdak." Ucapnya dingin.

"T-tapi, Tuan Hades... Anda belum melihat-"

"Tidak. Kau pikir aku senang berada di sana, melihat bayi-bayi laknatnya yang terus lahir empat kali setiap bulan?" bentak Hades.

"Tapi saudara Anda yang menginginkan Anda hadir, Tuan Hades.."

"Walaupun dunia kiamat sekalipun aku tak akan datang! Titik!"

Pandora diam sejenak, dan menunduk mengerti. "Baik, Tuan Hades.."

"Pergi." Ujar Hades dengan suara datar. Pandora pergi setelah meletakkan benda itu di atas meja. Hades diam membisu melihat surat itu. Setelah hening amat sangat lama, akhirnya dia membuka amplop itu dan langsung ingin menyobeknya. Gambar close-up wajah bayi di print sebagai background di tengan kertas

'SAUDARAKUU, HADES TERCINTA! ANAKKU, KORE, TELAH LAHIR! LIHATLAH BACKGROUNDNYA; ITU ADALAH ANAKKU!

Kumohon dengan sangat untuk datang ke pesta kelahirannya! Semua sudah datang dan hanya kau yang belum! Oh, Athena juga datang jadi kuharap kau tidak membawa senjata tajam atau hal-hal yang membahayakan semua orang! Pestanya dilaksanakan SEKARANG!

SEKARANG!

AYO, CEPAT PERGI SANA! SEKARANG!

N.B: aku akan mengadu pada ibu jika kau tidak datang'

"WHAT THE F***ING B***ARD!" teriak Hades dan melempar surat maksiat itu ke tempat sampah, ngos-ngosan. Menyesal dia telah membukanya, surat brengsek itu malah membuatnya makin marah dan marah setiap kali ia mengingat apa yang saudaranya tulis di sana. Dia pikir dia siapa, menyuruhnya seperti anjing peliharaan?

Beberapa menit sesudahnya, Hades kembali tenang dan membaca kembali buku yang ia telantarkan. Dia diam sebentar, mengingat-ingat apa yang menarik perhatiannya di surat tadi.

"..."

Secepat kilat, Hades melesat ke tempat sampah mengacak-acak isinya dan membaca lagi suratnya. Mata dewa itu langsung bersinar kejam.

Keponakan brengseknya juga datang!

* * *

><p>"Hei, Shun! Jangan mancing terus! Nanti jika kakakmu datang, kami kena marah!" teriak Seiya.<p>

"Ah, jangan dipikirkan," jawab Shun sambil tersenyum, "lagipula memancing itu menyenangkan, kok."

Mata Seiya dan Hyoga berbinar-binar melihat senyum lembut Shun.

"Imutnya...!" teriak mereka dalam nada rendah.

"Kau tidak takut jarimu terkena kait saat melepas ikan?" Tanya Shiryu, menemani Shun duduk.

Shun hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum lagi, kali ini membuat wajah femininnya terlihat makin cantik. "Tidak, kok. Ikan itu amat lucu sehingga aku tidak keberatan seandainya jariku terkena kait, karena keindahan sisik mereka yang membuatku bertahan."

Mata Seiya dan Hyoga berbinar-binar melihat senyum lembut Shun.

"Kamu itu yang lucu...!" teriak mereka dalam nada rendah.

"Bangau satu, tidakkah kau pernah berpikir jika Shun itu lahir dengan kelainan gen?" bisik Seiya.

"Betul, keledai satu. Jangan-jangan ayahnya menginginkan anak laki-laki, sedangkan ibunya anak perempuan. Jadi, pergabungan antara anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan melahirkan Shun yang tidak jelas identitasnya." Jawab Hyoga.

"Tapi, agen bangau, pernahkah kau memastikan jika alat kelamin Shun itu... *itu*?"

"Ya, agen keledai. Alat kelaminnya *itu*, sehingga kita dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Shun adalah anak laki-laki yang suka pada hal yang menjurus ke jalan kegadisan!"

"Kita harus menyadarkan jika Shun adalah anak laki-laki sejati! Pulen!"

"Tulen, keledai."

"Ya, itu maksudku, agen bangau! Jadi kita harus membantu Shun menyadari siapa dirinya! Dia adalah laki-laki! Kita adalah penyelamat dunia yang gagah perkasa di bawah naungan Athena-sama Yang Mulia! Jadi kita sedapat mungkin harus menyingkirkan sisi gadis Shun yang bisa mencoreng nama baik kita!" bisik Seiya dengan mata berapi-api.

"Athena-sama Yang Mulia, bukankah itu terlalu...?"

Seiya terlalu berapi-api sampai tidak mendengar, "Kita susun rencana untuk merubah Shun menjadi laki-laki, lalu kita bilang pada kakaknya bahwa kitalah yang merubah adik hermaphroditnya itu jadi laki-laki pulen dan Ikki pasti akan memberi kita hadiah yang banyak!"

Disinggung hadiah, mata Hyoga bersinar-sinar.

"Setuju, agen keledai!" teriaknya dengan suara rendah.

"Kita bersatu!" teriak Seiya, mengepalkan tangannya ke angkasa, diikuti oleh Hyoga.

"OSH!"

"Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Ikki yang tiba-tiba muncul seperti hantu. Seiya dan Hyoga menjerit kaget dan berbalik. Mereka langsung pasang tampang bloon.

"Ah, nggak kok. Ya, kan, Hyoga?" Seiya menyikut Hyoga.

"Ah, iya, kok." Hyoga juga balas menyikut Seiya.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong Saori mana? Kok hilang? Kemping kita ini gimana?" Tanya Ikki, bingung.

Seiya dan Hyoga membatin, 'PIKNIK, DODOL!'

Shiryu yang ada di tepi sungai langsung menyahut, "Tadi dia langsung pergi setelah menerima surat undangan dari ayahnya!"

"Ayahnya? Berarti Saori sekarang ada di Olympus?" Tanya Seiya.

Shiryu mengangguk dan menemani Shun piknik. Ikki pergi menjelajah lagi.

Diam-diam, Seiya dan Hyoga menyeringai kejam sambil melihati Shun. Tak ada Athena, tak ada Ikki, berarti Shun...

MUAHAHAHAH...! (tawa keji Seiya dan Hyoga)

**Note-note-note: jiwa iblis Seiya dan Hyoga keluar juga! Bagaimanakah nasib Shun? Apakah yang akan dilakukan Hades nantinya di Olimpus saat bertemu Saori? **

**Please, review2!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Punya Masami Kurumada **

Chapter 2

_Mungkin ini bukanlah hal yang baik. _

Suara hati terus membayang-bayangi pikirannya, seiring dengan langkah kakinya menuju sebuah sofa di luar ruangan. Dia duduk di sofa empuk itu dan menghela nafas lega, setidaknya ia telah terlepas dari serangkaian kegiatan tidak berguna macam lomba minum anggur, dan lomba sendawa. Hades menyumpah pelan dan menjalankan tangan pucat ke rambut hitamnya, tanpa menyadari jika seseorang memandanginya dari samping.

Hades sepertinya terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tentang bagaimana saudara-saudara bodohnya itu melakukan hal-hal yang memalukan untuk dilakukan orang dewasa. Barangkali ini hari terakhirnya menanganggap mereka semua adalah saudara. Apalagi adik perempuannya itu. Menggendong anak tercintanya sambil meliriknya dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan dan ketidakpercayaan seolah-olah dia akan mencaplok anaknya hidup-hidup.

Huh, dan apanya yang lucu? Saudara bodohnya itu bilang bahwa dia lucu. Bayi itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Kepala lebar, hidung kecil, tangan rapuh, jelek pula! Dan yang terpenting, dia hidup! Kenapa Zeus selalu membangga-banggakan anak haramnya itu? Anak itu tak lebih dari hasil ayunannya ke sana kemari dengan wanita lain, barang bekas pula! Apanya yang patut dibanggakan, terlebih lagi saudara bodohnya itu sudah punya seorang istri!

Sumpah serapah kembali keluar dari mulut Hades, membuat orang yang dari tadi memandanginya memekik pelan. Hades tersentak kaget dan menatap orang itu, yang tak lain adalah musuh bebuyutannya.

Kedua mata hijau Hades menyipit tak suka melihat musuhnya itu dan ia langsung memasang wajah datar. Saori hanya menatap Hades bingung.

"Sepertinya Paman lebih senang sendiri?" Itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi lebih mirip pernyataan. Dan itu adalah sebuah pernyataan bodoh.

Ketika Hades diam tak menjawab, Saori lebih memilih untuk diam dan duduk di sofa, jauh dari Hades. Pria itu hanya diam seribu bahasa, matanya memandang ke arah lain agar ia tidak kalap dan meninju muka gadis sok suci di sebelahnya.

"Memikirkan kekalahan?"

Hampir Hades mencekiknya sekarang juga jika ia tak punya pertahanan diri terhadap cacian.

"Hmph, dan sekarang kau menghampiriku hanya dengan gaun itu untuk memperolok-olokku?"

Saori menggeleng pelan, masih berdiri. Ia terlihat ragu untuk berkata.

"Paman itu sudah tua, lebih baik Paman segera berhenti membenci manusia."

Hades diam sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Kau pikir aku sama seperti manusia-manusia brengsek itu? Tobat dalam keadaan tua?" nada Hades dingin, namun Saori tak memikirkannya lebih jauh. Sudah biasa.

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku, Paman..." ujar Athena sambil tersenyum sedikit, "bukankah lebih nyaman jika kita hidup dalam kedamaian?"

"Menasehatiku?" Tanya Hades dengan kejam.

"Tidak, Paman. Ini hanya saran." Jawab Saori. "Manusia itu adalah makhluk yang baik. Mereka ramah, dan saling tolong menolong. Sudah seharusnya Paman melepaskan diri dari kebencian itu, karena perasaan itu membuat hati kita tidak nyaman. Bukankah Paman merasakan ketidaknyamanan itu?"

"Maaf saja, bocah. Jika kau ingin menceramahiku, kau salah besar. Di pikiranku, manusia adalah makhluk tak tahu diri, brengsek dan mereka seperti sampah. Sekeras apapun kau berusaha, persepsiku tetap sama." Nada dalam setiap kalimat-kalimat Hades berbumbu pedang, menusuk hati Saori dalam-dalam.

"Di antara mereka memang ada manusia yang jahat, Paman. Tapi mereka kebanyakan adalah manusia yang baik."

"Oh." Hades mulai gatal.

"Manusia tetap berdoa pada kita. Mereka perlu kekuatan kita untuk hidup dengan berdoa, dan tugas kita adalah mengabulkan permintaan mereka. Sesungguhnya kita dan mereka adalah pasangan. Semua orang tahu itu. Banyak yang memberikan Bibi Demeter persembahan di kuilnya untuk hasil panen yang melimpah, berdoa kepada Ayah untuk cuaca yang baik dan sebagainya."

"Oh, ya?" tantang Hades, "lalu kenapa tak ada seorangpun yang meminta kematian padaku, meskipun mereka tahu aku seorang dewa?"

Saori tertahan untuk bicara. Ia diam dalam kebingungan. Mengambil momen baik ini, Hades berdiri dan berjalan pergi, jauh dari Saori yang masih terpaku dengan kata-kata pamannya.

Sepanjang kakinya berjalan, Hades tak bisa menyingkirkan semua ucapan Saori dalam pikirannya. Manusia baik, manusia ramah, manusia saling tolong. Cih, semua itu hanya omong kosong. Semua manusia itu adalah sama. Walaupun mereka baik, sesungguhnya dalam hati mereka ada rasa iri, dengki, ambisi, keinginan untuk menguasai dan pikiran-pikiran buruk lainnya. Hades tahu itu. Ia paham hal itu. Oleh karena itulah, manusia lebih baik dimusnahkan!

Ia duduk di taman bunga, di bawah pohon rindang. Tudung jaketnya ia kenakan, karena pemandangan Olimpus membuat matanya sakit.

Tiba-tiba ia terbelalak. Terbelalak lebar.

Ia melihat seorang wanita, dimana ia bersumpah tak melihatnya, di taman bunga jauh di depannya. Rambut ikalnya terurai dengan indah, berkilauan seperti emas asli. Kulitnya putih merona merah, mata hijaunya gemerlapan seperti zamrud, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya merah penuh. Semuanya sempurna.

Hades kehilangan kata-kata untuk dikeluarkan. Kecantikan wanita itu begitu mempesonanya. Merasa dilihati, gadis itu berbalik menghadap Hades dan tersenyum ramah, senyum yang membuat hati Hades meleleh seperti es.

Pria itu tergagap dan berdiri. Dia mendekati sang gadis cantik dengan gugup.

"Selamat siang, Tuan" ucap gadis itu ramah. Hati Hades makin meleleh oleh suara sang terdengar seperti nyanyian, lembut nan indah.

"S-selamat siang.."

Si gadis tersenyum lagi. "Apa yang hendak Tuan lakukan di taman ini?"

"Aku? Oh, aku hanya bersantai-santai sejenak."

"Dari pesta itu, bukan?"

"Ya."

Gadis itu menatap bangunan megah di mana diadakannya pesta. "Saya dengar ada bayi dewa lahir."

"Benar. Anak dari Zeus."

Dia mengangguk mengerti. "Oh, begitu..."

Keheningan melanda mereka berdua. Di dalam momen ini, Hades melihati paras cantik wanita itu dengan takjub. Tak pernah ia melihat wanita secantik ini dalam hidupnya. Mata hijau Hades bertemu dengan mata hijaunya.

"Maaf..." Hades memalingkan muka, anehnya ia merasa malu. Wanita itu tertawa, tawa riang yang inosen.

"Siapa..." ujar Hades, "namamu?"

Wanita itu tersenyum manis. "Persephone."

Persephone.

"Persephone. Nama yang indah."

"Paman!" terdengar teriakan Hermes dari istana. Hades mengepalkan tangan. Berani benar dia bertingkah tak sopan!

"Paman! Cepat masuk! Ayah mencarimu!"

_Demi..._

Sumpah serapah kembali keluar dari mulut Hades. Ia memalingkan wajah untuk melihat Persephone, tapi apa yang ia lihat membuatnya terkejut.

Wanita itu tidak ada.

Mata Hades terbelalak. Dengan heran ia menoleh ke kanan-ke kiri untuk mencarinya, namun tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Persephone. Ia menghela nafas dan kembali ke istana.

"Hei, Paman." Panggil Hermes. Hades meliriknya tajam,

"Apa?"

"Apa yang Paman lakukan berdiri sendiri di taman?"

Hades tak menjawab. Pikiran Hades sedang terisi penuh oleh Persephone. Hati Hades hanya terpenuhi oleh Persephone.

"Paman?" panggil Hermes, ia melihat pamannya melamun. Hermes, dengan sandal bersayapnya, terbang ke depan wajah Hades, menggerak-gerakkan tangan kecilnya untuk menyadarkan Hades.

"Hentikan." Ucap Hades dengan nada rendah.

Hermes menelan ludah dan terbang di sisi pamannya.

"Hermes?"

"Ya?" Hermes mendongak, menatap mata hijau Hades. Betapa Hermes menyayangkah mata hijau itu dipenuhi oleh amarah, kebencian dan dendam. Ia betul-betul menyayangkan mata seindah itu dimiliki oleh orang yang membuatnya menjadi seburuk dan sedingin itu. Ia ingat benar dulu mata Hades seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dengan sekarang. Bentuk mata Hades yang tajam memang membuat mata hijaunya terlihat kejam, namun Hermes masih bisa merasakan adanya secuil kebaikan tertimbun dalam-dalam di sana, tapi sekarang...

Ia tak merasakan apa-apa kecuali rasa dingin penuh kebencian.

Hermes hanya menghela nafas dalam hati dan mengiringi pamannya ke dalam aula Olimpus.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Punya Masami Kurumada

Chapter 3

Semenjak undangan itu, Hades makin mengurung dirinya di Elysion. Makin hari ia makin terobsesi dengan seorang gadis yang ia temui (secara misterius) di taman Olympus. Pembicaraan Hypnos dan Thanatos tidak didengarkannya, yang dia lakukan hanyalah diam seribu bahasa dengan mata menerawang.

_Persephone…. _

Hades pergi dan berjalan ke kamar pribadinya. Dia naik ranjang dan langsung ambruk di sana. Tangan pucatnya merogoh laci dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda mungil hitam metalik. Hades memencet tombolnya dan bermain game.

Dia, Hades yang Agung, hanya bisa bermain hp pada saat ia sendirian lantaran image-nya di mata semua orang sama. Hades yang kejam, bengis dan tanpa ampun. Hades sangat suka disebut begitu, dan tak ingin julukan itu luntur begitu saja. Ia menyudahi bermain game dan mengetikkan sesuatu. Beberapa menit kemudian di layar hpnya terbaca The Fates Dictionary.

Hades mendengus pelan dan mengetikkan sesuatu.

_P-e-r-s-e-p-h-o-n-e._

…..

Processing….

Hades menutup kedua matanya dengan erat. Hatinya berdegup kencang. Bagaimana jika hasilnya aneh? Fates itu dewa kuno yang terkadang suka mempermainkan dewa lainnya. Apa yang terjadi jika arti Persephone itu aneh?

Ping!

Hp Hades berbunyi. Dia membuka mata pelan-pelan dan membaca apa yang ada di layarnya.

Persephone was the goddess queen of the underworld, wife of the god Hades. She was also the goddess of spring growth, who was worshipped alongside her mother Demeter in the Eleusinian Mysteries. This agricultural-based cult promised its initiates passage to a blessed afterlife.

Persephone was titled Kore (the Maiden) as the goddess of spring's bounty. Once upon a time when she was playing in a flowery meadow with her Nymph companions, Kore was seized by Hades and carried off to the underworld as his bride. Her mother…..

PRAK!

Hp itu langsung terjatuh begitu saja dari genggaman Hades. Matanya terbuka sangat lebar hingga kedua bola mata itu bisa terjatuh dengan mudah.

_PERSEPHONE was the goddess queen of the underworld, wife of the god Hades…titled Kore….._

Hades tidak lagi memikirkan hpnya yang pecah di lantai.

…_Kore…_

"Kore….." mulut Hades terbuka pelan. "Anak Zeus…. Mustahil…."

Padahal Hades hanya iseng. Iseng bertanya pada The Fates melalui internet. Iseng memasukkan nama Persephone…

Dan menerima kenyataan yang mengejutkan.

Kore….. tidak.

Persephone.

* * *

><p>Seminggu kemudian….<p>

* * *

><p>Athena meminum teh hangatnya pelan-pelan. Di sampingnya ada Seiya.<p>

"Seiya."

"Ya, Saori?"

"Kau sudah tahu tentang perjanjian para dewa itu?"

Alis tebal Seiya mengerut. "Perjanjian…?"

Saori tertawa kecil, "Semenjak kasus Hades, manusia hidup kekal karena Dunia Bawah sendiri telah hilang bersama dengan Hades. Ayah dan dewa yang lainnya sangat khawatir tentang hal ini dan sepakat untuk membawa Hades hidup kembali bersama Specternya."

"Apa? Aku siap bertaurng!"

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan begitu. Kali ini Hades diawasi secara ketat oleh semua dewa, tentang apa yang dilakukannya setiap hari, setiap saat."

"Itu bagus sekali!" teriak Seiya, membuat Saori tertawa. "Ya. Kurasa kerugian berada di pihak Hades. Memang semua Sprecternya dibangkitkan kembali dari kematian, namun Hades merasa paling rugi karena dia tidak bisa lagi bereinkarnasi seperti dulu."

"Hmm…. Lalu?"

"Dan sekarang semua dewa khawatir karena belakangan hari ini Hades membangun istananya lebih luas, bahkan sepuluh kali lebih luas daripada yang dulu. Sebuah istana yang lebih luas dari Olympus sendiri. Ditakutkan Hades akan kembali membuat Eclipse seperti dulu dan menyerang Olympus. Oleh karena itu, ayah meminta bantuan para Saint untuk pergi ke Dunia Bawah, mengawasi dan mencari tahu untuk apa Hades melakukan itu semua."

"Saint Emas?"

Saori menggeleng. "Tidak. Saint Perunggu yang telah membebaskan dunia dari Eclipse."

Seiya terkejut. "Kami?"

"Ya. Kalian semua, jika kalian mau."

"Tentu saja kami siap!"

Saori tertawa lagi. "Tentu saja, kalian selalu siap kapan saja di mana saja."

* * *

><p>"Tuan Hades." Suara Hypnos bergema di ruang tahta Hades (yang baru dibuat) di Elysium. Hades meliriknya dengan mata datar. Hypnos berlutut, "Tuanku, perhiasan telah diimpor dari atas."<p>

"Jumlah?"

"198 butir berlian hitam, dan 326 berlian putih."

Hades menyeringai. "Bagus. Bagus sekali."

Penguasa Meikai itu diam sejenak, lalu bertanya, "Apa semua pakaian sudah ditata?"

"Sudah, Tuanku."

"Korset? Perhiasan lainnya? Aksesoris?"

"Sudah semua, Tuan Hades."

Seringai berkembang di bibir Hades. "Kau boleh pergi, Hypnos."

Persephone, ratu yang akan bersanding di sisinya. Hades tertawa pelan, tawa yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya saja. Kecantikan Persephone, senyum menawannya… semua akan menjadi miliknya! Miliknya seorang!

"Tuan Hades." Nyaris Hades menyenggol gelas anggur di kursinya.

"Hypnos. Kau masih di sini rupanya. Bukankah sudah kusuruh kau untuk pergi?"

Hypnos makin menunduk, "Maaf, Tuanku. Tapi terus terang saja saya bertanya-tanya. Untuk apa semua hal itu?"

"Semua hal apa, Hypnos?" mata Hades bersinar meremehkan. Betapa senangnya mempermainkan orang!

"Gaun, perhiasan, permata dan segalanya, Tuanku. Semua hal yang berkaitan dengan kepemilikan wanita." Hypnos ragu sejenak, "untuk apa itu, Tuanku?"

Hades meminum anggurnya. "Ah… untuk apa gerangan?"

Hypnos menelan ludah merasakan aura Hades semakin berbahaya.

"Untuk apa, Hypnos? Coba tebak…" Hades tertawa rendah. Sebuah tawa yang menyeramkan. Hypnos menunduk lagi. "Maaf, Tuan Hades…. Saya… saya sudah keterlaluan…. Saya akan pergi segera.."

Mata Hades menyipit melihat Specternya keluar dari ruang tahta.

Betapa beraninya dia…. Betapa lancangnya bertanya sesuatu yang di luar jangkauannya!

Hades mengumpat dalam nada rendah lalu meminum anggurnya dengan pelan.

Menunggu seorang wanita sampai dewasa merupakan hal yang sangat, sangat lama.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Punya Masami Kurumada

**Terima kasih buat semua reviewnya... (jadi pingin nangis)**

**Jadi g sempet update gara-gara ujian tengah semester. Mudah2an nilainya bagus... **

Chapter 4

Hyoga dan Seiya bertemu secara diam-diam di Sanctuary. Mereka berpakaian hitam-hitam ala MIB dan pertemuan itu dilakukan di malam hari. Mereka berdua memilih sebuah tempat sepi dan gelap, lalu saling mendekat. Mereka bersandar di sebuah pilar, tidak memandang wajah masing-masing.

"Agen pelikan." Bisik Seiya dengan hati-hati.

"Ya, agen kuda?"

"Sudah kau laksanakan rencananya?"

Hyoga tersenyum bangga, "Ya. Sudah kukirim undangan kepada Ikki."

"Bagus. Kapan dia berangkat?"

"Malam ini. Ke kediaman Hilda."

Hening.

"Sudah kau bicarakan hal ini dengan Shiryu?"

"Orang seperti dia bisa membocorkan strategi kita pada Ikki. Kau tahu, kan, seperti apa sifat Shiryu? Dia terlalu netral."

"Lalu Shun?" tanya Seiya lagi.

"Sudah datang ke Sanctuary, pastinya tengah mencari Athena. Idemu untuk mencuri surat perintah Saori kepada Ikki mengenai masalah Hades sangatlah bagus."

"Baiklah. Lakukan sesuai strategi. Jangan sampai salah satu dari kita MIA gara-gara ketahuan Ikki."

"Ya." Hyoga cepat-cepat pergi, tak ingin orang lain tahu. Begitu juga dengan Seiya.

Dia melepas pakaian resminya dan ngos-ngosan, kepanasan karena pakai baju lain di dalamnya.

"Seiya?" suara inosen Shun terdengar.

Seiya menarik nafas cepat dan melemparkan baju resmi itu ke belakang pilar yang gelap dan cepat-cepat lompat ke sana sini, lalu memukul udara serta berlari cepat di ruangan itu.

Shun menghampiri Seiya, melihatnya sejenak dan tersenyum.

"Kau rajin sekali berlatih, Seiya... padahal Holy War sudah selesai lama sekali."

Seiya berhenti sebentar untuk mengelap keringat di dahinya. Tentu saja ini sudah bagian dari skenario.

Skenario tidak terduga maksudnya.

"Hahaha! Tentu saja! Walau Holy War atau perang apa; setiap hari aku berlatih!" Seiya melancarkan tinju cepat di udara. Shun nampak terpesona oleh kecepatan serangan Seiya.

"Kau hebat sekali. Jadi itu sebabnya kau bisa melukai Hades?"

Pegasus berhenti dan menatap Shun dengan heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu..." Shun bersandar di pilar, "kau adalah Saint yang selalu penuh dengan semangat yang membara. Kecepatanmu mengagumkan, dan kekuatanmu tak kan pernah habis. Walau musuh telah membuat keadaan menjadi sangat sulit, kau tidak pernah membuang harapanmu untuk menang dan melindungi Saori. Barangkali karena hal itulah kau bisa melukai Hades dengan telak. Andai aku bisa seperti itu, pastilah aku bisa membunuh Hades tanpa harus mengorbankan Saori di guci itu."

"Shun..." ujar Seiya pelan. "Kau kuat, Shun."

"Hm?"

"Kau adalah Saint yang kuat. Kau bisa menahan jiwa Hades di dalam tubuhmu untuk tidak membunuh Athena."

"Tapi itu karena aku merasakan darah Athena..."

"Itu tidak penting, Shun! Karena kaulah kami semua bisa mengalahkan Hades! Jika kau tidak ada, Saori pastilah sudah mati dan seluruh jagad raya kini sudah ditelan oleh kegelapan yang dibuat oleh Hades! Kami semua berhutang nyawa padamu, Shun!"

Shun terbelalak, "Bagaimana bisa? Kalian tidak mati!"

"Bukan itu, Shun. Kami, para Saint, berhutang nyawa padamu. Kau telah menyelamatkan nyawa Saori dari tangan Hades. Jika Saori mati, maka..." Seiya berhenti sejenak, "tak akan ada nama Saint Athena lagi, Shun. Semua orang di bumi ini juga akan mati. Kau adalah penyelamat kami semua, Shun."

"Seiya..." senyum Shun berkembang. Saint Andromeda itu mengelap air matanya yang jatuh. "Terima kasih, Seiya."

Seiya menepuk bahu Shun. "Sudahlah. Bukankah kita harus saling membantu?"

Shun mengangguk dengan senyum lebar.

"Aku akan membantu Camus untuk menyiapkan makan malam, Seiya. Jika sudah selesai, cepatlah datang ke ruang makan." Shun berlari ke ambang ruangan dan melambai ke arah Seiya. "Jika tidak, nanti makanannya akan habis dimakan Alde!"

"Ya!" Seiya berteriak membalas lambaian kawan seperjuangannya.

Membahas masalah tadi ia jadi terkenang setahun yang lalu, dimana mereka melawan Hades di Underworld. Banyak pengorbanan terjadi, perginya Eurydice, pengorbanan Orpheus yang mati secara menyedihkan di tangan Hades, Ikki yang dibuang di Cocytus dan banyak lagi.

Namun yang paling menyedihkan adalah perpisahan Gold Saint yang mengorbankan diri mereka untuk menghancurkan tembok pembatas di Guidecca. Linangan air mata menjadi saksi para Silver Saint.

Seiya berharap perang penuh derita itu tak kan pernah terulang lagi.

Sang Pegasus mengambil pakaian yang ia sembunyikan dan pergi.

* * *

><p>Pembangunan istana berjalan sesuai yang ia inginkan dan sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah bagaimana cara agar bisa membawanya kemari.<p>

Ke Dunia Bawah ini.

Ia tidak bisa lepas, dan benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari pengawasan Demeter. Bahkan jika ia ingin bermain sendiri di taman mawar kesukaan Zeus, Demeter selalu ada di dekatnya. Tentu saja mengawasi keadaan seandainya anaknya kenapa-napa.

Demi Sungai Styx, Demeter menjaganya seolah-olah dia akan dimakan oleh seseorang!

Namun, jika dipikir baik-baik tindakan Demeter masuk akal, mengingat anak itu bukan anak yang ia kehendaki lahir. Berkat adiknya yang playboy itu, Kore lahir dan sekarang tengah bermain di taman bunga dengan hati riang gembira tanpa tahu apa-apa. Hades rasa setalah beribu-ribu tahun pun Demeter tak kan pernah memberitahukan kenyataan kepada anak semata wayangnya.

_Come on_, itu hanya kejadian masa lalu dan harusnya Demeter bersikap lebih dewasa dengan melupakannya. Daripada mengingat-ingat hal bodoh seperti itu, bukankah lebih baik jika dia memulai hidup baru dengan pria lain yang ia sukai?

Huh, makhluk nista. Hades mendengus pelan sambil memandang sebuah bola kristal yang menunjukkan gambar Kore dan Demeter.

Jika ditanya oleh Hera, Zeus pasti akan menjawab sekenanya (tentu saja takut akan kemarahannya). Namun, bilamana Poseidon bertanya, Zeus pasti akan menjawab 'cinta'.

Mata Hades memandang wajah Kore yang semakin dewasa seiring berkembangnya waktu. Waktu berjalan lebih cepat di Olympus daripada di dunia manusia sehingga Hades tidak mempercayai bayi, yang ia benci setengah mati lantaran saking jelek dan menjijikkannya, kini berubah menjadi bidadari yang cantik jelita.

Sesuai apa yang dulu ia lihat di Olympus.

Bicara mengenai hal itu, ia heran setengah mati. Jika Kore adalah Persephone, maka wanita yang ia temui di taman waktu itu...?

_Nah_, paling hanya dewi yang sok kenal.

Dahi Hades berkerut. _Tapi..._

"Tuan Hades?"

Hades mendongak dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan gaun serba hitam.

"Ada apa Pandora?"

Pandora mendekati Hades dengan mimik khawatir. "Anda sepertinya kebingungan... apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada, Pandora. Kau terlalu berlebihan." Jawab Hades, kasual.

"Tapi, Tuan Hades... Anda tampak-"

"Pandora."

Suara Hades yang dingin bergema di ruang tahta dengan menakutkan. Pandora menelan ludah dan menunduk.

"Sungguh saya mohon maaf, Tuan Hades.. Saya begitu khawatir karena Anda mengerutkan kening tadi. Saya pikir luka di dada Anda sakit lagi..."

Hades diam sejenak dan dahinya mengerut lagi.

Luka di dada...

Athena brengsek.

"Siapkan air untukku sekarang."

Pandora agak linglung sesaat. Lalu setelahnya dia sadar, "Baik. Baik, Tuan Hades. Segera."

Wanita itu bergegas pergi.

Selepas Pandora tak terlihat lagi, Hades berteriak murka dan meninju tembok di belakang kursi tahtanya. Retakan tembok itu menjalar ke tembok yang lain, ke pilar yang menyangganya lalu retak ke seluruh ruangan. Hades memandang tangannya yang berdarah dengan geram.

"Athena..."

Suara rendah Hades yang penuh kekejian bergaung di ruangan bagai air bergemuruh.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Punya Masami Kurumada**

**a/n: maaf, maaf... ralat di chapter sebelumnya. 'Silver Saint' itu harusnya 'Bronze Saint'. Kecepetan ngetik jadi salah semua deh...**

Chapter 5

Entah kenapa hati Demeter resah.

Sangat, sangat resah.

Padahal anaknya, Kore, menjalani hari hanya dengan bersenang-senang. Apa yang anaknya minta selalu terpenuhi. Buket bunga, gulali dari dunia manusia, permen-permen beraneka warna; apa pun ada untuknya. Namun, hati Demeter tak pernah merasa senang.

Athena datang memberi kain sutra terbaik yang pernah dimilikinya, Hermes memberi seperangkat alat tulis yang tak kan pernah kering dan kertas yang tak pernah habis walau ditulisi beribu-ribu kali, dan Poseidon memberi biola terbaik di dunia.

Perasaan Demeter makin gelisah.

Sesekali ia curhat kepada Hera tentang permasalahan ini, namun saudarinya itu hanya tertawa dan memberitahunya jika itu hal yang biasa terjadi. Kecemburuan sosial katanya. Tapi Demeter tak merasa begitu!

Semakin Kore diberi hadiah oleh keluarganya, semakin tak karuan perasaannya. Resah dan gelisah karena sebuah hal yang ia sendiri tak tahu biang keladinya, dan hal ini membuat Demeter ketakutan. Hati kecilnya berkata bahwa kelak akan ada sesuatu yang buruk, paling buruk, menimpa anak semata wayangnya...

"Kore, kita berangkat sekarang!"

Kore yang sedang asyik menggambar menjadi bingung mendengar perintah ibunya.

"Pergi? Pergi ke mana, bu?" Kore menghentikan kegiatannya. "Di Olimpus enak, bu. Banyak bunga di sini."

"Ibu tahu, Kore!" Demeter mengambil tas dan memasukkan baju anaknya.

"!" Kore duduk di ranjang dan melihati ibunya dengan kaget, "Ibu! Itu bajuku! Kenapa ibu masukkan ke dalam tas?"

"Sudahlah, Kore! Diam dan turuti apa kata ibu! Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal di Sanctuary!"

"Sanc...tuary...?" tanya anaknya, "bukankah itu tempat di mana Athena..."

"Ya! Ibu akan membawamu ke sana. Di dalam perlindungan Athena kau akan aman. Saint Athena adalah prajurit terkuat yang dapat mengalahkan Hades, kekuatan mereka tak diragukan lagi. Kau akan aman di sana. Ya. Aman, aman."

Demeter memasukkan kalung pemberian Artemis.

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa, bu? Di sini aman. Kenapa aku harus ke sana? Semua orang sangat senang aku tinggal di sini. Aku tidak kesepian karena ada mereka semua, bu..."

"Mereka semua tidak dapat dipercaya, Kore!" Demeter menyela, "semua orang di Olimpus tidak dapat dipercaya! Ingat itu baik-baik!"

Anaknya masih terlalu kecil untuk menerima kenyataan dan Demeter akan menyembunyikan kenyataan itu selama-lama nya.

"Bu... Apa di sana menyenangkan?"

"Tentu saja, nak. Saint-Saint Athena adalah orang yang baik. Mereka siap membantu orang yang sedang kesusahan dan suka menolong. Mereka pasti akan memperlakukanmu dengan terhormat. Athena juga akan menjamin keselamatanmu di sana. Dia gadis yang dapat dipercaya."

Kore hanya mengangguk karena ia sendiri tak pernah mengenal Saint Athena. Ia hanya tahu mereka lewat cerita Hermes. Dia bercerita tentang Saint Athena yang pemberani, para orang-orang terpilih dari seluruh dunia yang menantang kejahatan demi kebaikan semua orang.

"Ayo. Ibu sudah mengepak semua barang-barangmu. Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang."

Kore menerima tasnya.

* * *

><p>"Mereka sudah datang?" tanya Shion, yang kembali menjadi Pope setelah dihidupkan.<p>

Athena menyeruput tehnya, "Sudah. Entah kenapa wajah Bibi Demeter terlihat panik. Biasanya dia tidak begitu."

"Lalu anaknya bagaimana, Nona Athena?" tanya Shion penasaran, "benarkah kita disuruh mengasuhnya di sini?"

"Bukan mengasuh, Shion... namun menjaga."

Athena menghela nafas. "Nona, saya tidak tahu apakah Anda benar-benar baik atau apa, akan tetapi menerima dengan begitu mudahnya anak orang... bukankah itu sudah di luar wewenang kita? Jika terjadi apa-apa, pastilah kita yang disalahkan."

"Jangan terlalu khawatir, Shion. Lagipula kita tidak sendiri."

Athena tersenyum memandang Shion.

"Lagipula ada mereka berlima."

Berlima yang Athena maksudkan tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Seiya dkk, yang sekarang sedang berpiknik ria ala cowok, bukan ala cewek (tentu saja berkat rengekan Shun yang ingin membalas kebaikan Seiya kemarin malam).

Dan sangat disayangkan (sangat, sangat disayangkan, Ikki ikut!

Betapa sayangnya hingga Seiya dan Hyoga tak bisa mendekati Shun sedikitpun untuk merubah (mengajarinya) menjadi laki-laki tulen. Di saat Shun kosong, Seiya mendekat lalu pura-pura menyapa dan kabur setelah merasakan kosmo Ikki membakar, menusuk punggungnya. Begitu jua dengan Hyoga. Sepertinya Ikki punya radar anti-pengganggu yang otomatis menyala saat Shun didekati objek tak dikenal (Seiya dan Hyoga).

Tampaknya surat palsu Hyoga ketahuan oleh Ikki...

Shun mengendus bau ikan yang sedari tadi dipanggangnya, menambah beberapa daun (yang menurut Seiya aneh) di atas ikan-ikan tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, daun yang dinilai Seiya aneh itu pun mengeluarkan bau harum yang sedap. Shiryu yang membaca buku berhenti dan mendekati Shun, di wajahnya tergambar rasa penasaran yang tak tertahankan.

Seiya yang duduk di atas ranting pohon menguap dan tak sengaja memandang seseorang gadis di padang bunga sedang merangkai bunga-bunga cantik menjadi mahkota yang lucu.

"Ng...?" Seiya mengucek matanya sebentar dan kembali melihat. Benar, ada seorang gadis di sana.

"Hei! Lihat itu!" Seiya berteriak ke teman-temannya sembari menunjuk si perempuan cantik itu.

Shun berdiri dan mendekati pohon di mana Seiya berada dan menatap gadis itu juga. Shiryu heran. "Siapa gadis itu? Aku belum pernah melihatnya."

Hyoga melihatnya seperti orang bodoh, "Mungkin salah satu penduduk di sini?"

"Hei, hei, kita ini piknik di mana? Kita ini ada di gunung. Kaki gunung maksudnya." Seiya mengingatkan. "Mana ada gadis secantik itu tinggal di gunung. Mungkin di kota."

"Sudahlah, teman-teman. Tidak sopan jika kita melihati seorang gadis seperti itu. Memangnya kita ini orang mesum?" ujar Shun dengan gayanya yang lembut, "masakan ini sudah matang, kok. Lebih baik makan daripada melakukan hal-hal yang tidak sopan begitu."

Seiya dan Hyoga saling melihat sekilas. Sifat gentleman Shun mulai muncul!

Shiryu menggaruk rambutnya dan mulai makan, Ikki juga (herannya dia diam saja. Mungkin mengawasi Seiya dan Hyoga) ikut makan di sebelah sang Naga. Seiya turun dari pohon dan mengambil porsinya yang dilebihkan sedikit oleh Shun.

Mereka benar-benar menjalani hari-hari piknik yang menyenangkan. Setelah bersih-bersih, mereka pulang lagi ke Sanctuary.

Namun, tanpa disadari oleh Shun, gadis itu melihatinya dengan mata hijau yang indah.

* * *

><p>Hades mengepalkan tangannya melihat hal itu. Berani-beraninya mereka, manusia rendahan melihat wanita miliknya?! Mereka melihatnya, melihatnya dengan mata yang murahan, mata rendahan, dan dengan beraninya mengomentari kekasihnya dengan celotehan yang kurang ajar!<p>

Hades menggeram marah. Saint Athena itu memang harus diberi pelajaran agar mereka tahu siapa yang berkuasa.

Dewa itu mengaum memanggil nama seseorang.

Pandora duduk di kursi ruang makan dengan wajah yang kebingungan. Biasanya Tuan Hades menyuruhnya untuk menghabisi Saint Athena, tapi permintaannya ini begitu berbeda. Inilah yang membuatnya kebingungan karena ia tidak biasa menjalankannya dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Ia mau bertanya, tapi statusnya di sini menghalanginya untuk berbuat hal itu. Apalagi jika bertanya kepada para Specter. Bisa-bisa mereka curiga padanya. Pandora menatap pintu yang dibuka seseorang dengan senang hati lalu menyembunyikan wajah senangnya dengan topeng hampa perasaan. Masuk dengan tenangnya seperti biasa, Orpheus, membungkukkan kepalanya dan mendekat.

"Saint Orpheus." Ucap Pandora. "Kau tahu kenapa kau kupanggil?"

Orpheus mengangguk. "Anda ingin saya melakukan sesuatu."

Pandora mengangguk pelan. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, hendak berkata, akan tetapi ia ragu.

"..." Pandora diam sebentar, dan menghela nafas. "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana cara membahagiakan Saint Athena."

Mata Orpheus yang selalu tenang, kini melotot menatap Pandora. Pandangan tak percaya terpampang di sana, bahkan saking kagetnya, mulut sang Saint menganga lebar.

"N-Nona... Pandora...?" ucapnya pelan-pelan, takut salah dengar.

"Sudah kukatakan tadi." Jawab Pandora ketus, "aku ingin kau membahagiakan Saint Athena!"

"Tapi...tapi dalam rangka apa...? Siapa pria yang beruntung itu?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu! Yang penting biarkan mereka terfokus pada hal-hal yang tidak mereka perlukan! Lagipula aku tak tertarik pada mereka!"

Orpheus terdiam. "Jika Anda tidak mau mengatakannya, saya tak akan membantu."

Mata Pandora terbuka lebar, "Kau...!"

Mereka bertatapan dengan sengit, masing-masing mempertahakan pendiriannya. Lama kelamaan Pandora tak tahan dan menceritakannya pada Orpheus.

Mata Saint itu menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan, namun tidak separah yang tadi. "Ternyata Tuan Hades..." Pandora menatap Saint itu dengan tidak senang dan mengarahkan Trisulanya ke leher Orpheus. Pria itu menelan ludah, tahu apa maksud Pandora tanpa bertanya. "S-saya tidak akan membocorkan hal ini Nona..."

"Bagus." Ucap Pandora singkat. "Jika kau tak punya ide, aku akan menyiksamu."

"Bagaimana jika Anda memesan PS2?"

"Apa? Apa itu?"

"PS2, Nona. Playstation 2. Console itu lumayan populer di kalangan anak laki-laki. Saya yakin mereka pasti suka. Lagipula harganya tidak terlalu mahal."

Pandora melihat Orphe dengan kebingungan. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Con...apa dan Pla...apa?"

Orphe memandang Pandora dan membatin. _Beginilah Dewi yang tak pernah ke dunia manusia. _

"Playstation 2, Nona. Anda bisa memesan secara online."

"On..line?"

"Kita konek ke internet, Nona. Itu namanya online."

"Internet itu apa? Musuh?"

Orpheus ingin tertawa rasanya. "Bukan, bukan... internet itu semacam...jaringan yang mendunia, meng-global, Nona. Semua info ada di sana. Tinggal ketik saja keyword yang Nona inginkan dan jawabannya pasti muncul. Kita bisa mengunduh lagu ataupun film, bahkan memesan barang. Anda juga bisa bercakap-cakap dengan orang lain yang sedang online di sana."

"Tampaknya orang yang bernama 'internet' ini tahu segalanya. Apa dia mata-mata?"

"Ya, Nona... Anda bisa bilang begitu.." Orphe mengalah daripada menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Lalu aku bisa berinteraksi dengan orang lain itu maksudnya apa?"

"Dengan E-mail, Twitter atau Facebook. Friendster juga ada tapi sudah ketinggalan zaman."

"Benda apa pula itu? Teman si mata-mata juga? Apa mereka menyadap apa yang kita bicarakan untuk di kirim ke 'internet' ini? Kau menjebakku? Aku tidak bodoh!"

Orphe mulai pusing.

"Lalu kaitannya mata-mata ini dengan Play tadi itu apa? Kau mau menjebakku untuk mendapatkan uang?"

_Kok ngotot?_

"Anda bisa memesan benda itu di internet...tidak mahal kok. Bukankah Anda ingin Saint Athena itu teralihkan dari Nona Persephone?" Orphe merasa kesabarannya menipis.

"Ya, tapi... tunggu. Memesan? Kurirnya pasti akan kemari mengantar barang. Jika mata-mata itu tahu tempat ini bagaimana?"

Orpheus menghela nafas dalam-dalam. "Biarkan saya yang mengurusnya, Nona. Nona bersantai saja dan duduk dengan tenang serta jangan mengganggu. Saya akan mengirim laporannya nanti plus pengeluarannya." Dia menunduk sopan.

"Hm... Baiklah kalau begitu. Kuserahkan ini padamu. Jangan buat Tuan Hades menunggu."

"Baik." Orpheus cepat-cepat ngacir.

Dan minum obat sakit kepala.

* * *

><p>Kore senang kesunyian.<p>

Ia paling suka berada di tepi kolam pada malam hari, bersandar di bawah pohon yang rindang sembari mendengarkan nyanyian alam. Ia tidak keberatan jika ada suara gemerisik daun yang tertiup angin karena dia menyukainya. Berada di sekeliling alam membuatnya begitu tenang dan damai, ia merasa sekelilingnya adalah Sanctuary-nya sendiri.

Kesunyian alam begitu berbeda dengan manusia. Jika mereka berkumpul di suatu ruangan dan diam seribu bahasa, suasana cenderung menegangkan dan tak nyaman. Alam sebaliknya.

Kore menghela nafas merasakan udara malam yang sejuk dan melihat bunga-bunga di tepi kolam. Ingin rasanya memetik bunga-bunga itu dan menjadikannya mahkota, tapi ia lelah bermain seharian.

Ia tadi melihat Saint Athena secara langsung walau pun dari jauh. Mereka nampaknya orang baik dan bisa diandalkan, tapi jujur saja ia tak suka Saint yang memakai baju merah itu. Ia mendengar apa yang Saint itu katakan dan ia sedikit tersinggung. Sungguh tak sopan!

"Berbahaya jika seorang gadis sendirian di malam yang sepi."

Kore tersentak kaget mendengar suara yang, walau dalam namun, dingin dan menyeramkan. Ia mendongak dan mendapati seorang pria yang menatapnya balik.

Ia tinggi dan bertubuh kekar. Rambutnya yang hitam tak terlihat di gelapnya malam. Wajahnya begitu cantik, namun juga tampan. Bibirnya tipis sehingga ada kesan ia tak pernah tersenyum sedikit pun. Kore agak takut dengan kulitnya yang begitu pucat, karena begitu kontras dengan penampilannya yang serba hitam. Namun ada yang membuat Kore sedikit terpana. Matanya.

Matanya berwarna hijau.

Pria itu tersenyum, namun tak terlihat karena mimik wajahnya yang selalu datar. "Maaf, jika kedatangan saya yang tiba-tiba ini mengagetkan Nona."

Kore berpikir betapa sopannya dia. "Tidak apa-apa. Saya juga kaget tadi. Saya pikir Tuan hantu." Kore langsung menutup mulutnya, "Ma-maaf..."

"Begitukah? Maaf." Kore meletakkan tangan di atas rerumputan lagi dan memandang kolam.

"Boleh saya duduk?"

Sebetulnya Kore agak risih karena kenyamanannya diganggu, apalagi oleh laki-laki, mengingat apa yang ibunya katakan soal laki-laki. Jangan biarkan salah satunya mendekatimu di saat kau sendiri. Tapi hati nuraninya berkata bahwa orang ini tak kan mengganggunya.

"Oh? Silahkan."

Dia tersenyum tipis dan duduk di sebelah Kore, sedikit menjaga jarak.

"Bukahkah lebih baik Anda di rumah? Malam-malam begini berbahaya bagi seorang gadis untuk keluar dan menghabiskan waktu."

"Aku..." ia bingung, "aku agak malas di rumah. Jadi aku sering kemari. Suasana malam hari begitu enak."

Pria itu mengangkat alis. "Bagaimana Anda punya pikiran sama dengan saya?"

"Tuan juga?" Kore nyaris tak percaya ia punya kesamaan dengan orang asing.

"Saya lebih suka malam hari daripada siang. Apalagi malam di mana tak ada cahaya. Gelap gulita. Jujur saya mengakui bahwa sinar matahari terkadang membuat mata saya sakit, jadi saya tak suka keluar siang."

"Begitu rupanya... tapi cahaya siang membuat badan sehat, Tuan."

Pria itu menatap Kore dan menggeleng pelan. "Janga sebut saya Tuan, Nona."

"Tuan juga jangan panggil saya Nona. Saya tidak terbiasa..."

Hades tersenyum.

Tersenyum licik.

"Aidoneus."

Kore tersenyum manis, tak sadar.

"Kore."

"Nama yang bagus." Hades memandang kolam.

"Terima kasih. Ibuku yang memberikan."

"Ya, nama dari seorang ibu adalah kasih sayang yang tak tergantikan. Pastilah kasih sayang ibumu menurun pada anaknya." Wajah Kore memerah.

"Ai...?"

"Aidoneus." Ulang Hades dengan kalem.

"Boleh kupanggil Ai?"

* * *

><p>Ia sudah cukup bersabar. Ia benar-benar bersabar.<p>

Ia mendatangi Kore di saat Saint-Saint itu tidak mengganggu, mengajaknya berbas-basi dan akhirnya berhasil. Bak sekali memancing, dua ikan tertangkap. Ia bertemu tanpa ketahuan Athena dan berhasil bercakap-cakap. Dia benar-benar masih cantik seperti yang ia lihat dulu (tidak termasuk saat bayi), rambutnya yang indah terurai, matanya yang anggun dan bibirnya yang merah.

Bilamana Hades melihat bibir merah penuhnya itu, tak ada pikiran lain kecuali melumatnya sampai bibir itu kering. Dan semakin Hades memikirkannya, semakin pula Hades bernafsu untuk memperkosanya di bawah pohon ini kemudian menjadikannya ratu di kerajaannya. Untung saja ia punya ketahanan diri yang kuat untuk tidak melakukannya, mengingat bahwa Athena bisa tahu jika ia salah langkah.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Hades mengontrol nafasnya yang tak karuan jika melihat badan Kore. Maka dari itulah ia hanya melihat matanya saja, tidak tubuhnya. Jika ia melihat badan molek gadis itu, sesuatu di bawah perutnya terasa gatal dan gatal.

"Ai?" tanyanya, "bukankah itu nama anak perempuan?"

"Daripada Aidoneus. Tidak praktis, terlalu panjang. Lebih baik Ai atau Don. Tapi kurasa lebih bagus Ai, kan lucu..."

Hades sweatdrop. Anak ternyata tidak jauh dari ayah.

Zeus pun ketika mabuk seenaknya saja memanggil-manggil nama orang. Hades ingat betul apa yang adiknya teriakkan saat memanggil namanya.

Des, dari Hades. Atau kadangkala hanya Ha.

Lebih persis memanggil anjing daripada memanggil seorang kakak tertua. Dan ia menahan tawa saat Zeus memanggil Poseidon.

Po.

Setidaknya Des atau Ha lebih baik daripada Po, karena Po dapat dibaca Poo yang berarti kotoran.

Dan Hades suka itu.

"Ai?"

"Hm?"

"Kau pernah bertemu Hades?"

Hades diam. Kore langsung melihat Hades dan panik. "Maaf, tiba-tiba aku bertanya hal yang aneh. Tentu saja kau tak pernah bertemu dengan Hades... Hahaha... Ibuku sering bercerita bagaimana seramnya Hades."

"Bagaimana kata ibumu?" entah kenapa Hades tertarik pada penggambaran dirinya di mata orang lain.

"Kata ibu, Hades itu tua, botak dan beruban. Kerutan di dahinya bisa membentuk mahkota di kulit kepalanya yang botak dan beruban itu. Matanya merah dan kejam, lalu dia tak punya gigi selain gigi taring yang berfungsi untuk memakan anak-anak. Dia kejam dan menakutkan. Ibu juga bilang bahwa Hades hidup sendiri di istananya, menunggu arwah-arwah untuk disiksa dengan kejam."

"Begitukah? Menakutkan sekali." Hades suka penggambarannya yang seperti itu. Akan lebih meriah jika orang-orang tahu dirinya yang asli seperti apa kelak.

Tapi... untuk dideskripsikan oleh Kore sendiri...

'Adik'nya amat gatal.

Tangan Hades perlahan masuk ke celananya dan menggaruk benda yang ada di dalam. Ia beruntung memakai jubah, setidaknya apa yang ia lakukan tidak terlihat Kore. Tapi, kelak Kore pasti akan melakukan hal ini padanya. Hades selalu membayang-bayangkan hal itu dalam pikirannya dan ia tidak sabar.

Kore adalah miliknya.

Mainannya.

**A/N: Maaf lama update! Hari2 penuh try out, sekarang Ujian Negara! Doakan bisa lulus dengan nilai memuaskan dan bisa menulis cerita dgn lbh memuaskan! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Punya Masami Kurumada**

**a/n: double chapter f****ü****r alle Leute.**

Chapter 6

Seminggu setelah pertemuan Hades dan Kore. Selama seminggu itu pula hubungan mereka kian erat dan selama itu pula Shun jadi berbeda. Dia jadi pendiam dan lebih sering melamun. Hades dekat dengan Kore, begitu juga dengan Shun. Akan tetapi, Shun sama sekali tak tahu hubungan Hades dan Kore. Bahkan tak berpikir bahwa Hades ada dalam kehidupan Kore sebagai Aidoneus.

Seiya dan Hyoga yang mau menjalankan misi rahasia pun ikut khawatir. Jangan-jangan Shun sudah mengetahui rahasia mereka berdua.

Tapi setelah Ikki bertanya pada Shun, perasaan mereka lega lantaran Shun tak tahu rencana mereka sama sekali.

"Seiya."

Yang dipanggil menoleh. "Ada apa, Shun? Mau kemping? Ayo."

Shun menggeleng. "Aku mau pergi sebentar ya."

"Pergi? Ke mana? Sama Ikki?"

"Aku pergi sendiri. Dekat kok. Aku mau mengambil barang."

Tumben Shun keluar, sendirian lagi.

"Barang? Awas bahaya, Shun. Pergilah dengan Ikki. Nanti ada apa-apa bagaimana?"

"Ah, jangan khawatir... aku pergi dulu." Shun pergi sambil mengenakan jaket putih yang baru dibelinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Seiya berhenti latihan dan menengok Shun yang jalan ke luar taman melangkahi jalan setapak. Seiya agak khawatir tapi ia berpikir apa salahnya jika Shun pergi sendiri? Toh, ia adalah laki-laki. Shun pasti dapat menjaga dirinya dengan baik.

Shun berjalan, berjalan dan berjalan sampai akhirnya ia tiba di suatu tempat yang sepi. Penuh dengan pohon-pohon yang lebat sehingga cahaya matahari sulit masuk. Terlihat, namun samar, ada sebuah kolam dengan bunga-bunga di seberang hutan sana.

Shun langsung siaga ketika merasakan sebuah aura tidak mengenakkan dan berbalik. Ia terbelalak menatap siapa yang duduk di sana.

Hades masuk ke ruang musik pribadinya. Kamui-nya bersinar gelap terkena cahaya dari jendela yang begitu mewah dan megah. Ia duduk di atas kursi dan membuka corda dan melihat partitur. Ia memandangi kertas not itu sejenak, membaca judulnya dan memainkannya.

Für Ellise—Untuk Ellise

Hades menyukai judul lagunya. Bukan saja terlihat indah, tapi ia selalu ingat seseorang tatkala memainkan lagu itu.

Persephone.

Ia membayangkan gadis itu sedang berada di taman bunga, menari dengan anggunnya diiringi oleh kelepak kelopak bunga yang terbang oleh angin. Tertawa dengan riangnya tanpa beban, dan tersenyum tanpa keraguan. Berdansa penuh keceriaan.

Hades berhenti memainkannya di tengah-tengah lagu, ia meraih not. Masih tersisa kira-kira satu menit lima puluh enam detik. Hades meletakkannya di tempat semula dan menatap grand pianonya.

Jika Beethoven bisa, kenapa ia tidak bisa membuat sebuah lagu untuk Persephone?

Hades menyeringai. Ia tahu judul apa yang tepat.

Für Persephone

Ketika selesai makan malam, Shun pulang ke Sanctuary, di mana teman-temannya menyambut dengan antusias. Mereka menggiring Shun ke ruangan khusus untuk Saint Perunggu.

"Shun! Kau dari mana saja tadi?" Ikki begitu khawatir.

"Aku kan sudah bilang mau mengambil barang."

"Bilang pada siapa?"

"Seiya."

Ikki melirik Seiya, Pegasus itu sudah siap kabur.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Shiryu. Shun mengeluarkan isinya.

"Aku bawa PS2."

Ikki yang lari mengejar Seiya langsung berhenti dan menghampiri adiknya.

"Aku tadi beli kasetnya, jadi pulangnya agak malam." Shun meletakkan sejumlah kaset PS dan kabel-kabelnya beserta empat joystick.

"S-Shun... kau dapat uang dari mana? Semua ini mahal." Ikki benar-benar tak percaya, adiknya yang lucu dan lembut ini ternyata bank berjalan!

Shun hanya tertawa. "Rahasia."

Seiya langsung mengambil kaset Bloody Roar. "Woah! Ayo main ini!"

"Itu namanya merusak stick, Seiya." Ujar Shiryu kalem.

"Winning Eleven lebih bagus!" ujar Ikki, tak mau kalah.

"Lebih enak main Bloody Roar!" teriak Seiya, "aku suka Yishimitsu. Dia keren sih!"

Shiryu, Hyoga dan Ikki saling pandang dan bertanya dalam hati.

Sejak kapan Yoshimitsu ada kontrak di Bloody Roar...?

"Hei, kasihan Shun. Biarkan dia main duluan, lalu kita." Ucap Hyoga. Semua orang melihat Shun, namun terpaku melihat apa yang dilakukan Shun.

Dia memegang kaset dan tersenyum lembut. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat kaset tersebut yang ternyat berjudul Harvest Moon 2 Wonderful Life.

"Ayo main WE." Ajak Ikki.

"Setuju." Mereka bertiga langsung menyahut.

Ini sudah hari yang ketujuh ia bertemu dengan Ai.

Ai yang selalu sopan, Ai yang selalu terlihat tampan dan yang terpenting Ai yang selalu menemaninya semalaman sampai ia pulang. Ai bisa jadi siapapun di matanya. Kadang ia benar-benar seperti ayah, kadang seperti kakak dan kadang seperti filsuf yang bicara dengan kata-kata yang penuh teka-teki.

Hari ini ia harus mengatakannya, dan mudah-mudahan Ai tidak marah.

Ia mendengar langkah kaki dan tersenyum, bersiap-siap.

"Selamat malam, Kore."

"Ai!" Kore langsung memeluk Hades, yang tertawa dengan rendah.

"Senang sekali hari ini."

Kore tertawa. "Karena aku bertemu denganmu."

Hades tersenyum tipis. "Senang rasanya ada yang berkata seperti itu."

Kore menarik Hades duduk. Kamui-nya bersinar di malam hari.

"Ceritakan padaku tentang Underworld."

Hades mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu? Jarang ada orang yang ingin tahu tentang dunia menyeramkan itu."

"Habisnya kau selalu tahu segalanya tentang Underworld. Aku juga belum tahu pekerjaanmu."

Hades tertawa, "Sudah kubilang. Aku ini prajurit."

"Tapi baju besimu itu terlihat berat, jadi kurasa kau bukan prajurit biasa."

"Ini? Tidak. Tidak sama sekali."

"Entah kenapa aku tak suka melihatnya... mungkin karena melihatnya aku jadi merasa panas. Mungkin."

Mata Hades sedikit membelalak mendengar kata 'panas' tadi. Ya, badannya memang panas dan ia ingin menyalurkannya kepada Kore sekarang juga.

"Kau ingin aku melepasnya?"

"Ya."

Hades tertawa kejam dalam hati.

"Akan kulepas sekarang."

"Ai..." Kore tergeletak lemas di rerumputan. 'Adik'nya masih mengeluarkan darah. Kore ngos-ngosan dan air matanya tak berhenti mengalir.

"Sakit..."

Hades mendengus dalam hati. Ia mendekat dan mengelus pipi Kore.

"Padahal sebelum ini...aku akan berkata sesuatu padamu... sayangnya aku lupa..."

"Tak apa. Jangan memaksa jika memang tak ingat."

Kore tersenyum. "Kau selalu baik padaku, Ai... Kita akan selalu bersama, kan...?"

"Ya, selalu."

_Selalu._

_Karena kau mainanku._

"Akan kuantar kau kembali ke sana."

"Tak usah... aku bisa sendiri." Kore mencoba duduk, tapi tak kuat.

"Jangan keras kepala." Hades mengenakan pakaiannya dan menggendong Kore setelah membersihkan darah yang tersisa. "Istirahatlah."

"Ng..." Kore terlalu lelah untuk berbicara, ia memejamkan mata dan tertidur di dada Hades.

Hades merasa ia sebagai pemenang. Gadis ini, yang selalu ia dambakan, akhirnya berhasil menjadi miliknya hanya dengan rayuan dan ciuman. Betapa mudah memperdaya seorang gadis polos seperti dia. Hades menyeringai dan berbalik menjauhi Sanctuary, menuju Underworld.

Namun, melihat wajah damai Kore, Hades berhenti berjalan.

Ia terdiam dan kebingungan, kenapa ia berhenti. Ia melihat Kore lagi dan berpikir kenapa.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh di dadanya.

"..." Hades melihat Sanctuary yang berada di balik hutan sembari menggendong Persephone.

"Pelikan, memang benar kita mengalah, tapi..." Seiya melihat Shun yang sudah empat jam ini memainkan Harvest Moon dengan riangnya. Sesekali terdengar suara sapi, dan ayam, sesekali suara orang menggarap sawah.

Hyoga menguap dan melihat Ikki yang tidur. Shiryu pun sudah kembali ke kamar dari tadi. Si Angsa jalan ke jendela mencari angin dan tersenyum lega. "Angin malam memang membuat kantuk hilang."

Saat hendak menguap, Hyoga melihat seorang dengan kamui dan penampilan serba gelap berjalan ke arah kamar Kore. Hyoga berkedip dan orang itu hilang. Ia mendengus karena kebodohan matanya. "Aku sudah mengantuk. Besok kita main."

Seiya berdiri dan menguap. Rasa kantuknya begitu besar hingga tak ingin menjawab. Mereka keluar dan pergi ke kamar masing-masing.

Hades membaringkan Kore di ranjangnya yang besar. Pria itu melihat sekeliling dan mengelus pipi Persephone. "Jika kau sudah menjadi ratuku, kamar ini bagaikan kamar mandiku. Kau akan mendapatkan segalanya. Mahkota, intan, berlian, kemewahan yang tiada tara. Kau milikku."

Hades hendak pergi, tapi igauan Kore menghentikannya dengan sukses.

"Ai..."

Hades berbalik dan melihat Kore.

"Kenapa? Setelah apa yang kuperbuat...?" Hades mendekati kekasihnya. "Kenapa? Padahal kau bisa melupakanku dan mencari yang lain."

Kore tidur miring dan berkutat dengan selimut lebih banyak lagi.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang kalian pikirkan." Terjadi lagi. Sesuatu di dadanya membuat Hades menyentuhnya.

"Perasaan apa ini...?" bisiknya pelan. Dadanya berdenyut dan terasa hangat saat bersama Kore padahal dengan wanita lain tak kan pernah, walau Pandora sekali pun.

Ia melihat telapak tangannya selepas memegang dadanya.

Menghela nafas, Hades melepas kamui dan membuka lemari pakaian Kore. Ini terdengar tidak sopan, membuka lemari orang lain, tapi Hades merasa rendahan jika ia tidur tanpa memakai baju. Setidaknya hem membantu dia untuk tidak merasa seperti manusia rendahan yang tidur telanjang dada.

"...? Hem putih?" Hades meraihnya, tepat di saat selembar kertas jatuh. Hades memungutnya dan membaca apa yang tertulis di sana.

_Untuk Ai. Semoga kau suka. Aku menjahitnya untukmu. Aku bosan kau mengenakan kamui atau baju hitam terus-menerus, jadi kubuatkan kau hem putih. Kurasa hem membuatmu makin tampan._

Hades terpana membacanya. Matanya teralihkan dari kertas ke hem.

"Membuatnya...? untukku...?" Hades melihat Persephone yang tertidur pulas. Hades terdiam beberapa saat dan memakainya dengan hati-hati. Timbul rasa yang aneh dalam dirinya jika melihat kekasih yang tidur karena hadiah yang sepele. Ia menutup lemari perlahan.

"...apa mungkin ini yang akan kau utarakan padaku?" Dewa Orang Mati itu melangkah mendekat dan mengelus pipi Kore. "Kurasa kau memang benar-benar pelupa, sampai-sampai meninggalkannya di lemari."

Hades naik ranjang dan berbaring di sebelah Kore. Hades mengelus pipi merah Kore dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih..." Hades tersenyum tipis, benar-benar tersenyum dan mencium dahi Kore. "Selamat tidur, Persephone..."

Ia teringat noda darah di gaun belakang Kore...

Biarlah... mungkin orang berpikir dia tembus...

Dia memeluk sang kekasih di dadanya dan memejamkan mata. Selama ini ia tak pernah tidur senyaman ini. Entah karena keadaan iklim Sanctuary yang hangat, karena Persephone ada di sisinya, ataukah perasaan yang sedari tadi terasa hangat di dadanya...

Ia tak tahu.

Pelan-pelan tapi pasti, tangan Persephone merangkul leher Hades, menyelimutinya dalam kehangatan.

**A/N: makasih udah baca... jangan lupa reviewnya ya untuk poin yang minus...**

**TBC..**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Punya Masami Kurumada**

_Kakaka... senangnya udah PKTP, senin mulai masuk deh..._

**Chapter 7**

Hari-hari cerah selalu ada di Sanctuary. Jarang hujan datang, dan matahari selalu bersinar. Sinar cahayanya yang begitu hangat membuat hari-hari menjadi menyenangkan.

Bunga-bunga yang mekar menyebarkan keharuman yang indah, sementara angin yang lembut menerbangkan bunga-bunga di angkasa. Sungguh pemandangan yang menakjubkan.

Tapi ketenangan yang dirasakan Athena itu tidak lama dikarenakan kedatangan seorang pelayan yang bekerja untuk mengurusi Kore. Ia lari tergopoh-gopoh, mimik wajahnya memancarkan ketakutan.

"Ada apa?" Athena membatalkan untuk meminum tehnya.

"A..ada...! Ada orang, Dewi Athena!"

Athena mengangkat alis. "Iya, banyak orang di sini."

"N-Nona Kore! !"

Athena berdirik, wajahnya amat panik. "Kenapa dengan Kore?!"

Pelayan itu terlihat ketakutan, entah karena kemarahan Athena atau hal lain.

"Ada laki-laki di ranjang Nona Kore!"

* * *

><p>Hades tidur pulas dengan Kore berada di lehernya, tertutupi selimut tebal. Ia sedikit mendengkur karena belakangan hari ini dia begadang hanya untuk mengawasi Kore semalaman suntuk.<p>

Tentu saja ia tidak mendengar pintu dibuka keras oleh Athena. Dewi itu masuk tergesa-gesa dengan Shion dan terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di ranjang itu. Beberapa detik sesudahnya, pelayan itu ikut masuk.

"Itu dia, Nona! Laki-laki itu ada di sana!"

Shion maju dan melindungi Athena. "Mundur, Nona. Kesempatan ini tak kan saya sia-siakan."

Mereka mendengar erangan pelan Kore. Gadis itu bergerak sedikit dan tidur lagi di leher Hades. Karena ada gerakan, Hades melantur, setengah tidur setengah terjaga. Ia mengumpat pelan ketika cahaya matahari menghujami matanya.

"...Sayang, tutup jendelanya..." tangan Hades menutupi matanya, silau. Kore hanya ber'hm' panjang sambil tidur, tampak enggan untuk bangun.

Athena diam sebentar melihat hal itu dan tersenyum.

"Ayo kita keluar, Shion.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa..? Hades ada di depan kita! Kita harus menyingkirkannya dari Sanctuary!"

Athena menggeleng. "Jangan. Percaya padaku."

Mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan itu. Pelayan itu juga keluar setelah memandang Kore dengan khawatir.

"Aku mendengarnya." Ucap Aphro dengan pelan. Ia pergi untuk menemui teman-temannya.

* * *

><p>Hades bangun dengan gerutuan. Kore tetap saja tidur padahal ia sudah menyuruhnya untuk menutup jendela, atau setidaknya gordennya. Wanita brengsek, seenaknya saja dia bermalas-malasan!<p>

Matanya terbelalak sedikit tatkala melihat duabelas Gold Saint ada di depan ranjangnya. Semua siap siaga.

Wajah para Gold Saint itu tidak ramah, dan Hades menggaruk rambutnya. "Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Apa yang kami inginkan?!" bentak Aiolia.

Hades hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Lia. Hades bersandar di tumpukan bantal. Merasakan ada gerakan, Kore setengah bangun dan melihat Hades dengan mata lelahnya. Lalu gadis itu merayap ke dada Hades sambil menggerutu pelan dan tidur lagi. Hades mengelus rambut Kore sambil tersenyum simpul.

Gold Saint saling pandang.

"Pergi dari sini, Hades!" Alde maju dengan wajah garangnya. "Atau tidak—"

"Atau tidak?" senyum Hades melecehkan, "aku punya barang penting di sini. Jika dia mati, kalianlah yang disalahkan."

Alde menggeram, hendak maju untuk meninju wajah datar Hades, tapi Aiolos menahannya.

"Dia benar, Alde. Kita tidak bisa menyerangnya. Salah-salah Nona Kore terkena imbasnya."

"Tapi—!"

Camus saling pandang dengan Shura, lalu Milo. "Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini."

"Camus!" Alde melihatnya dengan kaget.

"Alde, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menghajarnya. Kita ada di pihak yang kalah sekarang. Jika kita menyerang, Nona Kore pasti akan bangun, dan yang kita takutkan Hades akan menggunakannya sebagai perisai hidup. Kita juga tidak bisa menghiraukan masalah ini, Alde. Mundur bukan berarti kalah."

Alde terdiam. Tangannya mengepal. Ia melihati Hades dengan pandangan benci dan keluar dengan bersungut-sungut.

Hades tertawa pelan. Suaranya yang dalam membuat Aphro terdiam memandangnya. "Saran yang bagus, Aquarius. Penampilanmu memang cocok dengan otakmu."

Camus mengerutkan kening dan pergi bersama Saint yang lain. Aiolia mengumpat,

"Camkan hal ini baik-baik, Hades! Selama kau ada di Sanctuary ini, kami akan mengawasi gerak-gerikmu! Jika kau melakukan sesuatu terhadap Nona kore atau Athena, kami tak segan-segan lagi!"

Tampaknya ultimatum Aiolia tak berpengaruh, Hades tetap saja berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Ia mengatur bantal sebentar dan berbaring lagi.

"Oh, bisakah kau menutup gorden itu untukku?" Hades menunjuk gorden dengan lirikan matanya. Aiolia menggeram dan menutup gorden dengan kasar. Ia memutar arah keluar kamar, dan mendengar suara Hades lagi.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan, tolong tutup pintunya. Terima kasih."

Pintu kamar tertutup dengan sentakan keras.

"Hmph," Hades mengelus pipi Kore lagi, lalu entah kenapa merasa amat sangat lengket. Ia turun dari ranjang dan membuka sebuah pintu di sebelah ranjang, lalu tersenyum.

Hades memasuki ruangan itu.

* * *

><p>Shun membungkus buket bunga berwarna-warni yang ia petik khusus untuk Kore dengan perlahan. Hari ini Shun akan menyatakan cintanya. Untuk itulah ia membungkusnya dengan amat sangat hati-hati. Ia bisa saja meminta pelayan untuk membungkuskannya, akan tetapi Shun merasa kurang sreg jika orang lain yang melakukannya. Serasa menyatakan cinta dengan meminjam celana dalam orang. Oleh karena itu, ia dengan sepenuh hati membungkusnya, berharap ketulusan cintanya tersalurkan langsung ke hati Kore.<p>

Shun mengamati hasil kerjanya dan tersenyum puas. Tak ada kesalahan dan tak ada plastik yang kusut.

Remaja berambut hijau itu mencium bau wangi bunga. Ia serasa mencium bau wangi parfum yang dipakai Kore. Parfum alami dari alam.

Ia merapikan rambutnya dan menyemprotkan sedikit parfum di bajunya.

Shun melihat wajahnya di cermin dan tersenyum puas.

Tapi, tidak ia ketahui bahwa sekarang Hades tengah mandi bersama Kore di Sanctuary.

"Hee... Shun?" ujar Seiya, tampak mengantuk dari perjuangannya kemarin untuk mempertahankan juara di Winning Eleven dari Ikki dan Hyoga. Lalu setelahnya Shun bermain permainan yang sama..

Harvest Moon: Wonderful Life.

"Mau nembak?"

Shun mengangguk malu. Wajahnya memerah. Ia tak pernah sebegini gugupnya hany agara-gara seorang gadis.

"Semoga berhasil, teman." Seiya menepuk punggung Shun. "Yang tegak."

Shun tertawa malu dan menggaruk rambutnya.

"Omong-omong soal Kore, sejak seminggu yang lalu ia suka menghilang malam-malam. Tak tahu pergi ke mana. Eit, ini hanya gosip... jangan marah..."

"Benarkah itu...?" tanya Shun, tertarik, "...mungkin Kore hanya ingin menyendiri."

Alis tebal Seiya terangkat. "Hee...? Aku tak tahu jika dia penyendiri. Eh, biasanya kan dia bersamamu, Shun."

Shun tertawa malu lagi. "Ya. Kami selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Mm..." Shun menggaruk pipi dengan telinjuk, "kami merangkai bunga bersama, bercerita tentang kesukaan. Banyak kesukaanku yang sama dengan Kore, senang sekali rasanya waktu itu. Lalu kami bercanda bersama."

Wajah Shun memerah. "Kami juga memetik bunga bersama."

"Wah, sungguh momen yang ro—kau APA?!" wajah Seiya terkejut bukan main.

"Eh..? Kami bercanda bersama..." Shun juga kaget.

"Bukan! Setelahnya!"

"Kami memetik bunga bersama..."

Bukan main hati Seiya ingin menangis mendengar hal itu. Ternyata inilah hasil latihan suci yang ia dan Hyoga berikan. Latihan-latihan berat yang mendidik Shun menjadi laki-laki tulen ternyata berakhir seperti ini. Seiya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menahan tangis. Bak dunia hendak kiamat

Sedih rasanya...

"Selamat berjuang, Shun. Doaku akan selalu menyertaimu." Seiya menepuk bahu Shun dan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya lagi untuk tidur.

Shun melihati Seiya dengan kebingungan. "Apa aku salah ucap...?"

Hyoga di balik tembok juga ingin menangis tersedu-sedu bersama Seiya. Tanpa tahu apa salahnya, Shun berkelana keluar mencari Kore.

* * *

><p>"Ai, aku keluar dulu."<p>

Hades tampak tak peduli. Ia membaca koran di bak mandi. Kore melihatinya sebentar lalu menunduk sedih. Kore keluar kamarnya dan menuju tempat yang paling ia suka, taman bunga. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga dengan bersenandung ria.

Kore berjalan menuju taman dan duduk di rerumputan dan bersenang-senang.

"Kore!"

Kepalanya menoleh ke arah suara dan menemukan Shun.

"Selamat pagi, Shun!"

Shun mendekati Kore. "Pagi, Kore."

Andromeda itu tampak canggung, ia ragu hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang amat penting. Ia tak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Haruskah ia langsung saja atau berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu?

"Ada apa, Shun?"

"Um... Kore... aku... aku..."

Kore mengangkat alis, "Aku apa, Shun? Kau demam? Wajahmu merah."

Shun menggeleng cepat dan memejamkan matanya dengan keras. "Kore, jadilah kekasihku! Aku menyukaimu!"

Bibir Kore langsung membentuk O bulat mendengar apa yang Shun utarakan. Kore diam terkejut memandang Shun. Shun masih memejamkan matanya, tak berani melihat mata Kore langsung.

"Shun..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Kore...! Jadilah orang yang spesial untukku...!"

Shun menanti-nanti jawaban terucap dari bibir Kore, namun tak kunjung ada. Shun membuka matanya dan menatap Kore. Wajah gadis itu sedih.

"Shun... maaf, aku...sudah punya orang yang kucintai."

JELEGER...!

Bagai tersambar petir, Shun membelalakkan matanya, mulutnya menganga dan ia sama sekali tak bergerak. Kaku seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menatap Kore, yang menunduk menyesal.

"...kau..sudah punya...?"

"Maaf, Shun..."

Shun tersambar petir lagi, kali ini ia merasa kepalanya pecah dan seluruh isinya berhamburan ke mana-mana. Perutnya tersedak, seolah ditendang dengan kuat dan ia ingin memuntahkan isinya, tapi tak bisa. Suara Shun yang ingin keluar pun tak bisa. Shun merasakan ada batu di tenggorokannya.

"Maaf..."

* * *

><p>Hades mengenakan kamuinya dan membuka gorden sedikit, melihat ada di mana perempuan<em>nya<em>. Mata hijau Hades menjelajahi Sanctuary, tapi sosok Kore tak lagi terlihat. Ia mendengus.

Sampah memang selalu beterbangan ke mana-mana.

Ketika hendak meraih koran lagi, Hades mendengar teriakan perempuan dari luar. Teriakan Kore.

"Shun! Lepaskan!" Kore dipojokkan oleh Shun di tembok, sementara kedua tangan Kore diremasnya kuat-kuat. Matanya yang lembut kini bersinar penuh amarah. Shun kalap.

"Sakit! Lepaskan, Shun!" Kore meronta-ronta, air matanya berjatuhan bagai kristal.

"Kenapa?!" nafas Shun terasa panas di wajah Kore. "Kenapa?! Kau memilih orang lain daripada aku?! Kenapa, Kore?! Kenapa?!" Shun makin marah dan genggamannya di tangan Kore makin kuat. Kore menangis kesakitan.

"Kau sama sekali tak memikirkan perasaanku, Kore! Kau egois! Aku mencintaimu dari dulu, dan sekarang ini balasanmu terhadapku?!"

"Sh-Shun...!" Kore menjerit ketakutan.

"Katakan padaku siapa kekasihmu itu, dan aku akan melenyapkannya, Kore... Kau milikku! Kita tercipta untuk bersanding!"

"Shun, lepaskan...!" Kore ketakutan.

Shun menakutkan...

Tiba-tiba saja, seseorang menarik kerah belakang Shun, meninjunya hingga ia jatuh tersungkur ke rerumputan.

Shun memegang pipinya yang nyeri bukan main. Bahkan dari pipinya kini memar dan lebam. Warna biru dan ungu bersatu di pipi itu. Hidung Shun keluar darah. Kekuatan ini... ini bukan pukulan manusia.

Shun mendongakkan kepala dan matanya terbuka lebar.

Berdiri di sana, rambut hitam panjang berlayer, dengan Cloth hitam dan tatapan datar—berdirilah Hades dengan segala keagungan gelapnya.

"Ha-Hades...?" Shun nyaris tersedak.

"Kau lagi, bocah." Nada Hades nyaris tidak Kore kenal. Ia kebingungan, kenapa Shun memanggil Ai dengan sebutan 'Hades'?

Kosmo Hades yang gelap keluar dengan bebasnya. Ia benar-benar akan melenyapkan bocah Andromeda brengsek itu dari muka bumi ini, tak peduli meski pun ada Persephone di belakangnya.

Mulut Shun ternganga, tak kuasa bergerak.

"Matilah kau, bocah." Dengan intonasi datar dan dingin, Hades mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Shun.

"SHUN!" seluruh Gold dan Bronze Saint datang. Mereka melihat Shun yang tergeletak dengan wajah lebam, lalu melihat Kore yang menangis dengan pergelangan penuh luka.

Dalam sekejap mereka tahu apa yang terjadi di sini.

"Lepaskan Kore, Hades!" teriak Seiya. "Kau sudah terkepung sekarang! Percuma saja kau pergi!"

Kore melihat Hades dengan ketidakpercayaan. Hades melindungi Kore di balik tubuhnya.

"Inikah Saint Athena? Apa kalian tak tahu cara bertarung secara jantan?" tanya Hades dengan datar.

"Kau yang harusnya diajari sopan santun, Hades!" teriak Ikki. "Kau menyandera Kore dan menghajar adikku! Apa kau tak punya malu?!"

Kore melihat Hades lagi, dan melihat Shun lalu matanya beralih ke Ikki. Pancaran bingung jelas tercermin di matanya.

"A-Ai...?" bisik Kore, entah kenapa pandangannya buram.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka.." balas Hades, berbisik.

Alde maju. "Sekarang saatnya membalas sakit hatiku tadi, Hades! Bersiaplah!"

"Kau ingin mencuri start, Alde?" Camus mengarahkan kosmonya ke Hades, "Terimalah ini, Hades! Auro—"

Tiba-tiba Kore jatuh pingsan.

"Persephone!" Hades otomatis membelakangi para Saint dan hendak mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya, dan menerima jurus Seiya dengan telak. Dewa itu terpental dan tersungkur ke rerumputan.

"Makan itu, Hades!" teriak Seiya.

"Kerja bagus, Seiya!" Hyoga mendekati Kore, disusul Gold Saint yang lain.

Hades duduk dengan gampangnya, kosmonya makin membara, membuat seluruh Saint kaget bukan main.

"Jangan...sentuh dia..." ucapan Hades hanya sekedar bisikan, akan tetapi membuat bulu kuduk Saint-Saint Athena berdiri. Hades mulai berdiri di atas kedua kakinya, "Jangan sekali-kali kalian menyentuhnya dengan tangan kotor kalian..."

Mata merah Hades menyala terang dan dalam sekejap semua Saint yang ada di sekeliling Kore terpental. Mereka jatuh dan mengerang kesakitan, tak berdaya atas kekuatan Hades.

Hades berjalan ke arah Kore dan berlutut di dekatnya. Tangan Hades memegang dahi Kore dan mengelus pipinya.

Wajah Kore amat cantik.

"Persephone..." bisik Hades dengan pelan sekali. Nafas Kore melejit cepat karena panas, dan keringat keluar dari keningnya. Dengan hati-hati, Hades menggendong Kore dan melihat Shun yang terkapar, namun masih sadar.

"Jika kau melukainya lagi, akan kupastikan kepalamu akan hilang, bocah." Dengan itu, Hades berbalik dan kembali ke kamar.

Kamar Kore.

Dengan perlahan, Hades meletakkan Kore di ranjang. Ia menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Kore. Panas sekali.

"Persephone..." Hades memegang kedua pipi Kore yang terbakar. Panas.

"Ha..des..." Kore nampak tak sadar dan mencari-cari sesuatu. Hades meraih dan menggenggam tangan kecil Kore.

"Panas..." nafas Kore mulai tak karuan. Hades langsung mengambil plastik dan beraksi sebagai perawat. Ia melepas kamuinya dan memakai hem yang khusus ia bawa dari kamarnya di Elysium.

"Tahan, Sayang..." Hades mengompres Kore dengan air es.

"...panas..."

Wanita brengsek! Padahal yang ada di dahinya ini air bercampur es yang dingin bukan main. Mau minta apa lagi ia jika terus-menerus berkata panas?

Hades hanya menatap Kore dan membatin sesuatu tentang ia melempar Kore ke Cocytus. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hades langsung melepas semua pakaian yang Kore kenakan dan membuangnya di keranjang baju kotor. Ia menyelimuti Kore dan menunggu reaksinya.

Mulut Kore tertarik sedikit ke atas.

Hades menghela lega.

Tak lama setelahnya, Hades mendengar ketukan pintu dan masuklah Seiya, Hyoga dan Shun. Wajah mereka tampak bingung.

"Kami..." ucap Seiya, yang tampaknya tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Kami ingin minta maaf." Diselesaikan oleh Hyoga, yang menunduk memandang sepatunya.

"Ya...kami mewakili seluruh Saint, memohon maaf kepadamu..." Seiya menatap lantai, tak berani memandang Hades. "Kami...salah terka...kami kira..."

"Sudahlah." Kini giliran Hades yang bicara. Seiya dan Hyoga melihat Hades, harapan dan kekagetan ada di mata mereka. Mungkin mereka heran kenapa Hades begitu pemurah.

"Shun, kukira ada yang harus kau bicarakan dengan Hades." Shun memegang bahu Shun. Remaja itu hanya menelan ludah.

"Maaf... Maafkan kelakuanku... aku...aku menyesal sekali...aku...aku benar-benar malu..." air mata Shun mengalir deras. "Aku..."

Hades hanya berkata, "Sudahlah." karena tak ingin memperpanjang urusan sepele seperti ini. Ia heran kenapa manusia begitu senangnya bertele-tele terhadap masalah seperti ini. Hanya sekedar meminta maaf saja begitu susahnya.

"Kukira, kau harus meminta maaf pada Kore, bukan padaku."

"T-t-t-tapi..."

"Shun, apa yang Hades katakan memang benar. Kau harusnya minta maaf pada Kore. Jika kau tak bisa mengucapkannya sekarang, kau bisa menunggu ia sadar dan langsung saja minta maaf."

"Hyoga... Hiks..." Shun mengusap air matanya. Setangguh-tangguhnya Shun, ia tetap berhati lembut dan rentan menangis. Maka Hyoga dan Seiya tak pernah memarahinya.

Itu sudah sifat alamiah Shun.

**A/N: **dun dun dun... chapter selanjutnya akan mengulang flashback, tapi bukan Hades POV. Mudah-mudahan pembaca sekalian tidak memukuli saya ya karena lama update... ada alasannya kok. Saya juga sibuk bikin game nih. RMXP membuatsaya tergila-gila sampai lupa waktunya ngetik cerita...

Maaf, maaf... saya g menelantarkan kalian kok, pembaca tersayang...


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Punya Masami Kurumada**

**Danke ya, karena sudah mau membaca cerita saya yang humble banget ini...**

**Ini masa lalu mereka berdua...**

Chapter 8

Day 2

Hari ini benar-benar cerah. Tampaknya di Sanctuary, ramalan cuaca tidak berpengaruh sama sekali. Udara terasa segar sekali, tak ada debu atau pun polusi yang mencemari, dan pemandangan sekeliling juga hijau. Sanctuary benar-benar bagai Elysium kedua.

Shun melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang sesekali menghirup udara pagi yang melegakan paru-paru. Sesekali ia menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan memutar badan, merenggangkan otot-otot kaku. Wajah Shun begitu tenang, menikmati kedamaian yang sudah mereka perjuangkan mati-matian. Sejak Hades berkuasa, tak ada yang namanya kesegaran dan keindahan, bahkan rasa damai di hati. Namun, sekarang semua orang merasakan hal-hal itu, membuat Shun begitu excited karena perjuangan mereka dulu tidaklah sia-sia. Berjuang meraih sesuatu untuk orang banyak memang punya sisi dan rasa tersendiri.

Mata Shun melihat seseorang yang tidak asing lagi di matanya. Seorang gadis cantik bermata hijau yang bermain bunga di tengah taman.

Shun tersenyum dan mendekat. "Nona Kore!"

Kore berhenti bermain bunga dan melihat seseorang berambut hijau lari mendatanginya. Senyum Kore terpampang di wajah cantiknya. Salah satu Saint yang ia suka karena sopan.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Shun, berhenti di dekat Kore.

"Selamat pagi, Saint Andromeda." Balas Kore, masih dengan senyum manisnya. Shun menggaruk rambut, "Anda tak usah sesopan itu. Panggil saja saya Shun."

Mata Kore sedikit terangkat melihat penampilan Shun.

"Ada apa, Nona? Ada yang aneh?" Shun merasa sedikit bingung dilihati oleh seorang dewi yang begitu cantik. Memang benar ia hanya memakai kaus tanpa lengan, tapi ia merasa itu bukan hal yang aneh karena dia habis olahraga tadi.

"...kau persis seperti orang yang kukenal." Kore melihati wajah Shun, masih duduk di tepi taman bunga.

"Ah..." Shun menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuk. Ikki. "Ya... saya adiknya."

Mata Kore terbelalak kaget, "Oh, kau adiknya... pantas wajah kalian berdua mirip, tapi jika dilihat baik-baik dia lebih kekar. Kau terlihat feminin..."

Shun tertawa malu. "Begitulah... kakak suka sekali olahraga. Dia selalu bangga akan otot-ototnya. Saya suka dibilang terlalu feminin oleh teman-teman...kata mereka saya terlalu baik, terlalu lemah lembut. Tapi saya merasa biasa saja."

Kore mengamati Shun sambil mendengarkan pembicaraannya.

"Saya selalu bersikap apa adanya saya. Saya tidak suka yang namanya berbohong. Rasanya sifat itu bukanlah saya, apalagi berbohong kepada diri sendiri. Oleh karena itulah saya suka dibilang orang-orang yang pernah bertarung dengan saya, lemah."

Kore terdiam. "Aku suka itu."

Shun memandang Kore dengan heran campur kaget. "Aku lebih suka orang yang apa adanya." Mata hijau Kore melihat langit-langit, "sifat itu lebih baik daripada membohongi orang lain untuk kepentingan diri sendiri." Entah kenapa ia teringat ibunya.

"Menyembunyikan kebenaran di balik senyuman, dan menyimpan kebenaran dari musuh dan kawan... itu tindakan pengecut."

Shun merasakan ada gelagat aneh pada Kore. "Nona..?"

Kore terkesiap sesaat dan tertawa malu. "Maaf... aku jadi berkata hal yang tidak-tidak..."

"Tak apa, Nona." Shun tertawa juga. "Mm... boleh saya duduk?"

"Silahkan."

Shun duduk, menjaga jarak. Apa yang dilakukan Shun ini dilihati oleh Kore.

"Nona? Apa ada yang salah?"

Kore tersenyum manis. "Tidak ada, Shun. Tidak ada."

Gadis itu merangkai bunga sambil bercakap-cakap dengan Andromeda. Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Mereka berbicara apa saja dan menemukan bahwa mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan.

"Hei, Shun?"

"Ya, Kore?" Shun berhenti memetik bunga dan melihat Kore.

"Kakakmu itu kerjanya apa?"

"Eh? Kakak?" Shun memetik setangkai mawar, "kakakku tidak kerja."

"Oh, maaf..."

"Ah, tidak! Tidak usah minta maaf!" ujar Shun, panik, "tapi walau pun begitu, ia seorang pejuang dulu."

"Pejuang? Wah, hebat sekali... dia pejuang apa?"

"Ia pejuang Holy War. Kami bertarung melawan Hades."

Mata Kore terbuka, wajahnya begitu bersinar-sinar. "Holy War! Cepat ceritakan!"

"Apa yang harus diceritakan memangnya? Kami menganggap Holy War itu sejarah dan kami tak kan menceritakannya lagi."

"Kenapa?"

Shun tersenyum dan menatap bunga-bunga yang digenggamnya.

Holy War adalah pertunjukan yang paling menyedihkan.

"Lebih baik kau bertanya pada orang lain saja, Kore. Aku tidak pandai bercerita." Shun tertawa pelan.

"Shun, apa aku bertanya macam-macam...? Maaf..."

Shun menggeleng, "Tidak, Kore. Kau terlalu sensitif. Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Ngomong-ngomong bunga ini mau diapakan?"

"Bunga itu bagusnya dibuat mahkota. Indah dan cantik." Kore menyematkan mahkota buatannya ke kepala Shun. Kore berteriak senang, "Cantiknya!"

Wajah Shun memerah malu. Ia memegang mahkota itu perlahan-lahan, takut rusak. Sayup-sayup ada perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti dadanya. Shun tak tahu perasaan hangat apa itu tapi yang pasti ia tahu bahwa dadanya makin hangat ketika dekat dengan Kore.

* * *

><p>"Hei, mana Shun?" tanya Hyoga kepada kedua temannya yang asyik bermain Resident Evil 4. Seiya teriak-teriak sambil meremas tangan Ikki. "Ikki! Zombi! Tembak zombinya!"<p>

"Iya ini!" Ikki juga teriak-teriak ketakutan. "AAAHH! Lari!"

Hyoga melihat layar tv. Si tokoh utamanya Leon lari dari kepungan zombi-zombi di perkampungan. Baru mulai, ya? Pikir si Angsa. Seiya teriak-teriak lagi, lalu menutup matanya. Ikki menjerit kaget dan memejamkan mata. Tokoh utamanya mati dan game over. Akhirnya mereka berdua bertengkar, saling menyalahkan. Mereka ribut seperti anak kecil.

Hyoga menghela nafas dan menggeleng. Setidaknya Sanctuary masih punya Saint-Saint yang waras.

_Ke mana Shun itu? Padahal mau makan malam..._ Hyoga keluar dari ruangan dan mencari Shun.

Kore membuat mahkota baru lagi.

Ia tahu jika ini sudah malam dan sudah saatnya makan malam, namun ia tak bisa menghindar dari pertemuan pertamanya dengan Ai. Ia berharap pria itu akan datang lagi di waktu dan tempat yang sama.

Tapi, memikirkan bahwa kemungkinan datangnya tidak selalu berurutan membuat Kore agak putus asa. Keputusasaan selalu mengingatkan Kore kepada ibunya. Ibunya selalu menyimpan apa yang diketahuinya darinya. Semua hal. Tentang tampat kelahirannya, tentang cara bagaimana ia lahir, bahkan ayahnya sendiri. Memang ini keterlaluan bagi Kore karena ia tak mengetahui sedikit pun siapa ayahnya. Tatkala ia bertanya, Demeter hanya mengelak dan menjawab sekananya, terpancar di raut mukanya bahwa ia tak perlu tahu hal-hal semacam itu.

Pada saat ia hadir di pesta ulang tahun Aphrodite, ibunya pun selalu ikut ke mana saja ia pergi tanpa mau memberikan alasan mengapa. Dan yang paling menyebalkan, saat Zeus hendak menyalaminya, Demeter tiba-tiba menyela mengatakan bahwa saat itu sudah masuk jam tidur.

Semua dewa yang hadir menertawakannya, menertawakan kepergiannya dengan ibu ke kamar tidur. Semenjak itulah, ia mendapat gelar anak mama.

"Selamat malam."

Kore memalingkan wajah ke arah datangnya suara dan melihat Ai berpenampilan seperti gelapnya malam. Fisiknya yang menakutkan sekarang ditambah lagi dengan begitu hitamnya baju zirah yang ia kenakan.

"Ai?"

Hades mendekati Kore. Kamui-nya berderak selama ia melangkah. Suaranya membuat Kore merinding. Hades duduk di dekat Kore, menjaga jarak seperti biasanya. Kore mengamati tingkah laku Hades.

Hades membuka kakinya dan meletakkan tangan di atas siku. Matanya menerawang datar ke kegelapan malam.

"Katakan padaku."

Kore melihat Hades dengan heran. Tidak biasanya Hades begitu diam dan dingin. Jika Hades melihat Kore, pastilah ia selalu sopan dan tenang.

"Ada apa, Ai? Apa ada masalah?"

Hades melihat Kore langsung di mata. "Jelaskan padaku apa itu cinta, semenjak kau adalah makhluk cahaya sedangkan aku adalah makhluk kegelapan yang tak pernah mengenalnya."

Kore kebingungan. "Ai...?" pandangan mata Hades begitu dingin dan menusuk, Kore mengalihkan pandangannya.

Pelan-pelan Hades menarik nafas. "Maaf... aku membuatmu takut."

"Tak apa! Memang semua orang menyembunyikan segalanya dariku!" Kore berdiri dan lari ke Sanctuary dengan linangan air mata. Ia tak menghiraukan panggilan Ai dari jauh dan tetap berlari, berlari sampai ia terjatuh. Kore terisak-isak, dan mengelap telapak tangannya yang kotor.

_Semua orang sama saja! Semua orang selalu menyembunyikan segalanya dariku!_

Kore berdiri pelan-pelan dan mengaduh. Ia memegang kaki kirinya dan menjerit sakit.

"Terkilir... di saat seperti ini..." Kore terisak-isak, dan berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kamarnya.

Ia langsung melompat ke ranjang, tak peduli betapa berdenyut-denyut kakinya. Hatinya sekarang lebih sakit daripada kakinya dan Kore sudah tak peduli lagi tidur dengan baju kotor atau bersih. Ia terlalu sakit untuk peduli...

Ibunya dan Ai sama saja. Mereka berdua sama saja...

"Kore...?" ia mendengar suara Ai, tapi ia terlalu lelah untuk bicara. Ia tetap berbaring. Hades mendekati Kore.

"Persephone..." anehnya, Kore merespon dan tanpa sadar berkata dengan suara lemah, "...kakiku sakit, Hades..."

Hades terpana memandang Kore. Sesaat kemudian ia seperti terhipnotis. Tidak bergerak dan berkedip. Baru setelahnya ia menaiki ranjang yang empuk itu dan memeriksa kaki kekasihnya. Kaki kirinya terkilir. Hades memandang Kore dan mengelus dahinya.

"Akan kuobati. Jangan berteriak." Hades mengelus kaki Kore yang bengkak dan mengurutnya. Kore menjerit pelan dan mencengkram bantal. Hades berhenti bekerja dan melihat kekasihnya.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh berkembang di dalam dada Hades...

Dewa Dunia Bawah itu mengurut lagi, kali ini lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. Kore menangis tersedu-sedu, menahan rasa sakit yang tak pernah ia rasakan.

"Sebentar lagi sembuh, sayang." Ucap Hades dengan nada menenangkan, tapi dalam hatinya tersenyum keji.

Dan memang benar. Kaki Kore yang semula bengkak dan merah, sekarang baik-baik saja. Seolah-olah tak pernah terkilir sedikit pun. Tak ada bengkak, ataupun luka-luka lainnya. Hades tersenyum simpul dan mengelus kaki kiri gadis itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sudahkah...?"

"Ya. Sudah." Hades turun dari ranjang.

"Hades.." Kore sepertinya masih tak sadar. Hades berhenti dan berpaling.

"Ya?"

Wajah Kore memerah malu. Ia menggigit bibir. "Jika tidak keberatan, maukah kau menemani aku?"

Senyum berkembang di wajah Hades.

"Tentu, Persephone."

"Tunggu. Lepas itu dulu." Kore menunjuk.

Hades melihat kamui-nya. "Ini?"

"Apa lagi? Aku tak mau tidur dengan orang yang mengenakan benda aneh itu."

Hades berpikir jika bocah ini bukanlah calon istrinya, dia sudah pasti akan mati.

Tanpa pikir panjang, dia melepas kamui-nya. Dada telanjang Hades menjadi tontonan Kore. "Kau punya baju? Hem mungkin, atau semacamnya. Aku tak suka tidur tanpa mengenakan baju."

Kore menggeleng pelan. "Maaf..."

Hades menghela nafas dengan tenang.

"Baiklah. Sekali ini saja." Dia naik ranjang dan berbaring di samping Kore. Andai saja ini bukan di Sanctuary, gadis ini akan menjadi perempuan di dalam genggamannya. Dalam sekejap. Namun sayangnya, ini di Sanctuary.

"Hari ini dingin..." Kore berbaring dengan manja di lengan berotot Hades.

Ia pikir hari ini dengan kemarin sama saja. Tidak dingin dan hangat. Hades mengumpat dalam hati. Toh gadis ini saja yang suka keluyuran malam-malam. Salahnya sendiri merasa dingin.

Gadis murahan.

Hades menarik selimut dengan kaki dan menyelimuti Kore, tak lupa juga menutupi dirinya. Ia memejamkan mata sambil mengelus rambut ikal Kore.

Ia sudah mendapat gambaran bagaimana kelak jika memperistri anak ini.

Semua mudah saja bagi Hades.

Karena apa? Karena ia adalah raja, ia adalah dewa.

Ia adalah penguasa.

**A/N: makasih udah baca... jangan lupa reviewnya ya untuk poin yang minus...**

**TBC..**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Punya Masami Kurumada**

**Chapter 9**

**Day 3**

Seiya menggosok giginya dengan kalem. Busa putih mengembang seiring dengan cepatnya sikat gigi itu bergerak-gerak. Seiya berkumur-kumur dan menggerakkan air di dalam mulutnya ke sana kemari lalu memuntahkannya di wastafel. Dia melihat wajahnya di cermin.

Seorang remaja beralis tebal dan berwajah pemberani menatapnya balik. Ia tersenyum bangga dan mencuci wajahnya.

Seiya berjalan keluar kamar mandi dan meraih handuk putih di gantungan dan mengelap wajahnya. Setelah benar-benar kering, handuk itu dilempar begitu saja di tempat tidur. Seiya membuka lemari pakaiannya dan melihat-lihat.

"Ini saja." Seiya mengenakan kaos merah kesukaannya dan pergi keluar kamar.

Hari ini dia punya misi penting. Misi yang sangat suci. Sebuah misi rahasia yang hanya ia dan Hyoga tahu. Ia berharap mudah-mudahan Ikki tak tahu dan diam saja di kamarnya.

Mudah-mudahan...

"Hei, Kuda! Ayo cepat!" Hyoga berteriak-teriak dari bawah pohon. Seiya cepat-cepat menghampirinya. "Mana Shun?"

"Belum kelihatan. Sebentar lagi, mungkin."

"Hyoga! Seiya!" yang dipanggil menoleh dan melihat sosok Shun berlari ke arah mereka. Wajahnya cerah ceria.

"Sudah siap, Shun?"

Shun mengangguk tegas dan Seiya tersenyum bangga.

Seiya mulai berlagak, "PEMBELAJARAN CINTA SUCI VERSI PERTAMA!"

Shun menelan ludah.

"TEBALKAN SUARA DAN TEBALKAN OTOT!"

Mata Shun terbelalak sedikit, agak bingung karena terasa janggal. "Eh...?"

"Ada yang aneh...?" tiba-tiba saja figur Seiya dan Hyoga membesar, memandangnya dengan pandangan tajam. Shun merasa dirinya makin ciut mengecil.

"T-t-tidak." Ia cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Perempuan zaman sekarang itu lebih suka laki-laki yang berotot dan bersuara dalam! Mata mereka selalu bersinar ketika melihat seorang pria yang kekarnya bukan main! Apalagi suara mereka bass! Mereka akan lebih tergila-gila lagi, Shun!" Hyoga menjelaskan.

"Eh...tapi bukannya itu aneh..?"

"Apa? Aneh kenapa?" tanya Hyoga.

"Um...beberapa wanita suka pria yang imut..."

"TAKTIK SUCI NOMOR SATU! KEBOHONGAN PEREMPUAN ITU GAMPANG DIKETAHUI!" teriak Seiya sambil menunjuk Shun. Shun bergidik kaget.

"Pikiran wanita itu bagai benang wol. Berbelit-belit dan susah diketahui, Shun." Ujar Hyoga, menerjemahkan apa yang dikatakan Seiya, "tapi, soal berbohong, wanita tak kan bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Karena apa? Karena mereka makhluk emosi. Walaupun mereka bilang mereka suka pria imut, dalam pikiran mereka yang tidak disadari, mereka suka pria kekar berotot. Itu sifat alamiah."

"Eh...?"

"TAKTIK SUCI NOMOR DUA! TUGAS PRIA DAN WANITA!" Seiya berteriak sambil memukul papan tulis dengan stik.

"Tugas pria dan wanita di dunia ini berbeda. Tadi sudah kujelaskan bahwa wanita adalah makhluk emosi. Pria adalah makhluk pikiran. Jika diibaratkan angka, pikiran pria sembilan dan emosinya satu, sedangkan emosi wanita sembilan dan pikirannya satu. Kenapa begitu, karena wanitalah yang cocok untuk membesarkan anak dan mengontrol rumah tangga.

Di lain pihak, tugas pria adalah memastikan bahwa semua kebutuhan rumah tangga berjalan dengan mulus tanpa hambatan, dan juga melindungi wanita. Pria diciptakan untuk melindungi wanita, Shun dan wanita diciptakan untuk dilindungi dan merawat pria. Tapi camkan di otakmu. Jangan sekali-kali meremehkan wanita hanya karena mereka selalu menangis. Kau akan menyesal nantinya."

Shun mengangguk pelan. Ia teringat Kore.

"Sekarang pertebal suaramu."

"Sekarang?"

"Sekarang!" teriak Hyoga.

Shun menatap Hyoga.

"PEMBELAJARAN CINTA SUCI VERSI KEDUA!" teriak Seiya dengan semangat, "PENDEKATAN SECARA MULTIDIMENSIONAL!"

"...apa maksudnya?" Shun melirik Hyoga, jelas-jelas bingung dengan Seiya.

"Biarkan saja. Mungkin maksudnya adalah pendekatan secara langsung dan tidak langsung."

"Contohnya...?"

Hyoga melihat sana-sini dan ber-aha ketika melihat beberapa wanita di dekat sungai, sedang bersenang-senang.

"Water Nymph!" teriaknya. "Dengar, Shun. Ini pelajaran langsung."

Hyoga mendekati mereka sambil melambaikan tangan. Shun dan Seiya mengintip di balik semak-semak. Terlihat Hyoga duduk di antara Nymph-Nymph itu dan saling bercanda tawa. Mata Shun terbelalak kagum.

_Hyoga benar-benar hebat..._

Setelah itu, Hyoga berdiri dan pamit. Tak lupa mencium punggung tangan sebagai tanda hormat. Setelah itu, Hyoga pergi.

Mereka berdua cepat-cepat menghampiri Hyoga.

"B-bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Shun.

Hyoga mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Insting, Shun."

Shun bingung.

"Pertama, sapa mereka dengan lembut. Jangan lupa berbasa-basi sedikit. Setelah mereka nyaman denganmu, bertanyalah pada mereka agar kau bisa duduk dekat. Itu tadi pendekatan secara multidimensional, kata Seiya. Secara tidak langsung dan langsung. Intinya, interaksi.

Ada dua interaksi. Langsung dan tidak langsung. Aku menghampiri mereka dan saling bercakap-cakap, itu tidak langsung. Kau lihat aku mencium punggung tangan mereka? Itu interaksi langsung."

"PEMBELAJARAN CINTA SUCI NOMOR TIGA! BERTINGKAH GENTLEMAN!"

"Um...kenapa selalu ada 'suci'nya..?"

"Cinta itu suci, Shun. Hanya pria tak tahu malu yang tidak menghargai cinta."

Melihat Shun terdiam, Hyoga bicara lagi, "Kembali ke topik. Pria yang baik adalah pria yang bertingkah ksatria terhadap wanita, bukan berarti kau membawa pedang dan tameng ke sana-kemari."

"TAKTIK SUCI NOMOR TIGA! BUAT WANITA AMAN!"

"Inilah topik yang berkaitan dengan tadi. Tugas pria dan wanita. Penting sekali membuat wanita merasa aman didekatmu, karena wanita punya segudang keinginan-salah satu yang terpenting adalah merasa aman di dekat pria. Kau tahu pria zaman sekarang seperti apa? Mereka menggunakan kekerasan pada wanita, mereka menyiksa wanita tanpa ampun dan melecehkannya. Mereka beraninya hanya keroyokan, bila disuruh maju satu-persatu, mereka akan mundur, mencari kawan. Mereka pengecut. Mereka bukanlah pria sejati, Shun.

Seorang pria tidak pernah pengecut!"

Shun menelan ludah. Melumat setiap kata yang disampaikan Hyoga ke otaknya. Senangkah Kore jika ia aman bersamanya...?

"TAKTIK SUCI NOMOR EMPAT! BUAT WANITA SENANG!"

"Ada banyak cara untuk membuat wanita senang. Yang pertama, tentu saja memuji mereka, tapi ingat jangan terlalu banyak. Yang kedua, hormatilah mereka, dengan caraku tadi. Itu adat gentleman kepada seorang wanita, kau tahu. Yang lain-lain, kau harus temukan sendiri."

"Begitu rupanya..."

"Sekarang giliranmu!" Hyoga mendorong Shun. "Apa? Aku...aku tidak bisa!"

"Bisa! Kau sudah melihatku tadi!" Hyoga mendorong dengan keras sampai Shun hampir jatuh. Para Nymph itu melihati Shun, yang sekonyong-konyong muncul tanpa pemberitahuan.

"Ya ampun, ada cowok lucu." Salah satu dari mereka tertawa manis.

"Sini, ayo sini. Jangan malu-malu."

Shun merasa wajahnya merah. Ia menarik nafas panjang. Ia harus seperti Hyoga.

Yang pertama, basa-basi dulu!

Shun tertawa dalam hati. Ia sudah melatih suaranya hingga seperti Ikki, yah tidak sampai seperti kakaknya, tapi kedua gurunya mengacungkan jempol ketika ia praktek tadi.

"Hai, gadis-gadis cantik. Boleh aku duduk di dekat kalian?" nyatanya suara Shun jauh dari penampilan femininnya, malah terdengar menakutkan.

Nymph yang ada di sana langsung diam melihat Shun. Ada yang mengangkat alis, ada yang memandang Shun dengan aneh dan ada yang sampai membuka mulutnya.

Shun melihati mereka satu persatu. Ada yang tidak beres...

"Shun? Sudah selesai?" tanya Hyoga sambil keluar dari persembunyian. Ia dan Seiya berteriak kaget melihat Shun.

Wajahnya memar, matanya lebam. Giginya tanggal satu, dan gundukan daging berwarna merah biru dan ungun ada di pipinya.

Seiya dan Hyoga saling berpandangan dan melihat Shun sembari tertawa polos tanpa dosa.

"SEIYAAAAAA! HYOGAAA!"

Mereka berdua lari pontang-panting.

Kore merangkai bunga dengan indahnya. Di Sanctuary ini banyak bunga tumbuh dengan lebatnya. Salah satu bunga yang paling ia suka adalah Honeysukle. Bunga itu amat berkesan baginya. Mata hijaunya memandang bulan yang bersinar pucat di angkasa.

Setelah bosan bermain bunga di Sanctuary, ia mulai berkelana dan tanpa sengaja menemukan sebuah kolam kecil di tengah padang rumput. Sebuah pohon besar dan rindang berdiri di sana, bak penjaga kolam. Di sekitar kolam yang indah itu, banyak sekali jenis bunga yang tumbuh. Kolam ajaib ini tak pernah dihuni oleh orang, atau tak pernah ditemukan oleh manusia. Tak ada yang tahu ada kolam yang indah di sini. Itu membuat Kore lebih nyaman. Setidaknya tak ada yang mengganggunya dan berteriak makan malam dan sejenisnya.

Gadis cantik itu tersenyum puas melihat rangkaian bunganya dan memakainya. Masih dalam masa kanak-kanak, ia selalu berkhayal akan memakai mahkota asli—mahkota berhiaskan permata, intan, jika bisa permata hitam yang langka—kelak jika sudah besar. Lalu ia membayangkan dirinya mengenakan gaun yang indah, berenda-renda dan terbuat dari kain yang mahal dan mewah. Memakai berbagai aksesoris yang elok dan menaiki kereta kuda. Ia selalu memimpikan semua hal konyol itu dan berharap keesokan harinya, semua mimpi itu jadi kenyataan.

Bicara tentang mimpi, kemarin malam ia bermimpi hal yang sama. Tapi anehnya, berbeda. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat mimpi itu.

Kore melihat dirinya sendiri di mimpi. Ia bagaikan seorang ratu. Kore dalam mimpi begitu tinggi, langsing dan anggun. Wajahnya begitu dewasa dan matanya amat indah daripada mata yang ia miliki. Memakai perhiasan, gaun dan mahkota yang mewah. Tapi anehnya, dari semua mimpi yang dialaminya ia selalu memakai gaun yang cerah dan lembut—tapi ini...

_Gaunnya merah marun, dan berenda emas yang tua. Warna-warna gelap. Kore melihat dirinya yang ada di mimpi itu mengenakan banyak perhiasan mewah dan anehnya..._

_Kore di dalam mimpi itu berwajah dingin. Matanya kosong dan hampa, tak ada cahaya kehidupan di sana. Kore melihat dirinya berjalan dengan elegan, tak sedikitpun suara langkah terdengar, Kore sampai terkagum-kagum. Kore dalam mimpi berhenti dan melihat pemandangan di jendela yang besar dan terbuat dari bahan-bahan mewah yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. _

_Kore pun tahu jika semua perabotan di ruangan itu amat mahal dan mewah, terlihat dari semua desain dan ukirannya. Ranjang yang besar, luas sekali, seperti kanopi. Bantalnya, besar dan nampak empuk, diselimuti warna hitam dan berenda di pucuknya. Selimut tebal berwarna merah melindungi seprai abu-abu. _

_Lilin-lilin menggantung di tembok, memberikan cahaya mistis yang menakutkan. Gorden berwarna merah marun dengan tali emas diikat di tepi jendela. Sekali lihat, Kore tahu jika ini adalah kamar pribadi. _

"_Melamun tak kan mengubah apapun, Sayang." Kore menjerit kaget, dan langsung menutup mulutnya. Untungnya, Kore di dalam mimpi itu tidak bisa mendengarnya. _

_Ia melihat seorang pria duduk di ranjang. Ia bersumpah pria itu tak ada tadi!_

_Kore melihat dirinya yang satu lagi. Postur wanita itu mengeras. _

"_Aku tak butuh apapun darimu."_

_Kore nyaris tersedak merasakan kebencian yang kental di nadanya. Siapa pun pria itu, tampaknya bukan pria baik-baik. _

_Pria itu tertawa. Tawa rendah yang dalam. Kore benci mengakuinya, tapi ia senang mendengar pria itu tertawa. Sayangnya, wajah pria itu buram. Entah disengaja atau tidak, setiap kali ia berusaha melihat, semakin buram wajahnya._

"_Apa kau pikir ini bahan tertawaan, Dei?" wanita itu memutar badan melihat si pria. _

_Senyum tipis menghiasi tepi bibir tipisnya. "Apakah aku tengah bercanda, Seph?"_

_Kore dewasa mendekati pria itu dan menamparnya. Suara tamparan menggema di ruangan sunyi itu, membuatnya terdengar menyakitkan dari pada yang dirasakan._

"_Apa menamparku membuat segalanya berubah?" _

_Kore dewasa terdiam memandang pria itu, tangannya mengepal erat. _

"_Apa yang kurasakan padamu tak kan berubah. Camkan itu baik-baik." _

_Dia menyeringai, tak terpengaruh oleh nada ucapannya yang kasar. Wanita itu diam, menatapnya dengan sengit. _

"_Pergi. Pergi ke pelukan pelacur-pelacurmu itu."_

Kore terkesiap. Pelacur? Separah itukah pria ini...?

_Pria itu hanya tersenyum tipis. "Cemburu?" _

"_Pergi."_

_Dia terdiam dan menyeringai menghina._

"_Tenang saja. Aku akan pergi dari hidupmu."_

Kore tersadar ke dunia nyata ketika mendengar suara gemeresak rumput dan menoleh ke asal suara. Matanya terbuka lebar, kaget melihat sesosok figur yang familiar.

"Ai!"

Hades tersenyum simpul. "Ssh...jangan berteriak."

"O...oh, maaf..." Kore tersenyum malu.

"Boleh aku duduk?"

"Silahkan." Kore menepuk rumput di sebelahnya, akan tetapi Hades duduk di bawah pohon, agak jauh dari Kore.

Mereka berdua diam beberapa menit sampai Hades memecah kesunyian malam.

"Aku minta maaf soal kemarin. Tingkahku kekanak-kanakan."

"T-tidak usah minta maaf. Aku...aku juga salah, tiba-tiba saja bertingkah begitu..."

Mereka saling pandang.

"Kurasa kita pihak yang sama-sama bersalah."

Kore tertawa malu sambil memainkan bunganya. Hades diam menatap Kore.

"Kau tertawa?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kata-katamu lucu."

Hening.

"Aku tidak melucu."

Hening lagi.

"Oh, maaf..kukira..."

Hening...

"Ini untukmu." Hades memberi Kore sebuah kotak kecil yang menarik. Gadis itu menerimanya dengan ceria, lalu membukanya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Cokelat!" ujarnya dengan senang. Ia segera melahap satu lalu menawari Hades. Namun pria itu menolak. "Terima kasih, Ai."

"Kore?"

"Mm?" Kore melihat Hades sambil memakan cokelatnya.

"Ceritakan tentang keluargamu. Aku ingin tahu." Tentu saja Hades _ingin_ tahu.

Kore terdiam. "Keluargaku..? ...kurasa itu hal yang sulit diceritakan..."

"Kenapa?"

Gadis itu menghela nafas dan memasukkan cokelat lagi ke dalam mulutnya. "Tak tahu. Mungkin karena ada hal yang buruk."

Kore merangkak dan duduk di dekat Hades, bersandar di pohon.

"Ibuku adalah seorang dewi. Demeter namanya, lalu ayahku..."

"Ayahmu?" Zeus.

"...aku pernah mendengar ibu bicara soal ayah. Dia seorang manusia bernama Lasion. Aku adalah setengah dewa."

Hades mengangkat alis. Kore tertawa lemah dan mengunyah lagi. "Aneh, ya? Seharusnya seorang dewi bersanding dengan yang sederajat. Tapi ibuku tidak. Menjadi dewi panen, membuat ibu sangat merakyat. Setiap hari ibu bekerja untuk memberi makan manusia-manusia, lalu ibu bertemu dengan ayah. Ayah adalah seorang petani di Etna. Etna sangat indah, kau tahu. Orang-orangnya ramah dan suasananya tenteram.

Lalu ibu dan ayah menikah, dan lahirlah aku. Kami benar-benar bahagia bertiga. Namun setelah beberapa bulan sejak aku lahir, ayah meninggal..."

Hades melihat keraguan Kore dan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"...entah ini hanya perasaanku atau apa, tapi...semenjak ayah meninggal, ibu jadi berubah."

Zeus... Hades menatap rumput dengan datar.

"Ibu lebih tertutup dan jika aku bicara mengenai pria, ibu pasti menegurku dengan keras. Katanya pria itu tak dapat dipercaya, pria itu pasti akan mencari yang lain setelah ia terpuaskan. Kadang aku bingung pada ibu. Setiap aku bertanya kenapa, ibu pasti akan berkata bahwa aku terlalu muda untuk mengerti. Apa usia tujuh belas tahun tidak cukup tua untuk tahu?"

"Tidak."

"Eh...? Ai...?"

Yang ia lihat bukanlah Ai, tapi seorang laki-laki dengan pandangan mata hampa emosi dan keji, menerawang sesuatu.

"Tidak cukup."

"Ai...?" Kore memegang lengan Hades dengan khawatir. Pria itu kaget dan melihat Kore, matanya sudah kembali seperti dulu lagi. "Kau kenapa? Kau tadi...aneh..."

"Ah? Maaf, Kore." Ujarnya pelan. "Ayahmu tahu jika kau setengah dewa?"

"Tentu saja. Aku menunjukkan gejala pertumbuhan yang lebih cepat dari anak seusiaku. Jadi ayah menduga aku salah satunya. Tapi, siapa pun aku, ayah tetap menyayangiku. Karena aku anak ayah, anak ayah dan ibu."

Hades tersenyum simpul melihat Kore.

"Kore?"

"Ya?"

Hades terdiam sesaat. "Kau mengenal Persephone?"

"Per..siapa?"

"Persephone."

"Perpeshone?"

"Per—lupakan." Hades menggerakkan tangannya. Anak ini benar-benar tak tahu nama itu. Apa takdirnya nanti dengan bocah ini benar adanya? Apakah Fates hanya mempermainkannya saja?

"Kau tahu, nama tadi sangat indah dan elegan, tapi susah menyebutnya."

"Oh, ya?" Hades agak heran. "Bagaimana jika aku memanggilmu itu?"

"Apa? Hei, itu nama seorang dewi, kan? Bagaimana jika dia dengar dan menghukumku? Aku tak mau dipenjara dan disiksa!"

Hades tersenyum. "Bukan nama seorang dewi. Tak ada yang bernama seperti itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Kau bisa pegang ucapanku. Belum ada seorang dewi yang bernama Persephone." Ya, _belum_ ada. Kau akan menjadi salah satunya.

"Boleh saja."

Senyum kejam mengembang di hati Hades. Selangkah untuk mendapatkannya! Dari bibir Hades keluar sebuah nama dengan licinnya.

"Persephone."

Demeter terbangun dari tidurnya. Wajahnya penuh keringat dan matanya terbelalak lebar. Wanita itu menoleh ke sana-kemari, lalu mengusap keningnya. Di parasnya nampak kekalutan dan kekhawatiran.

"Kore..."

Ia melihat sebuah foto di dinding. Di mana ada dua orang dan seorang anak kecil berpose di depan rumah yang sederhana.

_Lasion..._

"Kau akan pulang?" tanya Kore, memeluk kotak cokelat di dadanya. Betapa Hades berharap dia adalah kotak cokelat itu.

"Ya. Aku sudah meninggalkan rumahku terlalu lama."

"Tidak bisakah kau bermalam denganku?"

Dia benar-benar berkata hal demikian. "Maaf, Kore."

Kore merengut. Hades tersenyum dan mengelus dahinya. "Sampai besok."

Hades melangkah pergi, tak lupa mengecup punggung tangan si kecil.

"Ai! Besok ceritakan tentang dirimu!" Kore melihat kepala Hades menunduk sedikit dan meliriknya dari balik bahu. Kore tersenyum senang dan segera berjalan masuk ke Sanctuary.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Punya Masami Kurumada**

**Cerita ini benar-benar tidak berhubungan dengan Saint Seiya: Lost Canvas.**

Author: 'jangan pukuli saya!' (lari terbirit-birit)

**Chapter 10**

**Day 4**

"Aku tidak mau lagi!" tolak Shun, menyilangkan tangan. Pipinya menggelembung marah.

"Shun, jangan kekanak-kanakan! Latihan ini demi kebaikanmu juga!" ujar Hyoga. "Lagipula, kau sendiri yang meminta latihan ini pada kami!"

"Tapi latihan yang aku inginkan tidak seperti itu!" Shun mengunyah keripik kentang.

"Lalu kau ingin latihan yang bagaimana?" tanya Seiya, "kemarin itu hanya permulaan dari latihan suci kami berdua. Ingat, Shun, Kore suka laki-laki yang gentleman."

Mendengar nama Kore disebut, Shun langsung mendongak menatap Seiya.

"Yang kau butuhkan adalah latihan serius, Shun." Seiya menjelaskan. "Nymph-Nymph kemarin itu tidak tertarik padamu karena kau tak punya aura."

"Aura...?"

"Ya. Aura. Bukan Aura di , tapi aura dari dalam tubuhmu."

Shun melihat telapak tangannya dan terdiam. "Aura..."

"Yang Seiya maksud adalah inner handsome-mu."

"Inner beauty?"

"Bukan. Inner handsome. Inner beauty itu untuk perempuan." Koreksi Seiya. "Setiap manusia punya aura, Shun, entah itu aura yang menakutkan, kharismatik dan semacamnya. Nah, kau sama sekali tidak memancarkan aura, Shun. Kami saja tak begitu tertarik padamu."

"Tentu saja! Kita sama-sama pria!"

"Tertarik maksud Seiya adalah tertarik yang lebih...spesifik." jelas Hyoga. "Nah, kita akan melatih auramu agar keluar, dan saat kau berjalan di kerumunan wanita...mereka akan menyerbumu bagai lebah pada bunga!"

"Latihannya?" tanya Shun.

Hyoga dan Seiya saling pandang.

"Lasion."

Nama itu terus menghantui pikiran Hades. Ia pernah mendengarnya, entah di mana. Hades meminum anggurnya lagi dan berbaring di ranjangnya. Baru saja ia menyamankan diri di bantal, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Tuan Hades, saya Hypnos."

"Masuk." Perintah Hades datar. Hypnos masuk sambil membawa sesuatu berwarna putih. "Tuan Hades, saya membawa surat dari Zeus."

Hypnos mendekat dan memberikannya kepada Hades. Pria itu membuka segelnya dan mulai membaca. Mata hijaunya bergerak malas meneliti huruf demi huruf.

"Summer Solstice." Gumam Hades.

"Haruskah kami hadir, Tuan Hades?"

Hades diam dan memandang Hypnos langsung di mata. Dewa itu langsung menundukkan kepala, tak berani menatap Hades.

"Tunggu dan nantikan, Hypnos."

Dewa Tidur itu membungkuk rendah, tahu sudah bahwa tuannya tak lagi menginginkan kehadirannya. Selepas Hypnos pergi, Hades kembali melihat undangan itu.

Pintu besar itu berdecit ketika terbuka. Masuklah Hades dari luar. Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang wanita lari ke arahnya, melewatinya dan keluar dari ruangan. Hades melihati perempuan itu menghilang dari pandangannya dengan heran.

"Saudaraku!" sebuan suara menyadarkan Hades. Dia berpaling dan melihat Zeus, telanjang bulat dengan tubuh basah akan keringat. Zeus mendekati Hades, hendak memeluk.

Hades mundur, jijik.

"Mana pakaianmu?" tanyanya sinis. Zeus cepat-cepat memakai bajunya.

"Tak heran Hera seperti itu padamu." Hades duduk di sofa dan mengambil apel. Diamatinya benda merah itu sejenak lalu menggigitnya. Juicy.

"Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Hera." Elak Zeus. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada perlu apa kau kemari? Tumben."

Hades berhenti memakan apelnya dan memandang Zeus, melihatinya dengan mata datar. Zeus hanya menggaruk rambut. "Uh...maaf, aku bukan paranormal. Jadi aku tak tahu akan arti pandangan matamu itu."

"Kau memintaku untuk datang kemari, tolol." Hades kembali mengunyah apelnya.

"Benarkah? Aku lupa kapan mengirimimu undangan."

Hades menatap Zeus lagi.

"Sungguh, bisakah kau hentikan pandangan seperti itu? Kau membuatku merinding."

Hades diam sejenak, lalu bicara. "Baru saja."

Zeus menggaruk rambutnya. "Hm... baru saja? Oh, maksudmu Summer Solstice itu?"

"Yayaya." Jawab Hades sekenanya.

Zeus berdehem. "Kau tahu, Saudaraku...kita bertiga—Po, aku dan kau adalah Big Three. Kami punya istri, punya banyak anak dan punya banyak kegembira—"

"Aku pergi."

"Baiklah! Baiklah, aku akan menyebut intinya! Geez..." Zeus berdehem lagi. "Kau tahu, kami ingin kau menikah."

Hening.

Dewa Underworld itu tertawa rendah.

"Ini bukan bahan tertawaan, Hades!" gelegar Zeus. "Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?"

"Keras kepala? Maaf, aku hanya ingin menghindari jalan yang bisa membuat istriku membenciku kelak."

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

Hades mengangkat bahu.

Zeus mendengus dan menghampiri dewa yang duduk itu dan mengalungkan lengan di lehernya. "Manfaatkan saranku ini. Besok adalah hari pertama Summer Solstice. Di sini akan ada banyak sekali dewi yang pastinya cantik, mulus dan berisi. Itu kesempatanmu! Rayu mereka dan cium mereka. Wanita akan mudah hanyut hanya dalam beberapa ciuman di area yang tepat!" makin lama suara Zeus terdengar bernafsu, "lalu kau bawa dia ke tempat yang sepi dan tusuk dia! Kau menang! Dia milikmu! Kau bisa menjadikannya ratu di kerajaanmu!"

"Tak tertarik." Hades menyingkirkan lengan adiknya. Ia mengambil anggur dan memakannya.

"Demi Styx, Hades! Kenapa kau keras kepala?"

"Sudah kubilang tadi."

"Kita adalah pria! Kita sama! Kita ingin wanita, ingin kesenangan dan ingin segalanya."

"Kita tidak sama, Zeus." Koreksi Hades dengan suara dingin. "Aku bukan seseorang yang menusukkan barangnya ke semua wanita yang ia lihat."

Wajahnya memerah. "Kau tahu kalimat itu sangat sakit."

"Oh? Aku tidak menyinggungmu."

"Kenapa kau selalu seper—"

"ZEUS!"

Suara lengkingan wanita terdengar keras di ruang tahta tersebut. Zeus menepuk jidatnya dan mengambil nafas panjang.

Dari luar masuklah seorang wanita tinggi semampai. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda tergerai dengan indahnya. Ia mengenakan mahkota yang mewah, berhiaskan permata-permata yang berwarna-warni, berkilauan dengan anggunnya—bak merak yang memamerkan ekornya. Namun wajah cantiknya begitu benci, begitu pendendam dan begitu sinis.

Ialah, tak lain dan tak bukan, Hera.

Hades memutar bola mata. Drama, drama, drama.

"Hera...?"

PLAK!

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Zeus.

"Siapa wanita itu tadi?"

"Hera, kau salah paham..." Zeus mengelus pipinya, "dia tadi hanya mengantar buah-buahan padaku. Tak ada yang terjadi."

"Tak ada yang terjadi? Tak ada yang terjadi?" lengking Hera, "jangan pura-pura bodoh, kau udik! Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! Kau—!Kau...!"

Zeus berusaha memeluk Hera walau pukulan-pukulan menyakitkan mendarat di dadanya, "Hera sayang..."

"Jangan panggil aku 'Hera sayang', kau idiot!" tepis Hera, "kau selalu saja begitu! Tak pernah ada di sisiku! Kau idiot! Kau tolol!"

"Hera, jangan sekarang...!"

Suara orang mengunyah buah terdengar di ruangan itu. Dalam sekejap Hera tahu bahwa mereka tidak sendirian. Ia menoleh ke arah Hades dan memekik kaget.

"Hades! Kapan kau ada di sana?"

"Cukup lama."

Hera melihat suaminya. Ia pergi ke sebuah pintu di ujung ruangan dan melambai ke Zeus.

"Mudah-mudahan hidupku tidak berakhir hari ini..." Zeus berjalan ke Hera dengan lunglai. Mereka berdua masuk ke ruangan itu meninggalkan Hades sendirian.

Melihat Zeus dan Hera mengingatkan dirinya akan Lasion.

"Tch..." Hades juga lupa bertanya apakah Kore itu benar-benar anak dari adiknya yang tolol itu.

Sebenarnya siapa Lasion itu? Benarkah ia manusia? Manusia seperti apakah ia?

Apakah Lasion ayah Kore, atau Zeus?

Dulu ia sempat mendengar gosip bahwa Demeter tinggal dengan seorang manusia, tapi ia begitu sibuk dengan Holy War sampai-sampai ia lupa siapa yang menyebar gosip itu. Terlebih lagi, ia tidak menyukai gosip. Bukan hanya gosip itu mengganggu, gosip itu sesuatu yang tidak penting, dan membuang waktu.

Gosip adalah sesuatu yang dilakukan manusia dan itu menjijikkannya.

Apalagi dengan ratu gosip Aphrodite dan kurir kelilingnya Hermes. Segala info akan menyebar ke seluruh Olympus dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam. Maka dari itulah ia benci akan Olympus dengan segala gosip tidak mengenakkannya. Kebanyakan dewa di sini tak peduli akan apa yang dilakukan dewa lain asal itu tidak melintasi privasi mereka.

Dan hampir seluruh pria di sini berlomba-lomba untuk meniduri wanita yang menurut mereka cantik fisik maupun wajahnya. Mereka tak pernah memandang orang lain dari dalam dan mereka semua tak lebih dari dewa bodoh tanpa otak.

Tak sedikit pertengkaran hebat mereka lakukan hanya gara-gara masalah sepele. Setelah tangan retak dan kaki patah, mereka akan berbaikan lagi dan mungkin akan melakukan pertengkaran lagi kelak. Tapi terlepas dari itu, mereka adalah orang-orang yang baik.

Terlalu baik sampai-sampai orang yang mereka beri hadiah adalah orang yang hanya mereka sukai. Hadiah-hadiah itu tak kan sampai kepada Hades, karena mereka tak menyukainya.

Mereka selalu menganggapnya terlalu serius dengan pekerjaan, terlalu kaku dan terlalu formal. Karena alasan itulah mereka menjauhinya, apalagi ia mempunyai kulit yang pucat seperti orang mati. Tak heran jika sebagian orang menyebutnya mayat hidup. Mereka semua menjauhinya karena ia berbeda.

Seingatnya ada beberapa hadiah yang datang padanya saat Summer Solstice dan pengirimnya hampir sama tiap tahun.

Hestia selalu mengiriminya cokelat. Ia suka cokelat. Manis dan mempunyai banyak manfaat. Ia juga suka Hestia.

Hera...Hera kadang mengiriminya parfum atau benda-benda mahal untuk wanita. Tak tahu harus diapakan, maka dari itu ia beri sebagian kepada Pandora.

Hadiah dari Zeus selalu bervariasi. Mulai dari buah, buku dan bahkan baju. Hades berasumsi itu semua adalah hadiah yang diberi wanita-wanitanya.

Poseidon kadang mengirimkan Black Pearl yang langka, tapi terkadang ada ultimatum yang mengatakan bahwa ia ingin beberapa permata yang dimiliki Hades—jika tidak dikirim, Underworld akan terkena ganasnya air bah.

Hephaestus selalu mengiriminya perhiasan. Ia tak tahu kenapa si Pandai Besi mengiriminya itu. Karena ia kasihan pada Hephaestus, semua barang-barang yang ia beri selalu Hades simpan.

Selain mereka, tak ada yang mengirimi ia hadiah. Ia mendengar bahwa Hermes mendapat berbagai macam hadiah dari semua orang. Bahkan dari Demeter.

Hades berdiri, tepat di saat Hera keluar.

"Kakak?" ucap Hera, "mau pulang?"

"Ya." Hera menghampiri Hades dan memeluk lengannya. "Tidak ingin tinggal lebih lama?"

"Maaf, Hera. Aku tidak bisa."

"Ayolah.. sehari?"

Ia benci wanita di saat seperti ini.

"Maaf."

"Aku kesepian..." ucapnya sedih. "Aku ingin kita tidur bersama seperti dulu, bersama yang lain."

"Kita bukan anak kecil lagi, Hera. Lagipula kau punya suami. Apa kata mereka jika tahu aku tidur denganmu?" Hades mengelus rambut manisnya. Hera tertawa.

"Mainlah sering-sering." Hades mengangguk dan beranjak pergi. Hera melambaikan tangan ke Hades dan ketika Hades tidak terlihat lagi, ia pergi ke kamar Zeus.

Hera membencinya. Amat membencinya.

Dulu saat ia masih bayi, datang ke Olimpus bersama ibunya, Hera langsung membencinya.

Apapun yang mereka katakan, apapun yang mereka anggap, anak itu tak lebih dari anak haram. Anak di luar nikah dan status itu membikin Hera tak suka.

Ia tak suka semua hal yang ada di anak itu. Rambutnya, matanya, kulitnya, bibirnya.. semua. Ia tak suka semua tentangnya. Semua itu mengingatkannya tentang suami bodohnya yang selalu membuat anak di mana-mana dengan wanita yang berbeda-beda.

Ia selalu ingat betapa Zeus sangat memanjakannya. Padahal ia tak pernah ada di hidup Zeus, tak pernah ada di sisi Zeus, tak pernah ada di ranjang Zeus... tapi Zeus memberikannya pelukan hangat, pelukan penuh cinta padahal dia hanya salah satu dari sekian ratus ribu anak haramnya.

Begitu enak hidupnya. Yang gadis itu lakukan setiap hari hanyalah bermain-main dengan Nymph, memetik bunga dan merangkainya menjadi mahkota—sedangkan ia...ia menjawab semua doa dari orang-orang yang ingin pernikahannya berjalan lancar. Mengepalai segalanya sementara Zeus pergi entah kemana. Ia melakukan sesuatu lebih banyak, dan lebih baik daripada Kore, tetapi Zeus...

Betapa Hera ingin kembali memutar waktu. Kembali di saat Zeus masih setia bersamanya, masih setia menemaninya dan selalu perhatian padanya. Tapi ia selalu menegur dirinya sendiri karena begitu mengharapkan keajaiban itu terjadi di atas kenyataan yang selama ini selalu terjadi. Tak sadar ia betapa Zeus yang ia kenal telah hilang dan digantikan dengan monster tanpa perasaan yang selalu meninggalkannya sendirian di waktu petang.

Yang ia selalu ingat, ia selalu sendirian di kala malam. Ia selalu bersama sahabatnya, udara dingin. Sahabatnya yang setia itu selalu memeluknya di kala malam dan pergi saat matahari datang. Dan di tengah-tengah malam itulah Hera selalu melihat sebelah bantal yang selalu kosong. Dipeluknya dengan erat dan penuh cinta, seolah itu adalah Zeus.

Hera tahu ke mana perginya Zeus itu. Tengah memuaskan hasrat pada wanita lain. Selalu dan selalu seperti itu. Setiap malam, setiap waktu.

Di tengah malam, Zeus akan kembali padanya. Membisikkan beribu kata cinta dan maaf ke gendang Hera, dan mereka akan melakukan ritual cinta yang selalu mereka lakukan selama beratus-ratus tahun. Namun itu semua dingin, tidak menyisakan kehangatan untuk dibagi.

Zeus hanya melakukannya demi pengampunan Hera, dan Hera hanya menerima dengan tangan hampa.

Lalu setelahnya Zeus akan memeluknya, seolah dia akan mati esok harinya. Dan sebelum mentari bersinar, pria itu sudah tak ada lagi di sisinya.

Semuanya berlanjut esok, berbulan-bulan dan bertahun-tahun sesudahnya.

Hera membuka pintu kamar Zeus dan tidak kaget melihat pemandangan pertama di sana. Zeus tengah bercinta dengan seorang wanita. Hera berdehem pelan. Kaget, Zeus dan wanitanya langsung memisahkan diri dan menoleh ke Hera. Zeus menelan ludah.

"Pergi." Nada Hera dingin.

She is the fucking Goddes of Marriage.

Olympus, atau Olimpus.

Bangunan megah yang berkilauan diterpa cahaya matahari yang hangat itu penuh sesak. Meja-meja penuh dengan hidangan mewah, beraneka minuman dihidangkan dan aula pesta dihiasi dengan barang-barang mewah yang menunjukkan statusnya sebagai tempat kebanggaan para dewa.

Demeter melangkah masuk ke aula diikuti oleh Kore. Ia menggandeng tangan ibunya sembari melihati ruangan megah itu. Tak pernah sekali pun ia berada di tempat semewah ini. Sanctuary milik Athena memang megah, tapi ruangan ini jauh dari kata megah. Sungguh sangat luar biasa.

Ia kemari hanya memakai gaun polos selutut, mirip dengan salah satu gaun bermainnya tanpa hiasan apapun. Gadis itu merasa bimbang; apa pantas ia berada di ruangan semewah ini dengan pakaian yang sesederhana ini?

"Kore, anakku!" gelegar Zeus dari atas kursi tahtanya. Orang-orang melihat Kore dan Demeter. Zeus mengangkat gelas, wajahnya merah padam. Jelas sekali dia mabuk. "Selamat dangat di Summer Solstice, Kore!"

Kore hanya tersenyum gugup sementara Demeter berhasil membawa dirinya menjadi drama queen, berakting dengan sempurnanya di depan orang-orang. Zeus tertawa-tawa dengan riangnya, sambil meneguk habis anggurnya. Di kedua sisi pria itu ada dua Nymph membawa gelas anggur. Demeter mendengus pelan. Zeus memang tak pernah berubah.

"Bu, bolehkah aku berjalan-jalan di luar? Di sini banyak orang, aku takut..." bisik Kore, memelas. Takut. Sangat takut.

Apalagi dengan dua orang berambut emas dan abu-abu di pojok ruangan. Mereka kembar identik dan yang membuat Kore merinding, mereka melihati Kore seolah-olah dia telah tumbuh empat tangan.

"Baiklah, Kore. Jangan pergi terlau jauh dan jangan mencari masalah."

"Baik, Bu." Gadis itu pergi meninggalkan ibunya keluar aula. Ia berjalan pelan ke sebuah taman bunga mawar. Senyum senang berkembang di wajah cantik Kore. Jemari-jemari mungilnya mengelus petal bunga dengan lembut.

Kore memetik satu dan mencium baunya. Wangi sekali.

Ia berhenti ketika mendengar suara wanita. Kore memalingkan wajah ke arah datangnya suara. Ada orang sedang berduaan! Kore cepat-cepat pergi dari situ, malu melihatnya.

Orang yang sedang berduaan di bawah pohon itu adalah Hades dengan seseorang wanita berambut emas ikal. Ia bermata hijau, hijau zamrud yang indah. Ia tengah menyandarkan kepala di bahu Hades.

"Tuan Hades...?"panggilnya dengan suara lembut.

"Hm?"

"Ayo kita ke sana." Wanita itu menunjuk ke tempat di mana pesta berada.

"Jangan."

Mata hijaunya terbuka sedikit. "Kenapa, Tuan Hades?"

"Aku takut kau akan diambil dariku." Gumam Hades pelan. Wanita itu tersenyum dan memeluk lengan Hades. "Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, Hades."

"...baiklah." Hades berdiri diikuti oleh wanitanya. Mereka masuk ke aula dan beberapa orang langsung diam melihat mereka. Hermes yang sedang duduk bergembira dengan para dewi diam dan melihat Hades dan wanita itu dengan heran.

Mereka berdua duduk di pojok ruangan, di mana si kembar berada, dan saling berkomunikasi dalam bisikan. Dengungan bagai lebah terdengar di aula itu.

"Siapa wanita itu?"

"Itu Hades?"

"Bukan, itu bukan Hades! Hades itu tua dan jelek!"

"Tapi dia duduk dengan dewa kembar itu."

"Siapa dewi itu?"

"Dia cantik sekali."

"Seperti ratu."

Persephone tertawa pelan mendengar bisikan Hades. Ia pun berbisik balik, tak peduli apa kata orang lain. Mereka bersenang-senang seolah dunia hanya milik berdua, benar-benar mengacuhkan segalanya termasuk Hypnos dan Thanatos.

Thanatos menelan ludah.

Ketika Hades hendak meraih pipi kekasihnya, semuanya memudar menjadi serpihan-serpihan. Hancur.

Hades duduk dengan cepat. Matanya terbuka lebar dan ia kaget bahwa ia masih ada di kamarnya.

"Persephone...?" panggil Hades.

Dipanggilnya nama yang sama ketika ruangan sunyi senyap.

Hades melihat telapak tangannya. Masih tertanam di memorinya kulit Persephone yang begitu lembut, begitu halus... pipinya yang merona merah alami dan jemari lentiknya...Persephone ada di hadapannya, bercanda tawa dengannya, dan tersenyum kepadanya.

Tangan Hades meluncur ke rambut hitamnya yang berlayer-layer. Ternyata obsesi bisa menimbulkan kegilaan. Hades tertawa pelan. Padahal semua begitu asli, begitu nyata, bukan fiksi.

Dia meraih hpnya, mengetikkan sesuatu dengan frustasi dan berkomat-kamit sumpahan sembari melihat layarnya.

Processing...

Muncul apa yang ia cari.

_Persephone was the queen of the underworld, wife of the god Hades..._

_Wife of the God, Hades... _

Nafas Hades memburu dengan kegilaan. Kore... Kore...

_Queen of the Underworld..._

_Persephone was titled Kore (the Maiden) as the goddess of spring's bounty. Once upon a time when she was playing in a flowery meadow with her Nymph companions, Kore was seized by Hades and carried..._

Ia tak tahan lagi! Ia butuh Persephone... ia menginginkan Persephone...

Hades menggaruk pangkal pahanya dengan amarah. Batinnya bergelombang dengan hasrat dan kekejian.

Persephone...

**TBC**

**a\n: dun dun dun... tadi cuma mimpi! Hohoho... tenang aja bagi semuanya yg pingin Shun jadi laki. Nanti ada chapter2 yg mengulas (cieh) ttg perjuangan Shun kok.**

**Ada tombol review tuh di bawah..**

**Pssttt... yang bener tuh (A/N) ato (A\N) sih?**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Punya Masami Kurumada**

**Perhatian! Tak ada hubungannya dengan Saint Seiya: Lost Canvas! **

Author: Ampuuun...! (dikejar fans SSLC)

_terima kasih banyak buat lizzy, Kardia Es Scorpio, kenedict leo, sicaaries, yukitenma, Ayame Yumesaki, Licarline Aida Clyne, nyowanda dan maruchan. baru kali ini nge-post nama kalian_

_Maklum author adalah orang CPM (ceroboh, pelupa dan malas), jd harap maklum, apalagi author lulusan SLB. jadi yah... ^^_''

**Chapter 11**

**Day 5**

Cokelat memang yang terbaik. Ucap Kore penuh syukur karena Ai selalu memberinya cokelat tiap malam. Namun beberapa hari ini, ia merindukan Shun. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak terlihat batang hidungnya, bak ditelan bumi. Kore rindu akan kebersamaan mereka berdua. Memetik bunga bersama, merangkai mahkota bunga dan bercanda tawa.

Dengan Ai, mereka tak pernah melakukan itu. Ai terkadang membantunya memetik bunga, namun perasaan Kore mengatakan bila pria itu melakukannya sebatas agar Kore senang—tidak lebih. Apalagi jika ia meminta membuat mahkota. Mata Ai seolah-olah ia telah melihat sesuatu yang paling ia benci.

Kore mulai ragu dengan persahabatan yang mereka jalin itu. Seandainya ia punya satu permintaan, yang ia minta adalah kemampuan untuk melihat batin seseorang dan Kore akan membaca apa yang ada di benak Ai.

...

Jika dipikir-pikir, apa yang dikatakan Shun meragukannya. Saint itu bilang bahwa Ai adalah kakaknya, namun Kore sama sekali tak pernah melihat pria itu saat makan malam atau saat sarapan dan Saint-Saint yang lain tak pernah sekali pun membicarakan seorang saint bernama Ai.

Kore mengelus petal bunga yang digenggamnya. Ia duduk bersandar di pohon dan menengadah memandang langit.

Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin jika Shun berbohong. Wajahnya saja bukan tipe-tipe seperti itu. Kore tersenyum sendiri mengingat wajah Shun. Paras Shun selalu lembut, selalu tersenyum dan ramah. Ia tulus dan baik hati. Jarang ada manusia punya hati sebaik itu.

Suara rumput bergerak langsung membuat Kore menoleh. Matanya tersenyum senang.

"Selamat malam, Ai!"

Hades tersenyum simpul dan duduk di dekat Kore. "Lama menunggu?"

"Tidak juga. Aku baru saja makan malam dan langsung kemari."

"Apa Saint-Saint yang lain tidak curiga jika kau sering keluar malam?"

Kore menggeleng.

"Lalu Athena?"

"Dia sama sekali menghargai privasiku. Dia tidak bertanya kecuali hal-hal yang memang perlu ditanyakan saja."

"Baik sekali." Intonasi Hades negatif, untungnya Kore tidak menyadarinya.

Hades bersandar di batang pohon dan memandang bulan. Jika dia berhasil melancarkan Eclipse, mungkinkah dia dan Kore akan bertemu? Sedikit banyak, Hades mensyukuri keberhasilan Saint Athena menggagalkannya.

"Aku tadi membaca buku cerita." Ulas Kore.

Hades memandang gadis itu. "Cerita?"

Kore mengangguk senang. "Ya! Cerita tentang Beauty and the Beast."

Hades tak tahu bagaimana merespon kata-kata Kore tadi. Ia sama sekali tak tertarik membahas cerita yang dikarang manusia-manusia brengsek itu. Tapi sedingin-dinginnya Hades, ia masih punya etika di dalam otaknya.

"Bagaimana ceritanya?"

Mata Kore bersinar senang. "Ceritanya tentang seorang gadis yang tinggal bersama seorang binatang."

"Binatang?" Hades merasa ia salah dengar, tapi sepertinya tidak.

"Ya, binatang. Dia jelek sekali. Karena ayah si gadis itu memetik bunga mawar untuk oleh-oleh, si Buruk Rupa itu marah dan meminta sang ayah membawa siapa pun yang pertama kali membukakan pintu untuknya di rumah ke istananya. Nah, yang pertama kali membukakan pintu adalah si gadis cantik itu."

"Begitukah?"

"Mau tak mau, ayahnya membawa si gadis ke istana."

"Entah kenapa terdengar seperti penculikan."

Kore menggeleng cepat. "Bukan-bukan. Pada mulanya si gadis cantik itu ketakutan dan menangis, tapi lama-kelamaan, dia merasa senang berada di istana mawar itu karena si Buruk Rupa benar-benar baik padanya."

Hades hampir menguap.

"Coba kutebak. Ceritanya berakhir bahagia, hm?"

Kore menepuk kedua tangannya. "Tepat sekali!"

"Oh."

"Kau tak tertarik?"

Hades tersenyum simpul. "Tebak."

Pipi Kore menggelembung kesal. "Dasar! Kau selalu saja seperti itu."

Lagi-lagi Hades hanya tersenyum simpul.

Tangan lentik Kore memengelus bunga mawar yang berkilau dengan cantiknya. Lalu matanya menatap ke langit-langit.

"Aku ingin sekali tinggal di istana dalam cerita dongeng itu."

Hades diam memandang Kore.

"Aku suka melihat bangunan istana seperti itu. Indah dan megah, tidak seperti bangunan di sini. Aku tidak menjelek-jelekkan bangunan di sini, tapi..."

"Intinya kau suka."

Kore mengangguk pelan. "Tapi ibu pernah memarahiku. Katanya, aku ini lahir di sini, jadi aku harus menghargai dan cinta pada bangunan lokal."

"Ibumu memang kolot."

"Eh?" Kore langsung memandangnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa."

Kore tertawa manis. "Kadang kau aneh."

"Aku memang aneh." _Salah satu dewa besar di Olimpus, tapi dikucilkan oleh keluarganya sendiri._

"Mendekatlah, Kore. Aku ingin membisikkan kabar baik untukmu."

"Eh..? Kenapa tidak diomongkan saja langsung?" entah kenapa perasaan Kore tidak enak.

"Karena aku tidak ingin seorang pun tahu kecuali kau dan aku, kita berdua."

Sempat bimbang, akhirnya gadis itu menurut juga. Hades mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga lembut Kore. Nafas dingin Hades membuat gadis itu merinding. Pria itu mulai membisikkan sesuatu ke dalamnya lalu perlahan-lahan, mata hijau Kore kehilangan cahayanya—dan berubah kosong.

"Persephone?" panggil Hades, licik. Mata kosong Kore tidak berkedip, terhipnotis penuh.

"Ya, Ai." Jawab Kore pelan.

"Panggil aku Hades, Persephoneku..."

"Hades." Ucap Kore dengan datar.

Hades tersenyum simpul dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin bertahtakan butiran permata-permata indah. "Ini untukmu, Persephone, karena kau milikku."

Tatapan Kore tidak berubah sama sekali. "Aku milikmu, Hades."

"Panggil aku 'Tuanku'." Hades membuka celananya dengan pandangan kejam. Ia mengarahkan wajah Kore ke pangkal pahanya. "Sekarang, jilati itu."

"Baik, Tuan Hades." Tangan lentik Kore mengambilnya dan menjilatnya.

Shun mengunyah ayamnya dengan rakus, lalu mengambil paha ayam lagi untuk digilas. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari jika seluruh Saint yang ada di meja makan melihatinya. Mulut Shun yang penuh daging menggelembung tak cukup, namun ia tetap mengambil apa pun yang ada di hadapannya.

Merasa dilihati, Shun mendongak dan melihat para Saint Athena melihatnya balik.

"Ya ampun, Shun...kau kemasukan setan apa?" goda Lia sambil tertawa. Los tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Jangan makan malam banyak-banyak, nanti gemuk." Ucap Aphro sembari melihati kuku indahnya. Ia mengutak-atiknya sembari mengeluarkan kotoran dari dalamnya. Lia langsung memukul tangan Aphro, tak sopan.

"Senang rasanya melihat Shun makan banyak sekali." Timpal Alde, senang. "Ada yang menghabiskan masakanku."

"Alde, aku juga menghabiskan makananmu!" sahut Lia.

Alde melihat Aiolia dan mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

Milo menyenggol siku Shaka.

"Ka, Ka." Bisik Milo. "Ada hape baru nih. Mau lo?"

"Milo, sudah berkali-kali saya katakan, saya tidak bisa menggunakan benda asing itu."

"Ala diajarin kan bisa. Tolong, Ka, beli deh. Lagi kurang duit nih... ada cewek cantik soalnya..." pinta Milo memelas.

"Maaf, Milo."

"Murah, deh, Ka. Diskon 20 persen deh. Ini udah harga teman, nih."

Shaka menggeleng kesal.

"Eh, Mimi darling..." panggil Aphro yang ada di sebelah Milo. "Darling jualan hape?"

"Iya, Jessica darling." Balas Milo sambl nyengir. Sekarang Aphro sudah menemukan nickname favoritnya, Jessica. "Beli, dong..."

"Eke nimang-nimang dulu, ya? Soalnya habis nih duit buat salon."

Athena tertawa manis dan meneguk minumannya. Semuanya begitu ceria, ramai, dan tentu saja, damai. Ini semua berkat dukungan seluruh Saint-nya yang setia menemaninya berjuang sampai akhir. Tak terbayang bila sekarang dunia dalam kegelapan yang kekal, kegelapan di tangan Hades.

Matahari tak kan pernah terbit. Manusia yang terus menanti matahari akan bertambah frustasi. Kegelapan yang berkelanjutan membawa tindak kriminal—pencurian, perampokan dan semacamnya. Lama-kelamaan manusia di dunia ini akan mati karena tak ada matahari.

Dan tak ada satupun manusia ada di muka bumi ini.

Ia begitu bersyukur mempunyai Saint-Saint seperti mereka.

"Nona Athena." Panggil Shion di sebelahnya. "Kemana Nona Kore?"

Disebutnya nama seorang dewi yang tak pernah terlihat, seluruh ruangan menjadi sunyi senyap. Athena sendiri kebingungan menjawabnya karena ia sendiri tak tahu Kore ada di mana.

"Ah...entahlah, Shion.." jawab Athena jujur, "aku sendiri tak tahu ia ada di mana."

Suara dengungan lebah terdengar di ruangan itu. Para Saint saling berbicara dengan nada khawatir.

"Tapi tenang saja. Aku yakin ia tak kan pernah pergi jauh. Kurasakan ia ada di dekat sini. Mungkin tengah mencari bunga."

"Mencari bunga? Semalam ini?" nada Shion mengejek, "berani sekali."

"Shion." Tegur Athena.

"Maaf, Nona Athena. Saya hanya tidak bisa berpikir selain hal negatif tentang dewi baru itu."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

Shion mengerutkan dahinya. "Karena dia mencurigakan."

"Tidak mungkin!" bantah Alde. "Dia sering bermain denganku. Dia baik dan ramah. Terkadang ia bermain juga dengan anak-anak di sekitar sini."

"Benar itu!" Lia mendukung Alde. "Dia juga sering bermain bersama-sama dengan Shun."

Bibir Shion melengkung ke bawah dengan tidak menyenangkan. Matanya melirik ke seseorang.

"Apakah Shun sendiri tahu Kore ada di mana setiap malam?" pertanyaan itu langsung ditujukan kepada Shun. Pemuda itu menelan ludah karena setiap pasang mata melihatnya, menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku..." ujar Shun, gagap, "maaf...aku tak tahu. Memang benar kami berdua bersahabat dan sering bermain bersama, tapi... aku tak tahu ke mana ia pergi setiap malam."

Shion tersenyum sinis.

"Nah, benar rupanya dugaanku. Gadis itu berbahaya."

"Shion!" tergur Saori lagi.

"Mana ada seorang wanita yang selalu keluar malam pada jam yang sama dan di hari yang sama, Nona?" balas Shion. "Dan lagi dia begitu mencurigakan. Ada di pagi hari, bersosialisasi dengan kita dan menghilang di malam hari. Jangan-jangan dia mata-mata Hades!"

Seluruh Saint kaget mendengar hal itu.

"Kau keterlaluan, Shion!" ucap Athena. "Mungkin dia punya alasan tersendiri untuk keluar pada jam semalam itu, tapi ia memang benar gadis yang baik-baik!"

"Athena benar." Dukung Shaka. "Dia tidak punya motif jahat pada kita. Aku bisa merasakannya."

"Menuduh gadis yang cantik dan baik hati sebagai mata-mata Hades agak kejam." Milo angkat bicara.

Shion diam saja dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Shion!" panggil Athena, otomatis berdiri namun Shion sudah menghilang.

"Shion..." gumam Athena dengan pelan. "Ada apa sebenarnya...?"

Shun tetap menyantap makan malamnya, namun tak terasa apapun karena pikirannya ada di perkataan Shion yang menyakitkan tadi.

Hades meraih surat di atas meja dan membukanya. Mata hijaunya bergerak ke sana kemari mengamati berbagai huruf yang tersalin di sana. Kemudian ia melempar surat itu ke atas meja.

"Surat dari siapa, Tuan Hades?" Kore melihatnya dengan mata kosongnya yang sama. Hades tersenyum simpul dan mengelus pipi Kore.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, Sayang..." pria itu kembali berbaring di atas bantal. Kore mendekat dan membaringkan kepala di atas dada Hades. Dewa itu menggumam tak jelas sekilas dan menguap.

Di atas ranjang yang sederhana itu, kepala Hades berputar-putar mencari sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Tuan Hades?"

"Kau tak punya...minuman atau semacamnya?"

"Tuan ingin apa?"

"Anggur?"

Kore berkedip pelan. "Maaf, Tuan Hades... yang ada hanya susu."

Hades menyeringai dan mendekati wajah Kore. "Susu yang ada di mana, hm? Di botol atau...?"

"Botol, Tuan Hades." Tentu saja Hades tahu itu, tapi ia lebih suka Kore yang pemalu daripada saat berada dalam pengaruhnya. Ia suka melihat wajah Kore yang memerah malu, dan tingkahnya yang menggemaskan. Hades merasa ini...salah, namun ia tak bisa menahan hasrat lagi untuk membuat gadis itu miliknya walau hanya sehari.

"Yayaya. Ambil sana." Perintah Hades dengan nada cemooh. Saat Kore turun ranjang, Hades melihatinya. Ia masih ingat benar apa yang diucapkan Kore kala itu. Sesuatu tentang ayahnya.

Lasion, katanya.

Ya, dia sudah bertemu Lasion secara tidak langsung di Elysium. Ia menanyakan manusia tersebut pada Rhadamantys. Dewa itu dengan senang hati menunjukkan manusia yang ia adili masuk ke Ellysium. Dewa Underworld itu melihatnya dari kejauhan ketika pria itu tengah melukis di tepi kolam. Dia seorang pria bertubuh sedang, dengan tinggi sedang dan ketampanan yang sedang. Apapun yang Hades lihat darinya adalah sedang.

Jika tak salah, ia berkulit agak gelap, barangkali karena sering terkena panas, rambutnya cokelat. Ia tak sempat melihat wajahnya karena ia terburu-buru karena urusan penting.

Dan Demeter...yah, Demeter..

Ia cantik, cantik keibuan. Rambutnya seperti gandum masak, panjang dan berkilau indah. Ia lebih pendek beberapa sekian meter dari Hades dan Demi Styx, Demeter adalah salah satu dari sekian dewi berkategori dada-besar-banyak-dilihat-orang setelah Aphrodite.

Sedangkan Kore...

Rambutnya agak keemasan, gandum keemasan. Matanya hijau zamrud dan berkulit putih. Matanya bening dan bibirnya merah merona. Ia tinggi, nyaris melebihi ibunya.

Dilihat dari manapun, Kore tak bertipe Lasion, tapi nyaris Zeus.

"Tuan Hades?"

Hades menarik nafas kaget dan memandang Kore. "Maaf, Tuan Hades... ini susu cokelatnya."

Tangan pucat Hades menerimanya. "Kau suka susu cokelat?" ia hampir tak percaya jika mereka punya banyak kesamaan.

Kore mengangguk dan kembali masuk ke selimut.

Hades kembali berpikir dalam hati.

_Mungkin anak ini..._


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada**

**Perhatian! Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Saint Seiya: Lost Canvas!**

_Ucapan terima kasih buat red queen dan lizzy! love u all!_**  
><strong>

_Terutama lizzy yang selalu memberi dukungan hampir di setiap chapter. love u...  
><em>

_Pembaca: kenapa lama update?_

_Author: Ampuuuun (lari)_

_Hm... semoga tidak naik derajat menjadi M_

Chapter 12

Day 6

Shun sedang berada di ruang olahraga yang baru dibuat oleh Saori. Letaknya dekat dengan 12 kuil. Hanya dengan berjalan kaki kurang dari lima menit, sudah tiba di dalamnya. Bangunannya berbentuk kotak, bergaya minimalis dengan kaca-kaca besar di sekelilingnya, memperlihatkan siapa saja yang tengah berolahraga di dalam. Pintunya otomatis terbuka saat ada orang beranjak masuk, dan bau segar tercium di dalam ruangan tersebut karena kacanya selalu dibuka. Jika tidak, bau keringat akan bertebaran. Alat-alat olahraganya bisa dibilang cukup lengkap dan baru. Treadmill, barbel dan lainnya menghiasi ruang olahraga itu. Semuanya berkilau, baru dibeli.

Shun mengangkat barbel berulang-ulang sampai otot di seluruh tubuhnya keluar. Karena tak kuat, ia langsung membanting benda berat itu di tempatnya semula. Shun menyeka keringat di dahinya dan meneguk air putih. Dihirupnya udara Sanctuary yang segar, dan perlahan-lahan ototnya rileks.

Selangkah untuk Kore, kata Seiya dan Hyoga. Shun senang mendengarnya karena ia bisa menjadi orang yang bisa membuat Kore terkesan. Tidak, ia ingin Kore terpesona.

Terpesona padanya.

Sekarang ia merasakan perubahan di dalam dirinya. Ia merasa lebih percaya diri, lebih gentleman dan lebih dari dirinya yang dulu. Shun positif ia akan bisa memenangkan hati Kore.

Ia meminum air putih lagi tepat di saat Milo masuk ke ruang latihan.

"Lho, Shun? Pagi sekali?" Milo menghampiri Shun yang duduk di lantai.

"Eh...?" Shun melihat jam, "ini sudah jam sembilan, Milo."

Milo mengangkat alisnya, "Benarkah?" ia melihat jam. "Kurasa kau benar. Biasa, orang tampan sepertiku selalu bangun jam segini." Milo menyibak rambutnya dengan keren. Kalau ada Aphro, dia pasti langsung memeluknya sambil histeris.

"Apa hubungannya bangun siang dengan ketampanan?"

Milo terpaku sesaat, "E... yah, begitulah." Ia tak punya alasan karena aslinya ia memang malas.

Shun menghela nafas, terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"Hei, Shun." Milo menghampiri barbel dan mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau berlatih begitu keras?"

Shun menggaruk rambutnya, bingung. "Aku? Maksudnya?"

Milo berolahraga sejenak. Beberapa menit kemudian ia mengambil barbel yang lebih berat. "Beberapa hari yang lalu kulihat kau berlatih memutari Sanctuary."

Shun tertawa sekenanya. "Itu hanya latihan biasa."

Milo meletakkan benda yang dipegangnya ke tempat semula. Wajahnya berubah serius.

"Apa ini karena gadis baru itu?"

Shun berhenti meminum air putihnya.

"Kau berusaha hanya karena ingin perhatiannya?"

"Tidak!" Shun langsung membentak. "M-maaf, Milo..."

Milo langsung melihat mata Shun. "Aku hanya ingin jawaban jujurmu."

Saint Andromeda itu memalingkan wajahnya. "Maaf, Milo. Aku tidak bisa." Mata cerahnya melihat lantai yang berkilauan. Ia seperti melihat kulit indah Kore diterpa cahaya matahari. Begitu berkilau dan indah.

Ia tidak bisa menceritakan hal ini kepada Milo. Bukannya ia tak percaya, tapi...

Si Scorpio memejamkan matanya sesaat, lalu membukanya perlahan. "Aku hanya berpesan satu hal saja padamu, Shun. "

Shun tetap memalingkan wajahnya, merasa tak nyaman karena Milo jarang berkata serius. Ia kebanyakan bercanda dan membahagiakan orang di sekitarnya, meski terkenal playboy. Jika ia kedapatan berbicara serius, itu jarang sekali.

Ditelannya ludah. Shun sendiri bisa merasakan bagaimana air itu masuk ke tenggorokannya dan menghilang di sana, tak pernah keluar. Sama seperti keadaannya, menunggu respon Milo yang tak kunjung keluar.

"Jangan menjadi orang lain."

Otak Shun bagai disambar petir. Ia membelalakkan mata dan melihat Milo. Sayangnya, pemuda itu sudah pergi ke sisi lain, hanya memperlihatkan punggung untuk mata kaget Shun.

Shun kembali menelan ludah.

Apa ia sekarang menjadi orang yang bukan dirinya? Atau ia dalam tahap bertransformasi menjadi orang lain? Tapi ia merasa sama... Apa maksud Milo?

Latihannya dengan Seiya dan Hyoga...apa itu sia-sia menurut Milo? 

Kore merintih pelan dan terbangun. Ia duduk pelan-pelan dan memutar kepala.

Kamarnya.

Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa nyeri. Padahal ia tidak minum, ataupun stress memikirkan hal-hal berat, tapi kepalanya begitu...lelah.

Kore ambruk lagi di ranjang dan menjerit pelan saat kepalanya bertabrakan dengan bantal.

"Pusing...?" gadis itu mengelus dahinya. Dia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi malam kemarin.

Malam itu, ia tengah bersama Ai seperti biasanya. Mereka bercerita panjang lebar tentang dongeng buatan manusia. Lalu, Ai membisikinya sesuatu dan ia tak ingat lagi.

"_Aku tadi membaca buku cerita." Ulas Kore. _

_Hades memandang gadis itu. "Cerita?"_

_Kore mengangguk senang. "Ya! Cerita tentang Beauty and the Beast."_

_Hades tak tahu bagaimana merespon kata-kata Kore tadi. Ia sama sekali tak tertarik membahas cerita yang dikarang manusia-manusia brengsek itu. Tapi sedingin-dinginnya Hades, ia masih punya etika di dalam otaknya. _

"_Bagaimana ceritanya?"_

_Mata Kore bersinar senang. "Ceritanya tentang seorang gadis yang tinggal bersama seorang binatang."_

"_Binatang?" Hades merasa ia salah dengar, tapi sepertinya tidak._

"_Ya, binatang. Dia jelek sekali. Karena ayah si gadis itu memetik bunga mawar untuk oleh-oleh, si Buruk Rupa itu marah dan meminta sang ayah membawa siapa pun yang pertama kali membukakan pintu untuknya di rumah ke istananya. Nah, yang pertama kali membukakan pintu adalah si gadis cantik itu."_

"_Begitukah?"_

"_Mau tak mau, ayahnya membawa si gadis ke istana."_

"_Entah kenapa terdengar seperti penculikan."_

_Kore menggeleng cepat. "Bukan-bukan. Pada mulanya si gadis cantik itu ketakutan dan menangis, tapi lama-kelamaan, dia merasa senang berada di istana mawar itu karena si Buruk Rupa benar-benar baik padanya."_

_Hades hampir menguap. _

"_Coba kutebak. Ceritanya berakhir bahagia, hm?"_

_Kore menepuk kedua tangannya. "Tepat sekali!" _

"_Oh."_

"_Kau tak tertarik?"_

_Hades tersenyum simpul. "Tebak."_

_Pipi Kore menggelembung kesal. "Dasar! Kau selalu saja seperti itu."_

_Lagi-lagi Hades hanya tersenyum simpul._

_Tangan lentik Kore memengelus bunga mawar yang berkilau dengan cantiknya. Lalu matanya menatap ke langit-langit._

"_Aku ingin sekali tinggal di istana dalam cerita dongeng itu."_

_Hades diam memandang Kore. _

"_Aku suka melihat bangunan istana seperti itu. Indah dan megah, tidak seperti bangunan di sini. Aku tidak menjelek-jelekkan bangunan di sini, tapi..."_

"_Intinya kau suka."_

_Kore mengangguk pelan. "Tapi ibu pernah memarahiku. Katanya, aku ini lahir di sini, jadi aku harus menghargai dan cinta pada bangunan lokal."_

"_Ibumu memang kolot."_

"_Eh?" Kore langsung memandangnya. _

"_Tidak. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa."_

_Kore tertawa manis. "Kadang kau aneh."_

"_Aku memang aneh." _

"_Mendekatlah, Kore. Aku ingin membisikkan kabar baik untukmu."_

Dan gelap.

Kore menepuk dahinya dengan kesal dan menjerit pelan lagi. Kali ini ia tidak hanya merasakan sakit di dahinya, tapi juga di mulutnya. Jemari lentik Kore mengelus benda merah itu dan ia kaget betapa kasar bibirnya hari ini.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, batinnya resah.

Kore membuka selimut untuk ke kamar mandi dan langsung menariknya kembali.

"Dingin..." ia tidur selayaknya kucing, punggung membelakangi jendela yang terbuka lebar. Jika tak salah, ia merasa ada benda aneh di dekatnya. Benda itu dingin, namun jika itu menempel pada kulitnya, lama-kelamaan akan menjadi hangat. Bukan air, tetapi padat dan keras...

Kore menghela lega karena benda itu kembali melingkar di perutnya, dan entah kenapa Kore merasa benda itu menarik Kore menempel padanya. Tapi itu tidak begitu penting, karena ia berada di tingkat aman dan nyaman sekarang...

Sampai pada di mana ada suara di telinganya, berbisik rendah,

"Kau lebih cantik ketika bangun tidur, Persephone..."

Kore memekik dan membalik badan. Ditemukannya Ai tengah berbaring di sebelahnya. Sebelah alis Ai terangkat, dan matanya memandang Kore dengan pandangan geli.

"Menarik sekali reaksimu."

Kore langsung menarik selimut. Kaget dia, tiba-tiba ada seorang pria di ranjangnya setelah ia merasa ada hal-hal aneh di sekelilingnya. "A-A-i...?"

"Hm...?" Hades mendekat dan masuk ke dalam selimut, di samping Kore. "Kemarilah, kau kedinginan."

Mata Kore melaju ke jendela. "Jendelanya terbuka..."

"Udara pagi itu lebih sehat daripada udara malam yang bercampur dengan kentut. Kau kentut?"

"Tidak..."

"Bagus. Wanita yang seperti itu tidak sopan untuk dijadikan istri." Hades memeluk Kore.

"...? Kenapa..?"

Hades berkedip beberapa kali dan tersenyum simpul. "Karena ia membagi kotorannya kepada suaminya."

Kore tertawa renyah. Air matanya sampai keluar.

"Aku tidak bercanda."

"Eh? Oh, maaf...kukira..." inilah hal yang aneh dari pria ini. Ia tidak bercanda, tapi kata-katanya lucu. Apakah itu karena Ai orangnya aneh...? Ataukah tingkat tawa Kore begitu tinggi hingga ia mudah tertawa?

Dielusnya rambut Kore lalu Hades membenamkan wajahnya ke sana, mencium harum wangi rambut calon istrinya.

"Ternyata itu kau."

Mata Hades yang sudah terpejam, terbuka dengan malas.

"Benda aneh yang dingin, namun lama-kelamaan terasa hangat, yang memelukku semalaman."

Hades tertawa rendah.

"Tapi kenapa pelukanmu hilang pagi ini...? Aku kedinginan..."

Hades menahan diri untuk tidak mengambil palu dan...

Sebenarnya ia mudah terbangun. Suara pintu dibuka atau lemari berdecit akan membangunkannya sekalipun suaranya ketika ia memeluk Kore dari belakang, tiba-tiba gadis itu bangun dan merintih tak karuan. Otomatis dia bangun.

Menggerutu dalam hati, ia kembali memejamkan mata. Padahal ia hampir merasakan anggur Dionysus, yang terkenal tiada duanya, di Pesta Summer Solstice dalam mimpinya. Hampir diseberanginya jembatan mimpi Hypnos, ia terjaga lagi karena ada getaran di tempat tidur.

Ia pun langsung bangun dan mendapati Kore baru saja membanting diri di ranjang. Hades menggerutu dalam hati dan melarang dirinya untuk mengambil pisau buah. Kore tidur membelakanginya lagi, berkutat seperti kucing.

Hades menggeram marah dalam hati. Ia merangkulnya lalu membisikkan kata-kata pertamanya pada gadis brengsek itu.

"Maaf, Kore." Jawab Hades sekenanya. Ia merasakan bahwa Kore tersenyum di dadanya, kemudian gadis itu menyeruak masuk ke pelukannya.

"Aku ingin waktu berhenti."

Hades memutar bola mata. "Ya. Aku juga." _Asal kau tidak mengganggu tidurku._

"Kore?"

"Mm...?"

Hades melihat Kore sejenak.

"Kau mau ikut ke suatu tempat?"

"Suatu tempat? Jadi aku tidak kenal tempat itu?"

"Bisa dikatakan demikian."

"Boleh saja, tapi..." ujarnya ragu-ragu, "aku takut Athena dan ibuku khawatir padaku. Aku tak boleh pergi lama-lama."

"Mereka tak kan khawatir. Buktinya mereka membiarkanmu sendirian saat memetik bunga. Menurutku, mereka sudah menganggapmu dewasa, apalagi ibumu."

"Tapi..."

_Goddamngirl_

"Hanya sebentar, Kore."

"Benarkah? Baiklah, kapan?"

Hades tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Tiga hari lagi aku akan menjemputmu."

Kore mengangguk pelan, batinnya teramat resah dengan hal yang tak ia ketahui.

"Aku mau mandi. Jangan ganggu aku." Hades turun ranjang dan masuk ke pintu di sisi ranjang. Kore hendak membuka mulut, namun pria itu sudah lenyap.

Kore mengenggam selimut dengan erat, digigitnya bibir bawahnya itu. Lalu tanpa sengaja, ia melihat sebuah kertas lusuh di bawah meja. Gadis itu bergegas mengambilnya dan membacanya. Heran dia, padahal selama ini tak ada orang yang pernah mengiriminya surat, tak sekalipun temannya, dan apalagi di zaman sekarang bersurat-suratan sudah merupakan hal yang kuno.

Jemari lentiknya meluruskan bagian surat yang lusuh dan mulai membaca.

"Summer Solstice...?" bisiknya heran.

_Kore sayang,_

_dengan salam hangat aku mengundangmu untuk menghadiri Summer Solstice pada bulan ini. Sekedar info, Summer Solstice adalah bulan di mana kita berpesta pora untuk melepaskan penat selama bertugas dan tentu saja, Summer Solstice diadakan sebulan penuh. Kau bisa hadir semaumu, entah esok atau seminggu lagi. Tapi kau sangat disarankan untuk ikut agar mengenal berbagai macam dewa yang ada di sana dan sekaligus memeriahkan pesta tersebut._

_Untukmu, aku sudah mengirimi surat yang sama kepada ibumu. Bilanglah padanya. _

_Pastikan kalian berdua datang. _

_Zeus_

...

Zeus?

Zeus, pemimpin para dewa di Olimpus itu?

Mata Kore membuka dengan gembiranya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan penuh kesenangan.

Ia, setengah dewa, dikirimi surat oleh Zeus yang terkenal keagungannya! Padahal ia makhluk yang rendah, hanya setengah dewa, tak sebanding dengan dewa-dewa yang agung, tapi Zeus mengenalinya dan mengundangnya! Ini merupakan berkah yang luar biasa!

Gadis itu senang sekali, dan bergegas turun ranjang. Dia membuka lemari pakaiannya dan meraih salah satu bajunya. Ia akan ke pesta! Pesta para dewa! Oh, betapa senangnya! Di sana ia akan bertemu dengan bermacam-macam dewa yang disembah orang-orang! Pasti ia akan bertemu Artemis, Apollo, Ares dan sebagainya! Dewa asli! Ia akan bertemu mereka secara langsung!

Astaga...!

Kore bersenandung gembira sembari menempelkan berbagai baju di badannya. Ia juga bertemu dengan Zeus nanti, dan Kore tak ingin ia terlihat buruk di depan dewa agung itu. Akan Kore buat Zeus terpesona! Diraihnya baju terusan sepanjang lutut berwarna kuning cerah.

"Terlalu mencolok." Ia melemparnya dan mengambil yang warna cokelat. Dahinya mengerut di cermin,

"Aku seperti batang pohon." Dilemparnya lagi ke ranjang dan meraih yang lain. Kali ini warna hijau.

"Seperti pohon terbalik." Dan itu memang benar. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat ditambah lagi dengan pakaian hijau; ia memang terlihat seperti pohon terbalik.

Kore sedikit frustasi karena tak mendapatkan gaun yang bagus. Semuanya polos dan tidak berenda. Hanya dibuat untuk bermain dan bersenang-senang saja. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang. Bagaimana ia bisa hadis jika tak punya baju yang pantas? Tiba-tiba ia teringat Ai. Kore ingin membagi kebahagiaan kepada Ai. Ia ingin pria itu tahu bahwa ia diundang Zeus untuk datang ke pestanya! Ai harus tahu!

"AI!" teriaknya senang sembari membuka pintu. Kore ingin melihat wajah senang Ai, wajahnya yang penuh kegembiraan!

Namun ia langsung menarik nafas kaget tatkala melihat seseorang di sana, sedang telanjang dan tengah mencukur bulu janggut. Busa putih masih ada di sekitar rahang lancipnya.

Mata Hades terbelalak dan ia cepat-cepat mengambil handuk dan mengikatnya di pinggangnya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan ganggu aku!" bentak Hades dengan kasarnya sampai-sampai Kore tak mengenalnya.

"M-m-maaf...!" Kore langsung menunduk, malu. "Aku... maaf..."

"Sudahlah." Tepis Hades, bosan. "Apa maumu?" ia kembali mencukur janggutnya.

"Aku...diundang oleh Zeus ke pestanya..." Hades melirik kertas lusuh yang sudah ia remas kemarin malam.

"Oh." Hanya itu yang ia katakan.

"..? Kau...tak senang...?" apa yang diharapkan Kore jauh dari kenyataannya. Ia ingin Ai merasa senang karena ada surat dari Zeus. Bukankah Zeus dipuja di mana-mana?

"Biasa saja." Jawab Hades.

Kore kembali mengamati surat di tangannya itu. Baru ia sadari ternyata tulisan itu bersinar keemasan. Apa ia terlalu senang sampai-sampai tak sadar?

"Yang pasti ia akan meniduri banyak wanita di sana."

"Eh?" tanya Kore, tidak fokus. Hades meliriknya dari cermin.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

Kore memilin kertas yang ia pegang. Kenapa Ai begitu sulit diajak bicara? Apa Ai membencinya? Apa ada tingkah Kore yang tak berkenan di hati Ai? Apa mungkin karena dia hiperaktif maka dari itu Ai membencinya?

"Aku...keluar dulu..." Kore mundur pelan-pelan, sengaja menanti jawaban Ai. Tapi bukan kata-kata 'ya' yang Kore dengar, tetapi hanya gumaman tak jelas dari bibir Ai. Kore menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menutup pintu.

Di luar kamar, pipi Kore menggelembung kesal. Pria itu memang aneh! Terkadang marah, terkadang baik, terkadang dingin. Apa ia punya kepribadian lain?

Kore membanting (melempar) kertas di ranjang dan duduk dengan kesal. Tapi kertasnya tertiup angin dan melaju ke atas botol susu cokelat yang masih ada isinya. Gadis itu memekik pelan dan meraih kertas itu.

"Kertas dari Zeus!"

Terlambat, kertas itu tercelup ke dalam susu cokelat dan tentu saja berubah warna.

Kore menghela nafas panjang. Kertas yang akan ia simpan sebagai kenang-kenangan kini basah...

Diambilnya kertas lusuh itu dari gelas dan dibuangnya ke tempat sampah dengan berat hati. Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu memandang gelas di atas meja tersebut.

"Ini susu cokelatku..." ucapnya dengan heran, "siapa yang meminumnya?"

Kore berusaha mencari jejak ingatannya yang kabur. Semalam ia bercerita dengan Ai, lalu Ai berbisik...

Gadis itu menghela nafas lelah. Ia benar-benar tak ingat. Suara pintu dibuka membuatnya menoleh. Gadis itu menemukan Ai keluar dari kamar mandi, memakai pakaian lengkap. Wajah Kore langsung merah. Ia telah melihat hal yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat sebelum menikah dengan seorang pria...

"Ada apa?" tanya Hades datar. Kore menggeleng pelan, wajahnya masih merah.

Hades menyeringai dan menghampiri Kore dan mengelus pipinya. "Aku tidak marah kau melihat benda kebanggaanku, Kore." ucapannya begitu liciin seperti belut. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Kore makin merah. Ia menarik tangannya. "Nah, kurasa ada orang yang bicara tentang Summer Solstice."

Kore langsung melihat Hades, mau tak mau ia curiga pada pria itu.

"Darimana kau tahu pestanya bernama Summer Solstice?"

Bila Hades sedang kena telak, ia pasti sudah menyembunyikannya dengan wajah dan alasan yang sempurna. Dan ia sedang kena telak sekarang.

"Semua orang yang fanatik dengan dewa tahu itu, Kore." Jawab Hades dengan kasual. "Aku punya teman yang fanatik terhadap Zeus."

"Oh, ya?" tanya Kore lagi, masih kurang yakin.

"Yaya." Jawab pria itu, seolah-olah bosan. Kemudian ia mendekati lemari pakaian yang terbuka lebar.

"J-jangan melihat isinya!" teriak Kore malu dan panik. Ia punya barang-barang pribadi di dalam sana!

Nampaknya Hades tak menghiraukan sedikitpun. Ia langsung menggeledah lemari Kore. "Koleksi bajumu payah sekali. Apa ini yang namanya baju?"

"Eh...?"

Hades mengangkat baju warna pink dan mengamatinya. "Kainnya bagus, tapi modelnya seperti anak-anak."

"Memang itu baju anak-anak. Ibu yang menjahitnya untukku."

Alis Hades terangkat, lalu dikembalikannya lagi. Diacak-acaknya lemari Kore lagi dan mengeluarkan pakaian putih polos.

"Itu juga buatan ibuku." Ucap Kore, agak malu.

Hades mengembalikannya lagi, lalu mengeluarkan terusan pendek warna kuning tua.

Kore tertawa malu. "Itu juga."

Hades meletakkannya dan menutup lemari. "Besok akan kubawakan pakaian yang lebih bagus dari ini. Pakaianmu semua payah."

"Itu buatan ibuku!"

"Jangan keras kepala!" bentak Hades. "Apa kau mau dipermalukan di sana gara-gara memakai pakaian yang kurang pantas?"

Kore menelan ludah dan menunduk.

"Olimpus itu keras, Kore!" hardiknya, "jika kau salah langkah, kau akan dipermalukan! Semua orang di sana selalu mencari kekurangan orang lain dan menyebarkannya ke seluruh penjuru Olimpus dan apa yang terjadi jika kau datang dengan pakaian polos seperti itu? Kau akan digosipkan! Apa kau membuat ibumu senang? Tidak!"

Hades mondar mandir dengan langkah berat.

"Dan lagi ini Summer Solstice. Apa kau tidak malu bila Zeus melihatmu seperti itu? Kau yang diharapkannya datang dengan anggun, nyatanya datang dengan memakai gaun anak-anak. Pasti ia akan berpikiran jelek terhadapmu! Kali pertama bertemu itulah yang paling penting, Kore!"

Gadis itu hanya bisa diam melihat Hades.

"Tapi bajuku...aku juga tak punya pelayan pribadi seperti ibuku. Athena hanya memberiku pelayan untuk mencuci pakaianku..."

"Kau tak perlu pikirkan itu, mengerti?" Hades berhenti berjalan. "Aku akan atur semuanya. Jangan cerewet dan bersikaplah seperti biasa."

Kore mengangguk pelan. "Kau tahu banyak tentang Olimpus, Ai..."

Hades diam lalu naik ranjang.

"Anggap saja aku punya koneksi."

Kore mengamati pria itu lagi. ia memang terlalu misterius, nyaris mencurigakan.

"Ai?"

"Hm." sahut Hades, datar.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu saat makan malam." Ujar Kore. "Kau ke mana saja?"

Mata hijau Hades melirik Kore, dan dengan malas ia menjawab, "Aku pergi untuk menemuimu."

"A..aku?" tanya Kore, kaget, "tapi...maksudku..."

"Kau bertanya kenapa aku tak pernah ada saat makan malam, kan?" tanya Hades balik, "karena aku menemuimu semalaman."

"Lalu saat aku tak ada di taman bunga itu?"

Hades diam sesaat. "Aku menunggumu."

"Apa?" tanya Kore dengan kaget. "Menungguku...? Kau menungguku semalaman?"

Hades mengangguk sambil menggumam tak jelas. Kore langsung kehabisan kata-kata. Pria ini menunggunya? Menunggunya semalaman sementara ia sendiri sedang makan malam bersama dengan Saint yang lain? Pria ini menantinya sambil ditemani udara dingin yang menusuk kulit?

"Kenapa?" bisik Kore pelan. "Kenapa kau rela menantiku? Bukannya kau bisa makan malam bersamaku, bersama Saint Athena lainnya? Kenapa kau memilih menantiku di taman bunga itu?"

Hades melihat langit-langit kemudian melihat Kore langsung di mata. Sekilas mata pria itu terlihat tulus.

"Karena itulah tempat kita bertemu dulu."

Kedua mata Kore terbelalak, mulutnya membulat. Ia tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Ai..."

Dielusnya pipi gadis itu dengan lembut. "Kore, aku ingin kau. Aku ingin smeua yang ada di dalam hatimu, di dalam dirimu. Aku ingin segalanya yang kau miliki."

"Ai..." ucap Kore dengan malu. "Aku...taku tahu apakah aku pantas..."

"Kau selalu pantas untukku, Kore, karena kau sempurna."

"Aku bukan dewa, Ai." Elak Kore sembari tertawa, "aku tidak sempurna. Aku punya banyak kekurangan. Aku hanya setengah dewa, Ai."

Hades menggeleng pelan. "Yang sempurna darimu adalah ini, Kore." Tangan besar Hades menyentuh dada Kore. "Hatimu. Aku tidak melihat fisikmu, aku juga tidak melihat bagian luar darimu, namun aku melihat hatimu yang tulus, hatimu yang lembut dan baik. Itulah yang membuatku tertarik padamu."

"Kau benar-benar penggoda."

"Tidak." Hades menggeleng. "Aku tak bisa merayu wanita. Aku hanya bisa bicara fakta."

Wajah Kore merah padam. "Aku...aku...aku mau mandi..."dan ia cepat-cepat masuk kamar mandi.

Hades menyeringai licik dan hendak mengambil susu cokelat di gelas. Ketika hendak meminumnya, Hades urung dan diamatinya gelas itu. Mata Hades menyipit tidak senang, lalu ia mengembalikan gelas itu di tempat semula.

"Brengsek." Ucapnya datar dan mengenakan god cloth-nya. Ia membuka pintu kamar dan pergi.

Thanatos berjalan di padang Elisium. Padang rumput luas berhiaskan berbagai macam bunga. Tempat tanpa kesedihan, perang, kelaparan—sebuah padang ekstasi tiada batas yang hanya ditujukan kepada manusia-manusia terpilih. Tempat berbagai macam nama—Elisium, Elysium, atau Elysion.

Sudah beberapa hari sejak Tuannya membangun sebuah istana megah. Namun di tengah-tengah jalan, ia mengubahnya menjadi gaya barat. Tiang-tiang yang tinggi, langit-langit berukir, perabotan serba mewah dan elegan, lilin-lilin di dinding dan karpet tebal telah menjadi penghuni pertama istana itu. Sesungguhnya Thananos sendiri tak mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirkan Tuannya. Hades sendiri tak pernah bicara untuk apa semua barang-barang mewah itu. Dan lagi, yang paling membuatnya penasaran adalah kenapa Tuannya membuat sebuah taman khusus yang isinya tumbuhan berbuah. Padahal jika ia amati, hampir di seluruh bagian Elysium terdapat banyak tumbuhan berbuah ranum. Ia sudah pernah bicarakan hal ini kepada saudara kembarnya, tapi sudah dapat ditebak—Hypnos hanya tersenyum dan berkata,

"Percayalah pada Tuan Hades."

Thanatos tak habis pikir. Apa maksudnya ia berkata seperti itu? Dan lagi ia malas berpikir dan sekarang otaknya pusing gara-gara berpikir!

Thanatos melihat buah merah tua bergantung dengan nikmatnya di sebuah pohon. Ia mendekatinya dan melihatnya lekat-lekat. Begitu bundar, begitu berkilauan dan begitu lezat. Thanatos memetiknya dan membukanya menjadi dua. Bijinya begitu menggoda. Ia tersenyum manis dan mencomot biji buah itu dan mengunyahnya. Agak asam, ada sedikit rasa-rasa manis, tapi segar.

Memang, delima merupakan komoditas utama Underwold yang paling Hades banggakan.

Tahanos berjalan lagi, rambut abu-abu hitamnya berkibar diterpa angin. Tanpa sadar ia berjalan ke taman istana baru itu dan melihat Hypnos dikelilingi Nymph, berebut perhatian darinya—menuangnya anggur, memijatnya dan bahkan mengelabang rambut emasnya.

Thanatos diam melihat itu, dan berbalik badan. "Bodoh." Ucapnya datar sambil pergi. Apa dia tak pernah memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Tuannya? Bisa-bisanya dia bersantai sambil menikmati layanan dari Nymph-Nymph itu?

Hypnos memang benar-benar bodoh.

Ketika ia hendak memasukkan biji delima ke mulutnya, matanya menangkap sebuah figur tinggi, pucat dan serba hitam.

"Tuan Hades!" ucapnya, dan ia segera berlari menghampiri Tuannya.

"Tuan Hades!" panggil Thanatos dari kejauhan. Hades berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke asal suara.

"Ada apa, Thanatos?" tanya Hades, datar.

"Kebetulan sekali, Tuan Hades," ucap Thanatos, "ada yang ingin saya tanyakan pada Anda."

Hades kembali berjalan, Thanatos mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan di antara bunga-bunga yang wangi, beberapa petal bunga tertiup angin—memberi Thanatos pemandangan yang indah dan damai. Di tengah hujan petal bunga tersebut, Thanatos mulai angkat bicara,

"Sebenarnya saya tidak mengerti dengan proyek pembangunan ini."

Hades meliriknya dari balik bahu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maaf jika saya lancang, Tuan Hades, tapi bangunan istana megah ini; semua perabotan yang ada di dalamnya untuk apa?"

"Apa Hypnos sudah memberitahumu?"

"Hypnos?" sebuah nama yang tak terduga bagi Thanatos. "Apa maksud Anda? Dia sama sekali tak berkata apapun pada saya."

Hades diam selama berjalan. Rambut hitamnya yang bagai jelaga tertiup angin.

"Bagunan istana itu," jawab Hades, ia menoleh sekilas ke istana yang akan ia tuju, "untuk seseorang."

"Untuk seseorang?" nada Thanatos nyaris tinggi, benar-benar kaget. "Bangunan semahal itu?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Hades. "Kau punya sanggahan? Terlambat, Thanatos."

"Bukan maksud saya untuk menyanggah, tapi Tuan Hades—semua harta dihabiskan untuk membangun istana itu dan saya lihat juga perabotan yang amat mahal ada di dalam sana. Bukankah harta seperti itu bisa disimpan daripada dihambur-hamburkan hanya untuk seseorang? Saya benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Kau memang tak kan pernah mengerti, Thanatos." Ucap Hades dengan datar. "Itulah yang membedakanmu dengan Hypnos."

Wajah Thanatos langsung berkerut, hinaan Hades masuk tepat ke dalam hatinya. Dia terima apapun hinaan yang diberikan Hades untuknya, tapi i ia tidak terima jika ia dibanding-bandingkan dengan Hypnos. Ia tak suka dan tak kan pernah suka.

"Apa Hypnos tahu?" tantang Thanatos, berhasil menyembunyikan nada suaranya.

"Tahu tentang?" tanya Hades balik. Alis Thanatos makin berkerut, nyaris bertemu.

"Tentang istana ini, Tuan Hades."

"Oh."

Hades berhenti bicara. Thanatos menarik nafas, tak sabar.

"Apa maksud Anda dengan 'oh' itu, Tuan Hades? Saya benar-benar ingin tahu apa Hypnos tahu seperti yang Anda banggakan baru saja."

"Banggakan?" lirik Hades kepada Thanatos, "aku sama sekali tidak membangga-banggakan Hypnos, Thanatos."

Tangan Thanatos mengepal erat. "Tadi Anda berkata—"

"Cukup, Thanatos!" bentak Hades, langsung berhenti berjalan. Thanatos terhenyak dan berhenti dengan kaget.

"Apa kau pikir tingkah lakumu hari ini membuatku senang?" tanya Hades dengan nada dingin. "Kau membuatku muak. Itulah bedanya antara kalian berdua."

"Tapi Anda selalu membelanya!" bantah Thanatos, "saya selalu berusaha untuk Anda, tapi Anda sama sekali tak pernah melihat saya! Di mata Anda hanyalah Hypnos, Hypnos dan Hypnos! Apa bedanya saya dengan Hypnos? Kami berdua saudara, kami sama-sama dewa, dan sama-sama bawahan Anda!"

Thanatos langsung menelan ludah. Ia mundur selangkah, tahu apa kesalahannya. "T-Tuan Hades... saya..."

Wajah Hades tidak enak dipandang, bukan karena ia buruk rupa, namun karena mimik wajahnya begitu kejam, begitu datar dan begitu gila.

Hades tersenyum simpul. "Kurasa Styx bisa mengajarimu banyak hal, Thanatos."

"T-Tuan Hades...!" pinta Thanatos, ketakutan. Dari semua hukuman yang mengerikan, Sungai Styx-lah yang paling menyeramkan. Tak ada satupun yang selamat dari sungai itu. "Saya mohon...jangan Styx... ampun..."

Hades beranjak pergi. Jubah hitamnya mengingatkan Thanatos akan kematian—kematiannya.

Dan Thanatos lari.

Hades memasuki istananya, istana kebanggaannya. Karpet merah marun yang tebal dan lembut menyapanya terlebih dahulu. Kakinya terasa begitu nyaman. Hades menghela lega. Sudah bisa ia lihat bayangan Kore, Persephone, berjalan dengan anggunnya, mengenakan pakaian terbaik, dan berhiaskan perhiasan mewah. Kaki Hades kembali menuntunnya kembali, dan ia masuk ke dalam kamar.

Kamar itu bisa dibilang bukan kamar, tapi sebuah lapangan. Begitu luas dan besar. Ada sebuah ranjang super besar di tengah kamar, mendominasi semua perabotan. Sebuah lemari besar berdiam diri di sebelah kiri ranjang, dan ada pula cermin yang tampaknya terbuat dari emas. Jendela besar yang terbuka lebar, gorden warna merah tua yang elegan, perapian yang mewah—semua serba kelas atas.

Di pojok ruangan terdapat sebuah meja dengan kursi besar yang nampaknya baru saja dibuat. Di atas meja itu terdapat beberapa buku yang belum selesai dibaca. Di belakang meja baca tersebut, ada beberapa rak buku dengan koleksi buku-buku tebal yang tak habis dibaca seminggu.

Kamar itu, tentu saja, adalah milik Hades.

Pria itu melepas kamui-nya dan naik ranjang. Semua rencana sudah tertata dengan rapi. Ia juga sudah menyediakan mahkota khusus untuk Persephone. Pakaian, perhiasan dan permata hanya untuk Persephone.

Tapi ia tak pernah melupakan apa yang Thanatos katakan padanya. Dia memang selalu begitu. Idiot, bodoh dan tak pernah mau memakai otaknya. Padahal dia dewa, setidaknya dia harus menunjukkan sedikit kecerdasan walaupun (sangat) kecil. Hades mengambil botol anggur di meja dan menuangnya. Warna merah anggur di dalam gelas amat persis dengan bibir Persephone.

Tangan Hades mengelus permukaan gelas itu dengan lembut, bak sedang mengelus bibir Persephone. Lalu diraihnya dan diminumnya perlahan, menikmati aliran lembut anggur yang jatuh masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya. Terasa segar dan menggairahkan.

Seperti Persephone.

Hades menyeringai dan berbaring. Ia tak sabar untuk menjadikan gadis itu istrinya. Akan ia buat gadis itu bahagia. Ya, sangat bahagia.

Shun duduk diam di depan kuil Shaka. Ia bersandar di pilar dan membungkuk frustasi. Matanya menerawang ke suatu tempat tak diketahui. Ia kepikiran. Kepikiran akan kata-kata Milo. Harusnya siang ini dia segar bugar dan berlatih bersama duo macan, ia gagalkan dengan alasan ingin istirahat. Sinar matahari yang terik membuat Shun memejamkan mata, silau. Ia pindah ke tempat yang tidak terlalu terkena sinar dan kembali bersandar di pilar.

Kuil Shaka adalah satu-satunya kuil yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Di kuil Alde, ia tak bisa duduk diam karena Alde sedang asyik-asyiknya memasak dan bila Shun ketahuan lewat, ia akan jadi sasaran 'pengembangan diri' ala Alde. Jika ia ingin ke kuil Jepro (sebutan Saint anti Jessica), pasti ia akan dicereweti oleh Aphro. Katanya, kulit harus dijagalah, harus dimaskerlah...

Ngomong-ngomong yang menemukan kata-kata Jepro itu adalah Camus. Aneh memang karena Camus tidak banyak bicara. Tapi sekali membuka mulut, langsung kata-katanya dingin. Maklum, Camus adalah makhluk es. Jessica Aphrodite, alias Jepro. Yang setia memanggil Aphrodite Jessica, atau Jessi adalah si Milo. Tapi entah darimana Jepro mendapat nama Jessica. Dari film, kata Milo.

Kemudian Shun beranjak ke kuil Shaka. Seperti biasanya, Shaka sedang meditasi di dalam sana. Tak kan pernah menghiraukan Manusia Fana (Milo dan para Saint) yang selalu mengusiknya. Maka dari itulah Shun selalu menenangkan diri di sini. Shaka pun tidak keberatan, pasalnya Shun selalu membawa Barang-Barang Dunia Fana (bakpao, mie kuah, es krim,) atau Jamuan Sehat Buddha (apel, jambu, dan buah-buahan lainnya yang kadang Shun curi dari pohon) sebagai tanda terima kasih karena telah diizinkan menjadi penunggu kuil. Dan Shaka sangat menghargai hal itu karena ia sendiri tak pernah keluar hanya gara-gara tak tahu arah ke supermarket atau toko terdekat. Bila ia keluar pun, pastinya akan ada banyak Manusia-Manusia Penggoda di Alam Fana (Alde, Milo, Lia, Los, dan lain-lain) yang mengajaknya bermain Alat yang Tak Dikenal Buddha (Game Online, PS, laptop).

Shun menghela nafas. Ia telah membelikan Shaka makanan yang ia sebut sebagai Makanan Mewah yang Buddha Tak Tahu (mufin, dan kroisan) dan ia bertekad akan menyendiri lagi selama beberapa jam ke depan.

Pemuda itu menatap telapak tangannya sendiri. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Diri sendiri..." ucapnya pelan, sembari memohon agar di telapak tangannya muncul jawaban sebagaimana anak-anak yang sedang mengikuti ujian. Tapi, begitu lama ia menunggu nyatanya jawaban itu tak pernah keluar, malahan ia merasa makin bimbang.

Latihan yang selama ini ia lakukan, apakah salah? Kata Seiya dan Hyoga, latihan itu adalah hal yang benar untuk menggaet wanita, namun di lain pihak kata Milo...

"Jangan jadi orang lain..."

Shun mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal. "Tak bisa! Tak bisa! Aku tak tahu!"

Ia menghela kesal dan memeluk lutut. Apa yang Milo maksudkan? Apa yang dimaksud dengan 'diri sendiri'? Shun sama sekali tak mengerti.

Lalu Andromeda memejamkan matanya. Karena lelah, ia tertidur pulas di depan kuil.

Beberapa jam berlalu dengan cepat ketika Shun tertidur. Shaka tetap pada meditasinya. Udara dingin menyengatlah yang membangunkan Shun. Ia melihat sekeliling yang gelap dan mendongak. Bulan tinggi di angkasa.

Dia berdiri dan merenggangkan ototnya. Shun melambaikan tangan kepada Shaka yang bermeditasi dan menuruni tangga Sanctuary. Sudah lewat makan malam, pikir Shun dan pas sekali perutnya keroncongan. Ia masuk ke dalam dapur dan melihat roti di atas nampan.

"Hai, Shun." Sapa seorang gadis yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Hai, Amalthe." Sapa Shun, senang. "Ng... rotinya...?"

Amalthe tersenyum lembut. "Ambil saja, masih banyak. Yang lain sudah makan. Kau ke mana saja, Shun? Orang-orang mencarimu."

Shun yang hendak menggigit roti itu mengurungkan niat. "Orang-orang?"

"Ya." Gadis itu mengangguk. "Mereka khawatir terhadapmu. Aku tak tahu pasti akan tetapi orang-orang terlihat serius tadi."

_Pope Shion..._ Shun mengunyah roti itu pelan-pelan.

"Kulihat kau sering latihan."

"E...? Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Amalthe berhenti mencuci piring dan melihat Shun. Nymph itu menatap Shun dengan matanya yang seperti air, bening dan cerah. "Apakah kau berjuang demi seorang gadis?"

Shun menggaruk rambut dan sengaja makan untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

"Dari usahamu aku melihat kau seperti tengah mengincar seorang gadis."

"Bukan mengincar." Koreksi Shun. Amalthe tersenyum. "Kena kau!"

Shun sadar dan ia langsung tertawa pelan.

Amalthe kembali mencuci piring. "Merupakan hal yang bagus jika kau berusaha demi seseorang, Shun. Semua gadis suka itu."

Shun kembali menggilas roti yang ada di dapur.

Amalthe tersenyum senang. "Semua gadis suka jika orang yang ia sukai berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga demi dia. Semua gadis merasa ia diperhatikan."

"Benarkah?"

Nymph itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, kali ini mencuci piring besar. Baunya seperti ayam.

"Tapi jangan sampai keinginanmu itu merubah dirimu, Shun."

"Merubah...diri?" Shun langsung berhenti makan. Persis seperti kata...

"Ya. Berusaha itu bagus, tapi jangan jadikan latihan itu untuk merubah drimu menjadi orang yang bukan dirimu. Intinya, jangan jadi orang lain."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Orang akan cenderung meniru orang lain yang lebih bisa darinya, Shun, entah itu gaya hidup atau kebiasaan. Apalagi jika kau sedang mengidolakan seseorang, nyaris fanatik. Dan pastinya kau akan merubah dirimu menjadi seperti orang yang kau idolakan. Itu tidak baik."

"Jadi orang lain..."

Amalthe membilas piring besar itu dengan hati-hati.

"Merubah sifat yang jelek, atau berlatih keras untuk mencapai suatu hal itu bagus," Ia melihat Shun, "tapi, ingatlah satu hal. Seseorang yang paling gagal adalah seseorang yang kehilangan jati dirinya karena pengaruh dunia."

Shun menatap nanar Amalthe, kemudian matanya menunduk menatap tangannya. Nymph air itu kembali mencuci piring, sesekali bersenandung.

_Jati diri... _

_Itukah, Milo...?_

"Tapi olahraga untukmu bagus, Shun." Ucap Amalthe, menyelesaikan piring terakhirnya, "kau kurus, setidaknya olahraga akan membuat—" ia menoleh ke Shun, yang sudah menghilang entah ke mana.

Ia membuka pintu dapur dan memutar kepala. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak terlihat lagi.

"Shun?" panggilnya. "Shun?"

Gadis itu menghela nafas, "Kadangkala ia memang aneh." dan kembali masuk ke dapur.

Shun berjalan di tengah malam, pergi entah ke mana. Ia berjalan sesuai keinginan kakinya. Jati diri, kata Amalthe. Apakah ia mulai kehilangan jati dirinya maka dari itu Milo mengingatkannya?

Ia kembali mengacak rambut dan memandang lurus ke depan, nyaris melamun. Tapi ia tersadar ketika melihat sesuatu berwarna pucat berada di bawah pohon di depan kolam.

Shun menelan ludah. Hantu! Pekiknya dalam hati. Dengan hati-hati ia melangkah dan bersembunyi di balik salah satu pohon dan melihat siapa itu. Matanya nyaris meluncur jatuh ke tanah ketika ia tahu itu adalah sang Dewa Underworld.

"Hades...?" bisik Shun, curiga. Bukannya kata Saori dia diawasi oleh dewa-dewa lainnya? Kenapa ia bisa keluar dengan mudahnya? Dan lagi, Shun tidak bisa merasakan kosmonya sedikitpun! Ini gawat! Ia harus melapor ke Saori!

Shun hendak berdiri dan pergi secara diam-diam, tapi nampaknya Hades tahu.

"Itu adalah tindakan paling pengecut, nak."

Shun menarik nafas dan membalik badan, siaga satu. Tapi anehnya, Hades tidak berdiri, masih duduk bersandar di pohon. Shun mengamati Hades dengan seksama, barangkali dewa itu menyembunyikan jebakan dan menyerang selagi ia lengah.

Hades kembali memainkan bunga berwarna putih di dalam genggamannya, dan Shun merasa aman untuk mendekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Shun, hati-hati.

Hades meliriknya sekilas tanpa menjawab.

"Hei, jawab aku!"

Hades memejamkan matanya dan mengelus petal bunga itu. "Kau berubah, huh, nak?"

Mata Shun terbelalak.

Dewa itu kembali bersandar dengan tenangnya dan membuka mata. Mata hijaunya melirik Shun. "Kau bergaul dengan siapa sampai kau tak punya sopan santun?"

"Apa urusanmu?" bentak Shun, "kau bukan ayahku! Kau bukan orang tuaku! Kau bukan siapa-siapaku!"

PLAK!

Shun langsung tersungkur ke rerumputan. Pipinya amat panas dan nyeri bukan main. "Ugh..."

"Aku paling tak suka ada anak yang tak tahu sopan pada orang yang lebih tua. Maaf saja, tanganku tak bisa diam melihatnya."

"Kau...!" desis Shun sembari memegang pipinya. Wajah Hades berubah datar.

"Kau benar-benar mengganggu." Ucapnya, beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu!"

Hades berhenti melangkah.

"Kenapa kau tak menghabisiku di sini?" teriak Shun. "Sama seperti saat kau mengurung Athena dulu!"

Hades mendengus dan melirik Shun dari balik bahunya.

"Tak tertarik." Dengan itu, Hades menghilang di tengah kegelapan.

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu!" Shun tertatih berdiri, namun ia tak melihat Hades sedikitpun. Shun mendesis marah sembari memegang pipinya.

"Dasar brengsek!" Shun menendang sebuah batu dengan kerasnya hingga masuk ke dalam kolam dengan suara keras.

Sok sekali dia!

Wajah Shun mengerut akan rasa marah.

*To Be Continued...*

_Kakakaka... ini chapter panjang yang pertama kali diupdate. Janji deh bakal update chapter yang lebih panjang lagi_

_Buat para reviewer dan para silent reviewer (kakaka) Ich liebe euch ^^_

_Buat author (kakakaka) viel erfolg! Semangat! (inner strength) Ciptakan karya lebih panjang! Kakakaka..._

_Author curhat: _

_Jadi inget bahasa Jerman deh. Dulu bela-belain les masih aja dapet 0. Kakaka... kangen deh... _

_Belakangan hari ini sering liat FFAC tapi cuma liat bagian yang ada Sephiroth-nya. Trus liat FFDoC yang cuman ada Lucrecia-nya. Nakal... tapi kasian liat hubungan ibu dan anak yang tak pernah terjalin..._

_Trus mewek2 gara-gara liat film Hachiko, habis tisu satu pak penuh sama anak2..._

_Buka FFn, trus cuma baca Fanfic HadesxPersephone doang. Ada sih baca HeraxZeus, tapi males liat Zeus. Pas ngetik mesti deh dengerin musik yang (kata orang2) aneh. Apa ngetik sama dengerin Craig Armstrong-Escape, -Deutschen Requiem Selig Sind Die Toten, J.S. Bach-BWV 537, O Fortuna dan O Verona, aneh? Payah orang2... (eits tidak lupa IMMEDIATE MUSIC, X-Ray Dog, dan E. )_

_Hmm... terus curhat apa lagi ya?_

_(Author dikejar sama pembaca) _

_"Jangan banyak omong!"  
><em>

"_Ampuuuuuuunn!"_


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Punya Masami Kurumada**

**Perhatian! Tidak ada hubungannya dengan SSLC!**

**Pembaca: "Jadikan ada hubungan!"**

**Author: (lari) "Ampuuuuunnn!"**

Chapter 13

Day 7

Hari-hari cerah selalu ada di Sanctuary. Jarang hujan datang, dan matahari selalu bersinar. Sinar cahayanya yang begitu hangat membuat hari-hari menjadi menyenangkan.

Bunga-bunga yang mekar menyebarkan keharuman yang indah, sementara angin yang lembut menerbangkan bunga-bunga di angkasa. Sungguh pemandangan yang menakjubkan.

Tapi ketenangan yang dirasakan Athena itu tidak lama dikarenakan kedatangan seorang pelayan yang bekerja untuk mengurusi Kore. Ia lari tergopoh-gopoh, mimik wajahnya memancarkan ketakutan.

"Ada apa?" Athena membatalkan untuk meminum tehnya.

"A..ada...! Ada orang, Dewi Athena!"

Athena mengangkat alis. "Iya, banyak orang di sini."

"N-Nona Kore! !"

Athena berdirik, wajahnya amat panik. "Kenapa dengan Kore?!"

Pelayan itu terlihat ketakutan, entah karena kemarahan Athena atau hal lain.

"Ada laki-laki di ranjang Nona Kore!"

Hades tidur pulas dengan Kore berada di lehernya, tertutupi selimut tebal. Ia sedikit mendengkur karena belakangan hari ini dia begadang hanya untuk mengawasi Kore semalaman suntuk.

Tentu saja ia tidak mendengar pintu dibuka keras oleh Athena. Dewi itu masuk tergesa-gesa dengan Shion dan terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di ranjang itu. Beberapa detik sesudahnya, pelayan itu ikut masuk.

"Itu dia, Nona! Laki-laki itu ada di sana!"

Shion maju dan melindungi Athena. "Mundur, Nona. Kesempatan ini tak kan saya sia-siakan."

Mereka mendengar erangan pelan Kore. Gadis itu bergerak sedikit dan tidur lagi di leher Hades. Karena ada gerakan, Hades melantur, setengah tidur setengah terjaga. Ia mengumpat pelan ketika cahaya matahari menghujami matanya.

"...Sayang, tutup jendelanya..." tangan Hades menutupi matanya, silau. Kore hanya ber'hm' panjang sambil tidur, tampak enggan untuk bangun.

Athena diam sebentar melihat hal itu dan tersenyum.

"Ayo kita keluar, Shion.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa..? Hades ada di depan kita! Kita harus menyingkirkannya dari Sanctuary!"

Athena menggeleng. "Jangan. Percaya padaku."

Mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan itu. Pelayan itu juga keluar setelah memandang Kore dengan khawatir.

"Aku mendengarnya." Ucap Aphro dengan pelan. Ia pergi untuk menemui teman-temannya.

Hades bangun dengan gerutuan. Kore tetap saja tidur padahal ia sudah menyuruhnya untuk menutup jendela, atau setidaknya gordennya. Wanita brengsek, seenaknya saja dia bermalas-malasan!

Matanya terbelalak sedikit tatkala melihat dua belas Gold Saint ada di depan ranjangnya. Semua siap siaga.

Wajah para Gold Saint itu tidak ramah, dan Hades menggaruk rambutnya. "Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Apa yang kami inginkan?!" bentak Aiolia.

Hades hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Aio. Hades bersandar di tumpukan bantal. Merasakan ada gerakan, Kore setengah bangun dan melihat Hades dengan mata lelahnya. Lalu gadis itu merayap ke dada Hades sambil menggerutu pelan dan tidur lagi. Hades mengelus rambut Kore sambil tersenyum simpul.

Gold Saint saling pandang.

"Pergi dari sini, Hades!" Alde maju dengan wajah garangnya. "Atau tidak—"

"Atau tidak?" senyum Hades melecehkan, "aku punya barang penting di sini. Jika dia mati, kalianlah yang disalahkan."

Alde menggeram, hendak maju untuk meninju wajah datar Hades, tapi Aiolos menahannya.

"Dia benar, Alde. Kita tidak bisa menyerangnya. Salah-salah Nona Kore terkena imbasnya."

"Tapi—!"

Camus saling pandang dengan Shura, lalu Milo. "Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini."

"Camus!" Alde melihatnya dengan kaget.

"Alde, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menghajarnya. Kita ada di pihak yang kalah sekarang. Jika kita menyerang, Nona Kore pasti akan bangun, dan yang kita takutkan Hades akan menggunakannya sebagai perisai hidup. Kita juga tidak bisa menghiraukan masalah ini, Alde. Mundur bukan berarti kalah."

Alde terdiam. Tangannya mengepal. Ia melihati Hades dengan pandangan benci dan keluar dengan bersungut-sungut.

Hades tertawa pelan. Suaranya yang dalam membuat Aphro terdiam memandangnya. "Saran yang bagus, Aquarius. Penampilanmu memang cocok dengan otakmu."

Camus mengerutkan kening dan pergi bersama Saint yang lain. Aiolia mengumpat,

"Camkan hal ini baik-baik, Hades! Selama kau ada di Sanctuary ini, kami akan mengawasi gerak-gerikmu! Jika kau melakukan sesuatu terhadap Nona kore atau Athena, kami tak segan-segan lagi!"

Tampaknya ultimatum Aiolia tak berpengaruh, Hades tetap saja berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Ia mengatur bantal sebentar dan berbaring lagi.

"Oh, bisakah kau menutup gorden itu untukku?" Hades menunjuk gorden dengan lirikan matanya. Aiolia menggeram dan menutup gorden dengan kasar. Ia memutar arah keluar kamar, dan mendengar suara Hades lagi.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan, tolong tutup pintunya. Terima kasih."

Pintu kamar tertutup dengan sentakan keras.

"Hmph," Hades mengelus pipi Kore lagi, lalu entah kenapa merasa amat sangat lengket. Ia turun dari ranjang dan membuka sebuah pintu di sebelah ranjang, lalu tersenyum.

Hades memasuki ruangan itu.

Shun membungkus buket bunga berwarna-warni yang ia petik khusus untuk Kore dengan perlahan. Hari ini Shun akan menyatakan cintanya. Untuk itulah ia membungkusnya dengan amat sangat hati-hati. Ia bisa saja meminta pelayan untuk membungkuskannya, akan tetapi Shun merasa kurang sreg jika orang lain yang melakukannya. Serasa menyatakan cinta dengan meminjam celana dalam orang. Oleh karena itu, ia dengan sepenuh hati membungkusnya, berharap ketulusan cintanya tersalurkan langsung ke hati Kore.

Shun mengamati hasil kerjanya dan tersenyum puas. Tak ada kesalahan dan tak ada plastik yang kusut.

Remaja berambut hijau itu mencium bau wangi bunga. Ia serasa mencium bau wangi parfum yang dipakai Kore. Parfum alami dari alam.

Ia merapikan rambutnya dan menyemprotkan sedikit parfum di bajunya.

Shun melihat wajahnya di cermin dan tersenyum puas.

Tapi, tidak ia ketahui bahwa sekarang Hades tengah mandi bersama Kore di Sanctuary.

"Hee... Shun?" ujar Seiya, tampak mengantuk dari perjuangannya kemarin untuk mempertahankan juara di Winning Eleven dari Ikki dan Hyoga. Lalu setelahnya Shun bermain permainan yang sama..

Harvest Moon: Wonderful Life.

"Mau nembak?"

Shun mengangguk malu. Wajahnya memerah. Ia tak pernah sebegini gugupnya hanya gara-gara seorang gadis.

"Semoga berhasil, teman." Seiya menepuk punggung Shun. "Yang tegak."

Shun tertawa malu dan menggaruk rambutnya.

"Omong-omong soal Kore, sejak seminggu yang lalu ia suka menghilang malam-malam. Tak tahu pergi ke mana. Eit, ini hanya gosip... jangan marah..."

"Benarkah itu...?" tanya Shun, tertarik, "...mungkin Kore hanya ingin menyendiri."

Alis tebal Seiya terangkat. "Hee...? Aku tak tahu jika dia penyendiri. Eh, biasanya kan dia bersamamu, Shun."

Shun tertawa malu lagi. " selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Mm..." Shun menggaruk pipi dengan telinjuk, "kami memetik bunga bersama, bercerita tentang kesukaan. Banyak kesukaanku yang sama dengan Kore, senang sekali rasanya waktu itu. Lalu kami bercanda bersama."

Wajah Shun memerah. "Kami juga memetik bunga bersama."

"Wah, sungguh momen yang ro—kau APA?!" wajah Seiya terkejut bukan main.

"Eh..? Kami bercanda bersama..." Shun juga kaget.

"Bukan! Setelahnya!"

"Kami memetik bunga bersama..."

Bukan main hati Seiya ingin menangis mendengar hal itu. Ternyata inilah hasil latihan suci yang ia dan Hyoga berikan. Latihan-latihan berat yang mendidik Shun menjadi laki-laki tulen ternyata berakhir seperti ini. Seiya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menahan tangis. Bak dunia hendak kiamat

Sedih rasanya...

"Selamat berjuang, Shun. Doaku akan selalu menyertaimu." Seiya menepuk bahu Shun dan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya lagi untuk tidur.

Shun melihati Seiya dengan kebingungan. "Apa aku salah ucap...?"

Hyoga di balik tembok juga ingin menangis tersedu-sedu bersama Seiya. Tanpa tahu apa salahnya, Shun berkelana keluar mencari Kore.

"Ai, aku keluar dulu."

Hades tampak tak peduli. Ia membaca koran di bak mandi. Kore melihatinya sebentar lalu menunduk sedih. Kore keluar kamarnya dan menuju tempat yang paling ia suka, taman bunga. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga dengan bersenandung ria.

Kore berjalan menuju taman dan duduk di rerumputan dan bersenang-senang.

"Kore!"

Kepalanya menoleh ke arah suara dan menemukan Shun.

"Selamat pagi, Shun!"

Shun mendekati Kore. "Pagi, Kore."

Andromeda itu tampak canggung, ia ragu hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang amat penting. Ia tak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Haruskah ia langsung saja atau berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu?

"Ada apa, Shun?"

"Um... Kore... aku... aku..."

Kore mengangkat alis, "Aku apa, Shun? Kau demam? Wajahmu merah."

Shun menggeleng cepat dan memejamkan matanya dengan keras. "Kore, jadilah kekasihku! Aku menyukaimu!"

Bibir Kore langsung membentuk O bulat mendengar apa yang Shun utarakan. Kore diam terkejut memandang Shun. Shun masih memejamkan matanya, tak berani melihat mata Kore langsung.

"Shun..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Kore...! Jadilah orang yang spesial untukku...!"

Shun menanti-nanti jawaban terucap dari bibir Kore, namun tak kunjung ada. Shun membuka matanya dan menatap Kore. Wajah gadis itu sedih.

"Shun... maaf, aku...sudah punya orang yang kucintai."

JELEGER...!

Bagai tersambar petir, Shun membelalakkan matanya, mulutnya menganga dan ia sama sekali tak bergerak. Kaku seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menatap Kore, yang menunduk menyesal.

"...kau..sudah punya...?"

"Maaf, Shun..."

Shun tersambar petir lagi, kali ini ia merasa kepalanya pecah dan seluruh isinya berhamburan ke mana-mana. Perutnya tersedak, seolah ditendang dengan kuat dan ia ingin memuntahkan isinya, tapi tak bisa. Suara Shun yang ingin keluar pun tak bisa. Shun merasakan ada batu di tenggorokannya.

"Maaf..."

Hades mengenakan kamuinya dan membuka gorden sedikit, melihat ada di mana perempuan_nya_. Mata hijau Hades menjelajahi Sanctuary, tapi sosok Kore tak lagi terlihat. Ia mendengus.

Sampah memang selalu beterbangan ke mana-mana.

Ketika hendak meraih koran lagi, Hades mendengar teriakan perempuan dari luar. Teriakan Kore.

"Shun! Lepaskan!" Kore dipojokkan oleh Shun di tembok, sementara kedua tangan Kore diremasnya kuat-kuat. Matanya yang lembut kini bersinar penuh amarah. Shun kalap.

"Sakit! Lepaskan, Shun!" Kore meronta-ronta, air matanya berjatuhan bagai kristal.

"Kenapa?!" nafas Shun terasa panas di wajah Kore. "Kenapa?! Kau memilih orang lain daripada aku?! Kenapa, Kore?! Kenapa?!" Shun makin marah dan genggamannya di tangan Kore makin kuat. Kore menangis kesakitan.

"Kau sama sekali tak memikirkan perasaanku, Kore! Kau egois! Aku mencintaimu dari dulu, dan sekarang ini balasanmu terhadapku?!"

"Sh-Shun...!" Kore menjerit ketakutan.

"Katakan padaku siapa kekasihmu itu, dan aku akan melenyapkannya, Kore... Kau milikku! Kita tercipta untuk bersanding!"

"Shun, lepaskan...!" Kore ketakutan.

Shun menakutkan...

Tiba-tiba saja, seseorang menarik kerah belakang Shun, meninjunya hingga ia jatuh tersungkur ke rerumputan.

Shun memegang pipinya yang nyeri bukan main. Bahkan dari pipinya kini memar dan lebam. Warna biru dan ungu bersatu di pipi itu. Hidung Shun keluar darah. Kekuatan ini... ini bukan pukulan manusia.

Shun mendongakkan kepala dan matanya terbuka lebar.

Berdiri di sana, rambut hitam panjang berlayer, dengan Cloth hitam dan tatapan datar—berdirilah Hades dengan segala keagungan gelapnya.

"Ha-Hades...?" Shun nyaris tersedak.

"Kau lagi, bocah." Nada Hades nyaris tidak Kore kenal. Ia kebingungan, kenapa Shun memanggil Ai dengan sebutan 'Hades'?

Kosmo Hades yang gelap keluar dengan bebasnya. Ia benar-benar akan melenyapkan bocah Andromeda brengsek itu dari muka bumi ini, tak peduli meski pun ada Persephone di belakangnya.

Mulut Shun ternganga, tak kuasa bergerak.

"Matilah kau, bocah." Dengan intonasi datar dan dingin, Hades mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Shun.

"SHUN!" seluruh Gold dan Bronze Saint datang. Mereka melihat Shun yang tergeletak dengan wajah lebam, lalu melihat Kore yang menangis dengan pergelangan penuh luka.

Dalam sekejap mereka tahu apa yang terjadi di sini.

"Lepaskan Kore, Hades!" teriak Seiya. "Kau sudah terkepung sekarang! Percuma saja kau pergi!"

Kore melihat Hades dengan ketidakpercayaan. Hades melindungi Kore di balik tubuhnya.

"Inikah Saint Athena? Apa kalian tak tahu cara bertarung secara jantan?" tanya Hades dengan datar.

"Kau yang harusnya diajari sopan santun, Hades!" teriak Ikki. "Kau menyandera Kore dan menghajar adikku! Apa kau tak punya malu?!"

Kore melihat Hades lagi, dan melihat Shun lalu matanya beralih ke Ikki. Pancaran bingung jelas tercermin di matanya.

"A-Ai...?" bisik Kore, entah kenapa pandangannya buram.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka.." balas Hades, berbisik.

Alde maju. "Sekarang saatnya membalas sakit hatiku tadi, Hades! Bersiaplah!"

"Kau ingin mencuri start, Alde?" Camus mengarahkan kosmonya ke Hades, "Terimalah ini, Hades! Auro—"

Tiba-tiba Kore jatuh pingsan.

"Persephone!" Hades otomatis membelakangi para Saint dan hendak mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya, dan menerima jurus Seiya dengan telak. Dewa itu terpental dan tersungkur ke rerumputan.

"Makan itu, Hades!" teriak Seiya.

"Kerja bagus, Seiya!" Hyoga mendekati Kore, disusul Gold Saint yang lain.

Hades duduk dengan gampangnya, kosmonya makin membara, membuat seluruh Saint kaget bukan main.

"Jangan...sentuh dia..." ucapan Hades hanya sekedar bisikan, akan tetapi membuat bulu kuduk Saint-Saint Athena berdiri. Hades mulai berdiri di atas kedua kakinya, "Jangan sekali-kali kalian menyentuhnya dengan tangan kotor kalian..."

Mata merah Hades menyala terang dan dalam sekejap semua Saint yang ada di sekeliling Kore terpental. Mereka jatuh dan mengerang kesakitan, tak berdaya atas kekuatan Hades.

Hades berjalan ke arah Kore dan berlutut di dekatnya. Tangan Hades memegang dahi Kore dan mengelus pipinya.

Wajah Kore amat cantik.

"Persephone..." bisik Hades dengan pelan sekali. Nafas Kore melejit cepat karena panas, dan keringat keluar dari keningnya. Dengan hati-hati, Hades menggendong Kore dan melihat Shun yang terkapar, namun masih sadar.

"Jika kau melukainya lagi, akan kupastikan kepalamu akan hilang, bocah." Dengan itu, Hades berbalik dan kembali ke kamar.

Kamar Kore.

Dengan perlahan, Hades meletakkan Kore di ranjang. Ia menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Kore. Panas sekali.

"Persephone..." Hades memegang kedua pipi Kore yang terbakar. Panas.

"Ha..des..." Kore nampak tak sadar dan mencari-cari sesuatu. Hades meraih dan menggenggam tangan kecil Kore.

"Panas..." nafas Kore mulai tak karuan. Hades langsung mengambil plastik dan beraksi sebagai perawat. Ia melepas kamuinya dan memakai hem yang khusus ia bawa dari kamarnya di Elysium.

"Tahan, Sayang..." Hades mengompres Kore dengan air es.

"...panas..."

Wanita brengsek! Padahal yang ada di dahinya ini air bercampur es yang dingin bukan main. Mau minta apa lagi ia jika terus-menerus berkata panas?

Hades hanya menatap Kore dan membatin sesuatu tentang ia melempar Kore ke Cocytus. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hades langsung melepas semua pakaian yang Kore kenakan dan membuangnya di keranjang baju kotor. Ia menyelimuti Kore dan menunggu reaksinya.

Mulut Kore tertarik sedikit ke atas.

Hades menghela lega.

Tak lama setelahnya, Hades mendengar ketukan pintu dan masuklah Seiya, Hyoga dan Shun. Wajah mereka tampak bingung.

"Kami..." ucap Seiya, yang tampaknya tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Kami ingin minta maaf." Diselesaikan oleh Hyoga, yang menunduk memandang sepatunya.

"Ya...kami mewakili seluruh Saint, memohon maaf kepadamu..." Seiya menatap lantai, tak berani memandang Hades. "Kami...salah terka...kami kira..."

"Sudahlah." Kini giliran Hades yang bicara. Seiya dan Hyoga melihat Hades, harapan dan kekagetan ada di mata mereka. Mungkin mereka heran kenapa Hades begitu pemurah.

"Shun, kukira ada yang harus kau bicarakan dengan Hades." Shun memegang bahu Shun. Remaja itu hanya menelan ludah.

"Maaf... Maafkan kelakuanku... aku...aku menyesal sekali...aku...aku benar-benar malu..." air mata Shun mengalir deras. "Aku..."

Hades hanya berkata, "Sudahlah." karena tak ingin memperpanjang urusan sepele seperti ini. Ia heran kenapa manusia begitu senangnya bertele-tele terhadap masalah seperti ini. Hanya sekedar meminta maaf saja begitu susahnya.

"Kukira, kau harus meminta maaf pada Kore, bukan padaku."

"T-t-t-tapi..."

"Shun, apa yang Hades katakan memang benar. Kau harusnya minta maaf pada Kore. Jika kau tak bisa mengucapkannya sekarang, kau bisa menunggu ia sadar dan langsung saja minta maaf."

"Hyoga... Hiks..." Shun mengusap air matanya. Setangguh-tangguhnya Shun, ia tetap berhati lembut dan rentan menangis. Maka Hyoga dan Seiya tak pernah memarahinya.

Itu sudah sifat alamiah Shun.

"Ngh..."

Kore membuka mata perlahan. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah kegelapan.

"I-Ibu...?" panggilnya dengan lirih. Ketika tak ada jawaban, Kore makin takut.

"A-Ai...? Ai?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Ia panik dan mundur ketakutan, tapi ia tertahan sesuatu. Kore makin ketakutan. Ia menyingkir dari benda aneh itu dan meraih apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya.

Selimut ia temukan dan ditariknya dengan sekuat tenaga. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Matanya melirik ke sana kemari dengan liar, berharap menemukan suatu cahaya yang dapat menerangi penglihatannya.

Sebuah gerakan membuat Kore makin ketakutan. Ia memekik pelan dan mundur dengan liarnya, bak melihat setan.

"Persephone?" ada sebuah suara di dalam kegelapan itu. Suara seorang pria.

Kore menggeleng dengan takutnya, sembari mundur menjauh. Menjauh dari suara itu. "J-jangan..."

"Persephone!"

"Pergi dariku!" Kore menepis segala yang datang padanya dalam kebutaan malam. "Pergi! Pergi!"

"Persephone, ini aku!" sepasang benda dingin menempel erat di pipinya. Air mata Kore berjatuhan, ia membelalakkan mata. "Pergi... Pergi! Pergi!"

Hades langsung memeluk Kore yang ketakutan setengah mati. "Persephone, ada apa?" nada Hades panik, benar-benar panik. Namun Kore tidak menjawab. Gadis itu masih saja menangis dengan semangatnya. Badannya menggigil ketakutan.

Hades membuka laci dan merogoh sesuatu. Lalu dalam sekejap ruangan disinari oleh cahaya temaram lilin yang Hades pegang.

Kore berhenti pelan-pelan dan menoleh ke arah cahaya. Ia terisak dan memeluk Hades makin erat.

Pria itu meletakkan lilin dan memegang pipi Kore, memaksanya mendongak.

"Persephone, ada apa?" tanyanya tegas, walau ada sedikit rasa takut dan khawatir. Kore memalingkan wajahnya.

* * *

><p>"Kau takut kegelapan?" tanya Hades, nyaris tak percaya. Calon ratunya—takut gelap? Yang benar saja!<p>

Kore mengangguk pelan, menggenggam erat selimut tebal itu. "Sejak kecil...aku selalu bermimpi aneh..."

Ia mengedipkan mata berulang kali lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku selalu mengalami mimpi buruk yang sama. Selalu sama," jelasnya, "aku ada di dalam kegelapan. Aku berlari, berlari dan berlari, tapi aku tak menemukan jalan keluar." Kore memegang kepalanya dengan takut. "Lalu aku melihat...melihat seseorang yang menakutkan... dia mengejarku...dengan wajahnya yang gila... aku takut..."

"Persephone..." Hades memeluk Kore perlahan dan mengelus rambutnya. Tanpa sadar, Hades juga ikut bersedih.

"Dia terus mengejarku tanpa henti ke manapun aku pergi. Rambut hitamnya membuatku takut setengah mati..."

"Seperti apa dia?"

"Aku tidak begitu tahu...aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi kurasa..." Kore membenamkan diri di dada Hades, "dia...tinggi...pucat dan... berambut hitam... auranya berbau kematian... aku takut, Ai..."

Hades langsung terdiam mendengar hal itu. Dia yang sok ataukah memang deskripsi itu mirip dengan...?

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Kore." Hades mengelus rambut Kore lagi, namun pikirannya kabur entah ke mana. "Baik-baik saja."

Kore menggenggam erat baju Hades. Ia mendongak dan melihatnya. "Kau akan ada di sisiku...?"

Hades berkedip dan tersenyum tulus, senyuman yang membuat Kore merasa tenang dan aman.

"Terima kasih, Ai..." Kore bersyukur sekali ia mempunyai orang yang menyayanginya dan selalu ada di sisinya. Ia merasa tidak sendiri lagi seperti dulu.

"Tidurlah."

Kore berbaring dan memejamkan mata. Tangannya menggenggam erat jemari Hades.

"Persephone..." ucap Hades pelan. Mata Hades nanar melihat calon istrinya. Wajahnya yang pucat begitu lelah dan sengsara. Sepertinya ia terus menyembunyikan rasa takutnya sampai sekarang. Nampaknya Demeter sendiri tak tahu jika anaknya sering mengalami mimpi buruk. Ia memandang jam.

Jam satu malam. 

* * *

><p>Zeus menguap dan menggaruk rambut emasnya. Dilihatnya Hera, seperti biasa, tidur membelakanginya. Ia turun ranjang dan mengenakan baju dengan asal lalu membuka pintu, hendak melempar petir kepada siapa pun yang berani mengganggu tidurnya.<p>

"Hades!" Zeus kaget bukan main. Tidak biasanya kakaknya itu menemuinya sepagi ini dan ia tahu Hades tak suka menemui orang tanpa janji terlebih dahulu. "Ada apa? Kau ingin tidur bersama, eh? Sayangnya kita bukan anak kecil lagi. hahahaha..."

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu." Nada Hades serius. Zeus berhenti bicara dan memasang wajah serius. Ia memutar kepala melihat Hera. "Di luar."

Hades mundur beberapa langkah, mempersilahkan Zeus keluar dan menutup pintu. Lalu keduanya berdekatan.

"Ada perlu apa?" bisik Zeus. Hades terdiam sejenak, lalu bicara dengan nada rendah.

"Aku ingin putrimu."

Wajah Zeus langsung berubah cerah, secerah matahari. Ia langsung memukul bahu Hades dengan senangnya. "Akhirnya!"

"Shh!" hardik dewa Underworld itu. Zeus langsung menutup mulut.

"Siapa gadisku yang beruntung itu, eh?" Zeus menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Hades.

"Persephone."

"Apa?" tanya Zeus dengan cepat. "Siapa?"

"Persephone."

Dia menggaruk janggutnya. "Siapa itu? Tak ada anakku yang bernama Per—siapa?"

"Kau tahu." Bisik Hades dengan kejam, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Zeus. "Jangan pura-pura bodoh."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Jawab Zeus, menyerah. "Huh, nama konyol. Aku sudah menasihati Demeter untuk mematuhi Fates, tapi ia tak pernah mendengarkan dan menamai anakku 'Kore'. Anakku, Dewa Zeus yang disembah dimana pun, punya anak bernama konyol! Mau diletakkan di mana mukaku? Lagipula, darimana kau tahu namanya Persephone? Demeter tak pernah berkoar-koar."

"Aku mendapatkannya dari Fates, website-nya pun ada."

"Apa?" tanya Zeus, jelas-jelas heran. "Bicara apa kau ini? Mana mungkin mereka yang mengatur takdir bisa menulis apa yang akan terjadi di internet!"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh." Hades tahu itu, dan buktinya ia masih menyimpan halamannya di hp-nya.

"Aku tidak pura-pura bodoh, Hades. Kau bisa congkel mataku jika kau mau." Tantang Zeus, mendongak sedikit melihat Hades. Dewa Underworld itu memilih untuk tidak menekan masalah ini lebih dalam lagi. ia tak ingin dikatai bodoh, atau aneh oleh adiknya. Dikatai aneh oleh orang lain sudah cukup.

"Intinya," terang Hades, "aku ingin jari manis anakmu untukku."

"Boleh saja. Dengan senang hati aku menerimanya." Zeus melirik Hades dengan licik. Hades menatap Zeus dengan datar. Ia tahu apa arti pandangan Zeus itu. Dia menginginkan sesuatu. "Apa maumu?"

Zeus melihat kiri dan kanan, lalu mendekati Hades. Nadanya begitu rendah, seperti ketika Hades berbicara. "Kau tahu, Nymph di Underworld terkenal cantik."

Alis Hades langsung mengerut mendengar itu.

"Apalagi Nymph-Nymph yang melayanimu itu. Mereka terkenal cantik. Apa kau tidak ingin membagi satu saja untukku? Kau tahu, aku kesepian dan tak punya teman. Mungkin Nymph itu bisa membahagiakanku di sini. Berikan padaku, Hades. Aku tahu kau punya banyak cadangan."

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan muncul dari balik pintu dan menjewer telinga Zeus. Otomatis ia menjerit.

"Wah, wah, wah..." ucap Hera dengan sinis, matanya begitu berkilat dengan cahaya gila yang mau tak mau Hades akui menakutkan, "transaksi yang bagus, Zeus."

"H-Hera...! Sakit...!"

Wanita itu tersenyum pada Hades. Tak sedikit pun ada rasa di wajahnya. "Maaf, Hades, Zeus sekarang sibuk. Datang saja besok siang."

"Y...Ya." Jawab Hades pelan dan Hera langsung menarik Zeus masuk ke kamar. Pintu ditutup dengan keras dan Hades menduga jika Zeus tak kan selamat pagi ini.

Dia mendengus geli. Jika Kore sudah menjadi istrinya, akankah ia melakukan hal itu terhadapnya? Menjewer telinganya dengan senyum berbisa?

Hades mendengus sembari melangkah pergi. Mana mungkin Kore bisa marah?

Dengan mudahnya Hades masuk ke Sanctuary. Semua orang tengah tidur pulas, berkutat dengan apa yang Hypnos berikan pada mereka. Bagai bayangan, Hades masuk dengan mudahnya ke kamar Kore lalu masuk ke dalam ranjang. Kore bergerak sedikit dan membuka matanya.

"Ai...?" bisikya lemah.

"Maaf, Sayang. Aku baru saja ke kamar mandi." Hades tersenyum dan mencium pipi Kore. Gadis itu tersenyum senang akan afeksinya.

"Dingin." Ucap Kore dengan manja. Hades tertawa pelan lalu memeluknya.

"Hangat..."

* * *

><p>"Ai. Ai, bangun." Suara Kore bergema di telinga Hades. Ia mengerang berat dan membelakanginya. Kore menggoyang bahu Hades. "Ai, sudah pagi. Kau tidak sarapan?"<p>

Hades menjawab dengan gumaman tak jelas lalu tidur lagi. Kore menahan tawa.

"Ai, bangunlah. Ayo sarapan." Hades masih saja tidur, bahkan mendengkur. Kore melihat Hades dengan iba. "Kasihan. Pasti lelah." Ia menyelimuti Hades dan keluar kamar.

Kore berjalan ke arah dapur. Ia masuk ke dalam dan menyapa semua yang ada di sana.

"Nona Kore!" sapa Amalthe, riang.

"Selamat pagi." Ucap Kore. "Amalthe, boleh kubawa rotinya ke kamar? Aku sedang tidak enak badan."

"Anda sakit?" tanya Amalthe, "hati-hati, Nona, belakangan hari ini cuaca tidak menentu. Anda harus banyak minum obat dan istirahat."

Kore tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih, Amalthe. Kau selalu baik terhadapku."

Nymph air itu membalas senyuman Kore, "Karena kita adalah teman, Nona Kore. Boleh saya bawakan rotinya?"

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku bisa membawanya."

"Tapi..."

"Tak apa. Aku kuat mengangkat nampan." Canda Kore sembari membawa sarapan. Ia mengambil beberapa potong roti, susu, dan selai kemudian bergegas pergi. Beberapa pelayan yang ada di sana langsung memandang kepergian Kore dengan sinis.

"Yah, begitulah seorang gadis yang ketahuan menyimpan pria di kamarnya." Kata salah seorang dari mereka.

"Memang dia itu seperti itu, ya? Ratu drama."

"Dia kan bisa menyembunyikan aibnya berkat wajah tanpa dosanya."

"Pasti tidak akan lama sampai gadis itu ditendang oleh Nona Athena." Mereka tertawa-tawa, tidak menghiraukan tatapan mata Amalthe. Nymph air itu memandang pintu keluar, wajahnya begitu khawatir.

_Nona Kore..._

Kaki kecil Kore menapaki tanah. Ia bersenandung pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. Tapi ia langsung berhenti bernyanyi setelah melihat Shun berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan.

Shun juga sama kagetnya dengan Kore, namun pandangan matanya menjadi datar kemudian. Sama seperti Kore, gadis itu memandang lurus ke depan, tidak lagi ingin melihat Shun.

Lalu keduanya berpapasan.

Keduanya tidak berbicara, tidak berkomunikasi seperti apa yang mereka lakukan dulu. Saling diam membisu, tidak lagi tersenyum. Melirik pun tidak. Mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Kore melewati Shun dan melangkah lebih jauh lagi.

"Kore."

Gadis itu berhenti, tapi tidak sedikit pun ia membalik badan. Shun memutar badannya dan melihat Kore dari belakang.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Kore mengedipkan mata dengan pelan. Ia bosan melihat Shun.

"Masa depanku bukan urusanmu." Dengan kalimat menyakitkan itu, Kore beranjak pergi. Ia tak peduli lagi terhadap perasaan Shun. Ia sudah berubah sekarang. Ia lebih menyayangi Ai daripada Shun.

Shun menatap Kore hingga menghilang dari penglihatan, lalu berjalan ke arah sebaliknya dengan hati yang hancur berkeping-keping.

Kore masuk kamar dan menaruh nampan di atas meja. Hades masih tidur pulas, membuat Kore heran apa saja yang ia lakukan hingga kelelahan seperti itu.

"Ai...?" digoyangkannya lengan pria itu. Perlahan-lahan Hades membuka mata.

"Kubawakan sarapan. Kau pasti lapar." Kore tersenyum sembari menyuapi Hades potongan roti.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri." Gadis itu mengangguk dan memberi Hades roti bagiannya.

Kore masuk ke selimut dan mengunyah bagiannya. "Ai?"

"Hm."

"Tempat seperti apa yang akan kau tunjukkan kepadaku?"

"Tebak." Hades meminum susunya hingga habis. Ketika hendak mengembalikan gelas, tak sengaja sikunya menyenggol dada Kore. Refleks, Kore mundur dan menutupi dadanya.

"Maaf, Kore."

Gadis itu mengangguk, kepalanya menunduk. Pasti malu. Hades duduk di dekat Kore lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dadamu kecil juga."

"Ai!" Kore langsung memukul lengan Hades.

"Sudah kubilang, aku hanya bicara fakta. Jangan marah."

"Itu topik sensitif!" jawab Kore. "Aku benci padamu!"

Senyum Hades berkembang ketika gadis itu memalingkan badan darinya. Perlahan, Hades mendekati Kore dan kedua tangannya merayap ke dada kecilnya.

"A-Ai!"

Hades berbisik. "Kau minder dengan penampilanmu, hm?"

Kore terkesiap dan ia tidak bicara lagi.

"Kau juga merasa iri dengan perempuan lain?" bisiknya, "aku tahu itu."

Mau tak mau Kore membenarkan perkataan Hades tadi. Ia sering minder. Ia tak pernah punya kepercayaan diri. Semakin ia besar, semakin ia mempertanyakan kenapa salah satu bagian di tubuhnya tidak seperti perempuan lain. Kore sering bercermin dan melihat betapa minus dirinya. Dadanya yang kecil, pinggulnya yang tidak seksi, kakinya yang kurus dan banyak lagi. ia memang seperti anak-anak walau sudah besar. Serasa terperangkap di dalam tubuh anak kecil.

Saat pesta ulang tahun Aphrodite, Kore iri betapa seksi dan sempurnanya Dewi Kecantikan itu. Rambutnya yang bergelombang indah, lehernya yang kecil dan panjang, bahunya yang ramping, dadanya yang besar, dan lagi ia iri betapa indahnya ketika pinggul seksi itu bergerak. Kakinya juga kecil dan terawat. Semua sempurna. Maklum, dia hanya setengah dewa. Jadi ia tak pernah ambil pusing dan pasrah saja. Tapi lama-kelamaan semua itu mengganggunya.

Ia ingin berubah. Ia ingin menjadi seorang wanita cantik yang anggun.

"Hm?" Hades mencium leher Kore. "Aku bisa membuatmu...berubah, Kore. Jika kau tertarik."

"Apa?" tanya Kore, tak percaya. "Apa kau tahu apa yang kumau?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan membantumu mencapai hal yang kau inginkan dari dulu. Termasuk," Hades mengelus dada kecilnya, "ini."

"Aku—"

"Jadi ikutlah denganku." Potong Hades, tak sabar. Kore terdiam lagi dan berpikir.

"Apa kau ingin menjadi anak-anak selamanya?" bisik Hades dengan licik, "apa kau ingin terus seperti ini? Bermain-main dan memetik bunga? Kau tak ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya jadi perempuan dewasa?"

Kore menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Baiklah."

"Bagus."


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Punya Masami Kurumada**

**Perhatian! Tak ada hubungannya dengan Saint Seiya: Lost Canvas! **

Author: Ampuuun...! (dikejar fans SSLC)

**Chapter 14**

Kore bangun dengan perlahan. Ia mengucek matanya dan melihat samping kirinya.

Kosong.

Gadis itu memutar kepala untuk mencari seseorang.

"Ai?"

Ia turun ranjang dan membuka pintu kamar mandi. Diintipnya ruangan itu dengan hati-hati karena ia tak ingin lagi terkena dampratan seseorang. Kosong juga.

Alisnya mengerut dengan heran.

"Apa dia pergi...?"

Dibukanya jendela dan menghirup udara segar. Cahaya pagi yang terang menyinari Sanctuary. Langit-langit yang biru, pepohonan tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi dan awan-awan yang indah bergerak dengan pelan.

Tak ada yang lebih indah daripada Sanctuary.

Besok adalah hari penting bagi Kore. Hari di mana Ai akan menjemputnya. Mau tak mau ia penasaran tempat apa yang akan Ai tunjukkan padanya. Apakah tempat itu indah? Menyenangkankah? Yang paling penting, ke mana Ai akan membawanya pergi?

Tiba-tiba wajah Kore memerah.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu Kore melihat beberapa Saint menonton video yang...

Ia tak tahu mereka siapa, beberapa dari mereka ada yang memakai cloth emas. Ada yang mengenakan pakaian biasa dan celana pendek, ada juga yang hanya memakai kaus dalam saja dengan celana panjang. Tapi untungnya tak ada Shun dan kawan-kawannya. Mereka semua duduk bersama di sudut ruangan sepi pada malam hari. Di depan mereka ada laptop warna biru berkilap.

Pandangan mata mereka semuanya...begitu bernafsu. Ada yang membelalakkan mata, dan ada juga yang berulang kali menjilat bibir. Mereka semua seperti sedang melihat sesuatu yang aneh.

Tapi yang membuat Kore malu adalah mereka memegangi, atau menutupi sesuatu, di pangkal paha. Itu membuat Kore merasa jijik akan mereka. Pada waktu itu Kore pulang dari pertemuannya dengan Ai. Kebetulan ia lewat di situ dan tak sengaja melihat apa yang sedang mereka tonton.

Dia...malu memikirkannya. Merasa jijik, merasa murah dan merasa...

Ada seorang wanita sedang di... oleh seorang pria...mereka melakukan itu di dalam kamar... sepertinya video itu...

Porno...

Kore menggeleng kepala dengan cepat. Terkadang terlintas di pikirannya cuplikan video itu. Sekeras apa pun ia menolaknya, menghapusnya, Kore malah makin ingat dan makin jelas pula.

Saat Ai meraba badannya, Kore kembali teringat video itu.

Kore berganti pakaian dan bergegas keluar, ke tempat favoritnya. Ia tak ingin mengingat-ingat masalah itu lagi.

Ia berjalan di kolam favoritnya sembari menghirup udara pagi yang cerah. Kedua lengannya ia lenturkan setelah lelah memetik dan merangkai bunga.

Nanti ia akan pergi ke Summer Solstice. Ia juga sudah menelpon Athena dan dewi itu memperbolehkannya asal ia berhati-hati selama di sana.

Gadis ceria itu berjalan dengan pelan mengarungi padang rumput yang luas tanpa beban, namun sekonyong-konyong sesuatu berwarna ungu kehitaman melesat cepat ke arahnya. Kore memekik pelan dan terjatuh ke rerumputan.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa ngilu dan kaku. Mencoba menggerakkan tangannya untuk bangkit, Kore malah kehabisan tenaga sama sekali. Semua bagian tubuhnya lumpuh. Pandangan matanya mulai kabur.

Yang terakhir kali dilihatnya adalah benda hitam berkilat berjalan ke arahnya, lalu semuanya tak lagi terlihat. 

* * *

><p>"Shun, kau tidak mencari Kore?" tanya Hyoga sambil melumat keripik kentang dengan sepenuh jiwa raga. Pemuda berambut hijau itu hanya diam membisu melamun di jendela. Tak sedikit pun kata-kata orang lain ia dengarkan, apalagi teman dekatnya. Seolah jiwanya termakan oleh lubang hitam dan tak kan pernah kembali lagi sebelum lubang putih ditemukan ilmuwan. Selamanya hilang dari peradaban.<p>

Itulah keadaan dimana Shun berada sekarang.

Di tengah berputarnya dunia, Shun masih tetap di tempat semula. Ia tidak berotasi seperti orang lain lakukan. Ia diam, bak kehilangan arwah, dan bisu. Seharian yang ia lakukan hanyalah melamun dan melamun. Piring tidak disentuhnya, buah-buahan tidak membuatnya semangat lagi dan bunga tidak membuatnya tersenyum.

Ia hilang di tengah peradaban, hilang di tengah dirinya sendiri. Seperti kembali menjadi Hades yang dulu lagi. Hades yang selalu masa bodoh dengan segalanya, dengan umat manusia. Sama seperti Shun yang masa bodoh terhadap orang lain yang peduli padanya.

Hyoga diam memandang Shun. Sebenarnya ia mau menolong, tetapi ia tak tahu harus menolong cara apa jika Shun tetap diam membisu. Ia bosan melihat Shun yang setiap harinya hanya melamun tanpa arah dan tujuan. Hyoga muak melihat Shun yang lemah seperti ini. Shun yang sebenarnya adalah Shun yang selalu optimis tatkala mendapat musibah dan derita, bukan Shun yang lari dari kenyataan bahwa ia telah ditolak Kore (juga mendapati Hades adalah kekasihnya)!

Seiya juga tak banyak membantu. Yang ia katakan hanyalah 'biarkan Shun menemukan jalannya'. Jalan apa? Apa yang bisa ditemukan dari melamun setiap saat setiap waktu?!

Shiryu juga sama saja dengan Seiya. Ia mengatakan hal yang kurang lebih sama. 'Shun sudah dewasa. Biarkan ia menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.'

Ia tak mengerti kenapa orang-orang bisa egois!

Bahkan Saori juga begitu.

"Hati yang terluka akan kembali, Hyoga. Tinggal waktu yang menentukan."

Hyoga mendengus kesal dan mengunyah keripiknya dengan penuh amarah sampai-sampai bukan keripik kentang yang ia rasakan, melainkan benda keras, tipis dan tajam.

"Kore..."

Hyoga mendengar rintihan Shun. Ia segera mendongakkan kepala, berharap cahaya kehidupan Shun kembali terlihat. Tapi tidak. Apa yang ia lihat sama saja seperti apa yang ia lihat berjam-jam yang lalu sampai Hyoga membatin apa yang didengarnya tadi hanya khayalan belaka.

Kore terbangun dengan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya, serasa disiksa dalam tidur. Apalagi ia merasakan sakit di sekitar pangkal pahanya selama ia tidur. Gadis itu merintih kesakitan dan membuka mata. Ia menarik nafas kaget melihat segala sesuatunya amat berbeda dengan yang sudah-sudah.

Segalanya amat sangat mewah. Kursi dan sofa adalah pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat. Oh, ada perapian menyala di baliknya. Di sebelah kanannya adalah pintu ganda berwarna cokelat. Handle-nya terbuat dari sesuatu yang berkiluan, mungkin permata. Di sebelah ranjang ada cermin besar yang berhiaskan permata-permata cantik yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa sehingga tidak menunjukkan kesan norak. Di sisi cermin adalah lemari berukuran besar yang, menurut pendapat Kore, amat mahal. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati tiga pasang jendela besar bergorden merah marun. Ada pintu lain di sebelah kiri Kore. Tak lupa gadis itu melihat di mana ia berada sekarang.

Sebuah ranjang empat tiang yang luas, berkelambu emas tua, seprai dan bantal hitam serta selimut tebal berwarna velvet yang mewah.

Semua serba wah, dan Kore yakin seratus persen ini bukan Sanctuary.

Pintu dibuka dan Kore berjengit kaget melihat seorang pria berkulit pucat bak hantu masuk ke kamar. Mata hijaunya membelalak ketika tahu itu siapa.

"Ai!" jeritnya. "Ai! Di mana ini? Aku ada di mana? Di mana Sanctuary?"

Tapi anehnya Ai tidak berkata apa pun. Pandangannya datar dan hampa emosi, tidak seperti Ai yang biasanya, selalu penuh dengan perasaan.

"Ini adalah Underworld." Kore menahan takut mendengar intonasinya.

"Un...derworld...?" tanya Kore gagap, "tempat mengerikan di mana arwah-arwah berkumpul?"

Hades memandang Kore dengan benci dan secepat kilat sudah mencengkram pipi merahnya. "Kau tahu apa tentang Underworld-ku?"

"A-Ai... sakit..." air mata mengalir dari pipi Kore.

"Anak anjing sepertimu memang tahu apa, hm?" semakin bicara, nadanya semakin gila, semakin kejam dan Kore takut bila orang di depannya ini tidak waras...

"Keluarkan aku dari sini..." isaknya, "aku ingin bertemu ibu..."

Hades melepas tangannya dari pipi Kore dan mengelapnya. "Kau bukan Ai..."

Pria itu memandangnya dalam diam. "Kau bukan Ai! Ai adalah pria yang baik...dia adalah...pria yang sopan padaku..."

"Aku memang bukan Ai."

"A-apa...?"

Mata Hades bersinar dengan penuh kekejaman.

"Aku Hades."

Tanpa ia duga, Kore tertawa walau ia masih menangis. "Jangan melawak! Hades...Hades itu tua...Hades itu jelek dan botak. Dia adalah makhluk paling jelek yang pernah aku temui."

Hades tidak berkeinginan untuk berdebat. Kegiatan semacam itu membuang-buang energi dan nafas.

"Ai...kau datang untuk menyelamatkanku, kan...?" tanya Kore pelan, "aku...tak ingin bertemu dengan Hades... dia menakutkan dan kata ibu dia bau..."

"..." Hades mengambil anggur di piring buah dan memakannya sambil duduk di sofa.

"Ai...apa yang kau lakukan...?"

Dia tak peduli dan terus saja mencomot anggur hijau itu dari tempatnya. Dahi Kore mengerut heran. Tak lama kemudian, Hades berjalan ke depan lemari. "Ai, apa yang—"

"Diam."

Kore kaget dan langsung menutup mulutnya. Mata hijaunya melihat bagaimana Ai membuka lemari milik orang lain dengan entengnya dan melihati kumpulan baju yang ada di sana. Perlahan-lahan Kore mulai curiga...

Hades diam, tepat di saat Hypnos masuk untuk meredakan ketegangan. Kore menarik selimut lebih tinggi, takut melihat pria yang tiba-tiba masuk tanpa mengetuk.

Hypnos menyadari kesalahannya dan langsung berlutut, kepalanya tertunduk rendah sekali.

"Oh, betapa menyenangkannya, Hypnos." Dewa itu menelan ludah.

"S-saya... maafkan saya, Tuan!" ujar Hypnos, takut.

"Betapa menyenangkannya untuk masuk ke kamar orang lain dan melihat sesuatu hal yang—" Hades melirik Kore, "hmph."

Kore merinding dan makin merapat ke tumpukan bantal, berharap ia bisa masuk ke dalam bantal dan menghilang. Tak pernah keluar.

"Ampuni saya... sungguh..." Hypnos gemetaran, "saya sungguh minta maaf, Tuan Hades!"

Kore langsung melihat Hypnos, lalu ke Hades. Hypnos lalu Hades.

"Baiklah, Hypnos. Aku sedang berbaik hati padamu." Hades melihat pakaian-pakaiannya. "Pergilah selagi aku memikirkan hukuman apa yang cocok untukmu."

Hypnos membungkuk lebih rendah dan segera pergi dari kamar Hades.

Dewa Underworld itu tersenyum simpul, khasnya. "Ah... apa yang hendak kucari tadi...?"

"Ai..." gumam Kore dengan pelannya. Hades melirik Kore dari balik bahunya.

"Kau menipuku..." air mata Kore berjatuhan lagi, "kau menipuku selama ini!"

"Menipu?" Hades memutar badan, memberi Kore kesempatan untuk melihatnya secara penuh.

"Kau menipuku dengan nama palsu! Mendekatiku dengan tujuan dan... dan..." Kore terlalu nista untuk mengucapkan kata terakhir itu, "menodaiku..."

"Nama palsu?" alis Hades terangkat. "Kau memang terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti."

"Aku memang bodoh dan aku tidak ingin mengerti!" teriak Kore, "kau mendekatiku hanya untuk ini?! Hanya untuk menodaiku dan membawaku ke tempat menjijikkan ini?!"

PLAAKKK!

Kore tersungkur ke ranjang dengan wajah terlebih dahulu. Pipinya panas dan berdenyut-denyut. Tangan lentiknya perlahan merambat ke pipi dan menyentuhnya. Kore terisak-isak.

Hades mendekati Kore dan naik ranjang.

"Menjauh dariku! Kau monster!" pekik Kore ketika Hades berusaha mendekatinya.

"Terima kasih." Nada datar Hades membuat gadis itu semakin takut. Ia mundur, mundur dan mundur—sampai di mana ia diapit oleh kepala ranjang dan Hades sendiri.

"Jangan..." pinta Kore, memelas. "Jangan... hiks..jangan..."

Hades menimang rambut ikal Kore. "Kau tahu siapa namaku?"

Kore terlalu sakit untuk tahu.

"Camkan ini baik-baik, Istriku." Nada pengucapan di akhir kalimat membuat Kore merasa jijik dengan dirinya. "Namaku Hades. Dan salah satu namaku adalah—"

Tidak. Tidak. Kore tidak ingin mendengar ini... tidak ingin mendengar ini...

"Hentikan...!" pintanya.

Hades tersenyum dingin dan berbicara,

"Aidoneus."

"Kau..." Kore tak sanggup lagi berkata-kata. Semuanya memang sudah direncanakan. Pertemuannya dengan Hades, hubungannya, dan kedekatannya...

Semuanya sudah dirancang dengan perhitungan matang.

"Pergi dariku!" teriak Kore, "Pergi...! Pergi...! Pergi..."

"Pergi, hm?" goda Hades sembari menciumi leher mulusnya. Air mata Kore semakin deras. Pria itu masuk ke dalam selimut. "Bagaimana tubuhmu, hm, Istriku? Sakitkah?"

Sesuatu yang dingin di dada Kore membuat gadis itu memekik pelan. "Oh, maaf. Tampaknya tangan dinginku bereaksi terhadap sesuatu yang hangat." Desah suara Hades di telinganya membuat Kore merinding.

"Jangan... aku tidak mau ini..." ronta Kore, namun apa daya ia menjawab dengan desahan ketika Hades melumat bibirnya. Hades tahu ia ragu.

Tangan besar Hades menjelajahi tubuh Kore, merabanya dengan sensasi kematian dan menyentuhnya dengan kekejian. Tubuh ini, raga ini...semua miliknya. Miliknya seorang.

Kore mendorong Hades dan mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Oh..." Hades bergumam, sedikit kaget, lalu menciumi dada Kore. "Pertahanan diri yang bagus, Persephone."

"Aku Kore!" gadis itu mendorong Hades lagi, tapi tak kuat karena badan Hades dua kali lebih besar darinya. Dalam hati, Kore mengutuk dirinya karena terlahir sebagai seorang perempuan.

"Tolong!" jerit Kore. Hades hanya tertawa kejam. "Pergi kau, Hades...! Pergi!"

PLAK!

Pipi Kore kembali dikejutkan dengan rasa panas yang membakar. Ia terdiam karena takut dan air mata mengisi pipinya yang hampir kering. Kore terisak dan berbaring miring sambil memegang pipi.

"Kenapa...?" bisiknya lirih.

Hades mengganti posisi Kore sehingga gadis itu langsung bertatapan muka dengannya.

"Aku ingin kau."

"Kenapa aku...?! Kenapa tidak wanita lain...?!" jeritnya frustasi, "aku hanya gadis biasa! Aku setengah dewa! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku...?!"

"Setengah dewa?" Hades menindih badan rapuh Kore. Gadis itu menarik nafas cepat. "Apa kau yakin itu, Persephone?"

Kore tersedak. "Apa...maksudmu...?"

"Heh, kurasa ibumu itu memang menyimpan segalanya sendiri." Bibir Hades kembali memberikan sensasi panas di leher Kore. Ia mendesah. "Responmu bagus, Sayang."

"Berikan saja alasannya!" erang Kore.

"Kau anak Zeus."

Mata Kore terbelalak. "Tidak mungkin..."

"Apa aku berbohong?"

"Ya! Kau menipuku! Apa pun yang terjadi aku tak akan percaya segala yang keluar dari bibir busukmu itu!" Kore meronta lagi dan hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa rendah pria di atasnya. Tangan dingin dewa itu menjelajah ke perut Kore, diiringi rintihan gadis itu.

"Jangan..."

"Aku akan membuatmu senang, Persephone..." bisik Hades sembari membuka pakaiannya. "Sama seperti yang kita lakukan malam itu..."

"Hentikan!" Kore menutup telinganya.

"Bukankah kau menginginkannya...? Menginginkan...aku?"

"Tolong berhenti...!"

"Jangan menolakku, Persephone..." Hades menyingkirkan kedua tangan dari telinga istrinya. Mata penuh air memandangnya balik. Hades tertawa dalam hati, ia suka ini.

Hades mulai menciumi dada Kore. Gadis itu mengerang pelan, dan pasrah.

"Dadamu kecil." Goda Hades. "Akan kubantu membesarkannya...seperti janjiku padamu."

Desahan Kore menggema di ruangan itu. "Hen...hentik..an...!"

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah biasa memijat dada wanita." Hades tertawa rendah dan melumat leher Kore. Menandai bahwa gadis itu adalah miliknya. "..Jangan... tolong... berhen...ti...!"

Yang Kore ingat terakhir kali adalah gerakan tangan Hades membuka kedua kakinya dan semuanya berlalu gelap. 

* * *

><p>"He...!" teriak Zeus yang mabuk sekali. Tentu saja Hera tak ada di sisinya. Wanita itu tengah menyendiri di taman bunga, membersihkan diri dari semua noda-noda yang Zeus lakukan.<p>

Di seberang meja ada Hermes yang tertidur dalam keadaan mabuk, dikelilingi dewi-dewi cantik dan seksi. Lalu di sebelahnya ada Ares, sama tidurnya. Kelihatan sekali bahwa mereka lomba minum anggur semalaman penuh. Orang-orang masih berpesta pora, menyambut kedatangan Summer Solstice setahun sekali. Dibumbui anggur yang memabukkan, mereka tidak lagi memperhatikan adat kesopanan. Mereka berciuman di tempat terbuka dan dengan bangga bercinta di hadapan dewa lainnya, diiringi sorak sorai yang lain.

Lalu esoknya mereka akan lupa apa yang sedang terjadi lalu berpesta kembali seperti biasanya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Menjelang petang, Demeter sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Ia jijik melihat tingkah laku dewa lainnya yang tak tahu malu. Berciuman dan bercumbu mesra seolah hanya mereka yang ada di ruangan itu. Demeter memang membenci pria. Pria, dengan segala egonya. Yang pria punyai hanyalah kebanggaan akan 'anak' mereka dan memamerkannya ke semua wanita. Pria itu egois, pria itu licik dan pria itu picik.

Mereka memikat wanita yang mereka sukai dengan kata-kata lembut, lalu setelah mereka puas, pria akan membuang wanita tersebut—memandang mereka dengan dingin. Laki-laki zaman sekarang hanya bisa menghamili wanita saja. Sekarang wanita banyak yang memiliki pekerjaan, bisa menghidupi diri tanpa kehadiran laki-laki. Sebaliknya, laki-laki bisa apa tanpa wanita?

Mereka tidak bisa memasak, tidak bisa mencuci dengan baik dan tidak bisa segalanya. Mengerti hal itu, mereka melecehkan wanita dan menganggapnya barang yang bisa dibuang jika sudah rusak.

Laki-laki di mana-mana sama saja.

Demeter melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar, hendak berjalan-jalan untuk menenangkan pikiran.

Laki-laki tak ada yang bisa dipercaya. Mereka adalah ular berbisa. Menjanjikan sesuatu yang manis, lalu setelahnya kabur meninggalkan janji. Apalagi Zeus. Dilihat dari mukanya saja, semua orang tahu jika dia itu murahan. Dia menjijikkan, sama seperti pelacur. Mengobral dirinya ke sana kemari dan mempunyai anak di mana-mana.

Pria itu egois. Sangat egois. Jika pria punya banyak wanita, ia akan mengacuhkan omelan istrinya sendiri. Bandingkan jika istrinya punya pacar satu saja. Laki-laki akan memarahi sang istri dan membunuh laki-laki itu. Bukti bahwa laki-laki hanya menganggap wanita tak lebih dari sekedar barang.

Pastinya semua laki-laki seperti itu dikarenakan Zeus. Tentu saja, dia adalah bapak dari segala dewa yang agung. Hampir semua isi Olympus adalah anak haram Zeus. Yang laki-laki pun bersikap sama seperti Zeus. Memikat wanita lain lalu menidurinya dengan kata-kata manis, kata-kata cinta. Kau adalah satu-satunya yang kumiliki, kau adalah cinta pertamaku, kau adalah wanita paling cantik. Wanita terbuai, padahal kata-kata cinta itu telah diutarakan kepada semua wanita.

Berbeda dengan Lasion. Dia adalah laki-laki paling setia yang pernah Demeter lihat. Ia tak pernah menggoda wanita lain, tak pernah mabuk-mabukan dan tak pernah sedikit pun melukai Demeter seperti yang Zeus lakukan kepada Hera. Ia tak pernah mengambil istri kedua. Hanya Demeter seorang di hatinya.

Pujian Lasion membuatnya senang, tapi ia tidak pernah melebihkan pujiannya. Lasion selalu ada di sisinya setiap ia membutuhkannya. Pria itu selalu tersenyum untuknya, tertawa untuknya, mendekapnya ketika ia sedih dan memeluknya tatkala ia tidur.

Pendek kata, Lasion sempurna.

Demeter duduk di bangku taman. Pikirannya mengenang masa-masa indah bersama Lasion. Lalu Zeus datang...

Zeus mengubah segalanya. Mengubah keluarganya yang harmonis, mengubah hidupnya, mengubah rasa malunya.

Tak pernah ia lupakan ketika ia datang dalam wujud Lasion dan merayunya dengan kata-kata cinta—begitu sempurnanya ia berakting, sampai-sampai Demeter sendiri menganggapnya Lasion sungguhan. Lalu setelah ritual cinta itu berakhir, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Demeter tahu ia melakukan kesalahan.

Zeus tertawa terbahak-bahak dan merayunya lagi dengan kata-kata yang tak pernah ia lupakan.

"Kau ingin melakukannya lagi, Saudariku?"

Ia berharap ibunya, Rhea, tidak melahirkan anak bajingan seperti itu!

Namun jika dipikir baik-baik, ia tak kan pernah bertemu Kore jika tidak tanpa Zeus. Setidaknya ia masih punya seseorang yang ia sayangi, sama besarnya seperti rasa sayangnya kepada Lasion.

Wanita itu menghela nafas panjang.

Lalu datanglah saat-saat yang paling ingin ia hapus dalam sejarah hidupnya. Berkunjung ke dunia bawah.

Adalah adat bagi dewi yang selesai melahirkan untuk berkonsultasi kepada Fates untuk mengetahui masa depan anaknya. Dan sungguh, Demeter berharap ia tidak ke Underworld membawa anaknya, Kore.

"_Dia akan menjadi seorang ratu kelak." Ujar Athropos. _

"_Ratu yang berkuasa, sangat berkuasa." Lanjut Lachesis. _

"_Ratu?" tanya Demeter senang. Masa depan anaknya amat menggembirakan. Ia bisa membayangkan anaknya berdiri, disanjung-sanjung tinggi oleh seluruh rakyatnya dan menjalin hidup bahagia dengan rajanya, suaminya. Tapi..._

"_Dia akan menjadi Ratu Underworld. Persephone." Ujar mereka bertiga dalam satu kesatuan. _

Demeter tak kan lupa. Tak kan pernah lupa apa yang dikatakan oleh mereka .

Sampai sekarang pun ia masih dihantui pertanyaan.

Apakah anaknya benar-benar menjadi apa yang mereka katakan—Queen of the Underworld?

Menjadi ratu di dunia yang menyeramkan, sarang semua kejahatan di muka bumi? Tapi ia percaya kepada Athena. Demeter telah mendengar kehebatan Athena dari semua orang dan ia yakin Athena bisa melindungi anaknya dari—siapa lagi—Hades.

Kore bangun dengan nafas memburu lalu beberapa detik setelahnya ia ambruk lagi, amat lelah dan letih. Seolah-olah ia habis melakukan lari tiada henti. Ia mengelap keringat yang mengucur dari dahinya dan memekik pelan ketika melihat sesuatu.

Hades, tidur di sebelahnya, tanpa mengenakan apa-apa.

_Hohoho... telah dimulai penderitaan Kore! Kakakaka!_

_Apakah Kore bisa bertahan untuk tidak gila bersama Hades? Kakakaka!_

_Stay tuned to find out, on the next __LIB__:__same __LIB__ time, same __LIB__ channel!_


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Punya Masami Kurumada**

**Perhatian! Tak ada hubungannya dengan Saint Seiya: Lost Canvas! **

**Semoga tidak naik derajat menjadi M**

**Chapter 15**

Kore merintih dan mendesah panjang merasakan benda dingin bergesekan dengan lehernya. Ketika ada kulit menyapu dadanya dan memijatnya, ia merinding. Dewi itu merintih memelas dan benda dingin itu bergesekan dengan tempat paling sensitif di dadanya. Kore serasa berada di surga...

"Suara manismu menggairahkan, Persephone..."

Kedua mata Kore langsung terbuka dan sepasang mata hijau indah menatapnya balik. Kore memekik dan mundur dari sentuhan Hades. Cepat-cepat gadis itu menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Tak ada yang perlu disembunyikan." Hades menyingkirkan tabir penghalang di antara mereka berdua dan mencium leher Kore. "Aku sudah melihat segalanya yang kau punyai, yang kau miliki." Mulut Hades kembali melumat dadanya.

"A-Ai...!" Kore kesulitan untuk bernafas. "Ja...ngan..." namun pikirannya tak sejalan dengan bibirnya. Ia ingin Ai... menginginkannya...

Pria itu langsung menampar istrinya hingga tersungkur. Jerit kesakitan Kore melengking tinggi di ruangan itu.

"Ai?" tanyan Hades dingin, "kau ingin menyamakan derajatmu denganku?"

Kore mundur, pipinya merah panas.

"Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, kau akan memanggilku 'Tuan Hades', perempuan brengsek." Kore berjengit mendengar sumpah serapahnya. Ini semua hanya mimpi! Dan bila ia terbangun nanti, dia tengah berada di padang bunga Sanctuary di mana saint Athena berada! Ini semua mimpi! Hanya mimpi...

Tangan Hades mengelus dagu lalu pindah ke bibir bawah Kore. "Kau cantik, istriku."

"Aku bukan istrimu...!"

"Oh. Dulu memang bukan, tapi sekarang ya." Balas Hades, matanya yang datar membuat Kore makin ketakutan. "Kau milikku. Semua yang ada di tubuhmu adalah milikku."

Tanpa ia sadari, Kore sudah berada dalam pingitan Hades lagi. terpenjara akan tubuh besarnya. Tatapan mata Hades mengisyaratkan Kore bahwa pria itu tidak lagi waras. Dia gila!

Ia memekik pelan tatkala tubuh Hades memaksa kakinya untuk terbuka. Wajah Kore merah karena rasa jijik kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Semalam pingsan." Gumam Hades. "Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa mendengarkan alunan desah nafasmu itu, Sayang..."

"Lepaskan..." pinta Kore, mulai menangis lagi. "Tolong kembalikan aku... aku tak kan bilang kepada siapa pun..."

Hades menampar Kore lagi. "Boneka tolol sepertimu ingin memerintahku?"

Lagi dan lagi—hingga kedua pipi Kore lebam. Tak sedikit pun Hades menunjukkan rasa kasihan. Baginya, Kore adalah mainan—dan ia bisa memperlakukan mainannya sesuka hati.

"Kau sedih, Persephone..?" tanya Hades dengan nada cemas, "jangan khawatir, 'adik'ku akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

"T-Tidak!" tolak Kore ketakutan, "tidak! Aku tak mau! Sakit... kumohon, jangan...!"

Hades tertawa dan menusuk Kore. Dewi itu menjerit kesakitan.

"Astaga, Seph," ujar Hades sambil mengelus air matanya yang berjatuhan, "hanya ujungnya dan kau sudah merasa senang begini..."

"Tidak!" jerit Kore, lalu memekik lagi ketika Hades masuk lebih dalam, "AAAAAKH!"

Hades tertawa rendah dan mencium leher Kore. "Kau tahu, Persephone, hari ini pasti akan melelahkan."

Perempuan di bawahnya menangis terisak-isak merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. "Oh, istriku sayang, kau menangis karena merasakan senang? Aku merasa terhormat."

"Tidak..." bisik Kore ketakutan, "t..tidak...!" Hades menariknya, siap menggempur dengan nafsu binatang.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!"

* * *

><p>Shun membuka matanya dari tidur panjang. Ia memutar kepala dan melihat taman bunga dari balik jendela. Mata sayunya melamun memandang taman yang indah itu. Jiwanya kosong. Shun tak mengerti kenapa ia begitu hampa, begitu kosong, begitu sepi jika melihat taman itu. Seolah di balik keindahan bunga itu terselip sebuah lubang hitam menganga yang melenyapkan segalanya.<p>

Termasuk hatinya.

Shun merasa dunia akan berakhir, sama seperti Eclipse pada waktu itu. Dipenuhi oleh keputusasaan, dan kehampaan. Tak ada gunanya lagi ia hidup. Ia berharap Hades akan muncul dan memenggal kepalanya sekarang daripada ia terus merasakan kejanggalan dalam dirinya yang ia sendiri tak tahu apa.

Diambilnya buket bunga yang telah layu itu. Ia memandang bunga-bunga yang menghitam itu dengan pandangan sayu. Bunga ini, plastik yang telah terlipat ini—membuat hatinya sakit.

"Kore..." bisik Shun, sama lemahnya dengan cahaya hidupnya. Shun tahu kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan tak dapat dimaafkan oleh gadis itu. Tapi, meninggalkannya dalam kesalahan yang tak termaafkan membuat Shun tak lebih dari kata-kata 'mati'.

Saori mengatakan bahwa Kore sedang pergi ke sana. Ke Olympus. Pergi ke pesta tahunan bernama Summer Solstice. Entah kapan gadis itu kembali. Shun menantikannya, sekaligus membencinya. Menanti kapan ia akan melihat gadis riang itu menari di atas padang bunga, dan membencinya karena kelemahannya sendiri. Ia menyesal, menyesal setengah mati. Jika waktu bisa diputar, ia akan menyatakan cinta lebih cepat dan Shun yakin ia akan membahagiakan Kore lebih baik daripada Hades yang membahagiakannya.

Lagipula, dari semua pria—kenapa Hades?! Apa lebihnya dia? Dia keji. Dia adalah pusat kejahatan dari semua kejahatan.

Sampai kapan pun, Kore tak kan pernah cocok bersanding dengan Hades!

Shun bersumpah dia akan merebut Kore dari tangan Hades.

Dia melempar buket bunga itu dengan benci, berharap buket bunga busuk itu adalah Hades.

Jemari kecil Kore bergerak pelan. Lalu pelan-pelan, ia membuka mata. Sayup-sayup, langit-langit tinggi berukir adalah hal yang pertama kali ia lihat. Semuanya nampak kabur lalu mulai menjadi jelas seiring berjalannya waktu.

Ia duduk dengan pelan, kedua tangan sebagai tumpuan. Kore memeluk kedua lengan lantaran tubuhnya dalam keadaan kritis. Bergerak sedikit, ia sudah merasakan sakit.

Seluruh tubuhnya lebam dan penuh dengan bekas-bekas merah. Ia tak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya. Ia telah dinodai lagi, dan parahnya lagi seseorang yang telah menodai segalanya tak lain adalah seseorang yang ia kasihi dan sayangi.

Betapa benar kata ibunya. Pria memang egois.

Pria memang bejat.

Kore menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan penuh penyesalan dan mengambil pisau buah yang ada di meja dekat ranjang. Tangannya gemetaran.

Alisnya mengerut akan rasa malu dan amarah. Ia memegang pisau itu sedemikian rupa sehingga ujung tajamnya terarah ke tubuhnya.

Jika ia mati, jika ia pergi dari sini—pasti Hades tak kan pernah bisa untuk menodai dan melukainya lagi.

Dia langsung mengayun pisau itu tepat di jantungnya dan memekik keras.

"Mana Thanatos?" Hades menyangga pipi dengan tangannya. Beberapa Nymph mengelilinginya, masing-masing dengan cara tersendiri untuk menggaet perhatian Hades.

"Uh...maaf, Tuan Hades. Saya tidak bisa menemukan jejak Thanatos." Jawab Hypnos yang ada di belakangnya, "mungkin—"

"Biarkan." Kata Hades, monoton.

Hypnos menunduk pelan. "Baik, Tuan Hades."

Daun telinga Hades menangkap suara pintu ditutup. Ia menghela nafas pelan dan menyamankan diri di sofa.

"Anda tampan sekali, Tuan Hades." Salah satu Nymph mengelus rahangnya. Yang lain tak mau kalah, Nymph berambut biru menciumi telinga Hades dan yang lainnya meraba-raba tubuh Hades.

"Apakah Anda akan menemui wanita itu?" tanya salah satu dari Nymph.

"Dia sama sekali tidak cocok untuk menjadi ratu." Tanggap salah satunya.

"Benar, dari penampilan saja kentara." Mereka tertawa. "Lagipula, apa yang membuat Anda tertarik pada gadis lugu itu, Tuan Hades?"

"Dia tak lebih dari sekedar status." Komentar Nymph berambut cokelat dengan sinis.

Tiba-tiba saja, Nymph itu langsung dicekik oleh Hades. Ia memburu nafas dengan takutnya. Nymph lainnya menjerit ketakutan dan menyingkir dari Hades.

"Tahu apa kau?" tanya Hades, sinis, "tahu apa kau tentang istriku?"

Cekikan di leher perempuan itu makin keras dan erat.

"Jangan sekali-kali menjelek-jelekkan istriku." Nymph itu membuka mulutnya berulang-ulang, mencari nafas yang tak kan pernah terambil. Matanya melotot, bak ingin keluar dari sarangnya dan wajahnya kian membiru. Tapi Hades tak peduli itu.

Tak kan ia maafkan siapa pun yang berani menjelek-jelekkan istrinya, di belakang mau pun di depan.

"Kau mengerti?!" bentaknya. Nymph itu mengangguk cepat. Hades melepaskan tangannya dan mengelapnya. "Sekali lagi aku mendengar ini, aku tak segan untuk membunuhmu langsung."

Teman-temannya mengerumuni nymph malang itu dan membantunya berdiri. Mereka pergi dari ruangan itu, takut bila terkena amarah Hades juga.

"Tch." Ia memandang mereka dengan jijik. Nymph memang Nymph. Mereka tak kan pernah berubah walau seribu tahun lamanya telah terlampaui. Bodoh, tukang gosip dan pemimpi.

Jika mereka tak ada kerjaan, yang mereka lakukan adalah berkerumun dan membicarakan berbagai macam dewa yang ada di Olimpus lalu saling bercerita siapa yang mereka sukai. Kemudian arah pembicaraan makin menyimpang dan mereka pun mulai bercerita siapa dewa yang paling mereka ingin nikahi dan pernikahan seperti apa yang mereka inginkan.

Dan tentunya, Hades tak ada dalam daftar mereka.

Bukannya ia marah lantaran ia tak pernah diimpikan, akan tetapi ia tak suka namanya disebut dalam daftar dewa-yang-ingin-dinikahi milik Nymph. Ia tak suka orang bodoh dan pemimpi, dan otomatis ia benci Nymph.

Namun ia tak menolak jika mereka ingin tubuhnya. Dengan senang hati ia memberikan 'kasih'nya kepada wanita-wanita yang membutuhkan.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dangan pikiran letih. Akhir-akhir ini manusia semakin susah untuk diadili. Ia lebih suka dulu di mana manusia baik adalah manusia baik, dan manusia jahat adalah manusia jahat. Hades benci jika mengadili orang baik, namun jika ditelusuri lebih lanjut mereka punya sesuatu bernama kejahatan dalam hati mereka.

Bahkan saking parahnya, Rune dan lain-lain meminta izin cuti karena betapa banyaknya arwah yang melakukan hal-hal yang tidak dapat dimengerti. Jadi mereka bertiga, trio macan, langsung mengambil alih Penjara Pertama dan membuatnya sebagai base camp utama.

Kadang jika tak ada jalan keluar, trio macan yang bertugas mengadili arwah-arwah itu pun kebingungan. Bahkan tak jarang mereka berdebat dan di belakang, mereka berkelahi.

Dan akhirnya, penjurian terakhir dilimpahkan kepada Hades dari jarak jauh tentunya. Ia malas dan tak kan pernah suka menampakkan dirinya di depan orang yang tak ia kehendaki, apalagi hanya terhadap tiga juri dan arwah semata. Untuk apa menunjukkan ke makhluk rendahan bahwa dia adalah Hades?

Dan beberapa hari ini, ia terus begadang hanya untuk mendekati calon istrinya. Di dekat Kore, Hades bisa bersantai sejenak dari penatnya bekerja, lalu ketika kembali ke Underworld ia mendapat banyak arwah sedang menunggunya untuk diadili. Dengan buku kematian yang telah disalin (difotokopi) oleh Minos, ia harus mencari daftar nama di antara sekian ribu tak terhingga arwah yang meninggal untuk memulai mengadili mereka.

Belum lagi teriakan mereka ketika akan disiksa. Mereka menjerit-jerit bak orang gila dan mau tak mau Hades selalu mengenakan headset.

Begitu masuk kamar, Hades langsung menuju ranjang. Ia ingin mengelus Kore, dia rindu Kore. Hades merindukan kehangatan hati Kore.

Tapi yang ada di sana adalah seorang wanita dengan dada tertancap pisau bersimbah darah, berbaring miring.

Mata Kore yang terpejam, perlahan terbuka. Dengan lemas, mata hijau itu terarah ke atas melihat Hades.

"Kurasa..." gumamnya dengan lemah, "kau benar soal itu..."

"Hmph," jawab Hades, "kau pikir aku bohong?"

Gadis itu menghela nafas. Darah di dadanya masih mengalir walau pelan. Mungkin sudah dari tadi dia menusuk dirinya sendiri.

"Membawamu di sini hanya membuat susah saja."

"Aku memang... tidak minta dibawa kemari."

"Hmph." Hades membuka laci di ujung ruangan dan mengambil susu kotak besar. Mulut Kore terbuka sedikit melihat susu kotak itu. Hades meminumnya sembari duduk di meja bacanya. Ia meraih buku yang belum selesai ia tamatkan dan mulai membaca.

Mata hijau Kore melihat bungkus susu itu. Warnanya cokelat. Ia menelan ludah. Susu cokelat favoritnya.

"Apa...yang kau lakukan...?"

Hades hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia meletakkan susu kotak di meja dan menutupnya. Pria itu berjalan ke arah Kore dan naik ranjang. "Kau mengotori ranjangku."

Kore memejamkan mata. "Masa bodoh dengan itu."

Hades mendudukkan Kore dan dengan hati-hati mencabut pisau yang ada di dadanya. "Jika kau punya dada besar, pastilah benda itu sudah meletus."

Kore merintih kesakitan kemudian memukul tangan Hades. "Kau...bodoh..."

"Terima kasih."

Hades mendudukkannya di karpet. Pria itu menarik seprai yang berlumur darah dan memasukkannya ke keranjang kotor. Dia membuka lemari besar dan mengeluarkan seprai berwarna putih.

"Kau suka?" tanya Hades sembari membentangkannya. Kore memalingkan wajah.

Hades memasang sendiri seprai itu, tak lupa juga melepas sarung bantal dan guling. Kore mangamatinya dengan heran. Bukannya seorang raja biasa mempunyai banyak pelayan pribadi? Tapi kenapa dia sepertinya tidak punya seorang pun?

Hades memasang sarung bantal. Ia agak lama memakaikannya karena bantal yang dipunyainya besar dan banyak. Pria itu meraih sepasang sarung guling lalu kembali duduk di tepk ranjang. Dia memasukkan guling ke dalam sana, kemudian menata semuanya sedemikian rupa di atas ranjang.

Dewa itu menghela nafas lelah. Setelah mengadili, bermain-main dengan Nymph bodoh, dan kali ini ia memasang seprai gara-gara seorang gadis yang mencoba bunuh diri.

Dia membuka pakaian Kore yang kotor lalu menggendongnya perlahan-lahan. Mata hijau Kore melihat renjang. Betapa rapinya ia menata bantal dan guling. Menumpuk bantal sedemikian rupa lalu menata guling di sisinya sehingga semuanya terlihat cantik dan indah.

Belum selesai Kore memandangi bantal dan gulingnya, mereka masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dengan erangan lelah, Hades mendudukkannya di dalam bak. Diputarnya kran dan beberapa detik kemudian keluar air panas.

Kedua mata Kore membelalak kaget.

"Jangan takut begitu. Ini hanya air panas biasa, tak ada racunnya." Entah kenapa Hades juga merasa lengket. Ia pun membuka semua pakaiannya. Sambil menunggu air penuh, ia menggelung rambut panjang Kore agar tidak basah. "Astaga aku lupa, terlanjur kuikat. Kau sudah keramas? Sekalian saja."

"Sudah..."

"Baguslah." Respon Hades. "Setelah mandi lalu makan. Aku tahu kau lapar."

Hades duduk di tepi bak. Satu kaki masuk ke bak dan satu kaki ditekuk. Gayanya begitu bossy dan mau tak mau mata Kore melihat benda besar di...

Kore segera memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tak ingin lagi mengingat saat paling menjijikkan di mana ia menjadi korbannya. Kore tak mau memutar balik sejarah hidupnya yang telah terulang. Mimpi buruknya.

Hades mematikan kran air panas dan masuk ke dalam. Ia menghela nafas lega dan bersandar dengan nyaman. Kedua matanya terpejam, hampir semua bebannya terangkat dan menguap bagai air. Semula Kore memang kaget kenapa air panas dapat begitu mudahnya keluar dari sebuah benda, namun karena Hades menikmatinya dengan santai, ia juga demikian. Setelah melihat Hades, ia menjadi lebih tenang.

"Bagaimana lukamu?"

Kore melihat Hades sesaat, lalu menundukkan kepala. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Ini adalah urusanku. Kesehatanmu, keselamatanmu adalah urusanku."

"Kau bukan siapa-siapaku, jadi maaf saja; aku tak butuh apa pun darimu."

"Aku adalah suamimu, jadi tolong jaga apa yang hendak kau katakan." Ujar Hades dengan kata-kata sopan. Dahi Kore mengerut. Gadis itu membuang muka dan membelakangi Hades.

"Tidak menangis lagi?"

"Untuk apa? Kau tuli jadi percuma saja aku mengiba." Jawab Kore dengan dingin. Hades tertawa pelan. "Itu baru istriku."

"Aku bukan—!" Kore menoleh ke arah Hades namun ia kaget. Yang sekarang ia lihat bukanlah wajah Hades yang sedang bersandar, namun sebuah luka besar yang sepertinya terletak di tengah dada. Kore mendongak dan mendapati Hades melihatnya dengan wajah angkuhnya itu.

"Apa maumu?" bentak Kore, "kau mau menodaiku lagi? Silahkan! Lakukan saja, toh aku tak kan pernah peduli lagi! Aku memang gadis murahan!"

"Persephone..."

"Apa kau ingin menamparku? Lakukanlah! Tangisanku tak kan berpengaruh padamu, kau monster!"

"Persephone."

"Kau ingin segalanya dariku? Ambil saja!" jawab Kore diiringi tangisan, "aku memang sudah tak punya apa-apa lagi..! Tak punya...! Tak punya..."

"Persephone!"

Kore terdiam mendengar nama barunya itu. Ia menundukkan kepala. Di bawah air panas tersebut, tangan Kore mengepal erat. Ia tak kan pernah lupa bagaimana pria ini merayunya, kemudian mencumbunya. Ia jijik. Jijik pada semuanya.

Hades mengelus pipi basah istrinya. "Sejak pertama kali kau lahir, kau adalah milikku."

Gadis itu menepis kedua tangan Hades. Ia kembali membelakangi pria itu. Hades diam sebentar dan memeluk Kore dari belakang. Pertama, Kore berjengit karena dinginnya tangan Hades, namun setelah beberapa detik ia rileks.

"Kau mencintaiku?"

Kore menunduk. "Aku tak kan bisa bicara cinta pada orang yang mengkhianatiku..."

"Berkhianat, eh? Aku suka itu." Hades meraba pangkal paha Kore.

"Hentikan...!" Kore menepisnya dengan lelah.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin memberimu ketenangan fisik dan batin." Hades memaksa Kore untuk bersandar di pojok bak. Pria itu membuka kaki Kore.

"Sudah kubilang tidak...!" pekik istrinya, frustasi, "apa kau tuli...?!"

"Tidak, tidak, Seph..." gumam Hades pelan, "kita tidak melakukannya di sini. Sudah kubilang aku akan memberimu ketenangan fisik dan batin. Kau akan suka."

"Aku tak butuh ketenangan apa pun darimu...!" ditendang-tendangnya wajah Hades, tapi dengan mudahnya dewa itu menghindar dan menangkap kakinya, seolah ia bisa meramal masa depan.

Hades mengerang ketika kaki kecil Kore mengenai bekas lukanya di dadanya. Kore tersenyum menang.

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?"

"Aku tidak keras kepala!" teriak gadis itu, mundur menjauh. Pria itu mendekatinya.

"Seph, hentikan permainan ini..."

Mata Kore menyipit. "Aku tidak mau." Ia kembali menjauh dari jangkauan tangan Hades, dan menjauh lagi ketika pria itu mendekat. Karena gerah, Hades menarik pergelangan tangan Kore dengan kasar dan langsung mencium bibirnya.

Wajah Kore langsung berubah semerah tomat. Ia memukul-mukul dada Hades karena ia menemukan bekas luka itu adalah kelemahannya. Hades menggeram dalam ciuman dan melepaskan Kore. Gadis itu dengan lincahnya menjauh.

Hades menghela nafas, "Dengar, Seph... aku lelah... bisakah kita hentikan permainan bodohmu ini?"

"Oh? Dan membiarkan diriku dinodai lagi?" tantang Kore, "tidak!"

"Seph..." hela Hades. Ketika tak ada respon dari Kore, Hades kembali menghela nafas. Ia mengelus perut Kore dengan lembut.

"Hentikan...!"

"Seph..."

"Tidak!" gadis itu kembali menepisnya.

Hades memandanginya sebentar, lalu keluar bak. Ia menghanduki diri lalu mengenakan celana. Tanpa memakai baju, ia langsung keluar kamar mandi.

Kore membelalakkan mata, kaget sekaligus heran. Tidak biasanya Hades mudah mengalah. Ia selalu memaksakan kehendak kepada Kore dan selalu saja ia menyiksanya karena kurang ajar.

Termakan keheranan, Kore juga naik bak. Diambilnya handuk kering yang Hades persiapkan tadi dan keluar. Ia memutar kepala dan menghela karena pria itu tak ada di mana pun. Tapi, ia mendengar suara pria mendengkur keras.

Dia melihat ke asal suara dan menemukan Hades, tengah tidur pulas di atas ranjang. Tidurnya tengkurap dan dilihat dari posisinya, ia langsung ambruk begitu saja dan tertidur lelap. Kore mengepalkan tangan di dada. Dia merasa sedikit bersalah karena menolak Hades tadi. Pria itu memang terlihat kelelahan akan sesuatu.

Ia bingung akan melakukan apa. Ia tak membawa apa-apa dan lagi dia tak mungkin akan mengenakan gaun yang sudah bercampur dengan keringat. Tanpa sengaja Kore melihat sebuah lemari besar terletak di samping ranjang. Kore menelan ludah. Ia menghampiri lemari itu dan dengan pelan sekali membukanya.

Diambilnya salah satu pakaian dan ia takjub betapa modis pakaian itu. Berenda di lengan dan panjangnya pun hanya selutut, kesukaannya. Desainnya begitu sederhana, tapi terkesan mewah. Kore menempelkan gaun itu ke badannya dan bercermin.

"Baju tidur...?" ucapnya tak percaya.

Mana ada baju tidur semahal ini jika bukan orang kaya yang...

Kore melihat Hades yang tidur. Hades? Dewa yang kaya?

Terpaksa, ia memakai baju itu dan heran betapa pas ukurannya. Perempuan itu kembali bercermin dan agak kaget melihat penampilannya.

"Eh... kukira dadaku sekecil..." memang benar, dadanya telah menunjukkan suatu kemajuan, bahkan pinggulnya yang datar mulai membentuk. Ia berteriak pelan dalam kesenangan dan kembali bernarsis ria di depan cermin.

Setelah bosan, ia menutup pintu lemari dan naik ranjang. Namun, ia jadi heran sendiri kenapa bisa dengan mudahnya naik ke ranjang mimpi buruk ini. Padahal ia dibawa paksa ke sini oleh Hades, disiksa, ditampar dan diperkosa olenya tapi kenapa...

Kore duduk di sana. Ragu dan bimbang.

"Hades..." merasa namanya disebut, mata Hades terbuka dengan lelah. Ia mengerang berat dan matanya melirik ke sana kemari untuk mencari siapa yang telah menyebut namanya.

"Hm...?" ucapnya, masih mengantuk.

"Aku...lapar..." wajah Kore merah. Hades menggaruk rambut dan menunjuk laci besar.

"Ada gelatin ambrosia di dalam..." Hades kembali memejamkan mata, tapi Kore yakin ia tidak akan tidur begitu saja. Kore membuka laci dan mengeluarkan setoples besar ambrosia dalam bentuk gelatin.

Dibukanya toples dan ia menghirup aromanya. Begitu enak, begitu nikmat...

Kore mencomot gelatin itu dan memakannya. Gelatin itu tidak berbau dan berasa, tapi gelatin dari ambrosia ini berasa dan beraroma ambrosia, makanan dewa, padahal tak pernah diberi apa-apa. Seingatnya, gelatin ini tersedia dalam berbagai macam warna. Merah muda, hijau, kuning dan bahkan merah. Distribusi khusus untuk para dewa saja, tentunya. Dan yang tengah dinikmati oleh Kore adalah gelatin yang berwarna merah.

Dari luar terlihat seperti jeli, namun jika dicomot dengan jari, maka akan terpisah dengan sendirinya, tak perlu memotong-motong lagi.

Kore menikmati gelatin itu dengan senang hati, sementara Hades tidur miring menghadapnya.

"Kau tidak makan...?" tanya Kore pelan-pelan, takut Hades marah.

"Tidak usah," jawabnya, masih terpejam, "makan saja."

"Aku tak butuh rasa kasihanmu!"

Hades membuka mata dan melihat Kore. "Dan aku juga tidak mengasihanimu."

Dahi Kore mengerut. Ia kembali makan gelatinnya dengan perasaan bersungut-sungut. Hades menarik selimut lalu memejamkan mata. Setelah beberapa menit berselang, ia tertidur pulas.

Kore menutup toples itu setelah merasa kenyang. Ia mengembalikannya ke tempat semula dan mengelus perutnya. Betapa leganya setelah makan. Memang makan pada keadaan lapar membuat segalanya lebih nikmat.

Kore menguap dan melihat jam. Sudah setengah duabelas malam. Ia pun bingung, apakah ia harus tidur di sini ataukah ia tidur di ruangan lain? Hades sepertinya tidak ingin memberinya kamar baru, terlihat dari kefanatikannya kepada Kore.

Ia turun ranjang dan membuka lemari.

"Tak adakah selimut lagi...?" gumamnya. Ia bertekad akan tidur di sofa. "Ah, ini dia."

"Tok, tok, tok."

Kore meletakkan selimut di lantai dan melihat pintu. Perempuan itu melihat jam lagi. Mana ada tamu di jam-jam seperti ini?

Sempat kesal, akhirnya Kore membuka pintu juga dan mundur kaget melihat pria yang kemarin masuk ke dalam kamar dengan tiba-tiba.

Pria berambut emas itu juga tak kalah kagetnya. Dia langsung menunduk sopan pada Kore.

"Maaf, Ratu..." ucapnya pelan, "kemarin saya telah melakukan hal yang tidak dapat dimaafkan."

_Ratu? _Kore agak bingung.

"Maaf, kau siapa?"

Pria itu menegakkan badannya. "Oh, astaga. Maafkan saya. Saya benar-benar lancang. Nama saya Hypnos, dan saya kemari untuk menemui Tuan Hades."

"Hades?" Kore melihat suaminya yang tengah tidur. "Tapi dia sedang istirahat sekarang. Kalau boleh tahu apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?"

"Saya hanya memberitahukan bahwa sekarang saatnya penjurian, Ratu."

"Penjurian?" ia pernah diberitahu ibunya bahwa dalam menjalankan dunia kekuasannya, Hades dibantu oleh tiga juri. "Bukankah ada juri khusus yang bertugas?"

"Ya, Ratu, tetapi terkadang mereka kesulitan dan diserahkan kepada Tuan Hades sendiri. Daripada mereka salah mengadili dan ketahuan Tuan Hades..." Hypnos tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, membuat Kore merinding dalam hati.

"Semalam ini?" ucap Kore, anehnya ia merasa khawatir, "tidak bisakah besok? Dia baru saja tidur."

"Maafkan saya, Ratu. Para arwah juga tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama. Mereka harus segera diarahkan pada peristirahatan terakhir."

"Tapi—"

"Persephone."

Kore langsung terdiam mendengar suara itu. Ia melihat Hades menghampirinya, sudah mengenakan baju.

"Ha—Tuan Hades..." ia cepat-cepat menambahkan 'tuan'. Ia tak ingin dihajar lagi.

"Oh, Tuan Hades." Hypnos menunduk. "Sekarang saatnya."

"Tapi—" ucap Kore. Hades mengelus dahi Kore dengan lembut. Kemudian pria itu melihat Hypnos.

"Aku akan ke sana sepuluh menit lagi."

"Baik." Dia membungkuk rendah dan cepat-cepat pergi. Setelah Hypnos tak ada di dekat situ, Hades mulai bicara.

"Kau khawatir denganku?"

"T-tidak..!" tepis Kore, malu. Hades tertawa rendah. Suaranya yang maskulin membuat perut Kore serasa terbalik-balik.

"Tidak usah menyangkalnya, Seph sayang..." Hades tersenyum tulus, "sekarang tidurlah. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu."

"Tidak—maksudku..." Kore gagap, "kenapa kau harus kerja semalam ini...?"

"Karena itulah pekerjaanku."

"Tapi..."

"Seph, semakin kau dewasa, semakin banyak beban tanggung jawab yang harus kau laksanakan. Tak peduli siang, pagi atau malam sekalipun." Ucap Hades. "Dan semakin besar kekuatan yang kita genggam, semakin banyak pula tanggung jawab yang ada di pundak kita. Pekerjaan setiap dewa itu berbeda-beda. Mungkin ibumu bekerja di kebun karena dia adalah Dewi Panen. Dewa lain punya tanggung jawab sendiri-sendiri yang berbeda-beda."

"Jika ayahku?" tanya Kore, "katamu ayahku Zeus."

Hades berkedip berulang kali. Ia sendiri tak tahu apa kerja Zeus karena yang ia lakukan hanya menghamili wanita di seluruh dunia sementara Hera yang bekerja.

"Ayahmu...?" tanyanya dalam nada pelan, "...dia adalah dewa petir dan cuaca, kurasa dia mengatur cuaca..." ia menambahkan kata 'mungkin' di dalam hati.

"Jangan kerja terlalu keras..." ucap Kore dengan suara pelan sekali, jelas ia malu jika terdengar.

"Aku tahu itu, Seph." Hades mencium dahi Kore dan berjalan pergi. "Aku akan kembali nanti."

Wajah Kore merah padam. Ia masuk kamar dan bergegas menutup pintu. Kedua pipinya ia tepuk-tepuk dengan keras.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" katanya bimbang, "aku khawatir padanya... kenapa aku peduli padanya!? dia yang menculikku dan menyiksaku!"

Kore menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. "Sadar diri, Persephone!"

Tiba-tiba ia terkejut sendiri. Sejak kapan ia mengangap dirinya Persephone?

"Ini pasti mimpi! Mimpi!" Kore berjalan ke ranjang dengan cepat. "Aku tidak pernah ke Underworld! Aku ada di Sanctuary! Lalu setelah bangun dari mimpi ini, aku akan pergi ke tempat biasanya aku memetik bunga!"

Ia naik ranjang dan berbaring dengan kesal. Ditariknya selimut dengan hati dongkol. Namun tiba-tiba ia mencium bau yang aneh. Kore menumpu badan dengan sebelah siku dan melihati tempat tidur dengan heran.

"Bau apa ini?" tanyanya kepada diri sendiri, "...parfum?"

Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lebih lanjut, ia tidak melihat Hades memakai parfum tadi. Jadi bau apa ini...?

Kore mengendus-endus ranjang seperti anjing dan ia menemukan bahwa bau yang seperti parfum itu berasal dari tempat di mana Hades tidur tadi. Tenggorokan Kore serasa bengkok.

Jangan-jangan bau parfum ini... adalah bau badan Hades?

Gadis itu menelan ludah. Bau badan Hades... begitu harum...

Wajahnya memerah lagi dan teringat di benaknya video yang ditonton Saint Athena di ruang gelap itu. Ia menelan ludah berkali-kali. Ia menelan ludah dan menengok kanan-kiri. Sepi. Dengan cepat Kore berbaring di sebelahnya. Bau itu makin masuk ke hidung Kore. Ia menghela dengan pikiran khayal. Bau Hades... begitu menggoda...

Ia menepuk pipinya lagi. Kenapa ia selalu teringat video itu?

Setelah puas menggerutu, Kore memejamkan mata dan tidur. Di dalam mimpinya ia ada di suatu kuil—mengenakan gaun pengantin dan di sebelahnya ada Hades.

TBC...

_Nyokakakaka... review dong..._


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya dan segala antek-anteknya adalah milik Masami Kurumada**

**Beberapa karakter yang muncul nanti bukan milikku juga bukan milik Masami Kurumada**

**Perhatian! Tak ada hubungannya dengan SSLC!**

**Chapter 16**

Suara kicauan burung bergema di seluruh bagian Elysium, angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyejukkan hati juga tak ingin kalah. Mereka bersatu padu dan menciptakan suasana maha unik yang hanya bisa didapatkan di utopia tersebut. Tak jarang petal bunga tertiup angin dan meramaikan udara pagi. Beragam warna, beragam bentuk—mereka menyatu di angkasa bak pelangi yang bergerak dalam ritme indah dan padu.

Sebuah petal bunga mawar, terpisah dari kelompoknya dan melayang tanpa arah di atas tanah Elysium. Ia melayang berkibar-kibar dan masuk ke sebuah jendela besar. Petal bunga itu seolah-olah tertarik oleh sesuatu dan tiba-tiba ia kehilangan angin. Jatuhlah dia tepat di dahi seseorang yang sedang tidur.

"Ng...?" Kore membuka mata, merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di dahinya. Hades mungkin, pikirnya. Ditepisnya sesuatu itu dan kembali memejamkan mata. Ia masih mengantuk. Bukan karena tidurnya kurang, tapi karena tubuh dan pikirannya lelah. Ditambah lagi ia merasa dadanya sakit. Perempuan itu tidur miring dan dahinya menyentuh sesuatu.

"Ng...?" ucapnya pelan. Ia juga membau sesuatu. Dirabanya benda itu dengan mata terpejam dan suara geraman seseorang membangunkannya.

"Kau menyerangku saat tidur, hm?"

Kore menarik tangannya dan menjauh dari Hades. Kore mendengar pria itu tertawa geli. Pipi Kore menggelembung kesal. Hades mendekat dan memeluk Kore dari belakang. Perempuan itu menghela nafas dan secara tak sadar bersandar di dada Hades.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Hades tertawa pelan. "Aku tidak biasa makan."

"Apa?" tanya Kore, heran. "Apa maksudmu? Apa selama ini kau tak pernah makan?"

"Hanya sedikit." Hades mengelus jemari Kore. Anehnya, gadis itu tidak menolak. "Aku hanya makan ketika Pandora memaksaku."

"Pandora?" Hades mendengar nada kecemburuan pada ucapan Kore, namun Hades tidak ingin mempertanyakannya.

"Ya."

Kore diam membisu, mulai malas bicara dengan Hades. Ia merasakan tangan dingin Hades meraba pahanya.

"Hentikan."

"Hm?" Hades pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Hentikan!" Kore menjauh darinya. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang, membelakangi Hades. Pria itu menghampiri istrinya dan mencium lehernya. "Ayo mandi, Kore." Bisiknya dengan nada dingin. Kore merinding. "Kali ini aku akan mendapatkanmu."

Hades turun ranjang dan masuk kamar mandi, meninggalkan Kore sendirian. Wanita itu terisak oleh rasa takut. Suaranya, nadanya dan auranya begitu menakutkan... Kore menelan ludah dan berdiri pelan-pelan. Beberapa menit kemudian ia berhenti mengisak, dan sudah mulai bisa mengontrol emosinya. Dia menarik nafas panjang. Beberapa menit sesudahnya ia membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Di sana sudah menunggu Hades, sudah masuk dalam bak mandi.

"Kemari, Kore." Perintahnya datar. Kore menelan ludah, sekarang Hades ada di dalam 'bejat mode' dan mau tak mau Kore harus menurutinya jika masih ingin selamat.

Ia mulai melepas gaun tidurnya dan perlahan-lahan masuk bak. Dengan gemetar, ia mendekati Hades dan memegang dadanya—meminta izin Hades. Pria itu menjawab dengan geraman tanpa membuka mulutnya. Dengan hati-hati, Kore menyandarkan kepala di sana. Kedua tangannya gemetaran.

"Tadi...pulang jam berapa...?"

"Jam empat." Kore langsung mendongak menatap Hades lalu melihat jam yang ada di dinding. Setengah tujuh. "Jam empat?" tanyanya tak percaya. "Tidurlah lagi."

Hades menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa? Aku tahu kau lelah!"

"Karena aku ingin bersama istriku."

Kore terkesiap dan langsung diam. Hades memanfaatkan kediaman ini untuk menggerayahi badan Kore.

"T-tidak...!" tolaknya. Hades memojokkan Kore. "Oh, ya. Kemarin kau menolakku dan sekarang aku akan mendapatkanmu."

"Tidak... kumohon... aku lelah..." gadis itu menepis tangan-tangan bernafsu Hades.

"Lelah? Beberapa hari yang lalu hanya pemanasan." Hades menyeringai dan mencium leher Kore. "Lagipula melakukan hal ini setiap hari membuatmu sehat."

"T-tidaaak...!" Kore mendorong wajah Hades. Alir Hades mengerut tidak senang.

"Kau ingin bermain kasar rupanya..."

Kore menggeleng dengan panik. "T-tidak..."

Hades menggosok pangkal paha Kore, membuat gadis itu menangis. "Sudah kubilang, kau milikku. Aku bisa memperlakukanmu semauku."

"Hentikan...!" pintanya, "kumohon... hentikan..!"

"Tidak, tidak, Kore sayang. Kita tidak akan melakukan itu hari ini." bisiknya sambil menarik tangannya. "Kebetulan saja aku sedang lelah. Kita hanya akan bermain-main saja." Tangan Hades langsung merayap ke dada Kore. Tapi gadis itu terselamatkan berkat suara ketukan pintu di luar.

Hades diam, matanya melirik ke arah kamar. Nafas Kore memburu, benar-benar ketakutan sekaligus lega. Siapa pun itu, ia berterima kasih.

Hades mengenakan mantel mandi dan keluar. Selepas pria itu pergi, badan Kore serasa lumpuh. Kakinya gemetaran. Gadis itu memeluk dirinya sendiri di bak mandi, berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia takut... takut pada Hades... jika pria itu marah, dia sungguh menyeramkan.

Setitik air mata pun mulai keluar. Ia sekarang berada di tempat yang bejat, dengan pemiliknya yang sungguh gila. Disiksa bagai budak, dianiaya bagai karung sampah, dan ditelantarkan bagai boneka usang. Dan ia bertindak seolah-olah ia menerima semua itu, tak pernah melakukan perlawanan sedikit pun. Ia benar-benar sudah tercemar oleh kekotoran Hades.

Dia sekarang sudah kotor. Ia tak kan pernah bisa menjadi seorang gadis yang bermain-main di taman bunga tanpa beban sedikit pun. Dia sekarang sudah berubah, dan statusnya sekarang hanyalah mainan bagi Hades.

"Ibu..." lirinya sembari menangis. Andai saja ia tetap bersama ibunya. Pasti semua ini tak kan pernah terjadi. Sudah pasti ia sekarang tengah memetik bunga di Olympus sana, bersenang-senang tiada henti dan berlari-lari sepuas hatinya.

Suara pintu berdecit membuatnya kaget. Cepat-cepat ia hapus air mata tersebut dan pura-pura seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Menunggu lama?" Hades membuka mantelnya dan lagi-lagi Kore tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda besar di... Semakin lama ia menatapnya, semakin pula ia teringat akan video itu.

Kore mengangguk pelan dengan rasa takut bahwa Hades akan menamparnya lagi.

"Siapa...tadi?" tanyanya lirih.

"Hypnos." Pria itu masuk ke dalam bak. "Kemari."

Kore menurut tanpa bersuara. Dia menyandarkan punggung di dada Hades. Ia takut bila tanpa sengaja melihat mata Hades, pria itu akan marah.

Tapi ia menarik nafas cepat tatkala ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di pantatnya. Sesuatu yang aneh...

"Ada apa, Seph?"

Kore berjengit kaget lalu menggeleng cepat. Hades tertawa rendah dan mengelus perutnya. Kore menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku baru sadar betapa kecilnya badanmu ini." ucapnya dengan jemari mengelus dada Kore. "Hm...?"  
>Kore menggigit bibir bawahnya.<p>

"Aneh." Hades kembali meraba dadanya tanpa dosa sementara Kore mati-matian mempertahankan diri agar tidak bersuara.

"Kurasa dadamu tidak..." lagi-lagi Hades merabai benda itu dan Kore tak kuat lagi untuk menahan diri. Ia mendesah pelan, wajahnya merah padam.

"Ada..apa?" tanya Kore, nyaris tersengal-sengal.

"Apa kau memakai pakaian dalam untuk membesarkan dada?"

"T-tidak..!" jawab gadis itu dengan wajah merah malu. Ragu-ragu, ia memegang dadanya sendiri. Memang benar kata Hades, dadanya mengalami sebuah kemajuan. Bertambah besar sedikit.

Hades menguap. "Yah, mungkin kerja kerasku membuahkan hasil."

"Apa maksudmu...?" ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat pria itu.

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan membantumu membesarkan dadamu."

"Apa—?" beberapa menit setelahnya ia sadar, "kau...!"

"Heh, berterima kasihlah padaku."

"Tak akan pernah!" Kore menjauhi Hades, muak. Pria itu hanya tertawa pelan. "Kau cantik jika marah. Ah, tentu saja. Kau istriku."

Kore menoleh ke Hades, "Aku bukan istrimu!" ia membelakangi Hades lagi.

Hades menghampiri Kore dan langsung memegang sesuatu di pahanya. Kore menjerit kaget, namun langsung dibekap oleh pria itu.

"Kukatakan tadi aku akan mendapatkanmu." Hades mengelus benda itu dengan pelan sekali. Kore menjerit-jerit dalam jemari Hades, kedua kakinya berontak tak karuan. Kore berupaya melepaskan mulutnya dari tangan besar Hades, tapi ia bukanlah lawan yang sebanding dengan kekuatan fisik pria itu.

Hades memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam, diikuti jeritan liar Kore.

"Tidak bisakah kau diam?!" bentak Hades, gerah, namun Kore terus saja berontak dan menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan. Akhirnya karena takut, gadis itu diam tapi ia tidak bisa mendiamkan air matanya yang mengalir deras. Hades benci ini. Perempuan dengan segala air matanya.

Ia dinodai lagi. lagi, dan lagi—sampai-sampai Kore tak tahu lagi apakah darahnya sebagai seorang gadis baik-baik masih ada atau tidak. Selama dekat dengan Hades, Kore merasa ia tidak lagi suci. Ia merasa kotor sekotor-kotornya dan tak kan dapat dibersihkan lagi.

Ritual yang sama dan tak kan pernah berubah. Penuh dengan jerit kesakitan, tamparan keras dan kebejatan yang lainnya. Kore muak, muak dan muak. Saking muaknya, ia sampai mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa terkadang ia berharap Hades melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu. Dia mengutuk pikiran inosennya yang kini telah ternoda sedemikian rupa sehingga ia selalu membayangkan mereka berdua di atas ranjang pada malam hari, melakukan ritual sebagaimana layaknya suami istri. Ia tahu Hades hanya menggertaknya dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah suami istri, tapi Kore yakin di dalam hatinya bahwa mereka bukan salah satunya—Hades hanya ingin Kore berpaling, namun bukan dengan jalan yang benar.

Dengan kekerasan.

Pernikahan adalah hal yang harusnya dijalani dengan bahagia, dan mereka berdua tak pernah mendapati diri saling berciuman di tengah kerumunan saksi-saksi di dalam kuil. Hades membawanya ke tempat ini dan serta merta memaksanya menjadi istrinya. Hades menganggapnya tak lebih sebagai mainan dan boneka yang bisa ia perlakukan semaunya.

Kore terisak-isak di dalam bak, sementara Hades tengah mengenakan bajunya di luar. Memang benar pria itu tidak melakukan apa yang biasa ia lakukan pada Kore saat malam hari, namun luka di dada perempuan itulah yang membuat segalanya terasa sakit dan pahit. Lagi-lagi ditinggalkan setelah disiksa dan dianiaya tanpa bisa melawan. Perempuan itu terbatuk beberapa saat dan terisak lagi, detak nafasnya makin membuat dirinya terluka seiring dengan sakitnya goresan-goresan pahit yang diberikan Hades di seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia menyandarkan kepala dengan lelah di bak mandi. Andai saja ia manusia, pastilah ia sudah mati tenggelam di bak mandi sekarang. Kedua tangannya bergetar kesakitan. Untung saja ini adalah air panas, setidaknya ia bisa menenangkan luka yang sedari tadi menggelayutinya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bila dirinya disiksa di dalam kolam air dingin. Perempuan itu menghela nafas sedih. Kore batuk-batuk lagi lalu dengan kesakitan mengelus pipinya yang lebam. Masih bisa ia rasakan betapa sakitnya tamparan Dewa Underworld itu.

Kore berdiri pelan-pelan dengan harapan ia bisa istirahat sejenak di ranjang empuk milik Hades. Namun, setelah benakknya mengatakan 'milik Hades', ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh di bak mandi.

Hades yang tengah mengancing bajunya langsung berhenti dan menoleh ke kamar mandi. Walaupun kamar mandi pribadinya kedap suara, namun ia bisa mendengar jeritan wanita di sana. Bergegas ia hampiri pintu itu dan dibukanya.

"Persephone!" jerit Hades tatkala ia melihat wanita itu tengah mengambang di air dengan mata terpejam. Wanita itu merintih lemah. Hades melihat jemari lentiknya bergerak akan tetapi berhenti sedetik sesudahnya.

Ia segera mengambil handuk dan membungkus badan Kore dengan itu. Pria itu mengangkat badan istrinya dengan mudah, dengan cepat ia membaringkan wanita itu di ranjang.

Perempuan itu batuk-batuk tak karuan lagi. Refleks, ia berbaring miring dan terus batuk saja tanpa henti. Rambutnya yang basah terurai tak karuan, membuatnya makin terlihat menyedihkan. Hades mengambil cokelat batangan di lemari dan meletakkannya di cangkir. Dengan sepersekian dari sepersekian kekuatannya, cokelat itu meleleh—bak cokelat panas yang baru saja dibuat. Ia menambah sedikit gula dan mengaduknya.

"Persephone..." bisiknya pelan tatkala Kore tak lagi batuk. Wanita itu membuka matanya dengan lelah dan menatap Hades. Bibirnya begitu biru. Oh, betapa Hades ingin melumat bibirnya dan memberi warna lagi pada benda mungil itu.

Dia menata bantal lalu menyandarkan istrinya di sana. "Minumlah." Dia memegangi segelas cokelat panas itu ke hadapan Kore. Perempuan itu melihat gelas dengan tatapan nanar, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke Hades. Pandangan matanya penuh dengan tanta tanya.

Pria itu duduk di dekatnya. "Setidaknya aku tidak meninggalkanmu seperti..." sejujurnya Hades ingin bilang 'Zeus' di akhir kalimat tersebut, namun mengurungkan niat. "...pria lain." Ia membantu istrinya minum.

Dia minum hanya sedikit. Agak kecewa, Hades menaruh gelas itu di meja meja kecil dekat ranjang.

Tok, tok, tok.

Hades melihat pintu kamarnya. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Tampak Hypnos di luar.

"Tuan Hades." Sapanya.

Hades hanya menjawab dengan senyum simpul.

"Sekarang sudah waktunya."

Pria itu diam.

"Tuan Hades?" Hypnos agak heran melihat tingkah laku tuannya hari ini. Tanpa ragu dia akan bergegas ke hotspot saat itu juga ketika dapat panggilan. "Ada masalah?"

"Hypnos, hari ini aku ingin istirahat sejenak."

Alis Hypnos terangkat. Pemuda berambut emas itu mengangguk patuh. "Baiklah jika Anda ingin beristirahat sejenak, Tuan Hades. Tapi perlu saya ingatkan bahwa pekerjaan Anda akan menumpuk nantinya."

"Sudahlah. Aku ingin menemani istriku."

"O-oh." Disebut kata 'istri' membuat Hypnos patuh, "baik, Tuan Hades. Saya mengerti. Selamat beristirahat." Dia membungkuk sopan dan pergi.

* * *

><p>"Seiya, bantu aku membawa makanan!" teriak Hyoga dari dapur. Kedua tangannya penuh membawa roti dan keranjang buah-buahan untuk sarapan.<p>

"Oke!" balas Seiya dari atas pohon. Ia langsung turun begitu saja dan masuk dapur sementara Hyoga ke ruang makan. Tak lama kemudian, Seiya membawa senampan besar ayam panggang. Karena berat, ia berjalan agak linglung.

"Boleh kubantu, Seiya?" tanya Alde yang sedang kebagian jatah memasak.

"Tenang saja, Alde!" ujar Seiya dengan semangat, "aku bisa mengangkat ini dengan mudah!" ia jalan dengan sempoyongan ke ruang makan. Alde mengamati Seiya dengan khawatir.

Seiya masuk ke ruang makan dengan semangat lalu meletakkan ayam di tengah meja panjang.

"Whoa, Seiya! Pelan-pelan!" ujar Lia. Dia sedang menata alat makan .

"Yang penting ayamnya selamat!"

"Memang benar, tapi..."

"Aku akan mengangkat makanan yang lain!" teriak Seiya, "Aldeeee!" ia pergi dari ruangan itu.

Lia melihat kepergian Seiya. "Hiperaktif..." gumamnya heran.

Ketika saat sarapan, semuanya duduk di meja masing-masing. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain lalu melihat Saori yang menikmati roti dengan tenang.

Merasa dilihati, Saori mendongak. "Ada apa?"

Seiya melihat Hyoga lalu melihat Saori lagi. "Memang benar kita makan bersama di sini dan semuanya hadir, tapi..."

"Tapi kenapa dia ikut makan juga?" Seiya melihat seseorang di samping Saori yang sedang sarapan diikuti Saint-Saint yang lainnya.

Thanatos melihat Saint-Saint itu dengan heran. Mereka semua saling memandang Thanatos dengan pandangan curiga.

* * *

><p>Hades membuka lemari dan memilih-milih pakaian untuk Kore. Tak lama, ia mengeluarkan gaun warna merah marun.<p>

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya. Kore melihat gaun itu dengan pandangan kaget. Gaun itu mirip dengan...

Cepat-cepat Kore menghapus kekagetan dan mengangguk pelan.

"Sengaja kupilih yang panjang agar kau hangat." Pria itu melepas handuk dari badan Kore dan memakaiakan pakaian itu. Kore hanya diam dan melihat ke arah lain.

Tepat setelah selesai, ia mendengar pintu diketuk lagi. Hades melihat jam kemudian balik ke pintu lagi.

Pria itu duduk di dekat Kore dan masuk ke selimut. "Masuk."

Bila Kore manusia biasa, ia pasti sudah pingsan di tempat karena ada sesuatu transparan masuk begitu saja melalui pintu. Perempuan itu menjerit dan refleks memegang lengan Hades.

"Jangan takut. Itu adalah pelayan kita." Gumam Hades.

Mata Kore membelalak lebar. "Pe-pelayan?!"

Benda transparan itu melayang di atas tanah dan semakin lama Kore melihatnya, semakin ia takut. Benda itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah arwah orang yang mati. Kore mundur, ngeri.

"Letakkan saja di tempat biasa." Perintah Hades, datar. Arwah itu melayang ke meja dekat ranjang dan meletakkan sesuatu di sana. Sekeranjang buah-buahan dan roti. Arwah itu menunduk sopan dan pergi tanpa jejak.

Nafas Kore memburu, matanya masih melotot.

"Sudahlah. Dia tak kan menyakitimu." Ujar Hades sembari mengambil sepotong roti. Ia mengulurkannya pada Kore. Perempuan itu mundur ketakutan. "Tidak ada racunnya."

"Apa...itu tadi?!"

"Sudah kubilang."

"Tapi...tapi kenapa dia...!"

Hades mengunyah rotinya pelan-pelan dan menelannya. "Karena itulah hukumannya."

"Apa? Apa maksudmu...?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku menemukan mayat seorang gadis di sebuah hutan. Tampaknya arwahnya belum dibawa oleh Thanatos, jadi aku membawanya. Tapi, kulihat gadis itu benar-benar murni. Ia tak pernah melakukan kejahatan apa pun dan akhirnya ia kumasukkan ke Elysium, namun ia tak mau."

"Tak mau?" Kore jadi penasaran. Kenapa surga seindah itu ditolak?

"Ya." Jawab Hades. Ia meraih apel dan memberikannya ke Kore. "Dia ingin berterima kasih kepadaku dan ia akan melakukan apa pun yang kuinginkan."

Wajah Kore sedikit mendatar. Ia cemburu.

"Dan jadilah ia seperti itu."

"Oh." Kore memakan apelnya dalam diam., masih cemburu.

Mereka sarapan dengan diam, seperti patung yang bisu. Hades bersandar di bantal, mata hijaunya melihat langit-langit. Kore diam menatap Hades. Ajaibnya, luka-luka yang Hades berikan kini telah menghilang dan kulitnya kembali seperti sedia kala. Mungkin karena ia adalah seorang dewi. Namun, ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika ia adalah salah satunya lantaran Kore tahu benar bahwa jika orang tuanya adalah perbandingan yang jauh, di mana Lasion adalah manusia biasa dan Demeter adalah seorang dewi—murni. Jika Demeter mengandung, orang pasti akan menyangka anak mereka adalah setengah dewa, namun...

Kore menunduk, melihat kedua tangannya terlipat di perut dengan rapi. Tapi kenapa ibunya menyembunyikan bahwa ayah dari putri semata wayangnya sendiri adalah Zeus? Apa dia menysal karena memilih Zeus daripada Lasion? Apa dia malu perselingkuhannya kelak dapat diketahui anaknya sendiri?

Suara perutnya yang keroncongan membuat wajahnya merah. Hades meliriknya dan tertawa pelan.

"Jangan bicara." Suruh Kore, wajahnya masih merah padam. Ia bergegas mengambil beberapa roti dan menumpuknya menjadi tiga lapis. Kore memakannya dengan kesal dan malu.

"Makanlah yang sopan. Jangan langsung seperti itu."

Kore menelan rotinya. "Di sini hanya ada aku dan kau." Ujarnya ketus.

"Memang benar, tapi tolong jaga sopan santunmu sebagai seorang perempuan terhormat, Kore."

"Terhormat? Oh, kurasa aku tidak lagi terhormat."

"Persephone." Tegur Hades.

"Jangan ganggu aku." Ujar perempuan itu sembari mengisi rotinya dengan beberapa lapis daging asap. Hades hanya menggeleng melihat itu.

"Kadang aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa melihatmu." Kore melirik Hades sekilas lalu melanjutkan sarapannya. Perempuan itu menyodorkan roti tumpuknya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Melihat itu membuatku kenyang."

Kore bersikeras, tidak menyingkirkan rotinya dari wajah Hades.

"Tidak, Kore." Jawabnya, "makanlah."

Wajah Kore berkerut.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sekali saja." Hades memegang tangan Kore perlahan lalu mengamati roti itu. Ia diam sejenak. Jika ini adalah dunia maya, pastilah ada emot titik-titik di atas kepalanya. Dengan ragu, ia menggigitnya. Mulut Hades sampai penuh sehingga ia harus menutup mulutnya sendiri agar tidak muntah. Dia kesukaran mengunyah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kore setelah menelan bagiannya. Hades menggeleng pelan lalu menelannya. Sepersekian detik sesudahnya, ia batuk. Kore bergegas mengambil air putih dan memberikannya kepada Hades.

Pria itu meneguknya dengan cepat dan menghela lega. Kore meletakkan kembali gelas di tempat semula. Perempuan itu melihat Hades. Pandangan matanya khawatir.

"Hades...? Kau baik-baik saja...?"

"Lain kali aku tak akan pernah memakan benda itu lagi." gerutunya kesal. Kore mengambil roti tumpuknya dan memakannya lagi.

"Aku heran bagaimana bisa kau menggigit benda itu dan mengunyahnya?" Hades melihat pipi Kore yang menggelembung besar. Walaupun begitu, ia melihat ada gerakan mengunyah.

"Dasar tua." Celetuk Kore. Lalu ia menutup mulutnya dengan pandangan ngeri.

Hades melihatnya dengan datar dan ia melihat langit-langit.

"Aku memang sudah tua, Kore." Konfimasinya. "Umurku sudah beratus-ratus tahun."

Kore memandang Hades dengan nanar. _Beratus-ratus tahun...?_

"Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan hal itu." Tolak Hades. "Lebih baik kita bicarakan masa depan kita berdua."

"Ap—?"

"Seperti pernikahan atau..." Hades melihat Kore dan berbisik di lehernya, "...berapa banyak anak kita."

Wajah Kore langsung merah. Ia mendorong Hades menjauh.

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh!" teriak Kore, "aku tak kan pernah punya anak darimu!"

"Astaga, kasar sekali kata-katamu itu."

Kore memunggungi Hades sembari menghabiskan rotinya. Hades mendekat dan memeluknya dari belakang. Tangan Hades langsung terarah ke dada Kore, membuatnya kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan!"

"Aku punya hak untuk memegangmu karena aku suamimu."

"Lepas!" Kore mendorong-dorong tangan Hades.

Hades tertawa di telinga Kore. "Begitu energik. Jarang sekali aku melihat perempuan sepertimu."

Perempuan itu berhasil menghindari Hades.

"Aku mandi dulu. Jaga tingkah lakumu." Ujar Hades sembari masuk kamar mandi. Kore melihati Hades dengan tatapan dingin.

Setelah pria itu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, Kore melihat roti di atas meja dan meraihnya. Dia memakannya dengan penuh kekesalan. Tak terasa, tiga buah roti telah habis ia makan.

Kore diam mengamati kamar itu.

Dia melihat kamar mandi. 

* * *

><p>Hades menyalakan kran dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia benar-benar lelah hari ini. Bukan karena pekerjaan, akan tetapi ia lelah karena perilaku istrinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia menerima semua ini dengan senang—apa yang ia tidak punya? Ia punya segalanya—emas, berlian, zamrud, pakaian mahal, kekuasaan dan semuanya! Dia adalah salah satu dari dewa yang kaya, dan hampir semua Nymph yang ada di Elysium mengincarnya untuk satu hal—untuk menjadi seorang ratu di Underworld. Tapi ia tak mengerti kenapa Kore begitu berbeda.<p>

Kekanak-kanakan, keras kepala dan pemarah.

Dan yang pasti ia tak kan pernah peduli terhadap harta, padahal dengan harta semuanya begitu mudah. Yang terpenting dari semuanya adalah kekuasaan. Ia punya kerajaan, ia punya wilayah. Semua orang takut menyebut namanya karena kekuasaannya, karena kekuatannya. Tapi Kore sama sekali tak pernah melihat dan memanfaatkan hal tersebut. Seandainya ia mau menjadi ratunya, ia bisa melakukan apa saja—termasuk menguasai dunia.

Pria itu melepas pakaiannya dan berjalan ke bak mandi. Tak sengaja ia melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin. Ia berhenti dan mendekati dirinya sendiri. Setiap bercermin, entah itu mengenakan baju atau tidak, selalu matanya terarah ke bekas luka di tengah dadanya. Giginya gemeretakan dan di dalam hatinya, Hades selalu mengutuk orang yang melukai badan yang sangat ia jaga dengan hati-hati ini.

Athena.

Dia tak lebih dari perempuan lemah. Seorang gadis polos yang sok dengan rasa keadilan hanya karena ia berenkarnasi. Tanpa cloth-nya, dia hanya perempuan dan, oh, betapa Hades ingin memperkosanya dan menyiksanya. Mengulitinya hidup-hidup tak sebanding dengan luka yang ia berikan di dadanya. Dibunuh berkali-kali pun tak kan cukup.

Dia merasa kakinya panas. Hades menunduk dan melihat air mengerubungi telapak kakinya. Pria itu mematikan kran lalu masuk bak. Ia menghela lega. Pikiran lelah atau stres, tak ada obat yang lebih baik daripada berendam air panas.

Pria itu bersandar di dinding bak dan menjulurkan kedua lengan ke samping, posisi favoritnya. Sayang sekali, Kore tidak ikut mandi bersama. Hades akan menggeseknya sampai ia tahu apa kekurangajarannya, tapi...

Ia merasa terlalu cepat untuk bertindak, mengingat anak itu masih sangat muda untuk menjadi seorang ratu. Seandainya Kore lebih dewasa dan lebih tua sedikit, pastinya anak itu akan mengerti kenapa Hades melakukan hal ini. Dan tentu saja, ia akan menerima apa yang telah digariskan oleh takdir dengan mudahnya. Namun sayangnya, bubur yang tumpah telah membusuk dan betapa pun hebatnya Hades, ia tak bisa mengembalikan bubur itu.

Hades merasa bahwa Kore tak kan pernah berpaling padanya walau beribu-ribu tahun telah terlewatkan. Tak kan pernah. Ia merasakan hal itu di dalam batinnya—bahwa mereka tak kan pernah bersanding. Namun, ia selalu menepis hal itu dan berupaya mendekati Kore dengan cara apa pun agar gadis itu melihatnya—bukan sebagai Hades, Dewa Underworld, tapi sebagai seorang pria yang mendambakan kekasih.

Sejujurnya ia tak mengerti cinta itu apa. Yang ia ketahui, manusia-manusia itu sering sekali menyebutnya ketika berbicara dengan kekasihnya. Mereka merayunya dengan kata-kata 'cinta' itu dan anehnya, sang kekasih langsung bahagia tanpa tahu jika laki-lakinya itu menyatakannya kepada wanita lain.

Hades diam dan menggeleng pelan. Kenapa ia jadi berpikiran seperti Hera? 

* * *

><p>Kore menjerit tatkala pemandangan berganti wajah. Ia melihat ke sana kemari dan menemukan dirinya di tempat gelap yang aneh. Di hadapannya terdapat sebuah tirai. Ia berjalan dengan hati-hati dan membuka tirai tersebut. Di hadapannya terdapat sebuah kursi.<p>

Perempuan itu terheran-heran. Ia mengamati kursi itu.

"Singgasana...?" tanyanya kepada diri sendiri. "...tapi milik siapa?"

Kepalanya berputar menjelajahi ruangan. Tempat di mana ia berada begitu sepi dan sakral. Tak ada seorang pun sepertinya ada di dalam sini. Kore menuruni tangga dan kagum melihat pilar-pilar yang menyangga ruangan itu.

Dibukanya pintu dan kaget ketika melihat begitu anehnya dunia di luar sana. Tanah yang bercampur dengan benda berwarna putih yang tak pernah ia lihat membentang sepanjang matanya melihat. Situasi itu amat berbeda ketika ia berada di rumah, atau di istana Hades sendiri. Di tempat Hades ada banyak bunga-bunga indah dan kuil-kuil berdiri. Banyak kupu-kupu beraneka warna dan banyak tanaman yang indah terawat di sekitar istana. Tapi tempat ini begitu...terlantar.

Kore merinding dan memeluk tubuhnya. Dingin sekali. Ia tidak heran jika tidak ada satu pun manusia yang bisa ditemui di sini. Walau pun begitu, ia harus pergi dari tempat ini! Dia akan kembali ke tempat ibunya berada!

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kore berjengit kaget ketika ada suara wanita menyapanya. Ia menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat seorang wanita berkulit pucat mengenakan gaun serba hitam. Ia mirip dengan Athena tapi... lebih gelap dan lebih kejam.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang tengah kau lakukan di sini?" tanya wanita itu. Kore mundur ketakutan.

"Aku..."

Matanya membelalak kaget. "Manusia? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa masuk kemari tanpa sepengetahuan Charon? Dengan cara apa kau melewati Acheron?"

Kore makin tidak nyaman. Dia mundur lagi, mata perempuan itu membuatnya takut.

"Kau..." desisnya, "...pastilah salah satu dari Saint Athena. Kau mengincar nyawa Tuan Hades?"

Kini gantian Kore yang membelalakkan mata. "T-tidak...!"

"Jangan banyak bicara, Saint!" teriak perempuan itu sembari mengarahkan trisulanya. "Akan kuhabisi kau di sini!"

"Tidak...! Aku bukan Saint!" elak Kore dengan badan gemetar. Ia menjerit pelan tatkala ada sinar keunguan melesat cepat di sebelahnya dan mengenai tembok. Dalam sekejap, tembok itu hancur.

"Semakin kau menolak, semakin jelas bahwa kau adalah Saint!" wanita itu menghujamkan tombaknya ke arah Kore, "Aku, Pandora, akan menghabisimu di sini!"

Untungnya Kore berhasil menghindar ke samping. Ia jatuh dengan pantat lebih dulu.

"Kau..." Pandora menggenggam tombaknya dengan erat, "walau pun terlihat lemah, tapi berhasil menghindariku."

"Percayalah padaku... aku bukan Saint...!" Kore berkata dengan memelas. "Aku hanya ingin pulang... aku ingin pulang ke rumah...!"

"Jangan banyak bicara!" jerit Pandora sambil mengayunkan tombaknya. Kore memekik dan berhasil lompat ke samping lagi untuk menghindar. Kore berdiri sambil berpegangan di tembok.

"Heh, menyenangkan juga." Ucap Pandora. "Aku akan menyiksamu lebih dulu karena kau berani masuk ke daerah milik Tuan Hades."

"J-jangan..." bisik Kore, menggeleng panik. Teriakannya menjadi tatkala melihat Pandora mendekatinya dengan cepat. Kore menutup matanya, pasrah.

CRAT!

Kore memekik kesakitan tatkala tombak tajam Pandora menyasat pahanya. Ia menangis sambil memegangi bekas luka di sana.

"Untuk jaga-jaga agar kau tidak kabur dariku."

CRAT!

Kali ini lengan Kore. Perempuan itu menjerit lagi. Ia duduk dengan lemas di tembok, air matanya tak pernah berhenti mengalir sama seperti darahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghindar?" tanya Pandora, mau tak mau heran. "Apa kau siap mati di sini setelah ketahuan menyusup, Saint? Apa kau hanya kelinci misi yang siap mati ketika ketahuan? Semakin licik saja Athena itu."

Nafas Kore tak karuan. Perkataan Pandora sudah tak dapat ia dengar lagi. Pandora menusuk paha kiri Kore dalam-dalam. Dewi itu menjerit kesakitan.

"Hades..."

Wajah Pandora langsung berubah negatif. Ia menarik tombaknya yang bergelimang darah.

"Manusia sepertimu berani-beraninya memanggil nama Tuan Hades?!" pekiknya marah, "akan kupastikan kau mati karena kelancanganmu itu, Saint!"

Kore memejamkan matanya. Benar-benar pasrah. Jika ia bisa mati, ia akan bersyukur—setidaknya ia tak kan pernah bertemu Hades lagi, tak kan pernah dianiaya Hades lagi, dan tak kan pernah dinodai oleh Hades lagi—

Namun di dalam hatinya, ia rindu Hades.

CRAAAT!

Senyum kemenangan Pandora langsung lenyap tatkala melihat siapa yang ia tusuk. Pandora memekik keras.

Tombak Pandora menusuk di punggung bawah Hades. Walau pun lukanya dalam, Hades tetap memunggungi Pandora, melindungi Kore dari bahaya.

Kore membuka mata karena teriakan Pandora. Tak mungkin Hades muncul untuk melindunginya. Tak mungkin Hades datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Karena Kore percaya ia tak lebih sebagai mainan bagi Hades.

Tapi sesuatu di dalam diri Kore membuat ia ingin percaya. Ia ingin percaya Hades.

Dalam sekejap kedua matanya membelalak lebar. Diliihatnya Hades, tengah mengorbankan punggungnya untuk melindungi dirinya. Kore tak sanggup berkata lagi. Ia juga melihat darah mengalir di bibir Hades.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kore?"

Ditanya begitu Kore langsung menangis. Kenapa ia menanyakan hal seperti itu padahal lukanyalah yang lebih parah? Padahal tombak Pandora menembus perutnya... Seharusnya Hades lebih mementingkan dirinya sendiri...

...dirinya sendiri...

Kore mengusap air matanya dan terisak akan rasa sakit dan haru.

Cepat-cepat Pandora membuang tobaknya dan menolong Hades. Pandora mendudukkan Hades di tembok, jauh dari Kore. Tindakan itu membuat hati Kore sakit.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Tuan Hades?!" tanya Pandora, khawatir.

"Tak apa. Luka sebegini saja pasti akan pulih." Hades menepis tangan Pandora dan berdiri.

"Tuan Hades! Anda jangan berdiri dulu! Luka Anda—"

"Pandora." Suara Hades final. Pandora mengurungkan niatnya untuk membopong dan diam saja melihat Hades. Pria itu berjalan mendekati Kore sembari memegang perutnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Hades..." ucap Kore lirih.

Hades menggendong Kore dengan entengnya dan berjalan pergi, tidak menghiraukan gerakan kaki Pandora yang berusaha menghentikannya.

Kore bersandar di dada Hades penuh syukur. Ia tak tahu lagi Hades akan membawanya ke mana, namun hati kecil Kore berkata bahwa ia akan aman selama Hades bersamanya... 

* * *

><p>"...hone..."<p>

"...seph...e"

"Persephone..."

"Persephone!"

Kore perlahan-lahan membuka mata dan melihat mata berwarna hijau menatapnya balik. Lalu mata itu perlahan menjauh dan tampaklah wajah Hades.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar..." Ucap Hades dengan lega. Kore melirik perut Hades dengan lemas dan melihat perban di sana. Tampaknya sudah diobati. Kore ingin maju memeluk Hades, namun ia merintih sakit.

"Jangan banyak bergerak." Hades menyandarkan Kore lagi. "Lukamu masih belum sembuh benar."

"...kau sendiri...?"

Kore sedikit lega melihat senyuman Hades. "Aku sudah hidup beratus-ratus tahun, Kore. Daya pemulihanku berkali-kali lebih cepat daripadamu."

"Tapi yang terpenting dari segalanya adalah..." ujarnya sembari mengelus dahi Kore. "...kau selamat."

Kore menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, menahan tangis.

"Maafkan perempuan tadi. Dia memang terlalu...hati-hati dalam menemui orang baru."

"Tak apa..." jawab Kore, menunduk. Jadi itu yang bernama Pandora...

"Persephone."

Kore mendongak melihat Hades.

"Sebegitu bencinya kau padaku sehingga kau kabur?"

Ia menelan ludah. Inilah topik yang paling Kore benci.

"A-aku..."

"Apa aku ini begitu buruk rupa sehingga kau kembali untuk melihat sesuatu yang indah?"

"Tidak—"

"Kau membenci duniaku karena rumahku ini adalah sarang arwah-arwah?"

"Tidak!"

Hades diam.

"Aku...tidak membenci duniamu ini... aku juga tidak membenci..." kalimat Kore terhenti, "...aku ingin pulang...aku ingin kembali ke ibuku..."

Kore mulai menangis.

"Aku rindu ibuku..."

Hades menggenggan erat tangannya dan menjauhi Kore. Dia melihat pemandangan dari balik jendela.

"Hades..."

Pria itu diam sejenak. "Aku keluar dulu."

"Ha—" belum sempat Kore memanggil namanya, pria itu sudah pergi.

Kore kembali menangis. Ia tidak membenci Hades karena ia adalah dewa Underworld, tidak pula benci lantaran ini adalah rumah para arwah. Dia hanya... hanya ingin pulang... dia takut sendirian di tempat ini. Kore merasa...ada yang melihatinya namun sosok itu tak pernah ada dalam penglihatannya. Dia juga takut pada pria dalam mimpinya... Ia takut...

...takut...

...takut pada kedua orang yang tak tampak itu...

Ia teringat akan sesuatu. Diambilnya toples ambrosia di dalam laci dan segera pula ia melahap isinya. Tak lama kemudian, ia tertidur karena kekenyangan.

Kore perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Semuanya gelap, untung saja ada lilin-lilin yang menyala. Ia duduk, anehnya, dengan mudah. Kore heran dan menyentuh luka di pahanya.

Tidak sakit.

Ia pelan-pelan turun ranjang dan mencoba berdiri. Ia berpegangan pada tiang ranjang lalu berdiri pada kedua kakinya.

"Aku bisa berjalan..!" ujarnya lemah. Ia coba menekan-nekan kaki kirinya dan ajaibnya tidak terasa sakit atau perih. Berani, ia melepas pegangan dan berjalan. Ia melangkah dengan normal sebagaimana orang berjalan pada umumnya.

Ia akan mencari Hades. Kore takut tidur sendirian. Perempuan itu melihat pakaiannya yang sudah berganti dengan gaun ringan selutut warna putih polos.

Wajahnya langsung merah.

Jangan-jangan Hades yang...

Ia menggeleng dengan cepat dan bergegas membuka pintu. Ia tak lagi menarik nafas takjub melihat koridor yang Hades miliki. Ia sudah kaget tadi saat pertama kali keluar. Semua persis di dalam istana-istana favoritnya dalam dongeng manusia.

Kore kebingungan. Pasalnya ia tak tahu Hades ada di mana dan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Ditambah lagi, ia tak punya peta dan tak hapal tempat ini pula.

Tanpa ragu lagi—ia tersesat.

"Di mana ini...?" Kore merasa semua koridor sama saja. Berisi pintu-pintu tinggi dan jendela-jendela besar. Karpetnya pun sama warnanya.

"Hades...?" panggilnya.

"Hades?"

Tiba-tiba ia berteriak kaget karena ada suara wanita menjerit. Ia mengelus dadanya dan membatin.

"Suara arwah...?"

Tidak mungkin. Ini di Elysium. Seharusnya arwah hidup tenang dan tidak berteriak sampai seperti itu. Tak ada siksaan, tak ada hukuman dan tak akan pernah ada pembalasan.

Rasa ingin tahu mengalahkan ketakutannya. Ia telusuri koridor sembari mendengarkan teriakan tersebut. Akhirnya sampailah ia pada sebuah kamar yang ia yakini sebagai asal suara teriakan itu. Ia melihat pintu sedikit terbuka. Tanpa dosa Kore mengintip.

Matanya seakan mau keluar dari tempatnya melihat apa yang ada di dalam pintu itu. Hades, telanjang, sedang bercinta dengan seorang Nymph yang tubuhnya berlumuran darah. Entah wanita itu berdarah lantaran sebab apa, ia tak tahu tapi melihatnya adalah sebuah pemandangan seram yang tak pernah dia lupakan.

Ia kemudian melihat Hades, berbisik kepada wanita itu dan menyedoti darah dari pipinya yang mengucur pelan. Nymph rapuh itu berteriak lemah, antara kesenangan seks dan ketakutan akan kematian. Lalu tanpa ampun Hades mengambil sebuah pisau buah dan menggoresnya di lengan perempuan itu sampai dia berteriak kesakitan dengan lengkingan tajam yang memekakkan telinga. Tanpa mengenal belas kasih Hades hanya tersenyum gila melihat seseorang di bawahnya itu, meregang kesakitan, darah menetes membentuk aliran sungai menuju seprai abu-abu ranjang super besar itu. Raja tersebut menyeringai senang seolah ekstasinya dapat timbul bilamana menyiksa orang, dan menyayat lagi kulit mulusnya dengan pisau yang sama, di telinga kirinya. Nymph itu berteriak lagi dalam kepahitan, merengek, "T... Tuanku... tolong... ampunilah saya..."

"Ampun? Ampun?" tanya Hades kian meninggi, dan Kore bersumpah ia melihat gemilau rasa suka ketika wanita itu memohon dengan mengenaskan. "Kau meminta pengampunan dariku, hmm?" dia berkata sambil menciumi dadanya yang basah akan darah, rambutnya yang hitam merefleksikan sifatnya, sementara perempuan itu mengangguk pasrah. Tiba-tiba saja dengan kecepatan bagai cahaya, Hades menyabetkan pisau mungil itu sepanjang dadanya dan lengan kiri yang masih bersih, berteriak gila. "INI ADALAH PENGAMPUNAN YANG KAU IMPIKAN!"

Craaaat!

Kore melihat darah merah dari wanita itu langsung muncrat ke segala arah saking cepatnya di tebas; ke tiang ranjang, kelambu merah tua, kedua bantal dan yang pasti dinding-dindingnya. Semua tak luput dari darahnya, dan itu membuatnya mual dan hampir muntah. Apalagi teriakan tersayat wanita itu membuat segalanya jadi bertambah buruk, bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Ia mengakui jikalau bulu itu tak pernah berdiri sampai saat ini.

"Seorang wanita lemah... kau tak pernah berpikir akan terjadi hal menyenangkan seperti ini, sampah?" keterlaluan, bahkan kepada wanita menyebut 'sampah'!

"JAWAB AKU, BRENGSEK!" bentak Hades beringas, wanita itu menelan ludah dan air matanya berbaur dengan darahnya sendiri. "I... i-iya, Tuanku. Sa...ya—"

CRAAAAT!

Diiringi teriakan membelah bumi, lengan kiri wanita itu mendapatkannya lagi. Kali ini kelihatannya dalam sebab teriakannya keras sekali. Hades tersenyum senang kemudian memegang belati dengan posisi aneh, tangannya mengepal seperti biasa namun ujung tajam belati tak mengarah ke atas kepalan tangan melainkan ke bawah. "Saya apa? Katakan padaku! KATAKAN!"

Belati itu menusuk daging lengan kirinya begitu dalam hingga Kore dapat melihat bulu berwarna merah dari belatinya—astaga sampai menusuk ranjang? Tak hanya itu, di tengah ketidakpercayaannya Hades menusuk-nusuk lengan perempuan itu sampai dia tak sanggup berteriak lagi lantaran rasa sakit yang diluar batas normal. Hades tertawa kejam dan memandikan lehernya dengan berjuta ciuman penuh hasrat, sambil tetap menusuk lengan kirinya sampai banyak sobekan dan lubang di tubuh itu. Tanpa ampun setelah dia menusuk wanita itu berulang kali ia melempar pisau dan kini gantian dia sendiri yang menusuknya dalam kekejaman yang masih kentara. Dia mengendarainya bagai makhluk gila, penuh kebusukan dan ketiranian tanpa akhir—di tengah kegiatan intim itu, sang raja Underworld, memegang lengan kanan pasangannya yang belum diapa-apakan—dengan kesadaran penuh dan bejatnya...

Memutar lengan itu sampai patah.

Suara tulang patah serta merta membuat Kore berjengit dalam kebisuan, teriakan wanita itu bergaung dengan kerasnya di lorong kosong ini—semakin keras dan keras, bahkan ia sendiri yakin jika Hades juga menyiksa pita suara wanita inosen itu. Sungguh Nymph yang malang...

Kore merinding.

Merinding sampai ke ubun-ubunnya.

Hades menyeringai kejam dan senang akan kesakitan perempuan itu, sementara pasangannya melolong kesakitan pada iblis tuli yang terus menyayat daging segarnya dengan pisau, mereka telanjang bersama, memadu cinta tanpa kasih di dalam lautan darah dan kegilaan tanpa batas.

Sungguh pemandangan mengerikan yang terkutuk.

...

Nymph itu berambut cokelat.

Hades membuka sebelah pintu kamarnya dan masuk kamar. Kore langsung merinding dan menarik selimut. Orang ini... dewa ini...

Gila.

Benar-benar gila.

"Persephone." Hades mengucapkan namanya dengan licin sekali, membuat Kore ngeri.

Kore menelan ludah dan menyingkir di pojok ranjang, memeluk lututnya, memeluk apa saja yang dapat ia peluk asal bukan Hades, bukan dewa gila itu.

Hades naik ranjang dan mendekati Kore. Ia mengelus pipi indahnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Sebuah bentakan dari Kore membuat Hades menarik tangannya. "Persephone?" tanyanya heran.

"Jangan sentuh! Pergi!" Kore makin menjauh. Ia tak kan, tak kan pernah mau lagi—disentuh, dipegang, dibelai, diselamatkan, atau bahkan dipeluk lagi oleh dia!

"Persephone? Ada apa? Apa kau mengalami mimpi buruk lagi?"

"Hentikan!" teriaknya tatkala tangan Hades memegang rambutnya. "Tolong jangan ganggu aku lagi! Aku akan lakukan apa pun, tapi jangan ganggu aku! Bunuh diri pun akan kulakukan asal jangan dekati atau menyentuhku!"

Hades diam melihat Kore.

"Selamat tidur." Ujar Kore dengan cepat, seolah tak ingin bicara mengenai topik apa pun. Dia berbaring memunggungi Hades, tak peduli apa pun yang sedang ia pikirkan atau lakukan. Kore sudah berhenti peduli akannya. Ia akan berhenti peduli. Tak peduli apa pun yang akan Hades lakukan, entah itu menyatakan maaf, atau mengancam bunuh diri pun ia tak kan lagi peduli. Sakit pun, Kore akan mengacuhkannya sekali pun itu parah dan Kore tak kan, tak kan pernah lagi mendekatinya atau mencarinya. Dia akan hidup. Hidup dengan dirinya sendiri di sini. Dia akan menjadi kuat tanpa bantuan siapa pun, termasuk pria gila itu.

Dia sudah berhenti peduli pada orang gila yang berpura-pura baik padanya.

**nyohohohoho...maaf baru update, karena author sendiri sibuk dengan urusan makalah dan sebagainya. Author harap pembaca dapat menjadikan karya tulis ini sebagai titik tonggak tiang kesabaran... wakakakaka!**


	18. Chapter 17

**iliDisclaimer: Saint Seiya dan segala antek-anteknya adalah milik Masami Kurumada**

**Beberapa karakter yang muncul nanti bukan milikku juga bukan milik Masami Kurumada**

**Perhatian! Tak ada hubungannya dengan SSLC!**

**Chapter 17**

Hades bangun lebih dulu. Ia duduk bersandar di tumpukan bantal yang sudah ia tata dan melihat Kore. Perempuan itu tidur memunggunginya. Biasanya, ia selalu menghadapkan wajah damainya pada Hades jika ia tidur.

Dewa itu memejamkan mata. Dia menghela nafas dan membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

Hades menatap ruangan itu, yang berdesain sama seperti bangunan kerajaan yang disukai Kore. Ia sengaja membangunnya sedemikian rupa agar Kore senang. Hades amat ingin melihat wajah bahagia Kore, wajah yang tersenyum senang tanpa beban.

Ia merasakan ada gerakan di ranjang. Hades tak perlu tahu itu apa—Kore sudah bangun. Hades melirik Kore sekilas dan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia dalam keadaan tidak ingin bicara sekarang.

Kore membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, lalu menutupnya tatkala sinar matahari menerpa matanya. Ia bangun dan melihat sekitar. Biasanya, mata Kore selalu bersinar terang dan hangat walau ia dalam keadaan sedih atau keadaan marah, namun kini tak ada sinar di dalam mata itu. Kore menatap ruangan itu dengan pandangan datar. Dia melihat Hades yang tidur dengan punggung terarah padanya.

Perempuan itu terdiam sesaat dan turun ranjang. Ia mendengus jijik dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Tanpa ia tahu, Hades masih terjaga—mata melirik ke arahnya dengan tajam.

Kore membuka kran. Kini ia sudah tidak kaget lagi dengan benda ajaib yang bisa mengeluarkan air panas tersebut. Maklum saja, hingga kini Kore masih saja mandi air hangat dengan merebus air terlebih dahulu, bahkan di Sanctuary pun seperti itu.

Perempuan itu membuka bajunya dan masuk ke dalam bak mandi. Kore menghela nafas dengan pelan sekali, menikmati sentuhan hangat dari air yang mengerumuni badannya. Seandainya bak mandi air panas ini ada di Sanctuary tentulah ia sangat bersyukur sekali.

Kore meraih sabun cair dan menuangnya ke bak. Dalam sekejap bath up tersebut berbusa dengan cepatnya.

"Wangi sekali..." ucap Kore sembari mengendus.

Kore terdiam sebentar. Jika ada suara di dalam kamar mandi atau ada bau tercium dari kamar mandi, pastilah Hades masuk dan seenaknya saja mandi bersamanya. Ia tak pernah melihat seorang pria begitu mudahnya memasuki teritorial orang lain, atau setidaknya menghargai privasi mereka.

Perempuan itu mulai menggosok badannya dengan lembut. Terkadang ia bersenandung dan terkadang pula ia bermain-main dengan gelembung sabun yang lucu.

Hades yang sedari tadi terjaga mulai terlentang. Dia menata bantal sedemikian rupa dan bersandar di sana, menanti seseorang yang akan muncul dari dalam kamar mandi. Berharap? Tidak. Hades tidak ingin berharap.

Hades tak tahu pasti kenapa Kore menjauhinya. Padahal selama ini Hades selalu berkelakuan baik terhadapnya dan selalu memanjakannya.

Apa ada sesuatu yang membuat Kore ketakutan akan dirinya?

Pria itu diam menatap langit-langit.

Apakah karena ia penguasa dunia kegelapan? Atau apakah Kore takut karena perempuan itu telah melihat sesuatu yang menakutkan di Inferno? Barangkali Pandora membuatnya takut dan berpikiran negatif terhadap dunia yang ia kuasai ini?

Tangan Hades menutupi wajahnya yang tak berekspresi itu. Helaan nafas lelah keluar dari mulut tipisnya.

"Perempuan..." ujarnya dalam hati. Beberapa menit ia berbaring di atas ranjang megah itu, lalu setelahnya ia keluar. Ia butuh yang namanya udara segar.

Hades tak peduli sedikit pun apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang ketika melihatnya seperti ini, hanya mengenakan mantel tidur dengan celana dan selop hitam yang nyaman. Toh tak ada seorang pun di istana pribadinya (kecuali Hypnos). Ia melangkahkan kaki ke sebuah ruangan yang terbuka, mengarah ke taman bebungaan yang indah. Di kursinya sudah duduk seorang wanita.

Hades memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan, tanda keheranannya. Diingatnya benar, tak ada yang ia undang hari ini atau beberapa hari sebelumnya.

Perempuan itu menoleh dan memberikan senyum lembut.

Hades membalasnya dan mendekat.

"Selamat pagi."

Hades menjawabnya dengan suara gumaman di leher.

"Jika kau ingin berolahraga, sebaiknya kita lakukan di kamar, Sayang." bisik Hades di leher perempuan itu. Dia merinding dan memeluk badan Hades, masih dalam keadaan duduk.

"Kita bisa olahraga di sini..." balasnya dengan nada mendesah. Hades menggeram dan duduk di sofa.

Perempuan itu cemberut. Ia berdiri dan menghampiri Hades. Didorongnya pria itu hingga jatuh ke pelukan sofa. Hades hanya melihati dengan tatapan datar.

"Pandangan matamu begitu menggairahkan, kau tahu?" ujarnya, "membuat bulu kudukku berdiri."

"Hoo..." gumam Hades, tidak menolak jika wanita itu mengelus pangkal pahanya, "apakah kau ingin hal yang lain?"

"Yah.." ucapnya sembari membuka kaki Hades agar dia bisa berbaring. "Aku ingin ada benda lain berdiri."

Hades tertawa berat. "Benda apakah itu?"

Perempuan itu tertawa. "Kurasa kau tahu apa itu."

Raja tersebut tertawa rendah. "Lakukan." 

* * *

><p>Kore keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan handuk tipis yang menutupi tubuh kecilnya. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengeringkan rambut basahnya.<p>

Kapan pria itu pergi, Kore tak tahu. Sekarang ia sudah tak begitu peduli. Mau dia mati, atau apa; Kore tak kan pernah melihatnya. Tatkala ia hendak pergi, hidung Kore membau sesuatu yang harum. Dia menghela nafas dan mengeluh.

Bau badan Hades.

Kore berjalan ke depan lemari pakaian dan berhenti ketika melihat dirinya di cermin. Yang dilihatnya bukanlah seorang anak kecil, melainkan seorang perempuan dewasa yang amat cantik—hanya mengenakan handuk tipis yang nyaris memperlihatkan dadanya. Kore tersenyum senang dan mengelus kaca tersebut. Ia berputar sambil melihat cermin. Rambut ikalnya itu bak terbang memutarinya.

Namun, ia berhenti saat itu jua. Kore menyibakkan rambutnya dan melihat ada bekas kemerahan di leher kanannya. Dia ingat semalam Hades melumat lehernya dengan liar sampai-sampai pertahanan dirinya kalah dan tentu saja, Kore membalas apa yang Hades lakukan.

Lalu semuanya gelap. Kore tidak ingat apa-apa. Mungkin saja ia bercinta lagi dengan Hades. Mungkin saja Hades melepaskannya lalu tertidur.

Entahlah.

Perempuan itu membuka lemari dan memilih-milih baju. Lima belas menit kemudian barulah ia mengenakannya.

Wanita itu melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin. Ia tersenyum dan melangkah keluar dengan langkah pelan. Ditelusurinya koridor besar istana sembari melihat padang Elysium yang terbentang tiada henti. Ia ingin bersantai sejenak dari tekanan-tekanan yang dapat membuatnya gila—Hades.

Walau masih terbayang betapa gilanya suaminya itu, Kore tetap melangkah dengan kuat. Jika ia terlihat lemah, maka Hadeslah yang akan menang.

"Ratu?"

Perempuan itu mengedipkan mata dan memandang orang yang ada di hadapannya.

Hypnos membungkuk sopan dan tersenyum. Mau tak mau Kore membalasnya.

"Anda terlihat cantik, Ratu."

Kore tersenyum lagi. "Terima kasih, Hypnos."

"Anda ingin mengelilingi istana?"

"Ya. Aku butuh udara segar."

Hypnos tertawa sopan. "Janganlah berada di dalam kamar terlalu lama, Ratu, nanti Anda bisa jadi tengkorak hidup."

Kore membelalak mendengar hal itu. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit, tanda kekagetannya.

"Oh, astaga! Maaf, Ratu. Ini...berkat terlalu lama tinggal di sini. Anda bisa bilang ini humor Underworld," jelas Hypnos, "tapi saya sungguh minta maaf telah membuat jalan-jalan pagi Anda menjadi tidak enak. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan hal itu..."

"Oh, sudahlah, Hypnos. Semua baik-baik saja. Toh, lama kelamaan aku juga terbiasa dengan itu."

Hypnos menghela lega.

"Kau ingin ke mana, Hypnos?"

"Saya...ingin kembali ke kamar, Ratu, namun sayangnya saya tidak ingat jalan."

"Tidak ingat?"

Hypnos mengangguk. "Ini adalah istana baru, Ratu. Maklumlah jika tidak hafal jalan pulang."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tuan Hades baru saja selesai membangun istana ini beberapa hari yang lalu. Setelahnya, kami baru bisa menempati istana ini. Esok harinya, Tuan Hades membagi sebuah flashdisk yang berisi peta istana ini mulai dari lantai satu sampai lantai lima. Sayang, saya lupa membawa laptop dan di sinilah saya, berputar mencari arah."

"Aku turut berduka, Hypnos." Beberapa detik setelahnya Kore kaget dalam hati betapa ia bisa dengan mudahnya beradaptasi dengan guyonan seram Underworld ini...

Hypnos tak tahu ia harus tertawa atau sedih.

"Um...terima kasih, Ratu." Ia membungkuk lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal flashdisk, orang yang memberimu itu ke mana?"

"Anda maksud Tuan Hades?" tanya Hypnos balik. "Saya rasa beliau ada di taman."

Hades ada di taman. Pikir Kore.

"Terima kasih, Hypnos. Semoga pencarianmu membuahkan hasil." Ujar Kore sembari berlalu.

"Anda juga, Ratu." Hypnos tersenyum. Kore berhenti berjalan, menoleh ke arah pria itu dan membalas senyumannya.

Hades menggeram pelan saat Nymph itu menjilat leher bawahnya. Kedua tangan mungil itu menjelajahi tubuh Hades bagaikan ular, membuat Hades menghela nafas panjang.

"Anda benar-benar tampan, Tuan Hades..." rintihnya sembari meraba dada kekar Hades. Pria itu membalik badan sehingga ia yang ada di atas dan Nymph itu yang ada di bawah. Hades menyeringai.

Taman ini adalah miliknya. tak seorang pun kecuali Hades yang boleh masuk dan menginjakkan kaki di sana. Tapi Nymph ini sebuah pengecualian. Nymph bodoh ini adalah satu-satunya Nymph yang tidak ia bunuh setelah bercinta, karena Hades merasa wanita bodoh ini dapat dimanfaatkan. Ia suka wanita bodoh yang gampang sekali dimanfaatkan tanpa tahu apa-apa, termasuk Nymph ini.

Hades membuka kaki Nymph itu dan mengelus paha mulusnya. Dirasakan olehnya, Nymph itu gemetar akan sentuhan. Hades benar-benar menikmati saat-saat ini, saat-saat di mana ia berkuasa atas sesuatu yang sudah seharusnya dikuasai.

Terdengar suara orang berdehem.

Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menengok ke asal suara. Alisnya terangkat ketika dilihatnya Kore sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangan di pinggang. Wajahnya begitu merah.

"Ternyata kalian sedang bersenang-senang di sini." Nada suara Kore membuat Hades merinding. Ia bergegas menjauh dari Nymph itu.

Kore mendekati mereka berdua. Mata hijaunya melihati Nymph yang ketakutan setengah mati itu.

"Jadi kau pelacur simpanan suamiku?" tanyanya dengan keji. Nymph itu berjengit kaget dan cepat-cepat memakai baju.

"Baguslah dan cepat pergi dari hadapanku."

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Nymph itu langsung lari terbirit-birit.

Hades menyaksikan urutan kejadian itu tanpa berkedip. Ia menelan ludah ketika dipandangi oleh istrinya.

"Persephone...aku bisa jelaskan..." ujarnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, ruangan itu dikejutkan oleh teriakan Hades—jerit kesakitan sang penguasa Underworld.

"SEPH!" Hades berusaha melepaskan benda kebanggaannya dari remasan istrinya.

"Ya, suamiku?" tanya Kore dengan nada licin, "apakah kau bicara sesuatu? Aku sama sekali tidak mendengarnya."

Ketika Hades membuka mulut, Kore meremasnya kencang-kencang sehingga Hades berteriak lagi dalam kesakitan.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Kore tersenyum.

Hades menjerit lagi sampai air matanya keluar. Ia mencengkeram pergelangan Kore erat-erat lantaran rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Alis Kore mengerut. Wanita itu menarik tangannya yang lebam sementara Hades jatuh dengan lemas, bersandar di sofa. Badannya penuh keringat dingin. Nafasnya begitu memburu.

Sang Dewa Underworld itu menyentuh pangkal pahanya, namun langsung menariknya kembali karena rasa sakit.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan...?!" teriaknya lemah. Mimik Kore berubah dingin. "Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada dirimu sendiri, _Hades_?"

"Berani-beraninya kau..." Hades mengelus pangkal pahanya dengan hati-hati.

"Diam atau sepatuku yang akan menginjakmu."

Hades langsung diam.

"Pakai bajumu."

Hades hendak membuka mulut, namun ingat apa yang tadi dikatakan Kore. Pria itu mengenakan pakaiannya. Ia sedikit kesulitan untuk mengenakan celana.

"Siapa Nymph tadi?"

"Kau sudah tahu, kan, Kore?" tanya Hades.

"Siapa Nymph tadi?"

Di mata Kore kini hanya ada kemarahan dan kekeraskepalaan. Hades menghela nafas lelah. "Pelacurku."

Mata Kore menyipit tidak senang. Tangannya mengepal, gemetar.

"Masa bodoh denganmu."

Kore langsung lari keluar, meninggalkan Hades.

"Seph!" Hades berlari mengejar, namun langsung berhenti di ambang pintu dan memegang pangkal pahanya. Ia ngos-ngosan dan menggunakan pintu sebagai tumpuan.

"Brengsek...!"

Kore berlari ke luar istana dan lari ke padang bunga.

_Hades bodoh! Bodoh!_

Ia berhenti berlari dan duduk bersimpuh di antara rerumpunan bunga-bunga. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan mulai menangis, terisak. Kore meremas kedua tangannya dengan kesal. Ia merasa telah dikhianati padahal ia tek punya hubungan apa pun dengan pria itu. Namun, hatinya merasa sakit, perih...

Selang beberapa menit, perempuan itu berhenti menangis. Kedua matanya sembab, dan hidungnya merah. Kore mengambil nafas dengan lemah dan merasa kepalanya pusing. Dia baru sadar bahwa ia belum makan apa pun pagi ini.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Kore berdiri dan kembali lagi ke arah istana. Dia tak mau lari ke tempat mengerikan itu, di mana perempuan bernama Pandora itu datang dan menyiksanya. Terkadang ia merasa Hades begitu menyayanginya. 

* * *

><p>Demeter berjalan di taman Olympus yang megah. Di tengah taman ada sebuah patung seorang pria berambut panjang. Patung itu menggenggam sebuah petir dan di ujung petirnya itu keluarlah air dengan teraturnya.<p>

Di sekeliling air mandur itu ditumbuhi mawar-mawar merah yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran, seolah terlihat memeluk air mancur tersebut. Di depan air mancur itu terdapat beberapa bangku dan di sanalah Demeter duduk.

Wanita paruh baya itu menghirup udara pagi yang segar. Sepintas dia terlihat bahagia, namun di dalam hatinya ia khawatir akan keberadaan anaknya. Di dalam pesta Summer Solstice Demeter tak bisa melihat atau melacak keberadaan anaknya.

Ia tahu ini terdengar overprotektif, tapi Demeter tak bisa membiarkan anaknya sendirian di Summer Solstice. Banyak pria-pria berpikiran buruk berkeliaran di pesta ini. Demeter takut ada apa-apa pada anak semata wayangnya.

"Bibi Demeter?" ia mendengar suara orang yang didengarnya. Perempuantersebut menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat seorang gadis berambut ungu berdiri di sampingnya. Gadis cantik itu memakai gaun putih dan memakai kalung emas yang indah.

Athena tersenyum manis kepada bibinya. "Boleh aku duduk di saping Bibi?"

"Tentu saja."

Athena duduk.

"Cuacanya indah."

Demeter mengangguk. "Benar."

Demeter melihat Athena. "Apakah kau melihat Kore kemarin?"

"Bukankah Kore bersama Bibi dari kemarin?"

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau bersamanya?"

"Aku tidak bersamanya, Bibi."

Demeter mulai panik.

"Jangan bercanda, Athena!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Bibi."

"Apa...apakah dia pulang ke Sanctuary?"

Athena menggelengkan kepalanya dengan khawatir. 

* * *

><p>Hades membuka pintu kamarnya dengan tangan gemetar.<p>

_Brengsek dia... brengsek dia..._

Pria itu masuk ke dalam kamar, membanting pintu dengan keras. Dengan meremas tangan, agar rasa sakitnya hilang, ia berjalan dengan pelan ke arah ranjang. Hades duduk di tepi ranjang dan menggeram kesakitan.

_Brengsek. Brengsek. Brengsek. _

Kata-kata umpatan itu meluncur begitu saja dari lubang hatinya. Betapa beraninya wanita itu melukai bendanya yang paling berharga. Wanita mana pun tak pernah memperlakukannya seperti apa yang Kore lakukan. Baru kali ini dia merasa dipermalukan...

Dengan deru kesakitan, Hades berbaring miring. Ia mengelus pangkal pahanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut sejak tadi. Semua gara-gara Kore. Seandainya perempuan brengsek itu tak ada di sana, pasti semua berjalan dengan lancar.

Hades membuka kancing celananya perlahan-lahan. Ia menjerit pelan ketika resleting tak sengaja menyenggol benda kesayangannya itu.

Nafas Hades memburu.

"Tidak mungkin aku akan mati, huh...?" pertanyaan itu lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Raja itu menarik selimut dan memejamkan matanya. Entah kenapa jendela terlihat jadi dua.

**Wakakaka... kok singkat ya... **

**Pingin poling nih... ini kan SS, jd sungai yang dijaga Charon itu Acheron, tapi di mitologi Yunani namanya Styx. Wah, nurut yang mana nih? Pembaca kasih saran dong.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya dan segala antek-anteknya adalah milik Masami Kurumada**

**Beberapa karakter yang muncul nanti bukan milikku juga bukan milik Masami Kurumada**

**Perhatian! Tak ada hubungannya dengan SSLC!**

**Chapter 18**

Hades bangun dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Dia menarik nafas dan memegang keningnya. Tidurnya berubah telentang. Mata hijau itu melihat langit-langit dengan kabur.

Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur selelap ini? Tiga hari? Sehari? Ataukah hanya beberapa menit atau bahkan detik? Sesungguhnya Hades tak begitu suka tidur. Baginya, tidur merupakan alat kepuasan sesaat untuk menyia-nyiakan waktu yang ada dan memutar waktu ke depan tanpa bisa mengubahnya kembali. Hades lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di depan buku dan koran, atau benda-benda terbuat dari kertas yang tidak mungkin bisa menyinarkan cahaya yang membuat mata minus atau silinder. Dia tak begitu menyenangi barang berbau teknologi. Seperti matahari, silau dan terang. Membikin matanya sakit.

Televisi pun tidak disukainya. Menurut Hades pribadi, setan kotak itu menyesatkan pikiran dan moral orang-orang, termasuk remaja, dan membuat mereka semua tak tahu sopan santun. Ia benci televisi, ia benci barang elektronik. Barang-barang itu membuat dunia berubah, membuat manusia berubah.

"Ugh..." Hades mencoba duduk bersandar. Dielusnya kening penuh keringat itu sebentar dan memejamkan mata walau kepalanya terasa mau pecah. Pria itu menoleh ke kiri dan melihat istrinya tidur memberikan punggung kecilnya.

Hades menghela nafas. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan anak brengsek ini?

Ia melepas celananya dan melemparnya keluar ranjang. Benda itu mendarat di atas sofa. Pria itu turun ranjang dengan langkah pelan bak kura-kura, pangkal pahanya masih terasa sakit. Jika hanya diremas oleh manusia, bukanlah hal yang menyakitkan bagi Hades, namun yang menyerangnya adalah istrinya sendiri, seorang dewi. Kemarahannya merupakan tonggak yang menaikkan kekuatannya sampai melebihi empat ratus persen.

Dewa Underworld itu menggeram sakit tatkala ia berdiri di atas kedua kakinya. Saat hendak melangkahkan kaki, ia mendengar suara.

"Mau ke mana?"

Hades diam dan menoleh. Kore tengah dalam posisi bertumpu sebelah siku, melihatnya dengan mata awas. Nampaknya ia sudah bangun dari tadi.

"Ke kamar mandi."

Kore mendengus. "Lalu menemui pelacurmu itu, kan?"

"Seph."

Hades membalikkan badan agar Kore bisa melihatnya secara utuh. "Bisakah kau hentikan itu?"

Kore duduk. "Tidak selama kau tetap melakukannya."

"Oh," ejek Hades, "lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan memangnya?"

Perempuan itu mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau hanya wanita lemah, tak berguna di sini, Kore." Cemooh Hades. "Apa hakmu untuk berkata seperti itu padahal kenyataannya kau tak bisa apa-apa?"

Kore menampar ranjang dengan amarah. "Aku ini istrimu!"

"Kau tak pernah memuaskanku, Persephone, dan itu adalah kenyataan!" balas Hades. "Kau pikir aku akan puas hanya dengan menggasakmu? Aku tak pernah puas dan itulah aku!"

Wanita itu diam memandang Hades. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan sesuatu yang paling Hades benci telah keluar—merambat ke pipi istrinya.

"Hentikan." Perintahnya dengan dingin. Namun istrinya tetap saja menangis.

"Hentikan!" bentak Hades, "aku muak melihat wanita menangis di hadapanku! Hentikan itu atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Bunuh saja!" lengking Kore sambil melempar bantal. Akan tetapi, gara emosinya yang terlalu meluap, bantal itu meleset dari sasarannya. "Kau iblis! Bunuh saja aku dari pertama kau menculikku!"

Hades diam.

Kore kembali melempar bantal dan sialnya ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Hades.

"Penipu!"

"Seingatku, kau yang mau saja ditipu."

Kini Kore yang diam membisu.

"Lihat saja kau, binatang buas! Jika aku keluar dari sini, akan kupastikan kau disiksa hidup-hidup!"

"Persephone."

"Apa?!"

Dalam sekejap Hades ada di depan Kore. Perempuan itu mundur. "M-mau apa kau?!"

Tangan Hades mengelus pipi Kore dengan pelan sekali sampai-sampai Kore berkeringat dingin. Mata Hades bersinar kejam dan bisikannya penuh dengan bisa,

"Jaga mulutmu jika kau ingin utuh."

Kore terkesiap dan memekik. Ia mundur dengan gerakan kesetanan, menepis tangan Hades. Kedua tangan Kore langsung menarik selimut dan menatap pria itu dengan tatapan gila, seolah melihat hantu.

Perempuan itu menggeleng dengan cepat dan gemetar. "Tidak... tidak..." air mata membasahi pipinya lagi.

Ingatan-ingatan tentang Hades mulai merembes keluar dari kotak penyimpanan yang terkunci di otak Kore. Terlihat jelas di matanya penyiksaan itu. Masa lalu itu, masa lalu yang berhasil ia lupakan dalam waktu yang amat singkat—yang kini melewati jalan di matanya sepersekian nano detik.

Hades memegang belati...

Darah di dinding...

Tangan yang putus...

Teriakan perempuan...

Darah...

Pekikan Kore terdengar lagi tatkala ia dibawa jatuh ke ranjang, di lehernya tertancap tangan besar Hades. Dewa itu mendekatkan wajahnya, begitu dekat sehingga sinar lilin yang temaram membuat wajahnya menjadi seperti pembunuh maniak.

Mulut Kore membuka lebar, matanya kian membelalak lebar. Di tengah ketakutan itu, Hades memberinya senyum tipis, benar-benar tipis.

"Ho..." bisiknya dengan suara berat. "Aku tahu sekarang, _Persephone_."

Hades tertawa rendah di pipinya. Nafasnya yang dingin berkali-kali menghujami Kore bagai guntur.

"Kau melihat_nya_, eh...?" bisiknya sembari menjilati leher Kore, "...tak heran tingkahmu seperti ini padaku."

"J-jangan...!" pinta Kore.

"Kau ingin tahu seperti apa lengan patah itu?" senyum Hades makin melebar, nyaris membentuk seringai. "Atau kau ingin melihatnya putus?"

"H-hentikan..." isak Kore. Ia mencakar dada Hades dengan lemah. Pria itu meraba pangkal paha Kore. "Asal kau tahu, Seph, belas kasihanku tak kan pernah kuberi pada siapa pun."

"Lembut sekali." Puji Hades ketika ia meraba bagian yang paling sensitif. Ia mendengar Kore menahan nafas dengan cepat lalu kembali menangis.

"Tak ada gunanya meratapi nasibmu, anak anjing." Hades benar-benar menikmati bagaimana jemarinya berdansa di sana, menarik penutup air yang akan pecah.

"Keluarkan, Kore." Perintahnya. "Berikan padaku."

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Seketika itu jua, jemari Hades berhenti bekerja. Dua pasang mata hijau melihat ke arah pintu. Hades melihat jam. Setengah dua belas malam.

Hades menarik tangannya dan menjilatinya satu persatu di depan mata kepala Kore.

"Apa-apaan kau ini...?!" walau ia lemah, Kore masih tetap bisa menjerit. Hades memutar bola matanya, dan bagai juru masak mengkritiknya.

"Rasamu lebih enak dari anggur."

Sebelum Kore bisa berontak, Hades melumat bibirnya dan langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam dengan paksa. Istrinya terkejut dan, tentu saja, tersedak di dalam ciuman.

Suara geraman Hades mengisi ruangan itu. Tangannya menggerayah badan Kore dengan langkah sensual. Sementara Kore hanya berbaring pasrah, Hades menekuk kedua kaki wanita itu dan membukanya.

Mata Kore membalalak. Ia mendorong-dorong badan Hades.

"Tuan Hades?" suara Hypnos terdengar dari luar.

Mata Kore membesar dengan panik. Tidak mungkin dia akan membiarkan Hypnos masuk dan melihat ini!

Hades mengelus paha mulus Kore penuh nafsu. Dia melepas ciuman dan tanpa ampun menyiksa Kore dengan bibirnya—menjilat leher mungilnya—tanpa sedikit pun memberi istirahat.

"S...sudah...! Hypnos..."

"Aku tahu itu, Seph. Karena itulah." Hades menindih badan istrinya itu dan Kore merasa ada benda aneh di sekitar pangkal pahanya.

Benda yang besar.

Hades hanya tertawa dan menyibak ujung mantelnya. Tak ingin terlihat orang, Hades menarik selimut tebal dengan kakinya.

"Kau sudah meremas barang berhargaku, Persephone." Ucap Hades. "Apakah kau tahu betapa sakitnya hal itu?"

"Lepaskan! Ada Hypnos di luar!"

"Itulah."

Mata Kore terbuka lebar. "Tidak mungkin..."

Hades menyeringai. "Bagus, Seph. Kau bisa memahami jalan pikiranku."

* * *

><p>"Tuan Hades?" panggil Hypnos. Ia mengetuk lagi, namun tak ada jawaban. Tidak biasanya tuannya itu hanya diam membisu tanpa membuka pintu. Jika ia memang keluar, pasti Hades sudah berkata padanya dari kemarin. Hades bukanlah orang yang sekali bicara langsung menghilang begitu saja. Ia selalu ada di tempat di mana bicara pada orang lain. Dan orang lain itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hypnos. Dan tempat di mana Hades bicara adalah kamarnya.<p>

"Tuan Hades, apakah Anda di dalam?" tanyanya lagi.

Sepi.

"Tuan Hades, saya masuk."

Hypnos membuka pintunya dan masuk.

Hades tengah menciumi leher Kore. Hades menarik selimut lebih ke atas dan membuang sesuatu berwarna putih ke karpet dan membenamkan dirinya di dada Kore. Perempuan itu menjerit dan mendesah panjang.

Mereka sadar jika ada Hypnos.

Mata Dewa Tidur itu membelalak, dan saat itu jua ia memalingkan wajah merahnya dan bergegas keluar kamar.

Setelah bermenit-menit berselang, Hades berbaring di sebelah Kore dan melihat pintu.

"Sudah pergi rupanya."

Hades tak tahu bahwa Kore menahan marah dan malu yang akan meledak.

"Tapi tak apa. Sekali-kali aku ingin bersama istriku." Pria itu mengelus rambut ikal Kore.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Hades berhenti mengelus. Matanya tajam menatap Kore.

"Aku ingin bersama istriku. Titik."

"Jangan sentuh aku!" teriak Kore. "Pergi saja kau dengan pelacurmu itu!"

PLAK!

"Akhh...!" Kore tersungkur dengan wajah lebih dulu. Jemari lentiknya bergetar menyentuh pipinya yang panas. Dia sesenggukan.

"Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya kau akan memanggilku 'Yang Mulia Hades', bocah brengsek." Hades mengencangkan tali mantel mandinya. "Camkan itu."

Tangan Hades langsung sigap menangkap pergelangan tangan Kore yang melesat dengan cepat ke arahnya. Sebuah pisau tergenggam erat di sana. Kore mencoba menarik tangannya, tapi gagal.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, hah?!" Hades mengambil pisau itu. Di atas telapak tangan Hades, benda itu terbakar. Mata Kore membelalak melihatnya.

"Lepaskan!"

Hades melepas tangan Kore. Pria itu turun ranjang dan membuka lemari. Mau tak mau Kore heran.

Akan tetapi, keheranannya berhenti ketika ia tahu Hades melepas mantel mandinya. Kore langsung memalingkan wajah.

"Bukannya kau sudah melihat aku telanjang, Kore?" Hades tersenyum menang melihat istrinya. Dewa Underworld tersebut tengah memilih-milih baju.

Kore tidak menjawab. Ia turun ranjang dan keluar kamar. Pintu tersebut dibantingnya dengan keras. Hades mengerutkan alis akan suara pintu yang keras. Matanya beralih tempat dari pintu ke lemari.

Semakin dipikirkan, semakin ia tak mengerti hati perempuan. Tak lama kemudian Hades sadar akan sesuatu. Ia melihat ke bawah ranjang dan menemukan gaun Kore sudah hilang.

"Kapan ia mengenakannya?" pikir Hades, heran.

* * *

><p>Dengan langkah bagai badai, Kore menyapu bunga-bunga di padang Elyisum. Wajah sembabnya kini sudah sirna ditelan waktu. Tak ada lagi bekas air mata dan usapan kasar penuh amarah. Ia duduk di sebuah pilar yang runtuh dan cemberut.<p>

Ia tak menyangka akan berdampingan dengan suami yang begitu keji. Ia lebih keji daripada hewan! Dia tak punya belas kasihan, tak punya malu dan sama sekali tidak pengertian. Kore ragu jika Hades adalah manusia.

Ratu, ratu, ratu.

Semuanya selalu berkata itu.

Ratu. Apanya yang ratu? Julukan itu hanya embel-embel Hades agar Kore mau menjadi istrinya. Dengan menyebutkan 'ratu' kemana pun mereka pergi, julukan itu akan membuat orang berpikir ia adalah istri Hades. Dan pada akhirnya yang akan kalah adalah Kore sendiri.

Kore tersenyum pahit sembari melihat kedua telapak tangannya yang basah akan air mata.

Jika ia memang ratu, maka ia adalah ratu yang bodoh.

Perempuan itu menghela nafas lelah.

Kerap kali ia menanyakan hal itu berulang-ulang pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia yang harus menjadi seorang ratu? Ia tak bisa apa-apa. Kore hanya gadis biasa yang selalu dalam pelukan sinar matahari yang hangat, dan sapaan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Dia tak kan pernah menjadi sesuatu bernama Ratu Underworld. Meski Hades bersikeras, namun ia tak bisa menyangkal bahwa mereka bagai bumi dan langit.

Hades adalah kematian.

Kore adalah kehidupan.

Wanita itu mendongak ketika ada bayangan di depannya. Dilihatnya seorang pria bermata hijau. Kore langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan diam. Hades pun diam menatap Kore.

Tatapan Hades membuatnya tidak nyaman. Kore berkali-kali memainkan rambut ikalnya supaya rileks.

Mereka masih diam.

"Maaf atas perbuatanku baru saja."

Kore berhenti memainkan rambutnya, namun ia tidak melihat Hades.

Hades diam lagi.

Kali ini Kore merasa Hades mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. Penasaran, Kore mendongak dan menemukan Hades membawa sebuah keranjang berwarna cokelat. Mata Kore langsung berbinar-binar.

Ia menyambut senyuman tulus Hades dan memeluknya.

Mereka duduk di bawah pohon rindang. Hades duduk bersandar di batang pohon. Kore duduk di dekatnya dan membuka bekal yang telah suaminya bawa. Ia berteriak senang tatkala melihat beberapa roti lapis selai stroberi kesukaannya.

Kore mengeluarkannya dan meletakkan satu di atas paha Hades dan ia mengambil untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Air—oh, ini ada." Kore mengeluarkan botol itu dan kaget membaca tulisannya. "Dei, ini anggur!"

Hades menoleh ke istrinya dengan heran. "Maaf? Kau memanggil siapa?"

"Aku memanggilmu!" jawab Kore, sebal. "Lihat ini, Dei! Kenapa kau membawa anggur!"

Pria itu mengerutkan kening. "Dei...?"

"Apa—oh, maaf..." ucap Kore dengan pelan. "Kupikir nama panggilan itu cocok untukmu..."

Dewa Underworld itu tersenyum simpul. "Ada jus jeruk di dalamnya. Botolnya sudah kubuka."

Kore tertawa senang dan mengambil botol berisi jus segar itu. "Dingin."

Hades mengunyah rotinya dengan geli.

"Kenapa kau tahu kesukaanku?"

"Karena aku suamimu."

Pipi Kore menggelembung. Ia mengunyah rotinya dengan kesal.

Hades menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah kekanakan yang istrinya punya. Dia kembali bersandar dan menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi Elysium. Ia memejamkan matanya dan baru kali ini ia merasa tenang. Inikah apa yang selalu dijunjung oleh Saint Athena tinggi-tinggi—kedamaian?

"Yang Mulia Hades?"

Hades membuka matanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Seph, dan tolong jangan panggil aku 'Yang Mulia'."

"T-tapi..."

"Dengar, Seph. Itu hanyalah formalitas yang harus kau patuhi saat ada orang. Ketika tak ada seorang pun kecuali kita berdua, kau boleh panggil aku apa saja. Kau paham?"

Kore mengangguk.

"Anak pintar." Hades mengelus dahi istrinya.

Kore melanjutkan makannya. Hades membuka botol anggur dan menuangnya ke gelas.

"Kau mau?"

Dengan cepat Kore menggeleng. "Terima kasih. Aku tidak boleh mabuk."

"Oh..." ucap Hades dengan nada mencemooh, "...baik sekali." Hades menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk.

Kore mengambil roti lagi dan melahapnya. Ia benar-benar lapar! Tak lupa Kore mengambil gelas dan menuangnya dengan jus jeruk.

"Dinginnya." Kore tersenyum dan meminumnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Segar sekali! Kau mau?"

"Tidak. Habiskan saja. Itu untukmu."

Kore menuangnya lagi dan meminumnya habis. "Enak sekali."

"Hades?"

"Ya?"

"Siapa wanita itu?"

"Yang mana?"

Kore sebenarnya tersinggung sedikit ketika Hades berkata hal itu. Ia yang terlalu sensitif, ataukah jawaban Hades begitu ambigu di telinganya?

"Wanita berambut hitam itu."

Hades berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menjawab.

"Pandora."

"Siapa dia?"

Hades diam sejenak, tahu bahwa istrinya ini sensitif.

"Hanya bawahanku."

"Jangan bohong."

Pria itu meminum anggurnya.

"Sama sekali tidak."

"Dia bicara padaku seolah-olah kau adalah kekasihnya, seolah kau adalah dunianya. Mau tak mau aku ragu."

"Dia hanya bawahan, Seph, tidak lebih."

Kore mengangkat bahu.

"Itu tidak sopan, Seph. Belajar darimana kau gestur itu?"

"Sudahlah!" wanita itu memunggungi Hades dan lagi-lagi Dewa Underworld itu hanya bisa menghela nafas atas tingkah istrinya yang kekanak-kanakan. Ia kembali meneguk anggurnya. Hades membatin kenapa prosesi permintaan maafnya malah menjadi pertengkaran hanya gara-gara masalah kecil?

Kore meneguk jusnya lagi.

Hades mencium leher Kore.

"Tidak."

"Kapan terakhir kali kita melakukan ini, hm?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak." Kore mengelak dari sentuhan Hades, namun secepat kilat Hades melumat bibir Kore—serta merta memasukkan rasa anggur ke dalam mulut Kore.

Rupanya anggur yang diminum Hades kuat sehingga dalam sekejap Kore langsung mabuk. Wajahnya memerah.

Hades melepas ciumannya dan duduk tegak. Perlahan, tanpa bantuan, Kore bersandar di batang pohon. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa meski Hades melihatinya. Wajah perempuan itu tertutupi oleh poninya.

Senyum kemenangan berkembang di wajah Hades. Dengan pelan, bagai mendekati singa yang tengah tidur, ia mengurangi jarak. Diciumnya pipi Kore.

Lembut.

Hades mendesah dalam hati. Ia membuka kaki Kore dan masuk di dalam sana. Bibir dan tangannya bekerja dengan lihainya—bagai pencuri yang ahli ia menggerayahi benda berharga milik Kore tanpa ragu. Pria itu tersenyum puas ketika Kore menjawab dengan erangan panjang.

Piknik di tengah malam tidak buruk juga. 

* * *

><p>Ini hari keempat.<p>

Entahlah ini hari ketiga, atau kelima, atau bahkan hari kesekian.

Ini adalah salah satu dari sekian hari hilangnya Kore.

Demeter menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Mangkuk sup bawang yang baru saja ia buat kini telah menjadi dingin. Sup itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang Demeter rasakan sekarang. Sup itu tak dapat dibandingkan dengan apapun yang Demeter rasakan. Rasa dingin di hati Demeter melebihi sup itu, atau bahkan melebihi es Antartika sekali pun.

Ada yang hilang.

Ia tahu apa itu.

"Nyonya Demeter!" salah seorang Nymph hutan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kelip harapan Demeter kembali menyala.

"Kau menemukannya? Kau menemukan Kore?"

Nymph itu menggeleng pelan, nampak takut.

"Apa saja kerjamu?! Aku ingin anakku kembali!"

"Tapi kami sudah mencarinya ke mana-mana... tak ada tanda-tanda Nona Kore..."

Demeter makin panik.

"Sanctuary! Sanctuary! Apakah kau sudah mencari di Sanctuary?!" tanyanya, "pasti Athena tahu! Pasti dia memiliki info keberadaan anakku!"

"Kami juga sudah mengontak Sanctuary, tapi Nona Athena juga tak tahu."

Wanita setengah baya itu terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian wajahnya memerah.

"Terkutuk kalian semua! Terkutuk! Aku kehilangan hartaku yang tak tergantikan; hartaku yang sangat kusayangi tapi kalian hanya diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa!"

"Maaf, Nyonya Demeter..."

Demeter melempar vas bunganya ke arah Nymph itu, untungnya meleset. Nymph itu memekik kaget dan langsung lari terbirit-birit. Frustasi, Demeter duduk dengan keras di kursinya. Dipukulnya meja itu hingga mangkuk sup yang ada di atas bergoyang.

"Kalian semua akan membayar ini... Lihat saja..." 

* * *

><p>Hidungnya membau sesuatu yang harum. Bau unik yang tidak pernah ia cium sebelumnya di Sanctuary atau di Olimpus sekali pun. Kore tak tahu benda apa itu, namun yang ia tahu dan rasakan sekarang adalah rasa sakit luar biasa di pangkal pahanya. Seolah-olah seseorang telah menusuknya dengan pedang , tidak—mungkin, merobeknya menjadi dua. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lumpuh.<p>

Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, Kore membuka mata. Samar-samar terlihatlah sebuah gorden. Cahaya di luar telah membuat gorden itu berubah menjadi kuning keemasan—seingat Kore, warnanya merah marun.

Erangan tajam keluar dari bibirnya ketika dirasakannya benda dingin menyapu pahanya.

Ada suara pria. Lebih tepatnya, suara dengkuran pria.

Perempuan itu menghela lemah dan menggenggam tangan Hades, hendak menyingkirkannya. Sedetik kemudian tangan itu bergerak sedikit. Nampaknya Hades bangun.

Dewa itu menggeram pelan dan otomatis matanya menjelajah mencari jam. Setelah tahu jam sembilan pagi, Hades kembali beringsut memeluk Kore dari belakang.

"Semalam..." bisik Kore.

Jawaban dari Hades hanyalah geraman dalam dan ciuman di bahu mulus Kore.

"...di taman...?...terbuka..."  
>Geraman lagi.<p>

Kore menghela nafas.

"Kerja...?"

"Sebentar lagi."

Hades memijat dada Kore. Wanita itu tidak bisa bereaksi. Rasa sakit telah mengalahkan keinginannya untuk bersuara.

"Masih sakit?"

Kata-kata itu terdengar seperti pernyataan bagi Kore. Hadeslah yang paling tahu kenapa istrinya sekarang tengah kesakitan—karena kemarin dia benar-benar seperti binatang.

"...hentikan..!" dengan sisa kekuatan, Kore menepis tangan Hades. Perempuan itu menghela berat dan memejamkan mata. Ia sungguh lelah.

"Aku tahu kau ingin, Seph. Yang kau perlukan hanyalah kejujuran dan aku akan memberikannya."

"Aku bukan pelacurmu."

"Sama saja."

Hades langsung menyesal mengatakan hal itu karena Kore langsung memutar badan dan berhasil menamparnya.

Pria itu mengerang dan menyentuh pipinya. "Dengar, Seph—"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan pelacurmu itu!" teriak istrinya, "mereka hanya boneka! Boneka rusak dan murahan! Mereka semua sama; semua akan dibuang jika rusak!"

"Seph—"

Kore mendekatkan wajahnya. "Aku bukan boneka seperti mereka; boneka bodoh yang hanya bisa dipermainkan!"

Hades diam.

"Apa kau berani membuangku jika aku sudah rusak, _Hades_?" Kore menyebut nama Hades dengan nada pelan sekali, seolah menantang. "Akankah kau membuangku, tidak, apakah kau menganggapku boneka?"

Brengsek. Hal inilah yang membuat Hades tak suka. Ia jelas-jelas membenci Kore karena sifat kekanak-kanakannya, dia senang bila melihat Kore menderita karena penderitaan itulah ekstasi tak ternilai bagi Hades—tapi sesuatu di dalam hatinya berkata jika ia tak ingin kehilangan Persephone.

Kore diam memandang suaminya. Dipandang-pandanginya wajah sang suami, berharap akan ada kata yang meluncur dari bibir tipisnya. Melihat Hades yang pasif bagai patung, Kore berbalik dan kembali tidur, memunggunginya. Inilah salah satu hal dari sekian banyak hal yang tak ia sukai dari Hades.

"Jangan ganggu aku. Aku mau tidur."

Mata hijau Hades masih melihat Kore. Melihat bagaimana dewi itu memejamkan mata dan pergi menuju istana mimpi yang disiapkan Hypnos.

Hades menarik nafas. Ia baru ingat jika beberapa hari yang lalu dia telah menelantarkan pekerjaan. Dapat diperkirakan hari ini dia akan lembur. Belum lagi ia membaca buku laporan dari Trio Macan beberapa hari yang lalu gara-gara terlalu banyak _menggaet_ Kore.

Hades merasa malas kerja.

Ia berbaring lagi dan memeluk Kore dari belakang. Perempuan itu bergumam tak jelas dan mengelus tangan Hades. Tangannya lembut dan mulus. Bagai sutera. Semakin sering Hades mengelus badan Kore, dadanya menghangat. Rasanya seperti ada api yang dinyalakan. Api yang lembut dan hangat. Entah kenapa api itu selalu bisa membuat Hades tersenyum—senyum tanpa sadar. Tak lupa membuat rasa penat dan lelahnya hilang, bak menjadi uap dan menghilang di udara.

Kenapa Kore bisa seajaib ini?

Hades memegang dadanya. Rasa aneh ini...

Apakah ini yang dikatakan manusia-manusia itu?

Apakah ini _cinta_?


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya dan segala antek-anteknya adalah milik Masami Kurumada**

**Beberapa karakter yang muncul nanti bukan milikku juga bukan milik Masami Kurumada**

**Perhatian! Tak ada hubungannya dengan SSLC!**

**Chapter 19**

Aela memegang perutnya yang keroncongan. Dua hari sudah perutnya kosong. Dia pun hanya duduk lemas di bawah pohon, tanpa makanan dan tanpa uang sepeser pun. Angin berhembus yang seharusnya sepoi-sepoi, kini hanya membuatnya makin kedinginan dan kelaparan. Ia amat menyesali takdir hidupnya yang terlahir sebagai orang miskin. Orang miskin tak lebih dari sumber keburukan di mata orang banyak. Rumah kumuh, pastilah milik orang miskin. Pencurian, pastilah kegiatan orang miskin. Mengemis, pastilah pekerjaan orang miskin. Semua yang berbau negatif selalu diasosiasikan dengan orang miskin seperti dirinya.

Ingin sekali Aela menjadi orang kaya. Bukan kaya, namun mapan. Semua kebutuhan tercukupi. Dia hanya ingin rumah sederhana dengan perapian dan tempat tidur hangat; roti hangat dan susu segar selalu tersedia di atas meja. Dan ia iri betapa bahagianya sebuah keluarga yang tengah makan bersama di meja makan. Mereka menikmati sup dengan roti dan susu segar yang nikmat, berpadu dengan kehangatan keluarga dan indahnya kasih sayang. Setiap hari Aela hanya melihat itu pada malam hari, pada jam yang sama dan keluarga yang sama. Dia diam melihat di sana, seolah melihat televisi yang selalu memutar siaran yang sama berulang kali. Akan tetapi Aela tak pernah bosan. Ia tak kan pernah bosan melihatnya.

Hari ini dia tidak mendapatkan belas kasihan orang-orang. Semuanya tahu jika yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengemis. Mau bagaimana lagi. Tak ada seorang pun yang mau mempekerjakan dia, orang miskin yang bahkan hanya punya satu baju untuk dipakai seumur hidup. Rumah saja tidak punya, uang tidak ada, baju bekas pun ia tak punya.

Apa boleh buat. Ini semua berkat ayahnya yang selalu bermain judi dan celakanya setiap ayahnya kalah, ia selalu mengutang kepada lintah darat. Alhasil, ketika hari penagihan tiba, ayahnya tak sanggup membayar hutang dengan bunga yang berlipat-lipat. Aela selalu memaafkan apa yang ayahnya lakukan kepada keluarga—membuat mereka jatuh ke dalam kesengsaraan dan kemiskinan, di mana ibu mereka harus kerja dengan keras untuk menutupi kebutuhan—namun, yang Aela tak pernah maafkan adalah: ayahnya menjualnya kepada lintah darat itu. Aela merasa dikhianati. Dikhianati oleh keluarganya sendiri.

Mereka tidak puas. Lintah darat itu mengambil apa saja yang ada di dalam rumahnya. Menjarah, mengacak-acak, dan menyeret semua barang yang sekiranya dapat dijual. Karena panik, ayahnya pun menjual istrinya sendiri kepada penagih itu. Ayahnya memang orang bodoh. Setelahnya, rumah mereka dibakar dan akhirnya mereka pun menjadi terlunta-lunta.

Aela bisa kabur, namun ia harus merelakan ibunya yang kini menjadi istri kesekian dari lintah darat itu. Tentang ayahnya? Entahlah. Aela tak tahu di mana ayahnya sekarang. Mungkin sudah mati, mungkin masih hidup. Ia hanya bisa berharap mereka berdua tak kan pernah bertemu lagi.

Kedua mata Aela makin lemas. Gadis itu memegang perutnya yang perih. Matahari pun semakin terik. Pasti toko roti di ujung jalan itu ramai. Jika saja ia bisa ke sana untuk mencuri roti lagi...

Sayangnya, ia pernah kepergok. Aela pun berencana untuk tidak mencuri di sana lagi. ia takut akan kemarahan warga sekitar.

Ini hanya perasaannya saja atau badannya kian ringan? Ia merasa seperti bertenaga lagi, namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal; sesuatu yang aneh. Aela bisa menggerakkan kakinya dengan normal, tanpa beban berat. Seperti meniup bulu sayap. Begitu enteng, begitu ringan.

Dia melihat seorang gadis sedang tidur di bawah pohon rindang. Aela mendekatinya dan menyapa, namun gadis yang tidur itu tidak bereaksi. Nampaknya ia tertidur nyenyak sekali.

_Kasihan, nanti dia bisa sakit. _Pikirnya, sembari memegang bahu anak itu. Alangkah kagetnya dia, ketika ia sadar bahwa tangannya menembus bahu gadis itu. Dia lebih kaget lagi tatkala ada seseorang muncul di belakangnya.

Rambutnya hitam keabu-abuan. Bola matanya yang seperti arang seolah tersenyum kepadanya. Pria itu mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya, dan tersenyum. Menyuruhnya meraih tangan itu tanpa kata-kata.

Aela langsung tahu apa yang terjadi.

Ia sudah mati. Dia sudah tiada lagi di bumi tempat ia lahir, tempat ia berpijak dan tempat ia hidup. Aela sudah menjadi sesuatu yang disebut arwah. Dan tempat hidup arwah adalah di Underworld. Tempat di mana arwah-arwah tinggal. Sebuah tempat yang menakutkan. Kata ibunya, Underworld itu penuh dengan siksaan. Sebaik apa pun amal yang kita lakukan, Hades tak kan pernah menghiraukan hal itu dan akan memasukkan kita ke dalam Tartarus. Hades tak pernah mendengarkan keluh kesal para penduduknya, arwah-arwah, karena dia kejam, tak punya belas kasih dan tirani.

Dia takut. Aela takut kepada Hades. Dia takut kepada seorang dewa yang namanya sejelek penampilannya. Ia tak ingin pergi ke Underworld! Dia tak ingin pergi ke neraka! Sudah cukup siksaan yang ada di dunia ini!

Aela tak ingin disiksa lagi!

Dilihatnya gerbang tinggi berwarna putih yang berdiri di hadapannya. Gerbang yang tua, dengan retakan di sana sini. Aela memutar kepala dan melihat sekeliling. Yang ada hanyalah kabut tebal dan kegelapan. Sesungguhnya Aela tidak keberatan untuk tinggal di kegelapan karena rumahnya di kolong-kolong jembatan atau _sewer_ yang cenderung tanpa perapian atau lampu. Akan tetapi, gelapnya Underworld benar-benar berbeda dengan gelap di dunianya dan ia merasa mual.

Dia berjalan tanpa arah. Ia mengikuti arwah-arwah di depannya. Ketika mereka menaiki perahu pun, Aela ikut naik. Airnya benar-benar hitam. Hitam namun bukan hitam—berwarna agak kekuningan arena pantulan cahaya. Bak sungai yang terkena limbah pabrik—kotor.

Underworld memang benar-benar Underworld. Pengap, lembab, kotor, dan penuh dengan ketidakenakan. Akan dihukum di manakah dia nanti?

Akhirnya mereka tiba di seberang sungai. Sungguh sungai yang lebar dan pak tua yang mengemudikan perahu itu tidak berhenti menyanyi. Orang itu membuatnya ngeri.

Mereka kembali berjalan dan sampai di depan sebuah bangunan serba putih. Bangunan itu begitu megah, tapi kesan yang ditimbulkannya begitu horor. Aela menelan ludah. Ibu paruh baya yang ada di depannya masuk lebih dulu. Entah kenapa perasaan Aela tidak enak.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, pintu bangunan itu terbuka. Aela membatin apakah ini gilirannya masuk? Nampaknya ya karena semua arwah melihatinya dengan tatapan kosong. Gadis itu masuk ke dalamnya dan bergidik ngeri ketika pintu ditutup.

Ruangan itu seperti ruang interogasi. Di depannya terdapat sebuah tangga yang panjang, menghubungkan lantai dua dengan lantai satu. Di lantai dua terdapat tiga kursi yang masing-masing diisi oleh tiga orang yang berbeda. Saking tingginya lantai dua itu, Aela harus mendongak menatap wajah tiga orang yang duduk di sana, semua berpakaian serba hitam.

Di sebelah kiri ada seseorang yang mengenakan topeng yang terbuat dari besi. Dia serba hitam. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutup rambut. Di tengah ada seorang lagi yang wajahnya tak terlihat rambut. Rambutnya putih dan panjang. Lalu di sebelah kanan ada seseorang yang berwajah keras, dengan alis gandeng berwarna emas. Tatapan matanya pun tajam, bagai macan.

Mereka bertiga pastilah...

"Kami bertiga adalah juri yang akan mengadilimu di ruangan ini." ucap seseorang di tengah. "Saya adalah Minos, di sebelah kiri saya adalah Aeacos dan di sebelah kanan adalah Rhadamantys. Sekarang kami akan mengadili dosa-dosa semasa hidupmu. Dengan hasil yang didapat, kami akan memutuskan akan mengirimmu ke mana."

Rhadamantys melirik Minos dan melihat Aela.

"Siapa namamu, bocah?"

"A-ela..." bisik gadis itu.

Mereka mencari namanya.

Rhadamantys berbicara. "Dosa-dosamu sebagaimana tertulis di buku ini adalah: mencuri berulang-ulang hanya untuk kenikmatan sesaat, dan kebencian pada ayah yang amat besar. Dosamu yang paling berat di sini adalah meninggalkan ibumu sendiri sementara kau kabur dari kejaran lintah darat."

Minos berbicara. "Kebaikanmu sebagaimana tercantum di buku ini adalah: menolong anak kecil yang kelaparan dengan sisa makananmu, merelakannya sementara kau sendiri kelaparan. Kebaikan-kebaikan lainnya adalah hal yang bersifat umum atau rendah sehingga aku tak perlu menyebutkannya."

Aeacos berbisik.

"Dia pantas ke seberang sungai Acheron. Dia melakukan hal baik dan hal buruk dengan seimbang."

"Apa? Bocah ini mencuri dan meninggalkan ibunya begitu saja. Kupikir itu hal yang benar-benar buruk." Balas Rhada.

"Gadis ini adalah gadis yang baik. Dia melakukan hal itu karena terpaksa. Apakah kalian tidak melihat kebaikannya?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak melihatnya, Minos."

Mereka mengacuhkan Aeacos.

"Kau benar-benar buta, Rhada." Balas Minos. "Nanti akan kuberi kau kacamata kuda."

"Seharusnya kau yang mengenakannya, poni wajah."

"Berani-beraninya kau..."

Aela kebingungan. Nampaknya kedua juri tu sedang dalam perdebatan yang serius sampai-sampai mereka tak sadar jika ada orang _ketiga_ di dekat mereka. Juri Aeacos menghela nafas dan mulai berbicara.

"Sepertinya kami butuh waktu untuk mendiskusikan masalah ini. Tunggulah sebentar sementara kami berbicara enam mata." Aeacos berdiri dan turun ke lantai satu diikuti kedua juri lainnya. Mereka pergi ke dalam ruangan di sebelah kanan Aela dan menutup pintunya erat-erat.

Kegugupan dan kegelisahan Aela perlahan sirna. Ia bisa menghela nafas dengan tenang. Dia tidak ikut berdebat, namun ia bisa merasakan ketegangan yang ditimbulkan juri berambut putih dan beralis emas tadi. Mereka berbicara pelan, namun gestur mereka menandakan bahwa mereka terlibat dalam percekcokan panas—perdebatan mengenai takdir seorang arwah yang hanya bisa diam melongo dalam hati.

Mudah-mudahan ketiga juri itu cepat menentukan takdirnya dengan adil.

* * *

><p>"Kau bilang apa tadi, alis kereta?!" teriak Minos. "Akan kutarik alis gandengmu itu dari wajahmu!"<p>

"Agh! Berani-beraninya kau, poni rambut!" jerit Rhada saat Minos menarik alis gandengnya. Ia balas menarik poni panjang Minos. "Akan kupotong poni rumput ini dan kuberikan pada kuda!"

"Kau udik!" Minos memukul Rhada.

"Dasar manusia poni brengsek!" balas Rhada.

"Manusia?! Kau berani denganku!?"

"Ya, dan kenapa?! Aku lebih hebat darimu, Minos! Jangan lupakan insiden Orpheus waktu itu!"

"Ukh..." kata-kata itu telak mengenai Minos. Ia ingat ketika itu dia tidur dalam buaian jurus Orpheus sementara Rhada...

"Bukan berarti kau lebih hebat dariku, dasar manusia gua! Kau beruntung karena kau tak bisa menghargai alat musik!"

"Aku tak suka pada lira, dasar brengsek, bukan berarti aku tak suka musik! Akan kuberikan rambut palsumu itu pada Cerberus nanti!"

"Ini bukan rambut palsu!" pukul Minos. Mereka bergulat lagi.

"Hentikan!" bentak Aeacos.

Mereka berdua berhenti bertengkar.

"Dengar, gadis ini perlu pemikiran dingin. Semasa hidup dia melakukan banyak hal yang kurasa kedua amalnya imbang. Aku tak setuju jika ia berada di Elysium atau penjara lain."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Dia lebih pantas ada di sini!" teriak Rhada. "Dia mencuri! Mengambil barang orang lain yang bukan haknya dan dia juga mencuri ayam tetangga untuk dia makan! Bahkan buah-buahan tetangga juga dia curi! Tak terhitung jumlah barang curiannya yang dia konsumsi! Pastilah semuanya telah berakar dan membusuk di dalam badannya!"

"Kau tidak menyebutkan itu tadi, kau tolol!" hardik Aeacos.

"Lalu membuat kalian menertawakanku?! Kurasa tidak!"

"Sudahlah! Rhada memang konyol, dan tolol!" tepis Minos. "Gadis itu berhak ada di Elysium. Dia gadis yang baik hati. Dia membantu ibunya mencuci pakaian tetangga untuk menghidupi keluarganya yang berantakan gara-gara ayahnya yang suka judi."

"Tapi dia mencuri!"

"Itu karena dia terpaksa! Dia mencuri gara-gara dia tak punya uang dan tak ada seorang pun yang mau memberinya pekerjaan! Dunia yang keras membuatnya bertindak seperti itu."

"Itu tidak menghapuskan fakta bahwa dia telah melakukan banyak keburukan dan kebaikan. Buang saja dia di dekat Acheron. Biarkan dia menyesali perbuatannya sampai dia membusuk di sana."

"Kejam sekali kau, Aeacos." Ujar Minos.

"Fakta, Minos, fakta."

"baiklah, Tuan Fakta. Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini atau apa?"

Mereka diam. Minos melirik Rhada, Rhada melirik Minos. Aeacos melihat Rhada dan Minos bergantian. Kedua juri itu saling memandang dengan ketus sebelum menjawab,

"Atau apa." Jawab Minos dan Rhada bersamaan. Setelah selesai mengucapkan itu, mereka kembali bertengkar.

"Hentikan, kalian berdua! Ingat berapa menit yang kita perlukan untuk mengadili arwah-arwah itu?! Arwah yang kita adili baru saja memakan waktu kurang lebih tiga puluh menit! Tiga puluh menit hanya gara-gara kalian bertengkar seperti anak kecil!" teriak Aeacos. "Ingat berapa lama waktu yang diberikan Tuan Hades kepada kita!"

Seketika nama penguasa Underworld disebut, Rhada dan Minos langsung berhenti berkelahi. Mereka berdua melihat Aeacos.

"Sepuluh menit." Jawab Minos dengan suara pelan.

"Sepuluh menit dan kita telah menghabiskan tiga puluh menit karena kalian berdua yang selalu cekcok! Tiga puluh menit itu adalah tiga arwah! Minimal! Jika kita selalu seperti ini, apa yang akan kulaporkan pada Tuan Hades nanti?!"

Efek nama Hades memang benar-benar hebat. Dalam sekejap ruangan menjadi sunyi senyap. Ketegangan di antara Rhada dan Minos meleleh dan mereka merangkul satu sama lain dengan senyuman di wajah.

_Akhirnya..._ hela Aeacos dalam hati.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Aeacos langsung menyesal menanyakan hal itu karena kedua temannya langsung melempar perang dingin. Dia menghela nafas dan meraih telepon di sudut ruangan.

666.

Dering telepon di sebuah ruangan mengagetkan Hypnos. Dia meletakkan komik yang tengah ia baca. Dia turun ranjang dan melangkah pelan ke arah telepon. Dia menggaruk rambut emasnya sembari menguap.

"Sepagi ini..." batin Hypnos, menggerutu. Dia menyesal karena tidur hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan kaus dalam karena dinginnya pagi di Elysium benar-benar menusuk. Seperti berada di gunung. Air pun sangat dingin, bak mandi dengan es batu saja.

Digaruknya rambut dengan malas dan mengangkat gagang telepon. Ditempelkannya telepon ke telinganya.

"Katakan siapa arwah dan alasannya." Meski Hypnos merasa mengantuk, ia harus tetap menjaga profesionalitas. Dia harus tegas, _regal _dan juga _imperius_—tidak seperti saudara bodohnya yang acak-acakan dalam menerima telepon.

Hypnos terdiam sesaat ketika didengarnya siapa yang berada di bicara telepon itu. Matanya berubah serius dan bibirnya langsung berubah lurus dan tipis.

"Akan kuberitahukan kepada Tuan Hades segera." Hypnos menutup sambungan telepon. Dia meraih pakaian hitamnya dan segera berganti.

Ketukan di pintu membuat Hades terbangun. Pegangannya di perut Kore pun begerak, otomatis membuat Kore ikut terbangun juga. Perempuan itu menggeram lemah dan mengucek mata. Baru saja ia merasakan kehangatan sampai ketika seseorang membuatnya terbangun! Kore bergumam marah dan berbalik. Dia merapatkan diri di suatu benda yang hangat, tak sadar jika itu adalah Hades sendiri.

"Ada Hypnos, Seph. Lepaskan." Ujar Hades lembut. Kore membelalakkan mata dan melihat Hades.

Hypnos mendapatkan jawaban berupa teriakan wanita—bukannya Hades.

Kore langsung mundur menjauh dari tempat di mana Hades berada. Wajahnya histeris sama seperti tindakannya.

"Ada apa? Apakah kau kaget karena melihat ketampanan suamimu ini sendiri?"

Perempuan itu langsung turun ranjang dan meraih sembarang pakaian di dalam lemari. Sebelum Hades bisa berkata lebih jauh lagi, Kore langsung menghilang di kamar mandi. Hades hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengelus dahinya.

Salah satu hari-hari yang melelahkan.

Hades mengenakan pakaiannya dan langsung membuka pintu kamar. Mata zamrudnya itu langsung menangkap sosok seorang Dewa Tidur. Wajah Hypnos aneh.

"Ada yang aneh, Hypnos?"

"T-tidak, Tuan Hades...! Tidak ada yang aneh."

Hypnos mengedipkan mata berulang-ulang. Setelahnya dia berkata dengan nada tenang, "Juri kita kesulitan dalam memutuskan seorang arwah, Tuan Hades. Anda diminta untuk datang segera."

Hades menatap Hypnos sebentar, lalu mengangguk pelan dan mengusir Hypnos pergi. Dewa Underworld itu menutup pintu dan menghela nafas. Ia melihat Kore ada di atas ranjang, memunggunginya. Nampaknya dia masih sebal dengan kejadian kemarin.

"Seph, aku harus kerja segera." Ujarnya sembari mengenakan pakaian yang biasa ia kenakan saat Holy War dulu.

Kore masih tidak menggubris. Dia diam saja tanpa menjawab. Hades kembali menghela nafas dan keluar tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi.

Aela berdiri dalam ketakutan di depan para juri Underworld. Ketiga juri itu tidak memandangnya langsung, namun sekembalinya mereka dari sebuah ruangan tersebut; rasa takut Aela berkembang. Wajah mereka bertiga tidak mengenakkan dan tidak pula melegakan untuk dilihat. Aela takut bila ia melakukan suatu kesalahan fatal.

"Yang Mulia Hades akan langsung mengadilimu, bocah. Jaga sopan santunmu." Salah satu juri berkata dengan nada tenang, namun tegas.

Belum sempat Aela kaget, ada sebuah bola besi raksasa di hadapan para juri itu. Bola itu mengambang di udara selama beberapa detik. Aela membelalakkan matanya—dia akan bertemu dengan penguasa Underworld sendiri!

Permukaan bola itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi transparan, seperti air—lalu muncullah sebuah figur yang duduk di sebuah singgasana. Kedua mata Aela terbuka lebar.

Sosok itu begitu muda, begitu segar dari bayangannya tentang Dewa Underworld selama ini. ia berpikir jika dewa tersebut sangat jelek, menjijikkan, tua dan menyeramkan—nyatanya Hades begitu muda, dengan rambut hitam kelam dan berpostur seperti remaja seusianya.

"_Mortal_." Ucap Hades dari dalam bola itu. Nada suaranya datar, hampa emosi dan begitu bercita rasa bangsawan. "Katakan namamu."

"N-nama saya Aela, Yang Mulia Hades..." gadis itu melihat Hades membuka sebuah buku besar. Pasti itu adalah catatan kematiannya.

Hades membacanya sebentar lalu berkata, "Kebaikan dan keburukan yang seimbang. Tak heran para juri di Underworld ini begitu kesusahan."

Aela hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Katakan pembelaanmu."

"S-saya..." ucapnya takut-takut, "...saya tak tahu harus membela diri seperti apa lagi..."

"Jangan kurang ajar terhadap Tuan Hades, manusia!" bentak Minos. Gebrakan meja yang silakukannya membuat Aela refleks menjerit.

"Minos." Ucap Hades dengan datar. Minos menunduk maaf ke arah Hades.

"Manusia rata-rata mati dalam keadaan seperti ini, nak." Ucap Hades. "Mati dengan kebaikan dan keburukan yang sama dalam hidup mereka. Ada pahlawan yang berkali-kali menyelamatkan banyak nyawa dalam peperangan, namun ia langsung pergi ke dekat Sungai Acheron gara-gara ia memperkosa ibunya sendiri. Manusia selalu penuh dengan nafsu."

"M-maaf..." bisik Aela.

Hades diam sebentar memandangnya. "Kau ingin terbebas dari penderitaan?"

Aela langsung melihat Hades. Keheranan terpancar di wajahnya.

* * *

><p>Sekembalinya dari kamar mandi, Kore langsung ambruk di ranjang. Diambilnya segudang nafas dan dikeluarkannya. Kore menggerutu sebelum membalik badan. Ia masih marah. Amat, sangat marah. Kemarin Hades memperkosanya (Kore tidak sadar, tentu saja) di taman dan setelahnya menganggapnya hanya sebatas boneka. Wanita mana yang tidak sakit hati mendengar dan merasakan hal itu?<p>

Perempuan itu memegang pangkal pahanya yang masih terasa berdenyut. Bukan hanya bagian itu saja yang sakit, semua bagian badannya; lengannya, pahanya, lehernya—semuanya sakit.

Hades tetaplah Hades.

Kore mencoba duduk, akan tetapi rasa sakit yang ada di tubuhnya membuatnya sanggup untuk menguliti Hades hidup-hidup. Dia mengambil bantal dan melemparnya dengan keras. Bantal itu mengenai meja tempat Hades biasa membaca. Buku-buku yang ada di sana langsung terbang begitu saja dan mendarat di karpet dengan suara berat. Begitu juga dengan kertas-kertas dan perkamen yang ada di atas meja.

"Penipu!" Kore menjerit dan melempar bantal lagi.

"Mata keranjang!" bantal mengarah ke perapian.

"Bejat!" bantal melesat ke atas lemari, mengenai sebuah foto dan barang-barang lain.

Air mata Kore langsung tumpah ke gaun putihnya. Kedua tangan lentik menutupi wajahnya yang memerah akan emosi yang meluap. Ia merasakan adanya kehadiran seseorang dan langsung tahu itu siapa.

"PERGI. HADES!" Kore mengambil bantal dan melempar Hades dengan itu. Tak peduli ia mengenai Hades atau tidak (matanya masih tertutup rapat karena tangisan), tapi yang terpenting ia ingin Hades tahu bahwa ia sedang ingin sendiri.

Diambilnya sebuah guling. "AKU TIDAK INGIN MELIHAT WAJAHMU LAGI!" Kore membuka mata untuk mengunci keberadaan Hades, namun bantalnya langsung jatuh begitu melihat siapa yang ada di depannya.

Pekikan keras Kore langsung membuat burung-burung yang sedang menyanyi dengan riangnya; ketakutan. Mereka terbang dengan panik ke langit biru, takut bila ada predator yang akan datang memburu mereka.

Aela sama paniknya dengan burung-burung itu. Dia mundur ke belakang dan terjatuh dengan pantat lebih dulu di hadapan Kore. Kore juga sama takutknya dengan Aela. Ia tak pernah, dan tak kan pernah biasa melihat barang-barang halus seperti arwah di depannya itu—dan ia ketakutan, ketakutan setengah mati.

"H—H—Hades!" jerit Kore, ketakutan. Tak sadar jika berteriak nama orang yang ia benci.

"Ratu..." ucap Aela, berdiri pelan-pelan. "S-saya diutus Tuan Hade—ah!" Aela berhasil menghindari bantal yang tertuju kepadanya. Aela juga tak sadar benar bahwa ia sudah mati.

"Pergi...! P-Pergi! PERGI!" Kore histeris dan menangis tak karuan. Perempuan itu mundur dengan cepat, sementara tangannya merogoh sembarang benda untuk dilemparkan kepada Aela.

"Ratu..." jelas Aela. Ia menutupi wajahnya sambil menjerit tatkala Kore melempar vas bunga ke arahnya. Nihil, vas bunga itu pecah menghantam pintu.

"Pergi...!" jerit Kore, masih histeris, "Hades...! HADES...!"

Pintu kamar perlahan dibuka dan muncullah seseorang yang paling ditunggu-tunggu Kore. Si arwah yang tak berdaya perlahan-lahan memutar kepalanya. Ia menangkap sosok yang sama dengan sosok yang mengadilinya baru saja. Akan tetapi, figur orang ini berbeda dengan yang tadi. Wajahnya memang sama, namun orang ini terlihat dewasa.

"Ada apa ini?" suaranya juga berbeda. Orang ini lebih maskulin. Jika Aela boleh mengatakannya, suara orang ini terdengar seperti orang jahat yang biasa memimpin organisasi hitam.

Hades berhenti melangkah ketika ia melihat ada sebuah bantal di depannya. Ia memutar bola mata ke sekeliling kamar. Bantal ada di mana-mana, beserta dengan kekotoran. Buku dan perkamen yang ia baca tercecer di lantai begitu saja, tertindih bantal besar.

Mata hijau Hades jatuh ke istrinya. "Ini adalah kamar_ku_, Persephone."

"Awas, Tuan Hades...!" jerit Aela. Seketika itu jua, Hades berhenti melangkah. Ia melirik arwah itu dengan pandangan datar. Aela segera memungut pecahan vas beserta bunga yang ada di depannya cepat-cepat, takut akan pandangan mata Tuannya. Gadis itu mendekati lemari untuk mengambil bantal, akan tetapi Kore langsung menjerit-jerit dan kembali melempar bantal ke arahnya.

"Aela, berhenti bekerja dan tolong keluar sebentar." Gadis itu cepat-cepat keluar.

Setalah Aela benar-benar tak ada, Hades mendekati Kore yang menangis tersedu-sedu di ranjang. Dewa Underworld itu memeluk istrinya seraya menghibur dan menenangkannya. Kore sesenggukan dan menempel erat di dada Hades. Digenggamnya baju hitam Hades erat-erat seolah-olah itu adalah tali yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari lubang menganga berisi binatang buas.

Setelah Kore tenang, Hades mulai bertanya dengan suara lembut. "Apa yang terjadi, Persephone?"

Kore menarik nafas banyak-banyak. "Ada...hantu itu..."

"Itu bukan hantu, Seph. Itu adalah arwah seorang gadis yang baru saja kuadili pagi tadi."

"Kenapa dia ada di sini?" nada Kore meninggi. Jelas ia tak suka ada benda halus di sekelilingnya.

"Shh..." ujar Hades sembari mengelus rambut ikalnya. Tak lupa Hades juga mencium dahinya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Kore melepaskan diri. Air matanya keluar lagi. "Kenapa kau bisa berkata semua baik-baik saja sedangkan aku dikelilingi hantu-hantu itu?!"

"Seph, kau hanya belum terbiasa. Mereka patuh padamu sebagaimana mereka patuh padaku."

Perempuan itu berhenti menangis.

"Kau di sini adalah sejajar denganku, Seph. Kau adalah seorang penguasa. Kau punya kekuatan." Hades berhenti bicara sejenak untuk melihat reaksi Kore. Perempuan itu sudah lebih tenang. "Aku juga tahu kau di sini selalu sendirian, maka dari itulah aku menyuruh dia untuk jadi pelayan pribadimu."

"Aku tak butuh pelayan pribadi..!" tolak Kore, bergidik.

"Seph. Kau adalah ratu di sini. Kau harus, dan _harus_ punya pelayan pribadi—suka atau tidak."

Nada Hades final—dan Kore tahu ia tidak boleh membantahnya. Kore menggigit bibir bawahnya. "...tidak hari ini..."

"Baiklah."

Hades mencium dahinya. "Mandilah." Perempuan itu mengangguk pelan dan kemudian bergerak masuk ke kamar mandi. Hades terdiam memandang jejak kepergiannya. Mata hijaunya melirik ke arah pintu kamar.

Dia keluar menemui Nymph-Nymphnya, tanpa tahu jika Kore tidak mandi dan malah mengikutinya.

**Hahah! Hades dan segala kelicikan bibirnya. Natural sekali kalo Kore takut sama kegelapan dan tentu saja dedemit (hantu) yang berkeliaran di Underworld. Di dalam cerita kali ini, Kore mendapati dirinya ada rasa sama Hades, tapi cuma dalam sebatas 5% saja sih. Kebenciannya Kore sama Hades besar banget. Hampir 95% karena:**

**Hades menipunya**

**Hades menculiknya**

**Menyiksa**

**Selingkuh**

**Dan lain sebagainya**

**Mukakakaka... jangan lupa review... aku suka kritik dan saran**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya dan sebagainya adalah kepemilikan Masami Kurumada. Tulisan ini hanya dibuat berdasarkan kesenangan akan Saint Seiya semata dan tidak menghasilkan uang sepeser pun. **

**Beberapa karakter yang muncul nanti bukan milikku juga bukan milik Masami Kurumada.**

**Chapter 20**

Semakin hari terlewati, semakin dingin suhu di Elysium. Penurunan suhu ini sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan pergantian cuaca; karena sejak dahulu kala Elysium tak pernah mempunyai cuaca. Dia tetaplah Elysium, dengan pergantian hari siang dan malam—siang yang damai, dan malam yang tenang. Tak pernah berubah.

Minusnya keadaan di sekitar Elysium itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah hubungan antara Hades dan Kore. Setelah tertangkap basah telah meniduri wanita lain (Nymph), Kore sudah memutuskan hubungan dengan Hades—tak kan pernah memaafkannya lagi.

Setiap kali Hades masuk ke dalam kamar, yang ia lihat pertama kalinya adalah punggung dingin Kore. Tatkala ia menyentuh bahu kecilnya, Kore selalu menolaknya dengan nada dingin dan ketus—penuh kebencian.

Saat makan malam mereka pergi bersama, namun tak ada satu katapun terucap dari bibir Kore. Jika ada, itu hanyalah ucapan terima kasih lantaran Hades menarik kursi untuknya. Jika Hypnos mengajak bercakap-cakap, Kore hanya menjawab seperlunya saja. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Setelahnya dia diam. Kore seolah menjauh dari Hades dan juga yang lainnya.

Dan Hades tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Setiap kali Kore menolaknya, dada Hades terasa sakit. Begitu sakitnya terkadang ia berpikir apakah ada obatnya atau apakah bisa sembuh jika ia menarik hatinya keluar? Tiap kali ia berjalan, setiap ia bernafas, pikirannya selalu ada pada Kore. Apakah ia salah dalam memperlakukan istrinya? Apakah ini hukum karma karena telah menipu dan menculik Kore?

Semakin Hades berkonsentrasi, semakin pula ia menjauh dari Kore—dan semakin pula jarak di antara mereka berdua melebar. Dan para akhirnya di dalam jarak itu terdapat lubang menganga yang disebut kebencian.

Kore membenci Hades karena ia terlalu keji. Ia benci akan sifat-sifat Dewa Underworld yang di luar batas kewajaran itu. Seorang dewa hendaklah bisa menjaga martabat dan tingkah lakunya, namun Hades tidak.

Akan tetapi, jauh di lubuk hati Kore yang paling dalam—ada secuil rasa yaitu kecemburuan yang teramat sangat. Ia cemburu kepada siapa pun, wanita manapun, yang mendekati atau didekati Hades. Kore sudah 'terkait' akan kelebihan Hades. Ia tak ingin melepaskan Hades karena pria itu memiliki segalanya—perhiasan, permata, harta, kekuasaan, ketampanan—segalanya.

Dan tatkala Hades melihat yang lain, mau tak mau Kore merasa takut. Ia takut Hades akan meninggalkannya dan mengambil yang lain. Dia takut dikhianati, takut akan kehilangan semua kesempurnaan itu dan membenci Hades akan tingkahnya. Membenci Hades akan sifatnya yang tak mudah puas.

Kecemburuan dan perlakuan dari Hades-lah akar dari kebencian Kore—dan juga sifat dinginnya.

Di sisi lain, Hades sungguh sakit hati. Betapa benci ia akan kehadiran Persephone, perempuan yang selalu memberinya punggung untuk dilihat dan memberinya dingin untuk dipegang. Ia merindukan seorang gadis yang selalu berlari riang di padang bunga. Hades menginginkan gadis itu, gadis polos dan selalu tersenyum kepada siapa saja—seorang gadis yang hangat, tanpa kebencian dan kedinginan hati di dalam tubuhnya.

Lama-kelamaan ia makin membenci Persephone, dan menelantarkannya. Hades tak pernah lagi tidur di kamarnya. Dia menyendiri bersama buku-bukunya di perpustakaan. Ia lebih menghabiskan waktu di sana semalaman. Hades makin membuat jarak di antara mereka kian parah, dan ia tak berkeberatan sama sekali. Toh, dia bukan _Kore_. Wanita itu bukan Kore yang ia cintai.

Kehampaan hati menggerogoti Hades. Terkadang tanpa ia sadari, Hades menggambar wajah seseorang di salah satu lembar buku. Setelah beberapa menit berselang, ia baru sadar akan hal itu. Orang akan menilai bahwa Hades serius membaca, namun yang Hades lakukan adalah melamun ke dalam kata-kata—membayangkan seseorang yang tak kan pernah ada di dalam hidupnya _lagi_.

Sampai di hari terdapat jerit ramai di luar perpustakaan di mana ia berada.

Ingin tahu, Hades meletakkan bukunya dan mengintip dari balik jendela. Perpustakaan itu berada di lantai dua dan Hades bisa melihat siapa pun dari ketinggian itu dengan leluasa. Matanya membelalak sedikit ketika dilihatnya beberapa Nymph sedang bermain.

Mulut Hades terbuka dalam keterkejutan tatkala ia melihat seorang Nymph berambut hijau unik. Dia cantik, dan begitu...inosen. Kecantikan _childish_ yang tidak dimiliki oleh teman-temannya. Matanya pun hijau, persis seperti mata Kore. Nymph itu bernyanyi riang dengan teman-temannya. Setelah lelah, mereka memetik bunga dan menjadikannya mahkota.

Hades masih melihat Nymph itu dengan seksama.

Dada Hades menghangat.

_Siapa...? _

Hades makin mendekat ke jendela. _Siapa kau...? _

Dadanya kian hangat dan hangat...

Ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa dirinya bersikeras untuk tahu siapa namanya. Apa ini karena kehampaan hatinya atau...

"Minthe, ayo kita ke danau!" Nymph berambut hijau itu mendongak dan menyusul teman-temannya dengan gembira. Mereka bercanda ria menyisiri padang bunga tiada akhir Elysium.

_Minthe..._ Hades mengingatnya dalam hati.

_Minthe._

* * *

><p>Hades tak bisa melupakan gadis itu. Ia selalu ada di pikirannya. Hades selalu terbayang akannya. Bahkan sampai di kamar pribadinya pun Hades tak bisa melupakan bayang-bayang Nymph Minthe.<p>

Siapa namanya tadi? _Minthe...?_

Minthe. Cocok sekali dengan kecantikannya. Hades ingin bertemu dengan Nymph itu walau hanya sekali. Sang Dewa Underworld ingin mengenal gadis itu lebih dekat. Ia ingin Minthe membaginya secuil cahaya untuk hatinya.

Tiba-tiba saja dadanya kembali menghangat. Nafas dewa itu melunjak saking berdebarnya. Matanya kembali bersinar dengan harapan, harapan yang cerah.

Dia ingin bertemu Minthe. Ia ingin berkenalan dengan Minthe.

Tapi harapannya luntur tatkala mengingat kedudukannya. Ia adalah Raja Underworld. Ia ditakuti, ia dibenci dan dia selalu dikait-kaitkan dengan ketidakberuntungan. Harapan Hades jatuh. Ia juga sudah punya istri...

Tidak, tegas Hades. Aku _tidak_ punya istri.

_Aku harus bertemu dengannya._

Kore masuk ke dalam kamar Hades tanpa suara dan melihat dewa itu sedang ada di kursinya, membaca dengan serius. Perempuan itu menutup pintu dan naik ranjang. Ia sama sekali tidak menyapa Hades atau membuat keberadaannya ada. Dia langsung tidur miring, memunggungi Hades (sebagaimana yang ia lakukan sudah-sudah). Kore tak ingin merepotkan diri menyapa Hades, toh tak ada manfaatnya. Biar ia membaca sampai matanya keluar; Kore tak kan peduli.

Tapi ia tak tahu jika Hades tidak membaca.

Pria itu melukis wajah Minthe di selembar kertas yang tertutup oleh buku. Dan baru kali ini—baru kali ini Hades merasakan kesenangan dalam hati setelah beribu-ribu tahun terlewati.

Hari ini Hades melihat Minthe dari beranda kamarnya (lantai dua tentunya). Nymph itu sungguh cantik. Ia bagaikan Kore kedua yang tereinkarnasi. Semua aspek dari diri Minthe mengingatkannya kepada Kore. Matanya, tinggi badannya, sifatnya, bahkan tawa riangnya. Tawa riang tanpa beban yang hanya dimiliki oleh Kore; juga dimiliki Minthe. Itulah sebabnya Hades berani berkata bahwa Nymph itu adalah reinkarnasi Kore.

Melihatnya tertawa membuat Hades tersenyum dalam hati. Ia pura-pura mengusir debu di dadanya dalam rangka untuk menipu Persephone, padahal kenyataannya ia memegang rasa hangat di dalam dadanya agar tidak hilang.

Ia menemukan cahayanya.

Persephone melihatnya duduk di beranda, nampak serius melihati sesuatu. Perempuan itu menghampiri suaminya. Dia melihat apa yang Hades lihat. Hanya segerombolan Nymph tidak berguna yang mengganggu ketenangan.

"Lihatlah Nymph-Nymph bodoh itu. Berisik sekali. Apa orang tua mereka mengajarkan untuk tidak mengganggu ketenangan?" Ucapnya dengan dingin. Matanya tidak lagi menunjukkan keramahan. Dengan jijik perempuan itu melihat mereka satu-persatu. Mata Persephone menangkap salah seorang Nymph yang memiliki rambut paling mencolok.

"Rambut yang aneh." Sindirnya. "Pastilah seaneh pemiliknya. Nymph apa dia? Nymph lumut?" perempuan itu tertawa menghina sambil masuk ke dalam kamar, kembali menyisir rambutnya.

Tanpa Persephone tahu, Hades mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat di beranda. 

* * *

><p>Hari ini Hades melihatnya lagi. Ia pura-pura membaca di balkon kamar agar tidak memancing kecurigaan istrinya. Semakin lama Hades melihatnya, semakin ingin ia menemui Minthe. Dia juga berusaha keras untuk mencari nama samaran untuk ia gunakan nanti. Hades tidak ingin menakuti Nymph itu. Akan tetapi kenyataan telah membuatnya sadar—bahwa ia telah termakan karma karena menipu istrinya waktu itu. Hades tidak merasa menipu. Nama lainnya adalah Aidoneus dan wajar saja ia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Aidoneus agar tidak membuatnya takut, namun Persephone tetap bersikeras mengatakan bahwa itu adalah penipuan. Mau tak mau ia mengalah.<p>

Ia menggenggam erat sampul buku. Hades akan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Hades. Pria itu berharap Minthe tidak lari duluan sebelum dia bicara.

"Nymph itu lagi." ucap istrinya dengan nada kesal. "Kenapa ia mengganggu ketenangan orang lain dengan tawanya yang memekakkan telinga? Polusi suara."

"Biarkan saja." Jawab Hades datar.

"Rupanya kau membela Nymph." Ejek Persephone.

Hades menutup bukunya dan melihat perempuan itu. "Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menutup mulutmu. Itu saja." Dia berdiri.

"Apa maksudmu itu?" nada Persephone tinggi, jelas-jelas tersinggung. Hades berjalan tanpa berkata apa-apa. Tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol bahu istrinya (sebenarnya Persephone sengaja agar Hades berhenti dan menjawab pertanyaannya). Buku yang ia bawa jatuh.

Hades melirik Persephone langsung di mata. "Maaf, _Persephone_." Ia berhenti menggunakan _pet name_ kesayangannya, Kore dan Seph, sejak perempuan itu berubah. Hades selalu memanggilnya dengan lengkap, Persephone, tanpa embel-embel 'sayang', 'cinta', atau 'manis'. Persephone tidak pantas mendapatkannya, Persephone tidak pantas mendengarnya.

Wajah istrinya makin dingin. Tak terpengaruh, Hades memungut bukunya dan berjalan masuk ke kamar. 

* * *

><p>Hades melihatnya lagi dari balkon. Kali ini Minthe tidak berteriak dengan cerianya seperti waktu itu. Dia memetik beberapa bunga dan mengelus meniup serbuk sarinya. Serbuk-serbuk itu beterbangan bagai pelangi. Hades menelan ludah dan membulatkan tekad.<p>

"Hari yang cerah." Minthe nyaris membuat bunga-bunga yang dipegangnya tertiup angin. Dia menoleh ke samping dan melihat seseorang, seorang pria berkulit pucat tertimpa matahari. Minthe membelalakkan matnaya dan mundur ketakutan.

Hades menghela nafas. Ia sudah membayangkan bahwa Minthe akan lari dan meemekik keras tanpa sempat Hades mengejarnya.

"Maaf, aku membuatmu takut."

Minthe menghela nafas cepat dan berusaha menenangkan nafasnya yang berantakan.

"S-siapa kau?" Minthe tak pernah melihat pria ini dan orang ini membuatnya takut stengah mati.

Nymph itu lega dalam hati Hades tidak mendekat.

"Maaf, aku mengagetkanmu. Aku hanya tertarik dengan bagaimana kau meniup bebungaan itu."

Minthe menelan ludah dan melihat Hades lagi.

Tampang-tampang pria yang menakutkan.

Ia langsung lari.

Hades refleks maju selangkah, mulutnya terbuka sedikit untuk memanggil nama sang Nymph.

Suaranya tidak keluar. 

Pertemuan pertama yang gagal menginspirasi Hades untuk tetap memandangnya dari jauh. Kesan pertama adalah segalanya dan dia sudah gagal. Pasti Minthe menganggapnya sebagai orang gila atau semacamnya.

Hades menghela nafas dan membuka lembar laporan berikutnya. Kedua matanya tertuju ke arah buku, namun pikirannya tidak. Di benaknya selalu terbayang seseorang berambut hijau unik dengan tawa riang dan inosennya.

Dia tak sadar jika ada seseorang di depan meja bacanya. Hades membuka lembar berikutnya dan membaca.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan lentik berada di atas tangan kirinya. Mata Hades membuka sedikit dan ia mendongak.

"Mau apa kau?"

Persephone memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan duduk di paha Hades. Dirangkulnya badan Hades dan didekapnya erat-erat. Perempuan itu masih diam. Gaun hitam yang dikenakannya membaur cepat dengan keadaan malam.

Hades mencium dahi istrinya dan memejamkan mata.

"Siapa yang kau temui hari ini?" pertanyaan itu lagi.

"Hanya kau."

Persephone diam. Hades mengerang ketika merasakan sesuatu yang empuk bergesekan dengan dadanya. "Yang Mulia Hades..."

"Jangan sekarang."

"Mm...?" tanya istrinya dengan nada ringan.

"Tidak." Ia memakai kata-kata yang sama ketika dirinya hendak meniduri istrinya dulu. Alhasil Persephone langsung diam. Ia melihat suaminya sejenak kemudian matanya memutar ke arah buku yang dibaca Hades.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak yang mati."

"Meninggal." Koreksi Hades.

"Ya, itu." Jawab Persephone sekenanya. "Apakah tidak aneh?"

"Tidak."

"Mungkin saja ada peperangan atau semacamnya. Juri-juri itu tidak memberitahumu?"

"Tidak."

Tanpa bicara, Persephone membalik halaman selanjutnya dan membaca. Hades diam saja sambil berkedip. Perempuan itu membalik lagi lembar berikutnya dan membaca dengan seksama.

"Ada kekeringan."

"Aku tidak buta."

"Aku hanya memberitahumu."

"Aku tahu itu."

Mata Persephone berubah ketus. Dia menyandarkan kepala di dada Hades. Pria itu melirik ke bawah dan alisnya terangkat. Gaun yang dikenakan Persephone ternyata lebih terbuka dari apa yang dilihat oleh Hades tadi.

Tangan kanan Hades membetulkan bagian gaun yang nyaris memperlihatkan sesuatu yang menggiurkan di dada Persephone.

"Idemukah untuk memakai gaun seterbuka ini?"

"Tidak juga."

"Apa maksudmu tidak juga? Aku menyuruhmu untuk mengenakan pakaian yang pantas dan sopan dilihat orang lain."

"Orang lain? Tidak ada orang lain di sini, Dei. Mereka hanya arwah semata." Nama konyol itu lagi. Hades benar-benar heran kenapa anak ini suka menyingkat-nyingkat nama orang sampai nama panggilannya itu sendiri tidak mencerminkan orangnya. Dan bagaimana bisa Hades, atau Aidoneus, menjadi Dei?

"Walau mereka hanyalah arwah, mereka bisa melakukan apa yang dilakukan manusia pada umumnya."

"Apakah itu?"

"Bergunjing." Persephone mendengus dan lompat turun dari paha Hades.

"Jika kau lakukan itu, pastilah lantai kamarku sudah bolong."

Ini sesuatu yang unik yang hanya dimiliki Hades seorang. Guyonan namun bukan guyonan. Persephone tertawa dengan femininnya.

"Aku tidak melawak, Persephone. Ganti baju dan tidur!"perintahnya.

"Iya, iya, _Paman_." Goda Persephone sembari membuka lemari pakaian. Di dalam hatinya, Hades berkeinginan untuk melempar Persephone dengan buku yang dibacanya.

Hades menghela nafas dengan pelan. Apa yang dilakukan Minthe sekarang? Apa dia merinding ketakutan di dalam selimut? Ataukah gadis itu sedang membicarakan kejelekannya dengan Nymph lain? Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika semua hal yang ditakuti itu menjadi kenyataan? Hades hanya ingin berkenalan dengan Minthe, Hades hanya ingin mengenal Minthe lebih jauh.

_Hades ingin Minthe._

Suara decitan lemari membuat Hades tersadar. Matanya langsung mengarah ke istrinya yang tengah mengenakan bra. Merasa dilihati, wanita itu memutar kepala dan mendapati pandangan tidak senang dari Hades.

"Eh...? Oh, maaf, _Paman_. Lemarinya nakal, kau tahu?" jawabnya dengan nada centil tanpa dosa. Kedua mata Hades menyipit.

"Tanggalkan pakaian dalam itu."

Persephone berkedip berulang kali.

"Maaf...?"

"Kau dengar aku. Jangan kenakan pakaian dalam."

Sesungguhnya Persephone sendiri tak tahu apa yang suaminya maksud. Apakah suaminya ingin ia mengenakan baju tanpa pakaian dalam ataukah pria itu ingin melihatnya telanjang...?

"Pakai bajumu." Perintah Hades, datar.

Dengan bingung, Persephone meraih pakaian dalamnya lagi. Ia berjengit merasakan sesuatu yang menusuk. Ia mengangkat kepala untuk melihat Hades.

Pandangan matanya dingin.

Persephone meletakkan pakaian dalam itu begitu saja dan bergegas mengenakan gaun tidurnya.

"Putih."

Persephone berhenti memakai baju dan melihat cermin.

Hitam.

Wanita itu melepas pakaiannya sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang hendak suami liciknya itu rencanakan. Diambilnya baju putih dan ia pun menggeliat memakainya.

"Hades, aku sungguh tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya—" tatkala Persephone berbalik, yang dilihatnya adalah baju hitam yang dikenakan Hades. Wanita itu mendongak dan mundur beberapa langkah untuk melihat suaminya dengan jelas.

Wajah Hades sungguh menakutkan.

"Aku akan mengajarimu apa itu rasa hormat, _Persephone_."


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya dan sebagainya adalah kepemilikan Masami Kurumada. Tulisan ini hanya dibuat berdasarkan kesenangan akan Saint Seiya semata dan tidak menghasilkan uang sepeser pun. **

**Beberapa karakter yang muncul nanti bukan milikku j uga bukan milik Masami Kurumada.**

**Chapter 21**

Perjanjian tentang pembagian waktu Persephone sudah ditentukan setelah melalui perdebatan yang panjang dan melelahkan. Tentunya Hades tidak ada di sana kecuali ilusinya semata, karena Hades sendiri terlalu berhati-hati akan identitasnya, terlalu waspada akan semua hal.

Syukurlah tak ada yang mengetahui jika yang datang ke Olimpus waktu itu hanyalah ilusinya semata. Zeus pun akan marah jika hal sepenting ini dipermainkan. Namun, sesungguhnya Hades tak pernah suka menampakkan diri di dekat keluarganya, atau yang dulu ia sebut keluarga, lagi untuk seumur hidupnya.

Hades tak berkomentar apa pun mengenai perpisahan selama enam bulan itu, juga tidak protes untuk mengajukan lebih lama karena Persephone sudah _memakan_ biji buah pomegranat. Selama ini makanan yang disajikan kepadanya adalah makanan dari dunia atas, karena Hades terlalu sayang sehingga apa pun rela ia lakukan tidak membuatnya terikat Underworld.

Pertama kali yang menemui Hades untuk membebaskan Persephone dari Underworld adalah Hermes. Dia sudah tumbuh besar dari apa yang Hades lihat dulu. Dia lebih tinggi, lebih berisi dan lebih kurang ajar dari semasa ia kecil dulu. Dengan beraninya ia mengatakan ia akan menyelamatkan Persephone dari lubang hitam bernama Underworld ini di depan hidung Hades. Tentu saja ia mengilusikan dirinya sehingga Hermes melihatnya sebagai orang tua renta—figur yang selalu 'diagung-agungkan' semuanya di Olimpus.

Hades pun tak peduli sedikit pun soal Hermes, tapi yang menjadi perhatiannya adalah tingkah Persephone. Perempuan itu langsung menghampiri Hermes dan menggenggam tangannya sambil berkata bahwa ia menanti datangnya Hermes sampai saat terakhir—masih berharap bahwa akan adanya penyelamat hidupnya dari neraka ini. Kelicikan Persephone, serta kalimatnya yang menjelek-jelekkan Underworld membuat Hades mendidih.

Dengan diam-diam, Hades pergi ke ruang makan. Di meja panjang membentang itu Hades hanya mengambil buah pomegranat dan membelahnya menjadi dua. Bagian lain ia kembalikan ke tempatnya dan sisanya ia sembunyikan di jubahnya.

Berbekal hal itu sajalah Hades kembali ke ruang tahtanya dan duduk kembali di singgasananya.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan hal terakhir kepada istriku."

Kalimat itulah yang bisa menggugah hati Hermes untuk melepaskan Persephone sesaat. Wanita itu menoleh ke suamiya dan menghampirinya dengan langkah lemas, seolah kebebasannya telah dikekang.

"Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan denganku?"

Hades berjalan ke sebuah lorong sepi diikuti oleh Persephone. Dia berhenti berjalan, masih membelakangi istrinya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal untukmu."

Sebelum Persephone berbicara sepatah kata, Hades langsung berbalik dan menciumnya.

Tapi kali ini aneh.

Ciuman ini aneh.

Beberapa butir biji buah Underworld itu masuk ke dalam kerongkongan Persephone.

Hades jua tak mengerti kenapa ia mempertahankan Persephone, membuatnya kembali setiap semester ke dalam kerajaannya dan membuat Persephone kembali ke pelukannya. Barangkali ia juga mengharapkan Persephone untuk kembali seperti yang dulu, meski pun persentasenya nyaris mustahil. Dan mungkin juga ia nyaris gila karena menanti cinta Persephone yang barangkali tak kan pernah muncul.

Tapi ia tak ingin berharap lagi.

Dan bji-biji tersebutlah yang membuat kehadiran musim-musim tersebut.

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari kedua Persephone hilang dari hidupnya. Perempuan itu kembali dunia atas sana, berdansa dengan bebungaan, bermain dengan petal-petal bunga dan bernyanyi ria dengan kupu-kupu indah. Wanita itu terlihat sangat senang. Apa bedanya dengan di sini, di Elysium ini? Semua keindahan dunia manusia itu ada di dalam Underworld, di dalam Elysium. Sinar matahari yang hangat, kicauan burung-burung kecil dan padang penuh bunga tiada akhir—apa yang Elysium tidak punya? Saint-Saint Athena?<p>

"Anu..."

Sebuah melodi yang lembut membuat Hades mengangkat kepalanya. Dalam sekejap nafasnya terasa hilang. Di depan matanya, tepat di depan ia bersandar, berdiri seorang Nymph berambut hijau. Minthe terlihat malu-malu, tak tahu apa yang harus ia bicarakan terhadap orang yang telah ia _kaburi_ waktu itu. Jemari kecilnya berulang kali ia mainkan, tanda bahwa ia gugup.

"Saya ingin minta maaf soal...beberapa hari yang lalu..." ucapnya dengan nada pelan. Hades menyembunyikan kegugupannya dengan sempurna. Betapa perempuan ini mengingatkannya pada Kore.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan..." ujarnya. Ada rasa takut di nadanya.

"_Maafkan aku, Hades..." _entah kenapa setiap suara yang Minthe katakan membuatnya terlihat seperti Kore. Semuanya terasa begitu asli sehingga Hades merasa ia tengah berbicara dengan gadis yang ia cintai.

"Ah, tidak. Saya yang salah karena mengagetkanmu."

Minthe menggigit bibir bawahnya, makin merasa gugup.

"Anu..."

Hades memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kiri.

"Apakah ada yang bisa saya lakukan... mungkin...? Saya...gampang tidak enak hati..."

"_Apakah ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Hades?"_

"Tidak usah." Jawab Hades, agak cepat.

"Sungguh, Tuan...saya tidak enak hati. Biarlah saya melakukan sesuatu, setidaknya sebagai balas budi..."

Balas budi? Hades tak mengerti kenapa gadis ini berpikiran demikian.

Terdiam sesaat, Hades melihat gadis itu langsung di mata dengan tetapan lembut. "Bisakah kita menjadi...teman?"

_Bisakah kita berteman, Kore?_

"Berteman...?" ulang Minthe. Hades mulai pesimis. Tentu saja nymph itu akan menolak permintaannya. Siapa yang ingin berteman dengan penjahat nomor satu yang telah berulang kali (mencoba) menghancurkan dunia (walaupun selalu gagal)?

"B-baiklah..." _mood_ Hades mulai terangkat. Teman sebagai permulaan sudah membuat Hades lega dan senang. Semua perasaan dimulai dari teman. Perasaan cemburu, senang, suka, dan sebagainya. Hades berharap pertemanannya dengan Minthe akan berujung ke jalan cinta kasih seperti di kisah-kisah dongeng yang dibuat manusia—_happily ever after_.

"Nama saya... Minthe..." gadis itu tidak mengulurkan tangan, ia hanya membungkuk sedikit sebagai tanda sopan.

Jantung Hades langsung marathon. Ini dia! Ini dia saat-saat yang menentukan! Diremas dan dilepaskannya telapak tangan kanannya berulang kali seiring dengan kebimbangannya.

Haruskah ia berkata Hades atau nama lain...?

"M-maaf...siapa nama Tuan...?"

"_Siapa namamu?"_

"Namaku..." ucap Hades sambil melihat Minthe. Begitu mata hijau Hades bertemu dengan mata Minthe, memori-memori yang tertanam di otak Hades langsung berputar dengan cepat.

Memori tentang Kore.

Memori-memori itu tanpa sengaja membuat Hades menitikkan air mata.

Tiba-tiba Hades mengeluh sakit dan mengusap matanya yang berair.

"T-tuan...!" teriak Minthe, panik. "Anda kenapa?"

Tangan Hades melambai, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. "Ada serbuk masuk ke mataku tadi. Maaf, aku membuatmu kaget."

"Memang pada jam ini serbuk sering beterbangan di angkasa, Tuan... teman-teman terkadang juga mengalami hal yang seperti Tuan alami."

"Begitukah...?" Hades mengedipkan mata berulang-ulang, mengelabuhi Minthe. "Mengganggu juga."

"Tidak selalu, Tuan. Terkadang serbuk-serbuk bunga itu menjadi tontonan yang indah di langit. Apalagi jika petal-petal bunga itu tertiup angin di angkasa. Sangat indah..."

"Kau suka di sini?"

"Tentu saja, Tuan." Jawab Minthe dengan gembira. "Di sini indah sekali. Banyak bunga-bunga indah yang harum dan banyak kolam-kolam yang airnya bening."

Hades pura-pura melihat jam. "Astaga, cepat sekali waktu berlalu. Maaf, saya ada janji dengan teman untuk bertemu. Saya pergi dulu."

Pria itu cepat-cepat ngacir sebelum Minthe bisa mengeluarkan suara.

* * *

><p>Hypnos menguap dan melihat jam. Sepuluh dua enam. Ia bangun telat sekali, padahal ia sudah mengatur jam bekernya. Ia duduk dan menoleh ke meja sebelah dan heran kenapa jam bekernya hilang. Pria berambut emas itu turun ranjang dan mencari di laci, barangkali ia lupa mengeluarkannya.<p>

"Apa?" ucapnya ketika jam bekernya masih belum ditemukan. "Tidak ada?" ia menunduk untuk melihat bawah ranjang.

"Tidak ada juga. Di mana jam bekerku...?"

Hpnya berbunyi. Hypnos mengambil dan melihat pesan yang diterima. Ada enam pesan masuk dan semuanya dari Thanatos.

Hypnos membacanya satu persatu, mulai dari yang lama sampai yang baru.

Date:...

From: Thanatos

Yo, Brother Bro! Aku masih ada di S nih. Jemput aku dong. Ni SSA pada gangguin aku semuanya, pada nyuruh aku kaya pembantu. Si A cuman bisa marah-marah doang. Pengen banget tu gua gebukin tu cewek sampe mampus. Sukurin dia kejeblong masuk ke selokan

Btw, TH masih marah ga? Mau pulang tapi kok takut banget ma dia. Walo mukanya datar kaya papan telenan, dia nakutin kalo marah.

Cepet bales, Brother Bro

Date:...

From: Thanatos

Bro, aku ngerti kok kalo kamu marah sama aku, tapi g kayak gini dong... bales sms-nya dong. Kita kembar tapi g bisa telepatian, Bro. Kalo bisa, pasti ni hp udah gue banting, Bro, daripada ribet tiap minggu beli pulsa... beli pulsanya di TH lagi...

Bro, jangan marah dong. Aku tau kok sebagai kakak yang baik, aku pasti akan mengayomi kamu...

Date:...

From: Thanatos

Bro, aku bosok nunggu balesan sms

S makin kaco aja. Si YE sekarang lagi murung gara-gara diputusin cewek. Goblok banget dia

Diputusin cewek kok nangis, depresi lagi. itu namanya bukan cowok sejati

Btw, TH masih marah g?

Cepet bales, Brother Bro. Aku pingin cepet-cepet ketemu nymph di rumah ni...

Date:...

From: Thanatos

Bro, pulsaku nipis

Ni gratisannya tingga satu doang cuman buat sms lu doang. Mana aku takut sms TH nanti malah-malah dia dateng dan ngehajar aku...

Bro, kirimin pulsa, Bro...biar bisa sms-an...

Date:...

From: Thanatos

Bro, kamu kenapa kok g bales smsku? Aku tunggu luama banget ni tapi g da yang bales, malahan ada sms dari TH. Katanya, "utang pulsamu masih ada dua ratus ribu. Bisa kamu bayar dengan potongan gajimu selama 40 tahun atau dengan membersihkan seluruh istana dalam waktu 5 bulan nonstop."

Bro, tuh TH kejam banget, Bro... mana dia tau kita dewa lagi... bisa-bisa dia nagih pulsanya dengan SKPSH ni, Bro...

Date:...

From: Thanatos

Bro...

Hypnos cepat-cepat membalas sms, benar-benar merasa bersalah karena hpnya terjun bebas masuk ke dalam _bath up_ ketika ia mandi.

Mereka banyak menggunakan inisial-inisial. Banyak alasannya, pertama karena takut ketahuan seseorang (Hades) ketika mereka menghinanya di sms, kedua karena waktu dan ketiga karena alasan ibu jari pegal. Tapi yang paling sering mereka gunakan adalah:

TH: Tuan Hades

SBDGH (Si Bos Dari Gua Hantu): Hades

A: Athena

SSA: Saint-Saint Athena

S: Sanctuary

SKPSH: Surat Keterangan Pembantu Seumur Hidup

YE: Yours Ever (tebak siapa)

PD: Pandora

TM: Trio Macan

Ud: Underworld

Eli: Elysium (untuk menyamarkan dari orang luar)

Feri: Inferno (sama kasusnya untuk Elysium)

Date:...

To: Thanatos

Maaf, aku baru bisa membalas smsmu. Hpku masuk ke bak mandi dan tidak bisa menyala lagi. Ini semua smsmu baru saja masuk.

TH sepertinya sudah kembali normal. Bisa saja kembali marah ketika melihatmu.

Hypnos merasa balasannya terlalu formal, seperti ketika ia menjawab sms Tuan Hades ketika ia sedang tidak punya pulsa. Kasihan saudaranya itu. Logikanya masih dalam proses berkembang. Pasti ia tak tahu bahasa apa ini.

Date:...

To: Thanatos

Maaf, Bro...baru bisa bales sms

Ni hp baru mandi bareng di bak, jadi rusak total. G sempet benerin, soalnya sibuk ma TH, Bro...

TH masi marah kayaknya, Bro...tapi kayaknya juga udah baikan semenjak ketemu ma istrinya itu

Tapi hubungan mereka kayaknya putus nyambung putus nyambung gitu, Bro

YE diputusin ma siapa, Bro?

From: Thanatos

To: Hypnos

Weeeeiii! Sms dateng! Kaya nemu air di tengah gurun, Bro!

G tau tuh namanya tu bocah. Pokoknya Ko- Ko- gitu, Bro. Namanya rada aneh buat anak cewek, Bro. Si YE sekarang masih aja murung, Bro. Pingin gua setrika tu muka sampe datar, Bro...

Kalo aku pulang sekarang gpp, Bro? Takut ma TH nih...

From: Hypnos

To: Thanatos

Gpp, Bro. Walau dimarahin pun gpp, Bro...asal balik di sini

Sepi g ada kamu, Bro

Hypnos menghela nafas. Ia melempar hp tersebut ke atas ranjang dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

* * *

><p>Persephone lelah bermain-main di bawah terik matahari. Diambilnya sebotol jus jeruk dan diminumnya dengan penuh nikmat. Wanita itu menghela puas dan menutup lagi botolnya. Hari-hari tanpa kehadiran Hades memang menyenangkan. Ia bisa melakukan apapun sesukanya di sini, tanpa terbebani dengan siapa pria itu bertemu atau dengan siapa pria itu tidur.<p>

Bau tanah yang terkena panas matahari asli memang berbeda dengan Elysium. Pijakan kakinya terasa begitu nyaman. Di sini ia merasa lebih segar, lebih puas dan lebih kuat lantaran ia berjalan di atas bumi. Ia tahu penjelasan tersebut rasanya tak masuk akal, tapi itulah yang ia rasakan.

Tapi, jika seseorang menyinggung tentang Hades, ia langsung membayangkan adegan di mana Hades menciumnya dan memasukpaksakan biji-biji terkutuk itu ke dalam tenggorokannya. Sekarang figur Hades di mata Kore adalah iblis. Iblis licik yang memanfaatkan kesempatan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa peduli akan orang lain.

Persephone kembali ke rumahnya. Sekarang ia tinggal bersama ibu tercinta, ditemani nymph-nymph yang tinggal di sekitar rumahnya. Ia melihat sebuah rumah berlantai dua dengan kebun yang luas berisi berbagai macam tanaman. Beberapa akar melilit di dinding-dinding rumah itu, memberinya kesan hijau dan... hutan. Persephone membuka pintu kayu itu dan melihat meja makan dan dapur.

"Aku pulang, Bu!" ucapnya ketika masuk.

Ibunya sedang ada di depan meja, menyiapkan makan siang.

Persephone meletakkan jus jeruk di atas meja dan duduk di kursi.

"Bagaimana harimu, Kore?"

"Baik, Bu. Entah kenapa rasanya sedikit panas."

Demeter mengambilkan anaknya salad. Persephone mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Mungkin kau terlalu banyak bermain dengan Nymph. Otomatis kau merasa kepanasan."

"Entahlah, Bu." Jawab anaknya. "Aku tidak bermain dengan Nymph hari ini. Aku hanya bersantai di dekat kolam saja."

Demeter menatap wajah anaknya. "Aneh sekali."

Persephone melahap saladnya dengan gembira lantaran sayuran tersebut sangat segar dan nikmat.

"Sudahlah. Kau tak perlu memikirkan hal-hal yang memusingkan. Yang penting kau harus mandi."

"Iya, Bu. Aku akan istirahat setelah mandi. Bangunkan aku sebelum makan malam, ya?"

"Tentu, Kore."

Wanita itu bersenandung pelan sambil naik ke lantai atas. Dibukanya pintu berwarna biru cerah itu dan masuk. Kamar itu tidak terlalu besar, juga tidak terlalu kecil. Pas untuk ukuran satu orang. Di tengah kamar ada tempat tidur _single_ yang agak kebesaran untuk digolongkkan _single_. Di sebelahnya ada meja rias dan lemari baju yang terbuat dari kayu yang sederhana. Di ujung lemari tersebut ada pintu untuk ke kamar mandi.

Persephone masuk ke dalam sana dan menarik nafas senang karena ada kran air panas di sana. Ibunya sudah merombak kamar mandi dengan sesuatu yang lebih modern, seperti kran air panas. Bak mandinya juga sedikit lebih besar dan terlihat lebih nyaman. Dengan gerakan senang, wanita itu memutar kran dan tertawa senang melihat air panas keluar dari sana.

Cepat-cepat Persephone melepas pakaian yang ia kenakan. Sambil menunggu bak penuh, Kore menggelung rambutnya tinggi-tinggi. Tatkala bak penuh, wanita itu melangkah dengan riang dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat cermin di dinding.

Ia memekik dan cepat-cepat menarik gelungan rambutnya lepas. Dia telah melihat seseorang yang asing. Seorang wanita yang tak pernah ia kenal sebelumnya. Seorang wanita yang menakutkan. Ketika ia melihat cermin, Persephone melihat seorang wanita berkulit pucat, berambut cokelat kehitaman dan cantik. Akan tetapi mata wanita itu begitu bengis dan kejam.

Persephone bersandar di dinding dengan nafas memburu. Kedua tangannya gemetaran. Ia sungguh kaget. Kaget melihat dirinya sendiri. Apakah wajahnya seperti itu saat ia meninggalkan Underworld? Meninggalkan Hades? Jika benar, kenapa ibunya tidak berkomentar sedikitpun?

Wanita itu memekik ketika ada sesuatu yang panas memegang kakinya dan menghela nafas tatkala menyadari itu hanyalah air panas yang meluap. Dimatikannya kran dan masuklah ia ke dalam cepat-cepat, tak ingin melihat pemandangan mengerikan. Persephone meraba pipinya, lalu ia memegang matanya. Dia menelan ludah.

Dia tak bisa merasakan adanya perbedaan fisik di wajahnya. Apakah penampakan di cermin itu hanya sekedar ilusi belaka? Atau mungkin matanya silinder sehingga semuanya seakan berputar?

Persephone takut. Ia takut akan perubahan-perubahan ini. Dia takut apabila perubahan ini akan merubah siapa dirinya. Persephone tidak ingin berubah menjadi seperti Hades. Ia tak ingin berubah keji seperti pria itu.

Ia takut...

Di tengah ketakutan, ia mendengar ketukan di pintu kamar mandi.

"Ibu? Masuklah." Ujarnya dengan nada biasa, padahal ia ketakutan setengah mati.

Demeter melihat anaknya dengan mimik khawatir.

"Kurasa Ibu mendengar ada yang menjerit tadi..."

"Ah...eh... anu, tadi ada kecoa, Bu..." ujar Persephone, berlagak malu, "...aku kaget sekali sehingga aku menjerit. Maaf bila Ibu terkejut..."

"Benarkah hanya kecoa? Wajahmu pucat."

"Sungguh, Bu."

Dengan senyuman, Demeter meninggalkan anaknya.

Persephone merasa ingin tenggelam. Mana mungkin ia akan bercerita bahwa ia berteriak karena wajahnya sendiri di cermin? Jika memang bisa tenggelam, pastilah ia akan berakhir di Underworld... Kenapa ia harus punya suami penguasa dunia mati ketika dia merasa ingin bunuh diri?! Ini akan membuatnya kembali ke Hades, kembali ke tangan iblis itu lagi.

Kali ini ada ketukan lagi.

Persephone menghela nafas. Bisakah ia mandi dengan tenang sekali saja?

"Masuklah, Bu. Aku tidak diculik, tenang saja."

Pintu kamar mandi dibuka perlahan. Kedua mata Persephone membelalak lebar. Ketika ia hendak berteriak, sebuah tangan pucat langsung membungkamnya.

Persephone berontak di dalam bak, menendang-nendang pemilik tangan pucat itu.

"Kau merindukanku."

Perempuan itu berhasil mendorongnya menjauh.

"Apa maumu kemari?" tanyanya dengan nada kasar. Hades tersenyum simpul, nyaris tak terlihat. Dia melihat mata Persephone dan dengan kalemnya menjawab, "Aku hanya ingin bertemu istriku."

Persephone merasa jijik setengah mati mendengar sebutan 'istri' keluar dari bibir Hades. "Istri?! Sejak kapan aku menjadi istrimu?!"

"_Now, now, _Persephone... berteriak dan mengernyitkan wajah bisa membuatmu tua lebih cepat."

Hades melepas pakaiannya dan langsung masuk ke bak mandi.

"Oh, jadi kau kemari hanya untuk mandi? Menyedihkan sekali. Apa kamar mandi di tempatmu itu rusak? _God of Riches_ apanya."

"Persephone, kata-katamu."

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini mulutku, jadi sesukaku! Kau tak punya hak untuk mengatur—apa yang kau lakukan?!" Persephone berteriak ketika Hades mengangkat rambutnya.

"Rambutmu basah. Sayang."

Perempuan itu langsung menutup mulut, benar-benar malu sendiri. Dia diam saja sementara Hades menggelung rambutnya.

"Rambutmu benar-benar bagus, Persephone. Jika dirawat dengang baik, kau pasti akan mengalahkan Aphrodite sendiri."

"Oh, terima kasih. Barangkali seribu tahun lagi." jawabnya, sengaja bersarkasme. Di dalam hatinya ada secuil pertanyaan: Jessica (a.k.a Aphro) atau Aphrodite?

Kali ini Hades tidak mengingatkan istrinya.

Dengan wajah masam, Persephone mengambil sabun cair dan menuang dengan penuh amarah ke bak mandi. Hades hanya melihat dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya. Di mata hijaunya terdapat cahaya geli akan tingkah istrinya.

"Pelan-pelan, Persephone."

"Diam saja kau!" balas istrinya, "kenapa kau tidak pergi ke pelukan pelacur-pelacurmu itu?"

Alis Hades terangkat. Persephone melanjutkan ejekannya,

"Jelas saja mereka mau padamu. Dewa Kekayaan, dengan segala emas dan permatanya. Jika kau tidak punya titel itu pastilah tak kan ada seorangpun yang mau padamu! Penguasa bengis sepertimu memang cocok bersanding dengan monster daripada dengan seorang wanita! Ya, monster menjijikkan dan menyeramkan. Oh, pantasnya wanita bernama Pandora itu menjadi istrimu. Dia gelap, menjijikkan, dan penuh kecemburuan! Cocok sekali denganmu." Persephone keheranan kenapa mimik wajah Hades tak berubah sedikitpun. "Hei, kau dengar aku?"

Hades mengerutkan kening, nampak bingung.

"Kau mendengarku, dewa brengsek? Apa kau tuli?" teriaknya dengan marah. Bukannya makin marah, pancaran mata Hades mengisyaratkan kebingungan. Persephone mendengus dan memalingkan wajah.

"Pura-pura tidak mendengar? Taktik murahan. Benar-benar pas dengan pribadimu yang licik itu. Jika saja pada saat itu aku langsung pergi dengan Hermes..." Persephone menoleh ke Hades tepat di saat pria itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam telinganya.

_Earphone!_

"Kau bicara sesuatu tadi, Persephone?"

Wanita itu langsung membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Shok.

"Persephone?"

"...lupakan. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa..." Persephone mengepalkan tangan dan berkomat-kamit dalam hatinya.

_Brengsek kau, Hades... brengsek kau, Hades... brengsek kau, Hades..._

Ia berganti baju dengan sesuatu yang tipis tapi tidak transparan. Ia sengaja memilih baju seperti itu lantaran merasa kepanasan, dan Persephone ingin tidur sejenak untuk mengisi baterainya yang hampir _low._

Ditariknya selimut (yang untungnya tidak terlalu tebal) itu dan memejamkan mata. Dalam beberapa detik saja ia sudah tertidur pulas. Baru saja ia menginjakkan kaki ke alam mimpi, ia terbangun karena sesuatu menginjak ranjang kecilnya. Wanita itu menggerutu marah. Kesalnya setengah mati. Diputarnya kepala dan dipersiapkannya sejuta umpatan berwarna untuk Hades. Akan tetapi, ia langsung memutar wajah ke keadaan semula ketika melihat mata Hades melihatinya dengan tatapan menantang.

Persephone takut...

Merasakan ketakutannya, ujung bibir Hades terangkat.

"Apakah kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padaku?"

Mau tak mau Persephone hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati.

Hades mengalungkan sebelah tangan ke perut Persephone dan dihirupnya aroma rambut wanita itu. Hades tak tahu betapa kerasnya jantung Persephone berdetak. Perlahan-lahan matanya semakin berat dan tak lama kemudian tidurlah sang Dewa Underworld di sisi istrinya, yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi semerah saus tomat.

* * *

><p>Demeter melihat jam di dinding. Sudah jam tujuh malam. Ia sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Sup jamur, ayam panggang dan jus tomat serta beberapa potong roti gandum. Sempurna. Makan malam ini akan menjadi makan malam yang indah!<p>

Dewi itu tersenyum senang. Dilepasnya celemek dan bergegaslah ia menaiki tangga. Anaknya belum bangun. Pasti ia kelelahan bermain seharian ini. Semua berjalan sesuai rencananya. Buat Kore bermain sepuasnya seperti dulu, biarkan ia memetik bunga, dan berlarian di alam lalu perlahan-lahan buat dia lupa dengan Hades. Demeter merasa yakin akan kemampuannya untuk merubah anaknya seperti semula karena sejak hari itu, anaknya sudah membenci Hades sepenuhnya. Rasa benci itu bisa dengan mudahnya melahirkan rasa ingin melupakan. Sempurna!

"Kore? Saatnya bangun! Ibu sudah menyiapkan makan malam!" panggil Demeter sembari menaiki tangga.

Aneh. Anaknya selalu bangun setiap kali ia memanggil namanya.

"Kore!" teriak Demeter lagi. Ia berjalan ke kamar Kore. "Sudah jam tujuh malam! Ayo bangun!"

Tak ada jawaban.

Demeter mengetuk pintu kamar Kore.

"Kore? Kore, sayang? Sudah waktunya makan malam!"

Hening. Mau tak mau Demeter heran.

"Kore, Ibu buka pintunya."

Betapa terkejutnya Demeter melihat apa yang ada di dalam kamar (yang sedang dilakukan) anaknya. Ada seorang pria berambut hitam legam tengah tidur di ranjang anaknya sementara anaknya sendiri tengah tidur di leher pria itu. Tangan kanan pria itu memeluk tubuh kecil anaknya, seolah melindunginya dari bahaya mengancam. Pria itu membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Kore sehingga Demeter tak bisa melihat wajahnya lebih jelas. Mereka berdua tidur seranjang, satu selimut. Bak seorang kekasih dan parahnya Demeter tak mengenal pria itu.

Terdengar jeritan melengking dari kamar itu.


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya dan sebagainya adalah kepemilikan Masami Kurumada. Tulisan ini hanya dibuat berdasarkan kesenangan akan Saint Seiya semata dan tidak menghasilkan uang sepeser pun. **

**Beberapa karakter yang muncul nanti bukan milikku juga bukan milik Masami Kurumada**.

**Chapter 22**

Mendengar jeritan melengking seorang wanita, Hades dan Persephone pun bangun dalam keadaan kaget. Yang paling terlihat panik adalah Persephone. Wanita itu langsung duduk dan menoleh ke arah ibunya berada. Menjauhlah ia dari Hades. Wajahnya merah padam, tertangkap basah oleh ibunya.

"Kore!" jerit Demeter dengan wajah yang sudah tak dapat disangkal lagi marahnya, "berani-beraninya kau tidur bersama seorang pria!"

Persephone menutup matanya erat-erat, tak berani membantah. Demeter melihat Hades dengan berang. "Berani-beraninya kau menggoda anakku, dasar manusia! Pergi dari sini atau kuubah kau menjadi abu!"

Bukannya malah lari terbirit-birit, Hades hanya diam memandang Demeter. Di matanya tak ada sedikit pun rasa takut, tidak, tidak ada emosi apa pun di bola matanya. Hampa emosi.

Ketika Demeter hendak menampar Hades, Kore melindunginya. "Jangan, Bu...!"

"Minggir, Kore! Berani benar kau menantang Ibu! Biar Ibu binasakan manusia kurang ajar itu!"

"Dia bukan manusia, Bu!" Kore menghalang-halangi kepalan tangan ibunya yang ditujukan pada Hades.

"Minggir!" teriak Demeter. "Berani-beraninya kau berselingkuh dengan pria lain sementara kau sendiri sudah menikah! Ibu tak pernah membesarkanmu untuk menjadi pelacur!"

Demeter mendorong badan Kore dan menarik kerah baju Hades. Di luar dugaannya, pria itu begitu tinggi. Ia merasa bahwa tinggi mereka berdua sama ketika Demeter melihatnya duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Kau akan membayar semua hal yang kau lakukan pada anakku!"

"Bu, hentikan!"

"Kau diam saja, Kore!"

"Dia Hades, Bu...!"

* * *

><p>Hades meneguk susu yang dituangkan Demeter kepadanya dengan tenang, tak peduli bila ada dua wanita yang menatapnya dengan penuh ketegangan. <em>Adam's appl<em>e-nya bergerak ketika ia meneguk, membuat Persephone dan Demeter menelan ludah dan saling memandang. Pria itu meletakkan gelas di meja, hanya menghabiskan setengah isinya.

Mata hijau Hades melihat sup jamur. "Boleh kumakan?" tanyanya dengan intonasi datar, benar-benar tidak peka terhadap apa yang tengah terjadi.

"I...iya." jawab Demeter sembari memandangi Hades lekat-lekat. Ini Hades? Hades kakaknya? Seingatnya Hades tak setampan ini dan tak segagah ini...

Persephone menelan ludah dan mengambil ayam dan memakannya dengan gugup. Entah kenapa atmosfirnya tidak mengenakkan.

"Apa benar kau Hades?"

Hades berhenti makan dan memandangi Demeter balik. Wanita itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan karena intensnya mata sang kakak melihatnya. Seperti melihatnya sampai ke lubuk hati.

"Bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu membuatmu melupakanku." Itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

Demeter kembali memandang setelah mendengar suara dentingan pelan peralatan makan.

Persephone melihat ibunya dengan perasaan takut juga heran. Mengapa ibunya bisa lupa akan wajah kakaknya sendiri? Apakah benar kata-kata Hades bahwa lamanya mereka tidak berjumpa merupakan alasan utama kealpaan ibunya?

"Lalu kenapa kau kemari?"

Hades berhenti makan.

"Sudah jelas. Aku ingin melihat istriku."

"Anakku bukan istrimu!" tolak Demeter, "dia membencimu, tidakkah kau tahu? Dia membenci dewa kotor sepertimu yang tiba-tiba datang dan menculik lalu memaksanya untuk menjadi istrimu!"

Wajah Hades tetap monoton. "Lalu?"

"Lalu?" jerit Demeter. Persephone menggenggam erat bajunya. Inilah yang ia takutkan.

"Aku bertanya tentang alasanmu untuk mengunjungi anakku!"

"Apakah hakmu melarangku untuk menemui istriku?"

Demeter membuka mulut, tapi menutupnya kembali beberapa detik kemudian. Dia kehilangan kata-kata untuk menjawab.

Hades kembali makan. Persephone melihat piringnya yang kosong dengan perasaan bimbang. Hal yang paling Persephone tak mengerti adalah kenapa ia membela Hades. Dia melindungi pria yang setengah mati ia benci dari amukan ibunya. Kenapa?

"Kore, makan makananmu."

Persephone terhenyak kaget dan berkedip berulang kali kepada ibunya. "Ah...i-iya..."

Wanita itu mengambil sup dan memakannya dengan gugup.

Sarapan mereka berlangsung dengan suasana aneh.

Persephone selesai lebih dulu dan meminum jus tomatnya. Meski sudah sarapan, perutnya tidak merasakan rasa kenyang...

Ketika semua orang sudah selesai makan, Hades mengambil barang pecah belah itu dan membawanya ke tempat cuci piring. Demeter melihati kakaknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawabnya, kalem.

"Biar aku saja." Persephone melihat ibunya tengah berusaha menyingkirkan Hades dari piring-piring kotornya, takut bila nanti Hades akan merusaknya.

Merasa ini saat yang tepat, Persephone berdiri. "Bu, aku berkebun dulu." Dia kabur sebelum Demeter mengatakan 'ya'.

Hades mengalah dan pergi ke sofa. Diambilnya koran dan dengan tenangnya tiduran di sana sembari membaca koran.

"Ini koran kemarin?"

Demeter berhenti mencuci sebentar dan menjawab,

"Ya."

Beberapa menit berselang, seorang pria dengan topi biru-putih masuk. Dia mengenakan tas cangklong warna hijau yang nampaknya terlalu sering dipakai sehingga warnanya memudar.

"Nyonya Demi, koran!" ujarnya dengan ceria namun senyumnya hilang ketika melihat pria penuh aura kematian sedang membaca koran di sofa. Pria itu melihat Demeter lalu Hades lalu Demeter.

"Ah, itu suami anakku!" Demeter menjawab dengan cepat, sebelum anak itu berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Oh, saya kira suami baru Nyonya." Ujarnya riang sembari meletakkan koran di meja.

Demeter tertawa. _Tentu saja bukan, bodoh!_

Dia celingukan. "Lho, mana Korianna?"

_Korianna? _Hades mengangkat alis sedikit. _sebuah alias?_

"Dia di kebun."

"Sayang sekali, padahal saya merindukannya. Lama tidak bertemu." Anak itu merinding ketakutan ketika Hades meliriknya dengan mata ingin membunuh.

"Eh...anu, saya...pergi dulu..." ujarnya dengan suara gemetaran. "Sampai...besok..!"

Loper koran itu ngacir sebelum Hades bisa duduk dan membunuhnya.

Demeter berbalik dan melihat Hades. Mimik wajahnya jengkel. "Apa-apaan kau?! Tidakkah kau lihat dia lari terbirit-birit karenamu?!"

Hades meletakkan koran dan beranjak pergi.

"Karena dia telah melintasi apa yang kusebut dengan 'milikku'." Dengan jawaban singkat seperti itu, Hades keluar dari rumah Demeter.

* * *

><p>Ia menemukan Persephone tengah menyirami tanaman di kebun. Dihampirinya wanita itu.<p>

"Kau nampak senang."

Persephone berbalik dan langsung memekik kaget plus takut. Dia mundur ke belakang dan tersandung batu. Wanita itu jatuh ke rerumputan dengan pantat lebih dulu.

"Pergi kau, hantu...! Pergi...!" teriaknya diiringi linangan air mata.

Hades mengerutkan kening. "Persephone." Dia memanggil nama istrinya dengan suara yang jelas.

Persephone berkedip-kedip dan menelan ludah. "Hades...?"

Pria itu mendengus.

"Astaga, Hades... kukira kau hantu..." gumamnya sembari mengelap air mata. "Kulitmu pucat sekali, jadi..."

"Tak apa. Sudah biasa." Hades langsung berteduh di bawah pohon. Ia tak suka bila terkena cahaya matahari. Panas dan menyengat.

"Maaf..." ucap Persephone lagi. Wanita itu kembali menyirami tanaman.

Hades mengamati apa yang ia lakukan. Kenapa ia mau bersusah payah untuk membantu benda mati untuk hidup sedangkan benda mati yang bernama tanaman itu tidak membantu apa pun dalam kehidupannya?

"Kau seperti manusia."

Persephone memandangnya dan mengedipkan mata berulang kali, heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

Hades mengangguk ke bunga yang ia siram.

"Ini? Apa hubungan bunga dan manusia?"

"Kau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak berguna, seperti manusia."

Persephone memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, mengamati wajah Hades dengan seksama. "Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang sia-sia. Aku melakukannya karena itulah aku."

Hades diam saja.

"Aku adalah Dewi Musim Semi, Hades. Aku membuat bebungaan musim semi mekar. Aku menghidupkan mereka agar manusia bisa menikmatinya."

"Jadi kau melakukannya dengan terpaksa? Karena tugas?"

Persephone duduk di tanah dan mengelus petal-petal bunga dengan lembut. "Bunga-bunga ini adalah anak-anakku, Hades. Aku mencintai bunga lebih dari apa pun. Itulah aku."

Hades diam seribu bahasa. Ia tidak puas. Sama sekali tidak puas.

Apa yang bisa dilakukan bunga jika ia hanyalah diam di tempat dan bergerak tertiup angin? Bunga adalah barang yang lemah. Walau pun kau membuat pagar yang kokoh sekali pun, bunga akan tertiup oleh angin, meskipun kau melindunginya dari sinar matahari dan hujan suatu saat bunga akan mati membusuk dengan sendirinya.

Sama seperti manusia. Manusia selalu melindungi manusia yang lain walau pun tahu manusia itu akan mati dengan sendirinya kelak. Manusia akan mati sendiri. Mereka tidak membawa manusia lain mati bersamanya.

Lalu kenapa?

* * *

><p>Shun berjalan-jalan di pertokoan di pusat kota. Kepalanya terus menoleh ke kanan, melihat barang-barang yang dipajang di etalase toko. Ada gitar listrik, ada beberapa set perhiasan mewah dan ada pula manekin-manekin berbaju keren. Pasti semua harganya mahal. Seiya dan gerombolannya mengusulkan agar Shun ber-mata-wisata ke pusat kota, melihat-lihat berbagai macam produk agar bisa 'sedikit' melupakan Kore. Usul kawan-kawannya sedikit banyak bisa melupakan Kore walau pun tidak seratus persen. Namun pada saat tertentu, ia terkenang kisahnya dengan Kore dulu. Andai saja ia lebih berani mengutarakan cintanya...andai saja ia lebih dulu menyatakan kasihnya...<p>

Shun menghela nafas. Meskipun ia tahu waktu tak bisa diputar, tetap saja ia berharap agar bisa kembali pada saat-saat itu. Kembali ke saat-saat di mana ia dan Kore bersenang-senang bersama, memetik bunga, dan merangkainya menjadi mahkota.

Saint Andromeda itu melihat telapak tangannya. Telapak tangan seorang prajurit yang kasar. Shun menelan ludah, merasakan rasa sakit di dadanya.

_Kore..._

Pasti dia sekarang sedang bersama ibunya. Shun sebenarnya ingin ke sana, tapi ibu Kore mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tak percaya lagi kepada Saint-Saint Athena dan mengatakan bahwa ia tak ingin kedatangan seorang tamu yang berhubungan dengan Sanctuary. Otomatis, Demeter akan mengejarnya dengan sapu di tangan ketika Shun pergi silaturahim.

Bruk!

Shun bertabrakan dengan sesuatu, untungnya ia tidak sampai jatuh. Andromeda itu melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang tengah tersungkur di jalan. Buku-bukunya berantakan.

"Oh, astaga...! Ma-maaf...!" Shun cepat-cepat berjongkok dan memunguti buku-buku tersebut satu persatu. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Gadis itu mendongak dan dalam sekejap mata semua terasa berhenti.

_Cantik sekali..._ batin Shun.

Memang benar. Gadis itu teramat cantik, nyaris seperti bidadari dengan rambut pirang dan mata birunya. Bibirnya pink indah. Natural, tanpa lipstik. Kulitnya yang putih bersih memberi tanda bahwa gadis itu merawat dirinya.

"Maaf..." gumam perempuan itu. Shun bagai mendengar debur ombak yang sangat indah...

"Maaf..." Shun menunduk malu, sama-sama meminta maaf. "Tadi aku melamun..."

"Tidak, kok. Aku juga tadi tidak melihat jalan..." gadis itu tersenyum malu.

Shun membantu gadis pirang itu berdiri. "Kau tidak terluka, kan?"

Ia menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

Pandangan mereka bertemu kembali. Kali ini Shun bukan hanya meraskan debur ombak, tapi juga pelangi di hatinya. Gadis itu tersepu, mengalihkan pandangan mata.

"Um...boleh kutahu siapa namamu...?" tanya Shun, gugup.

Si gadis pirang melihat Shun dan tersenyum manis.

"June."

* * *

><p>"Minthe." Ucap Hades sambil mendekat.<p>

"Oh? Oh, kau yang waktu itu..." Minthe menarik rambut ke belakang telinganya. Hades berdiri di dekat Minthe. "Boleh aku duduk?"

"Silahkan."

Mereka duduk dalam kediaman.

"Maaf kemarin aku tidak memperkenalkan diri." Nyali Hades untuk memandang wajah Minthe ciut, oleh karena itu ia melihat satu titik di depan matanya. Nyaris tanpa berkedip.

Minthe mengangguk pelan. Gadis itu nampak memilah antara harus percaya atau tidak.

"Aku hanya...tidak ingin kau takut padaku."

"Takut? Kenapa?"

Hades diam sebentar. "Karena namaku."

Minthe tersenyum manis, tertarik. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Pria itu menghela nafas berat dan bicara,

"Namaku Hades."

* * *

><p>"Mana binatang buas itu?" itulah yang didengar oleh Persephone tatkala ia masuk ke dalam rumah. Demeter memandangnya dengan kedua tangan di pinggang. Wajahnya campuran antara marah dan kesal.<p>

"Tak tahu, Bu." Jawabnya jujur. "Mungkin pulang."

Demeter mendengus. "Baguslah jika ia memang pergi. Datang tak diundang, pergi tak diantar. Dia memang tak punya sopan santun!"

Persephone memilih diam daripada terkena omelan juga.

"Baguslah jika kau tidak memikirkannya! Apa dia memikirkanmu di alamnya sana?! Dasar makhluk brengsek! Pria di mana-mana itu sama saja! Mereka hanya memikirkan kekayaan dan wanita! Harusnya mereka semua lenyap dari muka bumi ini!"

Persephone mengelap keringat dan duduk di sofa. Ibunya masih terus mengoceh.

"—harusnya mereka menjadi budak wanita bukannya wanita yang menjadi budak mereka! Zaman sekarang tak ada yang wanita tak dapat lakukan dan pria bisanya apa?! Mereka tidak bisa memasak, mencuci dan lain sebagainya serta—"

"Bu, aku jalan-jalan dulu."

"Apa? Ke mana?"

"Hanya berjalan-jalan ke kota dekat sini. Aku tidak membeli apa-apa." Persephone sudah bosan mendengar celotehan ibunya.

"Hati-hati, Kore. Pulang sebelum malam dan jangan bicara dengan orang asing!"

Setelah mengangguk, Kore langsung pergi.

Wanita itu memang sudah bosan dengan rutinitas sehari-harinya. Yang dia lakukan adalah bangun tidur, mandi, berkebun dan bermain-main dengan Nymph di tepi sungai. Ia sudah bosan. Rutinitas seperti itu bisa membuat siapa saja gila. Dia ingin mempunyai teman. Teman sebanya. Bukan Saint, bukan para dewa, tapi manusia biasa.

Persephone berpapasan dengan lima orang gadis. Pakaian mereka begitu modis mulai dari atas sampai bawah. Mereka bercanda ria dan bergandengan tangan dengan hangatnya.

Persephone iri.

Perempuan itu melihat apa yang dikenakannya. Hanya dress putih polos selutut tanpa aksesoris apapun. Betapa ia ingin seperti manusia-manusia itu. Dia ingin masuk ke komunitas manusia itu, tapi ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya lantaran ia bukanlah manusia.

Tanpa ia tahu, matanya menangkap sesosok figur di masa lalu bersama dengan orang asing. Bagaikan _slow motion_, kedua sosok itu terlihat secara perlahan. Mata Kore terbuka sedikit ketika mengetahui dua sosok itu adalah Shun dan seorang wanita berambut pirang.

Shun juga tak kalah kagetnya, tapi memendam agar eksklamasi kekagetannya tidak keluar. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan (calon-bekas) kekasihnya dulu. Mta mereka saling bertemu satu sama lain, tidak bergerak selama mereka melangkah mendekat.

Lalu mereka berpapasan.

Persephone melihat seringai kemenangan Shun di bibirnya. Mau tak mau darah Persephone mendidih. Dia berhenti berjalan dan mengepalkan tangannya sementara Shun berbincang-bincang dengan June di jalan. Persephone menitikkan air mata dan meraih hpnya, menelpon seseorang.

"Halo?" terdengar suara dalam seorang pria.

**_Wah, maaf kalo jarang update. Banyak tugas dan g sempet ngetik lg. Tp tng aja kok, akan saya usahain biar chapter2 berikutnya kelar...! Muakakaka...! Makasih banyak buat pembaca yang udah nge-review.. udah diusahain adegan 'gitu2'-nya berkurang, muakakaka...!_**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya dan sebagainya adalah kepemilikan Masami Kurumada. Tulisan ini hanya dibuat berdasarkan kesenangan akan Saint Seiya semata dan tidak menghasilkan uang sepeser pun.**

**Chapter 23**

Hypnos menyambut kedatangan Hades di Elision dengan sigap. Pria berambut emas itu membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda hormat kepada Tuannya. Ia menanti Hades berjalan melewatinya lalu mengekor di belakang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Nyonya Persephone, Tuan Hades?" tanya Hypnos, terdengar benar-benar peduli dengan keadaan ratunya padahal jarang peduli pada orang lain kecuali Hades. Wajar saja. Siapa yang tidak peduli pada seorang gadis yang telah dibohongi, diculik, diperkosa dan dijadikan istri secara paksa dengan trik licik? Hypnos tak sebodoh Thanatos yang pastinya hanya berkata 'oh!'. Ia khawatir akan perkembangan emosi ratunya mengingat gadis itu masih berumur di bawah dua puluh tahun. Jalan pikirannya masih belum mantap dan matang untuk menerima semua kenyataan yang menyakitkan ini. Tuannya pun tidak berhasrat untuk memperhatikan perkembangan emosional istrinya sendiri, malahan ia seperti...acuh, dingin dan, seperti biasanya, hampa emosi.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Hanya itu jawaban Hades, tapi sudah bisa membuat Hypnos puas.

"Apakah Anda membuat jadwal untuk mengunjungi Nona Persephone lagi, Tuan Hades?"

"Tidak." Hypnos sedih mendengar hal ini. Seharusnya mereka harus menopang satu sama lain dalam ikatan pernikahan, bukannya malah berperang dingin seperti Amerika Serikat dengan Rusia. Jika begini sama saja dengan membenarkan rumor itu, rumor di mana hubungan Hades dan Persephone retak seperti kaca.

"Thanatos sudah kembali, Tuan Hades."

Seringai menghiasi wajah Hades. "Oh? Ia sudah pulang dari rekreasinya? Kapan?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, Tuan Hades."

"Oh."

Mereka menaiki tangga dan masuk ke istana. Pelayan-pelayan yang ada di sana membungkuk begitu melihat mereka berdua.

"Anu, Tuan Hades?"

"Ada apa, Hypnos?"

"Beberapa bawahan Anda bertanya-tanya siapa Nyonya Persephone. Haruskah saya memberitahu mereka bahwa beliau adalah istri Anda?"

"Tak perlu. Biarkan Specter rendahan seperti mereka terus bertanya. Toh mereka akan lelah dengan sendirinya." Jawab Hades, monoton. "Aku tak ingin siapa pun kecuali kalian berdua dan Pandora yang tahu."

Posesif. Tuannya terlalu posesif.

"Baik. Saya akan memberi tahu Charon bahwa Nyonya Persephone adalah tamu kehormatan Anda."

Mereka berdua berpisah di percabangan. Hades berjalan kembali ke kamarnya sementara Hypnos... mungkin mencari Nymph.

Ia membuka pintu dan langsung berbaring di ranjang. Dewa Underworld itu melepas baju dan melemparnya dengan nafas memburu. Hades benar-benar kepanasan. Panas bumi dan Elision benar-benar berbeda. Begitu panasnya ia nyaris tenggelam dalam keringatnya sendiri. _Global warming_ katanya. Keadaan di mana suhu dunia meningkat sampai mencapai titik tertentu. Tentu saja itu akibat ulah manusia itu sendiri. Kenapa ia tidak memikirkan strategi itu untuk memusnahkan manusia? Lepas dari itu, lega rasanya ia berada di Elysium. Panasnya tidak menyengat dan tidak jua membakar. Panasnya mendamaikan dan sejuk.

Baru saja dia memejamkan mata, dering _cellphone _membuatnya terjaga. Hades agak kaget lantaran yang menelpon itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah istrinya sendiri. Persephone tak kan pernah menelpon Hades meski dirinya akan mati.

"Halo?"

Bukannya mendengar jawaban, Hades malah mendengar isak tangis istrinya. Dalam sekejap, ia duduk. Wajahnya waspada.

"Persephone? Ada apa?"

"Kembalilah kemari." Persephone sesenggukan.

"Apa?" tanya Hades, benar-benar terkejut. "Kau pikir kau siapa, dasar kau brengsek! Aku baru saja sampai di rumah dan kau menyuruhku untuk kembali ke sana?"

Persephone kembali menangis.

"Hentikan! Hentikan itu!" bentak Hades. "Kau tahu betapa bencinya aku mendengar tangisanmu?!"

"Hades, kumohon..."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk memanggilku dengan namaku? Apakah kau ingin kuhajar sampai kau ingat?"

Persephone terdiam. Hades langsung berasumsi bahwa wanita itu tengah mengingat-ingat penyiksaan terhadapnya dulu.

"Maaf, Tuan Hades..."

Kali ini gantian Hades yang diam membisu.

"Maaf sudah menggang—"

"Di mana posisimu?"

"Eh...?" nampaknya Persephone tak menyangka akan ditanya seperti itu.

Inilah konsekuensi mempunyai istri bodoh.

"Kau ada di mana, bodoh?"

Suara Persephone terdengar sedikit lebih ceria. "Aku ada di kota X... di X..."

"Tunggu di sana." Hades menutup sambungan sebelum Persephone bisa membalas.

* * *

><p>"Shun?" pemuda berambut hijau itu menoleh ke arah June, sang penanya.<p>

"Ada apa?" Shun menyedot jus jeruk yang baru saja ia beli.

"Gadis tadi itu siapa?"

"Gadis yang mana?"

"Tadi itu. Kalau tidak salah yang rambutnya berwarna cokelat itu."

Shun tahu benar siapa yang June tanyakan, namun ia tak kuasa untuk merusak suasana dengan menjawab bahwa Kore adalah gadis yang gagal ia tembak.

"Tak tahu, June. Maaf. Begitu banyak orang di jalan sehingga aku tak melihatnya dengan seksama."

June mengangguk. "Oh, kupikir dia kenalanmu karena aku merasa ia mengenalmu."

Shun menggaruk rambut, pura-pura terlihat bingung walau dalam hati ia merasa terombang-ambing tak karuan.

"Ah, itu ada penjual jus! Ayo kita ke sana!" Shun lari duluan.

"Tunggu, Shun!" June menyusul Shun.

* * *

><p>Persephone menghela nafas panjang. Dia menyeruput kembali Nesface sembari merilekskan pikirannya yang amburadul sejak pertemuannya dengan Shun. Raut wajahnya sudah agak mendingan daripada tadi. Wajah merah, mata sembab dan mimik wajah putus asa bercampur murka. Dia terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang sudah dicampakkan kekasihnya. Lalu menit-menit penantian panjang (menanti Hades) membuat Persephone kembali ke bentuk normal walau tidak seratus persen. Ia duduk bersandar dan menghela nafas kembali.<p>

Wanita itu memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela, melihat kendaraan berlalu lalang. Begitu khusyuknya, Persephone tidak memperhatikan jeritan senang para _waitress_ dan kegaduhan cafe. Persephone menyangga dagu dengan telapak tangan dan melamun. Ia tengah berkonsentrasi menghilangkan figur Shun yang berjalan dengan seorang wanita berambut emas dari ingatannya, namun sulit.

Ia menghela nafas dan meneguk minumannya pelan-pelan, berharap setiap teguk air yang masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya itu bisa membasuh rasa haus di dalam tubuhnya sebagaimana menghapus rasa iri dan benci yang ada di dalam otaknya. Teringat di benaknya seringai kemenangan Shun. Matanya berkilat seolah mengejek kesendiriannya. Seolah menghina bahwa ia telah dicampakkan Hades sementara Shun sendiri menemukan yang lain. Menemukan gadis baru lain.

Persephone juga iri pada kedekatan mereka berdua. Bagaimana mereka berjalan bersama di sebuah kota bak sedang berkencan. Seumur hidupnya, Persephone bersumpah Hades tak kan pernah membawanya pergi jalan-jalan walau hanya sedetik saja kecuali sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat terpaksa. Dia tahu hal itu karena Hades bukanlah tipe orang yang suka berjalan di bawah panas matahari. Menurut perasaannya, Hades itu adalah tipe pria yang suka duduk di beranda, membaca buku atau koran ditemani teh atau kopi hangat. Hades membaca koran ketika di bak mandi adalah salah satu buktinya. Sepertinya dia tipe-tipe pria yang bila sudah kena benda yang tercetak tulisan, semuanya akan diabaikan.

Tiba-tiba lamunannya buyar ketika ada seorang pria berkulit pucat duduk di depannya. Persephone mengedipkan mata berulang kali akan kekurangajaran pria itu. Padahal meja ini sudah ia pesan untuk dua orang dan pria tersebut seenaknya saja masuk ke daerah privatnya.

Dipandanginya pria itu. Dia punya rambut hitam seperti rambut kuda, berlayer-layer. Pria itu mengenakan kemeja putih dengan rompi hijau lembut yang terlihat mewah, serasi dengan warna mata hijaunya. Untungnya jam tangan yang dikenakan pria itu bukan warna putih; Persephone ragu jika ia bisa melihat jam tangan itu di pergelangan tangannya.

Ia mirip Hades, tapi ia bukan Hades.

Hades tidak berkacamata.

Penampilan Hades juga tidak terlihat seperti seorang _salesman_ muda.

"Maaf, Anda duduk di kursi yang salah." Ujar Persephone, agak jengkel.

Akan tetapi pria itu hanya mengangkat alis sedikit.

"Saya sudah memesan meja ini, jadi lebih baik Anda pindah dari tempat itu."

Laki-laki yang persis Hades itu tertawa rendah. Suaranya pun mirip dengan Hades!

"Bagaimana aku bisa salah?"

Persephone langsung menutup mulut, menyegel teriakan kekagetan yang hendak keluar. Wajahnya memerah melihat Hades berbaju manusia normal. Begitu tampan, begitu keren, begitu kebapakan dan begitu... _salesman_. Begitu terpakunya Persephone sehingga ia tak mendengar sedikitpun apa yang Hades dan salah satu _waitress_ bicarakan.

"Persephone." Panggil Hades, membuat Persephone sadar. Wanita itu langsung menunduk, mengamati jemarinya sendiri.

Malu.

"Kau masih memakai baju yang kau kenakan untuk berkebun. Tidakkah kau punya keinginan untuk menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang lebih bersih?"

Persephone masih malu untuk menjawab. Mata hijaunya melihat Hades, masih dengan rasa malu yang sama. Dengan jemari pucatnya, Hades membetulkan kacamata dan mengambil gelas Nesface milik istrinya. Tanpa keraguan, ia pun meminumnya.

Wanita itu menelan ludah melihat itu. Hades yang begitu kasual membuatnya terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Um...kau terlihat lebih... dewasa."

Hades berhenti minum dan meletakkan gelas. Mata hijaunya melihat Persephone dengan tajam.

"Anu...maksudku..." Persephone terdiam dan menunduk. "...maaf..."

Hades memandangi istrinya beberapa saat, kemudian ia melepas kacamata dan membersihkannya dengan saputangan.

"Sejak kapan kau mengenakan kacamata...?" mata hijau Hades bertemu dengan Persephone. Bukannya memberi jawaban, ia malah tersenyum penuh misteri. Mau tak mau Persephone penasaran dibuatnya.

Hades memakai kacamatanya lagi. "Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiranmu tadi?"

"Eh...?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan saat menelponku?"

Persephone menelan ludah. "Eh... oh... umm... aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan... denganmu."

Hades mengedipkan mata dengan pelan. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Perempuan itu kembali menunduk malu.

Mereka keluar dari cafe dan berjalan di samping jalan, Hades dengan langkah lebar namun pelan sementara Persephone dengan langkah pendek namun cepat. Mereka berdua benar-benar mencolok di kerumunan manusia-manusia yang ada di jalanan itu. Seorang pria tinggi berkulit pucat berjalan dengan seorang wanita yang cantiknya luar biasa. Mereka berdua seperti bukan dari dunia ini, seperti bukan manusia dan itu benar. Persephone dan Hades bagai bumi dan langit. Mereka berdua mempunyai perbedaan yang begitu mencolok.

"Inilah kenapa aku tak suka manusia." Hades mengomel pelan, nyaris dalam bisikan. Tentu saja Persephone tidak mendengarnya dan terus saja menggandeng Hades dengan keinosenannya. Jemari Hades bergerak untuk membetulkan kacamata.

"Toko musik." Eja Persephone lambat-lambat ketika mereka melewatinya. Mendengar frasa itu selesai, Hades berhenti dan menoleh penuh ke arah toko itu. Persephone melihati mimik wajahnya.

"Kau ingin ke sana, Tuan Hades?" tanya wanita itu pelan. Dia tak ingin manusia yang lewat mendengar nama panggilan itu.

"Ya. Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja."

Mereka masuk ke sana. Persephone langsung memisahkan diri dari Hades dan berjalan menuju rak kaset yang berjejer rapi. Ia mengambil salah satu kaset CD sementara Hades mengunjungi kasir.

Persephone meletakkan CD itu di tempat semula lalu melihat-lihat _merchandise_ di dalam sana. Ada gantungan kunci lucu-lucu dijual di sana. Wanita itu tertawa senang ketika melihat ada gantungan kunci sapi yang lucu. Diambilnya benda itu dan dielusnya dengan lembut. Ia suka binatang, termasuk sapi. Dikembalikannya gantungan itu dan melihat-lihat berbagai stereo.

Ia merasa bosan melihati barang-barang elektronik itu. Persephone menghampiri Hades yang sedang berada di depan pelayan toko.

"Membeli sesuatu?" tanya Persephone sembari mendekat. Hades meliriknya dan menjawab,

"Ya. Hanya sedikit."

Hades melihat-lihat kaset CD itu lalu menyerahkannya pada si pelayan. Mereka bercakap-cakap sebentar. Persephone melihat salah satu kaset yang dibeli Hades di atas etalase dan mengambilnya, penasaran dengan lagu yang Hades suka. Tapi rahangnya langsung jatuh begitu membaca salah satu judul lagu di belakang kaset CD.

Jayanti Mandasari – Bukit Berbunga.

Masih dalam kekagetan, Persephone membalik CD itu untuk melihat judulnya. Dia merasa akan pingsan.

Best of the Best. Kumpulan Lagu Nostalgia.

Persephone lupa jika Hades itu sudah tua.

* * *

><p>Di sepanjang jalan Hades bergumam lagu Sepanjang Jalan Kenangan berulang-ulang hingga Persephone nyaris hafal nadanya. Maklum, Hades sudah membeli sesuatu yang ia sukai dan wajar jika ia senang. Namun ia tak menyangka Hades bisa berwajah sesenang itu mengingat yang ia temui setiap hari adalah wajahnya yang hampa ekspresi. Melihat situasi sekarang, ia tak menyangka pria di sebelahnya ini adalah Hades. Hades yang kejam itu.<p>

Persephone berkedip beberapa saat ketika Hades bergumam lagu lain.

"Itu judulnya apa?"

Hades melirik istrinya sebentar.

"Tenda Biru."

Persephone merasa ada beban sepuluh ton jatuh di kepalanya.

Dewa Underworld itu membetulkan kacamatanya lagi. Kini mereka berjalan di sebuah taman kota yang hijau. Di tengah taman besar itu ada sebuah air mancur yang indah. Ada banyak bangku di taman-taman itu yang kini sebagian besar telah diisi oleh pasangan muda-mudi yang tengah berkencan. Mata hijaunya melirik Hades.

Wajah Persephone memerah.

Apakah ini juga bisa disebut kencan?

"Mau es krim?" tunjuknya pada pedagang kaki lima.

Mereka berdua menghampiri penjual es krim itu setelah Persephone mengangguk.

"Selamat datang!" ujar bapak penjual es krim itu.

"Kau ingin yang mana?" tanya Hades.

"Tak tahu... pilihannya banyak sekali..."

Hades dan Persephone melihat jenis-jenis es krim di menu yang ditempel di stan. Mereka bingung ingin makan yang mana. Hades mengangkat alis ketika menemukan es yang ingin dia makan. Bibirnya membuka dan mengeluarkan suara tanpa tahu jika ada suara lain membarenginya,

"Cokelat."

Kedua mata Persephone dan Hades membelalak sedikit. Jantung Persephone berdetak kencang dan wajahnya memerah. Pelan tapi pasti, mereka berdua saling berpandangan.

Bak sinetron, semua yang ada di sekitar mereka melambat. Anjing yang berlari di taman itu melambat, seolah dalam bentuk slow motion. Gurauan dan candaan anak-anak yang ada di sana terdengar lambat. Semua melambat. Seolah-olah hanya mereka berdua saja yang bergerak seperti biasa.

Angin semilir mengibaskan rambut panjang Hades perlahan, memberi wajah dinginnya sentuhan yang lembut. Persephone melirik ke arah lain dengan malu. Wajahnya memerah.

Paras Hades begitu tampan...

"Jadi pilih rasa apa?"

Suara si bapak es krim mengagetkan mereka berdua. Persephone memilin rambutnya untuk menenangkan diri sementara Hades sibuk dengan kacamatanya. Dua-duanya salting.

"Anu... es krim cokelat..." bisik Persephone, masih dengan jantung yang berderu kencang.

"Sama." Ucap Hades. Ia memalingkan wajah.

"Anu... yang pakai _cone_." Kata Persephone lagi. "Untuk dia, es krimnya ditumpuk dua."

Si bapak memberi es krim milik Persephone dahulu kemudian milik Hades. Persephone menjilati es krim itu pelan-pelan, matanya menjauh dari figur Hades. Ia malu. Perlahan tapi pasti, tangannya digenggam oleh sebuah tangan besar yang dingin. Persephone menelan ludah dan melihat Hades.

Sang Dewa Underworld itu memunggunginya sambil menggandeng jemari kecilnya. Persephone tak bisa melihat bagaimana mimik wajah Hades, namun ia yakin Hades pasti tengah mengalami hal yang sama dengannya.

"Mau ke mana...?"

Ia melihat Hades menjilat es krimnya.

Pertanyaan Persephone tidak Hades jawab.

* * *

><p>"Aku lelah sekali." Keluh Shun sembari mengusap keringat di keningnya.<p>

"Ayo kita istrirahat. Ada taman di dekat sini."

"Bukannya malah ramai malam minggu begini?"

June hanya tertawa manis, membuat Shun kebingungan. Wanita memang sudah dimengerti.

"Air mancur!" ujar Shun ketika melihat benda mencolok yang ada di tengah taman. "Aku jadi mau mandi."

"Shun." Tegur June. Ia meletakkan buku di atas bangku lalu duduk. "Huff... capeknya."

Shun juga duduk di dekat June. "Enaknya ada stan soda. Panas-panas memang enak minum dingin."

"Ada stan es krim. Mau?"

"Mau! Mau! Aku melon!"

"Tunggu di sini, ya?" June bergegas pergi ke stan es krim.

Shun menghela kepanasan. Untungnya ada bangku di bawah pohon, kosong tak berpenghuni. Biasanya bangku strategis begini pasti penuh dengan pasangan yang tengah berpacaran dengan mesranya.

Tapi di antara keramaian siang itu, ada yang menarik perhatian Shun. Sepasang kekasih tengah bergandengan tangan, pergi menjauh dari taman itu. Si pria mengenakan sweater hijau dan berambut hitam sementara yang perempuan hanya mengenakan dress putih polos biasa. Dua-duanya tengah menikmati es krim. Perut Shun terasa ngilu. Ia kenal siapa wanita itu. Ia juga kenal siapa pria itu.

Serasa dilihati, wanita berambut cokelat itu menoleh ke belakang. Melihat Shun.

Kore.

Hal yang paling mengejutkannya adalah seringai kejam muncul di wajah cantik perempuan itu. Seolah mengejek Shun, seolah membalas Shun atas apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi. Lalu Persephone memeluk lengan Hades dan sepertinya tengah mengajaknya bicara. Hades menoleh ke Persephone lalu mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang.

Shun merasa darahnya mendidih.

* * *

><p>Hades kembali ke Elision dengan wajah agak kusut. Panas matahari makin membuat wajahnya semakin tidak enak dipandang.<p>

"Hades?"

Pria itu menoleh dan menemukan Minthe di dekatnya. Hades tersenyum manis. "Ada apa?"

"Oh, tidak... hanya saja...kau terlihat lelah."

Hades hanya tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Minthe.

"Ah, aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Untukku...?" Hades merogoh saku celananya.

"Ya." Hades membuka sebuah kotak kecil yang lucu dan mengambil sesuatu di dalam sana.

Sebuah cincin.

Kedua mata Minthe langsung terbuka lebar. Hades tersenyum dan memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Minthe. Warna cincin itu pun sama seperti warna mata Minthe.

"Hades, ini... ini terlalu mewah untukku... aku tidak bisa menerimanya..." ucapnya dengan ragu.

Hades menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang tidak pantas untukmu."

"Sungguh..."

"Minthe."

Nymph itu berhenti bicara dan melihat mata Hades. "Ya...?"

"Maukah kau menjadi pendampingku? Menjadi orang yang spesial untukku?"

Minthe menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, nampak kehilangan kata-kata.

Hades tersenyum. Tersenyum tulus.

"Aku mencintaimu."

**Hm... saya minta maaf karena lama update... maklum anak kuliahan (lol) jadi hidupnya penuh dengan makalah dan presentasi. Tapi saya akan usahakan kok agar pembaca gak nunggu update lama2**

**Ada tombol review tuh di bawah..**.


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya dan sebagainya adalah kepemilikan Masami Kurumada. Tulisan ini hanya dibuat berdasarkan kesenangan akan Saint Seiya semata dan tidak menghasilkan uang sepeser pun. **

**Chapter 24**

Daun-daun hijau kini telah berubah menjadi kecoklatan. Beberapa mulai rontok dengan sendirinya dari pepohonan, membuat tanah yang kekuningan menjadi menakjubkan. Sekilas hawa dingin mulai menyebar. Orang-orang mulai mengenakan syal dan baju hangat.

Ini adalah saatnya Persephone kembali ke Underworld.

Hades tahu itu. Maka dari itulah _mood_-nya sangat berbau negatif sekarang. Ia seolah berada di atas garis pemisah dunia hitam dan putih. Bilamana Persephone ada di sekitarnya, mau tak mau perasaannya begitu aneh. Ia tak lagi ingin mengingat wajah istrinya itu, apalagi bersama dengannya semalaman. Hades sudah muak dengan kehadiran Persephone. Namun di lain sisi, ia merindukan istrinya walau hanya secuil. Hades mengakui dalam hati bahwa ia kesepian. Memang ada Nymph-Nymph bodoh yang menemaninya di ranjang, tetapi bukan itu.

Dewa Underworld itu menghela nafas sejenak lalu naik ranjang. Ia tak ingin menjemput istrinya di dunia atas sana. Biar saja jika Zeus memarahinya gara-gara hal itu. Hades tak mau tahu. Pikiran Hades benar-benar lelah.

Zeus melihat jam di dinding rumah Demeter. Sudah lewat satu jam dari apa yang sudah disepakati bersama. Pria berambut emas itu mulai tak sabaran dan berkali-kali menghentakkan jemarinya di meja. Hera yang duduk di sofa kini mulai menonton tv sambil menggilas keripik kentang dari lemari kue Persephone. Demeter sendiri tengah berdiri di depan kompor, sedikit bersandar. Raut wajahnya serius, bisa ditebak bahwa ia gugup akan kepergian anaknya sebentar lagi. Dikepalkannya kedua tangan sembari menggigit bibir bawah.

Persephone malah tak kalah gugupnya. Di tengah suasana yang berat, ia sendiri tengah mencabuti petal bunga sembari berpeluang.

_Hades datang. _

_Hades tidak datang. _

Itulah yang sedari tadi ia lakukan untuk mengisi waktu. Tinggal satu petal terakhir yang ia miliki sekarang dan ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Hades tidak akan datang.

_Somehow_, Persephone merasa dadanya sakit. Persephone merasa telah dicampakkan oleh Hades, padahal Hades sendirilah yang telah membuat Persephone menjalani tragedi-tragedi menyedihkan ini. Hades telah menyeretnya ke Underworld, memperkosanya, menjadikannya istri padahal Persephone sendiri sudah mati-matian menolak dan terakhir menyelipkan biji buah delima yang membuat Persephone harus bolak-balik dari dunia hidup ke dunia mati. Kesengajaan Hades untuk tidak menjemputnya sudah bisa membuat Persephone menangis tersedu-sedu, namun harga dirinya sebagai wanita berusaha menahannya habis-habisan.

Zeus menggebrak meja dengan penuh amarah. "Si brengsek Hades itu tidak akan datang!"

Istrinya yang tengah menonton tv hanya melihatnya sekilas dengan tatapan bosan dan hambar lalu kembali pada kegiatannya. Kata-kata yang diucapkannya penuh dengan bisa. "Jika dia memang tidak datang, kenapa kita harus bingung? Biarkan saja Hermes mengantar anak itu ke sana."

Demeter mengerutkan kening. Demeter tahu betul betapa bencinya Hera kepadanya dan juga Persephone, ditunjukkan dengan ke-antiannya untuk tidak menyebutkan nama Persephone. Hera sendiri sudah menjadi seperti itu sejak Zeus menebarkan anak kemana-mana dengan berbagai wanita. Demeter pun sudah menjadi korbannya dan itu bukan rahasia umum lagi. Sudah sewajarnya Hera mengutuk Demeter dalam hati lalu dengan pintar memasang wajah cantik di depan. Siapapun tahu bahwa Hera sudah melenyapkan habis semua selingkuhan Zeus dan anak-anak haramnya. Dengan segala kekuasaan tersebut, Demeter tak berani melangkahi jalan Hera. Ia tak ingin anaknya kenapa-napa.

"Panggil Hermes." Perintah Hera. Zeus melihati Hera lalu menelan ludah. Pria itu melakukan tugasnya dan dalam waktu beberapa menit saja Hermes sudah datang.

"Hermes siap menjalankan tugas!" ucap remaja berambut biru itu.

"Antar Persephone ke Underworld, Hermes."

Keheranan menghiasi wajah tampan Hermes. "Haa...?"

"Seseorang yang kau sebut Dewa Underworld itu tidak muncul." Ucap Zeus dengan ketus.

Demeter melihat anaknya yang sudah siap dari tadi. "Kore, tinggallah lebih lama di sini."

Persephone melihat ibundanya dan menggeleng pelan. Mereka berdua tahu, Zeus dan Hera pun tahu bahwa tak ada yang bisa menghalangi kepergian Persephone ke Underworld.

"Ibu, aku akan pergi, tapi aku akan kembali." Ujar Dewi Musim Semi itu sembari memeluk ibunya. Demeter tak bisa menahan tangisan yang sudah ditahannya dari tadi. Mereka saling berpelukan.

Pelukan akhir, namun bukan terakhir. 

* * *

><p>Seorang dewi berambut emas panjang tengah celingukan di aula Olympus. Nampak ia membawa sebuah boks berwarna cokelat tua. Dewi itu berjalan ke taman dan menemukan seorang dewa yang memakai kamui berwarna merah dan kuning. Helm yang ia kenakan langsung menunjukkan siapa dia sebenarnya. Pria itu tengah memeriksa tombak dengan cermat.<p>

"Ares, kemana orang-orang?"

Pria yang dipanggil Ares langsung menoleh dan tersenyum penuh nafsu melihat perempuan itu. "Orang-orang siapa?"

"Jangan bodoh! Tentu saja Zeus dan Hera. Ke mana mereka berdua?"

Ares berkedip berulang kali. Rambut panjangnya berkibar terkena angin semilir. "Persephone sekarang kembali ke Underworld. Tentu saja ayah dan ibu menemani mereka. Ayah tadi mengajakku, tapi aku tak suka menunggu seseorang. Membosankan."

"Oh, begitu... sayang sekali."

Pandangan mata Ares langsung tertuju pada boks yang dibawa wanita itu. Alisnya bertemu dalam keheranan. "Apa itu, Aphrodite?"

Dewi yang dipanggil Aphrodite itu langsung menyembunyikan kotak tersebut di belakang punggungnya, tersembunyi akan rambut pirangnya yang lebat mencapai kaki.

"Huh! Sekarang kau senang bermain rahasia denganku?" cemooh Ares. "Aku tak pernah menyimpan rahasia darimu!"

"Ares," panggil Aphrodite dengan manja, "ini rahasia antar perempuan."

"Perempuan?" Ares makin bingung. "Lalu apa maksudmu bertanya di mana orang-orang?"

Aphrodite tersenyum penuh misteri kepada Ares lalu pergi dengan melayangkan cium jauhnya. Meski enggan karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab, Ares otomatis membalas ciuman itu dan kembali memeriksa tombak kesayangannya. 

* * *

><p>Thanatos mengambil koran yang telah diantar ke loker khusus. Ia mengambil dua. Satu untuk dia dan satu untuk Hypnos. Digulungnya satu koran dan ia kepit di ketiak, satu lagi ia baca sambil jalan. Mata abu-abunya membesar tatkala membaca judul yang kontroversial. <em>UFO melayang di negara XXX<em>.

"Ha, bodoh! Manusia-manusia itu memang bodoh. Mana ada yang namanya UFO." Biarpun berkomentar begitu, tetap saja ia baca isinya karena menarik. Di bawahnya ada judul yang nyaris sama. _Alien._

Thanatos membacanya,

"_Alien. Makhluk misterius yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya. Keberadaan mereka masih merupakan misteri yang belum terpecahkan hingga sekarang. Mereka sering digambarkan sebagai makhluk kurus berkepala besar. Mereka tidak berambut sehingga kita bisa melihat berbagai pembuluh di dalam kepala mereka. Alien ini bermata besar dan bermuka kecil. Ada juga yang menggambarkan mempunyai mulut yang membentuk o besar. Ada juga yang mengatakan mereka tidak melangkah, melainkan terbang. Bangsa aneh ini sering datang melintasi bumi dengan mengendarai piringan bundar, seperti yang saksi mata XX katakan bahwa..."_

Thanatos mengernyitkan dahi. Rasanya paragraf ini benar-benar 'tak masuk akal'. Dianya yang bodoh atau penjelasan ini yang tidak masuk akal, ia tak tahu. Dewa Kematian itu mendengus. Manusia memang suka mengumbar sesuatu yang tak ada, membuat orang lain percaya dan kemudian rasa percaya itulah yang menimbulkan berita bohong seperti ini.

Bicara tentang berita, ia jadi ingat kata-kata adiknya, Hypnos, bahwa jam bekernya hilang. Belakangan hari ini ia juga sering kehilangan benda-benda berharga miliknya. Sebetulnya bukan benda mahal, akan tetapi benda itu penting untuk hidupnya di alam liar (Elysium) ini. Thanatos mulai menghitung jari, mengingat-ingat apa saja yang hilang.

Eee... jam bekernya juga hilang, botol air mineral yang hendak ia buang juga hilang. Soldernya masih ada, tersimpan di kotak perkakas. Hmm... _puzzle_ persegi yang nyaris ia tamatkan juga hilang. Anehnya, barang yang hilang itu selalu berhubungan dengan anak kecil dan termasuk pada kategori benda menarik.

Tidak mungkin ada anak kecil di Elysium.

Kecuali...

Thanatos langsung berlari menuju adiknya yang ada di taman, sedang duduk di kursi ditemani oleh Nymph-Nymph. Di tengah jalan, ia berpapasan dengan Tuannya.

"Thanatos?" ucap Hades. Bukannya berhenti untuk memberi hormat, Thanatos malah meluncur begitu saja sambil berteriak pada Tuannya,

"Rambut Hypnos melayang, Tuan Hades!"

Hades langsung berwajah aneh. Gabungan antara serius, heran, bingung dan tak mengerti jadi satu. Dewa Underworld tersebut memegang dagunya dan berpikir. Apa maksud 'rambut Hypnos melayang' tadi? Apakah rambut Hypnos tertiup oleh angin, atau Hypnos mengenakan rambut palsu dan kini tertiup angin di angkasa, atau mungkin ada maksud lain di balik kalimat ambigu itu?

Karena rasa ingin tahu, Hades mengikuti ke mana Thanatos pergi.

Dewa Kematian itu berhenti di dekat saudaranya. Nafas Thanatos ngos-ngosan. Hypnos yang hendak minum teh kini mengembalikan tehnya di meja. "Kau kenapa, adikku?"

"Hei, Hypnos...!" ucap Thanatos di sela-sela nafasnya, "...ini tentang barang-barang kita—kau panggil aku apa tadi?!"

"Adik. Memang kenapa? Kau memang adikku." Jawab Hypnos, kalem.

"Adik?! Aku kakakmu! Panggil aku kakak!"

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi kakakku?"

Thanatos menggebrak meja. "Aku lahir lebih dulu daripadamu!"

Alis Hypnos menjadi satu karena kata-kata 'daripadamu' yang Thanatos ucapkan. "Dia yang bijak menjadi contoh dari yang ceroboh."

"Ha!? Apa maksudmu?!" Hypnos mendengus akan kemenangannya dan menyeruput tehnya. Menahan marah, Thanatos berteriak kepada Nymph di sebelah Hypnos. "Buatkah aku juga, dasar bodoh!"

"Hei, hei, hei. Mereka melayaniku. Kenapa kau harus membentak mereka hanya karena teh?"

"Ha!" teriak Thanatos yang kini mencengkeram kerah baju Hypnos. "Tingkahmu kadang membuatku muak!"

"Lepaskan, Thanatos." Ucap Hypnos.

"Ada apa ini?" mereka langsung berpisah begitu mendengar suara _bass_ itu. Mereka berdua menelan ludah. Thanatos berbalik perlahan, begitu pelannya bak mendengar suara hantu.

"Tuan Hades." Hypnos langsung berdiri dan membungkuk sopan, diikuti saudaranya. Nymph-Nymph yang ada di sana langsung berteriak senang melihat Hades dan berebut perhatian darinya.

"Bertengkar seperti anak kecil rupanya." Sindiran Hades memang selalu pedas.

"Tidak, Tuan Hades! Ini, makhluk bernama Dewa Tidur ini membuat saya muak!" tunjuknya kepada Hypnos.

"Hei, sejak kapan namaku Dewa Tidur? Namaku Hypnos bukan Dewa Tidur!" bela Hypnos, jelas tersinggung.

"Cukup."

Mereka berdua berhenti berkelahi.

"Aku kemari karena ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiranku." Hades duduk di kursi dengan santainya. Hypnos kembali duduk sementara Thanatos tetap berdiri.

"Apakah gerangan itu, Tuan Hades?"

"Sesuatu yang dikatakan oleh saudaramu itu, Hypnos."

Hypnos langsung melihat saudaranya dengan heran.

"Memangnya Thanatos bisa bicara serumit itu, Tuan Hades?" Hypnos langsung mendapat lirikan tajam dari sang Dewa Kematian.

"Tidak. Hanya saja ia berkata 'rambut Hypnos melayang' dan aku sama sekali buntu akan apa yang ia katakan." Hades meneguk teh yang disiapkan salah satu Nymph di situ. Kali ini giliran wajah Hypnos yang berubah aneh.

"Rambut saya...melayang..." Hypnos langsung diam dan berpikir keras untuk memecahkan teka-teki tersebut sementara Thanatos hanya bengong mengamati dua orang pintar di depannya.

"Memang saya bicara begitu, Tuan Hades?" tanya Thanatos, "kapan saya pernah bilang begitu?"

Nymph yang mengelilingi mereka juga ikut bingung. Beberapa dari mereka saling berbisik, bertukar informasi dan arti. Beberapa lainnya diam saja, benar-benar bingung.

"Tadi saat kita berpapasan."

Thanatos menjentikkan jarinya. "Oh, yang itu! Saya rasa saya bilang 'saya pergi dulu ke Hypnos', Tuan Hades. saya tidak ingat pernah bicara 'rambut Hypnos melayang'..."

Hades langsung diam mendengar hal itu. Ia melihat Hypnos di seberang bangku dan bertanya dengan nada kejam, "Kau punya _cutter_ atau semacamnya, Hypnos?"

"Tidak, Tuan Hades, tapi hanya gunting pemotong rumput. Akan Anda pakai kapan?"

"Secepatnya, Hypnos."

Kali ini Thanatos yang benar-benar kebingungan. Sebelum ia bisa bertanya lebih lanjut kepada Tuannya, Hades berdiri dan melangkah pergi.

"Kau membuat Tuan Hades muak, Thanatos."

"Apa?! Kenapa harus aku?!" ia menghampiri kursi yang Hades duduki tadi dan menyeretnya ke belakang sedikit, hendak duduk. Namun semua Nymph yang melayani Hypnos malah menahan Thanatos untuk duduk di sana.

"Hei, apa-apaan kalian ini?! Aku mau duduk di sini!" Thanatos menarik kursi itu ke arahnya, namun Nymph-Nymph yang tak mau kalah bergotong-royong menarik balik kursi bekas Hades itu.

"Kami tak kan menyerahkan kursi Tuan Hades!" teriak mereka. Tentu saja mereka ingin menikmati bau tubuh Hades di sana.

"Lepaskan! Aku ingin duduk di sini!" jerit Thanatos. "Hypnos! Bantu aku!"

Hypnos hanya bisa menarik nafas sambil menggeleng melihat tingkah mereka. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

Hades berjalan dengan langkah lebar. Setiap kaki yang menjejak ke lantai terlihat begitu mantap dan kuat seperti statusnya sebagai penguasa tunggal Underworld. Oh, bukan. Ia bukan lagi penguasa tunggal. Dia sudah menikah dengan seorang Dewi Musim semi bernama Kore, atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Persephone. Secara teknis, mereka berdualah yang memimpin Underworld dengan segala problematika yang ada. Namun realitanya, Persephone tak lebih baik dari sekedar pajangan di etalase toko. Dia hanya mempercantik Underworld tanpa memberi kontribusi apapun. Persephone adalah piagam penghargaan Hades karena ia telah memenangkan lomba 'pernikahan'. Hades dengan mudahnya sudah melengserkan dewa-dewa lain yang ingin menikahi Persephone. Hanya itu status Persephone di Elysium.

Begitu juga dengan di hati Hades.

Dilihatnya jam di pergelangan tangan. Sepuluh lebih tujuh belas menit. Seharusnya ia menjemput Persephone satu jam sebelumnya. Hades sudah bisa membayangkan wajah murka Zeus dan Demeter yang merengek-rengek agar anaknya tidak pergi ke _liang kubur_ ini. Ia tak ingin mempermasalahkan bagaimana wajah Hera karena wanita itu pasti memasang topeng acuh.

Mungkin sekarang Persephone sedang berjalan di Inferno. Ia berharap Pandora tidak lagi melukai istrinya seperti dulu lagi. Setelah kejadian itu, hubungan Persephone dan Pandora memburuk. Hades tak tahu kenapa mereka selalu memasang pandangan ketus setiap kali bertemu. Pandora juga tidak mau memberitahunya, bahkan Persephone diam saja ketika ia tanya. Apakah hati perempuan memang seperti itu? Membuat pusing?

Hades tersenyum tipis. Tatkala Persephone sudah kembali ke Elysium ini, yang paling senang adalah pelayan pribadinya, Aela. Gadis itu kesepian karena ia tak punya teman dan sepertinya dia dan Persephone sudah memasang ikatan persahabatan yang kental. Jelas saja karena Persephone tak punya teman di sini kecuali Hypnos dan Aela. Persephone belum pernah bertemu dengan Thanatos. Wanita itu juga tak percaya sedikitpun kepada Hades dan otomatis Persephone akan menggantungkan kepercayaannya kepada sang pembantu.

"Hades."

Pria itu terlepas dari lamunan panjangnya dan melihat seseorang berambut dan bermata hijau di depannya. Senyum Hades langsung berkembang cepat.

"Kau hampir menabrakku." Minthe tersenyum manis. Hades menghampirinya dan mencium kening Nymph itu.

Semua orang tahu tentang perselingkuhan ini. Akan tetapi, mereka tak berani berbicara kepada siapapun. 

* * *

><p>Persephone berjalan ke arah istana. Rumahnya. Langkahnya pelan, mengisyarakatkan bahwa ia tidak ingin bertemu Hades cepat-cepat. Setiap kali melihat wajah Hades, dadanya begitu sakit. Tak pernah ia lupakan semua hal yang telah Hades lakukan untuknya, untuk mendapatkannya. Lalu setelah ia mengklaim piagamnya, ia pergi—pergi dengan wanita lain, dan parahnya wanita itu hanyalah Nymph. Lebih parahnya lagi, Nymph yang ada di Elysium.<p>

Betapa benar semua nasehat yang diberikan ibunya dulu, bahwa pria sama sekali tak bisa dipercaya. Setelah pria menidurimu, mereka akan cepat bosan dan mencari yang lain hanya untuk memuaskan nafsu binatang mereka. Deskripsi itu benar-benar persis dengan Hades. Persis dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Persephone menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan berat. Dipandanginya padang bunga Elysium dengan sayu. Semua keindahan ini tak bisa menahan rasa perih di hatinya. Seindah apapun bebungaan itu, sebanyak apapun itu; mereka tak bisa lagi mencerahkan wajahnya seperti dulu ketika ia masih lugu—masih bermain di taman Olympus tanpa beban sedikitpun.

Mata hijaunya menangkap sebuah sosok yang ia kenal.

"Hades...dan Hypnos." Wajahnya bercampur cemburu tatkala melihat ada banyak Nymph berkumpul di sana. Saking cemburunya Persephone tak sadar bahwa pria itu tengah bermain tarik bangku bersama Nymph-Nymph yang ada di sana. Dengan langkah penuh kemarahan, ia menghampiri pria itu dan menamparnya hingga wajahnya berpaling dengan keras.

"Ny-Nyonya Persephone...!" jerit Hypnos dengan kaget. Nymph yang ada di sana langsung terjerembab ke belakang bersama dengan kursi yang Hades duduki tadi. Mereka cepat-cepat berdiri dan menjauh dari Persephone, takut kena tamparan juga.

Pria berambut hitam itu memegang pipinya yang merah.

"Bagus. Sebelum aku masuk ternyata kau sudah bermain dengan wanita lain."

Laki-laki dengan pipi merah itu langsung menoleh ke Persephone dengan amarah yang luar biasa. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Persephone merasa malu lantaran telah menampar orang yang salah. Pria itu bukan berambut hitam, namun agak keabu-abuan. Perawakannya sekilas mirip Hades tapi Hades lebih menakutkan dan kekar. Pria ini bukan Hades!

"Apa maksudmu?!" jerit Thanatos, "kau wanita brengsek! Apakah kau tak tahu betapa sakitnya itu?!"

"Thanatos, jaga mulutmu!" Hypnos berdiri.

"Apa?! Kenapa aku harus menjaga mulutku pada orang yang tiba-tiba menamparku?!"

Thanatos melihati Persephone dengan tatapan benci.

"Maaf saja. Aku mengira kau sebagai Hades." jawab Persephone dengan nada ketus. Thanatos mengepalkan tangan dan mendekati Persephone hingga wajah mereka berdua tinggal lima senti saja.

"Oh, jadi kau yang bernama Serpephone! Wanita yang Tuanku _nikahi_."

"Ternyata Hades punya bawahan yang bodoh." Cemooh Persephone. Ia tidak takut pada pria ini.

Hypnos berdehem, padahal menahan tawa—betapa benar sindiran ratunya itu! Ia kemudian menggerakkan tangannya pada Nymph-Nymph untuk pergi.

"Jangan sok berkuasa hanya gara-gara kau menikah dengan Tuan Hades, Serpephone!" teriak Thanatos.

"Aku ratumu! Jaga sikapmu!"

"Oh, ya?! Ratu, pantatku! Kau yang harus menjaga sikapmu padaku sebelum menjadi seorang ratu!"

"Kau dan mulut besarmu itu perlu dibungkam rupanya!"

"OH! Kau dan tanganmu yang liar itu perlu diberi pelajaran rupanya!"

"Nyonya Persephone... Thanatos..." ucap Hypnos sembari menenangkan. Dua orang yang bertengkar itu langsung melihat Hypnos pada saat yang bersamaan dan berteriak pada _timing_ yang sama pula.

"Kau diam saja!"

Hypnos langsung diam dan berlutut di pojok dengan depresi, memainkan bunga.

Persephone melangkah mendekati Thanatos. "Kau ingin menantangku, hah?!"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang itu padamu, Serpephone!" Thanatos menaikkan lengan bajunya, bak preman yang hendak berkelahi.

"Namaku Persephone, dasar kambing!"

"Namaku Thanatos! Bukan kambing!"

"Kau pikir kau berkuasa di sini!?" tantang Persephone.

"Kau pikir kau ratu di sini?!"

Sebuah benda bundar melayang dengan cepat ke arah Thanatos dan membuatnya jatuh dengan kepala lebih dulu ke bebungaan. Thanatos melihat benda bundar aneh itu yang ternyata koran dan langsung melihat Hypnos.

"Kau sengaja melakukan itu?!" koran tersebut tepat mengenai pipi Thanatos yang sudah ditampar oleh Persephone. Kini pipi itu makin merah dan membengkak.

Hypnos hanya menunjuk ke atas. Mata Thanatos menelusuri apa yang ia tunjuk dan dalam sekejap ia mau muntah.

Hades berdiri di sana, melihatinya bak elang dari balik pilar lantai dua. Mata hijaunya berkilat kejam.

Persephone mendengus penuh kemenangan sementara Thanatos diam menggerutu. Dewa Kematian itu langsung membersihkan baju yang Persephone kenakan sambil senyum terpaksa ke arah Hades. Sebelum Hades melangkah pergi, Persephone melihat sesuatu berwarna hijau di sisi Hades. Walau tidak jelas lantaran terhalang tiang, Persephone yakin jika itu adalah rambut wanita. Kali ini kecemburuan yang mendalam kembali membara di hatinya.

"Tunggu, Hades!" jerit Persephone sambil berlari masuk ke istana. Thanatos mencak-mencak dan berteriak-teriak juga.

"Hei! Kembali kau, Perpeshone!" sayang bagi Thanatos, orang yang ia teriaki mati-matian kini telah pergi masuk ke dalam bangunan megah di hadapannya.

"Persephone, Thanatos..." ucap saudaranya.

"Aku tak mau tahu! Perpeshone, kek, Serpephone, kek—yang penting wanita itu kembali kemari! Aku belum membuat perhitungan kepadanya!"

"Sudahlah Thanatos..."

Setelah setengah jam berteriak-teriak dan memaki-maki ratunya, akhirnya sang Dewa Kematian lega dan duduk di bangku milik Hypnos.

"Tadi kau ingin bertanya soal apa?"

Thanatos diam sebentar, lalu memukul tangan kiri dengan kepalan tangan kanan. "Oh, ya! Ini soal barang-barang yang hilang itu!"

Hypnos membatin. _Hanya karena ingin menyampaikan soal barang hilang, malah terjadi insiden besar..._

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apakah Tuan Hades punya anak?"

"Apa? Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Aku bukan istri Tuan Hades."

"Duh, kupikir kau tahu karena barang-barang yang hilang ini ada hubungannya dengan anak kecil."

Alis emas Hypnos terangkat. "Oh, ya?"

"Dengar! Pertama, jam bekermu yang hilang. Kau tahu, kan, itu hadiah dari Tuan Hades di hari ulang tahunmu?"

Hypnos mengingat-ingatnya dan membenarkan apa yang saudaranya katakan. "Ya. Jika tidak salah yang bentuknya Mickey Mouse." Entah kenapa Tuannya memilih model seperti itu...

"Lalu jam bekerku juga hilang! Bentuknya... Doraemon..." Hypnos dan Thanatos diam, sama-sama heran dengan selera Hades. "Kemudian _puzzle_ persegi milikku hilang! Kau tahu, kan, yang ada warna biru, merah, kuning dan sebagainya itu?"

"Ya. Itu juga mainan anak-anak." Hypnos mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Tapi anehnya solderku masih ada di kotak penyimpanan. Memang bergerak sedikit dari tempat asalnya, tapi sama sekali tidak diambil. Nah, siapa lagi kalau bukan anak kecil yang melakukan hal seperti itu?"

"Benar juga. Tapi sayangnya tidak ada anak kecil di sini..." Hypnos melipat tangan di dada, serius berpikir. Lalu kedua mata emasnya membelalak. "Tunggu... anak kecil..."

"Tuan Hades tak mungkin punya anak di luar nikah!" elak Hypnos.

Thanatos menggebrak meja. "Hei, dengar! Ada banyak Nymph di sini dan setiap hari Tuan Hades menggasaknya! Bisa saja tiba-tiba ada seorang Nymph yang berlari membawa anak ke hadapan Tuan Hades dan berteriak 'ini anak kita berdua!', seperti itu!" Thanatos tidak lupa menirukan suara wanita.

"Mustahil rasanya..." Hypnos masih ragu akan info ini, apalagi info yang bersumber dari saudaranya.

"Untuk itulah kita ada di sini!"

Alis Hypnos mengerut tidak mengerti.

"Kau dan aku bisa menyelidiki masalah ini!"

Hypnos langsung tidak suka akan ide ini. "Memata-matai hidup orang lain itu tidak sopan, apalagi dia adalah Tuan kita."

"Kita tidak memata-matai, bodoh. Kita hanya mencari informasi!" elak Thanatos. "Siapa tahu kita mendapat petunjuk tentang siapa yang mencuri barang-barang kita!" _walaupun itu bentuknya aneh. _Tambah Thanatos dalam hati.

"Jika kita tidak mendapatkannya? Jika kita ketahuan Tuan Hades bahwa kita memata-matainya?" tantang Hypnos. "Aku malu jika ketahuan mengintip adegan di mana mereka..." Hypnos tidak melanjutkannya. Malu.

Thanatos nyengir. "Aha! Ketahuan!" dia menepuk bahu saudara kembarnya. "Apa saja yang kau lihat, eh? Dari bagian mana sampai mana?"

"Thanatos!" tegur Hypnos. "Itu tidak lucu! Aku benar-benar malu sampai aku tidak bisa tidur!"

Cengiran Thanatos tidak kunjung pudar. Ia menyenggol-nyenggol bahu Hypnos dengan siku. "Hehehe... tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan... Serpephone...?"

"Thanatos!"

"Ya, ya! Ratumu itu lebih berharga daripada barang-barangmu yang hilang, huh?"

"Bukan itu..."

"Sudahlah! Mulai sekarang kita harus meyelidiki hilangnya barang kita! Jika kau membocorkan hal ini kepada Tuan Hades, kita akan mati! Kau mengerti!?"

Hypnos menarik nafas sambil menjawab dengan lemas, "Mengerti..."

* * *

><p>Persephone mengikuti ke mana Hades pergi namun sayangnya ia kehilangan jejak mereka berdua. Wanita itu yakin bahwa Hades dan selingkuhannya berjalan ke arah ini, tapi ironisnya mereka hilang. setelah mendengus kesal, Persephone berjalan ke arah yang berbeda. Perjalanan ke Underworld ini memakan banyak energi. Harusnya Hermes yang kelelahan sekarang, tapi malah Persephone. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan perbedaan atmosfer dunia hidup dan Inferno. Jadi bukan hal yang mengherankan bila ia merasa ingin muntah. Untung ia sudah muntah tadi sebelum menaiki perahu.<p>

Dibukanya pintu kamar dan menjeritlah Persephone ketika ia melihat sebuah hantu duduk di ranjang. Saking takutnya, Persephone langsung lengser dengan pantat lebih dulu dan bergerak mundur. Ia menunjuk hantu yang duduk di ranjang itu dengan gemetaran.

"H-h-han...h-h-h-ha...!"

Hades memutar bola mata dan mendengus. "Persephone."

Persephone mengedipkan mata berulang-ulang dan wajahnya merah. Itu bukan hantu, melainkan Hades sendiri. Perempuan itu berdiri pelan-pelan dan menutup pintu.

"Kurasa kau harus menghentikan kebiasaan buruk ini." Hades meletakkan buku yang ia baca.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau ada di sana!" protes istrinya, "dan lagi kulitmu pucat! Kurang apa lagi?"

"Sejujurnya aku rindu padamu, Persephone." Dilihatnya Hades turun ranjang. Dia melangkah mendekati Persephone.

"Oh, sekarang Dewa Underworld bisa mengatakan kata-kata rindu." Cemoohnya. "Apa yang terjadi dengan pelacurmu?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tak punya pelacur."

"Kau memang pembohong besar! Dasar kau gigolo!" Raut wajah Hades berubah total. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum.

Persephone langsung merasa ada yang ganjil. Semakin Hades mendekat, semakin senyum di wajahnya itu terlihat menakutkan. Persephone langsung tahu apa yang ganjil. Ia langsung berlari menjauh, tapi sayang, Hades langsung menarik rambut Persephone dan menyeretnya ke ranjang, tak peduli wanita itu kesakitan. Hades naik ranjang dan langsung menampari Persephone. Senyum Hades makin berkembang ketika melihat lebam muncul di kedua pipi Persephone. Pria itu tertawa. Hades tertawa melihat Persephone menderita.

"Aku merindukan hal ini, _Persephone_." Caci Hades. "Menamparimu dan menghajarmu."

"Iblis...!" jerit istrinya. "K-kau...iblis...!" kepala Persephone tergeletak ke samping. Air matanya keluar dengan deras. Persephone menyesal karena tidak tinggal lebih lama dengan ibunya.

"Kau sadis! ...kau gila!" jerit Persephone. "Kau tahu apa itu sadis?! Kau senang ketika aku menderita! Kau senang membuatku menderita fisik dan batin!—jangan sentuh aku!" perempuan itu menepis tangan Hades.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku senang memperlakukanmu seperti ini?"

Hades menyeringai. "Karena kau bonekaku. Mainanku."

Air mata tak tertahan kembali mengucur. Persephone menangis tersedu-sedu. Hades hanya diam melihatinya.

"Sean...dainya aku...tidak lahir..." Persephone sesenggukan, berusaha menahan air mata yang tak bisa berhenti. "Seandainya... hiks... aku tidak—"

PLAAKK!

Kali ini kepala Persephone tergeletak ke kanan bantal. Darah segar keluar dari bibir merahnya. Perempuan itu memejamkan mata, menikmati bagaimana sakitnya, bagaimana perihnya memiliki suami seperti ini—suami yang selalu membuatnya sakit. Persephone tidak berkata-kata. Ia hanya menangis dan menangis. Air mata yang sudah tersimpan selama satu semester di atas sana kini perlahan-lahan mendekati titik kosong di tangan Hades.

Hades menjambak rambut Persephone. Perempuan itu mengerutkan kening karena sakit, tapi tidak mengeluarkan suara. Tanpa basa-basi, Hades langsung melumat bibirnya. Dilepaskannya rambut Persephone dan dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu.

Persephone takut...

Mereka ambruk di ranjang lembut dan inilah yang Persephone takutkan...

"Pagi ini kau milikku." Bisik Hades sembari melepas baju. Persephone hanya bisa menahan tangis dan memejamkan mata saja. Emosi yang meluap-luap di dalam dadanya membuat Persephone lumpuh.

"Malam nanti kau pun milikku."

Persephone pasrah tatkala mendengar suara baju yang dirobek paksa.

* * *

><p>Seperti yang Persephone duga, esok paginya ia tidak bisa bangun. Perempuan itu hanya tidur di sisi Hades tanpa bisa apa-apa. Selama ini Persephone tak bisa menemukan jawaban atas apa yang telah Hades lakukan padanya. Namun ia yakin bahwa Hades telah melakukan sesuatu yang...amat kasar padanya sampai ia berakhir seperti ini.<p>

Persephone mencium bau tubuh Hades dan menyamankan diri di dadanya. Suara yang ia dengar di pagi itu untuk pertama kalinya adalah dengkuran lembut Hades. Seperti biasanya, Hades bangun sejenak lantaran pergerakan yang Persephone lakukan, kemudian pria itu tidur lagi. Benar-benar pulas, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Persephone mengusap air mata yang menitik di pipinya. Beberapa menit berselang, ia melihat Aela menembus tembok.

"Aela!" jerit Persephone. Sedetik kemudian, perempuan itu langsung menutup mulutnya dan memandang Hades. Pria itu tidur tengkurap sekarang. Aela mendekati Persephone dengan senyum senang. "Ratu."

"Aku rindu padamu..." Wanita itu duduk dengan sudah payah.

"Saya juga, Ratu. Enam bulan terasa sangat lama sekali..."

Persephone tersenyum tulus.

"Ratu, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

Alis Persephone terangkat. "Apa? Sepagi ini...?"

Pelayannya menggeleng. "Ini sudah jam sepuluh."

"Siapa?"

"Seorang dewi. Aphrodite."

"Aphrodite?" keheranan menghiasi wajah Persephone.

"Beliau bilang bahwa beliau harus menyampaikan masalah ini pada Ratu sendiri."

Persephone memakai pakaiannya perlahan, menahan rasa sakit. Dewi Musim Semi itu melihat Aela yang tengah menunduk malu. "Baiklah... akan kutemui dia sekarang."

"Akan saya siapkan airnya."

"Tidak." Gerakan Aela terhenti. "Ratu...?" tanyanya.

"Aku akan mandi nanti..." Persephone melihat Hades yang masih tidur.

"Baik, Ratu." Aela membungkuk.

Mereka berdua berangkat untuk menemui Aphrodite.

Begitu Persephone pergi ke beranda ruang tamu, yang pertama kali mencolok mata adalah rambut pirang Aphrodite. Rambut itu begitu bersinar, dan begitu menawan serta sempurna—bahkan semua bunga indah di Elysium tidak ada tandingannnya.

Aphrodite menoleh ke pintu masuk dan tersenyum. "Hai, Persephone."

Persephone hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Kemari! Cepat!"

Tingkah Aphrodite membuat Persephone heran. Ia nampak... terburu-buru dan nyaris takut akan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?"

Aphrodite memberikan boks cokelat itu kepada Persephone. "Tolong jaga dia..."

Kedua mata Persephone berkedip berulang kali. "Apa ini? Kucing? Maaf... kurasa suamiku tidak suka hewan."

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak tanya! Kumohon jaga dia dan jangan beritahu siapa-siapa!" Mata Aphrodite melirik Aela dengan tajam. "Dan kau juga. Jangan beritahu siapapun!"

Aela berjengit kaget dan menunduk cepat-cepat.

Persephone masih tak mengerti apa yang Aphrodite bicarakan. Ia juga benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan boks cokelat ini.

"Jangan kau buka isinya. Mengerti?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau suruh menjaga kotak ini sementara kau tidak mengizinkan aku membuka isinya! Aku bukan tempat penitipan barang!"

"Sudahlah, Persephone! Sudah kubilang, tolong jaga dia sebentar saja...! Setelah semua masalah ini beres, aku akan mengambilnya kembali!" Aphrodite melirik kesana kemari, seolah takut jika ia dibuntuti. "Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Ingat! Jangan kau buka!"

Dewi Cinta itu langsung berjalan keluar, nyaris berlari. Benar dugaan Persephone. Aphrodite takut ketahuan seseorang karena telah melakukan sesuatu.

Lepas dari itu, ia penasaran akan isi boks cokelat ini. Pasti isinya barang berharga sehingga Aphrodite menyuruhnya untuk menjauh. Persephone tersenyum dalam hati. Toh mengintip pasti boleh. Aphrodite bilang jangan dibuka, tapi Persephone hanya mengintip. Tidak menyalahi aturan, kan?

Tiba-tiba dia ingat sesuatu.

"Tolong bangunkan suamiku. Dia sudah tidur terlalu lama." Perintah Persephone. "Oh, jangan bilang soal boks ini padanya."

"Baik, Ratu." Persephone melihati Aela sampai gadis itu menghilang dari pandangan. Setelah ruangan sepi senyap, Persephone mengunci pintu dan membuka isinya.

Dia menarik nafas kaget.

Boks itu bersinar keemasan. Asap tebal mulai keluar dari sana dan menyelimuti ruangan sampai Persephone tak bisa melihat di mana ia berada. Setelah semua asap itu hilang, Persephone dikejutkan dengan adanya seseorang di depannya. Lebih tepatnya di tempat boks itu berada.

Mulut Persephone terbuka dengan kekaguman. Seorang pria dewasa, dengan rambut emas dan mata biru tengah berdiri di depannya. Persephone nyaris pingsan karena ketampanannya sementara pemuda itu kebingungan di mana ia berada.

"S-siapa kau...?" tanya Persephone, nyaris inosen.

Laki-laki itu melihat Persephone dengan mata biru indahnya dan tersenyum.

"Adonis."

"A..do..nis..." ulang Persephone. Pemuda bernama Adonis itu melihat Persephone lekat-lekat.

"Kau cantik."

Wajah Persephone langsung merah.

"Kau...juga tampan..."

Persephone memandang Adonis lalu tiba-tiba panik. "Sembunyi! Cepat!"

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan sampai kau ketahuan oleh suamiku! Sembunyilah di mana saja!"

Adonis benar-benar penurut. Dia cepat-cepat pergi untuk mencari perlindungan aman sementara Persephone mencari Hades, siapa tahu pria itu sudah bangun.

Tapi apa yang dilihat Persephone mencengangkannya. Hades, tengah berciuman dengan seorang Nymph berambut hijau di bawah pohon. Dengan langkah marah dan tangis air mata, Persephone nyaris melayang di atas lantai—dia pergi ke tempat suaminya berada.

Ditariknya rambut hitam panjang itu dan ditamparnya keras-keras. Hades tersungkur ke bebungaan sambil memegang pipinya yang merah panas. Nafas Persephone tidak karuan. Begitu memburu, begitu liar. Seliar air matanya yang berjatuhan.

Hades langsung melihat Persephone dan membelalakkan mata. Istrinya berada di depannya, berdiri dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Wajahnya bak orang gila. Amat murka. Istrinya berteriak murka dan seketika semuanya bercahaya putih terang. Hades menutupi matanya lantaran silau.

Setelah cahaya putih itu pudar, Persephone sudah tak ada lagi di depan matanya.

Begitu juga Minthe.

"Minthe...?" Hades menoleh ke sana kemari untuk mencari kekasihnya, tapi nihil.

"Minthe...!" jerit Hades. Dia baru kali ini merasakan kebingungan yang amat dahsyat. Apa yang telah Persephone lakukan kepada Minthe?

Hades menoleh ke bawah pohon dan tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah tanaman kecil yang tidak ia kenali sebelumnya. Tanaman itu berada di bawah pohon tepat di mana Minthe berada tadi. Hades mendekati tanaman kecil itu dan mencium bau tubuh Minthe di sana.

"Minthe...?" ucap Hades dengan pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan. Dielusnya daun tanaman itu selayaknya mengelus pipi Minthe.

Hades menjerit frustasi dan amarah. Bersamaan dengan suara auman Hades, langit Elysium menggelap dan petir mulai menyambar. Petir itu menutupi suara teriakan Hades dengan sempurna. Lalu petir menyambar dengan keras dan hujan pun turun dengan deras.

Sang Dewa Underworld itu masih di sana, berlutut di hadapan tanaman kecil di bawah pohon—menetesi tanaman mungil itu dengan air matanya yang asin. 

**Hahah! Begitulah akhir dari kisah perselingkuhan Hades. Kasihan Minthe, dia dirubah menjadi tanaman yang pembaca kenal dengan sebutan mint. Silahkan cari di Mbah G**gle mengenai info lbh lanjut. Wakakakak! Please review! ^^**


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya dan sebagainya adalah kepemilikan Masami Kurumada. Tulisan ini hanya dibuat berdasarkan kesenangan akan Saint Seiya semata dan tidak menghasilkan uang sepeser pun. **

**Chapter 25**

Sejak Persephone mengutuk Minthe menjadi sebuah tanaman, Hades makin mengurung diri. Yang dilakukannya hanya membaca buku di perpustakaan. Selebihnya ia selalu ada di dalam kamar. Shok karena pertama kali kehilangan orang pertama yang ia cintai teramat besar hingga ia tak sanggup untuk bicara kepada siapapun. Setiap kali ia hendak membuka mulutnya, Hades tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

Setelah mengutuk Minthe, Persephone nampak senang—terpancar dari wajah putihnya. Hades hanya diam melihat tingkah laku istrinya. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi bahwa wanita itu senang. Hades tak tahu apakah istrinya itu senang karena bisa membuatnya menderita ataukah senang lantaran salah satu selingkuhannya sudah lenyap. Yang manapun pilihannya, Hades hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia sadar jika dirinya tak bisa melawan Persephone, istrinya sendiri, padahal ia lebih kuat dan lebih superior serta lebih berkuasa dari wanita itu—namun ia tak bisa apa-apa.

Pria itu menghela nafas tak kentara. Di tangan pucatnya tergenggam sebuah kotak berwarna merah marun—sebuah kalung. Hades hendak meminta maaf pada istrinya atas apa yang sudah terjadi. Dia tahu bahwa sudah terlambat untuk meminta maaf, namun tak ada salahnya mencoba daripada terus melihat wajah cemberut sang istri.

Hades berhenti di depan pintu kamar Persephone. Wanita itu lari ke kamarnya sendiri setelah memergoki suaminya selingkuh. Tangan Hades berjalan ke pintu, hendak mengetuk namun urung. Sudah berapa hari setelah kejadian itu? Enam hari? Satu minggu lebih? Apa waktu sepanjang itu cukup untuk membuat pikiran istrinya tenang?

Lebih baik ia membuka pintu perlahan dan menghampiri istrinya dengan cara yang sama pula. Takutnya Persephone akan bertindak kekanak-kanakan jika Hades mengetuk pintunya.

Laki-laki itu membuka pintu nyaris tanpa suara, seperti hantu. Mata hijaunya mengintip ke dalam ruangan, mencari Persephone.

Hades menghela nafas dalam hati. Ia belum menyiapkan kata-kata permintaan maaf. Bagaimana ia akan memulai proposal maafnya?

Gerakan pintu mendadak berhenti. Walau pintu tersebut hanya terbuka sangat sedikit, Hades sudah menghentikannya. Tatapan matanya kini berubah datar seperti biasanya. Dia menutup pintu kamar itu sama seperti ketika membukanya dan berjalan pergi.

Wajahnya datar, begitu datar.

Dan hampa emosi.

Hades berhenti di depan tempat sampah. Ia melihat kotak kalung yang ia bawa untuk Persephone. Tanpa menunggu, Hades langsung membuang kotak itu ke tempat sampah bersama dengan rasa perih di hatinya.

* * *

><p>"Kau yakin semua akan baik-baik saja?" Hyoga melihati Shun yang sedang berduaan di kamar dari balik rumput. Ia menyeruput cokelat panas dan memasang teropong di matanya. Seiya yang memakai jaket tebal ala Eskimo ada di sebelah Hyoga, sedang mengunyah keripik kentang yang mereka bawa.<p>

"Kurasa." Jawab Seiya yang menyipitkan mata karena jarak mereka yang jauh. "Mereka berdua nampak bahagia."

"Aku tahu itu." Hyoga melihat Shun lekat-lekat. "Aku takut Shun hanya menganggapnya sebagai pelarian."

"Siapapun yang merasakan sakit hati yang mendalam tidak akan sembuh semudah itu." Hyoga menyeruput cokelat panasnya. Gelembung salju yang menelpel di hidungnya ia tiup dengan sebal.

Seiya masih melihati Shun. Si Andromeda sedang tertawa melihat film lucu bersama si June. "Melupakan kekasih yang pergi dengan pria lain itu tidak mudah."

Hyoga menghela nafas dan membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Seiya. Terkadang omongan nocah super hiperaktif itu ada benarnya juga. "Ya. Apalagi dia tahu siapa pria itu."

"Kau benar, Hyoga." Seiya menyeruput minumannya.

Mereka jua tak menyangka bahwa orang yang merebut calon kekasih Shun adalah Hades, sang Dewa Underworld itu. Tak menyangkanya karena mereka tahu Hades tak bisa mencintai dan tak tahu arti kata cinta. Hades yang mereka kenal adalah Hades yang angkuh, masa bodoh dan kejam. Mana mungkin dia bisa mendapatkan wanita anggun nan inosen seperti Kore. Tapi kenyataan bicara sebaliknya.

Kini Kore menyandang gelar Ratu Underworld. Kenyataan itu begitu mengejutkan sehingga tak dapat dipercaya.

* * *

><p>Hades berjalan ke depan rak buku, mencari-cari buku yang belum ia baca. Tiba-tiba pandangan matanya langsung gelap. Laki-laki itu mendengar tawa seorang wanita di belakang.<p>

"Tebak siapa?"

Hades menghela nafas dengan diam. Betapa bodohnya...

Ketika Hades tidak menjawab, Persephone memiringkan kepala. Dia heran. Tangan mungilnya lari dari mata Hades.

"Kenapa? Ada yang aneh? Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Hades berbalik badan lalu memandang istrinya dengan diam. Dia nampak senang.

Ya, sangat senang.

"Kenapa? Ada yang aneh pada wajahku?"

Hades kembali menghela nafas dan duduk bersandar di kursi malas. Ia membuka buku yang ada di meja dan membacanya. Istrinya membungkuk dan melihati wajah Hades, tak sabaran. "Kau ingin bilang apa tadi?"

"Tidak." Hanya itu jawabannya.

Persephone menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Hades. Tingkahnya seperti seorang anak kecil. "Ayolah! Kau ingin bilang apa tadi? Beri tahu aku!"

Dia menghela nafas lagi. Istrinya terlalu gembira. Tentu saja. Wanita mana yang tidak senang akan kehadiran pria tampan berambut pirang dan bermata biru di ranjangnya? Ketika melihat hal itu, ekspresi Hades hanya datar. Dia tak tahu harus memasang mimik wajah yang seperti apa dan juga tak tahu harus berlaku seperti apa karena ia tak pernah melihat seseorang yang ia cintai bersama dengan orang lain. Hades tak punya orang yang ia cintai.

Kecuali ibunya, tentu.

Ketika melihat mereka berdua saja di ranjang itu, kata-kata yang terukir dalam hati Hades hanya,

"Oh."

Hanya itu. Hanya sebuah 'oh' simpel tak bernada, tapi melekat erat.

"Bisakah kau diam?!" Hades menarik tangannya dari Persephone. Ia benci wanita yang cerewet.

Hades menarik nafas lega dalam diam karena Persephone langsung membungkam bibir setelah ia bentak. Bibir pria itu tertarik ke atas sedikit, tersenyum antara ada dan tiada. Begini baru bagus. Akhirnya ia bisa membaca dengan tenang.

"Buku itu lebih penting dari segala-galanya?" cemooh Persephone. Hades berhenti membaca dan melihatnya sebentar lalu menjawab dengan nada datar.

"Tidak, tapi buku ini lebih penting darimu."

Tamparan Persephone berhasil Hades cegah dengan cara memegang tangannya.

"Lepas." Ucap wanita itu, berusaha menarik tangannya.

Hades hanya melihati Persephone dengan tatapan _blank_. Pelan-pelan, ia melepaskan tangan Persephone dan kembali membaca. Keceriaan wanita itu mulai memudar.

"Nymph bodoh itu masih ada di pikiranmu rupanya."

Hening.

"Jawab aku, Hades!" Persephone menggebrak meja dengan keras, namun tidak juga membuat Hades tergugah untuk menjawab. Hades hanya diam.

"Oh..." hina Persephone. "Pura-pura tidak mendengar rupanya."

Hades meremas bukunya. Bisakah wanita ini tidak mengganggu acara membacanya sekali saja?

"Jawab aku!" pinta Persephone. "Kau lebih mementingkan dia daripada aku, kan?! Ketika kuajak kau bicara, dia selalu ada di pikiranmu! Di manapun dan kapanpun dia yang selalu ada di pikiran licikmu itu! Bukan aku, kan?! Bukan aku, kan, yang ada di pikiranmu?!"

Brengsek. Perempuan ini sudah membuka lebar-lebar luka hati Hades yang mati-matian ia pendam. Pria itu kembali ingat hari terakhirnya bersama Minthe. Memori-memori kenangan tentang Minthe pun kembali berputar dalam ingatan Hades.

"Kau tidak menjawab karena itu benar, kan?! Kau sama saja dengan saudara-saudaramu itu! Kalian semua memang gigolo! "

Hades langsung membanting bukunya ke meja, membuat Persephone menjerit kaget. Wajah Hades begitu kejam.

"Diam."

"Nah, kau memang memikirkannya!" ulang Persephone. "Aku adalah istrimu, Hades! Kau tak pernah sedikitpun memikirkan aku, tapi kau memikirkan wanita asing itu! Aku adalah seorang dewi dan dia... dia hanya seorang Nymph!"

Persephone langsung menerima tamparan Hades bulat-bulat. Perempuan itu menjerit kesakitan dan tersungkur ke belakang. Dipegangnya pipi kiri yang panas dan makin deraslah air matanya.

Mimik wajah Hades masih tetap, tapi pandangan matanya yang hampa emosi kini berubah jijik pada Persephone. Perempuan itu menangis tersedu-sedu dan berteriak serak, "Kenapa kau selalu melakukan ini padaku?! Apa salahku?! Apa...?!"

Jika seseorang bertanya kepada Hades seberapa benci ia pada istrinya, maka Hades akan menjawab 'sangat benci'. Begitu benci sampai ia tak bisa mengukurnya lagi.

"Kuberitahu padamu, Persephone." Nada suara Hades begitu dingin. Karena takut, Persephone mendongak ke atas, melihat suaminya.

"Orang yang pertama kali memperkenalkan aku pada cinta adalah kau." Hades memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu membukanya. Dia kembali duduk dan membaca, "Namun, yang mengajarkan aku arti cinta itu adalah Minthe."

Persephone menggigit bibirnya dan menampar pipi Hades.

"Itulah yang tak kusuka darimu! Kenapa harus wanita lain?! Kau tak pernah mengerti apa yang kumau dan tak pernah memperlakukanku dengan lembut! Kau sebenarnya menginginkan apa—istri atau binatang buas?!"

Hades langsung berdiri dan melirik Persephone dari ujung matanya. Pandangan mata Hades begitu kejam.

"Inilah yang harus kita bicarakan, _Persephone._" Hades langsung mendorong Persephone ke tembok dan memojokkannya. "Apa sebenarnya _maumu_?"

Persephone tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Hades begitu menakutkan...

Bukannya bersimpatik dan melepaskan istrinya, Hades malah menyeringai kejam. "Tak pernah mengerti apa yang kau mau, eh? Kau saja yang bisu karena tak bisa bicara apa yang kau mau. Bicara padaku, dan aku akan memberikan semuanya padamu, _Persephone._"

"Hentikan...!"

"Apa?" seringai Hades makin lebar. "Kau bicara apa?"

Persephone menelan ludah dan membentak. "Hentikan semua ini! Tidakkah kau tahu aku takut padamu...!?"

"Tidak. Aku tak mengerti."

"Itulah yang aku tak suka darimu! Kau terlalu keji! Kau terlalu bengis sampai kau tak tahu penderitaan istrimu sendiri!"

"Nah, itulah masalahnya, dasar anak labil!" balas Hades. Dia menujuk istrinya dengan kasar. "Kau tak pernah berkata apapun padaku! Setiap kutanya 'ada apa' kau selalu menjawab 'tidak ada'! Itu yang kau bilang 'tak tahu penderitaanku'?!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang anak labil?!" Persephone berhenti sejenak untuk menghapus air mata. "Kau yang tiba-tiba menjauh dariku! Aku tak tahu apa salahku dan tiba-tiba kau bertingkah dingin padaku!"

Raut wajah Hades makin suram dan penuh amarah. "Dengar, bocah. Apa kau dulu mencintaiku? Tidak! Kau menyayangiku? Tidak! Apakah kau peduli padaku? Tidak! Untuk apa aku mengejar cinta dari seseorang yang bahkan membenciku sampai ke liang kuburnya?! Kau sendiri sudah punya laki-laki itu di ranjangmu!"

Persephone menarik nafas terkejut. Ia kaget karena baru pertama kali kepergok sedang berduaan dengan Adonis. Persephone, ada saja alasan yang dipakai, menunjuk Hades dengan frustasi. "Jika kau dulu mencintaiku, kenapa kau tidak berjuang mendapatkan cintaku?!"

"Apakah kau juga berjuang mendapatkan benda yang kau katakan cinta itu, bocah?!" Hades balik membentak. Ia membiarkan Persephone mengarahkannya ke percakapan lain. Laki-laki itu mudah saja bagi Hades untuk dilenyapkan. "Dan semua ini salah siapa?!"

"Ini semua salahmu!" tunjuk Persephone dengan seluruh egonya.

"Ini salah kita berdua, bodoh!" jawab Hades. "Sekarang berhenti membentak! Kita bicarakan masalah ini baik-baik!"

Persephone diam membisu, sesekali ia sesenggukan. Hades menjauh dari istrinya. Walaupun mereka berdua ngos-ngosan karena saling membentak, Hades pulih berkali-kali lipat dari Persephone. Laki-laki itu naik ranjang.

"Kemari, Persephone."

Lantaran takut diapa-apakan, perempuan itu masih berdiri bak patung di sana. Ia melihat Hades dengan ketidakpercayaan, menganalisanya apakah pria itu akan menamparnya atau tidak.

"Kemari."

Mendengar nada suara Hades yang lebih tegas, Persephone langsung mendekat. Dia tidak naik ranjang, melainkan duduk di pinggirnya. Punggung kecilnya menjadi tontonan bagi Hades.

"Bagaimana kita bisa bicara jika kau memunggungiku, anak sialan!"

Persephone berjengit takut dan bergegas naik ranjang dan duduk di sebelah Hades. Kedua tangannya yang terlipat dengan rapi di atas lutut sesekali bergerak-gerak, tanda ia takut dan juga gugup. Persephone tidak berani melihat suaminya.

"Apa yang kau mau?"

Persephone diam membisu, masih memainkan jemarinya. Hades menunggu lama tapi tak ada satupun kalimat keluar dari bibir Persephone.

"Apa kau tuli? Jawab aku! Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku?!"

"Aku mendengarmu! Jangan membentak!" air mata Persephone mulai deras. Hades melarikan tangan untuk menyapu rambut acak-acakannya, frustasi.

"Inilah yang aku tak suka dari kalian, wanita! Bukannya menjawab, malah menangis!"

Hades menghela nafas lelah ketika tahu Persephone tidak berhenti, malah makin kencang menangis. "Persephone, berhenti menangis."

Laki-laki itu langsung memeluk istri mudanya dan memangkunya. Diciumnya rambut lembut nan harum Persephone. Perempuan itu membelalakkan mata barang sebentar, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di dada Hades—membuat bajunya basah di depan.

Hades tidak bisa berkata lembut dan memuja seseorang dengan kata-kata menawan. Dia sama sekali buta jika harus berhadapan dengan rayuan dan kalimat gombal untuk menyenangkan hati wanita. Maka dari itu, dia hanya diam membisu. Tak ada kata-kata meloncat dari bibir tipisnya ketika mengelus rambut Persephone. Dia hanya diam sambil menikmati tangisan istrinya.

Setelah bermenit-menit berselang, barulah tangisan Persephone mereda. Hades bisa bernafas lega dan mencium rambut istrinya lagi.

Persephone memandang baju suaminya yang basah. Perutnya terasa terbalik-balik. Persephone takut ditampar gara-gara membuat baju suaminya basah karena air mata.

"Maaf..."Dia mendengar Hades menghela nafas.

"Berhenti meminta maaf, Persephone."

"Tapi—"

"Berhenti meminta maaf!"

Persephone berjengit kaget, air matanya hendak keluar lagi. Hades menggaruk rambutnya. Dia menyesal karena telah membentak istrinya. "Maaf, Persephone."

Hades tak pernah mengerti kenapa ia begitu emosi ketika menghadapi istrinya. Ada saja perasaan yang menyulut kemarahannya untuk dilampiaskan ke Persephone. Dielusnya pipi mulus dewi muda itu dan diciumnya dengan hati-hati, seolah Persephone terbuat dari porselen.

Wajah Persephone kemudian memerah. Ia melihat Hades malu-malu.

"Ayo... jalan-jalan..."

Hades merasa salah dengar. "Apa?"

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan... denganmu..." kata-kata terakhirnya nyaris seperti bisikan.

Hades terdiam. Bukannya ketika Persephone berada di sini, di dunia sana sedang mengalami musim dingin? Sebuah musim yang kebanyakan orang memilih di dalam rumah, duduk di depan perapian. Musim dingin tak lebih dari kematian, yang ada hanyalah lingkungan penuh salju—tak ada pemandangan yang memukau. Pohon-pohon dipenuhi dengan butiran putih bernama salju dan rumput pun tertutupi akannya, begitu juga dengan bunga. Lalu jalan-jalan untuk melihat apa?

Laki-laki itu menarik nafas dalam hati. Ia baru ingat jika Persephone tak pernah tahu dunia sana ketika dirinya berada di Underworld.

"Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat, Persephone."

Persephone memasang wajah inosen. "Kenapa?"

Hades mengutuk seleranya yang buruk. Bukan saja bodoh, cerewet dan labil, anak ini juga terlalu banyak bertanya!

"Dengar." Ucap Hades dengan nada khidmat. "Dunia sana sekarang sedang mengalami musim dingin. Kau tahu musim dingin? Musim dingin itu adalah kumpulan bulan-bulan yang penuh dengan udara dingin dan ketidakindahan. Banyak tanaman yang mati dan tidak berdaun. Lebih baik kau urungkan niatmu itu."

"Kau menjelaskannya padaku seolah aku bodoh."

Hades mendengus. "Kau memang bodoh."

Sedetik kemudian teriakan Hades terdengar di lorong, membuat Thanatos menjatuhkan roti yang digigitnya.

* * *

><p>Seorang anak kecil yang mengenakan jaket bulu tebal tengah menyeruput cokelat panas yang baru ia beli. Ia tertawa senang karena cokelatnya manis seperti permen yang ia suka. Gadis kecil itu merogoh uang yang ia simpan di saku jaket dan tersenyum. Masih ada sisa uang untuk beli permen.<p>

Ia berlari dengan gembira, namun ia berhenti setelah berlari beberapa meter. Mata bulatnya menangkap dua sosok manusia yang benar-benar aneh. Yang satunya sangat cantik dan satunya lagi begitu tampan namun berkulit seperti hantu. Anak kecil itu melongo melihati mereka berjalan di depannya. Mereka begitu mencolok sehingga amat mustahil untuk mengalihkan pandangan mata.

Persephone menangkupkan kedua tangan untuk menangkap salju yang turun. Gadis itu tertawa manis dan menutul benda putih aneh itu. Hades di sebelahnya hanya melihati tanpa bicara.

"Lihat! Lihat!" ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan benda putih kepada Hades. "Bukankah benda ini lucu? Apa namanya?"

Hades memandanginya sesaat dan bergumam. "Salju."

"Salju?" ulang Persephone dengan keluguan tiada akhir. "Nama yang lucu."

Ditiupnya salju mungil itu dan tertawalah dia. Hades hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil mengamati tingkah laku istri mudanya. Persephone menarik lengan bajunya, mencari perhatian.

"Hm?"

"Ayo kita ke rumah ibu."

Hades merasa ia dihantam oleh batu. Ke rumah Demeter? Yang benar saja!

"Ayo, ayo!" Persephone menggandeng tangan Hades.

"Untuk apa kita ke sana?" Hades tak ingin bertemu dengan Demeter. Hubungan mereka berdua bagai minyak dan air setelah kehidupan Persephone dibagi dua—antara Hades dan Demeter. Sikap Demeter selalu buruk padanya dan Hades tak suka itu. Ke rumah orang itu pastilah akan membawa malapetaka saja!

"Kita sudah keluar dan berjalan-jalan, jadi sekalian saja."

"Tapi..."

Hades tahu ia bisa menarik Persephone ke arah yang diinginkan—menjauh dari kediaman Demeter—namun badannya tak bisa bergerak. Mata hijaunya hanya melihati istrinya dari belakang, lalu kedua mata indah itu beranjak ke tangan mereka berdua yang saling terikat satu sama lain.

Tanpa Hades sadari, ia tesenyum.

Ia tak ingin melepas tangan lembut istrinya.

* * *

><p>Persephone sudah pergi dari kehidupannya. Anak semata wayangnya sudah hilang lenyap. Gadis sucinya pergi ke tempat mengerikan dan menjijikkan bernama Underworld dan tak kan kembali selama enam bulan ke depan. Demeter meremas gagang kayu panci yang sedang ia panasi dengan penuh amarah.<p>

Bagaimana Demeter bisa santai mengingat anak semata wayangnya itu sedang ada di tempat penuh maksiat. Pasti sekarang Persephone sedang diapa-apakan oleh si brengsek Hades itu! Demeter ingin sekali menyelamatkan Persephone dari dunia hitam itu, tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya.

"Ya, sebentar." Ucapnya ketika mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu. Demeter mengecilkan api dan bergegas ke pintu. Rambut gandum panjangnya yang diikat melambai-lambai dengan indah.

Siapa yang kira-kira ada di balik pintu itu? Demeter heran karena jarang ada orang yang menemuinya. Demeter membuka pintu itu dan kaget bukan main melihat seorang wanita cantik berbalut pakaian tebal yang anggun. Syal peach menghalangi sebagian wajahnya, namun Demeter tahu siapa wanita itu.

"Kore?"

Persephone tersenyum dan memeluk ibunya. "Aku rindu pada ibu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini, Kore?" Demeter mengelus rambut anaknya. "Bukankah kau bersama—Hades!" dia berteriak ketika tahu ada seseorang lagi di belakang anaknya.

Karena insting ibu, Demeter langsung memeluk anaknya dan menjauh dari Hades. "Mau apa kau di sini?! Pergi! Pergi!"

"Bu, Hades mengantarkan aku kemari."

"Jangan membelanya, Kore! Ibu tahu kau diancam, kan? Jangan khawatir, Ibu ada di sini. Kau bisa bicara yang sebenarnya."

Persephone melepas pelukan ibunya. "Bu, aku tidak diancam olehnya. Sungguh. Kami kemari karena kebetulan saja."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan anaknya, mimik wajah Demeter berubah sedih. "Oh, begitu rupanya..."

Untuk mencerahkan suasana yang suram, Persephone masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti Hades. mulanya Demeter enggan untuk membuka pintu untuk pria itu, akan tetapi melihat anaknya yang nampak senang, akhirnya Demeter menyerah.

"Ibu, airnya sudah matang. Kumatikan, ya?" Persephone mematikan api lalu melepas mantelnya. Hades hanya diam dan duduk di sofa setelah melepas mantel tebalnya. Demeter menutup pintu dan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Kalian ingin minum apa?" tanya wanita itu dengan canggung.

"Tidak usah, Bu. Hanya saja..." Persephone tersenyum lelah. "Kami berdua jalan kemari tadi. Boleh aku tidur...?"

Mata Demeter membelalak. "Jalan?! Jalan kaki?! Astaga, Kore!"

"Anakmu baik-baik saja, Demeter. Jika dia mati, pasti kau akan tahu."

"Kau makhluk terkutuk!"

"Bu... aku istirahat dulu." Persephone naik tangga. "Kore, sayang?" panggil Demeter.

Persephone melihat ibunya yang berwajah khawatir. "Perlu bantuan? Ibu bisa menuntunmu jika kau mau. Ibu takut kau jatuh di tengah jalan." Hades memutar mata mendengar kata-kata itu.

Anak semata wayangnya tidak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum dan beranjak pergi. Demeter jadi heran sendiri. Sejak kapan Kore mulai tidak menjawab pertanyaannya? Lamunannya dibuyarkan ketika tahu ke mana Hades pergi.

"Kenapa kau naik tangga?!"

Hades berhenti dan melihat Demeter dari balik bahu. "Tidur."

Mulut Demeter terbuka, hendak melarang, tapi suaranya tidak keluar. Kore anaknya sudah punya suami dan merupakan hal yang wajar jika mereka...

Demeter memprediksi bahwa dirinya tak kan bisa tidur nyenyak hari ini.

* * *

><p>Baru Persephone memejamkan mata, pintu kamarnya diketuk. Wanita itu menggerutu dan menendang selimut. Pasti itu ibunya! Sudah dibilang ia tak perlu apa-apa, malah kemari! Sambil menggerutu, Persephone membuka pintu kamar. Ia sudah siap dengan segala alasan.<p>

"Boleh aku tidur?" sosok Hades mengagetkannya. Tanpa basa-basi dibukanya pintu.

"Kupikir kau ibu." Ucap Persephone dengan nada mengantuk.

"Hmph." Hanya itu yang Hades katakan.

Istrinya menguap dan kembali naik ranjang. Tanpa berselimut, dia langsung tertidur pulas, membuat Hades heran setengah mati. Mata hijau Hades mengamati wajah Persephone dengan seksama.

Tangan Hades memegang dadanya. Hangat. Ada sesuatu yang hangat di dada Hades dan kini menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Cinta?

Perlahan tapi pasti, jemari Hades memegang tangan lentik istrinya. Diraba dan dielusnya tangan lembut itu sambil melihat wajah Persephone yang tertidur. Dengan lembut, bibir Hades bersarang di dahi dewi musim semi.

_Aku akan selalu di sisimu, Persephone..._ Janji Hades pada dirinya sendiri.

_Selalu._

**Maaf, baru update soalnya minggu ini full uas, jd g sempet update. Ngotot belajar grammar, tapi soalnya abc-an. G jadi stres, deh. Mukakaka! Sekali lagi, maaf untuk keterlambatan update!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya dan sebagainya adalah kepemilikan Masami Kurumada. Tulisan ini hanya dibuat berdasarkan kesenangan akan Saint Seiya semata dan tidak menghasilkan uang sepeser pun. **

**Chapter 26**

Demeter mendengarnya.

Meski samar, namun wanita itu mendengarnya. Dewi yang cantik jelita itu berusaha memendam kepalanya di bawah bantal agar tidak mendengarnya, namun nihil. Sudah berkali-kali ia berpindah posisi agar suara itu tidak sampai ke telinganya, akan tetapi tak satupun yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Suara-suara itu saling sahut menyahut bagai dua orang yang sedang berdebat. Dia tak suka ini.

Ia tak suka karena suara itu mengingatkannya pada mereka berdua—pada dirinya dan Zeus dulu. Mengingatkan dirinya betapa polosnya dia, dan betapa percayanya dia pada playboy kelas angkasa itu. Oh, betapa ingin Demeter memutar waktu ke saat di mana ia masih polos.

"Kore!" teriak Demeter ketika ia mendengar suara anaknya lagi. Anaknya tidak sedang membuat kegaduhan ataupun memainkan radio dengan suara kencang. Tepatnya, Kore dan si makhluk terkutuk itu sedang bersenang-senang. Sudah lewat berjam-jam dan Demeter masih saja mendengar suara anaknya. Ia dengar dengan telinganya sendiri Kore anaknya bilang bahwa ia ingin tidur karena lelah, tapi kenyataannya dia bisa menjerit-jerit di lantai atas berjam-jam.

Benar-benar.

Demeter menghela nafas lega karena suara di lantai atas berhenti. Akhirnya ia bisa tidur dengan tenang! Wanita itu menata bantal dan berbaring dengan helaan lega. Ia memikirkan alasan anaknya kemari. Untuk apa anaknya kemari membawa si Hades? Harusnya Hades tinggal saja di dalam lubang maksiat bernama Underworld itu. Anaknya juga mulai tertular oleh kekurang ajaran Hades. Kore hanya datang lalu tidur. Tidak ada percakapan ataupun basa-basi. Sebagai anak, setidaknya Kore bertanya apakah ibunya baik-baik saja atau apa yang bisa dibantu atau semacamnya—tapi Demeter tidak mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu!

Perempuan itu memejamkan mata dengan kesal. Ia berharap Hypnos segera memberinya jembatan tidur agar malam panjang dan melelahkan ini cepat terlewat. Belum semenit; Demeter langsung bangun dengan marah karena ia mendengar desahan panjang anaknya.

Tanpa menunggu, Demeter langsung membawa tongkat untuk menghadang maling. Dengan langkah marah, dinaikinya tangga. Demeter tidak mengetuk pintu kamar Kore, melainkan langsung masuk. Biar tahu rasa anaknya! Biar dia malu.

"Kore!" jerit Demeter. Ia langsung menyesal kenapa ia tidak mengetuk pintu tadi. Gaya Hades bercinta benar-benar lebih liar daripada Zeus hingga Demeter tak bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang ia lihat.

Persephone melihat ibunya dan memekik kaget. "Apa yang Ibu lakukan?!"

"Apa yang Ibu lakukan?!" ulang Demeter, tak percaya. "Kalian mengganggu tidurku! Sudahi apa yang kalian lakukan dan pergi tidur!"

Demeter menunjuk Hades dengan tongkatnya. "Kau juga! Menjauh dari anakku! Jika bercinta jangan lama-lama! Satu jam saja cukup! Kalian tidak tahu betapa mengganggunya suara kalian itu?!"

"M-maaf, Bu..." Persephone menarik nafas cepat ketika Hades berpisah dari dirinya.

"Kami baru mulai, Demeter." Ucap Hades, kalem.

Wajah Demeter memerah. "Baru mulai?! Itu yang kau sebut baru mulai?! Aku tidak akan mentolerir hal ini! Akan kuadukan pada Zeus jika kalian kembali melakukan hal bodoh ini!"

Persephone langsung panik. "I-Ibu...!"

"Tidak, Kore. Kau sudah jadi anak nakal! Ibu akan bersikap tegas padamu mulai saat ini!"

Demeter langsung malu sendiri tatkala melihat banyak bekas kemerahan ada di tubuh anaknya. Ia membatin mau-maunya Kore dipermainkan oleh Hades. Nampaknya penjelasan Demeter tentang laki-laki hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Kore. Keterlaluan sekali!

"Demeter." Tegur Hades.

"Yang tak pernah punya anak diam saja! Kau lihat tingkah lakunya? Ini semua gara-gara kau! Kau merusak moral anakku hingga ia jadi wanita murahan!"

Hades langsung berdiri di depan Demeter. Pria itu merasa terhina juga. "Perempuan yang kau sebut wanita murahan itu istriku, Demeter. Jaga tingkah lakumu."

"Kau juga jaga tingkah lakumu!" Demeter menunjuk Hades yang telanjang bulat di depannya.

Pria itu mendengus. "Kadang aku heran dengan caramu mendidik anak. Oh, aku lupa. Kau dulu ditinggalkan oleh Zeus. Tak heran kau jadi paranoid dengan semua lelaki. Heh, betapa tololnya."

"Berani-beraninya kau mengungkit masa laluku! Kau juga senang melakukannya dengan wanita lain di lubang hitammu itu! Tak heran Kore anakku sekarang berubah menjadi salah satunya!"

"Maaf saja, Demeter. Watak ibu menurun pada anaknya, jadi bukan salahku jika anak emasmu berubah seperti sekarang."

"Seseorang yang telah membuat anakku jadi wanita murahan bicara rupanya. Kupikir tadi suara rumput." Ejek wanita itu.

"Gaya bicaramu memang seperti anakmu. Kurang ajar. Aku tidak heran."

"DIAM!"

Demeter dan Hades langsung melihat Persephone. Wajah persephone benar-benar masam.

"Pada dasarnya kalian tengah menghinaku, kan?!"

"Kore, Ibu tidak—"

"Diam!" teriak Persephone. Aura otoriter mulai muncul dalam dirinya. "Keluar, kalian berdua! Keluar dari kamarku!"

Hades memelas. "Persephone, ini bukan seperti yang kau dengar... aku sama sekali tidak menghinamu."

"Diam! Keluar!" Perintahnya sambil turun dari tempat tidur, tak peduli jika ia tidak mengenakan apapun. Dia mendorong Demeter dan Hades keluar kamar.

BLAM!

Hades menarik nafas, baru menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ia menggedor pintu kamar Persephone. "Seph! Bajuku ma—umph!"

Pakaian Hades yang dilempar Persephone bersarang di wajah pria itu. Pintu kembali ditutup dengan suara keras. Hades memelas. "Seph...!"

"Pergi dari kamarku!" terdengar teriakan dari dalam.

Hening...

Hades membelalakkan mata lagi. Ia baru saja memelas di hadapan Demeter! Betapa bodohnya! Imejnya sebagai penguasa tak berhati dan berjiwa kini pasti hancur total! Ia menoleh ke arah Demeter berada, dengan harapan bahwa wanita itu pergi.

Sial bagi Hades, Demeter ada di sana.

Demeter melihati Hades, dan Hades melihati Demeter.

"Kau menjijikkan."

"Terima kasih." Jawab Hades sambil memakai celana.

* * *

><p>Ia benar-benar tak mengerti perasaan dan apa yang wanita pikirkan. Ketika mereka bicara A, dalam sekejap mereka bisa berubah dan bicara B. Itulah yang terjadi pada Persephone. Jelas-jelas Hades membelanya di depan Demeter, tapi wanita itu langsung marah dan mengusirnya. Padahal tadi Persephone begitu senang, namun dalam sekejap ia berubah total.<p>

Hades benar-benar tak mengerti. Seratus persen tak mengerti.

"Makan rotimu."

Perintah Demeter tak Hades hiraukan. Wajahnya masih _blank_ karena memikirkan istrinya yang berpikiran labil. Demeter memandanginya dengan pandangan benci. Ia tak suka ada orang asing selain dirinya yang memikirkan Kore. Bagi Demeter, Kore adalah miliknya dan tak ada seorang pun yang boleh memikirkan Kore sekeras bagaimana Demeter memikirkannya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!" Demeter mengarahkan spatulanya ke Hades. "Sekarang anakku mengurung diri di kamarnya dan tidak mau sarapan!"

"Demeter."

"Aku membencimu, Hades. Kau dengar itu?! Aku membencimu! Sihir apa yang kau lakukan hingga membuat anakku tertarik kepadamu?!"

"Demeter."

"Kalian bertiga sama saja! Kau, Poseidon dan Zeus—kalian bertiga memang sama-sama gigolo! Setelah kau menikahi seorang wanita, kau pasti akan lari dengan wanita lain dan meniduri mereka! Lihatlah Hera! Dia jadi wanita dingin dan pencemburu gara-gara perlakuan kalian!" kicauan Demeter tak kunjung berhenti. "Harusnya kalian punah saja dari bumi ini! Dan sekarang kau sok memikirkan anakku seolah-olah kau adalah aku! Aku tak kan terpengaruh dengan takti—"

Hades langsung melumat lidah Demeter dengan liar.

Spatula dewi cantik jelita itu terjatuh di lantai.

* * *

><p>"Hades bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" teriak Persephone sembari membanting bantal ke tempat tidur. Bagaimana bisa dia menghina istrinya sendiri (bahkan berkolaborasi dengan ibunya)? Persephone mendengus kesal. Padahal kemarin malam mereka tengah bermesraan dan <em>mood<em>nya benar-benar bagus sampai Demeter datang.

Ibunya mengacaukan semua hal!

"Ibu bodoh! Bodoh! Dewi Gandum bodoh!"

Padahal statusnya sekarang adalah ratu. Seharusnya Demeter lebih menghormati dan menghargainya, tapi kenyataannya malah sebaliknya! Ibunya terus menerus memperlakukannya sebagai anak kecil! Demi Styx dia akan berumur sembilan belas tahun ini!

Persephone ngos-ngosan dan lapar. Hari paginya diisi dengan acara membanting bantal dan marah-marah.

"Mereka semua bodoh!" dengusnya sambil menyisir rambut. "Thanatos juga bodoh! Hades bodoh! Semuanya bodoh!"

Brak!

Persephone membanting sisir di meja rias dan keluar kamar. Dia masih belum bisa mengontrol emosinya dengan baik, bahkan langkah kakinya terdengar menggebu—seperti anak kecil yang ngambek tidak dibelikan permen.

Perempuan itu berharap ada susu cokelat panas dan roti untuk sarapan ini, jika tidak maka ia akan langsung naik ke kamarnya! Dia marah! Sangat, sangat marah! Rasanya Persephone bisa membalik rumah ini seratus delapan puluh derajat sekarang!

Begitu menginjakkan kaki di lantai satu, mata dan mulutnya langsung terbuka lebar.

Hades mendesah dalam dan mencium makin ganas. Lidahnya berjalan ke segala arah, merasakan mulut Demeter. Tak lama, ia melepas ciumannya. Demeter nampak seperti boneka, pandangan matanya tidak fokus dan bahkan air liur yang mereka berdua produksi yang ada di bibirnya tidak dilap. Demeter terduduk lemas di kursi. Ia sangat shok dan tak mampu berbicara. Sementara itu, Hades berjalan ke tempat cuci piring dan meludah. Diputarnya kran dan berkumurlah dia.

Setelah berkumur, Hades mematikan kran dan berbalik untuk berjalan ke meja makan. Ia melihat Persephone yang mematung di depan tangga. "Selamat pagi, Persephone."

Perempuan itu melihati Hades dengan pandangan tak percaya, lalu melihati ibunya yang mematung di atas kursi—benar-benar diam tak bersuara.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan?"

"Ibumu terlalu cerewet." Jawab Hades dengan tenang. Dia duduk di kursi dan melahap rotinya. Dewi Musim Semi itu kembali melihati ibunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong mulut ibumu lumayan juga."

Persephone langsung melempar kepala Hades dengan wajan.

* * *

><p>Kedua tangan putih cerah Persephone teregang ke atas sambil berjalan di antara bebungaan. Hades berjalan tanpa bersuara di belakang. Ada dua buah plester di dahi pucatnya, tapi tidak terlalu nampak karena terhalang rambutnya yang berantakan.<p>

Hades diam melihati istrinya yang berjalan ke istana dengan setengah menari. Dahinya yang dihantam wajan milik Demeter berdenyut-denyut sakit. Jika Hades tahu bagaimana cemberut itu, ia pasti sudah melakukannya dari tadi.

"Serpephone!" tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil nama... istrinya? Mereka berdua menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan si penjaga bodoh Elysium datang dengan berlari. Dia berhenti di depan Persephone (Thanatos nampaknya tidak menyadari ada Hades).

Persephone memandang si Dewa Kematian dengan sengit. "Apa maumu?"

"Apa maksudmu 'apa maumu'?!" tanya Thanatos balik dengan marah. "Singkirkan peliharaanmu itu dari istana Tuan Hades!"

Wanita itu terdiam sesaat, tahu benar apa maksud binatang peliharaan itu. "Apapun bentuk rumah tanggaku bukanlah urusanmu! Urusi saja dirimu sendiri!"

"Rumah tangga Tuan Hades termasuk urusanku jika kau membawa seorang pria lemah yang seperti banci itu kemari!"

"Beraninya kau mengatakan Adonis banci! Dia tidak banci! Dia tampan, tidak sepertimu!"

"Aku tahu aku memang jelek, tapi tolong sadarlah siapa yang lebih jelek di sini! Membawa binatang dari dunia lain di belakang suaminya sendiri!"

"Thanatos."

Si rambut hitam keabu-abuan itu menjerit kaget. Matanya menerawang ke asal suara dan langsung membungkuk begitu menangkap sosok Tuannya.

"T-Tuan Hades! H-hari yang cerah!"

"Pergi dari sini, Thanatos." Dewa satu ini jika bertemu Persephone seperti anak kecil. Mereka bertengkar dan saling menjelek-jelekkan. Seperti manusia saja—menjijikkan.

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, si Dewa Kematian itu langsung ngacir. Persephone memandang kepergiannya dengan sebal.

"Persephone, kau adalah ratu di sini. Tolong jaga tingkah lakumu."

"Tapi dia yang menghinaku duluan! Bukan salahku!"

"Jangan kekanak-kanakan, Persephone." Tegur pria itu sambil berjalan. Langkahnya panjang-panjang sehingga Persephone harus berlari untuk menejarnya.

"T-tunggu!" ketika sudah mengejar Hades, Persephone kembali berbicara. "Kenapa aku yang salah? Thanatos yang datang duluan dan menghinaku!"

"Siapa yang bilang kau salah?"

"Kau yang bilang!"

Hades frustasi. Frustasi menghadapi anak kecil yang bukan anak kecil, tapi juga bukan wanita dewasa. Egonya benar-benar besar sehingga Hades harus menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan sabar. Hades tak suka bicara panjang-panjang dan dia tidak tahu apa arti kata sabar. Akhirnya pria itu diam saja sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

"Nyonya Persephone!" Aela langsung menghampiri Nyonyanya dengan gembira. "Anda tiba-tiba menghilang! Saya khawatir!"

Persephone hanya tertawa. "Ah, jangan khawatir. Kami berdua baru ja—"

"Kami berdua menijau apa yang sedang terjadi di dunia sana." Hades tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan. Wajahnya datar, tidak seperti ketika bicara dengan Persephone. "Subjek itu merupakan hal baru bagi ratu kita, sekaligus merupakan pelajaran yang bagus baginya."

Aela nampak terkesima (dengan kebohongan Hades). "Pilihan yang bagus, Tuan Hades!"

Hades melihat Persephone. Mata hijau Hades terlihat kosong bagi Persephone, seolah Hades tidak bernyawa dan juga seolah Hades tidak memandang siapapun. Untuk apa? Untuk apa Hades melakukan semua itu? Bukankah membohongi orang lain tentang siapa kau sebenarnya bukanlah hal yang bagus?

"Akan kutemui kau nanti, Persephone."

Lepas dari itu, Persephone menundukkan kepala kepada suaminya. Ia tak tahu kenapa dirinya bisa terbawa juga. Mendengar suara Hades yang datar dan penuh otoritas membuat Persephone otomatis menunduk.

"Keputusan yang bagus, Tuan Hades."

_Gyaaa...! _Persephone berteriak di dalam hati. _Kenapa aku ikut-ikut juga...?!_

Pria itu pergi meninggalkan mereka di koridor.

"Nyonya?" Persephone melihat Aela.

"Tuan Adonis menunggu kepulangan Anda."

Ketika disebut nama Adonis, hati Persephone berbunga-bunga, namun juga ada rasa yang mengganjal di batinnya. "Sudah lamakah dia menunggu?"

"Dari kemarin, Nyonya."

"Astaga! Ayo, cepat! Kasihan dia!" Persephone berlari ke kamarnya dengan semangat 45. Aela hanya diam kebingungan. Bukannya nanti Tuan Hades akan menemui Nyonya Persephone? Tapi kenapa Nyonya Persephone menemui Tuan Adonis?

Itulah yang ada di pikiran inosen Aela. Ia masih belum mengenal apa itu cinta segitiga dan perselingkuhan.

"T-tunggu, Nyonya...!"

* * *

><p>"Adonis!"<p>

Pria berambut emas itu menoleh ke asal suara. Dia tersenyum lembut, begitu juga dengan Persephone. "Oh, Persephone... sudah lama aku menantimu..."

"Maaf, Adonis..." ujar Persephone, sedih.

"Jangan sedih, Persephone." Adonis mengelus pipi Persephone. "Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, jadi jangan bersedih."

Persephone langsung mengedipkan mata. Jalan pikirannya langsung kosong.

"Ada apa, Persephone? Apakah suamimu menyakitimu?"

Perempuan itu hanya menggeleng. Adonis merespon dengan senyum lega. "Baguslah." Persephone naik ranjang dan berbaring di dada selingkuhannya. Dada Adonis begitu hangat, berbeda sekali dengan dada Hades yang dingin. Sentuhan Adonis adalah sentuhan yang menentramkan, sementara Hades...

Entah. Persephone tak bisa mengidentifikasinya.

Dipejamkannya kedua mata indah itu. Suasana romantis dan sentuhan tangan Adonis membuatnya rileks. Persphone benar-benar terlihat tenang dan damai, tapi di dalam batinnya kosong.

_Rasanya... ada sesuatu yang tertukar. _

Nymph itu masuk ke dalam kamar Hades. pria itu melihatinya dari atas ranjang. Nymph kali ini benar-benar sesuai dengan harapannya. Cantik, putih dan berdada besar. Yang paling Hades suka dari Nymph ini adalah kebodohannya. Tak ada yang bisa menipu penglihatan Hades. Walau wanita itu sempurna, namun ia bodoh.

"Kemari, Sayang. Kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini." Hades tersenyum manis sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Nymph itu menerima tangan Hades dan jatuh di pelukannya.

Hades menyeringai dalam hati.

_Lalu setelahnya kau bisa kubunuh._

* * *

><p>"Persephone?" tanya Hades kepada bawahannya yang berambut emas. Hypnos mengangguk. "Beliau sedang ada di Olimpus sekarang, Tuan Hades."<p>

Hades membalik koran yang ia baca. "Untuk apa dia ke sana?"

"Nampaknya ada perselisihan antara Nyonya Persephone dengan Aphrodite."

Hades mengangkat alis. "Aphrodite?"

Seingatnya, Persephone tak pernah bertemu dengan Aphrodite dan sebaliknya. Persephone juga jarang menghadiri pesta yang dirayakan Zeus karena Demeter melarangnya. Bilamana mereka berdua saling berselisih, bukankah itu berarti mereka pernah bertemu?

Koran yang ia pegang diremasnya. Mata hijaunya melirik Hypnos. "Apa ada yang terjadi di luar sepengetahuanku?"

Hypnos tergagap. "Y-ya, T-Tuan Hades...! Aphrodite telah masuk ke dalam Elysium."

Sebuah dengusan keluar dari hidung Hades.

"Kami tak tahu apa yang Aphrodite lakukan dengan Nyonya Persephone, tapi kelihatannya Aphrodite seolah tengah dibuntuti seseorang."

"Dibuntuti?"

"Benar, Tuan Hades. Itu hanya asumsi kami saja, karena melihat gerak-gerik Aphrodite yang seperti itu."

Hades membalik lembar koran selanjutnya. "Apa hubungannya kejadian tempo hari dengan Persephone di Olimpus sekarang?"

"Kami tak tahu, Tuan Hades. Nyonya Persephone pergi dengan binatang peliharaannya tadi."

"Heh." Ejek Hades. Ia tahu benar siapa binatang peliharaan itu. Seorang pria rendahan dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru yang ada di ranjang istrinya.

"Hypnos."

"Ya, Tuan Hades?"

"Bagaimana rasanya memiliki rambut pirang?"

"Ha? Oh, maaf, Tuan Hades." Hypnos tak menyangka akan ditanya hal seperti itu. Baginya sama saja jika ia terlahir dengan rambut emas, hitam atau bahkan hijau. "Eee... ya, sama saja, Tuan Hades. Anu... Maaf, saya tidak mengerti apa yang Anda maksudkan..."

"Wanita nampak senang jika memiliki pria dengan rambut emas."

Hypnos keceplosan lagi. "He...? Maaf, Tuan Hades." Hypnos menggaruk pipinya. "Memang sepertinya begitu. Mereka melihat pirang itu identik dengan... kekerenan, katanya. Apalagi jika matanya berwarna biru."

Rambut emas seperti Zeus, dan mata biru seperti Poseidon. Apa wanita zaman sekarang senang dengan hal bodoh seperti itu?

"Memangnya kenapa, Tuan Hades?"

Hades melirik Hypnos sebentar dan kembali membaca. "Tidak. Aku hanya heran bagaimana dia bisa tertarik dengan binatang itu."

Hypnos tertawa maklum. "Jiwa muda, Tuan Hades. Nyonya Persephone belum dua puluh tahun, jadi wajar jika beliau bisa terpikat dengan orang lain." Hades melihat si Dewa Tidur dengan datar.

"Oh, benar juga. Hampir aku lupa hal itu."

_Tidak mungkin kau lupa!_ Hypnos memandang Tuannya dengan gemas. _Kau pasti sengaja lupa!_

* * *

><p>"DIAM! Diam kalian berdua! Ini bukan pertandingan gladiator!" teriakan Zeus membuat Persephone dan Aphrodite terdiam. Keduanya saling pandang dengan sengit dan membuang muka.<p>

"Lanjutkan, Persephone." Perintah Zeus.

Wanita yang ditunjuk mencibir. "Pada suatu hari—"

"Persephone!"

"Baiklah, baiklah!" Persephone melirik Aphrodite dengan jijik. "Dewi Cinta itu tiba-tiba datang dan merusak pagi hariku yang damai. Dia membawa sebuah boks cokelat dan memelas padaku untuk menjaganya. Pertama kutolak, kupikir kucing. Tapi karena Dewi Cinta itu bersikeras, akhirnya kuterima saja."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku penasaran akan isinya, jadi kubuka ketika Aphrodite sudah pergi. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika mendapati seorang pria tak dikenal ada di depan mataku."

"Nah, ketahuan! Kau membukanya!" teriak Aphrodite. "Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh membukanya!"

"Apa boleh buat, kan? Aku penasaran!"

"Sudah, sudah! Kalian berdua diam!" Zeus kembali membentak. "Ngomong-ngomong, ke mana suamimu, Persephone? Bukankah sudah kuberi surat undangan juga?"

"Untuk apa dia datang? Kehadirannya hanya akan memperburuk suasana saja!" nada Persephone penuh kebencian, yang mana disalahartikan oleh dewa-dewa yang hadir, termasuk Demeter. Maksud asli Persephone adalah, ia tak bisa menahan malu jika Hades datang karena dirinya, Adonis dan Aphrodite menjalani cinta segitiga yang diketahui oleh semua orang. Persephone tidak bisa memandang wajah Hades bilamana pria itu benar-benar datang...

"Persephone, Hades adalah suamimu. Dia berhak menghadiri sidang ini."

Dengung lebah mulai terdengar di aula sidang Olimpus. Semua orang berbisik betapa menyedihkannya hubungan Hades dan Persephone. Kata-kata 'pasangan kurang romantis', 'cinta palsu' dan sebagainya terdengar berulang-ulang.

"Ketahuan belangnya." Sindir Aphrodite. "Karena hubungan suami istri yang kurang romantis, kau menjadikan Adonis sebagai kekasihmu."

"Kau diam saja, Aphrodite! Kau juga sudah punya Hephaestus sebagai suamimu, tapi nyatanya kau tidur dengan banyak pria!"

"Berani-beraninya kau...!" Aphrodite menjambak rambut Persephone, dan Persephone balik menjambak juga. Situasi benar-benar tak terkendali karena dua orang dewi yang bertengkar ala anak SMA di telenovela.

"Sudah! Diam!" Zeus melempar tongkat emasnya ke arah pilar dan otomatis membuat semua orang membisu. "Kalian berdua ini makhluk rendahan atau makhluk beradab?! Kita selesaikan dengan otak, bukan dengan tangan!"

"Akan kuumumkan keputusanku!"

Semua orang menelan ludah, menanti detik-detik akhir.

"Adonis akan menghabiskan sepertiga waktu dengan Persephone di Underworld, sepertiga dengan Aphrodite dan sepertiga lagi ia bebas memilih."

"Sepertiga?!" Aphrodite langsung berteriak. "Aku tidak terima hal ini! Aku ingin bagianku lebih banyak! Aku ingin bersama Adonis!"

"Aphrodite, jangan kekanak-kanakan!" balas Zeus. "Keputusanku sudah final! Pikirkan juga bagaimana keinginan Adonismu itu."

Aphrodite mengepalkan tangan dengan erat, wajahnya begitu suram—nampak bahwa ia tidak terima dengan pembagian yang menurutnya tidak adil itu. Yang benar saja! Sepertiga tahun untuk Persephone! Mana Aphrodite mau menyerahkan kekasihnya kepada wanita lain?!

"Sidang selesai. Terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian semua." Zeus berterima kasih kepada semua dewa yang ada di aula itu. Satu persatu mereka pergi. Beberapa pergi dengan melihati dua wanita yang masih berada di tengah aula itu.

"Kau boleh pergi, Aphrodite."

Wanita berambut emas itu melihat Zeus dengan amarah yang luar biasa. Dari mimik wajahnya, ia ingin sekali menghajar Dewa Petir itu. Dia memalingkan wajah dan pergi.

Zeus menghampiri anaknya dan menggandengnya ke tempat sepi, di mana tak ada orang yang mendengar.

"Persephone, Ayah ingin minta tolong padamu."

Alis perempuan itu terangkat. Jarang sekali ayahnya, penguasa Olimpus, meminta tolong pada orang lain.

"Tolong bawa Hades kemari."

Wajah Persephone langsung masam. Zeus menghela nafas.

"Persephone, tolong. Suamimu itu terus-terusan berada di lubang itu selama beratus-ratus tahun. Dia tidak pernah datang ke pesta, undangan yang kuberikan pun pasti ia buang dan ia tak pernah bersosialisasi dengan dewa yang lain."

Persephone hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Sebagian dari dewa yang ada di Olimpus sudah melupakan bagaimana sosok Hades sebenarnya."

"Tunggu." Potong Persephone. "Apa maksud Ayah 'sebenarnya'?"

Zeus menatap wajah anaknya, bimbang apakah ia harus memberitahu hal ini atau tidak. Zeus menghela nafas panjang. "Setiap beberapa ratus tahun, Hades merasuki jiwa seorang manusia yang paling murni di bumi karena ia tak ingin badan aslinya terluka."

Tak ingin tubuh aslinya terluka? Jika Persephone mengerti, pasti ia sudah mengakuinya dari tadi. Penjelasan bodoh ini tak masuk akal.

"Karena Hades terus-menerus menyembunyikan tubuh aslinya, hampir tak ada seorang pun yang tahu bagaimana wujudnya, terutama para dewa di Olimpus."

"Tapi Ayah tidak melupakannya!"

"Tentu saja, anak bodoh. Ayah dan suamimu adalah saudara, mana mungkin Ayah lupa." Persephone langsung cemberut dibilang anak bodoh.

"Ditambah lagi, sifat tertutup suamimu itu tidak berubah." Keluh Zeus. "Ketika pesta, ia pasti memilih bersembunyi di balik bayangan pilar daripada bersosialisasi. Semenjak kalian... bersama, dia tak pernah datang ke pesta yang kuadakan." Zeus sangat berhati-hati memilih kalimat yang ia gunakan atas kasus penculikan dan pemerkosaan Persephone oleh Hades. Itu topik yang sangat sensitif.

"Lalu, apa yang Ayah inginkan dariku?"

"Ajak Hades kemari, Persephone. Ajak dia bersosialisasi dengan orang lain."

Pandangan mata Persephone tertuju ke pilar di belakang Zeus. Betapa mudahnya penguasa Olimpus itu bicara.

* * *

><p>Berita tentang kematian Adonis membuat Persephone shok. Tingkatnya sama seperti ketika Hades menculiknya dan menyiksanya dulu. Dia terus menangisi seseorang yang tak lagi ada dalam hidupnya. Sudah tiga hari ia mengurung diri dan menangis di kamarnya sejak tragedi itu. Makanan tidak disentuhnya dan bunga pun tidak membuatnya lebih baik.<p>

Hades tidak marah istrinya menangisi seseorang yang ia sayangi. Pria itu juga tidak menghampiri Persephone karena tahu dirinya akan memperburuk suasana saja.

Kematian Adonis begitu tragis. Ketika ia pergi berburu di hutan, ia melihat sekor beruang besar. Tertantang nyalinya, ia memburu binatang buas itu. Akan tetapi, bukannya beruang itu yang mati, namun Adonis. Pria itu langsung mati kehabisan darah.

Namun yang lebih mengejutkan Persephone, beruang itu bukanlah binatang—namun Ares. Nampaknya Dewa Perang itu cemburu buta terhadap Adonis karena sudah mencuri hati Aphrodite. Berubah jadi binatang, ia sengaja menampakkan diri di dekat Adonis dan...

Persephone sesenggukan. Ia batuk beberapa saat dan menghela. Perempuan itu terkulai lemas di ranjang hanya dengan baju tidur. Rambut Persephone berantakan dan wajahnya begitu pucat, tanda kurang makan dan istirahat.

Wanita itu ngos-ngosan. Ia merasa lemas dan letih. Berhari-hari ia berkabung di ranjang, menangisi Adonis. Dia memekik ketika melihat sesuatu hitam di kursi.

"Hades... kau mengagetkanku..." ucapnya dengan lemas.

"Berhenti menangis. Kau membuatku muak."

Persephone menatap Hades dengan sedih. "Maaf..." perempuan itu menyadari situasi kamar yang remang-remang. "Hades...? Tolong buka jendelanya..."

Hades diam saja, tidak bergerak dari posisinya di ranjang. Hades malah berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dan naik tanpa suara, seperti mangsa yang mengamati buruannya dari jauh.

"Sudah cukupkah kau menangisi manusia itu?"

"Jangan menjelek-jelekkan Adonis...!"

Kedua mata Hades menyipit melihat istrinya. Apa untungnya menangisi orang yang sudah mati? Dan kenapa pula Persephone harus menangis padahal ia sudah punya suami? Melihat Persephone yang menangis tersedu-sedu mengingatkan Hades pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia kehilangan Minthe.

Begitu perih dan menyakitkan.

Persephone membenamkan wajahnya di bantal, tak peduli jika ada Hades di sisinya. Perlahan, ia merasakan benda dingin mengelus rambut ikalnya. "Sudah berapa lama kau tidak keluar?"

Hades berbaring tengkurap memeluk bantal di sebelah istrinya. Melihat mereka berdua tidur seperti itu membuat siapa saja berpikir mereka seperti ikan sarden dalam kaleng.

"Aku tak kan menghiburmu." Persephone tahu Hades tak bisa menenangkan pikiran dan batinnya karena ia tak pandai bermain kata-kata, tapi menurutnya itu lebih baik daripada seorang lelaki yang bisanya hanya bermain lidah saja.

"Aku tahu itu."

Hening.

"Tapi aku bisa membuatmu lebih baik."

"Eh...?" tanpa Persephone tahu, ia sudah dibalik oleh Hades. Persephone di ranjang, Hades di atasnya.

"...aku lelah..." pinta perempuan itu, "...jangan sekarang..."

Hades tertawa bengis. "Hmph, kau milikku. Mau kupakai kapanpun, terserah padaku." Hades mengecup dahi Persephone perlahan. "Aku akan pelan-pelan, aku janji."

Persephone menghela nafas. "Baiklah... sebentar saja..."

Wanita itu langsung berteriak sakit tatkala Hades meremas dadanya. "H-Hades...!"

"Pelan-pelan, Persephone. Pelan-pelan menurut_ku_."

"K...kau iblis..."

"Iblis? Heheh." Hades tertawa menghina. "Karena kau sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan, aku akan membantumu, Persephone."

"S-sakit...! Hentikan...!"

* * *

><p>Thanatos berjalan ke kotak surat, tak lupa juga mengambil koran. Entah kenapa ia merasa sebagai loper koran sekarang ketimbang Dewa Kematian. Ia mengamati surat yang ia pegang. Thanatos tahu dari siapa surat itu karena bertanda petir emas. Zeus benar-benar bodoh. Tuannya tak kan pernah datang ke pesta yang ia adakan, namun dia tetap bersikeras mengirimkan undangan. Apa semua orang-orang Olimpus itu keras kepala seperti Zeus?<p>

Thanatos baru ingat bahwa Tuannya sedang berada di kamar Serpephone. Kesempatan! Pria itu bergegas dan pergi ke kamar ratunya.

Ia menelan ludah dan menempelkan telinga di pintu. Tuan Hades mengunci pintunya, itu sudah pasti. Thanatos berada di sana kurang lebih semenit, namun tak ada suara yang bisa ditangkap. Ia pun terheran-heran, padahal menurut Nymph yang hidup setelah melakukan itu dengan Tuannya, cara Tuannya bercinta benar-benar liar—pastinya, pastinya ada suara keluar!

Dewa Kematian itu kesal karena tak bisa menyadap suara mereka berdua. Dia membayangkan bagaimana Tuan Hades memperlakukan istrinya. Thanatos tersenyum kotor dan tertawa sendiri.

"Tidak rugi membaca komik ecchi... hehehe..."

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara. Ia membelalakkan mata dan berkonsentrasi. Thanatos menempelkan telinga di lubang kunci agar suaranya bisa ia dengar lebih jelas. Benar! Terdengar!

Ada desahan seorang wanita. Suaranya begitu seksi dan erotis, membuat Thanatos nyengir.

_Akhirnya...!_

"H-Hades...!" suara Persephone yang memelas namun seksi ditangkapnya. Perempuan itu mendesah lagi dan merintih-rintih. "P-pelan-pelan..."

"Diam." Terdengar geraman Tuannya lalu jeritan kesakitan ratunya.

Benar kata Nymph-Nymph itu. Tuannya memang kasar, tapi tak menyangka bahwa Thanatos bisa mendengarnya langsung. Kursi VIP pula!

"Thanatos."

Pria yang dipanggil langsung menjerit kaget. Ia memutar badan untuk melihat saudaranya, Hypnos.

"Apa-apaan kau?!"

"Kau yang apa-apaan. Apa yang kau lakukan di depan kamar Nyonya Persephone?"

Thanatos diam membisu, begitu juga dengan Hypnos. Mereka saling pandang. Kedua mata emas Hypnos membelalak lebar.

"Kau! Kau mencuri dengar apa yang mereka...?!"

"Shh...! Hypnos, diamlah!" Thanatos menenangkan saudaranya.

"Lepaskan! Tindakanmu sudah keterlaluan, Thanatos! Kau pikir mereka berdua itu siapa?!" Hypnos menepis kedua tangan saudaranya. "Akan kuadukan masalah ini kepada Tuan Hades!"

Thanatos panik. "Hei, hei! Jangan bercanda, Hypnos! Aku hanya lewat dan tak sengaja mendengarnya!"

"Jika kau tak sengaja, kenapa kau malah mendengarkan?!" Hypnos menunjuk saudaranya. "Kau memang tak tahu malu, Thanatos!"

"Memangnya kau suci, Hypnos?! Aku muak dengan tingkah sok sucimu! Mengaku saja jika kau ingin melihat mereka!"

"Kau jangan bodoh! Aku tidak sepertimu yang ingin melihat adegan porno itu!"

"Adegan porno apa?"

Mereka berdua menjerit kaget dan melihat Hades di ambang pintu. Dia mengenakan mantel mandi, tapi berkeringat dan ngos-ngosan. Hades menyedot udara banyak-banyak dengan mulutnya.

"T-Tuan Hades!" Hypnos menunduk. Wajah murka Hades benar-benar tak bisa dijelaskan.

Dari sela-sela rambut Hades, Hypnos melihat figur seorang wanita tertutup selimut. Wajah wanita itu merah padam, campuran antara lelah dan barangkali... ekstasi. Status mereka sama-sama lelah, namun wanita itu lebih parah lagi. Thanatos melihat ada bekas kemerahan di pipi wanita itu.

Dia...menangis?

"Sebenarnya aku tak mengerti apa yang kalian pikirkan."

Thanatos dan saudaranya diam seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan mencuri sesuatu.

"Kalian pikir aku siapa sehingga kalian berani berbuat hal menjijikkan ini?"

Tuannya benar-benar marah. Sangat, sangat marah.

"M-maaf, Tuan Hades." Thanatos membelalakkan mata melihat saudaranya. Dia pasti akan membocorkan siapa yang mengintip!

"Saya telah melakukan hal yang tidak pantas." Hypnos membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Saya siap menerima hukuman. Sebagai gantinya, tolong bebaskan Thanatos." Rahang Thanatos mengeras karena menahan diri untuk tidak menyangkal. Hypnos bodoh! Sok dewasa dan sok jadi saudara—sok jadi pahlawan!

"Pergi dari hadapanku."

Dua bersaudara itu saling pandang. Dua-duanya nampak bingung dengan kata-kata Hades. Dia tak pernah membiarkan seorangpun pendosa pergi dengan bebas. Baru kali ini Hades membiarkan masalah serius ini dan tidak menjatuhi Hypnos dan Thanatos hukuman berat. Alis Hades berkerut.

"PERGI DARI SINI!"

Mereka berdua langsung lari terbirit-birit. Hades memandang mereka sampai tak terlihat dari pandangan dan kembali masuk kamar. Tak lupa mengunci pintu.

"Ada...apa...?" Persephone berusaha bangun, namun langsung terjatuh ke ranjang.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Jangan dipikirkan." Hades melempar mantel yang dipakainya dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda.

Persephone hanya bisa menarik nafas pasrah.

**Itulah akhir cerita Adonis dan Persephone. Hahah, akhirnya ada cinta bersemi di antara Hades dan Persephone meski Hades... yah, begitulah adanya. Wakakaka! Tolong reviewnya!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: Chapter kali ini didedikasikan utk para **_**reader**_** yg udah nunggu **_**update**_** dgn sabar, apalagi buat mikha dan Constantinest (ajegile **_**review**_**nya banyak amat yak..) yg barusan repiew… lup u all.. XD**

Chapter 27

"Kau sudah baikan?"

Persephone tak menjawab pertanyaan Hades. Di kepalanya masih terngiang memori tentang Adonis. Adonis yang tertawa lepas, Adonis yang tersenyum dan Adonis yang mengelus lembut pipinya. Persephone sangat menyayangi Adonis melebih apapun, akan tetapi kenapa mereka berdua berpisah begitu cepat...? Adonis pria yang baik hati (walau sedikit bodoh). Wajahnya selalu lembut dan matanya selalu bersinar damai. Sentuhan tangannya selalu penuh dengan kasih sayang.

Perempuan itu memunggungi suaminya dan memandangi kusen jendela. Ia tidak yakin akan cinta suaminya belakangan ini. Hades terlalu dingin. Semua tingkah lakunya dingin. Jika ia kedapatan bertingkah manis di depannya, pasti Hades langung menutupinya dengan wajah acuh. Barangkali sebutan 'sayang' hanya berlaku di bibirnya saja, bukan di hati. Mungkin panggilan itu tidak hanya untuk Persephone saja. Pasti Hades menggunakannya untuk semua pelacurnya yang ia bawa ke ranjangnya. Hades selalu berkata cinta, berkata sayang, dan membuat Persephone berbunga-bunga, tapi Persephone yakin Hades berkata seperti itu hanya untuk menyenangkan hatinya saja. Toh, Hades memang tak mengerti apa itu cinta.

Persephone merenung. Sebenarnya apa arti cinta itu? Apakah cinta itu adalah perlakuan kejam suami kepada istri dengan cara menyiksanya? Apakah... cinta itu juga termasuk tidur dengan seorang Nymph tanpa ada dosa di dalam hati?

Hades mengesampingkan rambut istrinya. Pria itu mencium rambut Persephone.

Harum.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kore?"

Persephone diam membisu. Kadang Hades memanggilnya Kore dan terkesan seolah-olah Persephone hanya miliknya, tapi Persephone selalu ragu. Apakah ia satu-satunya orang spesial yang ada di hati Hades? Yang terpenting... apakah Hades punya hati?

Hades mencium leher Persephone. "Masih lelah?"

Persephone mengangguk pelan, berbohong. Jika ia menggeleng, pasti Hades kembali membuatnya jadi sasaran kekejamannya. Rasa sakit kemarin sudah cukup membuatnya gila! Persephone tak ingin lagi!

Hades memeluk Persephone dari belakang. Karena tangannya yang dingin, otomatis Persephone berjengit. "Tanganmu dingin sekali..."

"Maka dari itulah aku memelukmu." Hades mencium belakang telinga istrinya. "Kau adalah selimut hati dan tubuhku. Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghangatkanku kecuali dirimu."

Wajah Persephone langsung memerah. Darimana ia dapatkan kata-kata seperti itu? Dari buku? Tapi yang paling penting, apakah Hades bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan hal itu? Mungkinkah Hades mengatakan itu kepada Persephone hanya untuk memanfaatkan badannya saja? ...memanfaatkan dirinya saja?

"S... sungguh...?"

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Kau adalah milikku, mainanku."

Persephone menggigit bibir. Jadi itu jawabannya... Matanya pedas, namun ia menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Jadi kau menganggapku sebuah benda yang bisa kau pakai dan kau buang jika kau bosan?" tantang Persephone. Ia tidak berani berbalik dan memandang Hades langsung. Dia takut untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi suaminya ketika menjawab pertanyaannya.

Hades tertawa pelan dan memeluk istrinya makin erat.

"Tentu saja, Kore." Suara Hades begitu menyayat-nyayat. "Kau adalah bonekaku. Bukannya aku sudah bilang itu padamu?"

Cukup. Cukup sudah. Ia tak tahan lagi.

Persephone menepis tangan Hades dan mengenakan bajunya dengan cepat. Hades hanya melihati istrinya dengan diam. Ia tidak bertanya sedikitpun. Wajahnya masih datar, hampa emosi seperti biasanya dan itu membuat Persephone makin muak.

Persephone tak peduli. Sudah jelas kini semuanya. Semua kekerasan yang Hades lakukan kepadanya, semua kara-kata pedas yang ia selalu keluarkan dan semua tingkah laku dinginnya. Ekspresi datar Hades yang ia kenakan saat ini menaikkan asumsi Persephone ke titik penuh bahwa Hades sudah tidak bisa lagi mencintai—tidak.

Pria itu tak pernah mencintainya dari dulu.

Tak ada kenyataan yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini. Kenyataan sadis bahwa orang yang mengaku suamimu ternyata tak lebih dari sekedar penipu dan manipulator. Benar kata ibunya. Pria itu di mana-mana sama saja. Mereka semua bejat, hanya mengincar badanmu lalu setelahnya mereka mengincar wanita lain. Mereka juga tak dapat dipercaya. Semua omongan mereka adalah kebohongan dan kepalsuan.

Hal yang membuat Persephone makin sedih adalah bisa-bisanya ia percaya kepada salah satunya dan menerima rasa sakit mendalam di belakang...

Perempuan itu keluar dengan membanting pintu, menyongsong air mata di wajahnya.

Hades memandangi kepergian istrinya dengan wajah datar, nyaris mencemooh.

"Kau bodoh, Kore," ucapnya, "bodoh."

* * *

><p>Seiya berlari dengan gembira ke kolam yang dibuat Athena sambil membawa sepatu es. Seiya mengenakan <em>google<em> merah miliknya dan membetulkan sarung tangannya. Si Pegasus lari di tempat sembari memutar kedua lengan seperti baling-baling. Shiryu juga mendekati temannya.

"Kau siap, Seiya?"

Seiya menyeringai lebar, penuh semangat seperti biasanya. "Tentu saja siap!"

Di belakang Hyoga dan Shun menyusul. Ikki tidak ada karena sudah di _booking_ (baca: diperbudak) Athena untuk membersihkan salju yang menumpuk di sepanjang tangga kuil dan sekitarnya. Hyoga menyenggol lengan Shun.

"Ei, mana pacarmu?"

Shun melihat Hyoga dan tersenyum. "June sedang membuat kue untukku."

Dalam hatinya, Hyoga marah. Sangat marah dan cemburu. "Cie..." dia menyenggol-nyenggol bahu Shun sekarang.

"Ah... Hyoga..." Shun hanya bisa tertawa malu dan menggaruk rambut. Beberapa menit kemudian wajahnya berubah sedih.

"Kenapa?" Alis Hyoga mengerut. "Kau benci main _ice skating_?"

"Ng..." Shun menggeleng. "Bukan itu. Kita lama tinggal di sini dan aku rindu Jepang..."

Bahu Shun ditepuk Hyoga. "Hei, Shun. Libur kita jarang. Jaraaaang sekali. Kita harus menikmati waktu per waktu kita di hari libur ini, apalagi sekarang musim libur sekolah." Hyoga merangkul Shun. "Jika kau pulang ke Jepang, jalanan pasti macet. Kau benci macet, kan?"

Shun mengangguk.

"Sudahlah! Jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang berat! Kita bersenang-senang sampai puas sebelum kembali pulang!"

Senyum kembali berkembang di wajah Shun. Mau tak mau Hyoga tersenyum juga. "Nah, begitu baru bagus!"

Hyoga berlari menghampiri Seiya dan Shiryu sementara Shun berhenti lalu melihat Sanctuary. Ia tersenyum jahil. Andai saja kakaknya bisa menikmati waktu libur ini...! Betapa kasihannya dia; diperintah Saori untuk bersih-bersih!

"Oi, Shun!" teriakan Seiya membuat Shun terjaga dari lamunan. Si Andromeda bergegas menghampiri temannya.

Kata-kata yang Shun ucapkan ketika berkumpul adalah, "Maaf menunggu!"

"Ayo kita meluncur!" Seiya menjerit senang dan melesat di kolam es diikuti teman-temannya.

* * *

><p>Demeter mengangkat sup yang ia buat baru saja dan mendapatkan hadiah sebuah ketukan di pintu. Wanita itu melihat pintu sebentar dan menggerutu. Pasti Hermes. Anak nakal itu selalu berkunjung dan menanyakan anaknya. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia bertanya apa yang Kore lakukan sekarang dan Hermes mengambil alih pembicaraan selama dua jam. Lelah Demeter dibuatnya. Hermes tidak punya topik selain anaknya, Kore. Setiap datang ia selalu bicara tentang Kore.<p>

Ada saja yang dibicarakan Hermes. Mulai dari warna kesukaan anaknya lalu mulai meracau ke warna rambut Kore, lalu berputar-putar di masalah lamaran. Nampaknya Hermes masih menaruh rasa suka kepada anaknya. Demeter baru tahu akan hal itu. Hermes menyesal karena ia terlambat melamar anaknya. Jika saja ia lebih cepat, pastilah Kore akan hidup bahagia sekarang di Olympus, bukan hidup penuh kesedihan di Underworld. Demeter menimbang-nimbang omongan Hermes. Ada baiknya juga jika anaknya menikah dengan Hermes. Dia tampan, tinggi, atletis, dan bersinar dengan kelembutan. Antara Hades dan Hermes sudah kelihatan siapa yang diperebutkan oleh wanita (normal) sekarang.

Tapi Demeter tak suka pada Hermes karena ia terlalu ceria dan agak _playboy_. Banyak teman kencan manusianya yang sering ia bangga-banggakan ketika pesta. Yang namanya Ephone, Elizabeth, Krista, Sumiarsih dan lain sebagainya.

Menghela nafas panjang sembari menyiapkan mental, Demeter beranjak ke pintu. Bukannya mendapati Hermes di ambang pintu, Demeter malah menemukan anak semata wayangnya di sana.

Dengan mata sembab.

"Kore?!" Demeter langsung memasukkan anaknya ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu.

"Kenapa, Kore? Apa yang dilakukan pria bejat itu padamu?!"

Namun anaknya hanya menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Bu. Aku... mau ke kamar dulu."

Persephone melesat melewati ibunya dan lari ke lantai atas. Demeter mengejar anaknya hanya sampai di tangga. "Kore? Kore?! Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Ketika tak ada jawaban dari anaknya, Demeter melepas celemek dan naik tangga perlahan-lahan. Sebagai seorang ibu, ia bisa merasakan kesedihan yang anaknya alami. Berbeda halnya dengan seorang ayah. Mereka lebih menggunakan logika daripada perasaan dan karena itulah mereka tidak cocok jika mengasuh anak. Seorang ibu memahami anaknya lebih dari siapapun karena anak adalah bagian dari seorang ibu. Anak berkembang selama sembilan bulan sepuluh hari di dalam perut seorang ibu dan karena itulah seorang ibu tahu apa yang anaknya rasakan. Demeter merasakan rasa sakit yang mendalam, perih dan pahit.

Tanpa perlu bertanya pun Demeter sudah tahu. Anaknya sedang terlibat masalah dengan pria bajingan penguasa lubang hitam itu. Sudah dibilang apa, Hades itu bukan pria baik-baik. Dia gila darah, tidak bermoral dan bengis. Demeter merasa malu berada dalam satu ikatan darah dengan Hades.

"Kore?" bisik Demeter.

Ia mendengar isak tangis dari dalam kamar anaknya. Demeter hanya bisa menghela nafas dan masuk ke kamar tanpa suara, nyaris seperti hantu. Anaknya sedang tengkurap di ranjang dengan wajah dibenamkan ke bantal.

Demeter duduk di sebelah Persephone dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Ibu..." Isak Persephone. Demeter memeluk anaknya erat-erat sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Kore?"

Anaknya tidak menjawab dan membenamkan wajah di dada ibunya.

"Tinggalkan Hades, Kore." Ucap Demeter lirih. "Dia bukan pria yang baik. Dia selalu membuatmu sengsara dan menderita. Lebih baik kau bersama ibu saja."

Persephone menggeleng.

"Jangan keras kepala, Kore! Apa kau masih mencintainya walaupun kau terus disakitinya?"

Persephone mengelap air matanya yang berjatuhan. Dia terisak menahan emosi yang meluap untuk bisa berbicara.

"Aku tak bisa, Bu..."

"Kenapa?"

Persephone menghela nafas panjang di antara isakan. Wanita itu melihat ibunya dengan tatapan penuh permintaan maaf dan kebingungan.

"Aku tak tahu..."

* * *

><p>"Menjauh dariku."<p>

Zeus tertawa terbahak-bahak dan makin merangkul kakaknya dengan sebelah tangan erat-erat. Hades hanya bisa menghela nafas dan diam sembari mengamati dirinya jadi pusat perhatian banyak orang. Mereka berdua sangat kontras di mana Zeus adalah seorang dewa yang ceria, berambut emas berkilau dan ramah kepada siapa saja sedangkan Hades berambut hitam legam dan berkulit pucat. Bibirnya berbentuk lurus seolah tak pernah digunakan untuk berbicara ataupun tersenyum.

Dan itu memang benar.

Zeus meminum anggur lagi dan berteriak penuh suka cita diiringi oleh semua yang hadir di sana. Hades menggerutu dalam hati karena bisa-bisanya dia datang ke acara yang paling ia benci—pesta. Ini semua berkat Hermes yang menyebutkan bahwa Persephone akan hadir di sana.

Hades tak pernah terikat pada siapapun dan sejak bertemu Persephone semuanya jadi kacau. Setiap kegiatan yang ada tulisan Persephone akan hadir pasti dia ikuti. Barang-barang yang Persephone suka mesti ia beli. Hades menyesal kenapa ia menjadikan Persephone istrinya. Persephone membuatnya lemah, membuatnya mudah diancam dan membuatnya mudah ditebak. Singkat kata, Persephone adalah kelemahannya dan ia tahu itu.

"Kau benar-benar kurus, Hades! Kau makan apa di Underworld itu, eh?!" Zeus tidak sadar jika orang-orang mulai menertawakan Hades.

Zeus merangkul kakaknya lebih erat. "Kau juga harus banyak olahraga sepertiku! Lihat! Kau kurus kering! Kusentil saja mungkin kau sudah patah!"

Tawa orang-orang meledak.

"Aku benci olahraga." Gumam Hades sambil menyeruput anggurnya seperti menyeruput teh.

"Contohlah aku, Hades. Aku olahraga setiap hari dan lihat otot indah memukau ini!" Zeus memamerkan otot besinya kepada orang-orang. Banyak dewi yang terpukau.

"Oh. Jika tidak salah kau selalu olahraga setiap malam, eh, adik bayi?"

Wajah Zeus langsung berubah suram. Ia memutar kepala dan melihat istrinya di sana, berdiri dengan wajah penuh benci. Zeus mencium pipi Hades dan ngacir. "Aku cinta padamu, Hades!"

Hera langsung mengejar Zeus.

Hades duduk di ujung ruangan, tertutupi bayangan. Ia berharap tak kan ada seorang pun yang menghampirinya dan mengajaknya bicara. Dia tak suka bicara pada orang apalagi jika topiknya benar-benar membosankan.

Syukurlah semua orang nampaknya melupakan fakta bahwa dia ada di sana, di pojok ruangan itu. Dia suka berada di pojok ruangan yang membuatnya tidak menjadi sorot mata orang-orang. Hades merasa tatapan mereka begitu sinis dan begitu benci karena ada orang asing yang bukan bagian dari kelompok mereka tiba-tiba datang. Hal itu bisa dimaklumi karena Hades mengenakan kamuinya sekarang, lengkap dengan jubah hitam kesayangannya.

Entah kenapa Hades ingin bertemu Persephone dan menggasaknya di tempat sepi.

* * *

><p>Persephone bersin lalu mengelap hidungnya dengan sapu tangan.<p>

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sayang?" Demeter mengelus pipi anaknya.

"Ya, Bu. Mungkin hidungku tadi kemasukan debu."

Demeter teratawa pelan. "Dasar. Oh, ya. Hermes berkata Hades akan datang, jadi jangan berpisah dari ibu, kau janji?"

Persephone hanya mengangguk karena ia tidak yakin bisa menjawab dan menepati janjinya. Ada saja perasaan ingin kembali ke pelukan Hades, ke sisi suaminya. Namun, Persephone tak bisa menolak fakta bahwa dia hanyalah salah satu dari sekian banyak mainan suaminya semata.

Walau pesta di Olympus ini sangat meriah, namun hati Persephone tidak kunjung sumringah, malah semakin sedih. Di tengah keramaian ini ia sendirian. Dia tidak mengenal siapapun disamping suaminya, ibu dan ayahnya. Dikelilingi banyak orang asing yang tidak dikenal membuatnya sendirian dan takut.

Dia berjalan keluar dari kerumunan manusia dan ke beranda. Dia bersandar di salah satu pilar. Suara hiruk pikuk pesta masih terdengar di telinganya dan Persephone melangkah lebih jauh untuk lari dari semua kebisingan itu. Setelah suara-suara manusia tak lagi menghampiri telinganya, Persephone duduk bersandar di pilar dan menikmati suasana.

Ia memeluk lutut dan berpikir apa sebenarnya cinta itu. Kata ibunya, cinta itu hanyalah sebuah ilusi. Sebuah momen membingungkan yang membuatmu bertindak bukan selayaknya dirimu sendiri. Sedangkan kata Hypnos, cinta itu suci, tak bercacat dan murni. Sebenarnya siapa yang harus ia percaya?

Suara besi berderak membuatnya tersadar.

"Apa yang sedang Anda lakukan di sini, Nona?"

Persephone cepat-cepat berdiri ketika mendengar suara yang familiar tersebut. Ia melihat Hades ada di sana, kurang dari sepuluh kaki dari dirinya.

"Saya sedang ingin sendiri, memikirkan tingkah suami saya yang kurang ajar." Mata Hades bersinar penuh kegelian. Pria itu mendekat.

"Ah, apa yang dilakukan suami Anda, Nona?"

Persephone memalingkan wajah. "Dia menyebutku bonekanya."

"Benar-benar suami yang kurang ajar."

"Sangat."

"Kenapa Anda tidak meminta cerai, Nona?"

Persephone langsung menoleh ke Hades yang sudah berada di dekatnya. Mata Hades berkilat menantang.

"S...saya tidak tahu." Wanita itu menjerit kaget ketika dipojokkan Hades di pilar. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Di mana suami Anda, Nona?"

"Dia... jauh."

Hades menyeringai. "Baguslah, karena saya akan menemani Anda malam ini."

"Oh, ya?" cemooh Persephone. "Menemaniku? Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan agar sakit hatiku sembuh?"

Hades diam sebentar melihat istrinya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali menyeringai dan Persephone menutup mulut; sadar jika dia sudah membuat kesalahan.

"Melakukan apa yang dilakukan suamimu."

Persephone panik dan meronta dari himpitan Hades. "T-tidak...! Biarkan aku pergi! Ibuku mencariku!"

Hades melepas kamuinya dan mengangkat kaki Persephone. "Persetan dengan ibumu, Persephone."

Perempuan itu kembali berontak dan mendorong-dorong badan Hades. "Lepaskan! Lepaskan!"

"Kenapa kau begitu menolakku, Persephone?"

"Menolakmu?!" jerit Persephone. "Untuk apa aku mencintai orang yang bahkan tidak menganggapku selayaknya manusia?! Kau tak pernah mencintaiku dan terus menyiksaku! Kau tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya...! ...bagaimana sakitnya...!"

Hades diam melihat istri mudanya yang kini menangis. Dikecupnya bulir air mata Persephone satu persatu dengan lembut. Melihat Persephone menangis membuat sesuatu di dadanya ikut sakit.

"Aku akan lebih lembut kali ini."

Hades menciumi leher istrinya.

* * *

><p>Persephone ngos-ngosan dan tidak berdaya melawan kekuatan Hades yang bagai binatang. Ia tahu yang diucapkan Hades hanyalah kebohongan semata dan bodohnya Persephone selalu percaya bahwa Hades akan memperlakukannya dengan lebih lembut. Seluruh badannya sakit. Bahkan hatinya pun perih. Perih karena ia dengan mudahnya menyerah kepada Hades dan membiarkannya melakukan apa yang biasa pria itu lakukan kepada dirinya.<p>

Kali ini tak ada tamparan dan tak ada jambakan. Persephone bersyukur bahwa Hades masih punya pikiran yang jernih. Jika orang-orang melihat ada bekas tamparan di tubuhnya, pasti akan ada banyak gosip memuakkan tentang mereka.

Hades kembali mengenakan kamuinya dengan hati-hati tanpa memperdulikan Persephone yang tergeletak di balik bayangan pilar. Pria itu bersandar di pilar, menemani istrinya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Apapun yang ia katakan tak kan berpengaruh tatkala istrinya sudah menangis.

"Kau puas sekarang?! Puas memperlakukanku seperti ini?!" jerit Persephone, frustasi. "Bisa kutebak apa yang hendak kau lakukan setelah ini! Kau akan pergi dan meninggalkanku sendirian di sini, kan?!"

Hades tidak menjawab.

"Kau monster!" Persephone berdiri dengan sisa tenaganya dan memukuli dada Hades. Persephone-pun tak peduli jika pukulannya hanya mengenai logam besi dingin yang bisa melukai tangannya. "Lebih baik kau bunuh aku! Kau tak pantas mendapatkanku dan aku juga tak pantas mendapatkanmu!"

Pria itu hanya diam membisu.

"Kau dengar aku, dasar kau monster?! Sudah kubilang bunuh aku! Kau tak pernah menganggapku sebagai manusia!" Persephone memukul pukulan terakhir dan terisak-isak. Emosinya yang meluap-luap membuatnya makin tersengal. Persephone batuk dan terisak sementara Hades hanya diam tanpa memandang istrinya sedikitpun.

Perempuan itu mendorong Hades menjauh dan memakai pakaian. Ia mengelap air matanya perlahan agar tidak membekas. Persephone tidak ingin membuat ibunya khawatir lagi. Dewi Musim Semi itu melangkah melewati suaminya dengan penuh rasa perih di hati.

"Persephone."

Dia berhenti.

Hades berdiri perlahan dan memejamkan mata.

"Kau adalah mainanku."

Persephone menggigit bibir, hendak menangis.

"Mainanku yang pertama dan yang terakhir."

Kedua mata Persephone membelalak. Ia menarik nafas dengan cepat kemudian berbalik melihat suaminya tepat di saat Hades melihatnya balik. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

Tanpa disadari, ada angin semilir menerpa mereka—melayangkan rambut Persephone dengan indahnya di udara dan membuat petal-petal bunga mawar Hera beterbangan. Aliran waktu pun bergerak lambat dan perlahan-lahan berhenti. Suara-suara pesta dari kejauhan kini digantikan dengan detak-detak jantung mereka—berdegub kencang seperti irama samba.

Persephone menutup mulutnya dengan dua tangan dan saking malunya dia berlari; kabur ke gedung pesta. Hades sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum simpul sambil menghela nafas. Ia pun menyusul istrinya.

* * *

><p>Di saat Demeter hendak mencari anaknya, ia melihat seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakaknya, Hades, masuk ke dalam ruangan dari arah beranda. Betapa kagetnya Demeter ketika tahu siapa yang ada di belakang Hades. Persephone muncul dan membungkuk sopan pada Hades. Pria itu hanya menundukkan kepala sedikit dan pergi ke <em>hostpot<em>nya semula, di pojok ruangan. Persephone sendiri pergi ke tempat di mana ibunya berada.

Demeter menggeram marah melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Walaupun keduanya berwajah netral satu sama lain, tapi Demeter bisa menebak apa yang terjadi karena Persephone sendiri datang padanya dengan wajah _dreamy_. Dia berdehem, mengagetkan anaknya.

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi, Nona Muda?" kedua tangan Demeter ada di pinggul, jelas sekali jika dia marah.

Anehnya, Persephone hanya menghela degan wajah yang sama, seolah-olah ia tengah membayangkan (atau mengingat) surga dunia yang teramat surgawi. Senyum penuh kepuasan Persephone menguatkan tebakan Demeter akan apa yang mereka berdua lakukan.

"Kore."

"Ya, Bu...?"

"Kalian melakukannya di mana?"

Seketika itu jua wajah Persephone memerah. Dia melirik selain ibunya. "Ibu bicara apa, sih...?"

"Jangan mengelak. Ibu tahu apa yang kalian lakukan baru saja." Persephone melirik ke arah lain. "Jangan bohong pada ibu."

"Kami... hanya bertemu di beranda." Demeter berusaha melihat mata anaknya, tapi Persephone selalu menghindar.

"Kore, lihat mata ibu dan jujurlah."

Persephone menunduk. "Maaf, Bu... Aku tidak bisa melakukannya..." wanita itu memilin telunjuk. "Jika aku berkata jujur, Ibu pasti akan marah padaku..."

"Nah, kan!" jerit Demeter, hendak menjewer anaknya. Namun Persephone lebih gesit. Dia langsung ngacir ke sisi Hades. Pria itu melihati istrinya dengan pandangan datar.

"Aku ingin sendiri di sini. Jangan ganggu aku." Hades melihat saudarinya mendekat dan tersenyum hambar. "Ah, Demeter. Aku akan sangat bahagia jika kalian tidak di sini."

"Ini semua gara-gara kau yang sudah me..." Demeter tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kore, pergi dari pria ini!"

"Ibu yang harusnya pergi! Kami berdua ingin kedamaian!"

"Kore! Sejak kapan kau berani membentak ibu?!"

Mata zamrud Hades bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, melihat istrinya lalu saudarinya bergantian seperti melihat pertandingan tenis meja. Hades benci keramaian apalagi jika ia terlibat dan dilihati orang. Seperti sekarang, tentunya. Ia berada di tengah dua wanita yang sama-sama cantik dan tidak terlihat seperti ibu dan anak, di mana keduanya bertengkar karena dirinya dan orang-orang di sekitar melihati mereka. Padahal ia kemari hanya untuk bersantai (Hades malu mengakui jika ia datang karena Persephone), tapi ia terganggu hanya karena masalah sepele ibu dan anak yang sama-sama keras kepala dan idiot.

Hades meletakkan gelas anggurnya dan membuka mulut, "Anu—"

Demeter dan Persephone menoleh ke Hades dan membentak, "Pria jangan ikut campur!"

Wajah Hades langsung berubah datar dan ia berdiri, hendak pergi. Baru ia melangkah empat langkah, Persephone menariknya.

"Ibu pergi saja! Jangan ganggu kami!"

Tangan Hades yang satunya ditarik oleh Demeter. Perempuan itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Persephone. "Ibu tidak bisa membiarkan kalian berdua lagi. Siapa tahu apa yang akan kalian lakukan nanti?"

Persephone juga mendekatkan wajahnya ke ibunya. "Ibu pikir kami anak kecil?"

"Ya jika kau menghilang dan melakukan hal itu di depan umum!"

Wajah Persephone memerah. "Kami tidak melakukannya di depan umum!"

Persephone lari dari ibunya sambil menggandeng Hades. Tak lupa ia menjulurkan lidah ke ibunya seperti anak kecil.

"Kembali ke sini, Kore!" Demeter hendak mengejar namun bahunya dipegang Zeus yang tertawa melihat pasangan itu.

"Lepaskan, Zeus!"

Zeus tersenyum meski ada bekas tangan di pipi kirinya. "Biarkan mereka berdua, Demeter."

"Apa hakmu menyuruhku?"

"Apa kau ingin mereka bahagia?"

Demeter tertegun dan memalingkan pandangannya. Dia berjalan menjauh dari Zeus dan bergumam, "Asal mereka tidak bertingkah aneh."

* * *

><p>Persephone mengunci pintu dan menarik nafas banyak-banyak.<p>

"Huff..." disekanya keringat di dahi dan berbalik. Ia memekik kaget melihat Hades. "Astaga, kau... Maaf... aku lupa jika kau ada di sini."

Persephone berbalik dan memegang kunci. Diputarnya perlahan. Gerakannya terhenti karena ada tangan yang menghentikannya. Kedua mata Persephone terbuka sedikit. Ia merasa ada benda keras dan dingin di punggungnya.

Hades menutupi badan kecil istrinya dengan tubuhnya. Tangannya, yang berada di atas tangan Persephone, memutar kunci sampai terdengar bunyi 'klek' pelan.

"Kau... tidak keluar...?"  
>Bibir Hades yang dingin meluncur di leher Persephone. "Jika aku tidak mau?"<p>

Persephone menggigit bibir, gugup dan panik. "A...aku... akan memaksamu...!"

"Bisakah?" Persephone merasa Hades mengejeknya. Pria itu memeluk Persephone dan memainkan daun telinganya. "Aku tahu banyak kelemahanmu, Persephone."

Perempuan itu menggigit bibir, berusaha untuk menahan suara yang akan keluar.

"Hades..."

"Hm?"

"Benarkah...kata-katamu tadi?"

Bibir Hades terangkat sebelah. "Kata-kata yang mana?"

Wajah Persephone memerah seperti tomat. Ia berbisik pelan-pelan. "...kau adalah mainanku yang pertama dan terakhir..."

"Oh, yang itu."

Persephone berbalik menghadap suaminya dengan wajah masih merah. "Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

Alis Hades terangkat. "Memangnya apa arti kata-kata itu bagimu?"

"Penting!" bentak Persephone. Perempuan itu meletakkan kedua tangan di dada. "Kata-kata itu... sangat penting bagiku... Mungkin bagimu itu hanyalah bualan, tapi itu sangat berharga bagiku!"

Hades mengedipkan mata pelan-pelan kemudian menghela nafas.

"Huh. Itu hanya kata-kata yang selalu kugunakan pada pelacurku."

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar jeritan Hades di ruangan itu. Pria itu ambruk di ranjang sambil memegangi pangkal pahanya. Dia nampak mau menangis, namun harga dirinya sebagai pria membuatnya tegar.

"Sakit, ya?" Persephone tersenyum manis di tepi ranjang.

Kening Hades mengerut, wajahnya benar-benar murka. Kali ini bukan hanya diremas, tapi juga ditendang. Tak terbayang bagaimana sakitnya.

Persephone berbalik memunggungi suaminya. Dia berjalan ke depan jendela. "Itukah kata-kata yang kau gunakan untuk menipu orang lain?"

Hades diam.

Persephone melihat suaminya dari balik bahu.

"Kalau begitu... tolong tipu aku sepanjang hidupku."

Kedua mata zamrud Hades membelalak. Dipandanginya sang istri dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Perempuan itu tersenyum dan kembali melihat langit malam Olympus.

Ia melihat sepasang burung terbang melintasi langit malam.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Makasih buat mikha, Constantinest dan Leygions buat **_**review**_**nya. **_**Review **_**kalian sangat berharga. Lup u allXDD!**

Persephone berbalik memandang suaminya dan tersenyum.

"Masih sakit?"

Rahang Hades mengeras karena amarah. Ia adalah penguasa Underworld yang perkasa. Semua orang tunduk dan takut padanya. Dia ditakuti dan dibenci tapi ia sama saja dengan pria pada umumnya. Hades benar-benar tak berdaya jika istrinya menendang atau meremas harta yang paling ia banggakan sebagai laki-laki (jika orang lain, ia bisa menahan).

Istinya melihati Hades dengan wajah inosen. "Tapi kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Baik-baik apanya?! Kau meremas dan menendangnya!" bentak Hades. "Tidakkah kau tahu benda ini sangat berharga bagiku?!"

"Eh? Jika patah kau pasti akan tahu, kan?"

Hades mengepalkan tangan dan menggeram marah. Kepolosan wanita ini membuat Hades muak.

"Kau…"

Persephone hanya tertawa inosen. Hades duduk perlahan sembari menggeram sakit. Yang ada di pikiran Hades sekarang adalah bagaimana cara membunuh istrinya tanpa ketahuan siapapun. Pria itu berjalan dengan penuh wibawa sebagai seorang dewa walau sedikit sempoyongan. Hades mengangkat tangan kanannya, hendak menampar, namun ia berhenti karena Persephone langsung memeluknya.

Hades gelagapan, "A-apa yang kau lakukan?! Menyingkir dariku!"

Ia mendorong badan sang istri pergi, akan tetapi niat Persephone untuk memeluknya sangat kuat sehingga membuat Hades tidak tega.

"Kau dengar aku, brengsek?! Pergi dariku!"

Pelukan Persephone makin erat.

"Berhenti memelukku, Persephone!"

"Tidak mau!"

Hades menjambak rambut Persephone. Pria itu melihat mata istrinya dengan wajah dingin. "Menyingkir atau kubunuh kau."

"Bunuh saja."

Hades kena telak. Ia hanya bisa membelalakkan mata dalam diam. Hades menggeram marah dan mendorong Persephone dengan keras hingga tersungkur. Persephone mengaduh keras dan mendapati luka lecet di tangannya.

Dewa Underworld itu melepas kamuinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?"

Alis Hades mengerut penuh emosi.

"Bukannya kau penguasa Underworld?"

"Atau kau tidak mau?" tanya istrinya lagi.

Hades hanya bisa menahan amarah. Mana bisa ia membunuh istrinya sendiri? Sebengis-bengisnya dia, sekejam-kejamnya dia, dia tak kan pernah membunuh perempuan yang dia—

Kedua mata Hades terbuka lebar.

Perempuan yang dia—

Hades berteriak marah dan membanting vas. Persephone berjengit kaget dan mulai menitikkan air mata melihatnya. Padahal selama ini ia selalu tenang. Ia tak pernah menunjukkan emosi dengan membanting barang. Jikalau memang Hades emosi, setahu Persephone, pasti Hades akan melampiaskan rasa itu dengan cara menyiksanya.

Hades menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Perempuan yang dia—

Mata Hades yang terlihat dari sela-sela jarinya membelalak lebar, tapi seolah-olah tidak fokus.

"Ha… hahaha…" tawa Hades begitu hambar dan menakutkan. Sebuah tawa yang menyiratkan bahwa ia sudah divonis dokter akan mati esok harinya. Ia tersenyum gila dan tingkahnya benar-benar tak waras.

"Mustahil…" sebelah tangan Hades yang bebas gemetaran. Bukan karena takut, namun karena tidak waras. "Ahaha… haha…"

Dengan wajah tertutup tangan dan bayangan rambut, serta gerak-geriknya yang bak maniak, Hades benar-benar terlihat seperti sesosok setan. Persephone sendiri baru tahu jika (kalap) kelakukan Hades bisa teramat menakutkan.

"…mustahil…" kata-kata itulah yang diucapkan Hades berulang-ulang.

Persephone menelan ludah dan berbisik, "…Hades? Apakah kau… baik-baik saja?"

Pria itu tidak menjawab, malah melihati telapak tangannya yang gemetar. Tiba-tiba Hades menoleh ke istrinya dengan mata yang masih membelalak. Persephone memekik dan mundur dengan cepat.

Hades menarik kerah baju Persephone dengan kasar dan membentak, "Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, Persephone?!"

Istrinya hanya menggeleng dan menangis.

"Kau tak tahu?!" Hades menampar Persephone. "Jangan pura-pura inosen, anak brengsek! Kau telah membuatku seperti ini dan kau tak tahu apa yang terjadi?!"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan…?!"

Hades benar-benar kalap dan tak bisa mendengar apa yang Persephone katakan.

"Jawab aku! Sihir apa yang telah kau berikan padaku?!"

Persephone terisak-isak dan menggeleng pasrah, tanpa tenaga. Melihat istrinya yang hanya bisa menggeleng, Hades melempar Persephone dengan kasar ke lantai lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

Hades memegangi kepalanya dan mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang menggebu-gebu. Ia memejamkan mata lama. Begitu nafas dan emosinya kembali normal, ia mulai melepas baju dan mandi di bak.

Pria itu diam di sana, melamun dengan asyiknya. Sedikitpun tidak ada keinginan bagi Hades untuk meminta maaf atau memikirkan perasaan istrinya sekarang. Perasaan Persephone baginya sekarang tidak penting sama sekali. Hades bersandar di mulut bak dan memejamkan mata, membiarkan air hangat merilekskan otot-ototnya yang tegang.

Tadi dia memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat absurd. Sebuah pemikiran yang benar-benar bukan dirinya. Dia mengakui bahwa ia tak bisa membunuh Persephone karena anak itu adalah orang yang ia cintai. Hades benar-benar tak sanggup berkata-kata dan berpikir jernih tadi—berkat itu. Dia, orang yang tak pernah percaya cinta dan kasih sayang serta hanya loyal kepada dirinya sendiri, tiba-tiba berpikiran seperti itu kepada orang lain.

Hades shok dan merasa impoten untuk menghadapi kenyataan mengerikan itu. Hades hanya tahu kata-katanya, 'cinta', tapi ia tak tahu itu apa dan bagaimana cara menghilangkannya.

Ia melihat telapak tangannya yang pucat.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan ketakutan.

Apakah semua ini karena pengaruh Persephone sehingga ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam dirinya? Apakah benar ia sudah berubah menjadi seseorang dengan hati penuh kasih sayang dan cinta seperti manusia?

Dia memejamkan mata lagi dan menghela nafas panjang. Jika benar ia sudah meniru manusia dengan merasakan cinta, ia benar-benar terkutuk. Dia jatuh terlalu jauh.

"Tuan Hades…?"

Hades membuka mata dan melihat istrinya. Nampaknya wanita itu berhasil menyembunyikan mata sembabnya dengan bedak, namun bekas tangan Hades masih ada di pipi dan badannya meski samar. Dia memandang Persephone dengan dingin dan defensif.

"Apa maumu?"

Persephone menunduk takut. "Apa… kau baik-baik saja…? Kau… sudah berendam selama satu jam, jadi… kupikir…"

Mata hijau Hades terarah ke air hangat. "Harusnya pertanyaan itu kutanyakan padamu."

"Maaf…"

"Berhenti meminta maaf."

"…maaf…"

"Kubilang berhenti meminta maaf!"

Persephone berjengit kaget dan mulai menangis lagi. Hades kembali emosi melihat tangisan istrinya. Dia paling benci melihat wanita menangis. Suara mereka saat menangis benar-benar memekakkan telinga dan mengganggu ketenangan semata.

"DIAM!"

Perempuan itu terisak-isak dan mengangguk pelan. Sesekali dia menghapus air matanya dengan tangan sembari berdiri di dekat Hades seperti orang bodoh. Alis Hades kembali berkerut.

"Berdiri di situ dan kubunuh kau." Persephone kembali menangis. Akan tetapi, ia berusaha menahannya sebaik mungkin agar tidak didamprat suaminya lagi. Dengan tangan yang gemetar dan terluka, Persephone membuka bajunya dan masuk ke dalam bak—tentu saja berjauhan dengan Hades. Melihat istrinya yang sengaja menjauh membuat Hades terluka secara batin. Wajahnya mengerut lagi dan sorot matanya kembali kejam.

"Kemari, anak brengsek."

Persephone mendekati Hades pelan-pelan, takut akan tamparan suaminya. Hades menghela nafas dalam dan memejamkan mata. Persephone mendekati suaminya takut-takut. Ia menyandarkan kepala di dada Hades tanpa ada kontak fisik selain kepala. Persephone tidak memegang Hades dan menjaga jarak agar kulit suaminya tidak menempel. Dia takut suaminya marah lagi.

Mereka diam membisu di dalam bak. Hades sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, begitu jua dengan Persephone.

"Kenapa kau menempel padaku?" Persephone kaget dan menarik kepalanya.

"M-maaf… tadi…" ia ragu sejenak, lalu meneruskan dengan nada takut, "…kau menyuruhku…"

"Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk mendekat."

Mata Persephone membelalak lebar. Dia pasti ditampar lagi!

"Kau bodoh, Persephone."

"…maaf…"

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang Persephone ucapkan di kamar mandi. Persephone menggosok punggung suaminya dengan diam, begitu juga dengan saat membilas badannya. Mereka sama-sama keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa suara dan tanpa kontak mata; menoleh ke Persephone pun Hades tidak.

Pria itu mengenakan baju tidur dan langsung berbaring di ranjang. Persephone hanya bisa bersedih karena perlakuan suaminya. Ia tak bisa melawannya. Dia tak bisa melukai suaminya sampai meninggalkan bekas luka atau berselingkuh (lagi) dengan pria lain. Persephone pun tak sanggup mendatangkan pria lain untuk tidur dengannya untuk membalas apa yang selalu dilakukan Hades, bercinta dengan pelacurnya. Persephone tak tahu mengapa. Ia tak ingin suaminya terluka, tapi sebaliknya Hades selalu membuatnya terluka. Persephone tak tahu harus bicara apa.

Setelah mengenakan baju tidur, Persephone menyusul Hades. Perempuan itu berbaring di samping Hades. Mereka berdua berbaring dekat satu sama lain, namun punggung mereka saling berhadapan. Persephone menyelimuti Hades dan dirinya lalu berbaring lagi seperti semula.

Perempuan itu terdiam dan berbalik pelan-pelan. Ia bergerak mendekati suaminya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Persephone menempelkan pipi ke punggung suaminya dan memejamkan mata.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

Kelopak mata perempuan itu terbuka sedikit, kemudian menutup lagi.

"Karena aku istrimu."

Hades menghela nafas.

"Pergi ke pria lain."

"Tidak mau." Pelukan Persephone makin erat.

"Aku adalah milikmu… aku tak bisa pergi dengan pria lain."

"Apapun yang terjadi, meski kau menamparku dan menyiksaku, aku tak kan pernah pergi darimu."

Hades diam.

"Kenapa?"

Persephone menempel erat di punggung Hades.

"Aku tak tahu…"

Hades berwajah tak percaya. "Kau…? …kau tak tahu?"

Ia merasakan gerakan kepala Persephone ke atas dan ke bawah. Pria itu menggeram marah dan menggaruk rambut hitamnya. "Kau benar-benar tak punya otak."

Persephone menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku tak peduli…"

"Aku tak peduli walau aku tak punya otak sekalipun…" ucapnya. "Asal kutahu kau tidak menolakku itu saja sudah cukup."

Alis Hades bertemu. Ia tak suka arah pembicaraan ini—tentang hati, perasaan dan cinta. Hades tetap bersikeras bahwa tiga hal itu adalah bohong. _Total bullshit_.

Ia merasa tangan lentik Persephone meraba dadanya, mengelusnya dengan sayang. Tangan itu berhenti di tempat di mana jantungnya berada.

"Lihat," Ujar istrinya. "Kau punya detak hati."

"Asal ini tidak menjadi batu, aku bisa terus tersenyum untukmu…"

Hades diam membisu dan pandangan matanya tidak mengenakkan.

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong, Persephone."

"…baik. Maaf…"

Hades tidak lagi merasakan tangan Persephone di dadanya.

* * *

><p>Ketika sampai di Elysion, Persephone langsung jatuh sakit. Ia sakit bukan karena lirikan pedas Pandora karena berhasil merebut cinta Hades darinya. Juga bukan karena si bodoh Thanatos suka menghinanya. Akan tetapi, ia sakit hanya karena Hades melakukan <em>French kiss <em>padanya. Memang terdengar sepele karena Hades memang liar dan sok berkuasa dan sering melakukan ciuman itu pada istrinya, tapi ada hal yang mencengangkan.

Ciuman itu berselang kurang lebih tiga jam.

Persephone terengah-engah, wajahnya merah. Dia menempelkan punggung tangan ke dahinya yang panas. Dia merasa lemas dan tak bertenaga. Kompres di dahinya tak bisa membantu panasnya untuk turun. Ia bisa memanggil Hades di beranda untuk mengganti kompres, tapi suaranya tak mau keluar—tenggorokannya serak.

Hades masuk kamar dan mendapati istrinya yang terjaga. Dia menempelkan dahinya di dahi Persephone. Masih panas.

"Kau ingin sesuatu?"

Persephone menggeleng.

"Apa kau haus?"

Persephone memejamkan mata, tidak kuat untuk menggerakkan kepalanya.

"Kau bisa mengganti kompresmu sendiri, kan?" Hades merapikan kemejanya dan berdiri. Mata Persephone membelalak sedikit dan penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku ada janji dengan seseorang."

Persephone mencengkram tangan Hades.

"Lepaskan."

Alis Persephone nyaris bertemu dan pandangan matanya menyiratkan ketakutan. Mulutnya terbuka tapi tak ada suara yang keluar.

"Lepas."

Air mata Persephone keluar. Karena benci melihatnya, Hades menampar Persephone walaupun tahu dia sedang sakit. Wanita itu langsung terkapar di ranjang tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hades memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dan langsung pergi menemui pelacurnya.

Persephone menangis terisak-isak lalu memegang pipinya yang panas, namun ia tak bisa merasakan panas karena ia sendiri sedang sakit.

"…ades…" Persephone berjalan ke lemari pakaian dan mengambil sebuah syal panjang. Ia kalungkan di sekitar punggungnya dan keluar kamar. Persephone nyaris tak mengenali koridor di depannya karena pandangannya buram. Dia merasa segalanya jadi dua dan bergoyang-goyang.

Kepala Persephone berputar ke kanan dan ke kiri perlahan-lahan, mengira-ngira jalan manakah yang diambil suaminya. Dia berpikir Hades pasti tengah bersenang-senang di taman pribadinya seperti dulu, maka dari itu Persephone langsung bergegas ke sana. Segalanya akan lebih mudah jika ia sehat karena kecepatannya sekarang seperti kura-kura. Kepalanya sakit sekali jika berjalan cepat-cepat.

"Nyonya?" Persephone mendongak dan melihat bawahannya yang baik hati, Hypnos.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?" Hypnos panik, "Anda harus beristirahat!"

Walau samar, Persephone tahu bahwa pria itu adalah Hypnos. "…Hades…"

"Tuan Hades? Maaf, saya tidak tahu." ucap Hypnos.

"Mungkin beliau sedang berada di taman."

Hypnos memegangi lengan Persephone yang agak sempoyongan. "Lebih baik Anda istirahat dulu…"

Persephone menepis tangan Hypnos. "Aku baik-baik saja… Aku mau menemui Hades…"

"Tapi, Nyonya…!"

Persephone lari.

Hypnos terlalu logikal. Sekeras apapun Persephone menasehatinya, Hypnos tak kan mengerti! Kesehatannya tidak penting! Tidak penting sama sekali! Sesuatu yang penting baginya adalah Hades! Persephone hanya ingin menemui Hades dan membawanya kembali ke kamar. Ia butuh Hades di sisinya…

…dan juga memastikan bahwa Hades adalah miliknya seorang…

Persephone bersandar di ambang pintu dan mendengar percakapan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan, tapi samar ia mengenali siapa yang sedang berbicara. Seorang pria dan wanita. Persephone menggigit bibir dalam kesedihan. Ia tahu betul siapa pria yang sedang bicara.

Ia mengepalkan tangan dan menelan ludah. Dengan langkah tidak tegap, Persephone melangkah mendekati mereka berdua.

"…Hades…" panggil Persephone dengan suara serak. Hades mengedipkan mata sekali dan melihat istrinya yang wajahnya makin merah panas.

"Apa yang tengah kau lakukan di sini?"

Persephone menggigit bibir. "Kau sendiri sedang apa dengan wanita itu…?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Persephone," Jawab Hades. "Sekarang kembali ke kamar."

Perempuan itu tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Hades melihati Nymph di sebelahnya dan menyuruhnya pergi.

"Aku tidak akan pergi selama kau tidak di sisiku…"

"Apa arti keberadaanku untukmu?" nada Hades dingin. Mimik Persephone kaget sesaat. Dia meletakkan kedua tangan di dada dan berteriak dengan memejamkan mata,

"Kau adalah suamiku…! Sudah seharusnya kau bersamaku… mendampingiku! Tapi yang kudapatkan hanyalah ranjang kosong dan rasa dingin sementara kau bersama wanita lain…!" air mata Persephone menetes lagi. "Aku mencintaimu, Hades…! Apa kau tidak tahu itu…?! Aku muak melihatmu bersama wanita lain…! Kau hanya milikku seorang…!"

Hades langsung menampar Persephone. Karena masih belum sembuh dari sakit, perempuan itu langsung jatuh begitu saja di lantai seperti batu. Tangan Persephone yang gemetar memegangi pipinya yang merah. Mata hijau Persephone yang berair melihati Hades dengan tatapan nanar dan sedih.

"Berhenti bicara cinta mulai dari sekarang," ucap Hades dengan dingin. "Aku tak pernah percaya pada cinta dan kau hanyalah salah satu dari sekian banyak wanita yang kutiduri."

Hades menunjuk istrinya tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun. "Jadi jangan sombong dan berkoar-koar tentang kebrengsekan itu hanya karena kau menyandang gelar Ratu Underworld."

Kedua mata Persephone terbelalak lebar dan mulutnya ternganga lebar. Tanpa pikir panjang, Persephone langsung berlari dengan berjuta-juta linangan air mata. Melihat istrinya yang pergi karena sakit hati dan lagi-lagi dikhianati, Hades hanya bisa ber-hmph enteng dan melihati taman bunga Elysion tanpa ada beban sedikitpun di dalam hatinya.

Setelah ia bosan, Hades berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Ia teringat istrinya yang lari sambil menangis. Apa yang salah dari kata-katanya, toh Persephone akan pulih dengan sendirinya. Lalu esok harinya Persephone akan kembali bermanja-manja pada dirinya. Hades sudah bisa menebak hal itu karena istrinya masih labil dan kekanak-kanakan.

Ia membuka pintu kamar dan masuk.

"Tak usah menangis dan kembali tidur atau—"

Hades berkedip berulang kali menyadari ranjang di kamarnya kosong melompong. Dia mendekat dan tidak menemukan Persephone di sana. Aneh. Setahunya Persephone pasti akan menangis di sini dan bertingkah kekanak-kanakan dan keras kepala. Pria itu memutar kepala dan memandang pintu kamar mandi. Pergilah ia ke sana dan melongok. Kosong juga.

"Ke mana anak itu?"

Dia terdiam sesaat dan ambruk di ranjang. Hades menghela nafas dan memejamkan mata. Angin semilir yang masuk dari jendela membuatnya mengantuk.

"Tuan Hades!"

Hades langsung terjaga dan duduk tegak. Suara Thanatos di pintu. Hades menggeram marah dan turun cepat-cepat. Ia sudah siap dengan sejuta kata-kata kasar kepada salah satu bawahannya itu. Ia membuka pintu dan bersiap-siap untuk berpidato.

Namun wajah panik Thanatos membuatnya urung.

"Tuan Hades!" panggil Thanatos lagi, makin panik.

"Ada apa ini?" Hades meletakkan sebelah tangan di pinggang. "Kau bertengkar dengan Hypnos? Hmph, sejujurnya aku tak tahu harus bicara apa denganmu. Otakmu memang terlalu keras untuk menerima saran dari orang la—"

"Nyonya Persephone!"

Hades terdiam sesaat lalu mata hijaunya membelalak lebar.

* * *

><p>Hades berlari ke kamar Persephone. Keringat dingin mengucur ke lehernya. Dia sangat takut dan panik sehingga ia cepat kehilangan nafas. Dia tak pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Perasaan takut akan kehilangan sesuatu yang penting adalah alien baginya. Rasa itu begitu kuat sampai-sampai kedua tangannya yang mengayun ke depan-belakang gemetaran. Namun, Hades tak peduli. Ia terus berlari dan berlari (bahkan meninggalkan Thanatos di belakang). Begitu sampai di depan kamar istrinya, ia langsung membukanya tanpa mengetuk.<p>

Istri mudanya di sana, terbaring tak berdaya tertutup selimut. Karena tahu ada orang, Persephone membuka mata dan melihat Hades di ambang pintu. Persephone hanya tersenyum lemah.

Hades melangkah perlahan dan mengusir Aela.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Persephone menjawab dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Persephone, jawab aku."

Istrinya menghela nafas panas, dan menjawab dengan suara serak. "Hanya… pingsan…"

"Tadi ketika aku berlari tiba-tiba tenagaku hilang dan semuanya gelap… Aku terjatuh di koridor… untung bukan di tangga…"

Hades memandang istrinya degan pandangan datar lalu membuka baju. Persephone panik.

"A…apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hades melepas celananya lalu masuk ke dalam selimut. Dia melepas baju Persephone.

"Jangan sekarang…"

"Diam." Ucap Hades, membuat Persephone terdiam dengan mimik sedih. Sekarang keduanya tidak memakai apa-apa kecuali selimut. Hades memeluk Persephone erat-erat dan mengelus rambut indahnya.

Wajah Persephone memerah malu. Pertama kalinya Hades memeluknya seperti ini—penuh dengan kelembutan. Dipeluknya erat-erat punggung Hades untuk menenangkan hatinya yang dag-dig-dug tak karuan. Suaminya membenamkan sebagian wajah ke rambutnya dan berbisik,

"Jika terjadi apa-apa kepadamu, aku tak kan pernah memaafkanmu…"

"Hades…" bisik Persephone.

"Jangan melakukan hal-hal yang ceroboh, Persephone," sambung Hades. Persephone tak tahu jika sekarang wajah Hades tengah bersemu merah.

Ia berbisik,

"Kau adalah… orang yang berharga untukku."

Persephone menggigit bibir dan saking terharunya ia menangis. Ia membenamkan wajah di leher Hades dan menangis.

"Berhenti menangis." Wajah Hades makin menyala, antara malu dan bingung. Persephone menggeleng, menolak untuk menangis. Tentu saja ia menolak karena tangisan ini adalah tangisan bahagia pertama yang ia rasakan sejak menjadi istri seorang Dewa Underworld. Persephone tak kan mendapatkan kesempatan ini untuk kedua kalinya dan ia akan menangis sampai air matanya kering.

Kecuali jika Hades menamparnya.

"Kumohon, berhenti menangis." Wanita itu mendongak dan melihat wajah suaminya. Tidak ada tatapan dingin di sana, tak ada bibir lurus penuh kebencian ataupun alis mengerut seperti biasanya. Wajah Hades merah padam seperti anak remaja setelah menyatakan cinta. Mimik wajah seperti itu membuat Hades terlihat seperti orang lain saja hingga Persephone nyaris tak percaya jika dia adalah suaminya yang kejam.

Karena ketahuan, Hades menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan (wajahnya makin merah) dan memunggungi istrinya. Ia salting karena tak tahu harus bertindak seperti apa, dia jua tak tahu apa yang harus dikata. Untuk pertama kalinya Hades merasa bodoh dan seperti… anak remaja yang baru mengenal rasanya jatuh cinta. Semakin ia memikirkan Persephone, makin merahlah wajahnya—bak tomat.

Persephone tersenyum manis dan membaringkan kepala di leher Hades.

"Ada apa dengan Hades yang gagah dan penuh kuasa?" godanya dengan nada genit. Hades makin malu, bahkan telinganya ikut memerah. Persephone tertawa manis, tak menghiraukan kesehatannya sendiri.

Tangan lentik Persephone mengelus dada Hades. "Seingatku… ada yang bilang bahwa aku tak lebih dari pelacur di sini meski aku adalah seorang ratu…" Persephone makin senang melihat suaminya bertingkah seperti ini. Jarang sekali Hades mengeluarkan isi hatinya di hadapan istrinya sendiri.

"Hentikan, Persephone."

Alis Persephone naik sebelah. "Kenapa?"

Hades diam.

"Malu?"

Hades menggertakkan gigi.

"Hadap sini, Sayang…"

Hades menepis tangan Persephone dan berbalik dengan kasar.

"Aku memang malu! Lantas apa urusanmu?!"

Persephone membelalakkan mata karena pertama kali melihat wajah malu suaminya yang tidak tertutupi apapun. Hades butuh beberapa detik untuk sadar bahwa dirinya terkena perangkap sang istri. Cepat-cepat pria itu memalingkan wajah.

"Apa yang kau lihat?!"

Senyum manis berkembang di wajah Persephone.

"Kau tampan."

Hades mengerutkan kening dan makin malu. Hades sendiri tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan dirinya! Ia aneh! Aneh dan aneh! Selama ini ia hanya menganggap omongan itu, pujian itu sebagai angin lalu, tapi sekarang… badannya bereaksi dengan anehnya sampai Hades ngeri.

Kenapa bisa terjadi hal seperti ini pada dirinya?

"Sungguh. Wajahmu yang seperti ini… lebih cocok daripada wajah dinginmu yang seperti biasanya…"

"Berhenti memujiku!" Hades melihat Persephone langsung dan menunjuknya tepat di wajah. "Aku benci padamu, Persephone! Kau dengar itu?! Aku benci padamu karena kau telah menyihirku! Aku membencimu! Sangat membencimu!"

Dengan kata-kata kasar itu Hades memunggungi Persephone dan tidur. Persephone tersenyum kepada suaminya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Samar-samar bisikan Persephone bergema di ruangan itu.

"Aku sangat membencimu juga, Hades…"


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya dan segala antek-anteknya adalah milik Masami Kurumada**

**Chapter 29**

Nyanyian burung membangunkan Hades. Pria itu menggeram sebentar dan menghela nafas lega. Ternyata semua itu hanyalah mimpi. Sebuah mimpi buruk di mana dirinya bertingkah bodoh dan konyol hanya gara-gara istrinya. Hanya karena melihat Persephone saja, Hades bisa merasakan malu yang menggelora. Bahkan menatap matanya saja ia tak sanggup. Bagaimana jadinya jika semua itu ada dalam kenyataan? Orang-orang pasti akan menganggapnya lemah. Hades merasa lega karena semuanya hanya mimpi.

Dia memejamkan mata lagi dan merasakan benda hangat di pangkal pahanya. Hades mendesah puas dan mengelus berkah itu walaupun buta akannya. Hades mengerut kening dengan kesal karena cahaya masuk menerpa wajahnya. Meski sinarnya terhadang gorden sebagian, tetap saja Hades risih dan berbalik. Dilihatnya sesuatu berwarna agak kecokelatan.

Rambut Persephone.

Hades kaget sesaat dan wajahnya kembali memerah. Ternyata itu bukanlah mimpi! Kejadian itu benar nyatanya dan bukanlah tipuan akal. Hades menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Di samping malu, Hades tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melihat dada istrinya. Baru kali ini ia merasa malu karena memandang dada seorang wanita.

Mata hijau Hades masih terarah ke dada istrinya. Ia terdiam sebentar kemudian mendekati benda suci tersebut. Hades menatapnya dengan nanar, nyaris melamun.

Hades mencaplok puting istrinya perlahan dan menyusu walau tak ada ASI yang keluar. Kaget karena kontak fisik yang sensitif, Persephone membuka mata perlahan dan melihat suaminya sedang menetek. Wajah Persephone langsung merah padam. Tidak biasanya Hades seliar itu di pagi hari, apalagi ketika bangun tidur. Persephone tidak siap menerima semua intimasi yang suaminya berikan. Walaupun begitu, Persephone senang karena ia merasa berguna bagi Hades.

Jemari-jemari indah Persephone menari-nari di punggung Hades, membalas afeksinya. Persephone tersenyum lembut dan mencium dahi suaminya.

Betapa terkejutnya Persephone ketika tahu suaminya menangis.

* * *

><p>"Maaf."<p>

Persephone memandangi punggung suaminya dengan khawatir. Dia merangkak perlahan dan memeluk Hades dari belakang. Hades menarik nafas tegang dan ototnya berkontraksi. Setelah beberapa saat mereka diam seperti itu, Hades kembali rileks.

"Jika ada masalah, bicaralah padaku." Ucap istrinya.

"Menahan emosi sendiri itu… menyakitkan."

Hades diam membisu.

"Hades…" bisik Persephone, "…bicaralah padaku. Barangkali aku bisa membantu."

"Kau tak kan bisa membantuku, Kore." Jawab dia.

Persephone heran. "Kenapa?"

Hades tak bisa mengatakan alasannya.

"Aku tak tahu."

Persephone menghela nafas. "Kau irasional. Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan aku tak bisa membantumu sementara kau sendiri tak tahu kenapa?"

Hades melirik istrinya dari balik bahu. "Sama sepertimu."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan dirimu. Aku—ah, sudahlah… kau tak kan mengerti…" Persephone berbaring memunggungi suaminya. Dia memejamkan mata sedih. Hades begitu tertutup, begitu defensif ketika ada 'orang' bertanya masalah pribadinya. Walaupun label 'orang' itu adalah istrinya, Hades tetap saja tutup mulut.

Persephone mendengar suaminya berbisik,

"Aku tak pernah menyusu seumur hidupku."

Istrinya langsung berbalik dan memandangi Hades. Mulut Persephone terbuka lalu tertutup lagi. Wanita itu mencerna baik-baik apa yang Hades katakan dan menganalisa apakah pernyataan itu benar atau hanya gurauan. Mulut Persephone kembali terbuka namun tertutup lagi. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Hades memakai celana hitamnya dan berdiri. "Maaf. Lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan."

"Mau ke mana?" tanya istrinya.

Hades tidak menjawab dan masuk kamar mandi. Persephone menghela nafas pasrah. Inilah yang ia benci dari Hades. Begitu tertutup sampai-sampai Persephone pun tak bisa mengenali siapa suaminya. Begitu diam sampai-sampai Persephone tak bisa membaca pikirannya.

Alis Persephone terangkat.

Barangkali Hades akan senang jika diberi hadiah.

"Hadiah…" ucap Persephone, "…kapankah hari ulang tahun Hades?"

Persephone memakai baju polos putih selutut, dan pergi mencari seseorang. Dia berjalan di koridor, kepalanya berputar-putar.

"Hypnos!" Persephone melambaikan tangannya seperti menyapa seorang teman. Dia menyuruh Hypnos mendekat dengan lambaian tangan. Otomatis Hypnos mendekat kepada Nyonyanya. Persephone mendongak melihat bawahannya.

"Kenapa kalian di sini tinggi sekali?"

"Kalian di sini?" tanya Hypnos, bingung. "Oh, maksud Anda kami bertiga?"

"Eh, eh, kau tahu kapan hari ulang tahun Hades?" tanya Persephone, tidak menjawab konfirmasi Hypnos.

"Hari ulang tahun?" ulang Hypnos pelan-pelan. Ia tak pernah memikirkan kapan ia berulang tahun. Tak ada yang merayakannya dan semua terlalu sibuk berperang. Hari ulang tahun itu adalah hal terbodoh dan paling kekanak-kanakan yang pernah ada. Toh, ia sendiri sudah lupa akan hari sakral itu.

"Maaf, saya tak tahu." Hypnos cepat-cepat menambahkan ketika melihat wajah sedih Persephone. "Anda bisa bertanya pada Pandora."

Wajah Persephone berubah kecut. "Aku tak kan pernah bertanya padanya."

"Kenapa?"

Persephone melipat tangan di dada. "Aku tak suka."

"Hm… oh, ya, Hypnos. Punya cukur rambut?"

Makin lama bersama Persephone, Hypnos makin tertarik dengan perempuan itu. Apa yang hendak wanita itu lakukan kali ini?

"Maaf," jawabnya. "Mungkin Thanatos punya."

Wajah Persephone kecut lagi. "Kenapa orang-orang yang menyebalkan selalu punya apa yang kuinginkan?"

"Memangnya Anda ingin melakukan apa?"

"Rahasia."

Hypnos menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihat tingkah polos Nyonyanya.

"Eh," panggil Persephone pada Hypnos. "Kau bisa temani aku ke Thanatos?"

"Boleh. Saya sendiri sedang menganggur."

Persephone memandangi Hypnos dan bertanya dengan inosen. "Memangnya pekerjaanmu apa?"

Hypnos hanya tersenyum, namun di dalam hatinya ia sedang melempari figur Persephone dengan buku yang ia pegang.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo." Ucap Persephone sembari menggandeng tangan bawahannya. Wajah Hypnos memerah. Adegan ini! Adegan ini adalah adegan di mana dua orang kekasih berjalan bersama! Bergandengan tangan!

"Nyonya…!"

"Ada apa?"

"Tangan Anda…"

Persephone melihat tangannya yang menggandeng Hypnos. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Hypnos tak mampu menjelaskan. Otaknya tak bisa menganalisa apa rasa malu itu.

* * *

><p>Persephone mengetuk pintu kamar Thanatos dengan cepat. "Thanatos! Thanatos!"<p>

Tak lama terdengar suara benda jatuh dari dalam, kemudian suara langkah gajah. Persephone dan Hypnos saling pandang. Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dan wajah berantakan Thanatos nampak di ambang pintu.

"Ada apa?!"

Persephone memandang Thanatos dengan datar.

"Berhenti memandangiku seperti itu, dasar kau makhluk tolol! Kau—jangan masuk ke kamarku!" Thanatos panik ketika Persephone masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Perempuan itu tak sadar jika ia masih menggandeng tangan Hypnos.

Thanatos ternganga melihat hal itu dan melihati saudaranya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Persephone melepas tangannya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sementara Hypnos menghampiri Thanatos. Mereka saling berbisik.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan?!" tanya Thanatos, panik luar biasa. "Wanita itu adalah istri Tuan Hades!"

"Aku bisa jelaskan, Thanatos…"

"Kau mengatakan padaku untuk tidak melihat film porno, tapi kau sendiri menggasak orang yang tidak boleh kau gasak!"

"Dia menggandeng tanganku sendiri, Thanatos, bukan aku… dan Nyonya Persephone tidak ada hubungannya dengan film porno! Kau melantur!"

"Ada hubungannya! Jika tidak ada hubungannya, kenapa wajahmu merah?!" tunjuk Thanatos. "Kau pasti tengah memikirkan hal-hal yang kotor!"

"Aku tidak sepertimu, anak sialan!" wajah Hypnos makin merah.

"Kau tahu jika sampai Tuan Hades tahu..." Thanatos tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia merinding.

"Jangan menakut-nakutiku, bodoh! Kau pikir aku tidak takut tadi?!"

Persephone keluar kamar mandi.

"Eh, eh. Cukur rambutnya mana?"

Dua pria itu langsung berdiri tegap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"E… di atas tempat pasta gigi." Jawab si Dewa Kematian.

Persephone masuk ke dalam kamar mandi lagi.

Dua saudara itu kembali panik.

"Untuk apa kau menemaninya ke kamarku?!" tanya Thanatos. "Wanita itu adalah kutukan!"

"Dia yang memintaku, tolol! Kau pikir aku bisa menolak permintaan sopan seorag gadis?"

"Hypnos, kau baru saja mengatakan wanita sialan itu seorang gadis!" ujar Thanatos, panik. "Kau mengatakan itu dengan wajah merah!"

"Wajahku tidak merah, dasar tolol!"

Thanatos menunjuk saudaranya. "Ternyata pikiranmu kotor! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepada wanita itu?!"

"Kau menuduhku seolah aku sudah melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh padanya! Aku tidak sepertimu, Thanatos!"

Persephone keluar membawa alat pencukur rambut. Kedua pria itu kembali tegap.

"Sudah selesai, Nyonya?"

Persephone mengangguk dan tersenyum ke Hypnos. Wajah Dewa Tidur itu memerah sedikit.

"Sekarang temani aku menemui Pandora." Ucap Persephone sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Pandora?" Thanatos melihati Persephone kemudian mendekatinya."Aku ikut."

Perempuan itu berbalik. "Maaf?"

"Aku ikut."

Persephone heran. "Untuk apa? Lebih baik kau lanjutkan tidur pagimu saja."

"Sudah kubilang aku ikut!" bentak Thanatos. Persephone berjengit kaget.

"Thanatos! Jaga sikapmu!" Hypnos mendorong Thanatos menjauh dari Persephone. "Kau ada di depan ratumu sendiri! Bersikaplah hormat!"

"Aku tak kan membiarkan kalian berdua-duaan!" balas Thanatos. "Apalagi dengan pria mesum ini!"

Wajah Hypnos memerah. "Kau yang mesum, bukan aku!"

"Alah, jangan mengelak!"

"Diam, kalian berdua!" Persephone langsung menyela. Dua pria itu diam dan melihatinya.

"Kenapa kalian selalu bertengkar saja? Kalian ini saudara! Saudara harusnya saling menyayangi!" ucapnya dengan kesal. "Kau diam saja di kamarmu, Thanatos! Aku tak ingin ada pertengkaran lagi di sepanjang perjalananku!"

Thanatos mendengus. "Perjalanan? Kau mengucapkannya seolah kau akan pergi jauh."

"Thanatos!"

Si Dewa Kematian menggeram kesal dan masuk kamar. Persephone tersenyum menang dan melihat Hypnos.

"Ayo kita pergi!"

Hypnos hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Eh, sifat Hades itu seperti apa?" itulah yang ditanyakan Persephone ketika mereka berjalan di koridor.

"Sifat Tuan Hades?" ulang Hypnos. "Maaf, Nyonya Persephone. Bukannya Anda adalah orang yang dekat dengan Tuan Hades? Untuk apa Anda bertanya pada saya?"

Persephone melihat Hypnos sekilas dan kembali berjalan. Perempuan itu terdiam sebentar seolah sedang menyusun kalimat, atau mungkin sedang memikirkan jawaban yang pas.

"Hypnos, masalah pribadiku bukanlah urusanmu." Nada Persephone begitu dingin dan angkuh sampai-sampai Hypnos sendiri terhenyak dalam keheranan. Inikah Persephone yang lembut itu? Sedetik kemudian suaranya berubah ceria lagi. "Ayo, jawab pertanyaanku."

Pria berambut emas itu mengedipkan mata dalam heran.

"Ini… pertanyaan yang susah, Nyonya," aku Hypnos. "Saya sendiri tak tahu harus menjawab apa."

"Jawab setahumu saja." Ujar perempuan itu.

Wajah Hypnos yang semula minus sekarang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dia bangga dan senang. "Tuan Hades adalah dewa paling terhormat di dunia ini. Beliau penuh kasih sayang dan kemurahan hati kepada manusia. Tuan Hades sangat peduli pada manusia-manusia brengsek yang hidup di bumi ini maka dari itu beliau berencana memusnahkannya agar mereka kembali seperti dulu; taat dan patuh pada dewa. Jika saja Saint-Saint brengsek itu tidak muncul, maka semuanya tidak berantakan."

Persephone menyesal telah bertanya. Ia lupa jika Hypnos merupakan tim sukses utama Hades dalam kampanyenya untuk menghancurkan umat manusia. Semiring apapun otak Hades, Hypnos pasti akan menyanjung-nyanjungnya dan tak kan pernah mengata-ngatainya.

"Umm… terima kasih, Hypnos." Persephone menambahkan 'kurasa' di dalam hati.

Hypnos makin bangga. "Sama-sama, Nyonya."

* * *

><p>Hades berhenti membaca buku tatkala menangkap sosok Persephone dan Hypnos. Dia menyeruput tehnya sambil memandangi kepergian mereka. Apa lagi yang istri mudanya rencanakan?<p>

Pria itu meletakkan bukunya di meja dan berdiri. Dia akan mengawasi Persephone supaya tidak terjadi apa-apa. Di samping itu, Persephone juga ditemani Hypnos. Hades takut Persephone diapa-apakan oleh Hypnos.

Tiba-tiba Hades menarik nafas kaget dan alisnya berkerut. Sejak kapan ia jadi perhatian pada istrinya? Dan juga, kenapa dirinya jadi paranoid dengan pria lain yang dekat dengan Persephone?

Hades menutup mulutnya dan kembali duduk di meja beranda.

Dia mendengar tawa indah Persephone dan menoleh. Istrinya sedang menggandeng tangan Hypnos dan berjalan di bebungaan dengan gembira. Hades melihat Hypnos tersipu malu dan hanya bisa menggaruk rambut emasnya saja.

Hades menggertakkan gigi dan emosi. Ia tak tahu kenapa, namun dengan melihat Persephone tertawa dengan orang lain selain dirinya membuat Hades murka. Kenapa Hypnos bisa membuat istrinya tertawa? Memangnya apa yang menonjol dari Hypnos? Dia hanya dewa minor, dewa rendahan yang tak punya kedudukan di Olimpus, sedangkan Hades adalah salah satu dari tiga penguasa besar setara dengan Zeus dan Poseidon—tapi kenapa?

Apa yang tidak dipunyai Hades namun Hypnos miliki?

Pria itu mengepalkan tangan penuh amarah.

* * *

><p>Suara ketukan menggema di tempat sunyi itu. Pelan-pelan pintu terbuka dan nampaklah perempuan yang mirip Athena di ambang pintu. Matanya membelalak kaget melihat Persephone. Aura yang wanita itu keluarkan (secara tak sadar) membuatnya seperti lampu di tengah kegelapan Inferno.<p>

Wajah Pandora berubah ketus. "Apa maumu?"

Wajah Persephone juga kecut. "Kau ada di depan ratumu sendiri. Bersikaplah hormat padaku."

Pandora maju selangkah dan menempelkan dahinya ke Persephone. "Jangan pikir karena kau telah merebut Tuan Hades dariku maka kau menang, _Yang Mulia Ratu_."

"Hades lebih mencintaiku, Pandora." Persephone melihat mata Pandora langsung. "Dia tak pernah peduli padamu sedikitpun."

"Oh, ya?" tantangnya. "Lalu mana Tuan Hades? Kenapa beliau tidak menemanimu kemari, perempuan penghasut?"

"Hades sedang tidur di _ranjangku_, Pandora." Wajah Persephone makin tidak enak. "Tentu saja aku tak bisa membawanya kemari."

Hypnos seolah melihat petir di mata mereka berdua.

"Oh, ya? Itu menunjukkan bahwa kau takut kepadaku, _Yang Mulia Ratu._ Kau takut Tuan Hades akan berpaling padaku, kan?"

Wajah Persephone memerah karena kesal. "Hades tak kan pernah berpaling padaku, dasar penyihir!"

"Sudahlah!" jerit Persephone sambil berbalik, ngambek seperti anak kecil. "Percuma saja aku kemari!" Dia berjalan ke arah di mana singgasana Hades berada. Mau tak mau Pandora mengikutinya untuk memastikan bahwa Persephone benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan.

Persephone membuka pintu dan masuk ke ruang tahta. Pandora juga ikut masuk.

"Persephone!" panggil Pandora sambil menaiki tangga. "Persephone!"

Namun wanita itu tidak menggubris Pandora. Kesal, Pandora naik tangga dengan cepat dan meraih pergelangan tangan ratunya. Persephone berbalik dan menepis tangan Pandora.

Betapa terkejutnya Pandora ketika tahu Persephone tengah menangis.

"Jangan ikuti aku!"

Meski ia adalah kaki tangan Hades, Pandora tetaplah seorang perempuan. Hatinya terenyuh melihat musuh bebuyutannya menangis. Entah apa sebabnya. Pandora langsung terbayang kata-kata kasar yang ia lontarkan pada Persephone. Barangkali itu yang membuatnya menangis.

"Persephone…?" Pandora mendekat.

Wanita itu menjerit kesal dan mundur selangkah. "Pergi dariku! Kau puas, kan, membuatku seperti ini?! Aku kemari hanya untuk bertanya apa yang disukai Hades karena kau adalah orang yang paling memahami dia, tapi kau…!" Persephone terisak, "kau—!"

Persephone pergi karena tak bisa mengontrol emosinya, meninggalkan Pandora dengan Hypnos di sana.

"Persephone…" bisik Pandora. Ia mengepalkan tangan di dada, merasa bersalah.

"Pandora."

Wanita itu berbalik dan melihat Hypnos. Pandora membungkuk sopan.

"Aku mengerti jika kau mencintai Tuan Hades lebih dari apapun, tapi ingat satu hal. Meskipun Tuan Hades adalah adikmu, beliau bukanlah adikmu."

"Tuan Hades adalah seorang dewa sementara kau hanyalah seorang manusia, Pandora. Dunia kalian berbeda walau kalian berada di kubu yang sama. Tuan Hades juga tak bisa membalas cintamu karena beliau tak mengenal rasa cinta."

Pandora memalingkan wajah. Matanya berbinar-binar dengan kesedihan.

"Satu hal lagi. Walaupun dia belum dewasa dan kekanak-kanakan, tolong hormatilah Nyonya Persephone sebagaimana kau menghormati Tuan Hades. Nyonya Persephone mencintai Tuan Hades dengan sepenuh hatinya sama sepertimu. Bisakah kau mengurangi egomu sedikit saja untuk kebaikan kalian berdua?"

Hypnos tidak memberi Pandora kesempatan untuk menjawab dan langsung menyusul Persephone. Pandora menggigit bibirnya dan memunggungi singgasana Hades. Air mata perlahan menyusuri pipi pucatnya.

Ia berbisik serak,

"Memangnya harus bagaimana lagi aku bersikap…?"

Sesampainya di Elysion, Persephone langsung berbelok ke kamarnya sendiri (bukan ke kamar Hades) dan mengurung diri. Ia masih kesal dengan Pandora, kesal dengan Thanatos, kesal dengan semuanya. Ia tidur memeluk lutut dan berpikir barang apa yang disukai Hades. Baju pun pasti percuma. Hades punya banyak sekali baju di dalam lemarinya. Celana… Hades lebih suka mengenakan rok panjang (baju terusan) sekaki tanpa lengan. Dengan mengenakan rok itu, Hades suka sekali duduk di kursi dan kesalnya dia terlihat berkuasa sekali. Topi pasti mustahil. Persephone bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Hades ketika tahu hadiahnya adalah sebuah topi—membuangnya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Barang yang dipakai suaminya selalu berjubah.

Persephone duduk.

"Eureka!" teriaknya. Cepat-cepat dia ambil kain hitam dan bekerja. Ini akan menjadi hadiah terindah yang pernah ia buat!

Persephone mengerjakan jubah untuk Hades dengan sungguh-sungguh sampai ia lupa waktu. Sebisa mungkin Persephone ingin menyerahkan hadiah ini dalam waktu kurang dari tiga hari. Semakin lama waktu terlewatkan, Persephone takut suaminya makin sedih. Dia sendiri tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya lahir tapi tak pernah disusui oleh sang ibu. Oh, tunggu… tak pernah disusui berarti Hades tak pernah merasakan sentuhan seorang ibu? Dia tak pernah merasakan pelukan dan sapuan hangat ibunya sendiri?

Persephone jadi teringat kisah Zeus melawan Titan dari ibunya. Kata beliau, Hades adalah anak laki-laki tertua yang pertama kali ditelan ayahnya. Semua anak Rhea ditelannya dan berdiam di dalam kegelapan kecuali satu, Zeus. Setelah dewasa, Zeus berperang dengan ayahnya sendiri dan mengeluarkan saudara-saudaranya dari perut ayahnya.

Jika dipikir dengan logika, rasanya mustahil bila seseorang menelan lima orang sekaligus dan ajaibnya mereka masih hidup. Bukannya jika menelan seseorang, pasti dia akan mati karena tergilas gerak usus? Eww… Persephone membayangkan bagaimana Hades dan saudara-saudaranya keluar dari perut ayahnya. Pasti penuh lendir dan… eww…

Ada suara ketukan di pintu. Persephone cepat-cepat menyembunyikan hadiah untuk Hades di tumpukan baju di lemari.

"Siapa?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Dia keheranan dan hendak turun dari tempat tidurnya sebelum sebuah suara _bass_ menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ini aku."

Persephone kaget dan langsung panik. Dirapikannya baju dan ditatanya rambut semenarik mungkin.

"M-masuklah."

Pintu dibuka perlahan dan Hades masuk ke dalam. Persephone menelan ludah ketika memandangi figur Hades yang sedang menutup pintu. Mata Persephone melihati rambut Hades yang berantakan. Rambutnya panjang sekali dan anehnya nampak _silky_ padahal terlihat berantakan. Mata Persephone turun melihat kakinya. Hades punya sepasang kaki yang panjang dan kuat. Pasti dia larinya cepat.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" pertanyaan Hades membuat Persephone nyaris mati karena malu. Ia menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat lalu diam membisu—malu.

Hades diam di sana tanpa mendekati istrinya. Dia juga tak tahu apa yang harus ia dilakukan agar, setidaknya, ada percakapan normal di antara mereka berdua.

"Uh… kau sudah makan?"

Persephone mengangguk pelan dan tidak menjawab. Yang perempuan itu lakukan malah makin membuat Hades grogi, bukannya rileks. Hades tak tahu kenapa lidahnya tak mau digerakkan di hadapan Persephone.

"Baguslah."

"Ng…" Persephone mengangguk lagi.

Hades diam, mencari kata-kata untuk diucapkan. Kali ini Persephone yang berbisik,

"D-dingin…"

Hades melihat istrinya sesaat. "O-oh…" dia menutup jendela.

"Bagaimana?"

Persephone menarik selimut ke dagunya. "I-iya… sudah… tidak dingin."

"…baguslah." Hades diam di dekat jendela.

Keduanya diam membisu karena malu. Hades menyilangkan tangan di dada dan menunduk menatap lantai. Persephone melihat suaminya.

"Jangan."

Hades berkedip kaget dan melihat Persephone.

"Jangan lipat tanganmu." Hades kembali mengedipkan mata, tak mengerti.

"Jika kau melipat tanganmu… kau terlihat angkuh dan kejam." Wajah Persephone memerah.

Mata Hades terbuka sedikit. Pria itu meletakkan tangannya di samping paha perlahan.

"Be-begini?"

Persephone mengangguk pelan.

Mereka diam lagi.

"Kore."

Persephone melihat suaminya.

"…boleh aku duduk di dekatmu?"

Persephone bergeser. "Silahkan…"

Hades naik ranjang dan duduk di dekat Persephone. Pria itu tidak berani memandang Persephone karena takut wajahnya memerah. Mata hijau Hades melihat selimut. Persephone membuka mulut dan berbisik,

"Ha-hari yang indah…"

Hades menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Umm… ada perlu apa kau kemari?"

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya suaminya.

Persephone melihat selimut. "Maaf, aku tidak begitu lapar."

"Oh."

Hades mendekati Persephone dan membaringkannya perlahan.

"Eh?" perempuan itu agak kaget karena tak pernah diperlakukan lembut oleh suaminya. "Mau apa?"

Hades tidak menjawab dan meniduri istrinya. Dia membenamkan wajah di rambut Persephone, yang tak tahu bahwa Hades sedang menahan cemburu pada Hypnos. Pria itu mengalungkan tangan besarnya ke jari-jari lentik Persephone. Tangan kiri Hades mengepal penuh amarah karena mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi siang, di mana Persephone menggandeng tangan bawahannya. Dia menciumi tangan istrinya yang telah bersentuhan dengan Hypnos.

Hades cemburu.

Sangat cemburu.

"Hades…?" Persephone senang melihat Hades menciumi tangannya seolah-olah tangan itu bisa membuatnya bahagia, tapi juga ngeri akan tingkah lakunya.

"Hades, hentikan…" ujar Persephone. "Kau membuatku takut."

Namun pria itu tidak menggubris dan menciumi leher istrinya.

"Hades…!" Persephone makin panik. Pria itu menahan kedua tangan istrinya kuat-kuat.

"Kau ingin mengataiku orang gila? Silahkan, Persephone."

"Kau milikku." Hades mengelus pipi istrinya. "Hanya milikku." Pria itu membenamkan wajah di lehernya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan…?" tanya istrinya, "apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan sedikitpun."

Hades mengelus paha istrinya dan membungkam mulut Persephone dengan sebuah _French kiss_ yang liar. Tangan Hades mencengkeram tangan yang sudah ternoda oleh Hypnos, tak peduli jika istrinya kesakitan. Persephone meronta-ronta dan berhasil membebaskan tangannya, namun bibirnya tidak.

Pria itu melepas semua baju Persephone dan menanggalkan miliknya. Setelah selesai, Hades berhenti mencium dan melihati istrinya yang terbatuk-batuk. Persephone ngos-ngosan, sesekali batuk.

"Uhuk… uhuk…! …kau ingin membunuhku, Hades…!?" Persephone berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa…? Datang lalu bertingkah aneh seperti ini!"

"Bukan urusanmu, Persephone." Jawab dia, kalem.

Istrinya menggigit bibir dan memukuli dada Hades. "Inilah hal yang paling kubenci darimu! Jika ada apa-apa selalu 'bukan urusanmu'! 'Bukan urusanmu, Persephone', 'jangan ikut campur', 'ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu'! Kau pikir aku ini siapa?!"

"Aku ini istrimu, Hades! Aku bukan orang asing! Tugasku adalah meringankan bebanmu, bukannya malah memberati! Kenapa kau tak bisa terbuka sedikit saja kepadaku?!"

Hades diam saja.

"Nah, kan! Kau diam, diam dan diam! Mana aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan?!" lanjut Persephone.

Persephone menepis tangan Hades dari pipinya. "Jangan sentuh aku dan jawab pertanyaanku! Aku serius, Hades!"

Hades mencium leher istrinya. "Aku tak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

Pria itu menghela nafas. "Aku tak tahu."

Persephone menggigit bibirnya dan memalingkan wajah. Ia kesal pada Hades.

Hades menjilat leher Persephone, membuatnya merinding. Otomatis Persephone membalas dengan mengelus pangkal paha Hades. Pria itu menghela lega dan meniduri istrinya lagi.

"…berat, Hades…"

Pria itu menggeram dan membalik posisi sehingga Persephone yang ada di atas.

"Jadi tujuanmu ke sini sebenarnya hanya untuk ini?"

"Mungkin," jawab Hades sambil memejamkan mata. "Kau tidak meronta lagi ketika kupegang. Terkadang aku malas melakukannya."

"Jadi kau lebih menyukai aku berteriak dan meronta ketika kau pegang-pegang?"

Hades tersenyum tipis. "Hmph, ya."

"Kau memang maniak."

"Maniak." Ulang istrinya.

"Terima kasih."

Persephone menjerit kaget karena ada benda aneh menyenggol pangkal pahanya. Seketika itu jua wajahnya memerah. "Hades!"

"Oh, maaf," ucap Hades dengan santainya. "Dia bereaksi karena kau menempel padaku."

Pipi Persephone menggelembung karena kesal. Ia tidur memunggungi Hades. "Aku mau tidur. Jangan ganggu aku."

Hades diam membisu dan mengepalkan tangan. Pelan-pelan, dia memeluk istrinya dari belakang.

"Jauhi Hypnos."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Pria itu memeluk Persephone erat-erat. "Kau milikku, Persephone."

"Milikku."

Persephone mengelus tangan suaminya dan diam memikirkan omongannya. Apa maksudnya berkata seperti itu? Jauhi Hypnos, katanya. Apakah ada maksud lain dari kata-kata tersebut?

Hades mengerutkan dahi dan makin erat memeluk istrinya. Wajah Hades merah.

"Aku… merasa aneh ketika kau berjalan dengan Hypnos." Persephone bersandar di dadanya, mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Hades berbisik, "…aku tak suka. Aku tak tahu apa penyebabnya."

"Maka dari itu, jauhi Hypnos."

Persephone berbalik dan memandangi suaminya. Tanpa pikir panjang Persephone langsung mencium pipi Hades. Dielusnya pipi sang suami. "Aku selamanya milikmu, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir aku menyukai orang lain."

Tangan Hades berjalan di tangan lembut Persephone, ekspresi Hades damai dan puas.

Diciumnya punggung tangan Persephone. "Milikku."

Persephone mengangguk dan tersenyum dalam hati. Suaminya cemburu. Cemburu karena dia dekat dengan pria lain selain dirinya. Persephone menebak pasti Hades baru kali ini merasakan cemburu. Dia pasti marah karena mengalami hal tersebut namun tak tahu apa yang sedang melanda dirinya. Persephone senang karena Hades bisa merasakan cemburu. Langkah selanjutnya adalah bagaimana mengajari Hades cara mencintai. Bukan sekedar berkata saja, namun apa arti dan bagaimana meresapi cinta.

Persephone memeluk Hades dengan penuh kasih sayang dan tidur pulas. Betapa senangnya tidur bersama orang yang dicintai. Tak perlu kedinginan dan tak kan kesepian. Persephone berharap Hades akan di sini terus sampai pagi, memeluknya dengan cinta dan memberinya kehangatan.

Namun esok harinya Hades "lenyap".

Wanita itu menggerutu dalam hati sembari mengenakan pakaiannya. Pasti pria sialan itu tengah bersenang-senang bersama sekumpulan Nymph-Nymph sialan. Ia membuka jendela.

Benar apa yang Persephone duga. Hades tengah duduk di taman dikelilingi Nymph-Nymph Elysion (yang Persephone kesalkan adalah kenapa mereka cantik-cantik). Ia cepat-cepat menyelesaikan kado untuk Hades agar dia sadar bahwa Persephone lebih mencintainya daripada Nymph-Nymph itu.

Dengan perjuangan dan kegigihan yang luar biasa, Persephone selesai mengerjakan jubah hitam itu dan merasa KO. Pelayan pribadinya menuntunnya untuk berendam lalu memijatnya seperti mbak-mbak salon yang biasa melulur dan memijat pelanggan. Sembari Aela membungkus kado, Persephone mengenakan handuk dan bersenandung.

Sekarang bagaimana caranya menyerahkan hadiah itu pada Hades. Kapan ia harus menghampiri suaminya? Apa yang harus ia ucapkan?

Pikiran itu menghantui Persephone selama ia mengenakan baju. Namun tiba-tiba perasaannya tidak enak. Cepat-cepat Persephone ke jendela.

Hades tidak ada.

Perempuan itu mengepalkan tangan dan menggigit bibir. Pasti sekarang Hades tengah bersenang-senang di kamarnya! Keterlaluan! Tidakkah dia berpikir bahwa apa yang ia lakukan menyakiti hati Persepne? Apakah pernyataan cinta kemarin malam itu hanya kebohongan saja?!

Persephone menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Hades. Wajah wanita itu merah lantaran emosi yang meluap dan mulutnya menggembung kesal, bak anak kecil.

"Hades!" jerit Persephone. "Hades, buka pintunya! Aku tahu kau di dalam!"

Tak lama kemudian, pintu pun dibuka.

"Ada apa, Persephone...?" Hades berdiri di ambang pintu, otomatis menghalangi Persephone untuk melongok ke dalam.

"Kau bersama siapa?"

Hades terdiam sesaat. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kau sedang bersama Nymph sialan itu!" jawab istrinya. "Biarkan aku masuk agar aku bisa menceramahinya sampai aku lega!"

"Persephone… tak ada siapa-siapa di dalam."

Persephone makin marah. "Jangan mengelak, Hades! Aku tahu pasti _ada_ seseorang di kamarmu!"

Hades memegang kedua bahu istrinya, berusaha menghentikannya. Tanpa disangka-sangka oleh Hades, ia kena telak tamparan dari istrinya. Jantung Hades serasa berhenti dan pandangannya kabur. Dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh tergeletak di lantai. Persephone menjerit histeris dan menghampiri suaminya setelah menyembunyikan kotak kado.

"H-Hades! Hades, kau baik-baik saja?!" Persephone menggoyang-goyangkan badan suaminya.

Kepala Hades makin berdenyut dan segalanya nampak ada tiga. Ia juga merasa kepanasan walaupun udara Elysium selalu sejuk dan pipinya sakit menyengat. Pria itu melirik istrinya dan sosok Persephone seolah membelah dua di matanya. Hades membuka mulut namun yang keluar malah nafasnya yang memburu.

_Jangan goyangkan badanku, brengsek… kau membuatku makin pusing…_

"Oh, Hades… bicaralah padaku…!" Persephone menangis. "Aku… aku tak tahu jika kau sedang lemah…"

Hades menunjuk tempat tidurnya dengan telunjuk yang gemetaran. Persephone langsung sigap dan memindahkan suaminya ke atas pembaringan dengan semangat yang membahana. Pria itu menutup sebelah mata dengan tangan dan merasa lebih pusing dari sebelumnya. Badannya mulai terasa aneh sejak tidur dengan Persephone saat wanita itu sakit. Sebentar-sebentar ia merasa berkunang-kunang dan pandangannya kabur. Atau saat pagi menjelang ia malah merasa kedinginan. Semua itu diperparah dengan tamparan _ultimate_ dari istrinya yang bodoh dan brengsek.

Gigi Hades gemeretakan.

Setelah sembuh, ia akan buat Persephone tak kan bisa berjalan selama dua hari.

Istrinya menyentuh dahi Hades dan cepat-cepat menyiapkan kompres. Hades hanya bisa melihati Persephone dalam diam. Dikompresnya dahi Hades perlahan. Hades menghela panjang dan menutup mata, setidaknya rasa sakit yang dia rasakan agak berkurang.

"Hades…?"

Pria itu menggeram.

"…apa mungkin aku yang menyebabkanmu sakit?" tanya Persephone, takut-takut.

"Entah." Jawab dia.

"Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak."

Persephone mengelus jemari Hades dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dia merasa bersalah karena sudah menamparnya tadi dan mungkin saja sudah menularkan penyakitnya pada sang suami. Di saat seperti ini apa yang harus ia lakukan sebagai seorang istri? Persephone bingung. Ia masih belum tahu apa tugas seorang istri.

Perempuan itu ke beranda sejenak dan nampaknya sedang menelpon seseorang. Hades tak tahu apa yang sedang ia bicarakan atau dengan siapa istrinya bicara karena telinganya seolah buntu. Tersumbat oleh sesuatu yang besar dan padat sehingga ia tak bisa mendengarkan apapun.

Setelah menelpon, Persephone kembali lagi ke kamar dan menyelimuti suaminya. Persephone mengganti kompres dan membuka pakaian Hades.

"…apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hades, pelan.

Persephone mengambil baju terusan Hades. "Kau berkeringat banyak."

Hades diam sebentar.

"Oh."

Wanita itu mendekati suaminya dan membantunya mengenakan baju. Hati Hades dag-dig-dug karena ia gugup dan malu karena Persephone melihatnya telanjang, padahal dulu ia sering menunjukkannya dengan rasa bangga.

"Nah, tidurlah lagi." Ujar istrinya sembari menidurkan Hades. Persephone memasang kompres lagi dan mengelus pipi suaminya yang panas. Hades menyingkirkan kompres dari dahinya dan menyeruak di dada Persephone.

"DIngin…"

Persephone langsung mendekap Hades erat-erat. Pria itu memejamkan mata, menikmati hangatnya pelukan sang istri. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Kedua mata Hades terbuka.

"Kore…"

"Ya?" Persephone mengelus rambut suaminya.

"Siapa yang kau telpon tadi?" rasa marah memenuhi pikiran Hades. Ia takut Persephone tadi mengontak Hypnos atau Thanatos. Jika benar, apa yang mereka bicarakan?

"Ibuku."

Hades mengedipkan mata. "Demeter…?"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Persephone hanya tertawa manis. "Rahasia."

Diciumnya rambut Hades dan dielusnya pipi pria itu. "Ayo kita keluar."

"Ke mana?"

"Hanya duduk di pohon saja. Udara luar bagus untuk orang yang sedang sakit." Jawab istrinya.

Hades duduk pelan-pelan sembari memegangi dahinya. "Sebentar saja, Persephone." Pria itu berjalan perlahan ke lemarinya. Sementara Hades sibuk sendiri, Persephone membuka kado untuk suamiya dan menyembunyikan hadiah itu di balik punggung.

"Apa yang harus kukenakan, Kore…?" Hades bertanya karena pandangan matanya kabur. Ketika dia hendak menoleh, gumpalan bulu hitam mendarat di bahunya. Hades membelalakkan mata dan melihat istrinya mengalungkan jubah berbulu di badannya.

"Persephone…?" Hades kebingungan.

Istrinya tersenyum lembut dan megalungkan besi di ujung jubah satunya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hades."

"Maaf. Aku tak tahu kapan kau berulang tahun. "ucap Persephone.

Hades tertegun melihat Persephone. Telinganya mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi. Air mata bening jatuh ke pipi pucat Hades, yang masih memasang mimik yang sama. Persephone hanya tersenyum dan memeluk suaminya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Aidoneus."

Otomatis Hades memeluk istrinya dan membenamkan wajah di rambut harumnya. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa hangat. Begitu hangat sehingga ia tak bisa bicara. Hades memeluk Persephone lebih erat dan mencium bibirnya.

"Jangan pernah pergi dariku, Persephone."

Istrinya tersenyum lembut dan mencium pipi Hades.

"Tak kan pernah."

Persephone melihat suaminya. Pandangan mata wanita itu penuh dengan keyakinan.

"Tak kan pernah."

Hades melihat Persephone.

"Jadi ini kenyataan di balik ajakanmu?"

Persephone kaget dan menunduk malu. Ia memang tak punya kemampuan untuk bermain kata. Mau bagaimana lagi. Itulah ide yang ia punya. Meski ide Persephone benar-benar bodoh, Hades tersenyum tipis.

"Itulah yang kusuka darimu."

Wanita itu melihat Hades sejenak, lalu tersenyum lebar.

Walaupun taktiknya tolol dan koplak, yang penting sukses, kan?

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini bulu apa, Persephone?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bugyahaha! Sudah sampai chapter 29 ternyata! Banyak amat yak? Terima kasih kepada berbagai pihak yang sudah me-<em>review<em> dan membaca karya orang gila ini. Biar greget.**

**Oh, ya... belakangan ini author merasa ada yang kurang dan ternyata beberapa chapter sebelumnya author lupa mengetik _disclaimer_! (baru nyadar)**

**eits... ceritanya masih belum tamat... (aslinya belum ada ide buat namatinnya)**

**Tenang saja. Kalo tamat pasti ada tulisannya THE END #you don't say...**

**TO BE NOT DISCONTINUED** _  
><em>


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya dan segala antek-anteknya adalah milik Masami Kurumada**

**Author's Note: chapter panjang utk pembaca sekalian. **

**Chapter 30**

"…_.I shall be no unfitting husband for you among the deathless gods, that am own brother to father Zeus. And while you are here, you shall rule all that lives and moves and shall have the greatest rights among the deathless gods: those who defraud you and do not appease your power with offerings, reverently performing rites and paying fit gifts, shall be punished for evermore."_

* * *

><p>Hades melempar buku yang ia baca. Diambilnya buku lain dan mulai mencari sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian dilemparnya buku itu ke ranjang dan memantul seperti buku-buku lainnya. Wajah Hades nampak datar dan tanpa ekspresi, namun di dalamnya ia marah dan murka. Sedari tadi ia mencari sesuatu yang tak ia mengerti. Hades berharap akan menemukannya di dalam buku, namun nihil. Sebuah kata. Lima abjad, berawalan 'c' dan diakhiri 'a'.<p>

Dia pun juga mencari arti kata dari sebuah frasa yang membingungkan. Ia tak tahu artinya dan program di otaknya sama sekali tidak menyimpan data mengenainya.

Cinta sejati.

Yang Hades tahu tentang cinta sejati adalah keduanya termasuk frasa karena mereka berdua adalah subjek dan predikat. Cinta sejati adalah frasa bertingkat di mana—ah, sudahlah. Hades mulai merasa bosan karena buku yang dia baca tak bisa memberikan penjelasan konkrit tentang cinta ataupun cinta sejati. Dilemparnya buku itu ke lantai dan bersandarlah Dewa Underworld di kursinya. Hades menghela nafas dan dengan malas menghampiri rak buku.

Dia juga harus merubah sikap ketika berhadapan dengan Persephone. Ia tak ingin lagi harga dirinya sebagai dewa yang berkuasa ciut ketika melihat istrinya sendiri. Hades pun tak ingin terlihat canggung dan salting, namun dia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Hades mengepalkan tangan. Dia akan coba menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Cuek, masa bodoh, dan selalu penuh dengan kebirahian agar ia tidak malu lagi.

Jemari panjang Hades menyusuri jejeran buku di dalam rak. Begitu seriusnya sampai-sampai ia tak tahu bahwa istrinya masuk ke dalam kamar. Persephone melihat buku-buku yang berbaring di ranjang dengan heran lalu melihat suaminya. Pria itu mengenakan baju terusan lagi. Apa enaknya mengenakan pakaian seperti itu?

Persephone tersenyum jahil.

Suaminya membuka-buka lembar buku dengan cermat. Mata hijaunya menelanjangi setiap kata yang tertulis di sana, berusaha menemukan apa yang dia cari sementara Persephone mengendap bak kucing mengincar mangsa. Di wajah cantiknya terbentang senyum kekanak-kanakan. Tiba-tiba Hades merasa ada sesuatu memegang pangkal pahanya. Ia berjengit kaget dan berbalik.

"Hai." Persephone tersenyum inosen.

"Aku paling tak suka dikageti, Persephone," ucap Hades, dingin, "dan lagi, apa-apaan tanganmu ini?"

"Kupikir kau suka." Jawab istrinya, pipinya menggelembung.

"Semua orang akan kaget dan kemungkinan marah ketika tiba-tiba ada yang memegang alat kelamin mereka, anak brengsek." Ucap Hades, ketus.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu senang." Jawab Persephone.

Hades menghela nafas pelan dan mengelus dahi istrinya. Persephone tertawa kecil dan menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangan ke belakang pantat. Dia menikmati dielus seperti itu.

Hades pun kepikiran, sebenarnya hubungan mereka ini apa? Paman dan keponakan? Ataukah hubungan antara suami dan istri? Mereka berdua memang resmi berstatus suami istri, akan tetapi tingkah mereka tak lebih dari afeksi antara seorang paman dan keponakannya yang baru beranjak dewasa. Seorang paman yang birahi dengan keponakannya. Apa sebutan manusia-manusia brengsek itu untuk orang yang senang dengan anak kecil? Loli…? Hades merasa ia seperti itu.

"Eh, eh," panggil Persephone, "mana jubahmu?"

"Kenapa tidak kau pakai?"

Hades mengelus dahi istrinya lagi. "Sekarang siang, Persephone."

Perempuan itu berkedip dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Lalu?"

Sunyi sejenak.

"Diamlah." Hades duduk di kursinya dan membaca lagi. Ia tak ingin menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada orang yang pada dasarnya sudah bodoh. Sayang nafasnya ia buang percuma.

Persephone menghampiri Hades dan berdiri di dekatnya. Mau tak mau Hades merasa risih.

"Apa maumu, anak brengsek?" tanyanya dengan kasar. "Apa kau tidak melihat bahwa aku sedang membaca?"

Bukannya sedih, Persephone malah menyodorkan sebuah surat kepada suaminya. Dalam sekejap Hades tahu itu surat apa.

"Meski kau mengiba, jawabannya tetap tidak."

"Hades, ayolah…" pinta istrinya. "Aku ingin datang ke pesta di Olympus…"

"Tidak."

Wajah Persephone mengerut karena sebal. "Ayolah, Hades… aku ingin sekali hadir dalam pesta megah itu! Aku ingin berdansa dan bersenang-senang!"

Pria itu memejamkan mata dan meletakkan buku. Ia menghela nafas ringan dan melihat istrinya. "Bukannya kau bisa berdansa di luar?"

"Hades, antara berdansa di bebungaan dan berdansa di _ballroom_ itu sangatlah berbeda!" jawab Persephone.

"Aku bisa mengenakan pakaian mewah dan perhiasan; aku juga bisa pamer berjalan dengan anggun kepada semua orang di Olympus dan banyak mata memandangiku!"

Hades memandang istrinya dengan datar. _Ballroom_? Pikiran istrinya sudah tercemar oleh Disney Princess yang notabene berakhiran _happily ever after _dan bertema istana, pangeran tampan serta pesta_._

"Kau bisa mengenakan baju bagus dan perhiasan lalu menari saja di luar. Rasanya sama saja."

"Hades—" Persephone menghela nafas panjang. "Ah, lupakan saja. Bicara padamu percuma."

Persephone meletakkan surat itu di laci dan duduk di meja rias. Hades bisa melihat refleksi kesedihan di wajah sang istri meski perempuan itu tak tahu. Hades menghela nafas lagi dan terdiam.

"Memangnya kapan pesta itu diadakan?"

"Besok." Ucap Persephone.

"Besok malam."

Mata Hades terbuka sedikit. "Besok?! Kau yakin besok?"

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" istrinya bertanya balik.

Helaan kembali keluar dari mulut Hades. Pria itu menutup mata dengan telapaknya yang besar. Zeus benar-benar…

"Baiklah. Kita pergi."

Istri muda Hades langsung berbalik dengan wajah penuh suka cita. "Benarkah?"

"Yayaya." Jawabnya dengan malas.

"Ada syaratnya."

Persephone langsung waspada. "Apa yang kau mau dariku?" perempuan itu makin curiga ketika melihat senyum menyeramkan suaminya.

"Naik ranjang, Kore."

Persephone menelan ludah. Pelan-pelan wanita itu naik ranjang dan duduk memeluk lutut. Mata hijaunya melihati Hades dengan takut campur waspada. Sesekali ia melirik pintu untuk menyusun siasat kabur. Hades berdiri dan mendekati istrinya. Mata zamrud Hades melihati Persephone dari atas ke bawah dan menjilat bibir.

Istrinya tahu apa maksudnya. "Hades, ini masih pagi."

Hades mendengus. "Masa bodoh, Persephone." Dia mendorong perempuan itu jatuh ke seprai. Badan Persephone memantul saking empuknya tempat tidur yang Hades miliki.

"Lebih baik kita hentikan ini, Hades…" ucap Persephone dengan lirih. "Aku tak biasa melakukannya saat pagi hari… lagipula, ini terasa salah…"

Pipi Persephone langsung terkena tamparan. Perempuan itu diam mematung di bantal, sangat tak berdaya.

"Sudah kubilang masa bodoh, Persephone." Bisik Hades, dingin.

"Apa kau tuli?"

Wanita itu menggeleng takut sambil menangis. Hades melihat istrinya dengan benci. Tangan dinginnya merengkuh pipi mulus sang istri. Mata sombong Hades bertemu dengan mata takut Persephone.

"Jawab aku, Persephone…" ucap Hades. "Apa itu cinta?"

Persephone hanya bisa menggigit bibir dan menangis. Betapa senang hati Hades tatkala melihat istrinya menangis dalam kesakitan. Pria itu mencium bibir istrinya sebentar dan mencampakkannya di ranjang.

"Lebih mengasyikkan jika dilakukan malam hari," gumam Hades dengan seringai di wajahnya. "Kau bisa mendesah semaumu, _Persephone_."

Wanita itu duduk perlahan. Dengan gerakan ringkih, ia memegang pipinya yang merah. Gerakan itu ditangkap Hades dari ujung mata hijaunya. Dia tidak berbalik, hanya memandang istri mudanya dari balik bahu.

"Aku bersumpah, Hades."

Alis Hades terangkat sebelah.

Persephone menelan ludah dan memandang mata menantang suaminya.

"Aku akan membuatmu mengenal arti cinta."

Hades tertawa mencemooh. "Cinta?"

"Bukannya itu hanya sampah?"

Pria itu berbalik. Mimik wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, membuat Persephone takut dan menyesal kenapa ia tadi bersumpah.

"Meski waktu terlampau seribu tahun pun, kau tak kan pernah berhasil, Persephone."

Persephone terdiam sejenak, mencari kata-kata. Beberapa menit setelahnya, Persephone melihat wajah Hades dan berkata,

"Waktu tak kan bisa menghalangiku, Hades."

Mendengar jawaban istrinya, Hades tidak marah melainkan tersenyum tipis. Senyumnya menghina dan sombong, namun pandangan matanya hangat. Dengan melihat mata itu, Persephone bisa merasakan bahwa sebenarnya Hades berharap bisa merasakan cinta walau di luar ia memasang sikap yang acuh. Hades ingin bisa mencintai Persephone dengan sepenuh hatinya.

"Coba saja."

* * *

><p>"Cinta itu…" ucap Persephone, "…sesuatu yang abstrak dan tidak dapat dijelaskan." Jemari mungilnya mengepang rambut belakang Hades. Kaki Persephone masuk lebih dalam ke selimut dan menempel dekat dengan badan Hades. "Brr…dingin…"<p>

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa berkata cinta padahal kau tak tahu artinya?" tanya sang suami.

Persephone berhenti sejenak.

"Ada banyak tandanya, Hades." Ia melanjutkan kepangannya. Persephone tersenyum senang dan menjelaskan dengan semangat, "ciri-ciri yang umum itu biasanya kau tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan berlaku wajar di depan orang yang kau sukai."

"Ada yang wajahnya merah. Ada juga orang yang merasa detak jantungnya berdegup kencang saking gugupnya."

Hades menguap dan berbalik. Semua pembicaraan mengenai cinta ini membuatnya super mengantuk. Ia tidak mengerti apa itu cinta dan makin istrinya menjelaskan, makin tidak pahamlah dia. Lagipula penjelasan Persephone terkesan tidak logis dan tidak berteori, tapi dalam hati ia mengaku bahwa beberapa dari ciri-ciri tersebut mirip dengan dirinya ketika dia dekat dengan Persephone. Seperti dirinya tidak ingin memandang wajah Persephone dan wajahnya memerah ketika ia bersamanya.

Hades berbalik, tidak menghiraukan omelan istrinya (kepagannya terlepas) dan berbaring di dada Persephone, tanpa peduli jika istrinya kesusahan mengepang pada posisi seperti itu.

"Lalu?" tanya Hades. Badan Persephone harum, tidak seperti dirinya. Apakah Persephone mencium bau busuk tubuhnya? Jika ya, kenapa Persephone tidak protes? Hades takut dirinya membuat suasana tidak enak dengan bau badannya.

"Biasanya orang yang sedang jatuh cinta tidak berani memandang mata orang yang ia sukai. Soalnya takut orang yang dicintai tahu, atau biasanya karena malu." Jawab Persephone, menyamankan sandaran di bantal.

"Hm...mm…" respon Hades sembari mencium dada istrinya. Pria itu kembali memejamkan mata setelah membenamkan wajah di sela-sela dada Persephone.

"Hades?" panggil istrinya. "Kita jadi pergi, kan?"

Suaminya hanya bersuara seperti gerutuan karena mungkin terlalu malas untuk menjawab. Persephone amat senang dan kembali bercerita tentang dirinya sendiri dan ibunya tanpa tahu jika suaminya sudah tidur pulas. Topik pun berganti dan Persephone mendongengi Hades tentang kecantikan bunga dan arti dari masing-masing bunga. Wanita itu baru sadar bahwa Hades sudah pergi ke alam sana ketika dirinya bercerita tentang Honeysuckle.

"Hades…" istrinya menggoyang-goyangkan badan sang suami dengan pelan. Namun sayangnya Hades malah menggerutu saja dan makin pulas. Pria itu malah bergerak mencari sesuatu dalam kebutaan dan akhirnya ambruk di leher Persephone. Hades nampak senang dalam tidur karena dia menghela lega di leher istrinya.

Persephone menghela nafas dan kemudian tersenyum mengerti. Dielusnya rambut Hades yang anehnya kembali ke posisi awal—jabrik. Heranlah Persephone. Rambut suaminya tak bisa rapi. Persephone merebahkan rambut Hades kembali, tapi rambut itu kembali berdiri. Dia rapikan lagi dengan sebal, namun tetap saja masih terlihat berantakan.

Tiba-tiba Persephone melamun. Sorot matanya tidak fokus dan terkesan kosong. Ia jadi teringat sesuatu dengan kamar ini. Dirinya teringat masa-masa di mana ia masih membenci Hades. Persephone juga ingat kata-kata macam apa yang ia gunakan pada suaminya—kata-kata kasar yang tidak pantas digunakan oleh seorang wanita. Dan juga… ia ingat bagaimana Hades dulu memperkosanya di ruangan ini.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepatnya sampai-sampai Persephone tidak tahu lagi kapan ia mencintai Hades. Dahi perempuan itu mengerut. Sejak kapan ia mencintai Hades? Dia tidak mencintai Hades sama sekali. Memang hatinya dag-dig-dug ketika melihat wajah sang suami tapi ia tidak merasakan cinta di dalam hatinya. Ya, dia pasti hanya tertarik dengan Hades! Ia hanya tertarik dengan kekayaan yang Hades miliki dan ketampanannya saja.

Tapi kenapa ia berkoar-koar bahwa ia mencintai Hades?! Ini tidak masuk akal sama sekali!

Ia bingung. Sebenarnya ia mencintai Hades—cinta yang benar-benar terjadi antara istri dan suami—atau hanya cinta yang biasanya dialami oleh seorang gadis kepada pacarnya—cinta monyet. Persephone tak mengerti sama sekali. Padahal tadi ia bicara ciri-ciri cinta seolah dirinya tahu apa makna cinta, tapi ia sendiri bingung menghadapi pertanyaan apa jenis cintanya kepada Hades.

Aduh… Persephone galau…

Perempuan itu bergumam tak jelas sambil berpikir. Apakah ia jatuh cinta kepada Hades? Atau mungkin cinta yang ia rasakan hanya sementara dan akan jatuh ke pria lain? Apa ya?

Ia menjerit karena ada yang meremas dadanya. Persephone melihat Hades yang memandanginya dengan tatapan marah dan wajah dingin.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan, anak sialan?" tanya Hades, intonasinya pelan sekali. Jelas Hades marah dan terganggu karena tingkah lakunya (mungkin).

"M-maaf, Hades… umm… aku akan tidur…" selesai berkata itu, Hades tidak lagi mencengkram dada Persephone dan kembali memejamkan mata. Persephone menghela nafas penuh syukur. Untunglah ia tidak diapa-apakan oleh pria sadis ini. Biasanya Hades akan menamparinya ketika Persephone melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai. Untungnya Persephone bebas sekarang, syukurlah…

Karena takut, Persephone cepat-cepat memejamkan mata dan tidur.

Persephone mengimpikan Hades sebagai pangeran kuda putih yang membawanya berkeliling istana.

* * *

><p>Pestanya meriah, penuh sukacita dan tawa serta canda. Beberapa ada yang lomba minum anggur dan sebagian dikelilingi wanita-wanita cantik. Mereka semua berbahagia dan bersenang-senang. Akan tetapi, ada dua orang yang tidak merasakan hal itu. Hades dan Persephone adalah dua orang tersebut. Hades sama saja tingkah lakunya, menyendiri di kegelapan di ujung ruangan. Ia hanya meminum anggurnya saja dengan tenang seolah-olah menikmati kesendiriannya di pojokan. Ketika ada seseorag mendekat, mata hijaunya berubah ganas dan penuh dengan keinginan membunuh yang seratus persen bertugas seperti MAX REPEL yang bisa mengusir <em>random encounter <em>(dewa-dewi) di ruangan megah itu.

Jika Hades mengisolasi diri di pojokan, maka Persephone terjebak di dalam cengkraman dewi-dewi yang tidak ia kenal. Mereka sok akrab dan sok kenal serta tanpa malu menanyakan bagaimana hubungan rumah tangga mereka berdua.

"Apakah benar jika Polydegmon menculikmu?" tanya seorang dewi. "Maaf, kami tidak berani menyebutkan namanya. Kami masih belum mau mati."

Dewi berambut cokelat menyahut. "Ternyata rumor yang kudengar tentang Polynomos tidak benar! Dia terlihat sangat tampan! Awalnya aku kaget siapa dia; aku tak pernah melihat dan mendengarnya lalu tiba-tiba pria itu muncul!"

"Apakah dia baik padamu?"

"Dia Dewa Kematian, kan? Apa kau tidak takut kepadanya?"

Persephone tergagap untuk menjawab. Bukan hanya karena ia tak mengenal mereka semua, tapi juga Persephone tak ingin mengumbar pernikahannya ke orang lain.

"E… umm…" Persephone kebingungan mencari alasan untuk kabur. Ibunya sedang asyik berbincang-bincang dengan orang lain ketika Persephone membutuhkannya. Ayahnya, si Zeus, nampaknya sedang berusaha mati-matian mencari perhatian istrinya, Hera. Ibu tirinya… Persephone takut kepada beliau. Kata ibu, Hera sangat membenci semua anak yang telah lahir dari perempuan yang sudah dihamili ayahnya dengan perempuan lain.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang Persephone kenal yang bisa menolongnya!

Sekonyong-konyong ide segar keluar dari pikirannya tatkala melihat Hades. Karena merasa dilihati, pria itu melirik istrinya yang entah kenapa terlihat panik.

"Anu… maaf, suamiku memanggil." Persephone memaksa diri untuk tersenyum dan menghampiri Hades di pojokan. Dewi-dewi itu melihati Persephone namun tak berani untuk melihat Hades, karena berpikir pasti akan dikutuk.

Hades meminum anggurnya, kemudian melihati istrinya dengan alis terangkat. Baju terusan yang dikenakannya membuatnya makin gagah. Persephone tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan matanya!

"Oh, Hades… kau tak tahu betapa bersyukurnya kau melihatku tadi…" ucap Persephone.

"Mereka sangat kurang ajar dan barbar…"

Hades diam saja, masih menanti topik yang _sebenarnya_.

"Mereka menanyakan bagaimana hubungan rumah tangga kita…"

"Kau jawab apa?" tanya Hades, setelah mendengar isi pembicaraan yang sesungguhnya.

Persephone menggeleng. "Aku tidak mengenal mereka. Lagipula mereka banyak, aku takut mereka menyebarkan gosip yang aneh-aneh…"

"Bagus." Puji Hades.

Persephone duduk di dekat suaminya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar Dewa Kematian?"

Hades menyilangkan tangan dan memejamkan mata. "Bukan."

"Eh? Lalu kau dewa apa jika bukan Dewa Kematian?"

"Persephone, Dewa Kematian itu adalah Thanatos," Hades membuka mata dan melirik istrinya. "Aku hanya Dewa Penguasa Orang-Orang Mati."

"He…" Persephone bergumam panjang.

"Dengar, kau pasti membaca cerita tentang diriku dengan bahasa manusia yang disebut Inggris."

"Ya." Jawab Persephone.

"_God of Death _dan _God of Dead_ itu berbeda, Persephone. Yang pertama tadi itu adalah Dewa Kematian atau dengan kata lain, Thanatos. Sementara aku _God of Dead_, dewa para orang-orang mati. Tolong jangan pernah salah menyebut titelku."

"Lalu _God of the Underworld…_?" tanya Persephone.

"_King of the Underworld_," koreksi Hades. "…namun keduanya sama saja intinya—penguasa Underworld, akan tetapi titelku hanya _God of Dead_ bukan _God of the Death. _Kau mengerti?"

Persephone bergumam panjang, "He…" lalu kemudian mengangguk paham. "Aku mengerti."

"Kurasa…"

Hades diam.

"Kau memang bodoh, Persephone."

Pipi Persephone menggelembung kesal. Ia berdiri dan menjauhi suaminya.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Hades, monoton.

"Cari angin." Jawab istrinya dengan ketus.

Persephone keluar ke beranda dan bersandar di pilar. Dihembusnya angin segar yang menenangkan pikiran. Setelah pikirannya agak tenang, Persephone melirik suaminya dari balik bahu. Pria itu kini menyilangkan tangan. Matanya terpejam dan bibirnya lurus sekali—sok keren (Persephone mengaku jika Hades memang keren). Andai saja dia lebih perhatian sedikit… dan tidak menyebalkan serta angkuh. Hades selalu mengatai dirinya bodoh! Menyebalkan! Memangnya Hades pikir dia adalah pria yang paling pintar? Huh! Persephone kesal sekali!

Perempuan itu memeluk dirinya sendiri karena udara makin dingin. Meski begitu, Persephone tetap di sana. Ia menanti dan menanti. Menanti siapa? Dirinya menunggu suara Hades yang menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam, meskipun Persephone masih kesal padanya. Namun, semakin lama penantiannya memakan waktu, semakin hilanglah harapan Persephone. Telinganya tidak pernah menangkap suara dalam milik Hades.

Mungkin Hades tidak mencintanya lagi…

* * *

><p>"Lepaskan tanganku, kau udik!"<p>

Hera memukul tangan Zeus dan berjalan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Wajah dewi cantik itu nampak sangat, sangat penuh amarah dan benci. Alisnya berkerut tajam dan matanya berkilauan—amat terlihat bahwa Hera menahan emosinya yang meluap-luap dengan kuat agar tidak menangis.

"Hera!" panggil Zeus. "Hera! Hera, tunggu! Tadi itu cuma bercanda saja!"

"Cuma? _Cuma?!"_ lengking istrinya. Ia terbayang lagi adegan di mana Zeus mencium seorang wanita yang tak ia kenal. "Jadi berciuman itu bagimu hanya _cuma?!"_

"Ah, Hera… kau tahu, kan, aku selalu mencintaimu?"

Hera berbalik dan berjalan lagi. Mau tak mau Zeus menyusul.

"Hera, tunggu!"

"Hilangkan kebiasaanmu menanyakan cinta di saat dirimu terpojok, pria udik!" langkah Hera nyaris seperti langkah gajah. Penuh kekuatan dan penuh rasa benci.

"Ayolah, Hera… ini semua salah paham…" terang Zeus. "Kau mencintaiku… aku pun mencintaimu. Aku tadi hanya bermain-main saja."

Hera menampar pipi Zeus kanan-kiri. Pria itu nampak sangat kaget. Baru kali ini dia ditampar di kedua pipi.

"Jadi itukah cinta bagimu?" tanya Hera. "Kau dekat dengan wanita lain, mempermainkan perasaanku padahal kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu! Kau benar-benar pria paling brengsek yang pernah kukenal seumur hidupku!" Hera berbalik dan lari ke luar.

"Oy, Hera!" Zeus pun lari menyusul istrinya. "Hera!"

Zeus pun heran ketika ia tahu Hera bersembunyi di balik semak bunga mawar, bukannya lari ke taman atau semacamnya. Gerak-geriknya seperti penguntit yang tengah mengintai.

"Hera?" panggil Zeus sembari mendekat. Hera tidak menjawab, malah menarik tangannya untuk bersembunyi juga. "Apa yang sebenarnya kita lakukan di sini?"

"Shh! Diamlah!" Hera menunjuk Persephone, yang kebetulan ada di beranda sebelah. Untungnya si Dewi Musim Semi itu tidak tahu akan keberadaan mereka.

Semakin Hera melihat Persephone, semakin bencilah dia. Anak haram Zeus yang bisanya hanya berkebun dan membuat bunga. Ajaibnya, orang-orang mencintai dan memuji-mujinya. Apa kehebatan perempuan lemah, labil dan bodoh itu sehingga orang-orang menyayanginya? Hera tak pernah melihat satu hal positif pun dari Persephone.

"Apa yang Persephone lakukan malam-malam begini di luar?" tanya Zeus. "Bukannya dia bersama Hades?"

Hera mendengus. "Kau tahu sendiri, kan? Kabarnya hubungan mereka berdua seperti air dan minyak."

Zeus menghela nafas. "Benar-benar pasangan yang menghebohkan…"

"Diam, Zeus." Hardik Hera.

Tak lama setelah Hera selesai bicara, ada suara langkah kaki.

"Itu pasti Hades." Bisik Zeus.

"Aku tahu, bodoh." Jawab Hera.

Hades berjalan tanpa suara dengan wajah datarnya. Ia menghampiri Persephone lalu melingkarkan mantel yang dibawa Persephone dari rumah. Perempuan itu menarik nafas kaget dan berbalik.

"O-oh… Tuan Hades…"

Hera dan Zeus saling pandang lalu melihat Hades yang diam saja.

"Masuk ke dalam, Persephone," ucapnya datar lalu berbalik. "Di luar dingin."

Kedua mata hijau Persephone membelalak dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Ia terlihat terkejut dan sangat tidak mengekspektasi ucapan seperti itu keluar dari bibir suaminya.

"…" Persephone memandang punggung Hades.

Wanita itu menarik baju Hades di saat pria itu hendak berjalan. Otomatis Hades berhenti, tapi tidak berbalik. Persephone menggenggam mantel yang Hades berikan kepada dirinya erat-erat. Perlahan, perempuan itu bersandar di punggung Hades dan tersenyum malu, wajahnya merah. Lain dengan Persephone yang malu, Hades acuh-acuh saja dan masa bodoh. Dia menyilangkan tangannya dan diam membisu.

Jemari kecil Persephone menggenggam erat baju Hades. Senyum Persephone makin lebar.

Terkadang Hades bisa romantis dan perhatian juga… Ah, meskipun Hades tak tahu apa itu cinta, Persephone bersyukur bahwa pria itu masih (bisa) perhatian padanya. Ia tak kan bertanya soal keromantisan ini kepada Hades karena jika ditanya, Hades pasti akan diam saja.

"Akan kuantar kau ke rumah Demeter." Hades berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Saatnya kau kembali."

Persephone terlihat agak sedih dan mau protes, namun ia hanya bisa diam dan menyusul suaminya. Tidak terasa musim dingin mulai berakhir, padahal Persephone merasa ia baru beberapa minggu tinggal dengan suaminya. Tahu-tahu, musim dingin akan habis masanya. Sekarang Persephone harus pulang ke rumah ibunya untuk menghabiskan beberapa bulan dengan beliau. Lalu ketika musim panas berakhir… Persephone harus kembali ke Underworld.

"Tuan Hades…" panggilnya dengan lirih. Hades melirik istrinya dan sambil berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Kenapa kau ingin aku cepat pergi…?" Persephone mengikuti Hades.

"Tidak ada alasan." Jawab Hades, monoton.

"Itulah perjanjiannya, dan aku hanya mematuhi prosedur saja."

"Bisakah kau membuatku tinggal lebih lama sebentar untuk menikmati pesta?" tanya Persephone.

"Tidak." Ujar Hades dengan nada final. Dia terdengar marah, namun juga terdengar pasrah dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hades bisa menggerakkan planet-planet hingga semuanya berada dalam satu garis lurus, namun Hades tak bisa melakukan apa-apa pada perjanjian sepele di antara dirinya dengan Demeter.

"Apakah kau marah denganku?" tanya Persephone takut-takut. _Atau… apakah kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?_

"Tidak," jawab Hades.

"Sama sekali tidak."

Namun wajah Hades sangat murka.

* * *

><p>Persephone masuk ke dalam rumah sederhananya pelan-pelan. Gerakannya menyiratkan gerik kesungkanan yang bagi Demeter aneh padahal rumah ini juga rumah anaknya. Persephone berhenti melangkah dan berbalik. Persephone melihat Hades penuh harap.<p>

"Untuk apa kau melihatinya, Kore? Cepat tutup pintunya!" terdengar suara Demeter dari dalam. Perempuan itu tengah menyiapkan sesuatu.

"Tapi, Bu…" Persephone melihat ibunya. "Ini hari ulang tahunku juga…"

Alis Hades terangkat sebelah. "Ini hari ulang tahunmu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku?"

"Aku yang menyuruhnya!" jawab Demeter dengan ketus. "Nah, sekarang cepat kembali ke guamu!"

Persephone menarik Hades masuk ke dalam lalu menutup pintu. Demeter kaget kepayang melihat anaknya yang membantah.

"Kore! Kenapa kau malah menyuruhnya masuk?" jerit Demeter. "Ibu tidak ingin ada laki-laki mesum ini di sini!"

"Ibu, ah…" Persephone melepas mantel yang Hades kenakan dan menaruhnya di tempat mantel. Hades diam saja di dekat meja. Persephone menghampiri suaminya, "Duduklah."

Hades duduk tanpa bicara. Ia menyilangkan tangan dan memejamkan mata karena tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Demeter menahan amarah sebab ia tahu anaknya akan membela Hades apapun yang akan terjadi. Mau tak mau, Demeter mengambil kue ulang tahun berhias angka delapan belas ke atas meja. Persephone heran memandang angka itu.

"Lho, Bu, bukannya aku sembilan belas sekarang?"

Ibunya memandangnya dengan aneh. "Kore, kau masih tujuh belas, bukan delapan belas."

Persephone terdiam membisu bersama ibunya. Tahu-tahu Hades tertawa pelan tanpa ekspresi, sebuah tawa penuh penghinaan.

"Diam kau, Hades!" Demeter memukul meja dengan sendok. "Tutup mulutmu dan berhenti tertawa! Jika kau menghina anakku, aku akan menghajarmu!"

"Ibu…" ucap Persephone dengan lirih. "Lebih baik kita cepat makan daripada terus bertengkar…"

Tak ada suara keluar dari bibir Hades. Pria itu menurut saja apa kata istrinya agar semua berjalan lancar, dan benar. Demeter tidak lagi ricuh dan cerewet. Persephone meniup lilin ulang tahun dan tersenyum senang diiringin tepuk tangan gembira ibunya. Hades hanya melihati kue ulang tahun penuh stroberi tersebut dengan pandangan yang tak bisa ditebak. Persephone tersenyum senang ketika ibunya mengambil pisau. Karena tidak sabar mencicipi kue ulang tahun, Persephone menjulurkan telunjuknya untuk menggores potongan _cherry _dengan krimnya. Tiba-tiba Hades memukul tangan Persephone dengan keras.

"Aw!" Persephone menjerit sakit dan memegang punggung tangannya yang merah. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Demeter mendengar teriakan anaknya dan langsung datang sambil membawa pisau. Dewi Panen itu nampak menakutkan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Apa yang _kau_ lakukan?" tanya Hades balik pada istrinya. "Mencomot kue itu sangat tidak sopan."

Demeter melihat anaknya. "Kore."

Persephone langsung tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Dia cepat-cepat duduk dan tersenyum manis dengan wajah inosen. "Ayo potong kuenya, Bu! Aku tidak sabar untuk mencicipi kue Ibu yang saaaangat enak!"

Pujian itu langsung menancap di hati Demeter, membuat wanita itu malu. "Ah, Kore…" wanita berambut gandum itu memotong kue ulang tahun dengan senandung gembira. Hades melihat istrinya dari ujung mata dengan wajah datar, ia diam saja melihat kelakuan istri mudanya.

Demeter memberi anaknya sepotong, dirinya sepotong, namun tidak memberi Hades secuil pun kue ulang tahun. Senyum kemenangan Demeter berbunga, dan dengan santainya ia melahap kue buatannya tanpa dosa.

"Ibu." Demeter melihat anaknya dengan senyum kecil.

"Hm…? Ada apa, Kore?"

Persephone menunjuk kue ulang tahunnya yang masih tersisa. "Kenapa Ibu tidak memberi Hades juga?"

Demeter menunjuk kakaknya dengan garpu. "Dia? Yang benar saja, Kore! Dia orang asing di sini! Untuk apa Ibu memberinya kue ulang tahunmu yang berharga?" Demeter berharap Hades tersinggung dan marah. Itu berarti dialah yang menang, bukan Hades.

Namun Hades diam saja, seolah tak terpengaruh suasana. Wajahnya pun monoton dan sorot matanya mengatakan bahwa dia tidak peduli walau tidak diberi kue. Alis Demeter mengerut sedikit karena kesal.

"Dia termasuk keluarga kita juga, Bu!" istrinya membela. "Kenapa Ibu selalu tega kepadanya?"

Demeter berhenti makan. "Termasuk _keluarga_? Pria pencuri dan pemerkosa ini kau anggap keluarga?"

"Pria pencuri dan pemerkosa ini adalah suamiku, Bu!"

"Apa kau tidak malu, Kore?" teriak Demeter. Perempuan itu menunjuk Hades dengan garpu penuh krim lagi. "Pria bejat ini merupakan bagian dari hidupmu! Apa yang dia lakukan pastinya juga berdampak kepadamu! Kenapa kau tidak pernah sadar dan memilih pria lain yang lebih waras otaknya?"

Persephone menyendok kue tar dengan garpu dan memakannya. "Memangnya Ibu tahu semua hal tentang Hades?"

Demeter juga balas melahap kue. "Ibu adalah saudara dari pria bejat itu, Kore! Tentu Ibu tahu sifat bejatnya!" Persephone dan Demeter berlomba menghabiskan kue ulang tahun sembari berdebat yang tidak penting. Mereka tidak tahu jika orang yang sedang diperdebatkan sedang memakai dapur rumah mereka untuk membuat _pancake_.

"Pokoknya Ibu harus menerima Hades sebagai suamiku!" Persephone ngotot dengan kekanak-kanakan, tak peduli jika bibirnya penuh krim.

"Selamanya Ibu tak kan pernah mengakui pria sialan ini, Kore!" balas Demeter, tak mau kalah. "Kau dengar itu?"

Dengan santainya Hades membuka kulkas milik saudarinya dan mengambil tiga buah _cherry_. Alis Hades terangkat ketika ia menemukan ada cokelat blok yang sudah dicairkan ada di dalam kulkas. DIambilnya cokelat itu dengan senyum tipis.

"Kau juga harusnya membenci Hades, Kore!" mereka masih lomba makan. "Dia sudah menculikmu dan merampas kegadisanmu! Mestinya kau membencinya, bukannya malah menyukainya!"

Persephone merebut stroberi yang hendak dimakan ibunya. Demeter menjerit marah sembari melihat benda merah itu masuk ke dalam mulut anaknya.

"Kore!" Demeter balas mencuri stroberi dari potongan kue anaknya yang belum dimakan. Persephone menjerit marah dan balas mencuri buah milik ibunya juga. Mereka masih bertengkar seperti anak kecil. Persephone masih wajar jika ia mudah marah akan sesuatu yang sepele karena ia masih kecil, namun sangat mengherankan ketika Demeter yang secara mental sudah dewasa malah meladeni kemarahan anaknya yang _childish_.

Hades menumpuk _pancake_ dan menuang cokelat cair di atasnya. Tak lupa ia menghias makanan lezat itu dengan tiga buah _cherry _yang mungil nan lucu. Hades memotong _pancake_ itu dengan garpu dan memakannya. Enak sekali. Perpaduan _pancake_ yang hangat dengan cokelat cair yang dingin amat sempurna dan melumat bibirnya. Diambilnya satu kunyahan lagi dan mendesah lega. Dia meletakkan garpu di piring dan mencaplok _cherry_ dengan nikmat, tanpa tahu jika ada dua wanita yang sudah selesai berkelahi kini memandangnya.

Demeter menghampiri Hades dan tersenyum sinis. "Kau dapat darimana bahan kue itu?"

"Uh…"

Persephone menghampiri Hades dari belakang dan mengelus pangkal pahanya. Sorot mata Persephone menakutkan dan dingin. "Jadi ini yang kau lakukan sementara aku mati-matian membelamu?"

Jemari Persephone mengelus-elus adik kecil milik Hades. "Aku bisa mematahkannya dan berkata tak sengaja."

Hades menarik nafas. "P-Persephone…"

* * *

><p>Hades bersyukur beribu syukur karena kemaluannya tidak dipatahkan oleh istrinya, namun <em>pancake<em> yang ia buat disita. Pria itu mengepalkan tangan dan menggertakkan gigi. Wanita brengsek! Apa yang salah ketika dirinya ingin membuat _pancake_?Dia tidak kebagian kue ulang tahun, dan ia rasa merupakan hal yang wajar jika dia membuat sesuatu sebagai pengganti kue ultah! Betapa ingin dia merebut benda berharga itu kembali, namun istrinya sangat menakutkan ketika sedang marah…

"Sini. Buka mulutmu." ujar Persephone, sinis bak ibu tiri. Karena takut, Hades membuka mulut dan menerima suapan lembut penuh _cinta_ dan _pancake_.

"Aku… ke beranda." Ujar Hades karena tak tahan dengan _mood_ Persephone. Pria itu pergi ke beranda kamar istri mudanya dan menghela nafas. Bebas sejenak…

Pria itu duduk di atas pagar beranda dan bersandar di tembok. Rambut hitam legamnya tertiup angin malam yang sejuk. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara langkah kecil mendekatinya dan menghela nafas. Hades melihat wajah istrinya.

"Ada apa?"

Persephone menggeleng pelan dan mendekati suaminya. Hades curiga dengan istrinya, tapi tidak berkata apapun. Dielusnya pipi lembut Persephone, dan setelah merasa aman, Hades mengelus rambut perempuan itu dengan senyum tipis. Ia tak tahu kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba senang mengelus rambut istri mudanya. Tidak karena disuruh dan bukan pula karena keinginan. Ah… Hades tidak akan pernah bergumul akan hal sepele seperti itu. Pasti jawabannya ada kaitannya dengan kata-kata _keramat_ itu lagi.

Persephone bersandar di lengan suaminya dan memainkan jemari besarnya di dada. Karena insting, Hades balas menyandarkan kepalanya ke rambut istrinya. Mereka terdiam dengan posisi itu lama.

"Hades…"

Pria itu bergumam pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Maaf… aku… tidak mencintaimu."

Hades tidak berkedip dan sorot matanya berubah serius.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa… aku tidak mencintaimu, tapi juga tidak membencimu…" ucap Persephone, bingung, "…aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku bisa suka padamu… maksudku…"

Hades memandang istrinya dengan tatapan datar.

Persephone memilin jemari kecilnya. "Entahlah… aku tak tahu. Aku bingung, Hades… aku tidak bisa membencimu, namun aku juga tidak bisa mencintaimu…"

"…padahal… aku sudah sok menasehatimu tentang cinta, tapi…"

"Sudahlah, Persephone." Hades mengelus dahi istrinya dengan lembut. "Untuk apa kau memikirkan hal-hal yang membuatmu tidak yakin?"

"Jika kau bingung tentang suatu hal, jangan dipikirkan terlalu keras."

Hades mencium dahi Persephone dan tersenyum lembut. "Kelak ketika kau sudah cukup umur, kau pasti bisa menemukan jawabannya. Untuk sekarang, bersenang-senanglah dan jangan memikirkan hal yang sukar."

"…Hades…" Persephone menggigit bibir. Hades hanya mengusap-usap rambut istrinya saja tanpa bicara. Pria itu tahu tanda-tanda istrinya hendak menangis; salah satunya dengan menggigit bibir sambil berbicara pelan dan lirih. Hades yakin jika ia berkata 'jangan menangis', pasti istrinya akan menangis.

Dipeluknya sang suami dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Aku tahu kau adalah suami yang baik…"

Hades langsung sensi ketika mendengar kata-kata itu. "Aku _tidak_ baik." Nampaknya Persephone sengaja tidak menghiraukannya. "Tidak salah jika aku memilihmu menjadi suami…"

"Oh, tunggu. _Kau _yang memilihku sebagai istri…" Persephone kembali bingung. Tingkahnya membuat Hades menghela nafas. "…kenapa kau memilihku sebagai istri…? Aku jelek, pendek dan bodoh… lalu—"

"Masuk ke dalam, Persephone." Potong Hades dengan nada dingin. Persephone tertegun sesaat, lalu bergegas masuk ke kamar dengan langkah cepat. Hades menghela nafas tak kentara dan menyusul istrinya. Perempuan itu duduk memeluk lutut (dengan wajah mau menangis) di atas ranjang, seperti gadis yang baru diperkosa. Hades melangkah dengan tenangnya sehingga membuat Persephone benci.

"Aku benci Hades."

Hades mengedipkan matanya berulang kali, berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan istrinya. Laki-laki itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku?"

Persephone melihat Hades langsung di mata. "Aku benci dirimu!" Persephone memunggungi Hades. Bukan main bingung dan herannya Dewa Underworld itu. Tadi wanita itu memeluknya dengan sayang, lalu tiba-tiba dia ngambek (dengan polosnya mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan).

"Tunggu," gumam Hades, "apa salahku?"

"Banyak!" balas istrinya. Hades menggeleng-geleng keheranan dan naik ranjang.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?" Hades merangkak mendekat, namun Persephone menggeliat menjauh. Dia menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan suaminya. Entah karena malas atau memang sengaja tidak menjawab.

"Persephone!" Hades meninggikan suaranya lantaran Persephone tidak merespon dan dia butuh klarifikasi.

"Kau membentakku!" tiba-tiba saja perempuan itu berbalik dan menunjuk suaminya. "Kau marah padaku!" Hades mengerutkan kening, wajahnya menunjukkan benci. Pria itu memukul punggung tangan Persephone dengan keras.

"Jangan menunjuk orang, anak keparat." Geram Hades. Persephone membelalakkan mata kaget. Ditariknya selimut dan tidurlah dia, memunggungi Hades. Pria itu membuka mulut dan matanya sedikit, mimik wajahnya memancarkan keheranan yang amat sangat. Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, namun sekonyong-konyong istrinya marah besar.

Hades memejamkan mata sebentar lalu membukanya perlahan. Nampaknya esok akan menjadi hari yang panjang…

* * *

><p>Ketika Hades bangun, istrinya sudah menghilang dari sisinya. Bekas dia tidur pun sudah dirapikan. Bantal ditata rapi dan seprai sudah diluruskan. Keheranan, Hades memutar kepala dan mengumpat pelan. Matanya beradu dengan matahari pagi. Tatkala Hades hendak mandi, bak kamar mandi berair dan ruangan kamar mandi beruap—tanda baru dipakai. Pria itu hanya bisa menghela nafas saja.<p>

Hades membuka lemari istrinya dan hanya menemukan celana jins dan kemeja. Diambilnya kemeja hijau kotak-kotak itu dan wajahnya berubah datar. Ia tak suka mengenakan baju yang dipakai manusia, apalagi model baju yang seperti ini. Dulu ketika dirinya memakai kemeja dan rompi karena istrinya mengajak keluar. Ia tak mungkin mengenakan _chiton_ ketika dia jalan-jalan, kan?

Dengan wajah monoton seperti biasanya, Hades memakai kemeja itu. Wajahnya makin mengarah ke amarah ketika memakai celana jins. Dia menutup lemari, namun matanya melihat sesuatu yang tidak asing. Sebuah rompi hijau tua terlipat dengan rapi sendirian di lemari. Hades mengambilnya dan terdiam membisu. Beberapa menit kemudian ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum simpul.

Setidaknya masih ada perhatian, walau sedikit…

Demeter, mengenakan _dress_ putih tanpa lengan, tengah menyeduh teh dengan riang. Rambut gandum lembutnya dikelabang sebagian dengan rapih dan sebagian lagi diikat agak longgar di belakang punggungnya. Hades mendekati saudarinya tanpa suara dan melihat ada dua piring _sandwich _ada di atas meja. Laki-laki itu berdiri menyilangkan tangan di depan kompor, sementara Demeter menaruh cangkir di sebelah piring. Hades memejamkan matanya. Tidak ada sesuatu yang penting; ia hanya suka memejamkan mata saja ketika tak ada kerjaan.

Demeter mengatur _sandwich_ sedemikian rupa sehingga nampak menawan dan menggiurkan. Pipi dewi panen itu memerah sedikit dan ada senyum senang di wajahnya. Demeter berbalik dan menjerit melihat Hades.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" teriaknya. Wanita itu memegang dadanya untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang sedang maraton.

Hades membuka mata pelan-pelan dan melirik saudarinya. "Berdiri."

"Aku tahu kau sedang berdiri!" pekik Demeter, "…setidaknya buatlah suara agar aku tahu!"

"Maaf." Hades mengucapkan kata itu dengan nada yang monoton, sama sekali tidak berkesan meminta maaf.

Demeter mengusir Hades dengan lambaian tangannya. "Duduk di kursimu."

Hades menurut.

"Mana anakmu?" tanyanya ketika Demeter menghidangkan _sandwich_. Demeter duduk di depan saudaranya dan menyeruput teh hangat.

"Sedang bermain."

Hades yang tadinya hendak menggigit sarapannya, sekarang urung. "Bermain?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

"Bermain dengan siapa?"

Demeter melihat saudaranya dengan curiga. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali tentang anaku?"

"Biarlah dia bermain sesukanya. Asal Kore gembira dan pulang dengan selamat, bagiku sudah cukup."

Hades diam dan melanjutkan makannya. Apa yang Demeter katakan memang benar. Dirinya mulai condong ke Persephone terlalu jauh. Dia, yang dulunya masa bodoh, kini berubah karena istrinya. Ia mudah khawatir dan curiga kepada semua orang yang kemungkinan mendekati Persephone. Tapi bukannya itu wajar? Persephone adalah barang dan mainannya seorang, jadi dia marah bilamana ada seseorang mendekati Persephone. Ya, Persephone adalah boneka yang bisa ia permainkan sesuka hati. Persephone miliknya seorang, dan tak ada yang boleh mendekatinya selain dirinya. Jika sampai ada yang menggoda atau mendekati mainannya, Hades tak segan untuk menghabisi nyawa pria keparat itu. Mata zamrud Hades menatap _sandwich _dengan tatapan yang keji namun tidak terbaca.

Tanpa Hades sadari, ia sudah mulai posesif dan overprotektif terhadap istrinya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?" pertanyaan Demeter membuyarkan pikiran Hades. Pria itu melihat saudarinya dengan tatapan datar.

"Entahlah." Jawaban Hades juga datar tanpa intonasi, yang mana membuat Demeter kesal.

"Bisakah kau hentikan kebiasaanmu itu? Tak ada orang yang suka dengan jawaban monoton seperti itu!"

"Oh." Hades menjawab sekenanya dan melahap sarapannya, tak lupa membersihkan teh yang dibuat Demeter. Pria itu meletakkan cangkir dan piring di tempat cuci piring dan beranjak keluar.

"Mau ke mana?"

Hades melihat sang Dewi Panen itu dari balik bahu. "Mencari anakmu."

Pria itu mengumpat dalam hati ketika keluar dari rumah. Sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya dengan keras hingga membuat matanya sakit. Dia melindungi matanya dengan telapak tangan dan mencari istrinya. Hades bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang istri mudanya lakukan. Apakah Persephone sedang memetik bunga? Atau apakah dia sedang jalan-jalan di kota?

Hades menggigit bibir dan pikirannya mulai kacau. Pasti ada pria lain yang tengah melihati istrinya atau bahkan bersiul pada Persephone. Atau mungkin dia sedang diikuti oleh penguntit dan lari penuh ketakutan? Hades memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, berharap dapat menemukan istrinya. Pria itu mencari Persephone dengan panik dan akhirnya ia sampai ke sebuah tempat yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Tempat itu terbuka, dengan rumput hijau dan bebungaan yang indah—nyaris seperti Elysion.

Di antara bunga-bunga itu duduklah istrinya.

Hades lega bukan main. Persephone baik-baik saja dan sedang bersenang-senang. Hades berjalan ke arah Persephone untuk menemaninya. Seolah tahu ada penyusup, gerakan Persephone terhenti. Perempuan itu menoleh ke arah Hades dan terbukalah matanya. Mereka berpandangan sejenak sebelum Persephone berdiri dan melangkah pergi.

"Sekarang apa salahku?" tanya Hades sambil membuntuti istrinya yang labil.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Persephone, ketus.

"Kau berkata tak ada, tapi wajahmu dingin."

"Sama sepertimu, kan?" balas istrinya.

"Itulah wajahmu, Hades. Selalu dingin dan penuh kekejaman."

Hades menjawab dengan kalem. "Maaf saja, Persephone. Wajahku memang begini." Pria itu memegang pergelangan tangan istrinya.

"Lepaskan!" Persephone meronta.

"Aku tak kan melepaskanmu sebelum kau mengaku."

Persephone melihat suaminya. "Mengaku? Mengaku apa?"

Hades membenturkan istrinya ke batang pohon dan berbisik di telinganya, "Jangan pura-pura bodoh, _Persephone_. Kau tahu apa maksudku."

Wajah Persephone memerah. "Lepaskan, Hades…! Ini tempat terbuka! Apa kau gila…?!" dia mendorong badan Hades, namun pria itu tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Tangan Hades menggerayahi dada istrinya sembari melancarkan ciuman penuh birahi. Persephone menggigit bibir dan menendang pangkal paha suaminya. Hades menjerit dan terjatuh ke tanah. Kesempatan itu digunakan Persephone untuk lari sekencang-kencangnya karena ia tahu Hades pasti bisa mengejar dengan cepat.

Hades murka dan meremas tanah. Perempuan brengsek itu sudah keterlaluan dan harus dihajar.

"Kembali kemari, anak keparat!" teriak Hades dengan kejam. Persephone yang mendengar auman itu makin kencang larinya, seolah dikejar hantu.

Setelah sembuh dari rasa sakit, Hades cepat-cepat mengejar istrinya. Tak lama kemudian, ia melihat baju putih melambai-lambai dan Hades tersenyum. Persephone sendiri lari dikejar rasa takut. Dia melihat ke belakang dan menemukan suaminya sedang tersenyum mengejarnya. Persephone makin ketakutan karena senyum Hades pakai adalah senyum gila yang biasa ia tunjukkan ketika dia sedang kumat.

Persephone berlari, berlari dan berlari tanpa tahu arah karena tujuan utamanya adalah lolos dari Hades. Jalan apapun akan ia tempuh agar Hades tidak mengikutinya. Persephone takut—takut akan kemarahan Hades yang tak bisa dihentikan siapapun dan pasti sasaran kemarahan itu adalah tubuhnya. Persephone tak mau disiksa, dan ia akan melakukan apapun asal tidak mendapatkan rasa sakit itu.

Kedua mata Persephone terbuka lebar. Ia tidak mengetahui jika ada sungai di depannya. Ia berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat, menginjak rerumputan yang tumbuh di batu besar di tepi sungai. Persephone menangkap sosok Hades dan membelalakkan mata—bukan takut, namun meminta tolong. Persephone menginjak lumut namun untungnya Hades berhasil memegang tangan mungilnya sebelum jatuh ke sungai. Akan tetapi, naas bagi Hades, ia juga terpeleset di tempat itu dan alhasil mereka terjun bersama.

Kepala Persephone pusing. Ia membuka mata dan merasakan air menerpa seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tersadar akan apa yang terjadi dan mencoba duduk tapi ada sesuatu yang mengekangnya—yang ternyata adalah sebuah tangan. Persephone menunduk dan melihat Hades yang nampaknya tak sadarkan diri ada di bawah badannya.

"H-Hades…" Persephone menggoyang-goyang bahu suaminya, namun Hades tidak kunjung membuka mata. Air mata Persephone langsung mengalir deras. "Hades…! Hades, buka matamu…!"

"Demi Olimpus, Hades… jika kau tak membuka mata, aku akan…"

Persephone melihat alis Hades bergerak sedikit dan mengucap syukur. Perlahan kelopak mata Hades terbuka sedikit, memperlihatkan mata zamrudnya. Hades melihat Persephone dan menghela nafas. Pria itu duduk sambil memegang kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hades sembari membantu istrinya duduk.

Persephone menangis kembali. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu…"

"Kepalamu baik-baik saja…?" tangan lembut wanita itu memegang kepala belakang suaminya. Hades menggeram sebentar karena kejutan rasa sakit. Persephone cepat-cepat menarik tangannya. "M-maaf…"

Mereka diam di tengah sungai. Tak lama kemudian Persephone membuka mulut,

"K-kenapa kau menolongku…?"

Hades diam membisu sejenak, lalu berbisik pelan. Dia seolah-olah teringat sesuatu yang hendak ia lakukan. "Naik ke atas…"

"T-tapi…?"

"_Naik. Ke. Atas._" Nada yang Hades gunakan membuat bulu kuduk Persephone berdiri. Hades marah dan lebih baik jangan menantangnya jika masih ingin hidup. Perempuan itu mendaki batu-batu dan berdiri di dekat pohon, menunggu suaminya naik. Setelah Hades tidak lagi di sungai, hal yang pertama kali Persephone rsasakan adalah luka lecet di telapak tangan dan rasa panas di pipinya.

Hades menjambak rambut Persephone kemudian menamparinya lagi sampai dia puas dan Persephone sendiri hanya bisa menangis serta pasrah. Wanita itu menjauhi suaminya dan bersandar di batang pohon. Dia menangis karena rasa sakit yang tak mampu ditahan lagi. Hades menarik nafas dalam-dalam dibumbui dengan rasa kesal dan marah. Dewa Underworld itu melepas rompi dan melemparnya ke arah sang istri tanpa banyak bicara. Sang istri hanya bisa diam tak mengerti.

"APA YANG KAU LIHAT?!" bentak Hades, "CEPAT PAKAI BAJU BRENGSEK ITU, ANAK SAMPAH!"

Persephone kaget dan berjengit. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia mengenakan rompi tanpa tahu apa tujuannya. Hades tak pernah sekasar ini, dan juga sebrutal ini. Membentak seperti tadi pun tak pernah. Air mata ketakutan Persephone berjatuhan.

Hades melihat Persephone dengan tatapan sinis. Dilihatnya Persephone membelalakkan mata ketakutan, dan kedua tangannya gemetaran—gemetaran melihat _dirinya_. Hades memejamkan mata dan mendongak ke langit. Ia menghembuskan nafas dan pergi meninggalkan istrinya.

"Kenapa…?"

Hades berhenti ketika mendengar rintihan kecil istrinya.

"Kenapa kau begitu kasar kepadaku…?" lanjut Persephone yang mengusap air mata dengan pergelangan tangan.

"Apa salahku…?"

Suaminya tidak menjawab dan tidak melihatnya pula.

"Kenapa…? …apakah… kau membenciku…?"

"Ya."

Kedua mata Persephone melebar. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan jawaban yang di luar perkiraannya. Hades berputar sehingga seluruh tubuh depannya nampak ke Persephone.

"Aku membencimu," ulang Hades, "aku benci sifat kekanak-kanakanmu."

"T-tapi… katamu aku harus menikmati masa mudahku dengan bergembira…!" Persehone membela diri, "apa yang salah…? Apa yang salah dariku?"

Hades mendekati istrinya dan menamparnya dengan keras, membuat Persephone jatuh tersungkur ke rerumputan.

"Kurasa aku harus mengulang kata-kataku, _Persephone_," bisik Hades, "bersikaplah _sesuai _dengan umurmu."

"Kau delapan belas tahun dan seharusnya _kau_ bisa mengatur tingkahmu yang kekanak-kanakan."

"Tapi kau membenciku…!" balas Persephone, "kau marah padaku kemarin ketika aku bicara…!"

Pipi Persephone terkena tamparan lagi.

"Aku tidak marah," ujar suaminya, "itu merupakan caraku untuk membuatmu diam. Kau saja yang kekanak-kanakan dan selalu menganggap aku membencimu."

Persephone menangis terisak-isak. Meski ia mengelap air mata itu dengan punggung tangan, air matanya tak kunjung berhenti seperti air terjun yang terus mengalir. Hades diam beberapa menit lamanya, kemudian digendongnya tubuh ringkih sang istri. Persephone tidak menolak atau merespon karena tubuhnya terlalu sakit untuk bergerak, dan hatinya terlalu ngilu untuk merasakan pelukan sang suami. Perempuan itu menangis sepanjang perjalanan ke rumahnya—tak dipedulikan dan tak dihiraukan—dan tak satupun kata-kata keluar dari bibir Hades.

Persephone tahu dan Hades pun paham…

Mengerti bahwa Hades terlalu bodoh untuk menghibur seseorang.

Tentu saja yang panik pertama kali adalah Demeter. Karena insting seorang ibu, ia bertanya tanpa henti dan menagih jawaban yang pasti. Hades hanya menggeleng pelan karena istrinya sudah mengalami hari yang berat dan Demeter tahu maksud dari gestur saudaranya. Demeter diam, namun matanya bersinar penuh kekhawatiran. Ia hanya bisa melihat anaknya yang basah kuyup, dengan pipi bengkak dan keadaan yang menyedihkan dibawa ke dalam mandi oleh suaminya.

Hades memutar kran dan menyingkirkan kedua tangan Persephone dari wajahnya. Betapa sengsaranya wajah sang istri. Wajahnya merah, kedua pipinya lebam, dan mata indahnya sembab. Dengan mimik wajah tak peduli, Hades melepas baju Persephone satu persatu—tak lupa mencuci telapak tangannya yang lecet dengan air bersih.

Persephone terisak. Tangisannya sudah reda meski air matanya masih mengalir. Hades mencelupkan istrinya ke bak perlahan, sehati-hati memperlakukan porselen. Dimandikannya sang istri dan dihandukinya dengan lembut. Persephone tidak menolak bersentuhan kulit dengan suaminya. Wanita itu hanya diam membisu, sesekali terisak dan pandangannya tertuju ke bawah.

"Pegang sebentar." Ucap Hades, nadanya seperti tengah berbicara kepada anak kecil. Persephone mengangguk sedikit dan memegang handuknya sementara Hades bilas dengan cepat. Pria itu memakai mantel mandi dan menggendong sang istri keluar dari kamar mandi. Demeter yang duduk di kursi langsung berdiri dan menghampiri keduanya. Ia membuka mulut untuk bicara, namun lagi-lagi Hades menggeleng kemudian pergi ke kamar Persephone.

Diturunkannya sang istri di ranjang. Hades membuka handuk Persephone lalu memakaikan piyama. Kepala sang istri masih saja tertuju ke bawah, terlihat menolak untuk menatap wajah suaminya. Hades sendiri langsung memakai baju biasa.

"Aku pulang, Persephone."

Dengan itu Hades keluar kamar.

Demeter langsung menghampirinya tatkala ia turun tangga.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan panik. Hades berhenti berjalan, melihati wajah saudarinya dan melangkah melewatinya.

"Beberapa hal memang lebih baik dibiarkan apa adanya."

Hades mengambil roti di atas meja dan menggigitnya sembari membuka pintu. Dia terdiam sebentar. Tak ada gunanya untuk mencari arti cinta, memang. Semakin ia kejar, semakin kata-kata itu jauh dan semakin asinglah kata itu. Apakah… dia tidak sanggup mencintai? Apakah hatinya terlalu hitam untuk menerima setitik cahaya? Hades menghela nafas pelan dan melangkah keluar.

Ya. Tak ada gunanya mengejar arti cinta karena tak ada cinta untuknya semenjak ia lahir.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Hades terdorong ke depan. Dia pasti jatuh jika ia tidak berhasil menahan berat badannya dengan kedua kaki. Pria itu menoleh ke belakang dari balik bahu dan menemukan rambut agak kecokelatan.

Persephone.

Tangan dingin Hades perlahan memegang kedua tangan Persephone yang bersarang di dadanya. Perlahan-lahan pria itu tersenyum tenang.

"…maaf…" bisik Persephone, makin membenamkan wajah ke punggung Hades.

Hades membalas, "Aku yang harusnya meminta maaf, Persephone."

"Seringlah kemari." Persephone memeluk suaminya erat-erat.

"Pasti, Persephone," jawab suaminya.

"Pasti."

Hades menghilang ditelan api hitam.

Persephone membuka mulutnya sedikit, dan matanya memandang jauh ke depan. Perlahan, ia menumpuk kedua tangan di dada. Perempuan itu menunduk sedikit dan memejamkan mata. Persephone berbisik pelan,

"…pasti."


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya adalah milik Masami Kurumada**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

* * *

><p>Semuanya terasa sepi. Elysium, Inferno dan Underworld terasa sunyi dan senyap, seperti kehilangan cahayanya.<p>

…bantal kosong di tempat tidur Hades pun tak luput.

Sepi, sepi dan sepi. Ada hal yang seharusnya ada di sana, namun tidak ada dan membuat suasana semakin suram. Ya, seseorang yang inosen dengan kehidupannya. Seseorang yang selalu mengangkat suasana di manapun ia berada.

Pria itu duduk di beranda, melamun menatap secangkir teh di atas meja.

Apa yang tengah Persephone lakukan di sana?

Kenapa tak ada surat darinya?

Apakah Persephone sakit sehingga ia tak bisa menulis surat, atau…

…atau Demeter mengurung anaknya di suatu tempat…?

Hades menghentakkan kepalan tangan di meja dan mengumpat penuh kebencian. Pria itu mengalungkan jemari-jemarinya dan menopang dahi dengan kedua tangan, wajahnya tersembunyi oleh rambut.

Dari sudut mata, Hades melihat Thanatos sedang menggoda seorang Nymph di bawah sana. Sebenarnya Hades tertarik oleh kebodohan bawahannya, namun ia sedang tidak _mood_ sekarang. Hatinya yang dingin kini semakin membeku. Suasana hangat pagi hari di Elysion pun tidak bisa mencerahkan perasaannya.

"Sihir apa yang sudah kau berikan kepadaku, Persephone…?" bisiknya.

Semakin ia ingin melupakan Persephone, semakin ia ingat dan semakin jelas gambaran sang istri di otaknya. Hades pun sering berhalusinasi sekarang. Ketika ia sendirian di kamar, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara istrinya namun tak ada siapapun di sana. Lalu terkadang ia melihat sang istri berjalan di koridor dan tatkala Hades hendak meraihnya, Persephone hilang.

Pikirannya pasti sedang kacau. Ya, dia mulai gila gara-gara seorang wanita. Seorang wanita yang tak punya arti apapun di dalam hidupnya. Persephone hanyalah seorang gadis biasa. Perempuan pada umumnya yang bisa Hades temui di mana saja. Namun, kenapa seorang wanita yang tak berharga amat mengganggu pikirannya sampai-sampai Hades tak bisa tenang?

Sihir.

Ini pasti semua karena sihir. Pasti anak sialan itu sudah menyihirnya sebagai balasan karena Hades sudah menculiknya dulu. Ya, pasti Persephone melakukannya agar Hades bisa menderita dalam kehalusinasian.

Hades mengangkat tangan. Dipandanginya telapak tangan pucat itu dalam kebisuan.

* * *

><p>Sebenarnya Persephone baik-baik saja di rumahnya. Ia tidak dikurung seperti yang Hades kira. Dia tidak sakit; malah sebaliknya, ia sangat sehat dan ceria seperti biasanya. Persephone hanya tidak sempat menulis surat untuk suaminya yang berada di alam sana.<p>

Persephone membawa semangkuk salad dengan hati-hati dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan. Demeter sendiri sedang menyiapkan minuman sembari menunggu ayam di oven matang.

"Bu, ayamnya kapan matang?" tanya Persephone sambil melepas celemek. Nada suaranya berharap sekali—ia sangat lapar.

"Ibu baru saja memasukkannya, Kore." Demeter menghela nafas, "Tidak mungkin barang yang dimasukkan ke salam oven langsung bisa matang sedetik kemudian."

Pipi Persephone menggelembung. "Tapi, kan, enak kalau bisa begitu."

Demeter mengambil sendok kecil lalu melihati anaknya seolah-olah ada tanduk keluar dari kepalanya. "Kore, kau ini sudah dewasa. Bertingkahlah selayaknya gadis seumuranmu."

"Tidak mau." Persephone duduk di kursi.

Ibunya menghela nafas.

"Apa Hades yang membuatmu jadi begini?"

"Dia tidak ada hubungannya, Bu."

"Lalu kenapa kau keras kepala seperti ini? Pernahkah Ibu mengajarimu bersikap seperti ini?"

Persephone melihati ibunya, "Bersikap apa? Bersikap seperti apa?"

"Aku bertingkah seperti biasanya, Bu."

"Sudah cukup, Kore." Demeter mengelus dahinya sendiri dan menghela nafas. Anaknya sudah berubah. Dia terlalu lama bersama orang yang buruk dan Kore menyerap sifat buruk orang itu dalam-dalam. Kore tidak sadar jika ia sudah bukan seperti dulu lagi—seperti dulu ketika ia masih penurut dan lemah lembut. Sekarang ia pembangkang dan keras kepala.

Benar-benar persis seperti Hades.

* * *

><p>Hades tidak tahan lagi.<p>

Ia turun dari tempat tidurnya dengan marah dan melepas baju. Diambilnya baju dan mantel bepergian warna hitam. Tak lupa ia mengambil kacamatanya.

Ia akan menemui istrinya sebentar. Dirinya tak suka bila terus-terusan disiksa dengan bayang-bayang penuh tipuan itu. Hades ingin melihat langsung dan merasakan Persephone yang _asli_, bukan yang khayalan.

Hades melihat dirinya sekali di cermin dan mengangguk pelan. Pria itu membuka pintu kamar dan melangkah pergi.

* * *

><p>Setelah sarapan, Persephone membantu ibunya mencuci piring. Pekerjaan rumah mereka berdua bagi dengan adil dan terkadang Persephone dan Demeter saling bergotong-royong. Persephone bersenandung pelan-pelan sambil menaruh piring basah di tempat piring supaya kering.<p>

Membosankan.

Pekerjaan yang sangat repetitif.

Demeter duduk juga di kursi dan diam membisu.

Tiba-tiba Persephone merinding dan ia menoleh ke luar dengan cepat.

"Kore? Ada apa?"

Persephone memutar pandangan ke segala arah, mencari sesuatu. Ia yakin tadi ada seseorang atau sesuatu yang mengamatinya lekat-lekat. Tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan apapun di sekitar karena matanya tidak setajam elang.

"…ada yang sedang mengamatiku…" gumamnya,

"Mengamatimu?" ulang Demeter, "siapa yang mengamati orang di siang bolong begini?"

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Kore."

Dewi Musim Semi itu mengangguk pelan. "Kuharap Ibu benar…"

Meskipun ibunya berkata bahwa itu hanya perasaan saja, Persephone tetap saja bersikeras bahwa ada sesuatu yang tengah mengamatinya tadi. Mungkin ketika ia menoleh tadi, sesuatu itu kabur dan menghilang entah kemana. Persephone tahu itu bukan perasaan. Tatapan sesuatu itu sangat tajam dan menakutkan hingga membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Itu bukan perasaan…

Setelah sarapan dan mencium kedua pipi sang ibunda, Persephone keluar rumah untuk bermain di taman bunga favoritnya, jauh dari rumah. Tempat itu benar-benar alami, dikelilingi hutan rindang dan penuh dengan bunga, seperti Elysion. Persephone menghirup udara dalam-dalam menghela lega. Dia berjalan di antara bunga-bunga dan duduklah ia di tengah taman bunga. Dielusnya petal bunga mawar putih yang ada di dekatnya dengan senyum tulus.

Tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Persephone langsung menoleh ke arah hutan dengan mata terbuka lebar. Ia merasa ada yang mengamatinya.

…jangan-jangan penguntit…

"Siapa di sana?!" teriaknya dengan kuat, namun agak bergetar karena takut.

Persephone menelan ludah karena tak ada yang menjawab. Keringat dingin meluncur dari dahinya. Apa benar ia hanya berhalusinasi? Tapi sungguh ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di dekatnya, memelototi dirinya tanpa berkedip dan Persephone merasa tubuhnya dingin dan merinding—mungkin karena seseorang itu melihatinya dengan keinginan yang tidak baik.

"Tunjukkan dirimu!" Persephone berdiri dengan cepat, pandangannya masih tertuju ke titik itu. Namun ketika tak ada seorang pun menjawab dan tak ada sesosok manusia yang nampak, Persephone mulai histeris. Ia berjalan mundur dengan takut.

Mungkin memang benar dia tengah diikuti seseorang…

Persephone balik badan dan lari.

Persephone berjalan di tengah kerumunan orang. Jika ia terus berjalan di antara massa yang banyak, pasti penguntit itu tak kan berani berbuat apa-apa padanya. Kan, orang hanya berani menggoda wanita jika wanita itu tengah sendirian. Ditambah lagi semua orang pasti akan mengeroyoknya jika Persephone berteriak 'penguntit'. Rasa percaya diri tumbuh di dalam bati Persephone.

Namun jika dipikir baik-baik Persephone sendiri juga heran. Rumahnya jauh dari keramaian dan agak ke pelosok; siapa yang mau menguntit gadis desa sepertinya? Dan juga kenapa penguntit itu tahu jika ada seorang gadis tinggal di sana padahal Persephone baru merasakan aura penguntit itu hari ini?

Jangan-jangan penguntit itu berkonspirasi dengan orang lain.

Tunggu, konspirasi itu apa memangnya…?

Persephone mendengar kata-kata itu dari bibir ibunya ketika beliau sedang bicara dengan sang penguasa angkasa, Zeus. Pertama mereka memang berbicara baik-baik dan penuh ketenangan, namun beberapa menit berikutnya mereka saling membentak dan Persephone tak sengaja mendengar kata 'konspirasi' itu disebut bersama dengan nama Hades juga. Ia jadi penasaran apa maksudnya…

Suasana hatinya langsung melunjak ketika melihat bapak penjual es krim. Cepat-cepat Persephone menghampiri si bapak.

"Bapak, es krimnya satu."

"Rasa apa?"

Seketika pikiran Persephone buyar. Ia jadi teringat sesuatu. Di sebuah taman, ia membeli es krim dan bapak penjual es krim bertanya rasa apa.

Rasa apa? Cokelat.

_Cokelat_.

Setetes air mata jatuh ke pipi Persephone. Seketika bapak itu jadi panik.

"N-Nona kenapa?"

Persephone memberikan senyum terpaksanya ke bapak itu sambil menghapus air matanya. "Maaf, Pak. Saya… kelilipan."

"Oh… kelilipan…" bapak itu lega, "saya pikir ada apa-apa…"

"Maaf membuat bapak khawatir."

Persephone membayar es krim yang dipesannya dan berjalan tanpa arah. Apa yang suaminya tengah lakukan sekarang? Apakah Hades sedang memikirkan Persephone? Ataukah Hades sibuk dengan para wanita-wanitanya di sana sehingga ia tidak sempat mengingat nama istrinya sedetik saja?

Ia menjilat es krim vanila yang ia pegang dengan hati sedih.

Memang es krim vanila dan cokelat berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Seketika itu jua, Persephone berhenti melangkah. Ia merasa diikuti seseorang lagi. Perlahan ia menoleh ke belakang, ke kerumunan orang-orang, untuk mencari siapa yang tengah menguntitnya. Namun, usahanya tidak menimbulkan hasil. Tidak ada satupun di kerumunan massa itu yang mencurigakan bagi Persephone.

Wanita itu lari lagi. Ia menjauh dari kerumunan dengan panik.

Di mana ia harus sembunyi? Semua tempat nampak berbahaya untuknya! Di dekat taman favoritnya dia tidak aman karena dia sendirian, dan di keramaian pun ia ketakutan karena terlalu banyak orang yang berjalan hilir mudik sehingga Persephone tak bisa mengidentifikasi si penguntit!

Secara impuls, dia kembali lagi ke tempat kesukaannya, taman bunga. Persephone tak tahu kenapa ia kembali ke sana padahal ia sendiri tahu tempat itu merugikan baginya.

Ia ngos-ngosan dan duduk di tengah taman bunga. Persephone berharap penguntit itu lelah mengikutinya.

Tiba-tiba badan Persephone ditekan ke tanah oleh seseorang dari belakang. Ia menjerit ketakutan dan mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, akan tetapi genggaman orang itu kuat sekali.

"T-tolong…!"

"Diam!" dia bukan Hades. Suara suaminya tidak serak seperti itu…

Persephone menjerit keras ketika pria itu mengangkat dress yang ia kenakan.

"J-jangan! Lepaskan!"

Pria itu tertawa kejam. "Kulit para gadis memang mulus sekali… heheheh… putih seperti susu."

Air mata mengalir dari mata Persephone. Ia sesenggukan.

_Hades…!_

Pria itu melepas sabuk dan memelorotkan celana.

"Permisi."

Persephone menarik nafas kaget dan menoleh ke belakang. Ada seorang pria berkulit pucat. Rambutnya yang agak berantakan diikat buntut kuda. Dia mengenakan jas, celana dan sepatu fantofel warna hitam. Tak lupa kacamata hitam bertengger di hidungnya. Ia seperti orang yang bekerja di bidang politik.

"Mau apa kau?!" pria kasar tersebut membentak dengan marah, "kau tidak lihat kami sedang melakukan sesuatu yang penting?!"

"Maaf, saya tidak tahu," jawab si pria berjas, "saya sedang mencari seseorang dan saya tersesat. Kebetulan kalian berdua ada di sini."

Kedua mata Persephone menganalisa siapa pria berjas itu.

_Siapa? Siapa kau? _

"Haa?! Mencari seseorang?! Memangnya aku tahu?!"

Pria berjas itu tersenyum simpul, nyaris tak terlihat.

"Saya tidak tahu namanya, tapi saya mengenalnya dari ciri-ciri fisik. Akan saya sebutkan ciri-cirinya." Ia mengeluarkan kertas dari saku jasnya dan membacanya keras-keras.

"Orang yang saya cari berambut ikal agak kecokelatan, seperti daun yang berguguran di musim gugur."

Si pria kasar tertawa menghina. "Kau membuat puisi atau apa?!"

"Dia berkulit putih dan tingginya sekitar seratus enam puluh sentimeter."

Kedua mata Persephone membelalak.

"Bermata hijau zamrud dan bibirnya agak kemerahan."

Pria bajingan tersebut melihati Persephone.

"dan biasanya mengenakan dress warna putih—ah…" pria berjas itu melihati Persephone dengan tatapan keji.

"Ternyata saya sudah menemukannya." Tiba-tiba tangan pria berjas itu mengeluarkan api hitam dan dari api itu sebuah pedang termaterialisasi.

Pria berjas hitam itu menyeringai gila dan dalam sekejap ada sebuah batu menggelinding ke arah Persephone. Wanita itu menjerit keras tatkala sadar bahwa itu bukanlah batu.

Itu kepala manusia!

Persephone menggelengkan kepala dengan takut dan merangkak menjauh dari si pria berjas.

"J-j… jangan…" wanita itu memelas, "…jangan… bunuh aku…"

Pria itu mendengus dan menghampiri Persephone dengan langkah enteng.

"K-kumohon jangan…"

"Diamlah." Ia berjongkok di depan sang Dewi Musim Semi dan dipeluknya Persephone dengan sebelah tangan. Perlahan Persephone merasakan ciuman di pipi kirinya.

"J-jangan!" wanita itu meronta.

"Persephone!"

Persephone terdiam tatkala namanya dipanggil oleh seorang pria yang tak pernah ia kenal. Ia mendongak dan memandangi pria itu lekat-lekat.

"S… siapa kau…?"

Pria itu menggeram marah. Ia melepas kacamata dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Persephone menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan. Air matanya berjatuhan.

Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya?

"…Hades…"

Persephone langsung memeluk suaminya dengan kuat sampai Hades terjatuh ke tanah. Wanita itu menangis di dada Hades. Pria itu tersenyum simpul dan mengelus rambut Persephone perlahan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Persephone hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menangis. Jikalau tidak ada suaminya tidak di sisi Persephone… jika saja Hades terlambat sedetik saja…

"Shh…" Hades mencium rambut istrinya, "semua baik-baik saja."

Setelah bermenit-menit terlewati, akhirnya tangisan Persephone berhenti. Wanita itu bisa tersenyum walau senyumannya bercampur dengan sesuatu yang pahit.

"Hades…?" Persephone mengamati suaminya yang tengah memakai kacamata. Hades hanya bergumam.

"Kukira kau tadi pekerja kantoran."

"Jadi aku sekarang pekerja kantoran? Bukan sales?"

Persephone tertawa pelan, "Habis… oh, ya. Kau juga serasa orang-orang yang di film-film itu—yang pakai baju hitam-hitam semua."

Hades mendengus, "Mafia maksudmu?"

"Ya itu!"

Hades menghela nafas dan berdiri. "Ayo pulang."

"Eh? Ke mana?" heran Persephone karena ini belum beberapa bulan ia di dunia manusia. Memangnya ia boleh kembali ke Underworld sebelum habis waktunya?

"Ke rumahmu, tolol!"

Pipi Persephone menggelembung. Ia berdiri dengan kesal seperti anak kecil. Hades sendiri juga heran kenapa istri mudanya itu bisa melupakan kejadian yang seharusnya jadi mimpi buruk bagi seorang wanita dengan mudahnya. Biasanya seorang gadis yang hendak diperkosa seperti tadi bisa mengalami trauma terus menerus, tapi istrinya…

Dia menggeleng penuh takjub.

Demeter membuka pintu dan kaget melihat seorang pria tak dikenal ada di sebelah anaknya. Meski pakaian pria itu minimalis, jas dan mantel bepergian, namun terkesan mahal. Dia setipe seperti orang-orang kaya yang tidak suka mejeng dengan baju-baju norak yang murahan.

"Oh, silahkan masuk." Demeter membukakan pintu.

Anaknya masuk ke dalam dengan gembira dan duduk di sofa sedangkan si pria menunduk sedikit pada Demeter dan masuk, duduk di sebelah Persephone. Kebingungan, Demeter duduk juga di sofa dengan sopan. Apakah orang itu polisi? Apa yang telah Kore lakukan? Tapi kenapa Kore bertingkah seperti tak terjadi apa-apa?

"Ada apa ini, Kore?" tanya Demeter, "Apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

Anehnya, Persephone tertawa manis.

"Hehe… Ini Hades, Bu."

Demeter langsung menggebrak meja dengan pisau ketika mendengar nama itu.

Hades dan Persephone langsung menjerit bersama.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Kore?" Demeter menunjuk Hades dengan pisau di tangannya. "Kenapa si bajingan ini ada di sini?"

"Demeter, singkirkan pisau itu…" telunjuk Hades menyingkirkan pisau, namun dengan secepat kilat Demeter menempelkan ujung pisau ke pangkal pahanya.

Hades menjerit panik.

"D-Demeter…!"

Persephone berusaha menyingkirkan pisau itu dari suaminya. "Bu, jangan…!"

"Apa yang dia lakukan denganmu, Kore?!"

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa, Bu! Sungguh!"

Sang Dewa Underworld itu menjerit serak ketika Demeter menempelkan pisau lagi di tempat yang sama.

"D-Demeter! Demi Styx singkirkan pisau itu…!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku?!" Demeter mendorong pisau itu sesenti, membuat Hades berteriak ngeri.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengannya! Menggasaknya pun tidak!" Hades kembali menjerit takut, "D… Demeter!"

Demeter beranjak pergi dan merendam pisau dengan sabun cuci di baskom. Tingkahnya tenang dan tanpa amarah, seperti orang lain saja. Demeter telah sukses membuat Hades ketakutan setengah mati. Nafas pria itu tersengal-sengal seperti orang asma. Refleks, Hades memegang pangkal pahanya dengan tangan gemetar.

"Hades sudah menyempatkan diri berkunjung kemari, tapi kenapa Ibu begitu kasar padanya?" Persephone menghampiri Demeter sementara Hades melepas jas dan mantelnya, masih gemetaran.

"Ibu hanya membalas apa yang telah Hades perbuat padamu." Demeter membela diri, "dia telah menyiksamu dan ibu memperlakukannya sama."

"Kenapa Ibu tidak mau mengerti? Dia telah menyelamatkanku!"

"Menyelamatkanmu dari apa?"

"Dari… yah, tukang cabul…"

Alis Demeter menukik tajam dan diliriknya Hades.

"Oh, dia tukang cabul sekarang." Persephone menarik nafas panik.

"B-bukan! Bukan dia! Tukang cabulnya pria lain!"

Demeter mendengus. "Oh, jadi Hades mendatangimu, menyamar jadi orang lain dan melecehkanmu di suatu tempat begitu?"

Persephone menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Kenapa ibunya susah sekali diberitahu? Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya menjelaskan sekarang…

Wanita itu berbalik ke suaminya, memberinya senyuman indah. "Mau minum apa?"

"…susu… cokelat…"

Di luar dugaan, Demeter tertawa menghina. "Apa-apan itu? Pria dewasa minum susu?"

"Bu…" Persephone kembali menghela nafas. Ia membuka laci dan mengambil susu bubuk miliknya. Persephone menyeduh susu cokelat hangat di gelas besar dan membawanya ke hadapan Hades. Pria itu mengangguk apresiatif dan tersenyum sekilas.

Persephone meletakkan gelas di atas meja dan duduk di pangkuan Hades.

"Kenapa kau duduk di pahaku?" Persephone cemberut. "Persephone, sungguh. Aku bingung. Kau punya banyak tempat duduk tapi kenapa kau duduk di pangkuanku?"

Dewa Underworld ini memang tak pernah punya perasaan dan rasa perhatian. Yang dia tahu hanya tidur dengan wanita dan cara membunuh orang. Cih, payah!

Persephone duduk di samping suaminya. Walau mereka duduk berdekatan dan nampak mesra, wajah Persephone bicara sebaliknya. Ia merajuk.

Hades bersandar di sofa dan memejamkan mata. Dia tak tahu kenapa, namun setelah bertemu istrinya ia merasa… mengantuk. Persephone adalah Dewi Musim Semi, bukan Dewi Tidur…

* * *

><p>Hades bergumam pelan dan kedua matanya terbuka perlahan. Dia duduk lalu menggeram pelan, tangan memegang leher belakang. Nampaknya dia tertidur di sofa. Lehernya sakit sekali. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa ia tidur di sofa? Lagipula sofa milik siapa ini? Hades tidak ingat pernah punya sofa berwarna cokelat.<p>

Dia menyingkirkan selimut yang menghangatkan badannya lalu berdiri perlahan, menguap di tengah aktivitas. Sepertinya ini di ruang keluarga, ada tv, sofa dan rak buku. Ruangan itu nampak sederhana tapi nyaman.

Rumah siapa ini?!

"Hades?" pria itu menarik nafas kaget dan menemukan istrinya mengenakan selop dan piyama pink lembut. Wanita itu menguap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Persephone memiringkan kepala. "Kau tertidur di sofa, ingat?"

Ah, jadi itu alasan kenapa ia berada di sini. Persephone menguap lagi dan berjalan ke dapur. Otomatis Hades mengikutinya. Pria itu melihat Persephone membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebuah botol hijau bermerk _t**perware_. Tutupnya berbunyi plop ketika dibuka.

"Tunggu, kau mau minum itu langsung?"

Persephone memandangnya datar, setengah mengantuk dan setengah bingung.

"Pakai gelas, Persephone. Apa yang terjadi jika kau menularkan virus ke orang lain?"

"Jadi aku pabrik virus…"

"Bukan begitu maksudku." Hades menyodorkan gelas ke istrinya. "Ini. Pakai ini."

Wanita itu mendengus pelan dan meraih gelas yang diberikan suaminya. Terpaksa ia memakai gelas itu (sudah diambilkan, jadi mau apa lagi). Ia menghela lega karena tenggorokannya yang kering sudah terlumasi. Persephone menaruh botol hijau kembali ke kulkas dan meletakkan gelas di tempat piring kotor.

Persephone mendapati Hades tengah melihati dirinya.

"Ada yang aneh?"

Hades mendekat dan menjilat sisa jus yang membasahi bibir istrinya. Wanita itu berhenti bergerak dan gemetar karena gugup. Ia berharap Hades berhenti melakukan ini. Sayangnya Hades tidak. Pria itu menciumi leher Persephone dan menjilatinya dengan lapar.

"H-hades…? Anu… j-jangan…" tangan lentik Persephone gemetaran mendorong Hades. "Nanti dilihat Ibu…"

Persephone mendesah pasrah ketika melihat mata Hades. Kedua bola hijau itu bersinar dengan nafsu dan itu bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Persetan dengan ibumu, Persephone." Hades membuka kancing piyama istrinya…

"Siapa yang persetan dengan siapa?"

Hades menahan nafas dan tangannya berhenti bergerak. Di balik punggung Hades berdiri Demeter dengan baju tidurnya. Rambut gandumnya dikelabang dan mimik wajahnya tidak ramah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan tengah malam di ruang tamu?" hardik Demeter. "Kore, kau seharusnya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terjerumus bersama pria laknat ini! Dan kau, jangan menggoda anakku lagi dan cepat pergi dari rumahku!"

"Aku suami anakmu, Demeter." Jawab Hades, kalem.

"Dia bukan istrimu! Dia itu keponakanmu, dasar pria bejat!"

"Ibu… sudah, ah." Persephone mendorong suaminya ke arah tangga. "Ini tengah malam, Bu. Besok pagi saja."

"Kore…!" Demeter mendesis marah, namun anaknya sudah ada di lantai dua.

Hades membuka pintu kamar istrinya dan masuk. Dia menghela nafas sementara Persephone duduk di ranjangnya.

"Jangan banyak mengeluh, ah. Nanti kau cepat tua." Wanita itu mengambil karet dan mengelabang rambutnya. Hades terdiam dan mendekati istrinya. Pria itu berlutut di hadapan Persephone dan mengancingkan kerah piyamanya.

Persephone tertawa manis. "Kau baik sekali."

Wajah Hades langsung berubah jelek. "Aku _bukan_ orang baik."

"Oh, Hades. Kau hanya menyangkalnya. Aku tahu kau orang baik, walau kadang kau terlalu banyak berselingkuh."

Hades tidak memperdulikan istrinya dan naik ranjang.

"Hades?"

"Hm."

"Ranjangku hanya muat satu orang."

Sebelah alis Hades terangkat. "Lalu?"

Pipi Persephone menggelembung. Ia berbaring memunggungi suaminya. "Oh, kau idiot."

Hades mengerutkan kening, bingung. Kenapa istrinya menghina dirinya idiot? Memang apa yang salah dengan _single bed_ ditiduri dua orang? Dilihatnya sang istri yang tidur.

Dia benar-benar tumbuh besar. Piyama kedodoran yang ia pakai tidak cukup untuk menyembunyikan lekuk tubuhnya yang sensual. Hades menjilat bibirnya lalu mencium belakang leher Persephone. Wanita itu langsung terbangun dan menengok ke belakang.

"Aku ingin kau."

"Jangan sekarang." Persephone menolak, "Ibu sedang marah."

"Hmm…" Hades berbaring dan menidurkan sang istri di lehernya. Persephone tersenyum senang akan afeksi suaminya. Jarang-jarang dia bertingkah ramah seperti ini. Persephone mencium pipi suaminya.

"Sudah kubilang, kan, kau orang baik."

* * *

><p>Hades terbangun akan suara burung yang berkicauan. Ia menggeram dan duduk perlahan. Istrinya tidak ada di ranjang. Mungkin dia ada di dapur, memasak atau mencuci piring. Dirapikannya tempat tidur sang istri dan berjalanlah ia ke lantai satu.<p>

Di sana hanya ada Demeter. Wanita itu sedang memasak sesuatu. Dia nampak gembira bahkan ia bersenandung dengan merdunya. Hades mendekat dan berdiri di dekatnya. Demeter tak tahu bila saudaranya itu ada di dekatnya. Ia masih saja memotong wortel dengan ceria. Wanita itu hendak memasukkan wortel ke panci namun membelalakkan mata ketika tahu ada seseorang di dekatnya. Demeter menjerit dan potongan wortel yang ia potong jatuh ke lantai.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di situ?!" pekiknya kaget. Hades tidak menjawab, malah memungut wortel dan mencucinya.

"Sudah kubilang padamu buatlah suara ketika kau mendekat!"

"Suara seperti apa?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?!"

"Mana anakmu?" Hades mengalihkan perhatian. Demeter mencelupkan wortel ke dalam panci yang mendidih.

"Sepertinya dia di luar."

"Sepertinya?"

Demeter menghela nafas dan menatap Hades sepenuhnya. Wajahnya marah. "Ya, dan berhenti menggangguku!"

Hades menurut saja. Dia pergi dari sisi Demeter dan berjalan ke pintu. Ia mengangkat alis tatkala melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatian.

Di bawah pohon ada istrinya bersama seorang pria. Mereka tengah bercakap-cakap. Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama dengan bebas. Mereka nampak bahagia.

Wajah Hades berubah datar. Dia malah duduk di sofa dan membaca koran ketimbang pergi menyapa istrinya (dan mendapatkan ciuman selamat pagi). Dia tidak ingin _mengganggu_ kebahagiaan dua makhluk tolol tidak berotak yang tengah berduaan di bawah pohon yang sama-sama idiotnya.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" kedua tangan Demeter ada di pinggang, heran. Pria yang ditanyainya tidak menjawab, malah meliriknya lalu kembali membaca. Demeter mengerutkan kening, "Demi Tuhan, Hades, aku sedang bicara padamu!"

Sesuatu di dalam kepala Hades berbunyi dan dia membanting koran ke atas meja, yang mana, tentu saja, mengagetkan Demeter. Kedua mata hijau penuh kebencian menatapnya dengan dingin. Wanita itu otomatis mundur selangkah dari tempatnya berdiri, ketakutan.

"Kapan kalian, wanita, bisa diam?"

Demeter membuka mulut, hendak menjawab namun anaknya memotong dengan masuk tiba-tiba.

"Ibu, ini susu segarnya!" senyuman Persephone menghilang ketika menyadari beratnya suasana di dalam rumah. Hades dan Demeter sama-sama melihatnya dengan tatapan tegang.

"A… ada apa?"

Hades mengangkat koran dengan kedua tangannya. Gerakannya kaku dan otot tangannya terlihat, nampaknya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya marah. Pria itu kembali membaca tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun.

Persephone meletakkan dua botol susu di dalam kulkas dan melihati dua orang itu bergantian.

"Maaf, Bu…"

Kedua mata bingung Demeter tertuju padanya. "Apa yang kau katakan, Kore?"

"Ini semua karena aku yang tiba-tiba masuk, kan…?" kepala Persephone tertunduk. "Maaf…"

"Oh, sayang…" Demeter berbisik sambil memeluk anaknya, "semua hanya kesalahpahaman. Tidak usah kau pikirkan."

Tapi Persephone terus memikirkannya.

Bagaimana tidak jika mata Hades terus melihatinya dengan tatapan kejam.

* * *

><p>Apa yang tengah terjadi antara Demeter dan Hades tak ada satu pun yang tahu, termasuk Persephone. Entah mereka bertengkar, entah keduanya teringat dendam yang belum terbalas; entahlah. Meski yang tengah bercekcok adalah Hades dan Demeter, entah kenapa tatapan dingin Hades tertuju pada dirinya. Kenapa? Apa benar ia mengganggu gara-gara masuk tanpa pemberitahuan ke dalam rumah?<p>

Persephone benar-benar tak mengerti. Apa salahnya sehingga ia pantas mendapat tatapan dingin dari suaminya?

"Hei, Kore. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan itu membuyarkan lamunan Persephone. Dilihatnya seorang pria berambut hitam di depannya, wajahnya terbalut kekhawatiran. Cepat-cepat Persephone tersenyum. "O-oh? A-aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin? Kau nampak pucat."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh." Persephone tertawa gugup. "Lanjutkan, Niko."

Niko membalas senyuman Persephone. "Kau nanti sore ada waktu kosong tidak?"

"Kurasa ya. Kenapa?"

"Ayo pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Ke mana? Memang di sana ada apa?"

Niko tertawa. "Kau pasti akan suka! Itu tempat yang aku temukan. Ada air terjun dan dikelilingi oleh pohon yang rindang."

"Air terjun?" ulang Persephone. "Ada air terjun di tengah kota?"

"Bukan, bukan. Tempatnya agak terpencil, lumayan jauh dari kota. Jika kau mau kita bisa piknik sekalian."

"Boleh! Ayo kita piknik sekalian!"

"Bagus. Kujemput nanti jam empat. Jangan lupa pakai jaket. Lumayan dingin di sana."

Persephone mengangguk dengan inosennya. Dia tak tahu kenapa Niko begitu memperhatikannya, begitu perhatian padanya. Ia menganggap cara Niko memperlakukannya sama dengan bagaimana pria itu memperlakukan temannya yang lain. Persephone menganggap semua teman akan perhatian pada sesamanya. Persephone berpikir demikian karena wanita itu memang tak punya teman. Dia hanya punya Hades (itu pun tidak bisa dikatakan teman) dan ibunya saja.

Persephone tak bisa melihat, atau tepatnya tak tahu, tatapan penuh arti dari teman dekatnya, Niko.

"Dah. Aku harus mengantar susu ini ke tempat lain." Persephone melambaikan tangan dan tetap di sana sampai Niko menghilang dari pandangan. Ia tertawa senang karena nanti dirinya dan Niko akan pergi berdua ke air terjun itu. Ia belum pernah melihat air terjun di Elysion karena tempat itu hanya penuh dengan bunga, sungai dan puing-puing kuil yang dirawat. Tak ada air terjun di sana.

Ia berbalik, masih memasang senyum senang yang sama. Senyumannya langsung menghilang ketika melihat Hades berdiri di belakangnya, dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

Persephone takut melihat sikapnya yang seperti itu dan refleks mundur selangkah.

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukan itu pada bocah tadi?"

"Me-melakukan apa?"

"Mundur ketakutan seperti itu."

Persephone bisa merasakan bahwa Hades menyindirnya. Intonasinya yang menyakitkan melukai hati Persephone.

"Siapa bocah tadi?" Persephone langsung memeluk lengan suaminya. Wajah perempuan itu sangat ketakutan.

"Kumohon, jangan celakai dia!"

"Aku hanya bertanya namun kau malah berprasangka buruk padaku."

"Kumohon jangan…!" pintanya. "Dia adalah temanku!"

"Teman?" hina Hades. "Jika kalian memang teman kenapa bocah itu mengajakmu berdua ke suatu tempat?"

"K-karena dia perhatian kepadaku!"

"Bodoh." Hades menarik lengannya. "Kau naif, Persephone. Naif."

"Kau bukanlah orang tuaku, jadi berhenti mengaturku!"

Suara tamparan memecah nyanyian burung. Persephone terjatuh ke tanah sambil memegang pipi. Ia terisak dan perlahan memeluk lutut, takut akan amarah suaminya. Hades mengumpat, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri lalu kemudian menidurkan istrinya.

Diciumnya sang istri dengan brutal.

"Aku memang bukan orang tuamu, tapi aku suamimu. Aku berhak menentukan dengan siapa kau pergi."

Mata Persephone membelalak lebar. Ia menyentuh bibirnya yang basah dan wajahnya pun memerah.

"…kau… cemburu…?"

Wajah Hades kembali murka.

"Kau… kau cemburu…!" Persephone duduk dan memegang kedua pipi suaminya. "K-kumohon! Katakan sekali lagi!"

"Tch, hentikan!" Hades menepis kedua tangan Persephone. Hades benci dengan bagaimana intens Persephone memandangnya, seolah dia punya dua kepala saja.

"Kau cemburu, kan?" Hades mundur menjauh melihat istrinya yang merangkak mendekat ke arahnya, dengan ekspresi takjub yang sama.

"Tidak."

Hades berhenti mundur ketika ia tahu punggungnya tertahan sesuatu. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan pohon. Ia mengumpat kesal dan istrinya sekarang ada di depannya.

"Aku berhasil, Hades." Ucap Persephone dengan air mata kebahagiaan. "Aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta…"

"Sudah kubilang padamu, Persephone. Aku tidak cemburu dan sama sekali tidak cemburu!"

Persephone berlagak tuli dan kembali memegang pipi suaminya. Mereka berpandang-pandangan lama sebelum Persephone mencium bibir Hades dengan lembut. Hades awalnya tidak merespon karena ia tak terbiasa dengan ciuman seperti itu. Namun setelah berselang lama, barulah ia membalas.

Ciuman mereka lembut dan _sweet_ karena Persephone yang melakukannya lebih dulu. Jika Hades, pastilah ciumannya kasar, brutal dan penuh birahi. Ciuman penuh kelembutan wanita seperti ini tak ada salahnya. Rasa ciumannya hangat dan mendamaikan.

Cinta…

Ah, mungkin inilah yang dinamakan cinta.

* * *

><p>Persephone dan Niko pun tidak jadi pergi berdua berkat Hades (yang langsung menghampiri rumahnya).<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ini! Pada chapter selanjutnya adalah epilog! Akhirnya fic ini hampir tamat! Terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini! <strong>


	33. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Seperti biasanya Elysion terlihat damai sentosa. Burung-burung berkicauan dan bunga-bunga menyibakkan harum yang menawan. Tiada tempat seindah Elysion. Jauh di sana, ada sebuah bangunan bergaya campuran kastil-kuil berwarna putih. Bangunan itu dikelilingi oleh berbagai macam bunga dan reruntuhan kuil kuno yang terawat.

Dari taman istana terdengar suara alunan merdu harpa. Melodinya mendayu dan menentramkan. Duduklah seorang pria berambut emas di salah satu anak tangga. Ia mengenakan jubah putih dan di kepalanya terpasang sebuah _headgear_ berwarna emas pula. Kedua matanya terpejam tatkala ia bermain harpa, seolah jemari-jemarinya hapal dengan not di alat musik itu.

Di sekeliling pria itu ada berbagai Nymph. Mereka duduk mengelilingi si pemuda berambut emas, tersihir akan permainannya yang luar biasa dan juga terpukau dengan ketampanannya. Nymph-Nymph itu memandang si pemuda seolah-olah mereka memujanya dan bersedia mati deminya.

Alunan merdu harpa melayang di udara dan perlahan terdengan sampai ke sebuah beranda. Di beranda itu duduk seorang wanita muda. Rambutnya dibiarkan terurai dan ia mengenakan _dress_ putih tak bermotif, seperti baju tidur. Ia mengambil cangkir teh dengan kedua tangan lentiknya, dan menyeruputnya perlahan. Kedua matanya terpejam mendengarkan alunan harpa merdu dari bawah sana. Ia meletakkan cangkir dan tersenyum lembut, mengapresiasi betapa indah permainan si pemuda.

Kedua matanya terbuka ketika menyadari ada gerakan di dalam. Dua bola hijau zamrud itu melirik ke arah _French window_ yang terbuka lebar. Pandangannya terhalang sebagian karena selambu dan gelap, namun wanita itu bisa melihat ada sedikit pergeseran di sana—di tempat tidur itu.

Perlahan namun pasti, ada suara langkah kaki. Wanita itu harus berkonsentrasi penuh jika ingin mendengar suara langkahnya. Suaranya begitu lembut, nyaris tak terdeteksi seakan pemilik langkah itu sangat berhati-hati agar dirinya tak bisa dilacak atau mungkin itu memang kebiasaannya.

Keluarlah seorang pria dari dalam _French window_ itu. Dia tinggi dan tegap. Kulitnya pucat dan rambutnya hitam legam, membuatnya makin terlihat seperti hantu. Auranya yang gelap menambah kesan kejam pada dirinya. Namun yang paling mencolok dari penampilannya adalah mata hijaunya yang bersinar indah.

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut dan meraih salah satu cangkir kosong.

"Tidak. Aku tidak haus." Wanita itu mengembalikan cangkir ke tempat semula. Ia mendongak dan memekik kaget ketika bibir mereka bertemu. Wajahnya merah padam ketika pria itu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam.

Pria itu tersenyum licik kemudian mengelus dahi si wanita, seakan-akan sebagai pujian karena telah bertingkah baik.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" pekik wanita itu.

"Aku tahu itu."

Ia duduk di hadapan si wanita dan menopang dagu di telapak tangan. Pandangannya yang tajam tertuju kepada wanita itu. Perempuan itu tidak sadar dan menyeruput tehnya. Namun ketika ia meletakkan cangkir, ia merasa tidak nyaman dan mengangkat kepalanya. Benar, perasaan tidak nyaman itu datang dari cara si pria memandang dirinya.

"Ada apa?"

Pria itu tersenyum keji.

"Bibirmu enak."

Wanita itu langsung memalingkan wajah, malu luar biasa. Ia memainkan kedua tangan di bawah meja karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Bagaimana dunia sana?"

Itu pertanyaan yang tidak ia duga. Dia menjawab, namun menolak untuk memandang si pria, "Masih sama seperti dulu."

"Oh." Pria itu terdiam sejenak dan membuka mulutnya, "dengar kabar soal bocah itu?"

Wanita itu memandang si pria sambil berkedip berulang kali, kelihatan jika ia bingung. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud, "Maksudmu Shun?"

"Nampaknya ia sudah punya pacar baru."

Pria itu menyeringai melecehkan. "Hoo… pacar baru, hm?"

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah dibahas lagi." Pinta perempuan itu.

Mereka tidak berbicara lagi untuk beberapa lama.

Pria itu terus-terusan memandanginya dengan mata tajamnya. Dia memeta wajahnya, bagaimana bentuk wajah, mata dan bibirnya. Wajah perempuan itu memerah ketika pandangan si pria tertuju ke dadanya. Refleks ia menutupinya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

Si pria nampak bingung. "Lakukan apa?"

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" si pria balik bertanya. Wanita itu makin menunduk, malu.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang ada di balik bajumu, jadi tak usah malu."

Wanita itu menggeleng dan menutupi dadanya erat-erat. Si pria mendengus dan beranjak ke arah perempuan itu. Ia membungkuk dan mendekatkan bibir ke telinganya dan berbisik menggoda,

"Ayo buat anak, Persephone…"

**End...**

* * *

><p><strong>Akhirnya tamat juga! Terima kasih kepada seluruh pihak yang telah berpartisipasi dalam mereview dan membaca. Dukungan kalian luar biasa! Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak! *membungkuk*<strong>


End file.
